From Ashes Rise the Phoenix
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Inuyasha's been a slave driver, Sesshomaru's got his eyes on Kagome, the fates assign Kagome a task, it was simple Revive Inutaisho, only problem, amass a lot of spiritual powers through perilous tasks. Lots of Fluff and Youkai Kagome, Previously Named His Offer. Surprise characters will come back to life.
1. Prologue

Kagome was miserable, her body felt hot and her feet ached, not to mention she had a headache that felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer and bashing it against her skull repeatedly, Inuyasha had been such a slave driver lately and it was getting to all of them.

Sango glanced at her young friend in concern, noticing the unhealthy flush to her cheeks and the paleness of her skin "Inuyasha perhaps we should stop, Kagome-chan doesn't look so good" she called out to the silver haired inu but the dog eared hanyou ignored her.

Miroku shook his head and patted Sango on the back, now was not the time for his normal antics, he was just as worried about Kagome as his betrothed was "Hurry up slow ass human" Inuyasha's normal biting words caused them to sigh and trudge along at a slightly faster pace.

It was all about to come to a headway though as Kagome tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face with a yelp, Shippou was immediately concerned when the raven haired girl just laid there on the ground not even attempting to get up.

Inuyasha glanced back and with a sneer on his lips gave a disgusted "Feh, stupid wench make camp then" he took off at an even faster pace than before, Kagome gave a weary sigh and curled her knee's into her chest it was as if all the life had been sucked out of her.

Sango creased her brown and helped her friend and sister up into a sitting position "Why don't you rest Kagome-chan, let us handle making camp" she smiled kindly at the younger girl before traipsing off into the woods to find what was needed to build a fire.

"Yes, Kagome-sama" Miroku gave her a polite bow and headed in the opposite direction of Sango looking for food to catch, so they wouldn't starve, it had been months since any of them had headed back to the well so that Kagome could replenish her supplies.

Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her face into her knee's, she wasn't sure if she could live like this any longer, the not knowing and always wondering if she would ever see her family again, despite the jewel having been finished and her wishing it away the well had remained open for her use.

But Kagome no longer wished to travel with Inuyasha, but anytime she tried to speak up he cut her off and she was unable to get the words out, it was like they were permanently caught in her throat, Kagome didn't have much more time to think as camp was soon set up and food was dished out.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, despite Inuyasha not having returned, Kagome sat up in her bed roll and silently unzipped it, then she gathered up her things and snuck off into the forest heading to the hot springs Sango had told her about earlier while they had been eating dinner.

Sesshomaru watched with hooded eyes as the miko that traveled with his despised half brother slipped into the forest heading to the hot springs, he was well aware of her desires to leave the half breed and was considering making the girl an offer she couldn't refuse.

Kagome sighed in content for the first time in months as she sunk down into the heated water of the hot spring unaware of the dangerous daiyoukai who had his golden amber eyes on her, she couldn't help but slip into her thoughts again.

"I wonder what happened to Inuyasha that would change him so much" Kagome mused aloud to herself not really expecting an answer but an answer is what she received as a very familiar baritone voice called out from the darkness.

"Miko, you need only seek him out to find what would change him so thoroughly and woo him away from you" Sesshomaru called, he was well aware that Kagome knew it was him that was spying on her, but he neither cared nor worried about how she felt about that fact.

Kagome slipped further into the water and waited a moment, when Sesshomaru didn't say anything else she rushed from the water and quickly slid her plain white kimono onto her body before slipping into the hakama and tying them in place properly like Kaede had taught her.

When she was finished Kagome grabbed up her bag spreading out her senses as she did so and found Inuyasha not as far away as she thought he would be and took off in his direction, Kagome was determined to find out what was wrong with the half demon.

Kagome stepped over branches and leafs trying to avoid alerting Inuyasha that she was snooping around, he had told her several times lately to keep her nose out of his business, like Kaede had taught her, Kagome was keeping her scent hidden.

But the sight she stumbled across made her drop her bag in horror, it hit the forest floor with a dull thud that Inuyasha and the beautiful half demon that he was with paid no attention to, Kagome turned scooped up her bag and disappeared.

'That's it I've had enough, first it was Kikyo, now this' Kagome inwardly seethed, the anger rolling off her was massive, she was done trying if Inuyasha didn't want to be with her, then she was going to strike out on her own and that was final.

Kagome silently gathered all of her things and slid the humongous bag onto her back, with her bow in hand, she left the clearing and all of her friends behind, Kagome was so focused on getting as far away as she could that she never noticed the daiyoukai trailing her.

A couple hours later Kagome plopped down on a rock to rest for a moment, "Miko" Sesshomaru appeared before her and startled Kagome so much that she nearly fell off her impromptu seat but she righted herself just in time.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome nodded curtly at the dai, she wouldn't cower before him any longer, Sesshomaru cocked his brow at her and she raised her chin high, Kagome wouldn't submit either and that was that.

Inwardly Sesshomaru was pleased that the human girl wasn't bowing before him, all while remaining as polite as possible "This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you" he ordered, swiftly turning on his heel, his long pale moonlight locks swishing from side to side as he did so.

Kagome sighed and hefted her bag onto her back again, "What is it that you would like to talk to me about Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked pointedly, it let Sesshomaru know that she wanted whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about all laid out on the table and bluntly at that.

"Bokuseno the magnolia youkai in the western lands gave this Sesshomaru a message, you Miko were included, the fates have something much better in store for you than traveling with that whelp could ever give you" Sesshomaru spoke in low tones.

Kagome creased her forehead in confusion "Go on Lord Sesshomaru, I'm listening" she gestured with her hand for the dai to keep speaking, from the minute he had started speaking her interest had been peaked and now Kagome was more than a little curious.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the human at his side "The fates have a task for you" he paused turning to face Kagome who tensed in anticipation, "Revive the Inutaisho" Sesshomaru finished and Kagome with wide eyes gasped.

"But how, I don't have that kind of power, I'm not a dark miko" Kagome was seriously confused she had no idea how she was supposed to revive a dead demon, she'd have to have massive amounts of spiritual powers and Kagome didn't have that.

"It is possible, but you have to complete many perilous tasks to achieve this" Sesshomaru explained, Bokuseno had told him everything that needed to be done in order for Kagome to reach the level of power she needed to complete this seemingly impossible task.

Kagome sighed "What would you have me do then Lord Sesshomaru" she questioned, hopefully the inu would tell her what he wanted of her so that she could continue on her way and get as far away from the others as she could.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side "Join this Sesshomaru's pack and while you complete each of these tasks, miko you will be protected" he offered suddenly, his eyes narrowed when Kagome swayed on her feet and then collapsed.

Rolling his eyes and a deep frown etched onto his face, Sesshomaru lifted the extremely light girl into his arms, formed his cloud beneath his feet and took to the skies, even with the monstrosity that Kagome carried she was still unhealthily light.

Several minutes later, Kagome woke to the feeling of weightlessness, her eyes cracked open warily to peer around, she looked up and up to stare into less than amused golden amber eyes, then Kagome remembered that she still had to give Sesshomaru an answer to his request.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome started seriously, "I accept your offer, to join your pack, if the fates have deigned it necessary then I will complete this task they have so graciously given me" she bowed her head since they were in the air.

Sesshomaru let out a rumbling chuckle of pleasure, he was pleased, once again the miko had deferred to him, it was obvious that the girl hadn't expected him to laugh "Very good this Sesshomaru is pleased to have one of power such as you join his pack" Sesshomaru dipped his head.

Not a moment later, they touched down on solid ground in the middle of his encampment, Rin jumped to her feet "Kagome-chan" she squealed in joy rushing to hug the raven haired girl, Kagome bent and wrapped her arms around the tiny child.

"Hello Rin" she greeted before pulling back, Kagome gazed around and spotted the sulking Jaken, it was obvious he was unhappy about her presence "Jaken-sama" she dipped her head politely and he gave her a wide eyed stare.

"Girl" he grumbled under his breath, even if she had been extremely polite, he still wasn't going to be nice until she had proven her worth to him, Kagome flashed him a small smile and sat before the fire, it reflected off her inky black tresses and made her chocolate brown eyes glow with an amber light.

All was silent as the fire crackled and Kagome slipped into her thoughts, she had never thought this would happen to her of all people, but here she was in Sesshomaru's presence of all people and about to embark on an entirely new journey to revive the Inutaisho.

She had left behind her only friends, and while it was going to hurt for a time, Kagome was determined to complete this task the fates had given her, no matter what she had to go through, even if she ended up dying, by the kami it would be done.

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree watching his newest charge through hooded lids, yes this was turning out to be more than interesting, having that girl around would give Rin company, a rumble filled the air, he was more than pleased, the fates had his thanks.


	2. Chapter 1 Going Home

For the next few days Sesshomaru's group meandered along slowly in a random direction getting further and further away from any village and most certainly Kagome's friends and the half demon she had previously traveled with.

-Flashback to a Few Days Ago-

Speaking of the Inutachi, when the sun crested over the lands, Sango was the first to awaken, she gave a stretch arms raised in the air before looking around, the first one she was spotted was as usual Miroku, he had rolled some distance away, a giggle slipped through her parted lips.

Then her eyes trailed to the side and she found Shippou curled around Kirara, Sango frowned something weird was going on, usually the little demon fox kit was snuggled with Kagome in her sleeping bag, Sango looked up and found no Kagome.

She relaxed, maybe the raven haired teen had gone to the hot springs to soak for a little while, Sango took a deep breath inhaling the morning air and let out a content sigh, her ears picked up on shifting a moment later Miroku sat up.

"M'ning Sango my love" Miroku murmured leaning back on his hands to stare at her still seated form with an appreciative look in his violet eyes, Sango's face blushed that lovely shade of red and a grin came to his lips.

Nothing more was said until Inuyasha wandered into camp a few hours later with a beautiful girl glued to his side, it was obvious to both Sango and Miroku that the girl was a half demon, an inu at that for atop her head sat fuzzy russet red ears.

Her hair cascaded down her back in waves reaching the tops of her ankles, also a lovely shade of dark red and her eyes were like fire "This is Hinoko, my mate" Inuyasha introduced the half demoness to the group, his golden eyes looking around.

It made Sango wonder then she realized, Kagome still hadn't returned, panic set into her heart and a frown creased her forehead drawing Miroku's concerned violet gaze "Something's wrong" Sango murmured under her breath so low that Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear.

"What is it Sango" Miroku met her worried gaze with his own, then his violet eyes wandered around the clearing until it was so painfully obvious what was wrong, Kagome was missing, her things had disappeared as well and that was enough to set everyone on edge.

Inuyasha made his usual sound and after leaving Hinoko with strict instructions to stay put, he bounded into the forest to search for the pathetic girl he was stuck babysitting even now, "Stupid wench" he grumbled as he came to a stop at the hot springs.

A couple hours later Inuyasha returned "Couldn't find the stupid bitch, maybe she went off and got herself killed" he shrugged uncaring if his words made him sound like a heartless bastard, as far as he was concerned, he was done catering to the whims of that whiny little girl.

"Inuyasha" Sango gasped horrified, hands coming up to cover her mouth in her shock, the silver haired inu ignored her and turned his back, long hair swaying from side to side with the force of his turn and then he said the words that broke the camels back so to speak.

"I'm done catering to her, all she did was get in the way, if you don't like it whatever I don't need you stupid humans anyway" Inuyasha growled cruelly taking his mates hand and tugging her roughly into his side, he didn't glance over his shoulder as they leaped away forever disbanding Inutachi.

-End Flashback-

Kagome hadn't dared ask what had happened to her friends after the first day, when she had asked if Sesshomaru would go check on them and he said that they were no longer traveling with Inuyasha, her heart had ached for awhile but the pain had dulled.

But now a new problem was presenting itself, and Kagome just didn't know how to broach the subject, she didn't know if Sesshomaru knew about her little secret "Miko, you're uneasiness is aggravating" Sesshomaru grumbled from the front.

"Forgive me My Lord" Kagome deferred to him, now that the ice had broken so to speak, she swallowed and quickened her pace to walk even with him "Lord Sesshomaru" she spoke in a meek voice before clearing it "There is something I wish to ask of you, a favor" Kagome straightened.

A silver brow rose and golden eyes were trained on her a moment later "Speak quickly, my patience is wearing thin" Sesshomaru paused as Kagome fumbled for a second, she obviously hadn't expected him to accept anything she requested.

"I need to go home, just for a little while" Kagome hurriedly got out when Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in suspicion "To gather some supplies" she avoided his now curious gaze and fidgeted slightly, her heart rate increased with nervousness but she tamped down on it.

"Do you know of the bone eaters well" Kagome smiled sheepishly and Sesshomaru nodded, this made her sigh in relief "I think it's time I told you the truth, not sure if you're going to believe me but here goes" she rambled efficiently gaining Sesshomaru's interest.

It was in his nature to be curious after all, so when those words tumbled from her glistening pale pink lips, Sesshomaru's attention was riveted "The future you say" he rumbled in his baritone voice, a smirk tugged a corner of his lips upwards as a shiver rolled through the girl stood before him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, Mistress Centipede dragged me into the past the first time and that's how I got the shikon no tama ripped out of my side, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, five hundred years in the future" Kagome babbled before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru thought over the request, it was much more than a simple favor, and one he could appease the girl on if it got her to stop with that scent of uneasiness "Simple enough" he reached forward and cupped Kagome's chin in his hand tilting her head back so that he could stare into her brown eyes.

She knew what he was doing, he was searching for any deception, but he wouldn't find any, a moment later Kagome was released and the group started forward again, only this time in the direction of Inuyasha forest and the bone eaters well.

Two days of travel and when her brown eyes alighted on that wooden well, Kagome could have cried tears of happiness, instead she turned to the daiyoukai stood behind her "I'll be back in few days" she promised hefting herself onto the ledge.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome jumped into the dark depths of the well, he rushed forward to catch her, but a blue light rose and surrounded the raven haired teen embracing her like an old friend and then she was simply gone, her scent disappearing like it had never existed.

On the other side of the well five hundred years in the future, Kagome touched down, her legs folding beneath her as she collapsed to her knee's, she lifted her head skyward and her brown eyes met the roof of the well house, she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes then, she was home.

Kagome didn't waste anytime as she scrambled for the ladder and climbed upwards reaching the lip of the well, she tossed her empty bag to the side and made a mad dash for the door, they slid open with a clack, the scents of the future reached her nose and she gagged but she paid it no mind.

She was so focused on getting inside that she bypassed the one person she wanted to see above all, "Kagome dear" that voice called out to her as she reached for the door, Kagome spun around brown eyes filled with more tears.

"Mama" she cried running forward and wrapping her arms around her mother, how she had longed to see her, she had begged and pleaded with Inuyasha to take them back to the well, but the inu had refused, months had passed.

"What on earth" Satomi was rooted to her spot dumbfounded, her daughter that had been gone for so long was now before her crying her teenage heart out "Oh Kagome" she murmured eyes softening as she embraced her daughter.

Several minutes elapsed as the two stood wrapped in each others arms, until Satomi finally pulled away prompting Kagome to do the same "I'm home just for a few days" Kagome offered in the silence and Satomi nodded in understanding.

"Shall I get ramen for Inuyasha-kun" the older woman asked and Kagome shook her head a fierce look in her brown eyes "No, but why not...somethings happened come along, I'll make some tea, while we wait tell me everything that's happened" Satomi ordered.

Kagome went to follow after her mother but froze, then she dashed back to the well house and grabbed up her yellow monstrosity, then ran to the house, Satomi had already set the kettle on the stove filled with water and two teabags sat innocently on the table.

"Inuyasha was seeing someone, he had been so horrible lately but none of us knew why, I left the group and now I travel with Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru, apparently the fates have a task for me, and he offered to protect me while I complete it" Kagome ranted quickly.

Satomi blinked before she stood to make tea as the kettle began whistling, "What about you're friends dear, did you tell them where you were going...' she trailed off upon seeing the heart breaking expression on her daughters face.

"No" Kagome sniffled "I just couldn't stay there anymore, Lord Sesshomaru often leaves to check on them and bring me updates, they are all doing fine, but that's about all I know, anymore would kill me" the raven haired teen mumbled.

"Here you go Kagome, drink up it looks like you could use a nice cup of tea, then we'll go shopping" Satomi smiled as she sat a cup of piping hot mandarin orange tea before her daughter, Kagome grabbed it up and being mindful took a sip.

A few minutes later "Where's Souta and Grandpa" the question came when Kagome didn't see the two males, usually Souta would be all over her asking her about her adventures in the feudal era and what not and Grandpa would just huff and grumble old stories.

"About that, both you're grandfather and brother are visiting another shrine, it is summer break after all, they should be back next week" Satomi answered, Kagome's brown eyes lit up with understanding even though a frown tugged her lips downwards.

Soon the tea was finished and both females stood "Just wait by the car dear" Satomi nudged Kagome from the house and she went without a sound, five minutes passed until she joined her daughter outside and unlocked the car for the both of them.

The first store they stopped at was the one that had medical supplies, Kagome stocked up on bandages, ointments and everything else imaginable that she could until she was finished, then Kagome and Satomi headed to the store to get food items.

Once she was certain she had enough to last her a couple of months at least if she was careful, Kagome turned to her mother "Thanks Mama" she wrapped her arms around the woman and squeezed tightly, it was nice to be able to do so again.

"We aren't done yet dear, you still have to get that Lord Sesshomaru something to show you're thanks" Satomi handed her daughter some extra ryo and sent her back into the store, Kagome had a small pout on her lips but she went without fuss.

Kagome sighed, what on earth was she going to get, she wandered around the store for sometime pondering over the perfect gift, then she passed by something interesting, Kagome's attention was captured and her brown eyes widened, it was perfect she squealed inwardly.

Kagome grabbed up the moderately sized comb and rushed to the counter, she knew Sesshomaru's had broke a few days ago so this would be perfect for him and they wouldn't have to enter any human village to get another one.

Satomi smiled when her daughter came out a triumphant smile was displayed across her face "Did you find something adequate" she questioned as they walked back to her car, Kagome nodded her blue/black locks flying about.

"Yes Mama" Kagome said simply not elaborating on the gift yet, she wasn't sure if her mother would accept it as being a good gift or not, but it was much to late now as the car started and they headed back to the Higurashi shrine so that she could pack up her supplies in that yellow monstrosity.

The next day came and Kagome couldn't take it any longer, she had this restlessness in her heart and it was eating her alive, Satomi smiled when her daughter stood and paced the floor again "Kagome dear, if you need to go" she said softly.

Kagome spun eyes wide "I said a few days, but I just have this feeling in my heart" she grasped at the spot her heart lay, "Sorry Mama, I promise I'll come visit when I'm able" Kagome smiled sadly gave her mother a hug hefted her yellow monstrosity onto her shoulders and headed for the well.

She slid the doors closed so that in the case people were snooping around no one would spot her, Kagome peered into the darkness and went down the steps until she was stood before the well, her hand tracing the wood with less than smooth movements and earning a splinter.

Kagome winced but she ignored the pain, instead she heaved herself over the edge of the well, that bright blue light rushing to meet her like always until she touched down on the other side, before she could even begin to start climbing the vines, Sesshomaru was there by her side lifting her out of the well.

He had been growing angry, it unsettled him that he couldn't even scent her, she may have said a few days but he was beginning to get antsy willing the miko to return with a fervor that was previously unknown to him.

The blue lights he had only seen once made Sesshomaru's head fling up and her scent return, the miko was back, he relaxed and then he jumped down into the well lifting Kagome into his arms and out of the well setting her on her feet.

"The fates have decided on you're first task, you are to travel to Mount Fuji and gather ash and rocks, you must break the barrier first, with you're own" Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes before they filled with determination.

"Understood Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome bowed her head politely as they started forward in the direction of t he mountain, she had feeling it wasn't going to be so simple "Oh before I forget I got something for you Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shifted to the side as Kagome slid her yellow bag from her shoulders and she turned to rifle through it for a moment before emerging triumphantly, when she faced him again something was clasped in her hands.

"And just what is it that you got this Sesshomaru, miko you are a foo..." Sesshomaru started only to have a distinctly familiar object shoved into his hands, he lowered his gaze before looking at Kagome again "Perhaps not so much a fool, this one thanks you" Sesshomaru murmured softly.

"It was nothing Lord Sesshomaru, yours broke a few days ago, I remembered, it was within my abilities to get another one so that you didn't have to travel to any ningen village, also it's to show my appreciation to you for allowing me to join you're group" Kagome flashed the dai a smile.

Silence filled the air and Kagome hurriedly turned to close her bag, her cheek were hot as if they had been burned, that had been absolutely embarrassing, she took a moment to calm down and her cheeks cooled enough to a semblance of normalcy, Kagome then slid her bag onto her shoulders again.

Sesshomaru was stunned, a ningen girl had gotten him something, but it wasn't a useless object, oh no it was something that would be use quite thoroughly until he was in need of another one, instead of thanking Kagome, he stowed the comb away and led his pack forward in the proper direction.


	3. Chapter 2 First Task: Break the Barrier

Two weeks that's how long it took them to reach Mount Fuji, Kagome flopped down against the side of the moment her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Sesshomaru hadn't gone easy on them that was for certain.

She dug through her pack for a water canister and brought it to her lips tipping her head back and taking a swallow, Kagome sighed in relief as the cool water soothed her dry throat, when she was finished she stowed the canister away again.

Sesshomaru eyed the little miko with an apathetic gaze, she was untrained and it showed, if only his ignorant half brother had seen the talents that Kagome could possess perhaps he wouldn't have left her to be with that half demoness.

'No matter foolish little brother by the time you realize what you've lost it will be far to late, I'm certain the miko will be mated to our father' Sesshomaru chuckled darkly in his thoughts, yes this was going to be amusing, he was going along only to see the look on Inuyasha's face.

Now was the right time though to show the miko what the fates had assigned as her first task "Miko" he rumbled, Kagome was on her feet in a flash, bowing her head like always making him rumble in pleasure like usual whenever she deferred to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome called softly, her voice was filled with curiosity and Sesshomaru's golden eyes lifted to the mountain, she followed his line of sight and spotted what he was looking at a silvery dome that couldn't be anything but a barrier and it was strong.

"There is you're first task, every day from here on you are to work on it until you can break it, of course you'll be given breaks to feed, drink and bathe but nothing else" Sesshomaru announced and Kagome swallowed thickly but she nodded in understanding.

Kagome took a deep breath and flashing little Rin a reassuring smile, she began the daunting task of climbing to the ledge, she slipped a few times cutting her palms on the sharp rock of the volcanic mountain until she was able to grasp onto the edge and heave herself onto it.

Then she was faced with a new challenge, Sesshomaru had said she had to break the barrier with her own, the only thing, Kagome had never raised a barrier in all her time in the past, so to say she was lost was a bit of an understatement.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes when all the miko did was stare at the silver barrier in confusion "Reach within yourself, close you're eyes if you must, imagine a barrier around you and force you're powers into action" he growled drawing her gaze.

Kagome shook lightly hearing that dark voice, then she calmed herself down and closed her eyes, imagining a shiny pink barrier like he had said, her eyes snapped open and her first barrier rose around her like an oval, it wavered and then collapsed.

She went down as well, that had been exhausting no wonder they were called perilous tasks, but Kagome wasn't one to lay down and take it, no she was going to push herself to the very brink and then some, she was going to complete this task no matter what.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pushed herself to her feet and tried again to raise a barrier, it shimmered before shattering again, she tried again, and several more times after that until it was obvious she couldn't go on any longer, she had exhausted her spiritual powers past their limit.

So he leaped onto the ledge and gathered the tired human into his arms and jumped to the ground again "Rin" Sesshomaru rumbled, the little girl lifted her head a bright smile on her lips as she knew what her Lord was asking and nodded.

"Good eat Miko, then bathe in the stream, then you will rest until tomorrow, this one will make sure no one is around" Sesshomaru murmured in the silence before turning on his heels and heading into the forest to circle around the clearing.

"Here you go Kagome-chan" Rin placed a speared fish in the older girls hands and Kagome nibbled on it, after that strenuous exercise it was better to eat slow, if she didn't she ran the risk of getting sick and Kagome was certain that Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate the smell.

"Thank you Rin" Kagome patted the tiny child on the head before rising to her diminutive height heading for the stream they had passed on their way to the mountain, she dipped her finger into the slow moving water and shivered lightly, the cool water would be wonderful on her heated skin.

She stripped cautiously and stepped into the stream hiding her bare body from sight and washed until all the sweat was gone, then Kagome hurriedly climbed out of the water and dressed in the clean kimono and hakama she had brought along.

When she returned Sesshomaru was situated against a tree like usual looking over the camp from a distance, Kagome paid him no mind as she slid into her sleeping bag and zipped up the side, her head touched the pillow and she was out like a light snoozing the night away.

The next morning a foot nudged her in the side "Girl wake up" Jaken's irritating screeches filtered into her ears and Kagome sat up peering around blearily and feeling groggy, not to mention sore as well "It's about damn time stupid human" Jaken grumbled as he stomped back to his previous spot.

"Sorry Jaken-sama" Kagome dipped her head apologetically as she woke completely, her senses on high alert, it was like after yesterday they were sharper, perhaps it had been because she had worked with her spiritual powers and they had grown stronger already.

Her eyes flew to where Sesshomaru was previously spotted but he wasn't there "Milord's gone to deal with something, he leaves often" Rin's voice filled the air and Kagome turned her attention on the little girl worry in her chocolate brown eyes.

She squeezed her hands together heart rate increasing "I see and when will Lord Sesshomaru return" Kagome asked holding her breath as tendrils of fear reached her heart now, her skin breaking out in goosebumps, this had the potential to get bad, whenever Inuyasha had gone off, something always happened.

"A few days or so" Rin smiled poking the fire with a stick before deeming their breakfast ready "So eat up Kagome-chan, Milord's left me in charge of you're training" she giggled childishly and Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around the tiny girl and crush her against her chest.

"Oh you are just so cute" Kagome squealed softly, in the case anyone that wasn't supposed to be there was hanging around, it never hurt to be to careful, it certainly wasn't going to be easy going unnoticed especially when she started working with her spiritual powers again.

Rin giggled happily and Kagome finally set the little girl down so that they could eat the fish that had been cooked, once the raven haired girl was finished, she sighed and climbed the side of the mountain again until she was once again on the ledge.

This time she had brought along a few canisters of water and a small bag filled with some snacks, Kagome was prepared this time and she wasn't going to leave that ledge for anything other than bathing or using the restroom, or sleeping she couldn't forget that.

Rin plopped down next to Jaken and both of them watched Kagome work tirelessly throughout the day hardly leaving that ledge for anything and taking few breaks, the sun went down and the moon returned to the sky and finally Kagome clambered down the mountain side to their camp again.

Even though she was utterly exhausted, she felt accomplished, she was able to keep her barrier raised for five minutes now and that was more than before, Kagome sat down and ate the rabbit that had been cooked for dinner then trudged off to bathe again.

Two days later, Sesshomaru returned to his pack, he thought it was going to be a peaceful return but how wrong he was, the minute he stepped into the clearing, everything went dead silent, the demon that had dared touched what belonged to him disintegrated in a blinding flash of pink light.

Kagome dropped to her knee's "Lord Sesshomaru" she sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly, that morning had been awful, it had all started the moment she had gone to the river to refill her water canisters, that demon had been there and began pestering her.

Of course when she rose to head back to camp and start her task, he had followed, Kagome had quickly spun and told him to leave "Don't play coy, I know you want me" the demon had said in a very cocky tone of voice.

That had pissed her off to no end "Stupid" she spat and stomped off, him on her heels again, he didn't notice her growing agitation until she swung around and pinned angry chocolate brown eyes on him "Get Away From Here Now" she growled in a move reminiscent of Sesshomaru's.

He had blinked dumbly at her before gliding even closer, that was until her hands were pressed to his chest and the smell of his burnt flesh reached his nose, she was a miko he realized belatedly and it made him pissed.

Kagome threw her hands in the air before gathering her fallen water canisters and stormed towards camp, the demon slinking sneakily behind her, it wasn't until she had bent to grab up her bag filled with snacks and Rin's gasp filled the air that Kagome realized he had followed her to her camp.

Her eyes flashed and she struck out with a fist, the demon had been shocked at first then he had attacked, by that she meant he had tackled her and they tousled around on the ground for several long minutes until she had him pinned down to the ground.

Years of running around feudal japan and the last few weeks had strengthened her muscles, but Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time until he broke free of her grasp and sure enough five minutes later he was up off the ground.

Kagome didn't waste a single moment and snatched up her bow and arrows, the ones she hadn't wielded in months due to very few demons actually coming after them now that the jewel no longer existed, and Inuyasha had taken care of the few that had easily with a simple swing of his tetsusaiga.

"You bitch, how dare you touch me with you're filthy hands" the demon snarled growing angry when all he got was a blank eyed stare from the raven haired human, Kagome's jaw locked and her irritation sky rocketed to new heights.

Then the demons attention had shifted and Kagome took her chance to fire her arrow, she turned and spotted the reason for the demons distraction, "You are unharmed" Sesshomaru strode forward and Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm fine, all he did was pester me really, though that last little bit was probably my fault I singed him with my reiki" she elaborated when all she got was a silver brow raised in her direction "Really" Kagome huffed when Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

Then "This one didn't realize how his absence might be perceived to other demons, you are a magnet for trouble miko and this one will take this example into account and be better prepared next time" Sesshomaru rumbled, Kagome squeaked and scrambled up the side of the mountain to work on her task.

Kagome's mind was a flurry of activity as she stood before that silver barrier, it wasn't her fault that demons all found her fascination and liked to come after her, but at least with Sesshomaru she knew where she stood with the daiyoukai, a ningen that had been assigned to revive his father that's it.

In her distracted state, Kagome didn't realize she had unconsciously raised her barrier and it had expanded to become more rounded like a true miko's, below Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction, it proved to him that she had continued working on her task even in his absence.

When Kagome focused, she was surprised, her barrier was now pressing against the silver barrier weakly but it was more, she could have cheered but concentrated harder strengthening her own barrier as much as she could.

For half an hour, Kagome kept her barrier raised pushing insistently against the silver one, she grit her teeth forcing her powers outward until she couldn't take it any longer, the strain had got to her and her pink barrier shattered into a million pieces.

Sesshomaru was right there as she toppled off the ledge and caught her deftly in his arms, her chest was heaving with exertion and her eyes were dulled in exhaustion, he knew she wouldn't be ready for a couple hours at most to try again, so he settled her on the ground in front of the fire.

"Rest" he ordered and Kagome's eyes fluttered close, she was to tired to argue like usual, when her breathing evened out, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to the silver barrier and a small smirk tilted the corners of his lips upwards, there was a crack in the silver barrier now due to Kagome.

Jaken about had a heart attack when he saw that smirk on his lord's face, and he wondered why, what was it about the human girl that brought such an expression onto the usually stoic daiyoukai, while he pondered, Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree to keep watch over his pack.

A few hours later, Kagome sat up with a little yawn slipping through her lips, she was thirsty, so she reached for a water canister, when she was finished she closed the cap and peered around, Kagome sighed but tensed when something brushed against her hair.

"This Sesshomaru commends you miko, you've cracked the silver barrier with you're own, your task should be easier now, finish off the barrier and travel within the mountain to gather what has been required of you" Sesshomaru was behind her speaking in low dulcet tones again.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened and they flew to the ledge, sure enough though it was barely noticeable a crack had indeed formed on the silver barrier like Sesshomaru had said, this time Kagome couldn't stop herself as she jumped to her feet a cheer falling from her pale pink lips.

"Oh yeah in you're face Bakayasha, not so useless now am I" she did a little dance to Sesshomaru's hidden amusement, he would never let it be known of course and really the miko did deserve a little happiness since she had managed so much in just a few days time.

"Enough" Sesshomaru interrupted her little victory cheer "I expect to see that barrier down in three more days, and you'll take the last day to gather the ash and rock" he rumbled and Kagome calmed immediately at his words a determined look filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome bowed her head before raising her eyes to the silver barrier, three days later, the silver barrier collapsed before the might of Kagome's pink one, her eyes were lit up with happiness and her barrier stayed strong.

A week that's all it took for the miko to realize her true capabilities, she wasn't even half way done with the long list of tasks the fates had assigned her, but it was enough for Sesshomaru to understand why Kagome was the only one capable of reviving Inutaisho.

The extent of her abilities ranged from more than just raising a barrier, that was something all miko should learn, and Kagome had done it by herself without any teacher, sure he had given her instructions the first day the rest she had figured out day by day until she had perfected it.

And the barrier, it had grown massively to cover the entire ledge she stood upon and even more, Sesshomaru was certain that if the girl kept practicing then she would be able to cover their entire camp it was breathtaking and once again he chuckled inwardly, his half brother was a little fool.

"Well done Miko but you're task is only half finished travel within the mountain and return before nightfall or you'll be left behind" Sesshomaru threatened lightly just to see how the raven haired girl would react and it was a marvelous reaction.

Kagome scurried to the entrance of the cave and disappeared from view, her aura flared in panic, 'Right ash and rock, ash and rock, ash and rock' she chanted as she ventured deeper into the inactive volcano, the path was treacherous and she almost fell to her doom a couple times.

The heat was nearly unbearable as well, even though it was inactive, the inside of Mount Fuji was blistering hot, Kagome swiped her inky black tresses over her shoulder flinging some sweat that had clung to her brow away, it sizzled and evaporated in just a second.

'This isn't fun' Kagome sulked as she knelt down and her knee's were scorched, she winced and began gathering what was needed, when she felt she had enough, Kagome stood and trudged wearily to the entrance again and emerged just before the sun disappeared.

Sesshomaru growled pleased the girl had heeded his warning, he wouldn't have left her behind sure but she didn't need to know that "I made it" Kagome collapsed to her knee's and gave a cry of pain, her knee's were blistered.

"Good, we'll head back to you're well and you can rest for the rest of the night" Sesshomaru commented and Kagome struggled to her feet, he saw the problem and leaped onto the ledge gathering her into his arms and set her gently on the ground.

Kagome lay flat on her back in exhaustion then her eyes wandered to the side "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think I got enough" she pointed sluggishly at the containers filled with ash and the many rocks she had picked up along the way.

His eyebrows shot up, that was more than what was required, no wonder it had taken her so long, she had only needed two rocks at the most and one container of ash "It's plenty" Sesshomaru nodded not telling Kagome that she had gone overboard.

"Oh good" she sighed closing her eyes ignoring the pain in her gut as it rumbled in hunger and fell asleep, what could she say she was tired after all that work, Sesshomaru smirked and stuffed the rocks and containers in her yellow monstrosity before settling against a tree to rest for the night.

The next morning, they packed up and headed back towards bone eaters well, by the time they returned, it had become an absolute necessity for Kagome to return to her era and stock up on supplies again, so with a farewell and a small smile, she leaped over the ledge and into the dark.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, he was going to have to find some way to follow her one of these days, it bugged him immensely that her scent just disappeared as if it had never been there, for now though he would be patient.

When Kagome returned, her second task had been set "This one has been contacted by the fates again, Miko you're second task is to gain three scales from a dragon demon, you're task is to defeat him and make him submit" Sesshomaru stated.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened before she stuttered "Does that mean I have to train" Kagome questioned, it had been hell working her spiritual powers, but now she had to work on her physical strength it was going to be a bitch.

"No, you'll face this demon with nothing but what you've learned so far, every day you'll face him until you can overcome his strength with you're own" Sesshomaru smirked lightly and turned his back on the miko leading his pack forward to their new destination.


	4. Chapter 3 Second Task: Submit To Me

For nothing but a solid week Sesshomaru steered his pack in the right direction, his attention solely on making it to the dragon demon the fates had chosen as Kagome's second task, his fist tightened in his sleeves, this task wasn't necessary so it made him wonder.

Kagome was oblivious to Sesshomaru's inner turmoil as she was fighting down her own panic, it was ridiculous how the heck did the fates think she was capable of beating a dragon demon with nothing but the skills she had gain so far which wasn't much and then to make him submit what kind of crap was that.

"We approach" Sesshomaru's smooth baritone voice filled the air startling Kagome from her internal musings, her eyes flashed in his direction before nodding in understanding, his own golden orbs glinted in the sunlight, this dragon was a strong demon.

The closer they got the easier it was for Kagome to tell that the ensuing task wouldn't be an easy one, his aura brushed against her's and she nearly fell to her knee's under the sheer power of it, Kagome righted herself a moment later, she wouldn't be the one to fall, he would.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru what is it that brings you before me" the dragon floated lazily in the air before them, his aquamarine eyes settling on the young raven haired girl a few steps behind the daiyoukai, "And why are you in the company of a mere mortal child" he questioned in a deep voice.

Sesshomaru glanced between the dragon and his second human ward "Hakari-san, this Sesshomaru comes before you because it is necessary, the miko has been given a task and this one is merely here to see the completion of the task" he spoke.

Kagome came forward when Sesshomaru beckoned her forward silently "Tha...that's right Hakari-san, I must defeat you and make you submit and I must take three of you're scales" she stuttered lightly before finishing in a confident voice.

Hakari twisted his head to stare at his crystal blue scales, they shined in the daylight "Or child I could just give you the scales you need" he offered tilting his head to the side, she was interesting and he had no wish to fight with the girl.

"I'm sorry Hakari-san, the fates have ordered it, demanded really" Kagome wrung her hands nervously, while the thought of not fighting this seemingly gentle dragon demon was nice, she knew that if things didn't progress as the fates wanted then something terrible would happen.

The dragon sighed "If you must miko, then attack, but know I will not kill you" Hakari rasped, before disappearing from view, aura masked, Kagome froze and her eyes searched the clearing, a shadow formed above her head and she almost didn't have enough time to get out of the way of the massive spiked tail coming at her.

Kagome spun on her heel, heart pounding erratically in her chest, this was going to be one of those things that made her question her sanity, what the hell was she thinking, she could have just taken the scales 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' Kagome inwardly berated herself, consequences be damned.

Hakari spun and snapped his jaws, catching a bit of the girls kimono and tearing it a little, Kagome's eyes rounded in slight fear and she looked at her arm that was slightly bleeding and then to Hakari, she pushed down the urge to whimper and darted to the right to avoid getting hit again.

This continued on for awhile, Kagome dodging as best she could and Hakari striking out with either his tail, claws or jaws until the girl couldn't go on for much longer and in a move that shocked the dragon demon, her barrier materialized around her preventing him from attacking again.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, so she was learning "I'm not done yet Hakari-san" Kagome called pushing reiki into her hands until they glowed a bright pink, then she forced it to form into something tangible a small dagger that she could wield.

When she was finished, Kagome looked at her hands as if she had never seen them before, that had been a subconscious decision that her conscious mind had no part of, but now that she had learned what else she could do with her powers.

Hakari's tail crashed down upon her barrier before a pained groan escaped from between his scaly lips, his tail curled against his body as it burned "Though you are untrained miko, you have the potential, well done, rest you're wounds for tonight and we'll continue tomorrow" he spoke gently.

Her barrier collapsed and the knife she had formed faded out of existence, it seemed when she wasn't using her spiritual powers that anything she created with her reiki vanished in the blink of an eye, Kagome sighed and trudged wearily to the camp that had been set up a distance away.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes trailed over the little miko he had taken into his pack, despite having only figured out what else she could do with her powers in the last little bit of the fight, she was covered in still bleeding scratches and her clothes were nearly in shreds.

He scented the air lightly and smelt hot springs a little ways away "Miko, take Rin and go to the hot springs, this Sesshomaru orders you to" Sesshomaru waved the two females off in the direction he had scented the heated air that accompanied hot springs.

"Yay, Rin gets to bathe with Kagome-chan" Rin clapped her hands together and Kagome sent the little girl a fond smile, and Hakari chuckled at the child's enthusiasm, soon enough both girls were gone in the direction the dai had pointed them.

"Why do you travel with two ningen females, I've heard stories about you're hatred for their kind" Hakari couldn't help but ask, Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on the dragon, they were narrowed in thought, he himself wondered why.

"This one saved Rin from death, and for the Miko, this Sesshomaru only protects her just to see the look on that worthless half demons face, when he realizes just all he has lost and by then it will be much to late" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, golden eyes darkening.

Deep laughter filled the air from Hakari until all was quiet "Yes, I'd heard that Inuyasha has gotten himself mixed up with another half demon, Hinoko I believe it was" he explained and Sesshomaru nodded his head, even he knew of the half demoness his ignorant half brother had mated on a whim.

Nearly an hour later, Kagome and Rin returned, both females smelling like strawberries, they sat around the fire chitchatting about this and that while the fish that had been caught cooked, then they ate before heading to sleep Rin curled up in Kagome's arms as was usual now.

The next morning Kagome sat up and rubbed her sleep crusted eyes, she winced at the movements as pain flared in her sore limbs 'Ow' she grimaced inwardly suddenly wishing all of her wounds were gone, Sesshomaru's head snapped upwards when Kagome's spiritual powers flared.

Even Hakari was curious as the miko was surrounded in a bright pink light, a moment later it faded to reveal all of the small wounds he had given her the other day, had vanished, "Lord Sesshomaru you didn't mention she had the ability to heal as well" he accused.

"This one was unaware of the ability as well, but this will be good for the miko, the more she learns the easier it will be for her to complete her tasks" Sesshomaru rumbled softly, his voice not reaching Kagome's ears as he had settled further away than usual from their encampment.

Kagome was shocked beyond belief, all she had wanted was for her wounds to be gone and they vanished without a trace, she was learning more about herself now as she traveled with Sesshomaru, than she ever had while traveling with Inuyasha, a bitter smile came to her lips.

"Perhaps I was only pathetic in you're presence" her lips formed the words quietly, to quiet for Sesshomaru's or Hakari's ears to catch, but Jaken heard them just fine and he lowered his gaze to the ground as his eyes filled with pity, the half demon had dealt a lot of damage to the miko it seemed.

Breakfast was eaten in silence until Kagome jumped to her feet "Hakari-san, I'm ready" she called softly and ducked to avoid the claws that was aimed at her shoulder, yesterday all she had done was dodge until the very end, not today, she was going to start fighting back little by little.

Like Hakari, she also didn't want to hurt the dragon, he was to kind, gentle even, so Kagome turned her thoughts inward as she tried to come up with a way to avoid accidentally purifying the dragon demon with her growing spiritual powers.

Hakari's spiked tail swung through the air and slammed into the miko's side, he winced, he didn't want to seriously maim the girl, but Kagome was up on her feet again a moment later, blood dribbling down her side and plain white kimono stained a dark red.

Kagome cringed and erected a barrier around herself, earlier she had subconsciously healed her wounds, so now she was going to try it on her own, she forced her reiki into her hand and pressed it to the bleeding wound and willed the flesh to stitch together.

While the miko worked on discovering how to heal herself and keeping her barrier up, Hakari attacked trying everything he could think of to destroy the pink dome of reiki, even though it burned him when he touched it, he was nothing if not persistent.

Finally, when her skin melded together, her barrier dropped, and Kagome spun to the right avoiding the slash aimed at her neck, her movements were faster and her eyes were able to keep up with Hakari's quick movements just slightly but it was enough to let her know she was improving.

Hakari eyed his opponent as she danced in and out of his attacks, it was no wonder Sesshomaru was her protector, if the other demons knew how quick the miko learned things they would want to destroy her, he only hoped that would never happen, if only other miko's were more welcoming to the demon kind.

Like yesterday, Kagome formed a tangible dagger, it's intent was to pin something in place to prevent it from moving, she tossed it and she grimaced, her throwing skills were crappy at best, and her formed dagger blinked out of existence three feet away from her.

The dragon laughed then "Perhaps you should practice" Hakari rumbled deep within his chest and Kagome frowned forcing her reiki to form another dagger, it was sent sailing in his direction falling short by several, several feet.

'Damn it, I guess Hakari-san is right, but something like that won't hold me back forever' Kagome sulked inwardly as she dodged to the right just as Hakari's jaws nearly bit down on her arm, she tried again to form her blade and found it difficult as she ran.

But that didn't stop her for long and soon enough Kagome held another dagger in her hand imbued with immobilizing powers, this time she waited until Hakari was close enough and then she threw her blade forcing more reiki into it to make sure it lasted, it struck true and pinned his tail to the ground.

Hakari's head swiveled around to his tail, aquamarine eyes going wide, though the reiki was weak and it was easily crushed, it told him just what kind of power had been held within the dagger, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he wanted to hurt her and had tried to immobilize him instead.

"Good, you're learning" he praised gently and he got a blinding smile flashed his way from the miko in training, if she kept up at the rate she was going, Kagome was going to be a miko of great power, one well known in all the lands and coveted by men.

Kagome dropped and rolled to her feet to avoid getting smashed by the tail she had previously tried to pin, it hadn't worked, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying again, the minute Hakari was distracted she would throw another one and aim a little higher.

Sesshomaru had watched all this with knowing eyes, the fates had told him that this would be the eventual outcome, Kagome was coming into her birthright, the past was where she truly belonged now, even though the portal between times had been left open for her continued use.

Just a few weeks ago he would have never thought that the irritating girl that had hung off his despised half brother like a curtain would be capable of such difficult feats, but Sesshomaru could tell that in possible a few weeks, Hakari would be defeated and made to submit.

He realized though what this test was all about, the fates were turning Kagome into the human version of an alpha female, one that had power to rival those of his fathers, and as she was miko, any children she had by a demon would be full blood unlike Izayoi, who could only bare his father half demon.

Hakari's aquamarine eyes followed the moving form of Kagome, his tail twitched in anticipation and he lashed out, it struck true this time in her stomach, he was quick to stop his attack, and the girl hit the ground with a thud.

"Miko" he called leaning over her, Kagome was crying softly with out a sound as she raised a reiki filled hand and pressed it to her newest wound, their session was done for the day it seemed "Rest, you've done well" Hakari turned and headed for the tree.

Kagome sighed and flopped listlessly against the ground jarring her sore as hell body, no matter one of these days the soreness would fade and she'd be able to fight without tiring, right now though that seemed like such a far off dream.

"Kagome-chan are you alright" Rin leaned over the older girl worry in her brown eyes, Kagome sat up and scooped the little girl into her arms causing Rin to squeal and giggles to fill the air and a few chuckles to float towards the two girls from Hakari.

"I'm fine Rin-chan" Kagome assured the adorable child cuddling her against her chest for a moment before setting Rin on her feet, dinner was made soon afterwards and once both girls were finished they crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next two weeks were filled with nothing but learning the extent of her newest abilities, her reiki becoming stronger, her reiki dagger taking less time to form and less concentration to keep it from blinking out of existence, and her healing capabilities had blossomed as well.

On the morning of the first day of her fourth week since she had been assigned her second task by the fates, Kagome woke feeling determined, it hadn't taken her but a week to complete the first one and she was going to finish her second one today no matter what.

Once breakfast had been devoured, Kagome rose to her small height "Hakari-san, I am ready today is the day I beat you and make you submit" she vowed fiercely her hand already clenched around a reiki dagger imbued with immobilizing powers.

Hakari's aquamarine eyes peered into chocolate brown before nodding "I would expect no less miko, show me all you've learned" he spoke kindly before darting forward tail swishing out, but Kagome was quicker now and she tucked her shoulder in and spun to the right to avoid getting hit.

Her brown eyes were narrowed in concentration as she built up her reiki in her dagger and ducked, dodged and weaved in and out of Hakari's attacks, getting in a few of her own hits by shooting a ball of purifying powers at him, not enough to kill but enough to weaken.

Sesshomaru was watching the fight with interest, Hakari's aura was weakening slowly but surely, he doubted the dragon even realized what was going on, but Kagome she knew exactly what she was doing, she had learned a lot as she fought Hakari day after day getting stronger every waking moment.

His golden eyes were drawn to the shining pink dagger in the miko's hand felt the reiki built within and chuckled softly, as Kagome had vowed earlier today it seemed was going to be the day she managed to defeat the dragon and make him submit before taking no more than three scales.

Hakari cursed softly as his serpentine body twisted and rolled to avoid getting hit by another one of the young girls orbs of shining pink purifying powers, she had gotten better at reading his moves and was spinning in and out of his own attacks with ease now.

His lips pulled downwards, something was seriously wrong, his body was moving at half the speed it could usually move but he didn't realize, Kagome smiled inwardly, she felt bad but Hakari needed to be taken down even if it meant deceiving him somewhat.

"Oi Hakari-san" Kagome called sweetly tucking her chin into her chest to avoid getting beheaded by a swipe of his sharp claws, when the dragon had his attention focused on her, she tossed another ball of her purifying powers at him sufficiently distracting him enough.

Sesshomaru leaned forward curiously as Kagome shot forward, and slammed her reiki dagger into the dragons tail, then pushed off the ground with her hands and cartwheeled backwards, Hakari had frozen in place and wasn't moving a muscle, his silver brows pushed together in confusion.

Hakari was the first to realize, "You, well done young miko" he gestured with his eyes, the only thing he was able to move at the moment how proud he was of the young girl, she had honed her powers tirelessly these last couple of weeks and had finally managed to pin him to the spot frozen.

"Thank you Hakari-san, but my task isn't finished" Kagome frowned, she hated the fates in this moment as she took a deep breath and flared her aura outwards to press down on the dragon overcoming his own powerful aura.

Hakari twisted his head to the side knowing what the miko wanted and bared his throat for her, "I submit" he murmured and that massive aura vanished hidden behind a barrier deceiving everyone into thinking she wasn't as strong as she now was.

Kagome bristled with pleasure, she had overcome her second near impossible task and she strode forward "Then rise" she commanded, she was alpha female over Hakari now, not that she truly knew it yet but someday she would.

Hakari got to his feet and plucked three crystal blue scales from his tail and handed them over to Kagome "This one thanks you miko for the kindness you have showed" he bowed deferring to the human girl and floating into the skies heading for his caves until she called for him.

Her ebony brows creased, "Lord Sesshomaru why did Hakari-san bow like that" Kagome questioned softly watching the dragon demon disappear from view, the inu daiyoukai stepped up behind his second human ward golden eyes trained on the spot Hakari had disappeared.

"Some day miko, all you're questions will be answered, but it won't be by this one" Sesshomaru rumbled and Kagome turned to face him, chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion, the dai shook his head and faced the opposite direction.

"Time to go huh Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome yawned tiredly but she walked to her bag and gathered her belongings feeling accomplished, it had been two months plus an extra week since she had stopped traveling with Inuyasha and she was already stronger than before.

"Yes Miko, we travel to the well again to restock on supplies and to fulfill a promise this one made to himself" Sesshomaru dipped his head in acknowledgment leading his pack forward again in the direction of bone eaters well.

Kagome titled her head to the side curiously "What kind of promise Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking that is, if you do, then I won't ask again" she bowed her head as she babbled, her cheeks stained red in embarrassment.

Deep chuckles filled the air and Sesshomaru craned his neck to peer at the miko he had taken under his wing "To prevent you from becoming uneasy or agitated, this one vowed to take you to the well after every task you complete to visit you're loved ones" he spoke in that smooth baritone.

Her cheeks flared and the blush darkened, but this time not out of embarrassment but in affection for the big inu dai that had saved her in her time of need and given her something new to do with her life, it wasn't love, but a sisterly kind of affection, not that she'd tell him that.

"This one thanks you Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled lightly, it was so weird referring to herself in third person, but person it drove home the fact of how grateful she truly was to Sesshomaru, his golden eyes glanced at her before he turned his head around.

To hear those words slip through her lips had been something else entirely, it made him want to protect the miko even more, Sesshomaru shook his head ridding it of the thoughts that now consumed him, he was certain the miko was to be his fathers.

"And this Sesshomaru see's no need to continue thanking him" he grumbled and got another giggle this time from both of the human females he traveled with, Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened imperceptibly as he eyed his tiny child ward, it wasn't so unbearable having them in his pack.

Kagome smiled behind her hand but allowed silence to fall over their little group, each of them making the week long trek back to Inuyasha's forest and subsequently the bone eaters well so that she may visit with her family and stock up on food supplies before her third task was assigned.


	5. Chapter 4 Third Task: Forge and Name

When Kagome returned four days later, the fates had yet again contacted Sesshomaru and had assigned her third task, this time he didn't even need to say it "What is it this time Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked brushing off her hakama.

Sesshomaru eyed the raven haired teen for several long minutes, this next task was going to be next to impossible "You must forge a sword with you're own reiki and make it permanently tangible, also you must add youkai properties to it" he explained waiting for the realization to set it.

Her ebony brows creased and those chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion "They want me to what now" Kagome nearly shrieked, but she managed to keep her voice at a moderate volume so that she didn't hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"Of course this Sesshomaru intends to help you by adding some of his own youkai, but the rest is up to you miko, also this one has been informed that you only have a month to form you're sword" Sesshomaru added even more to his previous statement.

Kagome hung her head a sigh falling from her lips and tugged on her long inky blue/black tresses, this was so frustrating, those fates were trying to kill her she was certain of it "And did they happen to tell you Lord Sesshomaru where I am to perform this task" Kagome sulked.

Golden eyes trained on the miko, one corner of his lips tilted upwards in amusement "Yes, we'll go to Totosai's" Sesshomaru rumbled, Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up and he knew instantly what the young girl was thinking.

"Rin, we are going to travel via cloud" Sesshomaru ordered and the little girl climbed onto Ah Un, before Kagome could react, he had wrapped his arm around the girls tiny waist and formed his cloud beneath his feet taking to the skies.

For her part, Kagome thought she had managed her shock well, though for obvious reasons she didn't look down and kept her gaze focused on the silver part of Sesshomaru's armor "How long will this take Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered knowing full well he could hear her at this distance.

"Not but a few more moments miko" Sesshomaru chuckled, the second he said that, they touched ground and he set Kagome properly on her feet right outside the entrance of Totosai's cave, Kagome clapped her hands and darted forward in excitement.

"Totosai" she called cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder and for it to echo off the walls of cave, the old demon came forward eyes large in his face, but it wasn't Kagome he was looking at, it was Sesshomaru.

"EEHH, no get away from here" Totosai brandished his hammer and prepared to knock Sesshomaru out of his home, but a fist slamming down on top of his head had him swiveling around "Uh who are you" he asked blinking in confusion.

Face settled into one of anger now, she should have expected this "Damn it Totosai, don't you remember me, It's Kagome, you know the girl that use to travel with Inuyasha" Kagome tapped her foot angrily as she waited for recognition to click in the old demon's brain.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha said that ye were dead Lady Kagome" Totosai scratched his head in confusion, Kagome snorted and rolled her brown eyes, Sesshomaru watched her with some amusement in his golden eyes as she rapped Totosai over the head again giving him another lump.

"Well clearly he was wrong because as you can see I'm right here and alive" Kagome huffed, the next time she saw that idiot hanyou, she was definitely going to be giving him a piece of her freaking mind, dead her ass, just because she had vanished without a trace didn't mean she had kicked the bucket.

Having given the miko plenty of time to reacquaint herself with the old demon that was his fathers vassal, Sesshomaru came forward "Totosai, this one requests permission to stay here for a month, while the miko performs a task given to her by the fates" he spoke in that smooth baritone.

The group was quickly given permission after that and Sesshomaru led his pack to the far wall and ordered them to set up camp "After lunch is when you start, this one suggests working on making you're sword tangible first" he offered some advice before falling silent.

Kagome nodded committing his words to memory and stoked the fire to get it going properly, she was surprised that Totosai had agreed so easily, to them staying in his home, it was risky because they ran the risk of meeting Inuyasha if he ever came by to get Tetsusaiga sharpened or worked on.

A tugging on her sleeve had Kagome focusing her attention outwardly again "Yes Rin-chan" Kagome smiled at the little girl, Rin's eyes sparkled in childish wonder before she pointed at the tea pot that was whistling softly signaling the water was ready "Here you go Rin" she grinned.

"Milord, Rin has brought you, you're tea" Rin bustled over to the daiyoukai and presented the little tea cup to Sesshomaru, the dai took it and brought it to his lips taking a careful sip of the hot beverage, his golden eyes shot to Kagome a moment later.

"Very good Rin" Sesshomaru patted the child on the head and sent her scurrying back to the miko's side, it's where the girl stayed most days now, Kagome was nurturing and Rin was blossoming under the older girls subtle teachings.

Once the fish were finished and eaten, Kagome stood brushing the dirt from her hakama "Alright Lord Sesshomaru, I'm ready" she smiled nervously before hiding the scent behind a barrier so that it didn't upset the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shot to the miko in surprise, so she wasn't going to forget about everything she had learned, good "Very well then miko come along" he turned and stalked over to an unused anvil and gestured for Kagome to stand before it.

"Form a sword, not a dagger" he ordered and watched as Kagome forced her reiki into both of her hands, eyes closed in concentration, slowly but surely a sword as forming, it was an agonizing process since this was her first attempt at forming such a weapon, daggers were more her thing.

Kagome bit her lip and pushed more reiki into the semi tangible weapon she could feel forming in her hands, beads of sweat slid down her face as she worked, even Totosai was eyeing her curiously from his spot far, far away from Sesshomaru.

When she felt she had accomplished her first task, Kagome's chocolate brown eyes snapped open and her they went impossibly wide, there in her hands was the worst sword imaginable, it was only fourteen inches in length and it was wavering.

Sesshomaru sighed, perhaps he should have had her forming swords not daggers during her second task, then this one would be much easier "Add more reiki to it and shape it properly" he instructed, he was the only one allowed to help her after all.

Kagome released a long suffering sigh before she narrowed her eyes and did as Sesshomaru had ordered by forcing more of her reiki into the blade and forming it into a proper shape and length, slowly it stopped wavering and became tangible and the length increased to thirty two inches.

She relaxed then after making sure that the sword wouldn't blink out of existence, Kagome was certain that the more she practiced this particular aspect, the easier it would be to create swords, and at least with this she'd have another weapon to use in case she ran out of arrows.

An idea came to her then, Kagome's brown eyes widened and a small smile lifted her lips upwards, yes the next time they came across a demon she would try her theory out, but for now, Kagome's smile faded from her lips and she looked at her reiki sword.

Golden eyes roved over the blade before nodding "Well done, you've accomplished the first part of the task, though you're struggles aren't over yet, you must learn how to make it permanently tangible" Sesshomaru spoke spooking Kagome slightly.

Her reiki sword wavered until Kagome got a handle on her concentration again and calmed her erratic heart down "Lord Sesshomaru" she pouted and got a silver brow raised at her "Right" Kagome sulked and eyed her sword again with another sigh.

Several hours later, Kagome collapsed in her bed roll after eating dinner, so far she had only managed to make the hilt real "Night Rin-chan" she murmured into the child's hair and got a little giggle from Rin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Kagome-chan, Milord, Jaken-sama" Rin's sweet voice filled the air a moment later as she told everyone goodnight, except for Totosai, he had left earlier to gather some materials to work on new swords while Kagome was working on making a tangible one.

A few days later, on her fourth day, trying the third task, Kagome managed to make another part of her sword permanently tangible, her chest was heaving with the exertion from forcing her reiki into the blade and making it always usable.

"Not surprising miko, you've done exceptionally well since the start" Sesshomaru praised lightly from his spot against the wall, he had to applaud the girl and give her some major credit, at first he hadn't been to sure, but now Sesshomaru was one hundred percent certain, Kagome was the only one that could handle the tasks set before her.

Kagome's cheek turned red and she tossed the dai a grin "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she quipped sweetly before turning back around to work some more on her sword, she was going to complete this task to no matter how much she had to do.

Two days later, Kagome managed to make the rest of her reiki sword permanently tangible, the amount of power she had poured into the blade made her collapse and Sesshomaru caught her again as was the habit they had formed.

"Go rest Miko, then we'll work on adding youkai abilities to it" Sesshomaru murmured as he set the girl on her bed roll, Kagome was quick to climb in and easily fall asleep, Totosai in his distracted state had moved towards the sword the miko had created and reached out to touch it.

His hand was repelled and the sword glowed bright pink, but Totosai pressed on until his hand was burned beyond recognition "Lady Kagome really must not want anyone but her touching this sword, it's gonna be a beauty when it's done" Totosai whistled as his wounds healed.

Sesshomaru smirked at the accurate description of Kagome's sword, already one could tell that the hilt was going to be a deep blue color and the blade itself aquamarine, Hakari must have influenced Kagome's thoughts somewhat hence the colors.

"Would you want someone to touch a sword you've created with you're own two hands Totosai" Kagome's voice grumbled from her bed roll, she couldn't sleep with that demon yacking away at such a loud volume, and it had pulled her from her rest.

Totosai scratched the back of his head "No I suppose not Lady Kagome" he muttered as he headed over to the spot he had chosen to stay in during the entirety of Sesshomaru and his packs stay in his home, it sucked that he couldn't kick the dai out, but even he knew not to mess with the fates.

Once silence returned to the blistering hot cave, Kagome snuggled down in her bed roll and closed her eyes to get a little sleep before Sesshomaru had Jaken wake her as was per the norm and she was ordered to get back to work.

Four hours later when she woke, Kagome had a stick shoved in her hand, on the end was cooked venison, Sesshomaru must have gone hunting for them since he refused to even get into her yellow monstrosity without her permission, something about not being a nosy pack member if she recalled correctly.

She shook her head and ate quickly taking a few sips of her water before she deemed herself finished "Good bring the ash, rocks and scales you acquired" Sesshomaru's tone brooked no arguments and Kagome jumped to her feet grabbing up two of the rocks, one container of ash and the three scales.

"Okay so how are we going to do this Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked baffled over what to do next, with her reiki she somewhat understood, but she had no idea what the three items she had gathered were for, though she supposed she could stop rambling in her mind and listen to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Kagome's attention to be focused on him once more and once it had he spoke "Use your reiki and merge the powers of each item into you're sword, then my youkai will be added afterwards" he explained.

Kagome grimaced and held one of the rocks to her reiki sword, holding her breath as she focused reiki into her hands, the blade absorbed the rock and her chocolate brown eyes widened, the other rock was then added in much the same way leaving her with the scales and ash.

"So what kind of power do you think my sword will have Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome questioned as she worked on adding the ash next and soon it was absorbed like the rocks had been, Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and she had to fight with herself not to squeal at how adorable the sight was.

"Lava to be certain, possibly water, healing if you so choose, and maybe this one's poison" Sesshomaru listed the possibilities and Kagome's brown eyes glanced at him in disbelief, but ultimately she would end up finding out herself.

At the possible abilities, Kagome tilted her head to the side mimicking Sesshomaru's previous actions "You mean that if I want I can add my healing reiki to the sword and thus it would have healing properties as well" she asked lightly and Sesshomaru nodded his head silently.

'Interesting, I wonder how that would work though' Kagome carried on the conversation in her head as she held each of Hakari's scales to her sword and they were soon gone giving the sword a pink and blue hue before the sword changed color to a dark blue, but she wasn't done yet.

Sesshomaru stepped forward his youkai gathered into his hand and pressed it over the sword, because Kagome willed it, he was only able to touch it then and possibly never again, the sword changed colors again this time to the previously thought aquamarine.

When Sesshomaru stepped back, Kagome's hand was filled with her healing reiki and she held her hand to her sword filling it the sword was illuminated a bright pink and then the sword absorbed the reiki, giving the blade healing properties like she had wanted.

"Yes, I did it and in only a week" Kagome began to cheer, but one look at Sesshomaru's expression she deflated "What now Lord Sesshomaru" she sighed feeling exhausted all of a sudden, creating a sword from her own powers was a lot of work after all.

"In order to complete the task you've been assigned, you must now give you're sword a name and it must be an appropriate one that the sword will accept, the only way you'll know is when she vibrates in approval" Sesshomaru announced and Kagome's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Sesshomaru didn't speak instead he moved to the wall and slid down into a sitting position, this next part was all on Kagome, he couldn't help her no matter what, Kagome slumped even further and she gazed at her sword in complete and utter confusion.

So it began, everyday Kagome would attempt to name her sword and she would get no reaction from it whatsoever, it was frustrating and beginning to grate on her nerves, but Kagome knew that this was something she had to do on her own.

A week passed and still nothing, Kagome was about ready to give up and say screw it, this was turning out to be an impossible task, she just couldn't do it, Sesshomaru refused to talk to her and even Rin had been quietly lately.

Totosai had made himself scarce during the days and only came back during the nights, long after she had gone to sleep, Kagome swiped at her eyes, "Damn it" she cried lightly and though she was extremely frustrated she set her sword down with a gentleness that didn't escape Sesshomaru.

He knew how frustrating such a daunting task could be, he had been in her shoes once, but Sesshomaru was so certain that Kagome would be able to name her sword correctly even if it took her the rest of the month to do so.

Another week went by, and she was no closer to naming her sword, but that morning Kagome hopped up and grabbed her blade from the ground heading outside protecting her feet with her reiki, it was something she had been practicing, she almost floated off the ground.

Sesshomaru followed his charge after ordering Rin and Jaken to stay put, he was curious what was she going to try today, by the time he reached Kagome, she was already spinning mimicking a few moves she had seen him and Inuyasha use time after time.

A blast of water shot through the air, when Kagome swung her sword down, chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise, what followed the water was lava, then a stream of pink and of course poison, now that she had figured out all her sword could do, Kagome could name the blade.

"You're name will be.." Kagome trailed off loosing her confidence somewhat, she looked to Sesshomaru and he gestured with his hands to say what she had chosen as her blades name "Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho" she stated softly.

At the name, the sword began to vibrate and almost hum, Kagome's eyes softened and she clutched the blade to her chest gently being mindful of it's sharp edges to avoid being cut "Congratulations miko" Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her internal happiness.

"While you've been trying to name you're blade, the fates have been in contact again, once you've stopped up on supplies, we'll go to Bokuseno the magnolia tree demon and consult with him" Sesshomaru commented easily.

Kagome took a deep breath "Lord Sesshomaru do you think we could walk and possibly seek out a few lesser demons so that I may test a couple of theories out when I return from my era" she twiddled her thumbs, she had no idea if he would say yes or not but she had to try.

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes in confusion, then her words sunk in and he smirked, who was he to deny the miko a little bit of fun, if she wanted to test her strengths against demons then he wouldn't be the one to stop her "Of course Miko" he dipped his head in acquiesce.

Soon the quartet was on their way back to the bone eaters well and when she was on her feet, Kagome jumped into the depths arriving in her era again "Mama" she called drawing the older woman from the shed a happy smile spreading across her lips.

"Yes Kagome dear" Satomi asked softly eyeing her daughter, or rather the sword that rested about her waist it was beautiful and she wondered how Kagome had acquired such a blade, or how it had come to be in her possession in the first place.

Kagome's eyes followed her mothers line of sight "Isn't chiryo-ho beautiful, I made her all by myself" she quipped in a pride filled voice "But that's not what I want to talk about, do you think we can stop by the book store after we finish shopping for supplies" she wrung her hands nervously.

Satomi blinked, her daughter had made that sword "Why do you call it chiryo-ho, as if the sword was alive" she tilted her head in confusion as she made her way to Kagome's side, her daughter pulled the sword from her obi and stroked the blade with a gentle hand making it hum.

"That's why Mama, because she is alive and her full name is Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho, but I call her chiryo-ho for short, she loves it" Kagome chattered as they walked into the house so Satomi could grab her keeps and so that she could put her sword somewhere safe.

"As for you're question, yes we can stop by the book store, tell me how is Lord Sesshomaru faring" Satomi asked as she started up the car and backed out of the driveway to begin the start of their supply run, she always went with Kagome now seeing as she didn't have to much to do.

Kagome took a deep breath "He's doing well, in fact I catch Lord Sesshomaru using the gift I bought him every night, he's like an older brother if you know what I mean, he's always there giving me advice, but mostly letting me figure things out on my own" she jabbered the entire way to the store.

"That's nice, come to think of it, you never did tell me what you got him" Satomi slanted a look at her teenage daughter, Kagome grinned innocently before pouting realizing she wouldn't be able to get away without telling her.

"I got him a comb mama, his had broken and to avoid the stress of going to a ningen village I got him a new one" Kagome smiled sheepishly, Satomi nodded and parked the car, the two got out and so began the monthly gather supplies.

When Kagome had gotten everything she needed, Satomi drove them to the bookstore and gave her daughter some money "Just hurry back, we don't want to be gone for to much longer" Satomi called after Kagome when she darted into the bookstore waving.

Kagome knew right where she was going and grabbed up a couple of books on herbs and headed to the counter to by them, ten minutes later she emerged from the store and soon she and her mother were on their way back to the shrine.

"Well then I guess I'll be going" Kagome smiled, she didn't really like to linger to long in her era, she always ran the risk of being caught by her three friends who were always trying to set her up with Hoji, of course she hadn't seen any of them for months, so maybe they were in college that was out of town.

"Be safe" Satomi called heading in after helping Kagome situate her yellow pack onto her back, the raven haired teen headed for the well and like always disappeared out of sight, the doors slide close and she assumed her daughter had jumped into the well like she did and gone back in time.

On the other side again, Kagome prepared to climb the vines, but Sesshomaru was right there lifting her from the ground and leaping outside the well, only this time Kagome came face to face with people she hadn't expected to see for a long time.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou" Kagome gulped feeling faint, their eyes were wide but only two of them were crying, upon hearing their names slip through her lips, Sango rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Oh Kagome-chan, we feared the worst, Inuyasha said that you were dead" Sango sobbed squeezing the girl to her, when she pulled back, Sango found Kagome had passed out in her arms, Sesshomaru sighed, he had expected this to be her reaction after all.


	6. Chapter 5 Fourth Task: Wield and Master

She felt weightless at the moment, that's the first thing Kagome felt when she came to after her impromptu faint, then her mind caught up and several things happened, her chocolate brown eyes snapped open, her body gave a jerk in surprise and then she was dropped on her butt.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome whined paying no attention to her friends at the moment it was much to soon after all, the daiyoukai raised a silver brow and leveled a golden eyed gaze on her, she sulked and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Miroku shared a look with Sango, their friend had changed and from what they saw it definitely wasn't for the better, or at least that's what they thought "Miko you have the ability to heal do you not" Sesshomaru growled and Kagome nodded "Then cease you're whining" he turned.

"Meanie" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the silver haired inu and stood on her feet focusing her healing reiki into her hands and healing her sore bottom, that's when she finally faced Sango, Miroku and Shippou, her chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness.

Miroku came forward "So you've been with Lord Sesshomaru all this time" he stated, it wasn't a question, Kagome nodded her shoulder hunching "Why Lady Kagome, you could have stayed with us, we've long since parted ways with Inuyasha" he grimaced out the name.

At the question, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and the dai peered at her silently before sighing "I couldn't really guys, the fates have a task for me and they contact Lord Sesshomaru on a monthly basis with little tasks I have to complete or else" she explained tiredly.

His violet eyes went wide in response "What kind of task would cause you to travel all around the countryside with Lord Sesshomaru of all people, no offense but he's fought us quite a few times in the past and he's the last person, er demon you'd want to travel with" Miroku argued hoping to convince the girl to come back to him and Sango.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground "Sure he's not like other kind demons we've met or faced, but just because Lord Sesshomaru fought us doesn't mean we should hold it against him, and for you're information Miroku-san I've been happy, way happier than I've been in ages" she snapped angrily.

"And as for the task, I'm not allowed to tell you yet, you have to earn Lord Sesshomaru's trust first" she sighed holding back her anger, she didn't want to fight with her friends after all it would just kill her inside and that was worse than what Inuyasha had done to her.

Sango's brown eyes filled with tears "Oh Kagome-chan it's alright, Miroku and I understand" she bowed her head politely before facing Sesshomaru "We would like to ask you're permission to travel with you're group, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and I" she pleaded with the daiyoukai to grant her request.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked between the miko and her group of friends, the only ones that were trustworthy "If the miko wishes it, then this one doesn't mind if you join his pack" he nodded his acceptance to the new members and started forward in the direction of Bokuseno.

Kagome squealed happily and she rushed the two humans crushing them in a hug before scooping the fox kit and twin tail fire cat into her arms and squeezing them as she walked the customary five feet behind him, Sesshomaru chuckled quietly at the sight.

"Hey Kagome-chan can we go see Kaede before we leave" Shippou piped up and Kagome froze, she didn't want to, Inuyasha was there along with that half demoness he had mated and she wasn't ready to face him yet, not yet at least.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's reluctance "The miko has a task, you'll have to wait fox kit" he rumbled putting the girl at ease with his words and order, she knew how important it was that the pack members followed their alpha's orders.

"Aw but why I want to rub it in Bakayasha's face that Kagome-chan is in fact alive and not dead as he had thought" Shippou pouted crossing his arms, he got his first warning glance and he leaned back into Kagome's arms.

"Better not Shippou, Lord Sesshomaru enjoys his silence and like he said, it can wait" Kagome soothed the fox kits ruffled feathers as they enjoyed the peace and walked in the direction Sesshomaru was leading them all.

All was quiet as they walked until Sango figured out what was bothering her "Kagome-chan" she creeped forward to stand at the younger girls side and whispered "Why do you have a sword on you're hip" Sango poked Kagome in the side.

Kagome grinned but whispered "Oh I created this sword with Lord Sesshomaru's help of course, out of my reiki" she announced proudly "Her name is Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho" Kagome spoke her swords named running a hand over the aquamarine blade and it hummed like usual.

"Interesting name" Miroku rubbed his chin in contemplation as he walked on the other side of Kagome, they certainly weren't going to take their eyes off the young girl ever again, the last time she had vanished on them without so much as a goodbye.

"Yes, but why do you need a sword, surely you're arrows are good enough right" Sango commented offhandedly and Kagome frowned, it was Inuyasha's fault that everybody doubted her skills, but these two were about to get a shock, they were coming up on their first demon in weeks.

Kagome smiled to herself, neither Sango or Miroku could sense it yet, but she could, it had brushed against her aura quite a ways back, and by the looks of Sesshomaru, he knew it was ahead of them as well, his job would be to keep her two friends out of the fight.

A couple miles later, Sango and Miroku focused their attention onto the distance "Stay beh..." Miroku started to say to Kagome but found her already in front of Sesshomaru, he hadn't even sensed her moving, let alone seen her move that quickly.

"If you don't mind Miroku, this one I can handle" Kagome huffed forming three daggers with her reiki and imbuing them with immobilizing powers, then she slid them into a little pouch just in case and formed reiki arrows to Sesshomaru's amusement and Miroku's and Sango's fascination.

There were eight of them, weak but enough to be a fight for Kagome, Sesshomaru's mind pointed out easily craning his neck around to pin both Sango and Miroku with a look and freezing them to their spots "Don't interfere" he growled making sure they would stay put.

The lizard demons spotted Kagome and the first one who was the obvious leader jumped forward preparing to rake his claws through the girl but only swung through empty air, by the time he figured out what had happened, a bright pink arrow had been shot and it had embedded into his forehead.

Miroku cringed as the demon was obliterated upon impact of Kagome's arrow, 'Holy where did she learn that' he shouted inwardly as his friend from another time took down all eight demons in quick succession even doing a bit of knife throwing and slicing through one with the sword at her waist.

"See Miroku, I've been practicing, I don't need Bakayasha to protect me anymore" Kagome commented in an extremely smug voice shocking him further, even Sesshomaru looked proud of her new found abilities.

Sango and Miroku were stunned speechless "What on earth have you been learning" Sango almost screeched but then she remembered Kagome's warning words to Shippou and managed to maintain a normal volume.

Kagome grinned brown eyes sparkling in amusement, that was something she could tell them "Oh I learned how to raise a barrier, how to heal myself, use my reiki to form daggers, and a sword and make them tangible and now I can form reiki arrows" she ticked off her fingers proudly.

Choking on her tongue in shock, Sango became saddened it was all that idiot hanyou's fault that Kagome wasn't the same Kagome anymore, no Kagome had grown stronger "But that doesn't explain why we can't sense you, if you've indeed grown stronger" she looked up at her friend.

Her brown eyes shot over to lock with Sesshomaru's golden ones and he nodded imperceptibly, Kagome bit her lip and dropped the barrier over her scent and her strong aura, Kirara and Shippou flattened against the ground and even Miroku had trouble standing, Sango however passed out.

"Kagome-sama" Miroku coughed out and that monstrous aura was hidden again, "Thank you" he rasped before turning to his betrothed and shook her awake, Kirara shook her fur out with a little mew and Shippou blinked in awe.

Once Sango was awake Sesshomaru started forward again and Kagome took her spot behind him, Jaken and Rin a few paces behind her and the other four behind them, it was strange but that was how the pack ranking worked, Kagome as second strongest had rights to the spot behind Sesshomaru.

Several miles later they were stopped yet again, this time Miroku and Sango felt the demonic aura heading straight for them and took up their weapons, only Kagome and Sesshomaru remained calm until the dragon youkai was before them.

Before Sango could even swing her boomerang, Kagome pranced forward "Hakari-san what brings you all the way out here" she smiled at the youkai she had grown fond of, "And relax Miroku-san, Sango-chan" Kagome scolded lightly.

"I felt you're aura calling for me Kagome-sama, I thought you were in need of assistance" Hakari tilted his head to the side as he settled on his feet, Kagome creased her forehead in confusion "Ah you have no idea do you" Hakari smiled.

"Nope so if you could explain it to me please Hakari-san, cause Lord Sesshomaru won't even answer a single question" Kagome gave the daiyoukai a little glare and got a dark chuckle as her response, then she turned a pout on the dragon.

Hakari chuckled and ran a hand down his scales "Well Kagome-sama it's really quite simple, you defeated me, I was made to submit, you are now my alpha, I am compelled to obey and come to you're assistance no matter where you are" he explained easily.

Kagome was dumbfounded, she hadn't realized "Oh Hakari-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, you don't have to you know" she rambled before lowering her gaze to the ground and shuffling in embarrassment before the youkai.

"It matters not Kagome-sama, I do not mind, besides it's not so terrible following you as you are a kind alpha" Hakari bowed low before his eyes alighted on the sword "Ah I see that's what you were assigned afterwards" he chuckled softly aquamarine eyes narrowed in appreciation.

Her cheeks flushed and she stroked a hand along her blade again "Yeah, it took me almost a month to complete the task, a week to make her and two to name her, I call her Chiryo-ho for short but her full name is Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho" Kagome exclaimed in a pride filled voice.

"Wonderful Kagome-sama" Hakari nodded his scaly lips quirking upwards in amusement, Kagome really was one of the most bubbly humans he had ever met, not to mention determined, "But now I must return to my caves" he bowed again before taking to the skies like before.

When he was gone, Kagome bounced back to her spot and they began walking again, silence had lapsed over the group until "What the heck was that all about Kagome-chan" Sango was beyond shocked now, "And what did he mean you were his alpha, I thought only youkai were called that" she tugged on her brown hair in confusion.

"Same here but I guess since I defeated him and made him submit I'm his alpha, Hakari-san is nice though" Kagome sighed rubbing her sword gently and a gentle thrumming filled the air, at least chiryo-ho was taking advantage of her flustered state, she giggled "Silly sword" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru kept right on walking, if the humans couldn't keep up he would leave them behind, the miko knew this and as if sensing his rising agitation, Kagome's jaw slammed shut and she went quiet, her two friends saw this and quieted as well.

At that they hurried their pace just slightly to keep up with his long purposeful strides until a week later and they had arrived in the glade Bokuseno resided in "Miko come, you monk and slayer prepare camp" Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome stood to his side and he led her into the glade.

"So what's Bokuseno-san like" Kagome questioned softly being mindful so that she didn't upset Sesshomaru in case he was being mister grumpy while they walked in a seemingly random direction, his golden eyes glanced her way.

"He is wise and all knowing, the fates will have contacted him and he will mostly likely know what we come for" Sesshomaru spoke in nothing but a whisper, Kagome turned her head just slightly to peer at him curiously but shrugged, she'd soon find out anyway.

Soon they stopped in a small clearing and at the distance she was, even Kagome could feel the massive youkai before her in the magnolia tree, a face appeared and she had to struggle not to scream in fright it was creepy, but she managed.

Bokuseno looked between the two silently regarding them before he shook his boughs and from them a sheath floated down into the young miko's hands "For you're sword" Bokuseno explained slowly when those brown eyes settled on him.

Kagome glanced down at her sword and slid it from her sash before sliding chiryo-ho into the sheath she had been given, it had a blue and green coloring like her sword and then sheath and sword were settled against her hip again.

"I thank you Bokuseno-san" she nodded politely at the tree, it was weird but even she could feel the need to be nice, if she didn't she was certain Sesshomaru would be angry, Kagome sighed softly the clearing was beautiful and it relaxed her.

Bokuseno faded and Sesshomaru led the miko to the camp that had been set up in their absence "Kagome-chan" Shippou jumped into her arms "Do you have any ninja food" he chattered, he had rifled through her bag and hadn't found any.

Kagome grimaced "Sorry Shippou-kun, I only get medical supplies and some vegetables, Lord Sesshomaru does most of the hunting" she patted the fox kit on the head and set him on the ground moving to her yellow monstrosity, she was going to try something new.

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree to watch over his camp but his gaze was mainly focused on the miko as she closed her eyes, he wondered what she was going to try now, Kagome took a deep breath and probably began imagining something.

With her eyes closed it was easy to imagine a pocket, one wide enough to store things in so that she didn't have to worry about her stuff getting destroyed during a fight, her reiki reacted and sure enough a rift formed, Kagome grinned.

Miroku's jaw dropped as Kagome's brown eyes opened and she hurriedly stuffed her bag into what she had just created "Aha ha ha ha ha ha" she laughed softly pumping her arm as a triumphant smile spread across her lips.

A rumble filled the air and Kagome fell silent "Guess there are a lot of things I can do with my spiritual powers huh Lord Sesshomaru" she asked quietly and got a nod from the silent but alert daiyoukai, with him Kagome hadn't feared for her life even once and that's the way it would stay now.

"Now that you are finished miko why not practice with you're sword, you are to wield and master it in two months, that is you're next task" Sesshomaru's baritone voice filled the air and Kagome patted her sword as if assuring herself it was still there.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome quipped moving to a spot a little ways away from camp and pulling her blade from her sheath, she closed her eyes for a moment and ran through several of the stances she had seen Sesshomaru take and swung her sword.

Needless to say her movements weren't smooth, but it also clued her in on what she actually needed to work on, so Kagome shifted her stance and adjusted her grip and tried again when she brought her blade down the movement was still shaky but overall just a tiny bit better.

Kagome went to swing at a different angle when Sango's voice cut through her concentration "You know Lord Sesshomaru, you could give Kagome-chan a few pointers, since you are the master swordsman here" she huffed.

"Sango-chan" the raven haired girl gasped "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome apologized to the daiyoukai before he could even begin to get angry "He's not supposed to help me, I'm to learn everything by myself, if Lord Sesshomaru deems it necessary however" Kagome frowned.

"Then he would give me pointers, but otherwise I'm pretty much on my own, so please for the peace don't snap at him again" Kagome sighed, Sango's brown eyes widened and her skin grew pale in horror she hadn't meant to upset anyone.

"I understand Kagome-chan, I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, I only meant" Sango trailed off when she realized the dai wasn't even paying her any attention, his golden eyes were focused completely on Kagome as she started up her practicing again.

"It is not this Sesshomaru you should be apologizing to Slayer, it is to the Miko" Sesshomaru's voice filled the air softly but scolding, a pack member had been naughty and as Kagome was practically the alpha female of his pack, she was the one that dealt with the female members.

Sango heaved a sigh and pressed her lips together, that wasn't a nice feeling to be scolded by a daiyoukai, but she was resolved to apologize to her friend whenever she came back to the camp once she had finished her training.

Several hours later, Kagome trailed over to them sporting a smile on her lips and covered in sweat, before she could even ask "There is a hot spring in that direction miko, take the slayer and Rin" Sesshomaru's voice filled her ears and she nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru I will but after dinner, this Kagome is hungry" she smiled cheekily and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in response to her light teasing and playful mood, never mind that the girl had referred to herself in third person again.

Kagome must not have noticed her slip of the tongue as she simply plopped down on her butt and snatched a stick from the fire and bit into the tender meat, it was venison again but she didn't mind it in the least since it was delicious.

Miroku frowned slightly, everything had gotten so confusing "Since when did you..." he trailed off when he realized Kagome was to focused on eating her food, he would be hungry to after training that long and not taking any breaks.

Ten minutes later after eating her fill, Kagome jumped to her feet and opened her little pocket that she had created "Rin-chan, Sango-chan" she called, the little girl was on her feet quick and Sango followed slowly, nodding Kagome grabbed her bathing items and led the way to the hot springs.

When they returned, Kagome's eyes were drooping in tiredness, without a sound she crawled into her bed roll, Rin cuddling in her arms and both girls fell asleep, soon the rest of the pack were asleep leaving Sesshomaru the only one awake to keep watch as usual.

Two weeks went by in the same manner Kagome remaining oblivious to Sango and Miroku's anxiousness to leave and travel some more, neither of them liked being stuck in the same place for an extended amount of time.

Sesshomaru noticed though and his golden eyes narrowed on the monk when he went to open his mouth to order the miko about, Miroku froze and gulped feeling that heated golden eyed gaze plastered to his back drilling holes into it with the force in which the dai was glaring.

Kagome skipped to her usual spot and pulled out her sword, the one that was quickly becoming her favored weapon above the bow and arrows, though she still used it whenever the chance was presented, small fry youkai seeking them do to her aura leaking through her barrier whenever she lost concentration.

Sango sighed, and stood "I think Miroku and I are going to do a bit of traveling, we'll meet you back at the wel..." she trailed off seeing the hurt displayed on Kagome's face, she sighed again and flopped down missing the smirk tossed her way from Sesshomaru.

In her moment of distraction, Kagome swung her blade and an attack name came to mind "Doku no ha" she growled softly, her chocolate brown eyes widened as a blast of swirling green poison shot from the end of her blade and slammed into a few bushes to her right and they withered away instantly.

Sesshomaru stood and walked forward slowly, he didn't want to startle her after all "Miko" he asked gently peering into her frightened brown eyes "Calm down" Sesshomaru soothed a rumble filling the air and putting the girl at ease.

Kagome inhaled sharply and coughed as she remembered that she had to breathe, her knee's wobbled and she would have collapsed if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her "Oh, I didn't" her lip quivered as tears sprung into her brown eyes.

"Kagome calm down" Sesshomaru ordered smoothly "You've done well, rest for now, then we'll travel for bit some new scenery will do you good" he murmured, Kagome's eyelids fluttered close and he settled her into her sleeping bag.

A couple hours later, Kagome woke feeling sore "Ah so she realizes she's been pushing herself past her limits" Sesshomaru rumbled softly startling her, the raven haired girl shot straight up out of her bed roll as his words sunk in, she winced a moment later.

"Go soak in the hot springs, then we'll travel" Sesshomaru commanded, Kagome didn't waste a single moment as her pocket was opened and she grabbed her bathing items from within before flouncing in the direction of the spring she had visited many times over the weeks.

Forty minutes later, Kagome came back long ebony hair dripping wet and hanging to her waist unbound and bouncing with every step she took towards the little camp, once she was close enough Rin latched onto the older girl and started chattering away as everyone packed up their belongings.

Soon they were on their way, Sango and Miroku were ever so glad to travel around for a bit and their anxiousness faded as they started in a random direction, Kagome for her part looked a little sad to leave the glade she had trained in for the last two weeks.

No one spoke for quite a ways until "How did you say you came across the sword again" Miroku piped up suddenly and Kagome turned tired brown eyes on the monk, she looked at him for some time before sighing in exhaustion.

"I created chiryo-ho with my reiki, first I made her permanently tangible, then I added youkai and spiritual properties, my task right now is to master chiryo-ho and learn all of her attacks, only then will I be able to move on to the next" Kagome explained softly before facing forward again.

When they found a new spot nearly five days later, Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome "I will be you're opponent draw you're blade miko and attack" he drew tokijin from his obi and settled into a stance Kagome paused before doing the same drawing chiryo-ho from her sheath.

Brown eyes narrowed in concentration, Kagome swung her blade vertically and clashed swords with Sesshomaru, sparks flew from the contact after a few minutes it became obvious to her that she didn't have very much arm strength as her arms almost broke under the weight of Sesshomaru's strength.

A little whimper slipped through her lips but Kagome was determined to make Sesshomaru take a step back, if that's all she managed it would be an accomplishment in her mind, the dai was thinking something else entirely, perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to have her challenge him.

'To late now, she'll keep going until she finds a way' Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, the miko truly was one of a kind, there was no other human like her, so unprejudiced towards his kind, loving, nurturing, the list keeps growing every day he spends in her presence.

In his distracted state of mind, Kagome thrust her sword forward again creating little sparks of reiki and her blade took on a pink hue, she was so focused on her task that she didn't realize Sesshomaru cringing or taking several steps back to get away from the feeling.

"Miko" Sesshomaru snapped and Kagome came out of her concentration, her sword fell to the forest floor and she shrieked in dismay, he sighed and allowed his beast to calm, she hadn't meant them any harm, he was going to have to find a better opponent for the girl after all.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke up hesitantly seeing the slightly burnt flesh of his bare arms, she felt terrible the dai had become a trusted friend as of late and she might have just ruined it all, his golden eyes were pinned to her brown and they were filled with understanding.

"The burns will heal, Slayer you will fight her instead" Sesshomaru wandered over to a tree and sat down to rest, that had been excruciatingly painful, youkai and reiki were never meant to clash it always ended up badly for the youkai.

Sango grimaced "Okay Kagome-chan, show me what you've got" she ordered lightly blocking a weak swing and thrusting her boomerang forward knocking the raven haired girl clear off her feet, but Kagome was up in a flash trying again.

Another week went by until Kagome mastered another attack "Mizu no tatsumaki" the words slipped out of her mouth and water spewed from her blade twirling around much like a tornado and crashed into Sango knocking her down.

When the attack faded, Sango sat up and spluttered, though it had been a weak one, that had knocked the breath out of her "Sorry Sango-chan" Kagome smiled sheepishly Sango sent the raven haired girl a smile to let her know she was alright.

Two more weeks flew by after that until Kagome could wield her sword with ease, and with that followed the last two attacks, "Yogan no Sakeme" came from Kagome and rifts formed in the ground as her blade touched it and molten hot lava spurted out.

Sango jumped onto the transformed Kirara as Kagome swung her blade and called out her water attack, it had grown stronger as had the poison one, the lava hardened "Honestly Kagome, what else ouch" Sango landed on the ground and her ankle twisted painfully.

Kagome frowned wishing she could before she could even finish her thought a blast of pink shot out of the end of her sword along with the blast came the last of her swords abilities "Iyashino bakuhatsu" the light engulfed Sango and the older girl panicked.

When the pink light faded, Sango went to open her mouth and ask what the hell that was all about but when she shifted her foot, she felt absolutely no pain so instead of a scolding "Thank you Kagome-chan and congratulations" Sango offered.

A cheer fell from the raven haired girls lips and she hugged her sword to her chest, she had done it mastered her blade in a little less than two months, only two weeks to spare "Can we go to the well now Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome asked shyly wanting to brag to her mother all she had learned.

"Of course Miko" Sesshomaru nodded his acquiesce, instead of wasting anytime "We are going to fly" he warned before taking hold of Kagome and forming his cloud beneath his feet, Kagome who was use to this now simply closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying the breeze.

Rin and Jaken climbed onto AhUn and Sango, Miroku and Shippou scrambled onto the transformed Kirara following after the daiyoukai and their friend, several hours later Sesshomaru started descending they were in the vicinity of the well.

Kagome said her farewells for awhile and leaped into the depths, that blue rushing up to meet her as always and she enjoyed it so much more this time around, it had been awhile after all once she was on the other side in her era, Kagome scrambled up the ladder with a smile on her lips.

"Mama you'll never guess what I've learned" Kagome called speeding into the house, brown eyes sparkling with happiness, Satomi wandered from the kitchen to see what her daughter wanted, to say the least she wasn't expecting what spewed from Kagome's mouth.


	7. Chapter 6 Fifth Task: Survival

Kagome stayed on her side of the well for a week, everyone could tell it was bothering the daiyoukai who had taken the miko under his protection, Miroku leaned against a tree and watched Sesshomaru pace back and forth in front of the well again for what seemed the millionth time.

"If I didn't know any better Sango my love, I would say Lord Sesshomaru is, or is falling in love with our Kagome-chan, but upon closer inspection it's different, he worries about her yes but not like a lover more like a reliable older brother" he whispered to Sango after the fifteenth pass.

His ears twitched and Sesshomaru pretended he wasn't paying attention to the conversation a few feet away from him, he couldn't help it he was inu curiosity was in his very DNA, he made another pass in front of the well before the Slayer spoke.

"Now that you mention it I think you might be right, though it wouldn't do to tell Lord Sesshomaru that he might deny it and in the end it would just hurt Kagome" Sango sighed, the last thing she or Miroku wanted was for the raven haired girl to run away from them again.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself, he knew he had accepted them into his pack for a reason, even if they were loud and obnoxiously annoying sometimes, they were bearable, plus they provided extra safety for Rin if he or Kagome couldn't get to her in time.

Speaking of Rin, his golden orbs searched the well clearing and found the child and the fox kit playing some game in a field of wild flowers, Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand along his mokomoko, then an idea finally came to him.

'Yes that will do quite nicely' Sesshomaru thought to himself before wondering towards the two humans situated beneath a tree "Monk, Slayer, this one has business to attend to elsewhere if the miko returns before I do, tell her to rest I'll be back in a few days" he rumbled.

Sango blinked her brown eyes and shared a look with Miroku "Of course Lord Sesshomaru, we understand" she sent him a kind smile before watching in fascination as a cloud formed beneath the daiyoukai's feet and he took to the skies.

Once he was far away from his pack, Sesshomaru flew across the lands heading to the only known person who still made such items and landed before their small but quaint home, upon his touch down on the ground a old inuyoukai female appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru what brings you to my humble home" the demoness nodded her head politely and waited for the dai to speak, she knew he had some reason to come before her, Sesshomaru eyed her for a long moment before closing his eyes.

"I come with a request to have another mokomoko created, you know of fates design correct" Sesshomaru questioned and the inuyoukai female nodded "This one is certain it will end in a mating between father and the miko in question" he mused aloud for a second.

Raising her head silver hair falling over her shoulder, the inuyoukai female searched his golden orbs before sighing "A month is how long it will take me to create another pelt for the petite girl" she rasped heading into her home.

Business there finished, Sesshomaru gathered his cloud beneath his feet again and headed in the opposite direction to gather the last two items armor and a kimono that would be perfect, with his gifts he was certain he'd be allowed passage into her world.

A couple days later Kagome finally emerged from the well, Rin was the first one to spot her "Kagome-chan" the child squealed running at full speed toward the older girl, Kagome smiled sweetly and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Hello Rin-chan, guess what this Kagome got you" another slip of the tongue that went unnoticed by the raven haired teen but not by Miroku, Sango or Shippou, they thought it was strange but the more they each thought about it, the less strange it seemed.

Rin's brown eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store "What did Kagome-chan get Rin" she clapped her hands together excitedly, she couldn't wait to see what the older girl had gotten her, she hoped it was something good otherwise their Lord wouldn't approve of it.

"Well Rin-chan I got you a new kimono, Lord Sesshomaru consulted with me before I left to my world and it was decided for being such a good little girl lately that I was to get you a new one" Kagome grinned holding out the brown package for Rin to take.

The little girl didn't waste a minute as she tore into the brown paper to reveal a sky blue kimono with clouds as it's design along with a pair of new sandals for her feet "Thank you Kagome-chan" Rin hugged the clothing to her chest smiling so wide it hurt.

"Nonsense you should be thanking Lord Sessh..." Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened in realization, that's who was missing, her eyes flew about the clearing searching the one being that had made her feel safe over the last several months and not finding him anywhere.

Sango spotted the panic on her friends face "Kagome-chan, Lord Sesshomaru said he had business for a few days, he should be back by tomorrow, and that you should rest" she said putting the younger girl at ease for the time being.

Shippou was still by the flowers pouting, "Thanks Sango-chan, I was about to have a serious melt down, oh Shippou-kun" Kagome turned to the sulking kit and pulled out some new clothes for his as well, his eyes lit up and he took them happily.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me" he mumbled and Kagome smiled sheepishly, when she was in one of her panic attacks she sort of forgot all about people until her uneasiness had abated then she could focus.

"Sorry Shippou-kun, and no I would never forget about you, anyways we should get away from the well, Lord Sesshomaru will find us even if we are traveling" Kagome as the alpha female of the pack took charge and led the pack in a direction away from the village.

A day later Sesshomaru landed before them carrying two brown packages that were quickly stuffed in AhUn's saddle, Kagome was extremely curious, but in the end she let it go as the daiyoukai faced her and cleared his throat, she knew instantly what was coming.

"The fates have been in contact, you're next task has been assigned, we'll travel by sky, you have three weeks to complete it" he announced cryptically, he was still a bit disturbed about the newest task and he was completely on edge.

Kagome's ebony brows creased together in concern, but she knew better than to ask the dai what was wrong, he would either clam up on her or threaten her into remaining silent as she had learned much earlier on during her training whenever she asked him certain questions.

But there was one question she could ask "Lord Sesshomaru what kind of task is it" Kagome spoke up confidently those golden orbs were plastered to her face a moment later, they were filled with an emotion one would hardly ever see on the dai, it was concern.

Sesshomaru debated telling the miko but in the end there was nothing he could do "Survival you must survive on you're own for three weeks in a mountain littered with demons, small fry but still it will be a drain on you" he grumbled in a tone filled with displeasure.

Miroku and Sango blinked and shot a wide eyed look to the dai, their suspicions from a few days earlier had been correct, Sesshomaru had come to care for Kagome as an older brother would, it was cute to see him agonizing over her safety but they wouldn't dare say that out loud or to his face.

Kagome bit down on her lip "Ne Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't Rin-chan look adorable in her new kimono" she offered as a distraction drawing his golden gaze to the little girl garbed in her newest clothes, it was sky blue with clouds.

"It is adept" his rumbles filled the air, Sesshomaru knew Kagome had only said that to get his mind off of what was about to happen, Rin squealed and latched onto the raven haired girl, a fond smile spread across Kagome's lips as she scooped the child into her arms.

"No more interruptions" Sesshomaru focused on the task at hand and grabbed Kagome in his arms taking to the skies, he could only hope she wouldn't perish even with all she had learned Kagome had a kind heart that should be protected all times much like his little Rin.

Kagome kept her eyes skyward, even with as many times as this had happened already she still felt a little queasy about being up in the air, it didn't take much longer for them to arrive and Kagome could instantly tell what had Sesshomaru so uncertain.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru, I won't fail" Kagome smiled grabbing the now crying Rin in a hug before squeezing Shippou, then she gave Miroku and Sango a wave, and without a backwards glance at the protective dai headed into the mountain, a barrier rising behind her that no one but her could break.

The minute she had stepped inside Kagome appeared elsewhere in the center of the mountain "Kagome Higurashi you're task is to survive and make it back to the entrance, but there is a companion here for you as well" a body less voice spoke.

'Right' Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down despite her rising panic, she ran a hand along chiryo-ho causing the blade to hum in pleasure under the gentle ministrations of her owner, chocolate brown eyes narrowed with fondness before slowing to a stop.

When she stopped Kagome felt the first of her opponents converging on her and she instantly raised a purifying barrier having figured out how to do so not that anyone else knew yet, all anyone knew was that she could raise a protective barrier.

The lesser youkai were instantly turned to ash and Kagome smirked silently to herself and closed her eyes feeling a barrier at what could possibly be the entrance she started in that direction opening her chocolate brown eyes to watch her surroundings.

There was also the other part of her task, find the supposed companion, Kagome was certain the fates hadn't told that to Sesshomaru because they possibly wanted to see how the daiyoukai would handle being separated from her for a long period of time.

She didn't think the inuyoukai loved her like that but more like a sibling kind of affection, she wasn't as blind as people made her out to be, Kagome sighed and focused on her surroundings again, she couldn't lose focus no matter what.

Two days had passed since Kagome had gone into the mountain and Sesshomaru was once again pacing like a mad man er youkai, Miroku would have laughed if he didn't think he would end up facing down an angry Sesshomaru.

Another growl tore through the air and Sango grimaced hoping that Kagome didn't take three weeks to make her way through the mountain and back to them, even she was extremely worried Kagome could hardly protect herself before and suddenly the fates wanted her to survive three weeks alone.

Rin and Shippou were pretty subdued as well remaining close by at all time not that Sesshomaru would even let them out of his sight, the first time they had gotten to far he had nearly changed forms in an attempt to find them again.

After that they hadn't wandered off to play choosing instead to stay near Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru growled softly again and Rin frowned, it hurt that a member of their group was missing, Kagome had played a big part in her life recently and she didn't want to lose the older girl.

Kirara was the only one unconcerned, she felt a presence similar to herself dwelling deep within the mountain and knew the raven haired teen was fine, and when Kagome finally emerged the girl would be changed and that youkai would be bound to Kagome, like she was to Sango.

Shippou sighed and fiddled with some grass, this sucked something awful and he and Rin couldn't even go off to play like usual, lest they made Sesshomaru upset and he decided to try and level the mountain in an attempt to find them again.

Four days that's how long she had been in there, Kagome groaned softly and slashed through the air "Mizu Tatsumaki" she called water spewing from the end of chiryo-ho and swirling around much like a tornado would crashing through the enclosed walls and some youkai lurking around that she could feel.

Once chiryo-ho was sheathed again, Kagome swiped a hand through her grimy hair, not taking a bath for a few days would do that to a person and she hadn't run across any large enough water source to do so yet, it sucked but she knew that once she was out she would be able to bathe again.

Kagome sighed and headed through the new opening, it was the only way to get to the top after all but it was also along the way to her new companion, or she hoped it was and not a strong demon the fates had forgotten to tell her or Sesshomaru about.

"Ugh" she huffed panting slightly as she trudged along the path, she had, had to push herself the last couple of days sleeping lightly as possible in order not to be caught of guard, simply put Kagome was completely and utterly exhausted and that wasn't even the half of it.

The strain of using her reiki for several days without rest was getting to her making her body sore as all hell, then something occurred to Kagome "Oh brother" she sighed, it had been awhile after all since she had seen the dragon and wondered if he could feel her raised aura and was on his way.

What Kagome didn't know was that no one but the demons inside the mountain could feel her aura because the barrier keeping her within was one that hid her completely none of her friends could sense her at all, but she would only find that out once she emerged.

Another sigh slipped through her parted lips and Kagome lifted her foot to climb upwards, it was truly a daunting task and she wondered what else would she have to accomplish in order to be strong enough to raise Sesshomaru's father from beyond the grave.

Three more days passed in the same manner signaling the end of her first week within the mountain, every step she took, took her closer to the mysterious youkai aura brushing against hers until Kagome finally reached it and when she did, Kagome was shocked beyond belief.

There in a little alcove was a twin tail youkai cat, but what was so different about this one, she was all black and she had brown eyes like her, the minute the youkai settled it's brown eyes on Kagome, the raven haired girl felt something snap inside her mind.

A moment later a strange voice filled her head "Hello" it called in an extremely sweet voice and Kagome nearly had a heart attack "Don't be afraid" the voice said again laughing softly "I'm Kegawa you're soul bound neko companion" it introduced.

Kagome froze and her eyes settled on the neko again, the twin tailed fire cat nodded 'Wow so we can talk to each other in here' she sent the thought and Kegawa nodded her head again before mewing softly and jumping into her arms.

"Of course Kagome-chan, I've been waiting for you for a long time" Kegawa yawned softly in that very sweet voice, it was absolutely adorable and Kagome could help but squeal and gently crush the neko to her chest in response.

Then Kagome caught on 'What do you mean you've been waiting for me for a long time Kegawa-chan' she questioned as she turned and started making her way to the entrance of the mountain and back to her friends and Sesshomaru of course.

Kegawa stayed quiet for a long moment before answering "A few hundred years, the fates promised me if I staid here within the mountain that I would meet the one I was meant to serve, I was only told a name, Kagome, you are Kagome correct" Kegawa asked through their mental link.

'Yes Kegawa-chan, I am Kagome, I'm glad that I found you in time, it must have been very lonely' Kagome felt sad for the little neko in her arms, to wait that long to meet someone it must have been excruciating for Kegawa.

"It was lonely but I always kept the thought of meeting you in mind and the happiness I felt was enough to override the loneliness" Kegawa replied purring softly and Kagome giggled scratching her behind her fuzzy black ears.

"Well I'm here now Kegawa-chan and you never have to worry about being lonely again" Kagome promised cuddling the neko to her chest again as she walked towards the entrance, she had a feeling it was going to take her a week unless.

Kegawa knew instantly what her new mistress was about to ask so she jumped from Kagome's arms to the ground and transformed "If it pleases you Kagome-chan, you may ride on my back and I will fly us to the entrance, I know the way, though there are a lot of demons" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry Kegawa-chan, leave the youkai to me, you just concentrate on getting us to the entrance" Kagome said aloud before climbing onto the neko's back, and stroking Kegawa's head as she rose in the air and starting flying in the right direction.

It only took a few hours before Kegawa slowed down considerable "Kagome-chan" she sent through their mental link, the raven haired teen ran a hand down her back gently and Kegawa started forward again as Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration and pulled her blade from her sheath.

Once they were in close enough range of the many youkai, the slightly stronger ones, Kagome took a deep breath and pointed her sword at the first group "Doku no ha" she whispered and a large blast of green poison shot from the end of chiryo-ho disintegrating several youkai.

This was followed by a blast of purifying reiki courtesy of Kagome's hand, then the raven haired girl jumped from Kegawa's back and hacked through a few youkai that dared get to close and for those that were on the ground.

"Yogan no Sakeme" was sent out next, Kagome touched the tip of chiryo-ho to the ground creating large rifts that immediately started spewing lava setting a few of the youkai on fire before they were burnt to a crisp and they to disintegrated in ashes.

Kegawa was even tearing a few of the youkai in half with her teeth joining her mistress in the fight, it was part of the reason she had been ordered to serve Kagome to fight with her as a battle companion even if the girl may not need it.

Lastly to finish off the remaining youkai, Kagome formed a few of her reiki daggers imbuing them with purifying energy and with careful aim sent them flying, next "Mizu Tatsumaki" and that tornado of water was sent forward cooling the lava.

And finally Kagome raised a purifying barrier finishing off the rest of the youkai that blocked their way to the entrance of the mountain "Kagome-chan you were magnificent" Kegawa chirped in that sweet tone as she climbed onto the neko's back again.

"Thanks Kegawa-chan, you were pretty good as well" Kagome praised and the purring commenced again this time increasing in volume, letting Kagome know that the twin tail neko was extremely pleased about being praised by her.

Kegawa padded forward again before leaping into the air flying towards the entrance again, when they got as close as possible, "Kagome-chan there is a barrier I can't get through" she sighed feeling useless again, Kagome was quick to rub her head gently.

"Like I said Kegawa-chan, let me handle this" Kagome grinned before facing forward and with a simple raising of her barrier the one that covered the mountain collapsed before her, Sesshomaru was next to her in a flash golden eyes rimmed red.

"Miko you are unharmed" he growled softly gathering the girl into his arms and carrying her out of the mountain, Rin jumped on her feet but slowly sat down when Sesshomaru bypassed her, right now the daiyoukai was focused on Kagome.

Sango was the only one who noticed who was silently padding after the dai, her brown eyes flew to Kirara and back again before hurrying forward stepping in the second twin tailed fire neko's path "Hello little one" she greeted reaching out to pet the neko only to get snubbed.

Miroku's jaw dropped what the hell there was another neko "Come now little one Sango-chan can be a good mistress and you'll have a lot of fun" he tried but he was also ignored as the black neko went around them and followed along after Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm fine really a bit tired but I wasn't injured, in fact I had a lot of fun in there" Kagome giggled lightly but not annoyingly, Sesshomaru finally seemed to realized she wasn't injured and set her on her feet properly.

Then his golden eyes lighted on the second fire neko that immediately jumped into the miko's arms much to Miroku's and Sango's chagrin as they had hoped to have the fire neko become bound to Sango but that idea was out now.

"Who is the little one miko" Sesshomaru questioned his curiosity running rampant, the fates hadn't told him of this and it made him irritable, but again since he was inu he couldn't help but be very curious about the little neko.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up "This is Kegawa-chan, apparently she's been waiting in that mountain for over three hundred years for me, she's my neko companion" Kagome chattered as she scratched Kegawa behind the ears and that purr increased again.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the miko he had taken in as she went through each of the test the fates threw at her, interacted with the twin tail fire neko and decided "Very well she can join the pack, but the neko is you're responsibility miko" he turned on his heel calm once more.

"We'll travel in two days, the fates haven't contacted this one yet as to you're new task" he tossed over his shoulder leaning against a tree and closing his eyes to rest, now that Kagome was back she could take over watching the pack for a couple of days.

Kagome sighed and slid down onto her butt leaning heavily against a tree as well, Rin and Shippou scampered over to her, the little girl squealing softly in delight but hesitant to reach out and touch the neko that was settled in Kagome's lap.

'Kegawa-chan please don't ignore Rin-chan, she's very important to me' Kagome warned before looking at the little girl "It's okay you can pet her Rin-chan but be very gentle" she stated in a warning tone and Rin nodded her head eagerly.

Jaken shook his head, he had long since gotten past his reservations of the miko traveling with them, now the ones he didn't truly trust were the miko's friends, it had only been a couple of months since they had joined the pack and they hadn't done anything to earn his trust.

He turned and stoked the fire wishing he had someone to keep him company, ever since Kagome had come into their pack Rin no longer turned to him for protection while it did hurt, he also knew that the miko was a force to be reckoned with and was very protective over the little girl.

Jaken sighed drawing Kagome's attention she smiled softly at the gami servant, 'I'm only gonna ask this of you once fates, please let Jaken be happy soon' she prayed silently before chattering away softly with Rin and Shippou, Kegawa purring away in her lap.

Sango was highly put out, the fire neko was absolutely adorable, not that Kirara wasn't either but still she had hoped to convince, Kegawa, to serve her alongside Kirara, that way she would have formidable companions on her side.

Miroku groaned, this wasn't going to be good, he could only hope Sango wasn't going to be to jealous "Sango my dear" he murmured wrapping his arms around her from behind, her brown eyes widened and she immediately felt awful for thinking such horrid thoughts.

"Sorry I guess I was little to upset, but no more, Kagome-chan deserves to be happy" Sango side snuggling into her betrothed's arms until "HENTAI" she screamed jumping to her feet, her hand swinging out and striking Miroku across the face.

Miroku grinned "Sorry it's this cursed hand of mine" he lied rubbing his throbbing cheek, Sango sent him a scowl that could scare the devil into submission and settled down a little further away from him, he sighed, why did he always get himself into these messes.


	8. Chapter 7 Sixth Task: Of Vassals & Oaths

A week that's how long they stayed there in the clearing by the mountain, until Sesshomaru said it was time to leave again, Shippou immediately jumped into Kagome's arms, over the week the raven haired girl had spent a lot of time with him.

"Ne Kagome-chan when are you going to face Bakayasha" Shippou inquired curiously as they all walked in a certain direction, Sesshomaru was at the head of the pack as usual but he was leading them purposefully in a direction, and it wasn't another task otherwise he would have said something.

Brown eyes met green before Kagome giggled softly "Well maybe when this task the fates have assigned me is over" she grinned imagining what might happen if Inuyasha met his father, Sesshomaru chuckled darkly from up front knowing exactly what Kagome was thinking.

Satisfied with the answer Shippou snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms, he had missed being carried like this, if that made him a baby so be it because truthfully he saw the girl as his mother though he had never spoken about it, so long as he was allowed to think it then that was fine.

"Come to think of it Lady Kagome, what is this mysterious task anyway you haven't mentioned it yet" Miroku piped up suddenly and a warning growl rented through the air from Sesshomaru, the monk wisely let the subject drop, it seemed he and Sango weren't quite trusted just yet.

Sango deflated somewhat, how had the world gotten so turned around Kagome didn't trust them anymore, they were traveling with Sesshomaru of all youkai and the entire situation was just screwy to begin with, but if she and Miroku left now then it would hurt Kagome and they would never see her again.

"What do we have to do to earn you're trust" Sango's brown eyes pleaded with Sesshomaru's golden ones, they widened slightly in surprise before going blank, she could tell though he was mulling the question over in his head.

Finally Sesshomaru sighed and changed directions heading to the marshes "You want to earn this Sesshomaru's trust, then act like you want to be part of the pack, contribute by helping the miko out do more without orders from this one" he stated shocking the two ningen's.

Miroku shared a look with Sango, they hadn't realized it but they hadn't truly acted as if they wanted to be there with Kagome, now that it had been brought to their attention they could rectify their behavior and start doing more to help out.

"We understand Lord Sesshomaru, we'll take you're advice to heart" Miroku bowed his head and Sango did the same as they walked in the new direction, he silently wondered why Sesshomaru had changed the direction in which they walked suddenly.

Kagome was wondering that to but she knew questioning the dai would get her no where so instead "Hey Shippou-kun do you want to play a game" she smiled hoping to distract herself from getting to curious or focusing to much on Sesshomaru's actions.

His green eyes lit up "Absolutely Kagome-chan, what kind of game is it" Shippou inquired curiously, his enthusiasm drew Rin from her spot next to Jaken and she scampered forward shyly a question falling from her lips when she was close enough.

"Can I play to Kagome-chan" the little girl pouted drawing a smile from the raven haired teen, Kagome nodded before quickly thinking up said game, it had to be something both children could easily do without them having to stop.

Finally Kagome thought of something "Okay the game goes like this, I spy with my little eye something green, and you two are to guess what I'm thinking off in this case it could be the grass or the leaves" she gave an example first.

Shippou immediately got into the game while Rin waited for her turn, "Is it you're sword Kagome-chan" he piped up softly hoping that he had gotten it correct, Kagome shook her head and he deflated slightly before both of them looked to Rin.

Realizing it was her turn Rin shocked Kagome by guessing correctly "Is it Shippou-kun's eyes" she asked shyly, the older girls eyes filled with pride before she nodded "Yay, does this mean it's Rin's turn now" Rin asked again.

"Yes, that's how it goes" Kagome smiled letting the little girl go next "Don't worry Shippou, I'm sure you'll get it next time" she rubbed her nose against his and got a laugh from the fox kit, up ahead Sesshomaru was surprised.

'The miko will make an excellent mother to any pups she may bare in the future, she may not realize it but that little game of hers is sharpening their minds into making good decisions' he chuckled inwardly, Sesshomaru couldn't wait until everything happened.

Sango and Miroku watched the game go on for sometime until even they both could tell that someone was approaching at high speed, a youkai and a familiar one "Lady Kagome" Miroku whispered hurriedly as Sango sped over to the younger girls side.

"I know Miroku" Kagome sighed tiredly and Shippou began pouting whenever they had something good going someone always came and ruined it, before he could sulk for to long Sango cradled him into her arms and having watched Kagome for some time kept the game going.

Rin glanced between the two older girls before ultimately deciding to walk next to Sango for a little while, something was about to happen, "Thanks Sango-chan' Kagome murmured softly before standing tall just as Kouga blew into their pack.

"How's my woman" the wolf demon grinned remaining oblivious to all else, that was until he found himself flat on his ass and staring down an angry Kagome, her brown eyes were filled with confidence and Kouga shivered his instincts going haywire.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips staring down her nose at the wolf "Kouga I Am Not You're Woman" she seethed "Now Begone" Kagome ordered pressing her aura down on his, she eased up for a second but Kouga remained flattened to the ground.

"But Kagome, you are supposed to be mine" Kouga whined like a little bitch, Kagome snorted derisively at that and he found himself face down in the dirt again, that oppressive aura baring down on him again this time much more forcefully, but still he wouldn't submit.

This made Kagome angrier than ever "I won't tell you again Kouga, Leave, Find Ayame and never bother me again, I'm tired of insipid males claiming me like a piece of fucking property" Kagome hissed her anger consuming her.

Miroku covered his nose and mouth when the smell of burnt flesh filled the air, but it was Sesshomaru that chuckled darkly in amusement at the scene, he supposed it was quite amusing to see Kagome give that idiot wolf what for but still the smell was horrid.

Kouga squirmed but refused to relent to the much stronger aura, he wouldn't submit no matter what Kagome said, he was here to take her with him, she was his and that was that and now that that idiot hanyou was out of the way nothing would convince him otherwise.

"No" Kouga growled only to whimper softly as something akin to lightning shocked him, he realized that it was Kagome's reiki that had done it "You will submit this time Kagome, you are MINE" he growled trying to force himself to his feet and releasing his own aura.

Sango glanced over her shoulder, she had kept walking hoping to keep the two children distracted and not curious on what was going on, 'That fool is going to get himself killed if he keeps on' she smiled inwardly in amusement, maybe an ass whooping is just what that wolf needs.

Eyes flashing in fury, an indignant shriek filled the air from Kagome, she knew what Kouga was trying to do and becoming fed up with his bullshit "THIS KAGOME BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT HERSELF" she shouted in a furious tone dropping her barrier.

Barely standing on his feet as it was, Kouga didn't stand a chance against the full strength of Kagome's aura and ended up flat on his face again buried three feet in the ground, running on pure instinct now, he turned his head to the side and bared his throat submitting.

Sesshomaru smirked, this was different than with Hakari, Kagome wouldn't want that ignorant wolf in her individual pack, speaking of the dragon, he landed behind his Alpha aquamarine eyes locked on the petite teen's form.

Kagome smirked "Good wolf, Now Listen to Me, this is going to be my First and Last Order to You as You're new Alpha, Leave and Never Bother Me Again Is that Understood Kouga" she growled putting as much authority in her tone as she could.

Kouga slumped his shoulders in defeat "Yes, Lady Kagome" he stated grumbling inwardly, he had been so sure he could make her be his but now he had no choice but to obey someone else, with that tail hung between his legs, Kouga took off into the distance.

Releasing a sigh and raising her scent and aura blocking barrier Kagome took a step back into "Hakari-san, sorry for dragging you out here for nothing again" she apologized, she felt awful that anytime the dragon came flying, it wasn't anything important.

"My lady I wouldn't say it was nothing, the addition of a pack member is to be a momentous occasion, though I loath the thought of that stupid wolf being part of our pack he is nonetheless pack" Hakari bowed low before his Alpha as he spoke.

Kagome smiled "I know but we won't see him again, I made sure of it, he'll marry Ayame and I'll be erased from his mind, Hakari-san go home and that's an order" she shooed the dragon away and Hakari straightened a chuckle falling from his scaly lips.

Before he left though "A token of my gratitude for you're kindness Lady Kagome" Hakari plucked a scale from his tail and with his youkai molded it into a ring "For protection" he offered taking to the skies once Kagome had taken the gift.

"He's quite an honorable dragon nothing like Ryukotsusei" Sango spoke up suddenly after rejoining the pack, both Shippou and Rin oddly silent, Kagome smiled fondly and slid the ring she had been give onto her right hand pinky, the only one it would fit.

Sesshomaru chuckled joining the conversation "Yes, when we approached the dragon he had no desire to fight and offered to just give the miko the scales she needed to collect for her sword" he supplied and Sango shot him a surprised look before her features melted into one of understanding.

Kegawa mewed and Sango blinked in confusion, the only one who turned was Kagome "Do you really think so Kegawa-chan" the raven haired teen asked tilting her head to the side curiously, even Sesshomaru looked interested in the interaction between the two beings.

'Yes Kagome, I do believe Lord Sesshomaru is taking you to get a gami servant, perhaps it is another task from the fates to have a vassal to call you're own' Kegawa licked her paw as she sent the thought through her's and Kagome's mental link.

When chocolate brown eyes locked with his golden ones, Sesshomaru knew he had been found out, he had hoped to keep this secret a little while longer "The fates have decided on you're next task miko" the dai sighed feeling oddly exhausted, just now realizing how much work this all was.

"And that is to find a gami to serve as you're vassal much like Jaken is to this one" Sesshomaru turned on his heel getting the pack moving again and towards the marshes, he could feel Kagome staring at him but it wasn't in anger more like understanding.

Shippou chose to walk with Rin this time leaving Jaken to lead Ah-Un and Sango and Miroku who was carrying Kirara took up the rear "Did you see Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged me somewhat" Sango was chattering excitedly to her betrothed.

Miroku creased his forehead in confusion before realizing what his beloved was talking about, Sango had taken over watching the two children for Kagome, who was the alpha female of the current pack and that gained Sango some brownie points with Sesshomaru.

"I see well done Sango my love, I can only hope more opportunities present themselves so that I may also gain the trust of Lord Sesshomaru" he murmured eyeing the dai who was walking at the front of the pack like always as the Alpha over the entire pack.

Then something popped into his head "Lady Kagome why did you talk as if you could understand the twin tails" Miroku questioned, Kagome craned her neck to peer at him from afar eyes rounded in surprise, she had forgotten to tell them.

"Well I can understand Kegawa-chan, her voice is in here" Kagome tapped her head "We speak through a mental link, I guess since I was born to become her mistress, we just have a natural ability to communicate with each other" she explained further.

Sango nearly choked on her tongue at that but tamped down on the urge to be jealous, "That's pretty cool Kagome-chan" she smiled instead earning another point from Sesshomaru thus proving to him that she might be considered trustworthy enough in the near future.

"Yes Lady Kagome, that is in fact quite the gift" Miroku nodded and Kagome smiled from ear to ear, life was wonderful for her, this task from the fates had been just what she needed in order to start a new journey again and she was going to hate it when it was all over.

Five days later they arrived in the marshes and two days it took them to find a group of imps, Sesshomaru nudged Kagome forward "Tell them you're presence here miko" he ordered gently and the teen threw him a fearful look, thinking and doing were two different things.

Sesshomaru shook his head and Kagome knew she would get no help from him so gathering as much courage as she could, she stepped forward drawing their attention "Excuse me, My Name Is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm looking for a vassal to serve me" Kagome straightened her spine waiting.

"Why should we serve you ningen" someone shoved their way to the front of the group of imps, blue eyes and green much like Jaken, "Pardon my manners, My Name is Koware" the female imp introduced herself before staring straight at Kagome.

"I assure you I am a kind person, and if you serve me then..." Kagome trailed off noticing the haunted look in the imps blue eyes, then she glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder at Jaken and noticed how he was perked up in interest "Then you'll never have to fear for you're life again" she finished.

Koware gave a start in surprise obviously not having expected that answer, her attention was drawn to the other imp before her decision was made "Fine I swear to fully commit myself to a life of servitude only if you can give me a solemn oath that what you say is the truth" she spoke before turning.

Brown eyes watched the little female imp disappear in the crowd and Kagome smiled sadly that poor girl, something had happened to her and it wasn't good, though now she had to come up with some way to make Koware see she meant what she said.

"Master Jaken how do you suppose I go about this little task that I've been set" Kagome asked and Jaken focused his yellow eyes on her, the others except for Sesshomaru and Rin were surprised that she was seeking out advice from Sesshomaru's gami servant.

Jaken sighed "Miko perhaps give her a gift of some sort, that would protect her, it will also bind her to you in an irreversible way" he offered, he hoped the female imp was persuaded to join the pack under Kagome's servitude, he was tired of being lonely all the time.

Kagome bounced back to her normal cheeriness a second later, having thought of the perfect idea, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you mind if I left for a few days, I'll take Sango-chan with me" she wrung her hands nervously, in order to complete this gift she had to go somewhere.

Golden eyes narrowed but Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to Kagome's request "If you are not back in a week Miko this Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to find you" he warned and the teen nodded her head taking in the seriousness of his words.

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru, Sango-chan ready" Kagome grinned climbing onto the back of her fire neko, Sango blinked in surprise before doing the same, "Okay Kegawa-chan" the raven haired girl whispered the directions in the neko's ear with that they rose into the air and were gone.

Miroku settled against a tree his staff laying across his lap, he could only hope for their sake both female's finished whatever it was Kagome wanted to do quickly and returned as soon as possible, because there was no way he was going to stop Sesshomaru all by his lonesome.

"Ne Kagome-chan where are we going" Sango called over the wind rushing in her ears, the petite teen craned her neck around to peer at her before smiling, they had already traveled quite a distance, before pointing silently at the ground.

Sango followed the finger and spotted a ningen village, soon they were on the ground again and once she and Kagome had climbed off of Kegawa's back, the fire neko transformed into her smaller form and leaped into Kagome's arms purring softly.

"I'm going to make Koware-chan some weapons, but first I have to collect some things, like a weapons belt, and then some rocks from Mount Fuji" Kagome explained her idea as they walked through the village searching through stalls for the needed item.

Her mouth dropped open in awe "Wow Kagome-chan, that's pretty well thought out considering you know" Sango whistled helping the younger girl look for the belt and finding it just a few stalls away from where Kagome had wandered away to "Over here Kagome-chan" she called.

Kagome trailed over to the older girl and nodded, there were two belts and she bought both of them, one for herself and the other for Koware "Good" Kagome smiled "And now to Mount Fuji" she said decisively stowing the belts away in her storage void.

"Why go there anyway" Sango asked her voice louder than usual so that Kagome could hear her over the wind, they were already well on their way to the mountain, this time the raven haired teen ran a hand over her blade and it took on a pink hue thrumming happily.

Before they reached the mountain, the sun went down, so Kagome had Kegawa land and both girls set up camp before Kagome answered Sango's question "It was the place I went for my first task, I had to break a barrier with my own and then gather ash and rocks from the mountain" she stated.

"The rocks and ash are what gave chiryo-ho her lava ability, and once I combine the daggers I plan on created for Koware-chan, I'll give them the same qualities, along with immobilizing and protective qualities" Kagome grinned it was perfect.

Sango nodded in understanding as she tossed a couple of sticks on the fire, it was a small one just enough for them to see, Kagome hadn't wanted to risk anyone or youkai that might be hanging around finding them, thus a barrier had been raised as well.

"It's a neat idea, and I'm sure Koware-san will understand you're serious about protecting her while she serves you, come to think of it why do you need a gami servant anyway, just what are the fates trying to do" Sango couldn't stop the flow of questions and her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

Kagome tossed her hand back and laughed sweetly "Oh Sango-chan, I'm sure I'll be able to tell you soon, but I think the fates are trying to turn me into an alpha female, one strong enough to match a certain someones power, and it's not Lord Sesshomaru" she answered vaguely.

After that no further conversation took place that night as both girls crawled into their bed rolls and fell asleep, the next morning, Kagome woke and found Sango hard at work cooking breakfast for the both of them and she was resolved to tell Sesshomaru about this little development.

"Here Kagome-chan" Sango handed over the wooden bowl that had eggs she had found and rice that she had, had on hand, once Kagome had started eating, she made up her own breakfast and soon both of them were finished and camp was taken down erasing their presence there.

A couple more hours later, they touched down on the little ledge Kagome had trained on for a solid week "This is the place I broke the barrier" she pointed at the entrance and Sango nodded in understanding before they both headed into the mountain.

It only took a while to find some rocks and gather some ash, if Sesshomaru hadn't gotten rid of the rest of her collection then she wouldn't have had to come back here in the first place, Kagome huffed in amusement at the thought, 'Oh well, it's fun getting to travel' she smiled anyways.

"So how exactly are you going to do this" Sango asked swiping at a bead of sweat as they exited the mountain that was hot, for an inactive volcano, it was scorching inside, Kagome settled everything out in a line, the belt, the rocks and the ash before speaking.

"Well first I have to make the daggers tangible, that's easy enough" Kagome closed her eyes and focused her reiki into her hands and formed a dagger imbuing it with protective qualities, this was the dagger Koware would keep on her at all times.

Sango watched closely as the teen worked her spiritual powers until eleven daggers had been formed and made tangible, she picked one up after getting permission from Kagome and accidentally sliced her finger on the edge of it.

Before she could shove her bleeding finger in her mouth, Kagome raised a reiki filled hand and pressed it over the cut, the flesh stitched together "When the hel...when did you learn that" Sango almost shrieked in fright but managed to tamp down on that urge to do so.

Without looking up "While training with Hakari-san, on the second day I woke up sore as hell and wished that I could heal myself, after that I practiced and now I can heal someone without a thought and of course chiryo-ho has the same healing qualities" Kagome rattled.

Sango placed the dagger down quickly when the younger girl gestured for her to do so, and soon the rocks and ash that had been collected earlier were absorbed in the daggers, Kagome took a deep breath before raising her head, both of them could feel the youkai approaching them.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a helpless little ningen and a slayer from the destroyed slayer village" it was a snake youkai and it's voice grated on Kagome's ears, so with a simple toss of the newly created weapons, the snake was destroyed as lava spewed from his mouth from the dagger.

Eyes widened in disbelief, brown eyes flew to clash with chocolate brown "Kagome-chan that was awesome" Sango breathed as the younger girl collected the dagger and wiped it free of blood before sliding the daggers into the slots on the belt and storing the rest of the rocks and ash in her void.

"I can't believe how lucky we were to even get to test them, I had hoped we would anyway at least they work as they should" Kagome squealed clapping her hands together excitedly as they climbed onto Kegawa's back and took to the skies again.

Sango quickly realized they weren't heading back to Sesshomaru yet as they landed yet again outside the ningen village, and Kagome took off like a bat out of hell, seeing as she had no choice, Kegawa leaped onto Sango's shoulder as the older girl tore after Kagome.

"Kagome-chan" Sango panted when she reached the raven haired teens side, Kagome had stopped in front of a stall that sold jewelry "How come we came back here" she whispered softly, Kagome paused in her perusal of the stall items to face her.

"Because I just had a brilliant idea" Kagome grinned and held out the dagger the only one that she hadn't put in the belt, because there wasn't an extra loop for it "I'm going to mold this into a necklace for Koware-chan" she stated telling Sango her idea.

Sango creased her forehead in confusion before nodding "I see, that's the dagger that has protective qualities right" she asked and Kagome nodded "Then it's a wonderful idea" Sango complimented helping Kagome look through the stall.

This time Kagome was the one to find it, a murky blue chain that was quickly bought, and before the stall owners surprise, the dagger that the girl held in her hand was shrunk and fitted to the chain making it a necklace, he knew then that she was a miko of great power.

As the two girls started heading off the man gathered up his courage "Miko-sama please grant this lowly man a request" he called, Kagome turned and faced him in confusion when she waved her hands in the go ahead motion "Please help us, a youkai has been ravaging our village" he blurted.

Kagome shared a surprised look with Sango "What kind of youkai, and when does he come" she asked when the older girl nodded her head, the least they could do is hear out the request and decide if they wanted to accept the request.

"He's a winged youkai, just last week we lost seven villagers to him, and he'll be here tomorrow, he always comes on the same day" the village man said in a hopeful voice, he was begging this girl to save them, because no one else would.

Sango sighed "Alright, do you have a place we can rest we are weary from our travels" she laid the charm on thick channeling a Miroku-esque personality that had Kagome giggling behind her hand, it did the trick and they were led into a luxurious inn and given the best room for free.

"Oh my goodness Sango-chan, I didn't even know you had it in you to even do that" Kagome tittered and soon Sango couldn't help but join in with the giggling it was quite infectious, though their laughter came to an abrupt end when someone knocked on the shoji door.

It was their dinner, when both girls lay down on their separate futon's that night, their bellies were full of delicious food and they could hardly keep their eyes open, Sango was the first one to succumb to sleep and Kagome followed soon after.

Five hours later at exactly five o'clock in the morning, Kagome's chocolate brown eyes shot open, her ears picking up a loud sound, she turned on her side and found Sango also awake but she was listening intently to the sound she had heard.

Five minutes ticked by slowly and then a sound Kagome recognized tore through the air, a screech from a crow demon, both she and Sango jumped from their futon grabbing their weapons simultaneously and rushed outside to see the destruction that had already been caused and the youkai flying away three children in it's grasp.

Before Sango could even react, Kagome formed an arrow out of her reiki to the villagers awe "Go" she shot the arrow and it struck true in the crow demon "Kegawa" Kagome shouted and the fire neko transformed to the villagers confusion and caught the three village children.

When they were safely on the ground again, they rushed over to Kagome "Thank you Miko-sama, that was so cool and you're like super strong" the little girl smiled widely, Sango blinked her brown eyes before finally lowering her boomerang.

"Well in order to keep everyone I care about safe I have to be strong" Kagome patted the three children on the head, the whole fight had taken maybe ten minutes tops "On that note we really need to get back to our companions" Kagome grinned.

"Oh wait Miko-sama, for you're efforts" the same villager from the day before approached and gave her a bag of coins, Kagome almost refused but realized that if she kept the money she would be able to get other things as needed and not have to rely on Sesshomaru all the time.

"Thank you and have a good day" Sango waved and the village man flushed, she sniggered quietly as she and Kagome climbed onto Kegawa and the fire neko leaped into the air heading straight for the rest of their pack.

Sesshomaru almost snatched Kagome off the back of her neko bound companion but restrained himself when he heard her laughing at something the slayer must have said, when the two girls were stood on their feet and Kegawa was curled in Kagome's arms purring again, he approached.

"Well" Sesshomaru snapped grumpily and Kagome blinked her eyes slowly before giggling softly "Did you figure something out" he questioned not able to hold back his curiosity, Kagome nodded and produced a belt with her daggers and a necklace that held a miniature dagger.

"Yes, this necklace will protect Koware-chan it has protective qualities added to it from my reiki" Kagome pointed at the murky blue chain and the aquamarine dagger in miniature size first before taking a deep breath preparing to explain the belt and daggers.

"And the weapons are for her use only, anyone else that may attempt to touch them will be burned badly and I don't mean in my reiki will burn them I mean lava" Kagome grinned viciously, she didn't know why but she felt extremely protective over the little female imp.

Sesshomaru felt his fur stand on edge at the decidedly dangerous looking smile on the miko's face before he realized, she truly was turning into an alpha female, one that would tolerate no disobedience from her pack and was fiercely protective over those she considered hers.

Hearing the commotion Koware approached the group again and eyed the raven haired female that had demanded one of them serve her as her vassal "I see you've returned Kagome-san, have you found a suitable way to swear you're oath of protection to me" she spoke up.

Kagome paused in her conversation with Sesshomaru and strode forward purposeful before settling the items down before the female imp "I have, this Kagome presents to you a necklace, once you put it on any attempting to harm you will be blasted away" she explained.

"And those weapons were formed of my own reiki, they have been given volcanic and immobilizing qualities, lava will burst from any enemy they touch and the enemy will be unable to flee" Kagome took a deep breath "Also you are the only one that will be able to touch them" she finished.

Koware blinked her large bulbous blue eyes in awe, she looked at the gifts before hesitantly touching them, her heart swelled before "I would be honored to serve such a kind lady" she murmured softly, she could feel the feelings that had gone into making each dagger and the necklace.

Kagome couldn't stop herself as she plucked Koware from the ground and hugged the female imp "That's wonderful news Koware-chan" she squealed reaching into her void for the clothing she had bought without Sango seeing her do it.

"These are for you, if you're going to be my vassal you have to dress accordingly" Kagome grinned and held out the small dark blue dress, Koware was further amazed and she hurriedly bowed low, beak touching the ground in doing so.

"Thank you Lady Kagome" Koware babbled and grabbed up her new clothes and the necklace and weapons belt full of weapons and headed into the forest, when she emerged, she was wearing the dark blue dress that fit her perfectly and fitted around her tiny waist was the belt.

Sesshomaru nodded "Good then we leave, we'll fly" he ordered, Kagome was quick to scrambled onto the back of Kegawa and Koware was a second behind her, she wondered why her Lady was following such a youkai but remained silent, her blue eyes straying to the other imp.

Kagome smiled, things were coming together and she felt soon the fates were going to be giving her harder tasks to complete seeing as she had completed the newest ones with ease, though she had the feeling she wasn't going to like the next one very much.


	9. Chapter 8 Seventh Task:Claims & Markings

By sky it took them four days to reach the home of the inuyoukai female Sesshomaru had consulted with before, when the entire pack touched down, she appeared carrying a pelt and handed it over to the daiyoukai, his eyes perused the new mokomoko before nodding in acceptance.

Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru turned golden eyes on her, he didn't say a word but she came forward at the command that was plain to see in his eyes "Lord Sesshomaru, what is it" she questioned softly feeling safe enough to do so without reprimand.

"A month ago this one requested a mokomoko to be commissioned and bought other accessories, today this Sesshomaru bequeaths those gifts upon yourself miko" Sesshomaru spoke in a soft rumble pressing the pelt into Kagome's hands.

Next he went to AhUn and pulled the packages he had stuffed in the dragon's saddlebags and they to were put in Kagome's arms, by this point her jaw had dropped considerably but it was Miroku who spoke up "Befitting gifts for the Alpha Female" he nodded his head gaining a point from Sesshomaru.

"Lor..." Kagome didn't get to finish when a clawed hand was pressed over her mouth, her brown eyes sought out his golden ones in confusion, Sesshomaru shook his head a proud but small smile spread across his features.

"No Kagome, I am no longer you're alpha we are equals" Sesshomaru gestured to the gifts "Now don you're kimono and armor and mokomoko and take you're place next to this one as we go to the next task" he ordered on last time.

Brown eyes shining with tears, Kagome accepted the gifts with grace and headed into the forest to change "Thank you Sesshomaru" floating sweetly over her shoulder reaching his sensitive ears, when she emerged Kagome looked like a true warrior of feudal japan.

Garbed in aquamarine armor and beneath a dark blue battle kimono, Kagome looked fit for battle, around her tiny waist was a belt that matched Koware's and laying against her hip was her sword Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho, resting across her back was her bow and a quiver filled with reiki arrows.

And for further affect a pelt similar to Sesshomaru's, but much shorter in length to fit her small height was resting on her shoulder hanging down to her calves 'Now all she needs are crest markings' Sesshomaru thought perusing the miko with a furtive glance in her direction.

'Perhaps that will be' his thoughts were cut off by a voice he had heard many times over the last several months enter his head confirming his suspicions, 'Very well then we'll go visit him' Sesshomaru sighed and faced Kagome.

"Kagome the fates have assigned you a new task, you are to get crests much like this ones" Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome tossed him a wide eyed stare before hesitantly raising her hand and touching her cheek tracing invisible lines.

Sango cringed and Miroku creased his forehead both of them worried for their friend, her reaction was strange but to their surprise she was actually very excited to do such a thing "Really Lor...Sesshomaru" she asked in an ecstatic tone of voice.

A chuckle rumbled through the air and the daiyoukai nodded "Yes Kagome but first we return to the well to stock up on supplies" Sesshomaru reminded, this time though he wasn't going to be left behind he was going to go through the well with Kagome not that she knew it.

Kagome quickly climbed onto the now transformed Kegawa, Koware climbing on behind her, Shippou chose to jump into Kagome's arms and soon they were flying across the lands at a leisurely pace "Ne Kagome-chan what kind of markings are you going to get" he asked curiously.

She looked down into wide green eyes before tapping her lip in thought "Well Shippou perhaps I'll have a heart crest on my forehead much like Sesshomaru's crescent moon" Kagome started putting a finger to her forehead.

"Though it will be aquamarine" she paused to huff in amusement, she had become positively obsessed with that color "Maybe I'll have some markings down my face" Kagome stroked a finger in a pattern across her face again, three lines in varying degree's of length.

"Next a heart around my wrist, my upper thighs and ankles all connected to a line" she completed her list of markings and got a nod of approval from Sesshomaru, though he had something to add to her short list bringing his cloud a little closer to speak to her.

He cleared his throat drawing her attention "Kagome, the hearts will be aquamarine and the lines will be blue" Sesshomaru offered and she nodded her head quickly "Also they will be burned onto you're skin you'll be in a great amount of pain" he grimaced not relishing in the thought of her hurting.

Koware puffed up "No one will hurt Milady" she spat shocking Kagome and Sesshomaru "I mean does she really have to be hurt for the stupid fates" Koware curled in on herself, the raven haired teen was quick to speak.

"Don't worry Koware-chan, this Kagome is very strong now and she can handle pain, I'll do anything the fates ask of me" Kagome jumped in her tone filled with confidence, Koware turned her large bulbous blue eyes on her Mistress searching the chocolate brown orbs for confirmation and finding it.

"If Milady deems it so then this lowly Koware will follow Milady to the ends of earth" Koware bowed her head as low as she could while they flew through the air on the back of Kegawa, Kagome flashed the female imp a smile.

"Koware-chan you are not lowly, yes you are my vassal but I hold you in a highest regard" Kagome nodded decisively before directing Kegawa to the ground as they arrived in the well clearing, the fire neko transformed into her smaller form and curled into Sango's arms on Kagome's order.

Koware watched her Mistress head towards a wooden well and leap over the edge disappearing into it's depths, Kagome's scent vanished a moment and she nearly panicked but a hand on her tiny shoulder stopped her from squawking in fear.

"Koware-san, Lady Kagome will return in a few days just as she always has do not fear she has merely gone to her era" Jaken piped up and Koware spun around in surprise, large blue eyes filled with complete confusion.

Then the words registered in her tiny brain "You mean Milady wasn't born in this time" Koware questioned and Jaken shook his head "Oh I suppose there is a lot this Koware doesn't know about her Mistress" she flopped down on the ground.

In the silence that followed Sesshomaru sneaked to the well and leaped deftly into it's depths, the blue lights that always rose up to embrace Kagome rushed to cover him and soon he found himself in a new world that was full of different scents, some weren't very appealing.

Kagome hadn't made it out of the well house yet and turned to see Sesshomaru leaping out of the well, she screamed in shock before managing to quell her urge to panic "Sesshomaru what are you, but how" Kagome rambled before falling silent as the daiyoukai came to stand before her.

"Those gifts this one gave you were to allow him entrance into you're era, very underhanded yes but it was necessary" Sesshomaru gave as close to an apology as he was ever going to give to someone and Kagome smiled in exasperation not finding it in her anywhere to be angry with the youkai lord.

Kagome took a deep breath "Very well then, I'm sure Mama would love to meet you" she giggled and opened the doors to the well house peeking her head through the opening and glancing from side to side before deeming it safe.

Both she and the daiyoukai dashed to a door and then entered the main house "Who is you're mother" Sesshomaru's voice filled the air a hint of curiosity in his tone, Kagome paused in her search for any living being in her home and faced him.

She didn't get to speak as a woman that had short black hair rounded the corner from the kitchen "Kagome dear you're home" Satomi smiled before her eyes took in the form of the second person standing in her living room "Oh and who's this" she asked politely.

Kagome spun and cleared her throat "This is Lor...Sesshomaru, he found a way to come with me to the future from the past" she explained "He's also Inuyasha's older half brother, he's full youkai not only that but he's a daiyoukai meaning demon lord" Kagome chattered embracing the woman.

"Pardon this ones intrusion into you're home, twas merely curious about Kagome's world" Sesshomaru dipped his head in greeting, Satomi took him in with her eyes before nodding, then she got a good look at what her daughter was wearing.

"What on earth Kagome dear, you look beautiful in that kimono and chiryo-ho seems to be doing well" Satomi pressed a hand over her heart in surprise, Kagome gave her an impish smile and opened her mouth to explain once more.

"Sesshomaru gave the kimono to me and the armor and the pelt mokomoko" Kagome stroked her hand along the mokomoko doing the same with her other hand rubbing chiryo-ho gently until a gentle thrumming filled the house.

Silence reigned for a moment afterward when Kagome stopped rubbing her sword, Satomi spoke a few minutes later "Well I'll just put on a pot of tea, and then we'll go to the stores to restock whatever supplies you need" she smiled leading the way to the kitchen.

Half an hour later even Sesshomaru sat down at the table to have a cup of tea with the two women, the occasional slurps the only sound until "So what are you going to do Lord Sesshomaru while Kagome and I are out in town" Satomi questioned suddenly.

"Most likely go back through the well" Sesshomaru rumbled finishing off his cup of tea and stood, Kagome's brown eyes followed him as he headed through the door and disappeared out of sight the rest of the tea was polished off and soon both Satomi and Kagome were heading to the stores.

Sango started in surprise when the well lit up and Sesshomaru came through "Lord Sesshomaru" she gave a soft shout drawing the others attention to the daiyoukai, golden eyes were focused on her and Sango smiled sheepishly.

Deeming the time right Sesshomaru chose that moment to reveal the truth "Kagome has been given the task to revive my father Inutaisho, hence all the tasks to amass vast amounts of spiritual powers and the tasks to turn her into an alpha female" he said smoothly shocking everyone to the core.

Miroku dropped his staff and Sango almost fainted on the spot but she managed to keep from doing so "What is the purpose of reviving you're father Lord Sesshomaru is there some kind of force working against us again" Miroku the only one with a clear head at the moment asked.

"I know not, the fates haven't mentioned anything of the like, just that he is to be revived in the near future" Sesshomaru brushed his clothes off and leaned against the well knee drawn into his chest and head tilted back eyes closed as a breeze ruffled his silver moonlight locks.

Like before Kagome stayed a week in her era before finally returning, she was once again garbed in her battle kimono, armor and mokomoko, weapons in full sight and a confident gait to her step as she took her spot next to Sesshomaru instead of slightly behind.

"Milady how fares ye was the time spent in you're era good" Koware took her spot a few steps behind Kagome, Kegawa to her right, Kagome craned her neck around to peer at the female imp before a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Yes thank you Koware-chan, it went very well, in fact when we stop for dinner I have a few more gifts to give you, Shippou, Rin, Kegawa as well, Sango, Miroku, Jaken" here she directed a sly look at the male imp who blinked his bulbous eyes in surprise, "And even Sesshomaru" Kagome concluded.

Sesshomaru glanced to the right at the miko he had watched grow from a weakling to a strong and confident miko who was forming her own pack as Alpha Female, he would loath the day she set forth on her own but he knew he would always cross paths with her again.

"Even me Lady Kagome" Jaken was shocked, never had anyone besides Sesshomaru given him a gift but it seemed the raven haired teen was taking pack matters seriously, Kagome had learned from the best after all.

Kagome sent him a sweet smile "Well of course Master Jaken, only if Sesshomaru allows it" she glanced to her left into golden orbs and Sesshomaru nodded "But only when we stop for dinner" Kagome reminded uselessly.

Five hours later the group finally stopped to make camp and once dinner had been eaten Kagome opened her void and pulled out several little packages "For Sango-chan some hair ties, I've noticed most of yours have been broken lately" Kagome hadn't over the paper bag.

Sango took the bag with a grateful smile "Thank you Kagome-chan, I had meant to get more while we were in the village but I forgot when we were searching for Koware-san's belt and necklace" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it Sango-chan, that's what the Alpha Female is for, to do all the little things the Alpha Male doesn't" Kagome patted the older girl on the shoulder before grabbing another package in a brown paper bag.

"These are for Miroku-san, I noticed that you broke you're last brush and got you a new set along with some more ofuda's" she explained and Miroku grabbed them a smile on his face, he was glad someone had been paying attention lately.

Miroku nodded, the brushes were much sturdier and the new paper ofuda's were embroidered with "Lady Kagome" he chuckled running a finger along the blue lining, Kagome smiled innocently, her cheeks turning a rosy hue.

"Still these are wonderful and I will use them accordingly whenever we run across something" Miroku stated in the next moment and got a fond smile from the raven haired teen, she truly had grown up in the last several months.

A smile spread across her lips "For Rin-chan and Shippou-kun, a doll for Rin and new tops for Shippou and his fox magic" Kagome handed over the toys and Rin let out a squeal of joy, Shippou eyed the green tops and proceeded to start practicing with them immediately.

"Gee Kagome-chan you really are the greatest" Shippou grinned happily jumping about as he worked his fox magic, Rin hugged her doll happily and flopped down on her butt by AhUn, closing her eyes, she agreed with Shippou how Kagome was the greatest.

"Yeah Kagome-chan Rin is very happy" Rin smiled sweetly and Kagome plucked the two children from the ground and swung them about causing them to laugh merrily until she finally set them down again "Really Kagome-chan, Rin is happy to have such a nice elder sister" Rin smiled again.

Kagome couldn't help but grab up the little girl again and crush her to her chest "Then this Kagome is very happy to have Rin call her onee-chan" Kagome chattered causing Rin to squeal loudly and nod her head eagerly in acceptance to the new title she was now allowed to call the older girl.

Catching the conversation between the two females, Shippou pouted slightly he had always thought of Kagome as his mother "Th...then I call you ka...kaa-san" he stuttered nervously before blurting out his own question, when he had Shippou flushed all the way to his roots in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru chuckled seeing the look on Kagome's face at the little fox kit's question just before "Absolutely Shippou-kun, and if there was some way to do it I would claim you as my own as well binding us together as mother and son" she sighed wrapping her arms around the youkai child.

"Thank you Kaa-chan" Shippou laughed joyfully and wrapped his little arms around Kagome's neck squeezing as tightly as he dared, no one would ever hurt him mother again and he would train so much until he had learned everything he could.

"Don't mention it Shippou, you know I've considered you like a son for a long time and I've always wondered, you use to look at me in this way that had my maternal instincts going wild, but that's the first time I've seen it in awhile" Kagome rubbed her nose gently against Shippou's as she spoke.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to cut into the conversation with some news "Actually Kagome there is a way to claim him as yours in the way you want, it involves a blood ritual, blood from both of you and a lock of hair from both of you as well" he piped in with the information he had held.

Kagome swung around Shippou still in her arms, brown eyes wide in excitement before her gaze traveled down to meet the fox's green eyes "You don't have to ask Kaa-chan if that means having a bit of blood taken and a piece of my hair cut off then I want to be yours forever" Shippou rattled.

Before she could speak Sesshomaru held up his hand to give her the full ritual "You have to do it on the night of the new moon, both of you will sleep afterwards and be exhausted for a week also this will happen after you get you're crests" he started.

"One other thing the kit will bear you're markings" Sesshomaru added one last thing before falling silent it was up to Kagome to choose when she would like to do all this the fates hadn't set a specific time for her this time around.

Shippou's eyes widened his little mind going full speed, "I would love to bear you're markings Kaa-chan, that way everyone knows who I belong to" he smiled sweetly up at the teen and got a beautiful smile as his reply, he knew he had just made her happy.

"Then Shippou-kun after I get my markings then you will officially become my son" Kagome quipped squeezing the kit one last time before setting him down and shooing him to her bed roll where Rin was already curled within snoring softly.

"Now back to business, and before I forget I got Kirara something as well" Kagome handed over the little collar with tag, Kirara's and Sango's names on it and protective qualities in the tag "And this one is for you Kegawa-chan" Kagome knelt down to clip the blue collar around the neko.

'I thank you Kagome-chan for the wonderful gifts and also for taking such good care of me' Kegawa's voice purred through the mental link and Kagome couldn't help but scratch the fire neko behind the ears purr rising in pitch and volume.

"This one wanted to let you know that you are very important to me as is everyone else" Kagome pressed a kiss to the top of the neko's head before focusing her gaze on the two little imps, one hers and the other Sesshomaru's.

Jaken didn't even attempt to hide his excitement as he and Koware shuffled forward when Kagome beckoned them over to her "What is it that you got me Lady Kagome" he bowed his head politely trembling slightly in anticipation.

Kagome smiled widely at the male imp "For Master Jaken some new clothes and a little hat" she handed the package over and Jaken peeked into the bag before his large yellow eyes watered in happiness, she grinned knowing he liked it.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, truly thank you" Jaken bowed several times before scurrying into the forest to change into his newest clothes, they were all dark green, Sesshomaru watched his gami servant rush away a little smile on his lips.

"And for Koware-chan another piece of jewelry this time a bracelet to fit you're wrist and it has even more protective qualities to it" Kagome held out the little jewelry and Koware instantly took it sliding it onto her wrist.

"This Koware thanks you very much Milady, I will treasure these gifts always" Koware bowed low beak touching the ground before finding a spot to sleep, Jaken reappeared "You look nice Jaken" she smiled shyly and the male imp turned red in embarrassment at the compliment.

"Koware-san looks very nice as well" Jaken murmured as they found a spot together by AhUn, the female imp took her turn to blush but soon they fell silent and sure enough a few moments later both imps were snoring softly.

Kagome grinned, looks like the fates had heard her plea "And for Sesshomaru, I noticed you're sash was getting a bit frayed and I found one in my era that's as close as it's going to get" she handed over the little bag that held the new sash.

Sesshomaru ripped open the bag took in the cloth before nodding "It's acceptable, this one commends you Kagome, you truly know what others need when they need them" he dipped his head politely before tying the new sash around his waist.

The old one Kagome took and stored in her void "Alright time to go to sleep" she ordered the rest of the pack including Sesshomaru, he merely chuckled and headed for the treeline to find a tree to sleep beneath as always.

Sango gathered Kirara into her arms and with Miroku they set up their bed rolls close by but far enough apart and soon they were asleep "Come Kegawa-chan" Kagome commanded and together she and the fire neko curled into her sleeping bag, Kagome's arms wrapping around the two children.

And for further affect any attempting to deal harm to her's or Sesshomaru's precious ones, Kagome raised a protective barrier that went around the entire camp and even extended past where Sesshomaru had chosen as his resting place, satisfied Kagome finally went to sleep.

Six days later, they arrived at their destination another small home "This is where you will get the markings Kagome" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "This one will speak on you're behalf but then I have business to attend to in the west for a day" he explained suddenly.

Kagome's eyes filled with adoration "It's okay Sesshomaru, I know you don't like it when those you consider precious are in pain" she giggled softly, the daiyoukai growled in discontent but didn't say anything further as he led them into the home.

The male inside couldn't be anything other than youkai, inuyoukai that was "Ah Lord Sesshomaru, the fates told me you would be here soon, let me guess this is The Lady Kagome" he started chattering excitedly rushing over to the raven haired teen only to be pushed away by a barrier.

"Oops sorry" Kagome smiled sheepishly as the youkai male jumped to his feet a friendly smile on his lips, he brushed the back of his hakama off before holding out his hand, she quickly took it "And yes I'm Kagome" she finally introduced herself.

"No worries My Lady I wouldn't want a strange youkai rushing at me either" he teased and got a sweet laugh "So you've come to get you're markings eh well it's going to be mighty painful" the inuyoukai male winced as a blast of anger hit him from Sesshomaru.

Kagome nearly sweat dropped "Sesshomaru didn't you say you had business to attend to in the West" she coughed out in an attempt to distract the daiyoukai from his current thoughts, they surely weren't to pretty especially with all that anger he was currently exuding.

Snapping out of his anger, he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome in pain, Sesshomaru turned golden eyes rimmed with red on the miko "Yes thank you Kagome for reminding this one" he patted the girl on the head and disappeared out the door escaping as fast as he could.

When he was well enough away the occupants in the little home burst into fond laughter "Now that mister stiff is gone shall we" the only remaining inuyoukai in the home gestured to a curtain and Kagome nodded following after him.

"Set up camp" Kagome ordered, Sesshomaru probably wasn't going to be back until tomorrow so it was best to have everything ready, the rest of the pack headed outside and she took a deep breath steeling her nerves in preparation of what was to come.

Kegawa, Shippou and Koware all stiffened when a familiar scream echoed through the air of the hut, it was cut off a moment later, "I don't like Kaa-chan being in pain" Shippou sniffled rubbing his nose as it dripped slightly.

"The thought of Milady in pain hurts this Koware here" Koware pressed a hand over the spot her heart was, she had seen enough bad things in her lifetime and that sound tore at her heart and made her want to cry, she just didn't understand why the fates would put someone through so much pain.

Kegawa mewed softly in agreement and Shippou grabbed the fire neko into his arms "S'okay Kegawa-chan, I'm sure Kaa-chan will be alright" Shippou tried to assure not just himself but both Koware and the neko that Kagome would be fine.

Another scream that was cut short filled the air and Sango squeezed her eyes shut, everything was different and still she couldn't stand hearing that sound coming from someone she saw as a sister, it sucked big time.

Miroku silently agreed with his beloved and squeezed Sango's hand, they both had be strong and protect the pack while the Alpha's were otherwise busy, they may be trusted now, but they weren't going to risk Kagome's or Sesshomaru's wrath if something happened to the children.

This continued for several more hours, small screams reaching the rest of the pack that were cut off almost as soon as they started until Kagome finally emerged, a heart on her forehead and markings on her face, wrists, upper thighs and ankles, not that they could see the last two.

"Well how do I look" Kagome asked nervously, she had been assured that the markings looked fine but she couldn't accept it without seeing her pack's reactions, Hakari was even there having a bit of tea with Miroku and Sango.

Hakari was the first one to notice her "Lady Kagome you look magnificent" he reached up and with a gentle claw traced the heart on his Alpha's forehead aquamarine eyes narrowed "Beautiful, those markings represent you to the core" Hakari pulled back several minutes later.

"Yeah Kaa-chan you look beautiful and I can't wait to bear those same markings" Shippou leaped into Kagome's arms and ran the tip of his finger across his own forehead, the place where his heart would go, Kegawa jumped onto her shoulder next purring loudly in the raven haired girls ears.

And Koware watched from afar remaining close to Jaken "Heart, The House of Heart" she murmured suddenly "Lady Kagome" Koware called drawing her mistresses attention, Kagome wandered over to the two imps and sat down.

"Yes" Kagome asked curiously, Sesshomaru had rubbed off on her big time, she behaved much like an inuyoukai would, Koware fidgeted nervously for a moment not sure how to explain what it was she felt so she chose to blurt her thoughts.

"If you were to become youkai, you're house would be the House of Hearts" Koware blurted bravely and got a gentle smile of acceptance, her blue eyes lit up in happiness glad she had been able to contribute something to her Lady.

Six days later Sesshomaru returned, he had been delayed somewhat because he couldn't find what he had been searching for in the library of his home, though in the end he did manage to find it "In seven hours time, you'll do the claiming ritual" Sesshomaru dropped a scroll in Kagome's lap.

"Ah understood Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled and brushed an errant lock of blue black locks behind her ear drawing attention to her wrist markings, Sesshomaru gently captured her hand in his clawed one to inspect the markings.

"They are well done, they are marks befitting of you, also the fates have been in contact after the ritual we'll set out again this time to the East" Sesshomaru sighed all this work and still the fates hadn't given him a sign when his father was going to be returned.

Kagome lowered her hand when Sesshomaru finally released it from his grasp "Oh what kind of task is it this time" she echoed his sigh with one of her own, she to was getting quite tired not that the sense of adventure wasn't exhilarating it's just she wanted to do more than things for herself now.

"You'll conquer the East with nothing but yourself, the daiyoukai that was previously the Lord was killed by a traitor, you are to kill him and become the Lady of the East, the first ningen to preside over youkai territory, you must make them trust you" Sesshomaru explained.

Chocolate brown eyes wide, Kagome glanced down to the scroll in her lap then to Shippou "And how long do I have to do all this, what's the daiyoukai's name that I am to assassinate in a sense, I'm going to need a lot of information" she sighed again.

Having expected this somewhat, Sesshomaru nodded "You have three months starting next week, also you're going to need to come up with a name for you're youkai house" he added more and Kagome's features softened completely.

"House of Hearts, and understood, will I be going alone or will all of you be there as well" Kagome questioned wanting to get more information, if she was to be the Lady of the East then she was going to need to learn a lot in a short amount of time.

This was the hard part "You'll be going alone and I'm afraid you won't be able to return to the well in that time, Kegawa will go with you but Koware is to stay" Sesshomaru turned, missing the gentle smile that Kagome directed at him.

"Will you check on my mother from time to time and let her know what's going on" Kagome requested sweetly and got a nod from the dai "Thank you Sesshomaru I appreciate all you've done" she settled her tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Soon this Kagome will be able to repay you for all you've done for her in the form of you're father" Kagome murmured soothingly before grasping onto Shippou and settling him into her lap, Rin came to sit by her right, with Koware and Kegawa to her left the neko purring away in the imp's lap.

Shippou's green eyes took in the words on the scroll that Kagome opened "So that's what will bind us huh" he leaned his head back to look into brown eyes the raven haired teen nodded "Wow" Shippou breathed getting even more excited, if he had to have some blood drawn then that was okay with him.

"Yep, a half a quart of blood from each of us, a lock of hair, good thing I have so much" Kagome trailed off with a giggle "And though it grosses me out a nail from each of us as well, and we have to perform the ritual during the night" she read off remembering the steps.

"Then what Kaa-chan what do we do afterwards" Shippou leaned forward hoping to read what they had to do in order to become fully bound but he didn't understand it much, maybe when Kagome took over the east he would be able to take some lessons under someone and learn new things.

Kagome grimaced "Well we have to pour our aura into the mixture, the hair and nails will disintegrate and then we have to drink it, though it says it will taste like something we both enjoy" she coughed nervously, it didn't really sound all to appealing in the first place.

'But for Shippou-kun's sake I'll do what it takes, I truly love him as a mother would a child, born my flesh or not, he's mine' Kagome continued her thoughts inwardly, there was no way in hell anyone was going to steal her little Shippou.

Shippou matched Kagome's expression giving a little grimace himself "Kaa-chan the new moon is tonight" he suddenly remembered, though Kagome already knew this "Are we going to do this tonight" Shippou whispered wanting to but remembering Sesshomaru's warning of being exhausted.

"Do you want to" Kagome simply asked and Shippou nodded his head eagerly "Then yes we will do the ritual tonight" she smiled rubbing his head before reaching out and dragging Rin into her side for some better cuddles, both children laughed in delight at her antics before settling down.

Shippou had one last question "How do I pour my aura into something" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion, Kagome cringed before standing after setting the kit on his feet of course, then she gestured for Shippou to follow her.

"I guess it's time for a bit of a lesson, you're youkai is the source of all you're powers, much like my reiki is my source, just concentrate it into you're hand" Kagome instructed and a blast of fox magic was sent flying from Shippou.

The fox jumped in surprise fur standing on end, that had never happened before, but of course he had never tried to focus it into his hand either "Did I do alright Kaa-chan" Shippou pouted hoping he had, Kagome giggled lightly so as not to hurt his feelings.

"You did well but you're going to need to practice until you can contain it in you're hand like this" Kagome easily pushed reiki into her hand, the ball of pink light stayed in the palm of her hand and she even went so far as to toss it and catch it with her other hand.

Shippou nodded "I understand now Kaa-chan" he smiled before trying again, Kagome grinned and sat down to watch, it took him four hours to get it right and when he did the raven haired teen grabbed him up and swung him around.

"You did it my little Shippou-kun" Kagome crushed the fox kit to her chest squealing softly getting chuckles from to of the males in camp, Sesshomaru and Miroku "Someday Shippou-kun you'll get to learn all kinds of new things" she promised pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead.

Two hours later, Kagome took out a knife and beckoned Shippou over to her "Is it time" he wrung his hands nervously eyeing the knife warily, Kagome nodded and gestured to her lap and Shippou climbed into it situating himself properly.

"Yes, by the time all the steps have been completed it will be time, now hold out you're arm Shippou-kun, I promise to heal you afterwards" Kagome murmured sweetly Shippou pulled up his sleeve and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sango, Miroku, Koware, Jaken, Sesshomaru Hakari and Rin all watched in curiosity, the two neko were fast asleep in Sango's lap, as Kagome made a slice on Shippou's wrist and held it over a wooden bowl so that the blood could gather.

When enough had been poured into the bowl, Kagome set it down and gathered reiki into her hand healing the wound she had created on the kit she called her son, then she clipped a nail and cut a lock of his red hair dropping it into the bowl.

Shippou opened his eyes, that hadn't even hurt and watched on as Kagome added her own blood to the mix and then a lock of blue black hair and a nail from her hand "May I go first Kaa-san" he asked suddenly already holding his hand out to pour his youkai into the mixture.

"Go ahead Shippou-kun" Kagome encouraged speaking in a whisper, they were so absorbed in the ritual that it almost felt as if they were alone, Shippou quickly added his youkai into the bowl, followed by her reiki.

The two watched in slight awe as the hair and nail were absorbed and the blood turned brown "You go first this time" Shippou murmured in equal quietness, this was a very special ritual and he wanted no disturbances during it.

Kagome smiled and lifted the wooden bowl to her lips, the contents were quickly poured down her throat, she giggled softly when she realized it tasted like chocolate "Here you go Shippou-kun" she held the bowl out to the fox kit.

The rest of the mixture was drank down and both miko and kit fell backwards in a heap as the ritual bound them to one another, but the fates also had a hand as well, Kagome was to become something more than human.

On the next morning, Kagome woke with Shippou curled in her arms and stared into bright golden eyes "You are awake" Sesshomaru questioned and she nodded sluggishly feeling the affects of the ritual take hold of her.

"Do not panic but the fates did something" Sesshomaru brushed his hand along her cheek eyes focused on something on top of her head, Kagome creased her forehead together in confusion before she felt it, her hand shot to her back and she gave an almighty scream jumping from her bed roll.

There above her butt was a fluffy black fox tail, she was a youkai "How the when why but what the actual, stupid fates gonna strangle them one of these days" Kagome ranted and raved waking the other members of the pack, who all eyed her in some amusement, her reaction was so Kagome like.

Sesshomaru winced as his sensitive ears were assaulted, Kagome snapped her jaw closed in realization "Relax Kagome, the fates have assured me that you still have use of you're reiki and the well" he supplied and she calmed down even more a sigh of relief falling from her lips.

With that, the adrenaline that had hit her upon the news she was a youkai left her and Kagome slumped to the ground tiredly "I hope you don't plan on making us move anytime soon" she asked in a tone full of hope.

A loud laugh filled the air from Miroku and Kagome flinched hands coming up to cover her now pointed ears, the tips of her nails pointed and sharp, she really was a fox youkai now, and by the looks of it a full one and not some measly hanyou not that she had a problem with hanyou but still.

"Sorry" Miroku apologized controlling his volume level so as not to hurt Kagome's now sensitive ears, the raven haired youkai female flashed him a tired smile and crawled back into her bed roll to check on Shippou, there upon his forehead were her markings.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome yawn and close her eyes "We'll stay here for the rest of the week" he commented and she gave him a tired nod before slipping off into sleep, the entire week was spent sleeping for the two fox youkai barely waking to eat, drink or do anything really.

Until it was time for Kagome to strike out on her own again "I promise I'll return soon" she smiled stroking her sword, it thrummed in excitement, Sesshomaru nodded and watched the girl turned fox youkai climb onto the back of Kegawa and take to the skies disappearing from sight.

He gathered the pack and led them in the direction of the well, he had promised after all to check on Kagome's mother while she was busy and apprise the woman of the situation and that it would awhile before she got to see her daughter again.


	10. Chapter 9 Ninth Task: Conquer & Troubles

Four days later,'Hey Kegawa-chan, how do you think I should perform this little stunt, go in and do it before the court and declare a challenge, or a little more subtle' Kagome questioned through their mental link wanting to get the nekomata's opinion.

It took some time before the neko responded 'I think you should just go in and get it over with, that way you have more time to focus on gaining the court's trust' came through the link and Kagome nodded that was a sound idea if she ever heard one.

Then Kagome realized, she didn't have any idea who to challenge or even what the current Lord of the East looked like, or even what kind of youkai he was, 'Okay Kegawa, let's hit a couple of ningen villages, we'll get most of our information from the humans' Kagome sighed.

'Oh Kagome-chan, I know it's strange to even think of yourself as a youkai but you'll get use to it' Kegawa laughed in that sweet tune before her brown eyes scanned the lands below her and spotted a village off in the distance.

Kagome followed the nekomata's line of sight and nodded 'Good' she directed Kegawa to the ground and deftly jumped from the neko's back landing lightly on her feet, fluffy tail twitching in anticipation, Kagome squirmed uncomfortably and cringed, that had been so weird.

The humans watched her fearfully as she walked through the village at a slow pace until she came across someone who might be able to help her find the head of the village "Excuse me" Kagome smiled sweetly and the man gave a shrill scream.

Her reaction was immediate, her hands came to clamp over her ears and tears sprung to her eyes from the pain, but it also got the man to stop screaming in concern "What is a youkai doing here" someone whispered from behind her.

"Yes what are you doing here fox, we don't like youkai in our village anymore" the man who had screamed cross his arms and stared down his nose at Kagome, now that the ringing in her ears had abated, she straightened and looked the man straight in the eyes.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and yes I'm a fox youkai, but I'm also the only fox youkai around that has miko abilities, I've come for information on the current Lord in the shiro" her eyes strayed to the distance where a large estate could be seen.

The man who actually turned out to be the Head of the Village sent Kagome a fierce scowl "And why should we tell you anything at all, our Lord told us that if any strange youkai came they are to be brought straight to him to be executed" he snapped hotly.

Kagome's brown eyes narrowed and flashed in anger, her aura swirling dangerously in the air "Not on my watch, and I've come to relieve you of that Lord, I'm here to conquer and bring peace to the East" she smiled viciously.

"Why would a youkai such as yourself want to help us worthless ningen" the man was in complete and utter disbelief, a strange youkai comes into the village and wants to the help them it was completely unbelievable.

A smile that belied all the agonizing she had done over the recent events in her life spread across her lips "Because kind sir I was once ningen myself, just turned a week ago due to fates intervention" Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her blue black thigh locks.

"His name is Yaramaru, he is a moth youkai, he killed the previous Lord of the East and took over" was said a moment later as the man finally realized that Kagome meant what she said about helping them out and getting rid of the traitor that had taken over the lands depleting their sources.

Her soft brown eyes lit up "Thank you truly" Kagome bowed her head low, that was as far as she would go, then she turned on her heel and headed to the entrance of the village, long hair and mokomoko trailing behind her from the breeze the blew past her at that exact moment.

'Did you get any information Kagome-chan or do we need to find another ningen village' Kegawa asked as the girl turned fox youkai jumped onto her back with ease and she gave a leap to fly, Kagome smiled and ran her hand across the top of her head.

'His name is Yaramaru, he's a moth youkai and now he's a goner' Kagome snickered as mischievous smile spread across her lips, she was channeling her inner fox and she was completely unaware at the time but soon she would.

Ni sighed, it was so boring, his twin Deru rolled his eyes "Would You Stop Sighing" he ground between his teeth, Ni gave his brother a smile showing off his sharp teeth "Seriously" Deru sighed himself and rubbed his face.

"Well I can't help it brother that we are stuck on babysitting duty for his royal highness" Ni sneered wishing someone would come and get rid of the pathetic moth so that they could get back to a semblance of peace at least.

Though he agreed with his twin Deru opened his mouth "You shouldn't badmouth Lord Yaramaru, you saw what happened to those servants last week when those spoke badly of him" he warned before his attention was distracted by the incoming youkai, it was another fox.

She landed before the two fox youkai's in all her glory, long blue black hair, chocolate brown eyes, fluffy black fox tail, markings they had never seen before, a pelt resting over her shoulder, battle kimono and armor and belt littered with daggers and complete with sword.

The fox demoness was a sight to behold and the nekomata looked just as fierce as her mistress, her chocolate brown eyes focused on them and a sweet smile spread across her lips "Hello" she came forward Ni gulped talk about gorgeous he thought inwardly.

Deru blinked his blue eyes and ran a hand through his silver locks "Well hello there" he slanted a look at the female fox youkai and was completely snubbed, she didn't even look remotely interested in his brother either and it was strange females could hardly stay away from them.

"I've come to meet Lord Yaramaru" Kagome grinned excitement coursing through her veins, no one needed to know just what she intended to do until the last minute, by that time it would be much to late and Yaramaru wouldn't know what hit him.

Ni coughed into his clawed hand "Of course My Lady, if you would please follow me this way and leave you're companion with my brother" he gestured her through the gates, Kagome paused for a moment and the neko lay down to wait for her return.

The male fox youkai led her through the halls of the massive estate across three training grounds and down even more halls until they finally made it to the grand hall where Yaramaru was within and waiting, she could feel him in all his ugly moth state it was a disgusting feeling.

When she entered led by Ni, Yaramaru's onyx eyes honed in on Kagome immediately pausing in his conversation with the Captain of the Guard, Higashigawa another male fox youkai "And who are you pretty thing" he gave the female fox youkai what he thought was a flirtatious smile.

Inwardly Kagome gagged "My name is Kagome Higurashi from the House of Hearts, me and my adopted son are the only two members currently and your Lordship I've come to challenge you to the right to rule the Eastern Lands" she flashed him a beautiful smile distracting him for a moment.

Ni took several steps away from the female fox certain that she was now going to be a dead youkai, Yaramaru froze in his seat before anger settled across his already ugly features "YOU FILTHY FOX BITCH" he snarled jumping up and landing before the fox demoness hand reaching out to strike her.

Kagome was quick and she spun having expected such a reaction "Ne what did you think would happen, that all would be right as rain and no one would come to challenge you" she snickered keeping well out of striking range.

"You're going to regret coming here and challenging me you stupid bitch and when I get my hands on you, you're going to be executed in the most humiliating way I can think of" Yaramaru sneered hate shining through his ebony eyes.

Higashigawa watched curiously almost in awe as the female fox stayed several steps ahead of their current lord, he only served him out of fear of death but he had a feeling that fox demoness was going to win, she was strong much stronger than he and that was saying something.

"Oh is that so" Kagome gave an innocent smile brown eyes wide in fake fear just before she disappeared before their eyes, she had, had three days after all to practice a bit of fox magic, Yaramaru looked all around him and didn't find her.

Kagome smirked to herself, no wonder Shippou liked to play pranks on people all the time it was so much fun, but this time she had to outsmart a tactician she had hit a couple of other villages in the area asking for more information and had hit the mother load.

While all this was occurring Sesshomaru and the others had made it back to the well and low and behold standing before the wooden well was Inuyasha, his golden eyes were trained on the well and his hand was creating a path on the wood.

The moment faded when he spread out his senses and turned a snarl falling from his lips "What the fuck do you think you're doing here Sesshomaru you bastard" his hand rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga amber eyes narrowed in anger.

Then his eyes shifted "Feh so that's where you four disappeared to" Inuyasha gave a disgusted noise before deciding they weren't worth it "Whatever just stay away from the village, Hinoko is about to give birth anyway" he shrugged with a sneer and wandered down the path to said village.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes 'Fool has you're senses dulled that much that you can't even scent the girl on me' he thought with a snort of disgust, Inuyasha was truly going to regret shoving Kagome away and he was going to be there to see the ensuing ass whooping that was sure to come from both Kagome and his and Inuyasha's father.

"Make camp I will be back in a couple of hours" Sesshomaru ordered the others before heading to the well and leaping into it's depths, he emerged five hundred years in the future in the well house and jumped to the top of the stairs by the doors.

He poked his head through glancing from right to left making sure no one was hanging about and made a dash towards the house, Sesshomaru scented Kagome's mother inside and pulled open the door to the house entering the foyer.

"Is that you Kagome dear" Satomi came around the corner a dish and towel in her hands obviously washing up from a meal, when her eyes took in Sesshomaru she smiled kindly "What brings you here into my humble home Lord Sesshomaru" she questioned gently leading the dai into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his moonlight locks and sat down in a proffered seat "Kagome has been set a task that will interfere with her coming here for a few months, I promised to apprise you of the situation so that you did not worry" he rumbled softly.

"Also so that Kagome does not have to explain this I will, the fates have decided it was necessary to turn her into something not human, she is now a kitsune youkai/miko thus her features have changed drastically in recent weeks" Sesshomaru explained suddenly.

She nearly dropped her glass plate but Satomi managed to grip onto it before it fell to the ground "Is she even my daughter anymore" pain shined clearly through her eyes, Sesshomaru was quick to nod and Satomi sighed in relief.

"That's all that matters then so long as she is still allowed to come through and visit" Satomi asked hopefully and Sesshomaru nodded yet again, why wouldn't Kagome be allowed to come through the well the daiyoukai obviously was still able to, that question didn't even register in her mind.

Sesshomaru tapped his clawed finger to his lip, he was forgetting something he was certain of it "Ah, Kagome has also adopted a fox kit, perhaps she's spoken of him, Shippou" he paused and Satomi took her turn to nod her head in acquiesce.

"So I have a youkai grandson then" Satomi smiled, she wished she could meet the child perhaps she would be able to someday "Which reminds me would you like to have a cup of tea Lord Sesshomaru before you leave" she offered suddenly.

Ears perking up at the mention of tea Sesshomaru was quick to speak "If you don't mind" he rumbled and a cup of black tea was set before him, he took a hesitant sip before deciding he liked the blend of oranges and sweet spices.

"How do you like it" Satomi gestured to the tea, it was a new blend that had come out lately, she wanted to make sure it was good enough, Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with hers before he took another sip letting the liquid swish around in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

"Perfect, in fact when Kagome is able to come back would you mind having her stock up on that tea" Sesshomaru requested setting down his empty cup, Satomi nodded silently and watched the daiyoukai her daughter trusted with every fiber of her being leave.

When Sesshomaru arrived back in his own era, he settled against the well like he had a month before and closed his eyes to rest, in the East, Kagome's and Yaramaru's fight had progressed in the short time that had already passed, Kagome had raked her claws down the moths face wounding his eye.

In return he had managed to rake his claws down her arm, but those wounds had been healed already with her reiki, Kagome had smirked when Yaramaru gave her a wary look, "That's right I'm a youkai and a miko" she taunted laughing merrily as she dodged another attack.

All could tell Yaramaru was getting fed up with the female fox and pulled his sword from his belt, Kagome in return pulled chiryo-ho from her sheath and their swords clashed, Yaramaru's sword bounced back and pain raced up his arms.

"You bitch what did you do to me" Yaramaru dropped his sword as if it was on fire and tried to rub his arms, that only increased the burning sensation, Kagome smirked and leaned fully on her own blade, if he wasn't so angry he would admire the artwork.

"Did that hurt, I was wondering what would happen if a youkai I didn't like touched even if indirect my sword, chiryo-ho here isn't a simple sword, I made her out of my reiki and when she doesn't like someone boy she lets them know it" Kagome snickered giving a pointy toothed smile.

Yaramaru glanced down at his bare arms dark eyes widening in horror, it was like fire was running through his veins and burning him from the inside out, "I've had it" he roared suddenly transforming into his true form.

The smile was wiped from Kagome's face and she ducked to avoid the blast of cutting wind that was directed at her from Yaramaru's wings, "Na, na, na, na, na" Kagome sang weaving in and out of attacks with ease, all those weeks training with Sango had sharpened her reflexes.

Growing more furious by the minute, Yaramaru spat out a ball of poison, "Doku no ya" Kagome swung her blade through the air sending her own poisonous attack to clash with his, this further pissed Yaramaru off as her poison attack stopped his and they disintegrated.

Higashigawa covered his mouth to prevent any chuckles from slipping through his lips, this fight was so ridiculous but the female fox was good, Yaramaru didn't realize it but Kagome had been playing him from the start, she knew she would win and had outsmarted him from the beginning.

Ni directed a look at his captain, before focusing on the fight again, his blue eyes watching the female kitsune closely, she would be an excellent lady but he doubted the East would be that lucky, Ni had completely forgotten her words at the very beginning before the fight had started.

Kagome cursed inwardly "Mizu Tatsumaki" she slashed her blade vertically chiryo-ho spewing that tornado of water and it tore up the ground as it slammed into a column destroying part of the estate walls and allowing sunlight to filter in.

She jumped backwards three times and then spun to the right tripping slightly before righting herself and swinging her sword horizontally this time "Yogan no Sakeme" Kagome apologized inwardly as the ground below their feet spurted liquid hot lava some catching fire on Yaramaru.

All this had drawn the council from their personal wing in the estate and all they could do was stare in awe and horror as the female kitsune fought with everything she had to take down Yaramaru, but also in doing so destroying their home.

A screech of pain filled the air and their gazes focused on Yaramaru again, he had lost a wing because he hadn't been able to put out the fire quick enough, he roared and fully charged the petite youkai female, but she was light on her feet and dropped and rolled to her feet to avoid getting hit.

On his next charge, Kagome raised her sword and took off at a run dropping and skidding across the floor the only part undamaged and Yaramaru flew over her head cutting a long deep gash from his chest down, he shrieked again.

"Oh did that hurt" Kagome taunted mischievously, she giggled when he charged towards her again, his gaze disoriented due to the poison in his system from that last attack, she had only given him a small dose but still it took affect quite quickly.

Yaramaru crashed into the wall that had already been destroyed partly obliterating it even further "You'll Pay" he gave an a god awful screech and Kagome cringed protecting her ears as best she could, but instead of saying anything she just crooked her finger.

"Come get me then, that's if you can" she giggled impishly preparing to deal the finishing blow on the youkai when Yaramaru was close enough "Doku no ya, Mizu Tatsumaki" Kagome called out two attacks in quick succession blinding the moth with poison and then finishing him off with the tornado of water.

She was quick to dispel her attack before any more damage could be dealt to the estate, all was silent as she sheathed her sword and walked to the throne and sat "I am your Lady now, Kagome Higurashi, no longer will this place be attacked it is under my protection" she raised her head high.

The council members were quick to rush to the new ladies side "My Lady Kagome of the East what is you're first desire" Akushu bowed low, blonde hair falling over his shoulders and silver eyes focused on the kitsune female that had beaten Yaramaru hands down.

Kagome's brown eyes clashed with his silver "My first order is to have the rubble cleared away and a new wall to be built and new flooring put in" she decided shocking those that had gathered in the hall now that the noises of battle had faded.

"What is you're second desire my lady" Yuutsuna questioned red eyes perusing the seated form of her new lady, never mind that they had enough kitsune's in the east this one was of the good obviously much like the others.

Reigning in the urge to snap, Kagome pressed onward "Send someone to bring me my companion, she is waiting outside the gates, her name is Kegawa" she ordered and the youkai that was clearly a turtle demoness rushed away to do her bidding.

"And you're third desire what is it" Shuri, the raccoon youkai asked his blue eyes gazing into chocolate brown eyes curiously, his fuzzy light red ears swiveling atop his head in anticipation, perhaps with the new lady the East could begin to rebuild and possibly expand.

Biting her cheek Kagome tamped down on her anger "Gather everyone in the estate, I have a few announcements to make" she commanded and the tanuki flashed away from her side to complete the task he had been assigned.

With those three things done, Kagome relaxed into the seat and grimaced Higashigawa who was still nearby held out a pillow and she took it with a grateful smile "Thank you..." Kagome trailed off cluelessly and the kitsune male chuckled.

"Higashigawa, I'm Captain over the guard, those three that you just ordered are the council, Yuutsuna is the turtle youkai, Shuri the tanuki and Akushu is the only spider youkai we've allowed onto estate grounds" he bowed low to his new lady short purple hair brushing the nape of his neck.

Kagome squirmed under the kitsune male's violet eyed gaze "Thank you, I have a feeling you're going to be quite helpful in the months to come" she coughed out nervously before turning to face the doors as they opened and a bunch of youkai filled the halls.

Next Kegawa flew through the destroyed wall 'Kagome-chan, did you have to destroy our new home' the nekomata pouted through their mental link and the raven haired kitsune female giggled softly rubbing her ears and causing the neko to purr like usual.

'Don't worry so much Kegawa-chan, everything will be repaired in the month to come' Kagome reassured her neko companion before facing the gathered servants and guard which wasn't up to par with her standards, but that would come later as well "Eh hem" Kagome cleared her throat to gain their attention and once everyone was looking at her she spoke.

"I realize I'll get no respect at first and I have a long ways to go to gain everyone's trust, but I'm willing to put in the work" Kagome started shocking most to the core, that right there told her a lot, they obviously hadn't expected her to stick around once she had defeated Yaramaru.

Ni inched his way over to his Captain blue and violet clashed before both kitsune's looked at the female, they could tell she wasn't of noble youkai descent but the way in which she held herself was reminiscent of someone but they couldn't remember who.

Whispers broke through the crowd and Kagome quickly put a stop to it "Just because I am new here doesn't mean I can't hear, if you have a problem tell it to my face don't go behind my back, I'm a big girl and I can take a little heat if it means I hear you out" she growled softly.

The servants that had just been scolded by their new lady squeaked and hid behind the Head Maid, "Also this place will no longer be called the Midoriiro Estate, as my chosen colors are blue it will now be called the Aoiro Estate for the House of Hearts, my clan" Kagome spoke again.

More whispers broke out among the crowd gathered in the main hall this time they were full of excitement, finally they had someone who was willing to lead them in the right direction and to hopefully reclaim their former glory, they had lost it all when Yaramaru took over.

Hours passed after that as Kagome went through a long list of things that had to be done, such as repaint the entire estate to her chosen colors, choose personal servants assign certain tasks to certain guards, overall it was a very tiring day for a newly turned fox youkai.

Mitsumeru who was one of the youkai Kagome had chosen alongside her sister noticed how tired their new lady was getting "Lady Kagome would you like me to send everyone away while my sister leads you to you're personal rooms" she offered.

"Would you Mitsumeru-chan" Kagome murmured tiredly rubbing her eyes, she could barely see straight she had read through so much, the twin tiger youkai shared a smile over their lady's head before Natsumeru nodded, green hair flying about as her green eyes locked with Kagome's brown.

Soon enough Kagome was laying in her own bed snuggled beneath the blankets as a slight chill had swept through the estate, that was due to her own fault but at least she was woman enough to own up to her mistakes and actually attempt to fix them even if she ended up useless in the end sometimes.

She could barely keep her eyes open and with a final yawn they fluttered close, that night Kagome dreamed of a gigantic inuyoukai demon, and it wasn't Sesshomaru, and her ruling over the East for a long long time, their children a mix of inuyoukai and kitsune pups.

Two weeks later a month had passed since Kagome had left the safety of the pack, Sesshomaru was going out of his mind, he needed to know if she was alright, Sango and Miroku watched the daiyoukai pace in front of the well for what seemed the millionth time in two hours.

Shippou sighed and Rin giggled at her lord, Kirara mewed, Koware and Jaken paid them no mind instead becoming absorbed with themselves, over the month they had gotten closer, but they didn't take the next step, Kagome had to return first.

Inuyasha had been down to see them several times over the weeks as well, even bringing along Hinoko and their first born child another hanyou, Sesshomaru had, had to reign in the urge to bash Inuyasha's head in for insinuating that Kagome would have only given him weaklings.

Today was one of those days that Inuyasha was to visit, but all of them could feel something approaching them from the East, Shippou jumped up "Kaa-san" he cheered that was his mother coming back to them finally after all this time.

Just as she touched down Inuyasha appeared, Hinoko trailing behind him, their son Fuketsu cradled in her arms, the amber eyed hanyou took in her familiar features before growling "Kagome what the fuck" he snarled, her scent had changed, in fact she was no longer human.

Kagome jumped from her nekomata's back and stood next to Sesshomaru ignoring her former friend and once upon a time love interest "Good Morning Sesshomaru" she greeted with an impish smile holding her hand behind her back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes warily, it seemed in the time Kagome had been gone she had tapped into her inner kitsune "I see you've been well, how fares the East" he made light conversation joining her little game of ignore Inuyasha.

Everyone could tell Inuyasha was getting angry, he didn't like it when he was ignored so blatantly it seemed "Ah I was allowed to leave for three days to see you guys but there are still many things to complete such as finish the remodeling, assure my ningen subjects they are safe and so on" Kagome waved her hand a sigh falling from her lips.

Sango snorted inwardly at Inuyasha's pissed off expression, Hinoko was standing behind him a confused look in her red eyes, she didn't understand what was going on at all "Remodel what on earth would you need to remodel the estate for" Miroku couldn't help but ask.

Kagome bounced over to him a wide smile on her lips "Well Yaramaru didn't go down without a fight you know and I kind of destroyed a wall and part of the floor in the main hall, so I decided to have the whole place repainted in blue thus it will now be called the Aoiro-estate" she giggled.

Chuckles filled the air from both Sesshomaru and Miroku "You haven't changed a bit Kagome-chan" Sango pulled the kitsune female into a hug, it was strange that Kagome was no longer human but she was still someone she considered a sister and that would never change.

The hug was quickly returned "And where is my Shippou-kun" Kagome gazed around before spotting her kit by this point Inuyasha was at boiling point but still the now female kitsune wouldn't even so much as look in his direction.

Shippou squealed when Kagome plucked him up from the ground and swung him around in a circle "Hello Kaa-chan, I've missed you but I've been very good for Lord Sesshomaru and everyone" he chattered latching his arms around his adoptive mothers neck.

"Guess what this Kagome has managed acquire for you my little kit" Kagome nuzzled her nose against Shippou's breathing in his scent, Shippou giggled and it grew in volume as she lightly tickled his belly "Mama is happy you're doing well" Kagome sighed.

Tail twitching in excitement "What is it Kaa-chan, what did you get me" Shippou asked quickly wanting to know, and hoping that he would get to go back with her when she went to her estate to attend to her duties as Lady of the East.

A smile that went from ear to ear split across her face "Kagome's found you an instructor little one, you'll be able to learn more about our kitsune heritage as he is a kitsune much like ourselves" Kagome babbled earning delighted laughter.

Inuyasha had, had enough of being ignored and rudely cut into Kagome's and Shippou's conversation "What the fuck Kagome, first you come here looking like that, next you talk as if Shippou's you're real child, this is stupid drop the transformation now" he ordered.

Sesshomaru's hair stood on end and Shippou leaped to his shoulder hiding underneath his long silver hair, Kagome's tail twitched and she strode forward chocolate brown eyes flashing with repressed fury and to everyone's amusement bopped Inuyasha right on the nose.

"Bad Doggy" Kagome scolded wagging her finger in the hanyou's face "Next time you speak to this one you better address her with proper respect" she commanded in a warning tone, Inuyasha's golden eyes hardened and filled with anger.

"Stupid wench the fuck was that for" spewed from his mouth he was about to continue but Kagome slapped him on the nose again, her face hardened and blank of all emotion, Inuyasha took a wary step back, Kagome was different much different now.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't even know why she bothered "No Inuyasha you don't get to demand things of this Kagome anymore, she is her own person and if you do not behave, she will make you obey" she rolled her shoulders in anticipation of a fight.

Inuyasha's hand went the hilt of Tetsusaiga but Kagome was quicker and she kicked her foot out smashing her heel into the hanyou's knee bringing him to the ground "Feh so you want a fight do ya" Inuyasha smirked thinking it would be easy to over power Kagome.

Everyone was thinking the same thing 'Fool just fell right into her trap' they shook their heads and turned back to what they had been doing before Kagome or Inuyasha had arrived and that was preparing breakfast for themselves.

Chocolate brown eyes hardened in determination, Kagome struck out again curling her fingers and raking her pointed nails down Inuyasha's face being careful not to injure his eyes any, that would be a shame and it would only make him angrier.

His hand flew to his face before pulling it away to see blood dripping down his fingers and onto the ground, Inuyasha hadn't actually thought she of all people would hurt him "What's the matter Inuyasha can't take the heat" Kagome taunted.

That was worse than anything anyone had ever done to him and some instincts deep within his mind told him to run like hell and not look back, instead Inuyasha several cautious steps back until he was stood in front of Hinoko.

"Forget it, you aren't the same Kagome I use to know anymore" Inuyasha went to turn but was stopped by a restraining hand "Hinoko" he questioned in confusion, the inuyoukai hanyou female shook her head and pointed at the kitsune female.

"Fight her you idiot, she challenged you the least you could do is beat her and make her obey you" she hissed bouncing her son, this brought Kagome's attention onto herself and that pretty much spelled her doom as the kitsune female opened her mouth.

Kagome knew exactly who she was looking at "Ah Hinoko of the East daughter of Tadashi wanted for treason, helping Yaramaru assassinate the previously Lord of the East, and vanished with out a trace" she brushed her kimono off, it was a new one in light blue.

Inuyasha's head snapped around to face the inuyoukai hanyou female he had chosen above all else as his mate "What" he asked in a furious whisper, Hinoko's red eyes filled with fear how the hell had she been found out, just who was this kitsune female.

"That's right Inuyasha, and as the new Lady of the East, I have to take her in and give her a proper punishment, see that's the only reason I was allowed to leave to find her, I remembered Sesshomaru and Totosai talking about her once and the rest is history" Kagome bit her lip.

Hinoko backed up "You wouldn't kill me knowing Inuyasha and I have a son together would you" her voice trembled as she spoke, Kagome's brown eyes honed in on her and Hinoko curled in on herself, it was all that Yaramaru's fault, all she had wanted was to get away and he had roped her into helping him kill the former lord.

Kagome watched the youkai female closely and found what she was searching for a moment later "No, you aren't truly the one to blame, Yaramaru bewitched you and you fled in fear for you're life" she stated and Inuyasha's head snapped towards her this time.

"Also I extend the invitation to visit my estate to all of the pack" Kagome piped in with one last thing before walking towards the well, it was time to visit her mother, "Shippou-kun would you like to come with me" she offered, she hoped it worked considering he was her's and they were connected.

"Do you really think the well will let me through Kaa-chan" Shippou asked cautiously peering into the wells depths, the last time he had tried was towards the beginning of their journey and that was when Naraku had been controlling Royokan with the shards of the jewel.

A soft smile spread across her lips as an argument started up between Inuyasha and Hinoko "It should, you are mine Shippou thus the well should let you through" Kagome opened her arms and her little kit jumped into them, Sesshomaru watched the two kitsune's jump into the well and vanish in the blue light.

Shippou blinked his green eyes when his surroundings grew dark, he leaned his head back and noticed the new addition around the well, "I really got through" he whispered and Kagome pecked him on the top of the head before leaping from the well.

Before she opened the door's Kagome smelled the familiar perfume her three friends always wore "Okay Shippou-kun we have to hide our true identities" she told him and pulled out a leaf pressing it to her forehead "Transform" Kagome murmured turning into her old self hiding her youkai features.

Shippou did the same until he looked more human, then Kagome scooped him into her arms again and strode confidently out of the well house to the door that led into the kitchen, within sitting around the table were her mother, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

The three girls nearly spat out their tea and exclaimed in surprise "Kagome-chan, you're mother told us that you were on a trip to another country" Ayumi inquired smoothly drawing those brown eyes onto her person, it was creepy how it felt like they were probing her soul.

"Yeah just got back, this little fellow is Shippou" Kagome smiled as brightly as she could as she introduced her kit, not that any of the girls knew it, Eri and Yuka squealed while Ayumi scrunched her brows together in confusion.

"Anyways it's nice to see you, maybe you can you know join college or something" Ayumi grumbled extremely put out with her friend, don't see the girl for months on end and she comes back looking as if she had just had the best years of her young life.

Kagome followed the three girls with her eyes until they were out of sight and the front door slammed shut, then she dropped the transformation, Satomi gasped in surprise "Why Kagome dear you look beautiful" she pulled her now youkai daughter into a hug.

"And this must be little Shippou that I've been hearing about for years now, come now little one I'm you're grandmother" Satomi laughed kindly at the frightened look in the kitsune's deep green he was absolutely adorable and it was no wonder Kagome had taken him in as hers.

Shippou blinked his eyes "Yes that's right, I'm Shippou" he murmured shyly hiding his face in Kagome's neck, he was in a strange world, with strange people, he was bound to feel a little awkward at least for awhile until he could get use to everything, and Shippou was certain he would.

"Anyway we can't stay for long" Kagome drew the attention back onto herself "So I should probably stock up on tea and medical supplies" she explained, Satomi smiled and headed to the cabinet pulling out several bags and handed them over.

Kagome creased her forehead "Lord Sesshomaru suggested I prepare ahead of time, I got all that weeks ago" Satomi waved her hand "Now go on, I'm sure you have duties to attend to as the new Lady of the East" she shooed her now kitsune youkai daughter and kitsune youkai grandson out the door.

On her way back to the well, and thankfully she had, had the foresight to use her fox magic again and hide her youkai features prompting Shippou to do the same, her three friends ambushed her and shoved Kagome and Shippou in the back of Ayumi's car.

For twenty minutes they drove and Kagome was slowly getting dizzy from the overpowering smell of perfume, poor Shippou was already passed out not that any of the girls were paying them any attention, thirty minutes later and she was about to pass out herself until they stopped.

"Now listen to me real closely Kagome, you're going to get out of this car and go into that College and sign up for Classes do you understand" Ayumi turned in her seat and stared her friend right in the eyes, Kagome tensed and her jaw clenched at the obvious challenge in the girls voice.

She really wanted to tell the three girls off, instead she nodded acting as if she was going to do as they ordered and got out of the car heading to the main building, inside, Kagome headed down the halls performing a transparency transformation over herself and Shippou and headed out the back doors.

By now Shippou was coming round and as Kagome leaped onto the rooftops heading back to Higurashi shrine, he yawned "What's going on Kaa-san" he asked tiredly, his little stomach rumbling in hunger as they hopped the distance back to the shrine.

"I know little one just be patient" Kagome hushed Shippou when he started complaining, she to was hungry but besides that she was more than a little pissed, if she didn't have such great restraint then she would have killed her friends without thought.

At the gentle reprimand Shippou quietened and soon they arrived at the Higurashi well, next time she came here she was going to have to be more careful lest those idiots try to kidnap her again and force her into doing something she didn't want to do.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet as the blue lights flashed in the well, when Kagome had jumped from the well depths, he was in her face "Stupid wench Hinoko isn't going anywhere with you" he snarled angrily, Kagome set Shippou on his feet and he scurried over to Sango and Miroku.

Hinoko lowered her head, Inuyasha had to fight Kagome and make her submit if he didn't then she was going to be dragged back to the East and her head would be on a silver platter, she was certain of it, Sesshomaru shook his head both hanyou's were fools it seemed.

"And just where the hell do you get off ordering this Kagome around as if she were a mere ningen still" Kagome crossed her arms face contorting with rage, Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes and a feral smile spread across her lips flexing her claws in anticipation of the challenge he presented.

"I challenge you to rights to be alpha" Inuyasha stated, Kagome gave him a frightening scowl and soon all he could see was dirt, when he was able to drag himself to his feet again, he mimicked Kagome's scowl, he had forgotten about the command beads.

The kitsune female was pissed off beyond epic proportions and she knew the only way to get Inuyasha to submit was to strike while the iron was hot so Kagome turned her attention on Hinoko, the hanyou pup in her arms and before anyone could react, Kagome had grabbed the pup and handed him to Sesshomaru.

Hinoko panicked and tried to run, but Kagome dropped the barrier around her aura completely and she found herself embedded three feet in the dirt "Do You Submit" Kagome rumbled dangerously, her tone suggested Hinoko do as she ordered or suffer the consequences.

Inuyasha struggled under the weight of the aura, but he was smart enough to get away as quickly as he could leaving Hinoko and his pup behind, he would rescue them later, but that meant he had to travel to the East and to where ever it was Kagome was now living.

The female inuyoukai hanyou shook her head "NO, I WILL NOT" she growled before coughing as a jolt went through her system, she realized it was reiki and her red eyes widened in horror, how was it possible this kitsune possessed miko powers, it should be impossible.

Kagome grew angry and she pressed her aura down harder crushing the hanyou female into the ground the pup in Sesshomaru's arms crying now upon feeling his mother in distress and his father no where around "SUBMIT" Kagome ordered.

Hinoko growled low in her chest, and tried to force herself to her feet, but that only resulted in breaking her leg, a howl of pain echoed through the well clearing "I submit, I submit" the inuyoukai hanyou female sobbed brokenly turning her head to the side accepting Kagome as her alpha.

The heavy aura was once again hidden behind a barrier and Kagome strode forward to her newest pack member and raised a reiki filled hand to the female's leg healing the broken bone before pulling Hinoko to her feet "See what happens when someone disobeys" Kagome scolded.

Head hung low, Hinoko slumped her shoulders in defeat "May I have my pup back" she cried softly, Kagome allowed her eyes to shift to the pup in Sesshomaru's arms before nodding allowing the inuyoukai hanyou female the right to have her pup back.

"Thank you Lady Kagome" Hinoko cradled Fuketsu into her arms "Now what surely we won't leave right this minute will we" she questioned biting her lip nervously, she could only hope that whatever punishment she was given wasn't one that included death.

Hakari landed silently behind his alpha, it seems she had added a new member to their small pack, Hinoko's eyes widened and she nearly shrieked "Hinoko be silent" Kagome snapped craning her neck around in order to see the female, the inuyoukai's jaw snapped shut and she quieted.

"Hakari-san pleasure, I was actually wondering if you would be opposed to joining me on our trek back to the East, consider it an invitation to my Aoiro Estate as the New Lady of the East" Kagome hopped up and down becoming excited again.

The dragon chuckled before facing his pack member "Welcome to the pack Hinoko of the East" he greeted words dripping with disdain until a hand slapped him on the back of the head, Hakari blinked in confusion and faced a furious Kagome.

"Hakari-san be nice or else" she grit through her teeth, Sesshomaru struggled not to laugh, Kagome wasn't in the habit of punishing disobedient pack members "Hinoko isn't as guilty as everyone is making her out to be" Kagome warned before turning her back on the dragon.

Lowering his head, Hakari tried to think of something that would fix his mistake, no matter what Kagome was his alpha and she had been kind to him, the least he could do is, ah that's it "Very sorry Lady Kagome, and I apologize to you Hinoko-san as well for my horrid greeting" Hakari murmured.

A small smile flitted across her lips, Kagome faced her dragon friend again "Apology accepted but next time you won't get a warning" she stated before gesturing for Kegawa to transform "Koware-chan, Shippou-kun with me" Kagome called climbing onto the neko's back.

Hinoko pouted, she couldn't fly so "And Hinoko behind me" Kagome ordered, her thoughts were cut off and she hurriedly did as her alpha commanded, there was some reluctance though because she had never wanted to be just another member in a pack, she wanted to be alpha herself.

"Milady, Jaken and I have a request" Koware spoke from her lap, Shippou riding atop Kegawa's head as they flew along at a slow pace, Kagome met the female imps blue eyes before tilting her head to the side curiously long blue black locks hanging over the side of Kegawa.

"What kind of request Koware-chan" Kagome questioned gently, if it made the little imp happy then Koware could do whatever it was she wanted, Koware stayed silent for a long moment and Kagome saw when the female imp shifted her blue eyes to gaze at Jaken who was riding AhUn with Rin.

Koware's cheeks turned red "Jaken wishes to court this Koware, but as Koware's, Lady you have final say" she murmured and thanks to her enhanced hearing Kagome heard the request clearly, the ningen turned kitsune flashed the female imp a bright smile.

"I'm happy for you Koware-chan, if it pleases you then you have this Kagome's full permission to accept Jaken's request to court you" Kagome wrapped her arms around the little imp and gave her a hug from behind before focusing on her surroundings, if they weren't careful they could fly right over the Aoiro estate.

Needless to say the acceptance to the request made Koware's day, much more than finding out she had an actual home now, though she was certain that Kagome would still go out and travel the lands whenever she felt like it.

Behind them on Kirara, Sango and Miroku were watching on, it was like they were on the outside looking in "Do you think we should" the monk murmured softly to the slayer, Sango nodded, "Then we should tell Kagome-chan, I mean Lady Kagome as soon as possible" Miroku suggested.

"I agree my errant houshi" Sango slanted a impish smile at her betrothed and his cheeks flushed in surprise, she giggled in amusement and looked forward again catching Kagome just in time as she directed her nekomata to the ground before a large half blue, half green estate.

Before the kitsune female could head to the gates, Sango charged forward and pressed her hand down on Kagome's shoulder "Lady Kagome do you think Miroku and I could speak with you in private for a moment" she bit her lip nervously, before her wasn't her friend, it was Lady Kagome of the East.

"I am known for my benevolence yes, so speak Sango, Miroku what is it that you would like to request of me" Kagome straightened her back and leveled a look at her two closest friends, they had been with her from the very beginning after all, the least she could do was hear them out.

Miroku cleared his throat and stepped forward giving Kagome a flashy bow, Kagome giggled before falling silent in order to hear better "We ask not much, but as our Alpha" he paused to glance to the side at Sesshomaru.

"We would like to have our wedding here in the estate and perhaps a small village, a few buildings at the most built nearby if you'd allow it" the monk finished before stepping back and taking hold of Sango's hand and holding it tightly.

Neither were ready when Kagome launched herself at them wrapping her arms around their necks and squeezing tightly "Well of course you can have you're wedding here silly Sango, Miroku, and I'll get right on that, you can consider it a wedding gift from me" Kagome squealed loudly.

Hearing the commotion, Ni and Deru creeped closer and found their new lady being hugged by humans, not the strangest thing they had seen recently but still it set their nerves on edge, Kagome pulled back a moment later and faced them.

"Ah Ni, Deru, I trust things have been well in my absence" Kagome inquired as she strode forward bypassing the two kitsune males, the rest of the pack, both her's and Sesshomaru's followed behind them at a slower pace as Kagome led the way into the main hall where she took her place on the pillow having removed the chair.

Sesshomaru smirked, he had indeed influenced Kagome to the point she almost constantly spoke like him referring to herself in third person mostly when angry and she was a proud creature looking regal on the pedestal as they were led to the side, Hinoko being left in sight.

"Now Hinoko of the East, supposed traitor you come before the new Lady of the East" Kagome started having one of her personal maids take hold of hanyou pup so that she could deal with the inuyoukai female that she had made submit.

Hinoko dropped to her knee's pressing her forehead into the floor "That Yaramaru made me do it, he bewitched me, controlled me, I fled because I feared he would kill me next" she admitted to her alpha shocking those in the room, her father included.

For a moment Kagome lowered her voice to speak with Higashigawa before clearing her throat "Then you're punishment will be to stay as a member of my pack for five hundred years" her voice rang through the hall loud and clear.

The female inuyoukai went to speak but Kagome cut her off "You will be allowed to raise you're pup and visit Inuyasha, but that's all the privileges you will have until you understand you're position" the kitsune female looked down her nose at Hinoko "Now rise" Kagome ordered.

Seeing no choice but to obey, Hinoko rose to her feet and was led away by Kimasu, the head maid who was a panther demon, with burnt orange hair and brown eyes, before they left the hall Mitsumeru handed Hinoko back her pup.

Seeing as how all other business had been attended to for that day, Kagome gestured for someone to lead her company to her private wing and assign them a room, she would introduce them properly when morning came, for now Kagome lay down in her bed and fell asleep, Shippou sleeping soundly in her arms, and Kegawa purring away at the foot of the futon.


	11. Chapter 10 Prelude to the East Part 1

On the following day after Kagome returned to her estate, Mitsumeru woke her "My Lady, breakfast will be ready soon" the tiger youkai called nudging the kitsune awake, Kagome grumbled softly before sitting up on her futon to stretch.

"Natsumeru has gone to wake the others now up" Mitsumeru huffed, though her lady was still young she was strong but sometimes even Kagome needed a firm hand, Kagome laughed sweetly before jumping to her feet, taking the proffered kimono from Mitsumeru headed to her private bathroom.

When she emerged she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a light blue obi tied around her waist "Alright Mitsumeru-chan lead away" Kagome yawned into her hand before gently waking her little kit "Come along Shippou-kun time to wake up" she ordered lightly.

The fox kit blinked his eyes before yawning much like his mother had, they obviously weren't morning people, Mitsumeru shook her head in amusement as Kagome lovingly helped Shippou dress in new clothes before facing her.

Kagome paced slowly after the tiger youkai she had chosen to attend to her personally, along side her sister of course, Shippou in her arms, by the time they had finally arrived in the dining hall the others were already seated at the breakfast table.

"Good morning" Kagome greeted with a tired smile, Hinoko pouted but the kitsune female ignored the inuyoukai hanyou female, at her greeting the rest of the pack murmured good morning tidings as well as Kagome seated herself at the Head of the table and dug in prompting the others to do the same.

Koware paused mid bite as a female tiger youkai the one who had woken her approached Kagome "My Lady you have lots to go through today, where should I start" Natsumeru chatted softly holding out a scroll that had a list of things to do.

Putting down her fork, Kagome twined her fingers together, "The first thing on the list is necessary, gather everyone in the main hall again and I'll introduce my companions, after that I'll speak with Higashigawa-san on my Shippou's behalf" she ticked off her fingers.

"Also find me the carpenter kuma, Megane-san, I have another request I'd like to ask of him" Kagome continued drawing the others attention, "Next a formal announcement will be made and since Sesshomaru is here a treaty signing will be in the works as well" she flashed a sly smile at the dai.

Sesshomaru started in surprised, he had forgotten all about that but now that it had been mentioned a treaty would indeed be a good thing, "Afterwards, have Higashigawa gather the guard in the second training grounds, they need to be evaluated, especially the newbies" Kagome sighed.

"Followed by dealing with any problems the servants may have or have come across in the last day, anything else will be dealt with throughout the day accordingly" she rattled off before turning back to her breakfast, dismissed Natsumeru headed off to complete her lady's bidding.

Unable to stop himself "Who is you're cook Lady Kagome, the food is very delicious" Miroku piped up after swallowing his latest bite, Kagome flashed him a knowing smile before beckoning another tiger youkai to her side.

"Summon Zengo-san, my companion here would like to give his compliments to him on the food" Kagome ordered lightly and Mitsumeru rushed away to the kitchens to draw the bird youkai away from his stove, the only time it was possible to do so was if it was Kagome who had ordered his presence.

Miroku nearly dropped his fork "Lady Kagome there is no need to do that" he argued softly not wanting to upset anyone in the case they thought he was being to argumentative with their Lady and or Alpha, then he wouldn't get to marry Sango and she would be lonely and all that.

Kagome grinned "Don't worry Miroku, Zengo-san is a lovely person, he's a bit flamboyant and real peppy, in fact here he comes now, Zengo-san" she waved beckoning the bird youkai to her side, Zengo chuckled and ruffled his blood red hair, red eyes focused on the kitsune/miko.

"Good morning my dear lady, is the food to you're taste, I thought I'd tweak the recipe you gave me a bit" Zengo bounced on the balls of his feet as he came to a stop before Kagome, Mitsumeru rolled her eyes and giggled behind her hand.

Full on smiling, Kagome pointed at Miroku "The food is wonderful as always but my companion over there wanted to give you his compliments on the food directly" she explained when Zengo crossed his eyes in confusion looking absolutely cute.

Miroku jumped when the youkai came over to him "Yes that's right, I think the food is absolutely delicious" he gulped nervously and got an extremely happy smile from the male bird youkai, and to his shock Zengo clapped his hands together.

"Oooh Goody that means I've gotten better" Zengo cheered generating a round of giggles from Kagome "Thank you kind sir, but now I must get back to work, everyone is so much happier when they've got delicious food in their tummies" he bounced away prompting more giggles.

"Like I said a little flamboyant" Kagome snickered before finishing off her plate before rising, seeing as how everyone else was done as well they stood "To the main hall, has everyone been gathered" she questioned Natsumeru who stood on her right side.

"Yes My Lady" Natsumeru dipped her head in respect as she spoke and Mitsumeru opened the doors to the main hall for them, a path opening up to let them through to the steps that led up to the pedestal Kagome had created for her use as the new Lady of the East.

Mitsumeru gestured to seats to the side and the others sat as well "First on the agenda, I would like to introduce everyone to my traveling companions and pack, Koware-chan if you'd come up first" Kagome transformed before their very eyes into a proper lady.

Koware scurried forward as quickly as she could "Koware is my gami, she is to be treated with respect as well, and she will be my first advisor, Shuri-san, Akushu-san and Yuutsuna-san will apprise you of any situations, and then you will tell me" Kagome decreed to the gathered youkai.

"Shippou is my kit and I've fiercely protective over him, and if anyone dares touch him" Kagome trailed off in a warning tone some of the gathered youkai gulping at the implications as the little fox kit leaped into their lady's arms and snuggled into her chest.

Kagome cleared her throat knowing what everyone was thinking, Shippou was downright adorable, now as for my companions, Miroku is a monk and if you challenge him he has full rights to deal with you as he pleases" she warned again stressing the importance of safety and kindness for her precious people.

"Sango is his betrothed, and she is the last remaining survivor of the Slayer Village" Kagome continued, that description should warn everyone well enough away from the girl and by their initial reactions several youkai eyed Sango warily.

"As for my pack Hakari-san, as my second advisor treat him with respect just as you will the others" she pressed onward wanting to get into the main part and get the treaty between the east and west hopefully underway before lunch.

Sesshomaru sat a little taller when Kagome's brown gaze wandered towards him "And Sesshomaru of the West, brother of my heart and his pack are here as well, I'm sure I don't need to warn any of you to treat him well" she giggled softly.

"Rin is his ward, and little sister of my heart, and Master Jaken is Koware's" Kagome finished finally glancing around to see if anyone had any complaints, thankfully none did so she relaxed a little on her pillow before taking a deep breath.

Natsumeru knew the current look in her lady's eye and gestured for Sesshomaru to sit closer "Ah yes the treaty" he rumbled softly in remembrance, he paused as he realized he had to be the one to broach the subject first so Sesshomaru did something he would only do for Kagome.

He bowed lightly "This Sesshomaru comes before you Lady Kagome sister of my Heart, to discuss negotiations of a treaty between our two lands, the West and East" Sesshomaru murmured shocking all those in attendance of such an act.

Kagome sat a little taller "This Kagome will accept you're offer of a treaty between our lands Lord Sesshomaru" she bowed her head low, now that, that was all over, Mitsumeru knowing what was going to happen next found Higashigawa and sent him forward.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly and nudged Kagome's little kit forward "Go Shippou, Nephew of my Heart" he murmured, Shippou's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and clambered into Kagome's lap as another adult male fox youkai came forward and bowed.

"My lady you have need of me" Higashigawa tilted his head to the side curiously before his violet eyes strayed to fox kit sitting in Kagome's lap and wrapped comfortably in her arms, "Is this about the lesson's you spoke to me about" he questioned lightly.

Releasing a soft sigh before pressing her lips to the top of Shippou's head "Yes Higashigawa, this is Shippou, my little kit, and in order to become a full grown fox youkai some day, he's going to need lessons" Kagome explained slowly so that Shippou understood what was going on.

Shippou leaned his head back "Kaa-san will you also be in the lessons as well, cause you're a kitsune to you know" he asked a curious lilt to his tone of voice, Kagome's brown eyes filled with warmth and she nodded with a little laugh.

"Very Good Lady Kagome" Higashigawa chuckled lightly so that he didn't get in trouble for accidentally making fun of the kitsune female, her brown eyes locked with his violet "I'll have the guard gathered in the second training grounds" he bowed before hurrying away.

Kagome placed Shippou on his feet and shooed him off with Natsumeru, "Feel free to wander the grounds and explore if you so please, Koware, Hakari come with me" she ordered rising to her feet and heading after Higashigawa, imp and dragon on her heels.

"Lady Kagome, why did you make me you're second advisor" Hakari questioned lightly not quite understanding, but knowing that in order to become an advisor to his alpha he would have to leave his caves behind and he didn't want to do that.

"I know it sounds like you're not getting the best that you can, but I assure you Hakari-san that everything thing has been well thought out and the arrangements have been made and prepared properly" Kagome started with a knowing smile.

"You'll have to leave you're caves behind, yes, but also no, you'll just be moving here, there are caves built beneath the estate grounds that are for you're use only unless you take a mate" she supplied so that Hakari would stop looking like he was utterly lost.

His aquamarine eyes lit up "Truly there are" Hakari leaned forward a smile forming on his scaly lips, Kagome nodded "Thank you My Lady, you truly are a kind alpha" he bowed half his body "Do you mind if I leave now to collect my things" Hakari asked.

"Not at all, in fact the minute I told you, I knew you would want to leave right away" Kagome giggled behind her hand before waving the dragon off, he took to the skies and was soon out of sight "Do you have any questions Koware-chan" she prodded her little imp.

Koware settled her face into a happy expression "None Milady this Koware is happy to be of assistant and serve Milady until the end of her days" the little imp chirped in an excited tone as they finally reached the second training field where all the guard was gathered and practicing.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but felt several eyes on her and they weren't the kind that gave her a pleasant feeling, it was outright hatred, sneakily Kagome gazed around and spotted a group of servants and a few of the older guard members glaring at her heatedly, she memorized their faces before focusing on the task at hand.

With that the evaluation of the guard was soon underway, first Kagome had them pair up and spar with each other on Higashigawa's command "What do you think My Lady" Higashigawa sidled up to the female and got as close as he dared to ask his question.

Her brown eyes were narrowed in consideration and upon hearing the question from her Head Guard, Kagome turned to peer into violet eyes "I think it's going to take a lot longer than a couple of weeks for them to get up to par" she said flatly.

Higashigawa winced, that was a harsh statement but he could understand where the kitsune female was coming from, he had never pushed his guard past their limits before so they weren't quite where they were supposed to be "I completely understand" he bowed his head.

Kagome wasn't the only one watching the training session, Koware had her large bulbous blue eyes glued to the field, so that later on she might be able to suggest to her Lady some tips on how to get the guard to improve, at least that way she would be somewhat filling the role of advisor to Kagome.

Suddenly all training came to a screeching halt as an argument broke out between a few of the guard, Higashigawa was the first to reach them and judging by his expression the fight was less than amusing, becoming curious, Kagome perked up her ears and honed in on the conversation.

"Why do we have to do stupid shit like this, I mean first she comes in here like she's some big shot, and now she wants us to train, like hell I'm going to listen to that bitch anymore I'm out of here" another panther youkai complained and tossed his sword to the ground.

His partner, the one who actually liked Kagome "What don't you get you moron, Lady Kagome is very nice to us, so what's the problem" he spat back, Higashigawa watched on in horror, he swiveled his head around and spotted Kagome watching them with rapt attention and knew she was listening.

"Ha nice that's the problem she's to nice, if it had been me up there on the throne last night I would have executed that stupid bitch Hinoko and killed that filthy half breed pup as well" the panther snorted derisively unaware that the very youkai he was talking about was now standing behind him.

The youkai, a tiger male, the only one who had been defending their new lady spotted Kagome right away and the furious expression on her face made every hair on his body stand on edge, sensing the anger in the air the panther youkai male turned around and all blood drained from his face.

"I'm to nice you say" Kagome cocked her head to the side anger leaking into the sentence like poison dripping off her blade, "Then perhaps you should be the first one to witness how not nice I can be" she leaned forward getting in the males face a feral smile spread across her lips.

Higashigawa shuddered and grabbed the tiger youkai by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him back several feet to get out of the blast radius as Kagome unleashed all of the anger she currently felt on the panther youkai and the male flattened against the ground.

"Please Lady Kagome, I didn't mean...to...ugh...I'm sorry..." the panther huffed and puffed as he was punished until he lost consciousness, only then did Kagome hide her aura behind her barrier again and she turned to face Higashigawa.

"Get this idiot off the field, I'll deal with him later in the main hall" Kagome ordered before flashing the tiger youkai a bright smile "And this Kagome thanks you for you're kindness" she murmured patting the male on the shoulder before turning on her heel and heading to the next place that needed work.

Kimasu the head maid lifted her head when she spotted the Lady of the estate heading her way "Oh thank goodness Lady Kagome, I've been having some problems with some of the newer maids, they refuse to listen" she curtsied to the kitsune female.

"Koware-chan, go find Natsumeru-chan, tell her that my meeting is going to take a bit longer and to have Zengo-san prepare lunch, also to have Megane-san sent to wait for me in the main hall after lunch" Kagome bent to speak with her gami, Koware nodded in affirmation then scurried off to do her bidding.

Sensing that the Lady of the Estate was ready for her now, Kimasu led Kagome towards a trio, two female tiger youkai that looked as if they were fraternal twins, and a male raccoon servant "My Lady these three have been giving me the most trouble" Kimasu wrung her hands nervously.

The three in question jumped to attention upon noticing Kagome's and Kimasu's approach, Noko swallowed nervously under the kitsune female's brown eyed gaze, she squirmed uncomfortably as her sister Tochaku fidgeted, Eki, one of the few male servants went rigid.

A smirk flitted across Kagome's lips for a brief second "Listen up you three, if you cause Kimasu-san anymore problems, this Kagome would be happy to find you something else to do" Kagome stated in a warning tone, one of the panther's squeaked in fear and hid behind the other while the raccoon became wary.

Kimasu glanced to the side at Eki "My Lady if I may make a suggestion, Eki here is new and he's not use to all of this work perhaps we could assign him to young Master Shippou" she suggested suddenly, brown eyes locked with her own brown as Kagome considered the offer.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, as of now Eki-san you are the personal servant of my kit, you'll attend to him and anything else, as for you two, just be warned I have my eyes on you" Kagome concluded her business with the servants and maids and headed for lunch.

On the other side of the Estate, Sango and Miroku were walking through the many halls hand in hand, Sango was downright giddy in happiness, soon she and her houshi would be married within the very walls of Kagome's home in the feudal era.

"Ne Miroku how do you think we should have the wedding set up, should we go with traditional or perhaps ask Lord Sesshomaru how youkai get married, cause I want us to be together forever and ever" Sango breathed as she skipped alongside her betrothed.

Miroku chuckled softly as they came to a stop "My beloved I would be more than happy to be bound to you for all eternity" his violet eyes scanned his loved one up and down bringing a delicious blush to Sango's cheeks, it was times like this that made him truly thankful for all they had been blessed with.

Sango smiled shyly as Miroku leaned forward, their lips met in a explosion of fireworks as their passion rose to new heights, it was much different than any time before "So I was thinking maybe we can ask Lord Sesshomaru if there is a way we can bind our souls together" she met Miroku's eyes.

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, perhaps during lunch my koibito" Miroku murmured as they headed back to the dining hall where everyone was gathered, the servants had just announced that the food would be brought out within the next few moments.

From her seated position, Kagome could spot the happiness on both Miroku and Sango's faces, not only that but their love for one another poured off of them in waves, it made a wistful sigh slip from her lips as she watched them, happy for them but wishing someone would come along for her to someday.

Sango smiled brightly and cuddled into Miroku's side one last time before they sat at the table, "Lord Sesshomaru, Miroku and I would like to speak with you have lunch about something, that is if you aren't to busy" she rushed out hurriedly.

Golden eyes glanced her way and Sango knew she had the daiyoukai's attention, a moment later a rumble filled the air and she got an affirmation to her request, it really was quite easy to tell nowadays when Sesshomaru was going to say yes or no to something one of them had requested.

The inuyoukai wasn't the only one curious, Kagome was leaned forward in her seat at the head of the table, but she couldn't gleam any further information from that very short conversation and decided to leave it as Zengo and other maids started bringing in their lunch.

Koware sped through the doors a moment later Natsumeru on her heels, "My Lady, my apologies but a fight has broken out in the main hall between Hinoko and that guard you punished earlier" she bowed low as she hurriedly apprised Kagome of the situation.

Zengo pouted as Kagome sped from the dining hall, he had just put down her plate and had been reaching to uncover it "Well drat" he huffed putting his hands on his hips and sighing loudly, he got a giggle from the little human girl and his lady's kit.

Higashigawa wrung his hands nervously attempting to jump between the fight once more but anytime he got to close, claws would come dangerously close to his face and he would chicken out, this time though he was shoved out of the way not in a mean way.

The person who had committed the act was none other than Kagome "ENOUGH" she raised her voice and shrilled loudly, causing both Hinoko and the guard to flinch and cover their now ringing ears "Just what the hell do you think you're doing" Kagome turned her attention on the guard.

"Taking matters into my own hands by killing that half breed bitch and her pup" the guard sneered and straightened his back, he wasn't going to cower this time, last time Kagome had caught him off guard by unleashing her aura on him.

Eye twitching madly in irritation, Kagome gestured for Higashigawa to take Hinoko and Fuketsu away, the fox hurriedly did as she bid him and soon the trio were gone, once they were well out of sight and hearing distance, Kagome turned hardened brown eyes on the guard.

"That Is Not For You To Decide" she ground out between clenched teeth "Hinoko deserves a chance, but you don't and in order to drive this through everyone's head, I'm going to make an example out of you later" Kagome smiled dangerously.

Belatedly the guard realized that maybe he shouldn't have spoken so soon, Kagome was nothing like how he had imagined, she was nice because people needed it, but she could also be very vindictive and she wasn't afraid to let everyone know it.

He dropped to his knee's but the begging got him no where as he was dragged away by Ni and Deru, to the cells to be dealt with later on during the day, Kagome sighed and walked wearily back to the dining hall where everyone was still waiting.

"Is everything alright Kaa-san" Shippou piped up suddenly when Kagome sat tiredly in her chair, the kitsune female flashed him a fond smile and his cheeks turned red in happiness, Sesshomaru chuckled softly by his side and down the table Miroku smiled in amusement.

"I'm fine Shippou-kun, tonight you'll get you're own room and I've assigned a personal servant to you, his name is Eki don't be afraid to tell him what you want" Kagome grinned as Shippou bounced up and down in his seat excitedly.

Soon afterwards lunch was devoured and Kagome rose to her feet, now came the hard part "You guys don't have to be there, just the servants, guard and council" she waved her friends and pack off to explore some more, Sango and Miroku were quick to take advantage of the freedom.

Sensing the rising excitement in both of the ningen Kagome claimed as part of her pack, Sesshomaru followed along behind them silently as the kitsune female headed to the main hall to deal with whatever problems had cropped up during the day.

"What is it that you wished to request of this Sesshomaru" he questioned once they were in another wing of the Aoiro Estate, Sango and Miroku both turned to face him and the monk nudged the slayer forward since she had been the one to ask.

Sango took a deep breath and remembering everything that Kagome had done, she bowed low deferring to the daiyoukai "Lord Sesshomaru, as Miroku and I's wedding approaches we wondered if you knew of a way to bind our souls together so that we can never be parted even in death" she got out.

Surprised, Sesshomaru's golden eyes went wide for just a second before returning their normal size "There is a way" he offered suddenly and Sango jumped into Miroku's arms both of them beaming gratefully at him.

"But the only way for that to happen is if you find a youkai strong enough to do the ceremony, it has to be a willing youkai as well for that youkai will need to share their aura with the both of you binding you by youkai means" Sesshomaru explained further and Sango sighed in dismay.

Her brown eyes watered slightly before she wiped the tears away, it was a bit disheartening but at least she'd still get to be married to Miroku, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, sorry for wasting you're time" Sango bit her lip and went to take Miroku's hand so they could explore some more.

Hearing the sadness in the slayers voice, Sesshomaru made the ultimate decision, he knew it was one that would make Kagome happy as well "This Sesshomaru does not think you have wasted his time, in fact this one would be happy to share his aura with the both of you" he offered.

Miroku whipped around, violet eyes wide in shock, it took Sango a moment longer to realize and soon she was facing the daiyoukai again as well "Lord Sesshomaru is that what you want" Miroku questioned nervously, he didn't want the dai to do anything he didn't want to do just to make them happy.

"It would make Kagome happy and that's all that matters" Sesshomaru shrugged turning and heading to the main hall where Kagome was still dealing with any problems that had come up throughout the day and whatever else she had to do.

Once he was gone, Sango jumped into Miroku's arms again squealing loudly in happiness "Did you hear my beloved houshi-sama, Lord Sesshomaru is going to be a part of our wedding" she laughed joyfully before stretching her neck up and connecting her lips with Miroku's again.

"I heard Sango my love and that is wonderful news" Miroku breathed hugging the woman to his chest before releasing her so that they could walk side by side down the halls and explore through the rooms and get a feel for the layout of the estate.

In the main hall, Kagome was sat upon her pillow again knee's folded underneath her and hands placed neatly in her lap, chin held high and a hardened look in her chocolate brown eyes, lips pursed and body rigid as the guard who had tried to touch what she claimed was brought before her.

"Today this Kagome deals with a traitor, do you have anything to say in defense of yourself" Kagome stared the panther youkai down and got a heated glare in return, the male locked his jaw and turned his head to the side stubbornly refusing to speak.

"I see, in that case" Kagome smiled dangerously setting everyone on edge including Sesshomaru who had just arrived in the main hall, she stood from her pillow and went down the short flight of steps to stand before "Perhaps I should make an example out of you so everyone knows" she finished.

Realizing the true extent of the trouble he was in, the guard hurriedly bowed his head low, "Forgive me Lady Kagome, I'm sorry I..." he was cut off as a tiny hand was wrapped around his throat and he was lifted into the air with brute strength alone.

Frowning "There will be no forgiveness this time, this one said this Kagome was to nice, perhaps it's time to show everyone how not nice I can be" Kagome spat angrily squeezing the throat she held in her grasp cutting off air flow.

Higashigawa lowered his eyes to the ground, he didn't want to be here for this it was to cruel, his stomach churned and he felt sick, he wasn't one for causing another creature any sort of pain, "Kagome stop" Sesshomaru's voice rang through the air loud and clear.

With a sigh, Kagome dropped the guard heartlessly at her feet face and eyes blank of any emotion "For attempting to harm someone of my pack, you are hereby banished from the eastern lands" she ordered in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Punishment set, Ni and Deru grabbed the ex-guard by the arms and drug him from the main hall as Kagome headed to the pedestal and lowered herself onto the pillow, seeing as that was over now Sesshomaru made his way to the front of the room.

"The monk and slayer have requested something of me, I must return to my lands and estate for two weeks" Sesshomaru spoke in his low dulcet tones, Kagome glanced up at him interpreting the rest of the conversation and she nodded.

A small smile spread across her lips "Very well Sesshomaru but upon you're return, we'll start negotiations for the treaty between our two lands" Kagome warned so that Sesshomaru could gather what was needed while in the western estate.

Business concluded, Sesshomaru headed down the steps and once he had left estate grounds he formed his cloud beneath his feet and took to the skies, going back to his lands for the first time in a long time, the last being when he had gotten the claiming ritual for Kagome and Shippou.

Within, Megane the carpenter that had made most of the remodeling on the Aoiro estate approached the pedestal "You called for me Lady Kagome" he bowed his head silently wondering what the youkai female wanted of him now.

For awhile Kagome stared at him and it unsettled his slightly before she released a tiny sigh "Megane-san, I have another request to ask of you, this one doesn't need to be done right away" Kagome spoke as she rose from her pillow and beckoned the bear youkai to follow her.

At the obvious dismissal, the servants, guard and council headed back to work "What kind of request Lady Kagome" Megane frowned slightly, he hoped it wasn't to remodel the entire estate again, because she was unsatisfied with the work so far.

Sensing the bear youkai's uneasiness, Kagome was quick to assure him "Don't worry, the estate looks wonderful so far" she hurriedly stated "But the two ningen in my pack are to be wed soon, and they requested a few buildings to be built on the estate grounds" Kagome continued.

Getting excited at the prospect of more work, Megane hurriedly pulled out his ink and brush and some paper "Tell me everything Lady Kagome, where they want the buildings built, the color, how many, rooms" he chattered causing the kitsune female to giggle softly, his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed of being excited, and of course you'll be paid for all of you're work as well" Kagome mentioned casually, the bear youkai was practically skipping in excitement now as they headed to a spot outside the estate grounds.

Looking around Megane nodded "Is this the place you were thinking of using Lady Kagome" the bear youkai questioned, it truly was a nice area with plenty of room and if the two ningen ever wished to add more buildings there was plenty of space as well.

"Yes, as this will be a wedding gift from me to them, dark purple, black, and brown for the colors, two extra buildings to start with, and the main house, go with three rooms, kitchen, dining, bathing, and a sitting room for guests, leave the others empty for now" Kagome rattled off.

Ink brush flying across paper Megane wrote down everything the kitsune female told him "Thank you Lady Kagome, I'll start preparations tomorrow at the earliest" he supplied as they headed back to the estate and parted ways, Kagome going to find Shippou, and Megane to alert his crew of the new job.

Shippou was with Higashigawa learning how to transform properly without losing shape, seeing a good opportunity to learn a little more, Kagome jumped in as well and got a laugh from Shippou "Kaa-chan are you gonna practice to" he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes my Shippou-kun" Kagome pressed a kiss to the top of his hair before gesturing for him to pay attention to his instructor again, this time both Shippou and her performed the transformation, Kagome turning into a replica of her old self but with a few flaws, her tail was showing, her markings were still there, and her clothing hadn't changed.

Her forehead creased in confusion, Higashigawa noticed the look "What's the matter Lady Kagome, you seem disturbed about something, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask" he spoke up and Kagome looked into his violet eyes.

"Hmm it's strange, last time I performed this transformation I did it perfectly, there were no flaws or anything, no one could even tell I had changed" Kagome scratched her cheek as she started questioning Higashigawa on what could have possibly happened.

His violet eyes lit up "That's probably because you didn't want anyone to know you're true features, thus you exerted a little more force causing the transformation to be perfect, in this case since you aren't concentrating so much, there are going to be a lot more flaws in the transformation" he explained.

Understanding flew into her eyes and Kagome nodded "Guess I've got to practice a lot huh Shippou-kun" she giggled and got a mischievous smile from her little kit, whatever he was thinking was probably true so she didn't scold him for getting distracted from the lesson at hand.

They practiced the transformation several more times after that both of them getting a little better at it before Higashigawa figured it was time to move on to a different lesson "Alright, first I'll show you and then we'll practice together" he stated taking a deep breath.

Shippou watched carefully as Higashigawa took a deep breath and then in a puff of smoke transformed into a literal fox, Kagome's eyes widened, she had had no idea they could even do that, sure she knew Sesshomaru could transform into a large dog but Inuyasha couldn't maybe it was different for all youkai.

A moment later Higashigawa transformed back to his humanoid state "It takes a lot of practice so I don't expect either of you to get it right on the first try, or within the first couple of months of trying" he explained further before having both Kagome and Shippou stand from their seats.

"First close you're eyes, use you're fox magic and wrap it around yourselves, next imagine yourself in fox form and push the transformation" Higashigawa instructed keeping his eyes on both Kagome and Shippou in the case he had to throw out more pointers.

Shippou did as Higashigawa said and closed his eyes, and having had some practice in forcing his fox magic into his hands, he was able to wrap it around himself, then he brought up the imagine of his father in his fox form and forced his magic into work but nothing happened.

By his side Kagome did the same thing but she failed as well, it was much more difficult than using her reiki but she didn't get discouraged "Ah don't worry about it so much Shippou-kun, we'll get it" Kagome reassured her little kit who looked upset at failing.

"Okay Kaa-san" Shippou beamed up at his mother "What else are you gonna teach us Higashigawa-sensei" he faced the other kitsune male a question falling from his lips in his eagerness to learn more about himself and his birth right heritage.

At the the question a mischievous smile spread across Higashigawa's lips "I thought we could go play a few pranks on some people, to get in a little practice with the transparency transformation and work our fox magic a little bit" spewed from his mouth before glancing at Kagome.

Excited to join in the fun Kagome nodded her head in permission, if any one complained she would tell that it was training purposes only "Who will be our target" she asked lightly as they walked through the halls creeping along silently under their transparency transformation.

"I was thinking we could mess around a little with Ni and Deru, they've been slacking off lately" Higashigawa chuckled causing Kagome to snort in amusement and Shippou to snicker under his breath as they headed to the gates where Ni and Deru were stationed.

As they got closer, the three kitsune's could hear both the twin kitsune brothers bickering back and forth between each other not even paying attention to anything going on, seeing an opportunity, Kagome sent Shippou forward first.

He snuck forward quietly until he was within range and threw a leaf at Deru pushing his fox magic into it so that the next thing that came out of the kitsune's mouth was "MOO" Deru coughed before rubbing his throat "Moo, Moo, moooooooooooooo" he panicked trying to talk properly.

Ni frowned "Brother what on earth are you doing, that is in no way, shape or form funny" he stated in flat tone, but Deru kept on mooing, in the chaos, Shippou scampered back to where he knew his mother and Higashigawa were still standing.

"Did I do alright" he asked his instructor nervously, Higashigawa nodded and Shippou beamed before snickering softly as Deru started jumping around still mooing, his brother ignoring his attempts at having him help.

Higashigawa snorted quietly, this was just so hilarious "Alright Lady Kagome, it's you're turn" his violet eyes twinkled with mischievousness as the kitsune female slunk forward leaf already prepared and a prank in mind for Ni.

Once she was as close as she dared, Kagome tossed the leaf on top of Ni's head pumping fox magic into it as she did, she sniggered and ran back to her spot next to Higashigawa and Shippou as her prank took effect.

Deru paused in his mooing as his brother transformed into a dog, well his head did anyway and the kitsune started barking, he continued mooing until both of them were distracted by giggles, they knew those giggles and sure enough a moment later Kagome dropped her transparency.

This also revealed Shippou and to their surprise Higashigawa, they realized they had been pranked then and removed the leaves from their bodies "That wasn't very nice" Deru pouted, "I almost had a heart attack" he sulked.

"Ah that's what you both get for slacking on the job, plus it was great practice for Lady Kagome and Master Shippou" Higashigawa straightened as he ended the lesson "Tomorrow same time" he reminded and both mother and son headed back into the estate for dinner.

Once dinner had been eaten, Kagome headed to the main hall to deal with any problems that may have popped up during the afternoon and finally after settling a fight between two female servants, Kagome dismissed everyone for the night, assigned Shippou his personal rooms and headed to bed.


	12. Chapter 11 Prelude to the East Part 2

A week passed as Kagome adjusted to having her pack and kit within her estate, Hakari's absence was putting a strain on her and Sesshomaru had sent a messenger saying that it would be another two weeks before he found what he was looking for.

Between all of that and problems with the servants, maids, and the ningen villages in the Eastern lands, plus on top of training every day with Shippou to learn more about their fox heritage, Kagome was slowly wearing down until it happened.

On the morning of the second week upon her return, Natsumeru slid open the door to Kagome's room and bent to wake the kitsune female only to freeze upon noticing Kagome's labored breathing, her skin was flushed, growing wary, Natsumeru pressed her hand upon the female's forehead and drew back.

With a heavy sigh, Natsumeru left the room and found her sister "Mitsumeru-chan, Lady Kagome has a nasty fever, she's been pushing herself to hard lately, have Zengo-san prepare broth and bring me a bowl filled with cool water and a cloth" she stated hurriedly.

Mitsumeru's eyes went wide before nodding "Of course Natsumeru" she rushed away to do as her sister had requested, first stopping by the kitchens to apprise Zengo of the situation "Zengo-san, Milady is sick, Natsumeru-chan said to have broth made" she got out before heading to her next task.

Once she had collected the bowl of water and cloth, Mitsumeru headed back to the kitchen to gather the tray and scurry down the halls to Kagome's room, Natsumeru was outside and she took the tray and all before heading in.

Seeing as she was finished with that assignment, Mitsumeru flew down the halls to the dining room to tell Kagome's pack and her kit of the situation "Lady Kagome is sick this morning so we won't be seeing her at all today" she called.

Shippou pouted in his seat as Zengo set his plate before him "Don't worry Shippou-chan, you're kaa-chan is very strong" the bird patted the kitsune kit on the head before getting back to work, the little kit sighed and dug in.

Miroku frowned and shared a look with Sango, they were both worried, so was Rin and she scooted her chair a little closer to Shippou, Jaken and Koware became immensely concerned, Kagome was basically the only one who could handle everything in the estate and with her out of commission.

'Who knows what will happen' Jaken thought inwardly this was going to turn out to be a very bad day, he could just feel it "Don't worry Koware-chan, I'm sure Lady Kagome will be fine" he turned to his chosen one to assure her but she didn't look very assured at the moment.

Across the lands, Hakari had finally gathered all of his belongings and was preparing to the Aoiro Estate, his new home, he was glad he didn't have to give up his caves, satisfied, Hakari turned on his heels and started walking not quite wanting to fly yet.

Halfway out of the cave systems, a very familiar hanyou inuyoukai landed before him "Hello stupid dragon" Inuyasha gave Hakari a scowl "Where the hell is my mate and pup" the hanyou growled looking around for Kagome and not finding her.

"Ah at the Aoiro Estate with Lady Kagome, I assure you they are both fine, but Hinoko has to stay in our pack for five hundred years" Hakari went around Inuyasha talking quickly, good mood ruined he prepared to take to the skies but a strong grip on his arm stopped him.

"I'm going with ya stupid dragon, I've got a bone to pick with that stupid wench for stealing what's mine" Inuyasha glared and Hakari rolled his eyes, sent a blast of water at the hanyou and took to the skies despite the threats that started spewing from Inuyasha's mouth.

Three hours later, Hakari landed on the ground choosing to walk for a while only to run into another problem "Wolf what are you doing in the Eastern Lands" the dragon rumbled displeased, first Inuyasha was running amok, now Kouga was here to bother them.

"I'm looking for Kagome, Ayame's been kidnapped and I need her help in getting my betrothed back" Kouga announced nervously, he didn't want to make Kagome angry by showing his face, but as his alpha it was her responsibility to reside over the wedding but unless they could find Ayame there would be no wedding.

An irritated sigh escaped from Hakari, "Come along then Kouga" he grabbed the wolf by the scruff and took to the skies, why was everyone determined to ruin his day, or Kagome's that girl had enough problems on her plate without everyone adding to it.

When the two arrived, Miroku who happened to be leaving on a short trip to the ningen village a day's walk to gather some herbs Natsumeru had requested, paused "Hakari-san welcome back and what are you doing here" Miroku turned his violet eyes on the wolf, Kagome had practically banished.

Sulking that not only was Kagome going to be pissed, but that the ningen male that had traveled with Kagome wasn't at all happy to see him either, Kouga crossed his arms "I need Lady Kagome's help, Ayame was stolen from me" he grumbled unhappily.

"Well you're out of luck today and probably for a couple more days as well, Lady Kagome is sick, I was actually just on my way to the village to collect some herbs that are needed" Miroku waved his hand dismissively and started forward again.

Hakari winced, it was probably because of him, he had taken to long and since Kagome was so use to having him around all the time, the strain of him not being there had taken it's toll, plus with whatever else had happened in his absence.

"Take this one to a room, I'll take Miroku-san to the village and be back within the day" Hakari ordered one of the kitsune males stationed in front of the gates, they both nodded and Deru grabbed Kouga and drug him into the estate.

Miroku blinked his violet eyes "Thank you Hakari-san, it is better if we do hurry, Natsumeru said it was a really bad fever" he rattled off as the dragon formed a cloud beneath his feet with his youkai and he stepped onto it as well.

Feeling bad already Hakari let out a depressed sigh "It's probably due to my absence, packs are close knit meaning everyone's aura is brushing against each other at all times, and when someone is missing everyone feels the strain, but since you aren't youkai you probably don't understand" Hakari sighed again.

At the explanation Miroku realized then that the restless feeling he had been feeling all week, alongside Sango, had vanished with the dragon's close proximity "No Hakari-san, I do understand very well, though not quite as on the level as Lady Kagome" Miroku shook his head in disagreement.

Aquamarine eyes wide, Hakari tilted his head down to the ningen male "Then you've grown use to youkai ways then, not many ningen would understand how pack works" he murmured as he lowered them to the ground just outside a village, the one that had complete trust in Kagome already.

Miroku smiled before hurrying into the village to gather what was needed, twenty minutes later the monk returned carrying a bundle of herbs "Alright Hakari-san lets get these herbs to Lady Kagome" Miroku stated climbing onto the cloud again, it was quite strange but otherwise not to terrifying.

Nearly three hours after they had left the estate, Hakari and Miroku returned, Ni and Deru let them through the gates and Miroku sped down the halls to Kagome's personal rooms, while Hakari went to seek out someone who could show him the way to the cave system Kagome had told him about.

"Oh thank you Miroku-san" Natsumeru sighed in relief as she took the herbs into her arms and headed into Kagome's room, for just a moment Miroku got a brief peek at his friend and grimaced, Kagome didn't look so good and maybe it would be a week before she got to feeling better.

"Don't mention it" he murmured heading down the hall to find Sango, they still had to talk about what kind of wedding ceremony they wanted to do, though they were certain they wanted it to be a youkai ceremony, they just weren't sure which one.

Hakari on the other hand was settling in quite nicely in his new caves, they felt just like his old ones, only this time he wouldn't get as many random visitors thus it made them all the more private unless he found a female dragon he wished to take as a mate.

In his room, Kouga sighed, this was turning out to be quite bothersome, he wished he had been able to make Kagome submit instead then none of this would have happened, it was ridiculous, he didn't want to marry Ayame but since he had no choice but to obey Kagome.

"This is stupid" he stood preparing to leave but he found himself physically incapable of leaving the room, someone had raised a barrier to prevent him from running off, Kouga gulped realizing the potential punishment he was going to receive once Kagome figured out he was there in her home.

Kouga could only hope that Kagome would hear him out before jumping to conclusions, otherwise he wouldn't live much longer, that girl was going to slaughter him, pack or not it was a very scary thought and his fur stood on end in fear.

Across the lands, Inuyasha was not happy, he couldn't find Kagome anywhere, nor could he sense Hinoko or his pup, it was all very aggravating, he rubbed his face tiredly and bounded off into the distance to keep searching.

In the western region, Sesshomaru was searching relentlessly for that scroll he knew was within his estate library, he hated the thought of leaving Kagome on her own for to long but he had promised to help the monk and slayer with their request.

Three more days passed by in the same manner, but still he hadn't found it, just when he was about to give up, a ray of hope shined down on him, one of the servants was going through an old pile of scrolls and there it was.

In the three extra days, back in the Aoiro estate, Kagome hadn't made any more progress on getting better in fact it seemed to her two hand maidens that their lady was worsening, her skin had grown pale and it was to the point they were getting extremely worried.

The estate was in an uproar and no one knew what to do without Kagome barking out orders, even Hakari was stalking up and down the halls in front of the kitsune's room, Shippou perched in his arms to worried to even go to lessons with Higashigawa as the older male kitsune was constantly distracted.

And the only one besides Natsumeru and Mitsumeru who was allowed within Kagome's rooms was Kegawa, the nekomata was found staring at her mistress constantly, brown eyes filled with concern, it was heartbreaking whenever the fire cat would let out a little mew and Kagome wouldn't respond.

Only two knew the reason for Kagome's continued sickness, she was missing Sesshomaru, she had essentially claimed him as the brother of her heart, the dai had been there with her for several months and the continued absence of Sesshomaru physically hurt Kagome.

"We need to get Lord Sesshomaru back, otherwise Lady Kagome won't make it to the end of the week" Jaken whispered to his chosen, Koware nodded worry in her large bulbous blue eyes, they were both equally concerned.

"Yes, let's get AhUn and go to the west" Koware suggested, Jaken gulped as they creeped down the halls to the stable that had been built upon Kagome's request for the dragon steed, they didn't get very far as a familiar aura flared right outside the estate.

They both shared a look before tearing down the halls towards the gates, "Lord Sesshomaru, come quick Lady Kagome isn't doing so well, she fell sick three days ago and her hand maids said she took a turn for the worse last night" Jaken yelled rushing up to his Master of many years.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, this lowly Koware begs of you to save Milady" Koware dropped to the ground and pressed her forehead into the dirt begging the daiyoukai to help Kagome, she was happy for the first time in her entire life and if Kagome were to die then she would be sad again.

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes in confusion as the two gami servants bowed low before him, then their words caught his ears, in the next moment he had jumped over the gates not even waiting for Ni or Deru to open them up and was running full speed into the estate to Kagome's rooms.

The two imps jumped up and rushed after the daiyoukai, becoming delayed somewhat as they had to wait for the two kitsune to open the gates for them again, once they were through they rushed into the estate and dashed after Sesshomaru following as fast as they could.

Natsumeru nearly shrieked in fright as Sesshomaru skidded to a halt before her, but catching herself in time, the tiger youkai merely placed a hand over her erratically beating heart "Oh Lord Sesshomaru thank kami you're here" she pulled open the screen door and the dai headed through.

Upon his close proximity, Kagome relaxed immensely, Sesshomaru could have strangled himself at that point, he should have known, pack was important, not just two of them but all of them, despite Kagome having her individual pack, Kagome was still part of his pack as well.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru reached out with a gentle clawed hand and traced her markings feeling the heat "This one apologizes for forgetting such an important detail" he brushed her bangs to the side as he seated himself as close as possible.

A little sigh escaped from Kagome and some color returned to her skin, Mitsumeru could have cheered but instead she backed out of her lady's room to apprise everyone in the state of what had happened and that Kagome would soon be back on her feet in no time.

Sango felt awful, her friend someone she considered a younger sister was sick and she couldn't do a damn thing about it, she was laying in a heap on her bed, Miroku was up pacing back and forth in front of the door restlessly.

They both jumped when a knock sounded outside the door "Come in" Miroku called and Mitsumeru slid open the door "What is it, has Kagome gotten worse or has she fallen prey to..." the last word caught in his throat and his violet eyes watered, just thinking that made him want to cry.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru has returned and with his closeness, Lady Kagome is now on the mend, saw with me own eyes, her breathing is less labored, the fever has lowered, color is returning to her skin" Mitsumeru told them before exiting the room.

Sighing in relief, Miroku flopped down beside Sango "Oh thank goodness, I've lost enough people, I don't want to lose Kagome-chan either" the slayer murmured into her beloved's chest, the last few days getting to them as they slipped into a restful sleep.

Two days later, Sesshomaru noticed the first sign of Kagome waking, her eyes were moving beneath their lids at a rapid rate, a moment later they fluttered open and her chocolate brown locked with his golden "Trouble magnet" Sesshomaru grumbled replacing the cloth with a cooler one.

"Sorry" Kagome coughed before her eyes crossed in irritation "Someone want to tell me what that stupid wolf is doing here" she growled, Natsumeru came forward a sheepish smile on her lips as she prepared to explain to her lady what all had happened in her unconscious state.

"Well Lady Kagome, Hakari-san returned brought that wolf with him, we currently have him locked in a room, he keeps going on and on about how his betrothed was kidnapped and you're the only one who can get her back, and as you can see Lord Sesshomaru has come back" Natsumeru rattled out.

Blinking her brown eyes in confusion, Kagome went to speak 'Kagome-chan, I'm pleased you are feeling better now, it's been awful' Kegawa's voice filtered into her head through their mental link, the kitsune female flinched.

'I'm sorry Kegawa-chan, but I guess I'm not strong enough to be on my own yet, being away from Sesshomaru for long periods of time, though I don't know why it didn't affect me sooner, is not a good idea' Kagome reached out and stroked her hand down the nekomata's back until a purr filled the air.

Kegawa butted her head against her mistresses hand 'So long as you actually get better' she mewed softly purr rising in pitch, Kagome flashed the nekomata a sweet smile and scooped Kegawa into her arms after sitting up with Sesshomaru's help.

She felt terrible 'I promise Kegawa-chan, maybe after this we can go to one of the ningen villages and get some more things for the house Megane-san is building for Sango and Miroku' Kagome offered, Kegawa mewed in agreement curling into the kitsune's arms.

"But first I have to let everyone know I'm feeling better" Kagome spoke aloud that time and Sesshomaru nodded, and helped the female to her feet "Thanks Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled sheepishly leaning heavily into his side.

"This one is at fault, I forgot that as someone knew to pack ranking you need the constant assurance of the pack's aura brushing against each other, before you were to focused on completing you're task, now is different" Sesshomaru dipped his head in apology as he helped Kagome along.

Miroku and Sango who had exited their room followed along silently, Shippou was still sound asleep, he would be told later, Koware and Jaken were out wandering the estate grounds and Rin was visiting AhUn in the stables having woken much earlier than usual.

Akushu was the first one to notice, "Lady Kagome" he rushed over to the Lady of the Eastern lands "How are you feeling, it's been crazy without you here leading us" Akushu spoke hurriedly holding a scroll filled with nothing but complaints in his hands.

"I'm on the mend, Natsumeru could you send for everyone and gather them here, tell me all that's happened" Kagome ordered before turning back to the spider youkai with blonde hair and silver eyes, it was strange, after her bad luck with Naraku she was surprised she didn't feel more wary around this spider.

Shuri and Yuutsuna arrived a moment later as Akushu started listing off several things "First, while you were bedridden, the head of two of the ningen villages came to complain, they don't believe you are serious about protecting them" he rattled out.

"Next, the Lords of the North and South want to come here and meet you personally, and we'll have you're coronation within the next month, also they'll be bringing their eligible sons" Yuutsuna laughed dryly in amusement and Kagome giggled softly before coughing.

Shuri went next, "The meeting hall has been cleared out, and an inuyoukai hanyou is running amok across the eastern lands" he spoke, Kagome went rigid on her pillow before glancing in Sesshomaru's direction, he nodded.

"I'll deal with Inuyasha at a later time, the first thing I need to worry about is the ningen's" Kagome rasped as everyone filtered into the hall, including Shippou, his green eyes were filled with relief as he jumped forward and snuggled into Kagome's open arms.

Then "Kaa-san, I was real worried, I don't want to lose you ever' Shippou sniffled softly rubbing his nose in her sleeping yukata, Kagome squeezed the little kit closer and he closed his eyes, he was glad she was feeling better now, and now he would be able to get back to his lessons.

"Very sorry my kit" Kagome sighed softly rubbing her nose against his before setting Shippou on his feet so that he could hurry off to his lessons, once he was gone, Kagome addressed all that had gathered "Know I am feeling better, but I still require a couple more days to rest" she spoke.

With that she dismissed everyone and was helped back to her room, Kagome didn't speak instead she curled onto her side and closed her eyes to sleep some more, being sick stunk and now she would have to be a little more careful from now on.

Like she said, two days later, Kagome was up and running around with her usual energy Kegawa padding after her mistress, Sango and Miroku shared a smile as they watched their friend deal with problems that had cropped up between the guard or some servant or another.

"Miroku, do you think we should talk to Lord Sesshomaru now about that ritual or should we wait" she prodded her betrothed in the side, Miroku jumped and Sango giggled innocently, the monk pouted and she pressed her lips to his.

"Perhaps we should wait until things calm down" Miroku suggested as Kagome ran past them again on her way to deal with a fight that had started outside the estate, Sango nodded and they headed the opposite way, technically they were ningen inside a youkai estate so they kept well enough away from the other youkai.

Kagome skidded to a halt "INUYASHA STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT" she screeched at the hanyou who was accosting one of her guard, Ni dropped to the ground and scrambled out of the way, Inuyasha froze and gave her a wary golden eyed look.

"Where's Hinoko, I demand you return her and my pup back to me at once" Inuyasha crossed his arms and a scowl settled on his lips, Kagome raised an ebony brown and took a step forward, he took one back, if he wasn't careful he could end up in the same position as Hinoko.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sugary sweet smile "Sorry Inuyasha-baka, but Hinoko is currently serving out her punishment, however if you return to Kaede's village without causing to much more trouble, you're mate and pup will be allowed to visit" she spat.

Nerves on edge, Inuyasha leaped away, even he could tell it was a bad idea to mess with the now kitsune female, sulking he headed back to Kaede's village as suggested and the minute both Hinoko and Fuketsu were within his grasp, he was going to take them and disappear.

Deru watched as the lady of the eastern lands took a deep breath and released a sigh of aggravation "Damn moronic little" insults spewed from her mouth as she headed back into the estate, when she was gone, Ni snorted in amusement.

"Man our lady sure is a little firecracker innit she, I would just love to get my hands on her and..." Ni trailed off going pale, Deru creased his forehead in confusion before realizing what would make him look like that, Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away and looked less than impressed.

Instead of saying anything the daiyoukai breezed past them, Sesshomaru shook his head wishing he could bleach his mind of that last sentence and all the implications it held, meanwhile Kagome had finally decided to deal with Kouga.

The wolf jumped to his feet when the door to his room slide open, Kouga blinked in confusion "Kagome" he shook his head "Lady Kagome" he reiterated, just because he was confused didn't mean he shouldn't follow pack orders and defer to his alpha.

"What do you want Kouga, as you can tell I'm a little busy" Kagome snapped hotly chocolate brown eyes narrowed on the wolf youkai, Kouga rubbed his arms on reflex before dropping to his knee's, and spoke quickly, she knew what he was doing.

"Please Lady Kagome, as the alpha over the pack you sent me to find and marry Ayame, I did as you ordered and we are engaged but Ayame was kidnapped" Kouga rambled pleading with the kitsune female before him to help him look for his lost betrothed.

Her eyes softened at that and Kagome released a sigh "I can't leave, but I'm sure Sango and Miroku would be happy to help, as it will get them out of the estate for awhile at least until it is time for their wedding" she offered and Kouga nodded his head.

"Anything Lady Kagome that you think will help" he bowed before leaping to his feet once more, finally the barrier that prevented him from leaving was lowered and Kouga sped down the halls getting out of the estate as fast as possible and waiting just outside the gates.

The kitsune let out another sigh and headed down the halls to Sango and Miroku's room, she knocked just once before Miroku called out for her to enter "Ah Lady Kagome" he smiled kindly at her and Kagome couldn't help but return the smile.

"I have a favor to ask of the both of you" Kagome held her hands behind her back, Sango jumped to her feet and stood next to Miroku silently "Apparently Ayame has gone missing and Kouga has requested our help and seeing as I can't leave the estate I was wond..." Kagome got out.

Sango cut her off "You were wondering if we could assist him in finding Ayame-san, that's fine Lady Kagome, we were getting a little antsy being cooped up for such a longtime and it will be great to get some traveling in before our wedding, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is" she continued before asking the kitsune upon the daiyoukai's whereabouts.

Kagome put a finger to her lip in thought "I think he was out with Rin by the stables" she supplied, she hoped he was still there or Kouga was going to be waiting a while longer, Kagome snickered silently to herself on that, that blasted wolf was going to be the death of her both him and Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku didn't say another word and she headed out to the main hall to rest for a bit, "Why did you ask where Lord Sesshomaru was" Miroku piped up suddenly as he gathered his ofuda's, ink and brushes, Sango glanced up from where she was reaching for her boomerang underneath the bed.

"So we can get that scroll and study it so that when we come back we'll be ready for the ritual" Sango stated in a duh tone of voice, Miroku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as they grabbed up their packs and left the room they had been assigned.

They found Sesshomaru where Kagome said he would be, Rin was feeding AhUn she squealed when she noticed them though alerting the dai of their approach, before they could even begin to speak he tossed the scroll he had found at Miroku and the monk caught it.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru" he and Sango bowed their heads before scurrying to the entrance where Kouga was waiting "Ready when you are Kouga" Miroku gestured with his hands and the trio took off into the distance leaving the Aoiro estate behind.

The rest of the day passed in a peaceful manner and Kagome soon climbed into her bed, Shippou cuddled in her arms as he was still worried and together they both fell asleep dreaming of the future and want it would bring them someday.

Three days later it became unavoidable that Kagome had to leave and deal with her ningen subjects, if she didn't then they would start revolting and she didn't want to have to deal with that kind of mess, so after alerting everyone of where she was going to be she climbed on the back of Kegawa and took off.

Hakari as her chosen stand in while Kagome was out on business watched the miko kitsune go, it was difficult, but he knew she would return victorious just as she always had, otherwise the whole estate would cause an uproar.

He sighed softly before heading in to take care of his new duties, he didn't think he would do half as well as Kagome did, but for her he would try, with that in mind Hakari was filled with determination, he would do his alpha right by performing his new duties without messing up.

'Say Kegawa-chan, why do you think the ningen's are getting impatient to speak with me, do you think I did something or do you think something has happened since the last time I visited them which wasn't all that long ago' Kagome babbled worriedly to her nekomata companion.

Kegawa took a moment to think before responding 'I don't think it was anything you did Lady Kagome, perhaps something has indeed happened and they want you're help' she suggested as she flew through the sky enjoying the breeze as it ruffled her black fur.

Relaxing somewhat, Kagome titled her head back as the wind lifted her long ebony hair so it trailed out behind her like a banner, it was so long now pooling all of two inches on the ground whenever it wasn't thrown up in some intricate hairdo.

Soon enough the two of them landed just outside the village and just as Kegawa transformed into her smaller state the village headman approached "Lady Kagome" he hurried forward before bowing his head politely before the Eastern Lady.

"Tomo why have you called me here on such short notice" she creased her forehead together in confusion as they walked through the village heading to a tavern, "Is there some kind of problem" Kagome questioned as he lifted the flap and beckoned her in.

"Sort of but it isn't something that can easily be explained, out of no where these two just showed up, and I literally mean that and defeated the bandits that had decided to attack that day, they haven't done anything but drink since" Tomo whispered before gesturing to two men.

Two men that were extremely familiar to Kagome and she couldn't help but gasp out loud, though before they looked her way she used her fox magic and became transparent, her heart was beating rapidly within her chest as she inched forward at a slow pace until she was right next them.

"I'm tellin ya Ja, there's no point in killin anymore" Bankotsu slurred as he knocked back his sake cup and drained it off it's contents "Barkeep, more Sa..hic..Sake" he demanded the male sitting across from him sighed and leaned his head on his hand.

"Ever since we got back there hasn't been nothing to do" Jakotsu twirled his finger in the sake cup watching his best friend get drunk off his ass again, him he wanted nothing to do with getting drunk and so far had only managed to get away with drinking three cups.

Heart pounding in her chest, beating a tattoo against her ribs, Kagome dropped her transparency, Bankotsu took one look at her and his latest drink shot straight out of his mouth and whizzed through the air landing splat against the wall "YOU" he roared jumping to his feet.

The correct word for that was trying to jump to his feet but stumbling everywhere, Kagome backed up and the leader of the Band of Seven fell flat on his face, Jakotsu blinked his eyes before eyeing the familiar female warily.

"Stupid" Kagome commented and got a snarl for her troubles, she rolled her brown eyes and helped the man back into his seat "Why don't you try to actually be nice and hear what I have to say before you judge" she sat down next to the effeminate man.

Jakotsu scooted over not liking the female sitting next to him, buzz sufficiently killed and sobering up quickly Bankotsu glared "The hell do you want, haven't you and that moronic half breed already ruined our lives" he spat angrily.

Kagome pressed her lips together, it was to be expected that Bankotsu and Jakotsu would be angry, but she had an ace up her sleeve "I'd be careful if I were you, wouldn't want to get in trouble with the Lady of the Eastern lands now would you Bankotsu-san" she smirked.

Hearing the grinding of teeth Kagome hurriedly got to her point "Couldn't help but overhear you're little conversation, if you don't want to kill anymore and you're both bored you should come back to my estate with me and help train my guard to be more suitable warriors" she offered.

"What" Jakotsu spluttered in surprise speaking up for the first time, he got the distinct feeling the kitsune female wasn't joking, he eyed Bankotsu wondering what his friend would say, it was obvious it was going to be something negative.

"Screw you damn wench, like hell me or Ja are going anywhere with you or around that damn half breed Inutrasha" Bankotsu sneered, Kagome nodded as if she had expected this and stood nodding her head politely to the both of them.

"Very well then Bankotsu-san, Jakotsu-san, but know this if you two ever cause trouble for Tomo-san or cause an uproar you will be brought before me and executed, even if I have to hunt you down myself" Kagome warned before turning on her heel and leaving the tavern.

Jakotsu blinked in surprise finally remembering her as the girl that had traveled with his darling Inuyasha, "Bankotsu, I think we should take her offer, what else do we have to do" he rushed out and his best friend gave him a betrayed look before it morphed into one of understanding.

"Hurry Ja, let's go after her" Bankotsu jumped out his seat, stumbling only a little this time and slammed down some coins to pay for all of the sake he had consumed mostly by himself, together he and Jakotsu rushed out of the tavern and standing right outside with a smug smile was Kagome.

"Ha told ya Tomo-san" Kagome smiled and bumped her hip with Tomo's "If you would please follow me this way" she gestured with her hand leaving the village behind both Bankotsu and Jakotsu on her heels as Kagome led them back to where she had left Kegawa.

The nekomata peeked open a brown eye 'Who are they Kagome-chan' Kegawa questioned through their mental link as she transformed into her larger form so that the kitsune could climb onto her back, Kagome glanced at the two males before releasing a sigh.

'The one with the star on his forehead is Bankotsu, the one wearing the kimono is Jakotsu, I knew them a long time ago' Kagome explained but didn't elaborate, she wasn't ready to delve into that part of her past just yet.

Bankotsu clenched his jaw, "Well are you going to get on or not" Kagome snickered, not one to be a coward he climbed onto the back of the fire neko and to steady himself he grabbed her sides and held on, Jakotsu was next and soon they were well on their way to wherever the kitsune was taking them.

When they touched down in front of a very blue estate, Rin who was eagerly waiting for her beloved elder sister's return screamed in shock and fear upon seeing one of the men who had kidnapped her long, long ago, Sesshomaru arrived soon after and Kagome sighed.

"Rin-chan" Kagome's voice cut through the screams and the little girl shut up just as quickly "They are not here to harm anyone, I'm pretty sure my threat got through to them at least partially, if not I'm always gonna remind them" she assured both Rin and Sesshomaru.

Glad that Kagome had everything under control, Sesshomaru turned on his heels and left tugging Rin along behind him by the hand, Kagome glanced over her shoulder into blue eyes "Heh, so you're some big shot now" Bankotsu smirked, but blinked when she snubbed him.

Jakotsu pressed his hand over his mouth as a snort of laughter escaped from his lips, usually women were eager to be with Bankotsu but it was different with this one "Perhaps Bankotsu we shouldn't antagonize her" he suggested and the other male sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and led the two into her home having everyone gathered in the main hall and assigning them to their new position while warning them once again that if they tried anything they were as good as toast.

Afterwards dinner and then Kagome curled into her bed, Kegawa purring away on the edge 'Hey Kegawa do you think I made the right decision in letting them come here' she asked softly through their mental link wanting the assurance, no needing it like she needed water.

The nekomata lifted her head and opened her brown eyes to peer into chocolate brown eyes 'I do Kagome-chan, they seemed very unhappy with their regular lifestyle and by accepting them as you did then can start anew and erase whatever sins or crimes they have committed in the past' she spoke.

'Thanks' Kagome murmured through the link before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep, the last thing she thought was how Sango and Miroku were faring and if they would be back soon, she was starting to feel their absence.


	13. Chapter 12 Prelude to the East Part 3

It had been a week since they had left the Aoiro estate and Sango was starting to regret even accepting Kagome's request, Kouga was worse than Inuyasha and that was saying something "Kouga would ya slow down a little please we are only ningen" she snapped for the millionth time.

The wolf youkai went rigid and forced himself to slow down again so that both Miroku and Sango could keep up, he wished Kagome had come along but seeing as she was now the Lady of the Eastern lands she was to busy for pack.

"Are you sure Ayame-san is in this direction" Miroku piped up suddenly drawing Kouga's attention the wolfs eyes locked with his violet before nodding, he seemed to think over something before sighing loudly and pulling to a stop.

"Yeah I can feel her on a minuscule scale ever since I marked her, let's take a break make camp or whatever, eat, rest for a bit, then we'll continue on after lunch" Kouga flopped down on his back tiredly all he wanted was for Ayame to be safe.

'Correction, he's not as bad as Inuyasha' Sango smiled as she and Miroku headed into the forest "Say Miroku want to read that scroll a little bit while lunch is cooking" she waved the little scroll they had gotten from Sesshomaru in her betrothed's face.

His violet eyes twinkled in amusement "Sango my love I do believe that's the best idea I've heard all week" Miroku dipped his head and pressed his lips to her's, when her eyes fluttered close, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Sango into his body.

"Mm Miroku" Sango sighed blissfully as they separated, her cheeks stained a delicious red, her eye twitched "Damn hentai" she huffed hand striking out leaving a red print across her betrothed's cheek, Miroku held up his hand as if he'd never seen it.

"Sorry Sango my love it's this cursed hand of mine" Miroku chuckled rubbing his cheek fondly though it stung like hell, moment over they continued looking for something to eat and found three rabbit's, one for each of them and finally they headed back to camp.

Kouga looked up when the two ningen came back and jumped to his feet "Are you two alright" he questioned in concern, Sango looked as if she had been attacked and Miroku had a hand print on his cheek, then he scented the air and looked away in embarrassment "Never mind you don't have to answer that question" he murmured flopping down on his side this time.

Sango creased her forehead before she realized, her cheeks turned red this time in embarrassment as she and Miroku sat down to prepare lunch 'Well that's embarrassing' she thought as they skinned, gutted and removed all the bones from the rabbits and set them up over the fire to cook.

Miroku pressed his lips together, Sango was distracted and it was probably about what Kouga had said, so he bent and whispered in her ear "My dear are we going to read the scroll" Sango gave a squeak in surprise and her hand flew up to rub her ear.

"Miroku that was not funny" Sango pouted as her betrothed chuckled, though a smile was displayed across her lips as she pulled the scroll out of her pouch and she scooted into the monks side so that they could both read the scroll together comfortably without straining themselves.

His violet eyes took in the information "It says here that the more we behave like youkai the easier it will become for the ritual to take place, I'd say we are doing good on that front" Miroku glanced at Sango and she nodded a little giggle floating through the air a moment later.

"Yeah, so what else does it say Miroku" Sango stretched her neck a little to see further down the scroll, for such a tiny thing it sure had a lot of information on it, Miroku wrapped his arm around her letting her get a little closer and her brown eyes immediately read something interesting.

Miroku saw the same thing and they shared a look "That's pretty interesting, getting to actually do that kind of dance in front of a whole bunch of people, and Lord Sesshomaru would be in the thick of it all" he grinned as his excitement rose.

Sango leaned her head on her houshi's shoulder "Oh it all sounds so wonderful, and I found something for our wedding ceremony, it's a youkai one for kitsune's, basically a whole bunch of fox youkai or whoever we choose will form a procession line and I'll be lead to you" Sango giggled again.

"Sounds perfect my love" Miroku pressed a kiss to the top of her head before his mouth watered "Looks like lunch is done" he announced, Kouga sat up and snatched a stick and started wolfing down the rabbit, he was starving for some reason.

Both Sango and Miroku eyed Kouga before grabbing their own sticks from the fire and started eating their lunch, soon they were finished and then they were once again on their feet and walking in the direction Kouga claimed Ayame was being held.

In the Aoiro estate everyone was getting ready to admit the Lords of the North and South into the estate and it was overall chaos, Kagome was running up and down the halls, dealing with problems ranging from petty fights between female servants, or a blow up between a few guards.

Not only that but she was helping Bankotsu and Jakotsu get use to life in the estate as well, such as now seeing as she had a little time "Okay you two" Kagome sighed softly as she stopped in front of them, they had been hanging out mostly in their rooms.

Bankotsu blinked his blue eyes "So when did you become a youkai" he questioned casually as they walked down the halls to the training field, before hand Kagome had ordered Higashigawa to gather everyone on training field three, as it was much larger than one or two.

"Three months ago, it was when I was claiming Shippou as my son, the fates decided to turn me into a kitsune youkai and the rest is history" Kagome waved her hand as she spoke, servants were scurrying around them all in a rush to finish preparations and clean out some of the unused rooms in the west wing.

The former leader of the band of seven frowned "But why, are those fates stupid or something" Bankotsu raised an ebony brow at Kagome, he didn't trust her quite yet but at least they had somewhere to stay and something to do for now.

A snort followed his question "Are those fates stupid or something, that sounds like something Sesshomaru would say, but lately I've felt the same way, it's all for them and I don't really know why" Kagome shook her head as a servant pulled open the door for them.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were in awe "Wow you have three training grounds, I thought you were kidding" Jakotsu couldn't help but gasp, Kagome tossed him a knowing smirk as she led the duo across the fields where the guard was gathered.

Higashigawa was there waiting for her and Shippou was stood at his side a pout on his lips "Kaa-san our lesson was interrupted' he sniffled, Kagome scooped him into her arms and nosed him until he was squealing in laughter again.

"What have you gathered us here for today Lady Kagome, I thought the evaluation wasn't until next week" the guard that had defended Kagome that one time strode forward, his head tilted to the side in curiosity but then he eyed the two ningen.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu came forward and stood on either side of Kagome when she waved her hand at them to do so "Not many of you know them, but these two are very powerful warriors, as of today they will be helping Higashigawa-san train you properly to raise you're strength" Kagome started.

Blue and Brown eyes widened, they definitely hadn't expected a compliment of such a high degree to come from their former enemy, the only problem they had with Kagome's last statement "Oi wench we don't have any weapons" Bankotsu said carelessly.

Kagome quickly turned on him and placed herself in front of him "Don't mind Bankotsu-san, it was just a slip of the tongue, he's not use to living in such a place of high standing yet" she waved at the guard and Higashigawa dismissively.

Jakotsu yanked his best friend back a little ways "Bankotsu, I would watch how we talk lest we get killed" he warned the ebony haired man, blue eyes met his brown and Bankotsu nodded in understanding, he definitely didn't want to die because he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"And as for you're weapons" Kagome smiled charmingly to get everyone's attention off of what just happened, it distracted them and soon she was hard at work, it had been awhile since she had used her reiki so she had to close her eyes a bit.

Jakotsu watched closely as Kagome's hand lit up with a pink hue, it extended almost as if she was making something, slowly ever so slowly a handle started forming, then the shiny part of a blade and it continued on until Kagome was finished.

"For Bankotsu, a halberd, it isn't banryuu but I figured you would appreciate something familiar" Kagome handed the massive blade over to Bankotsu and he took it with one hand shocking many of the youkai gathered, he tossed them a semi cocky smirk.

Seeing this Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't say anything it was better if the guard saw first hand what she was talking about and if Bankotsu or Jakotsu wanted to show off a little bit then that was just fine it would let her guard know these two weren't people you messed with.

"And for Jakotsu" Kagome bit her lip concentrating once again until a blade that mimicked something the second man had once wielded, "It's as close as it's going to get" she handed the snake like sword over to Jakotsu and moved back a ways "And try not to kill them" Kagome warned hands on her hips.

Going white at the threat both former members of the band of seven nodded in understanding, no way in hell where they going to risk the kitsune's wrath if they accidentally killed someone she liked "Gotcha" Bankotsu winked but he was once again ignored.

'Seriously what's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here' he sulked inwardly, Jakotsu chuckled inwardly and patted Bankotsu on the back before they both focused their attention on the guard and started ordering them about.

Half way through the new training regimen, Natsumeru came barreling out the doors and spotting Kagome she tore across the fields to reach her lady's side "Come quick Lady Kagome, Inuyasha is causing a ruckus in the main hall" she practically screamed.

This distracted Bankotsu and Jakotsu, Kagome tossed them a look before nodding, that cut the lesson short but the guard understood very well why it wasn't a good idea to mess with them, they took off after Kagome until they entered the main hall.

Inuyasha froze when he saw them, but before he could do anything "SIT BOY" Kagome shrilled and he slammed face first into the marble flooring, thankfully it didn't crack or break, otherwise when the Lords of the North and South showed up her main hall would be less than perfect.

"Kagome What the Fuck was that for, why did you stop me from killing them" Inuyasha whined once he was able to stand again, he tried to go after the two men again but Kagome stood in his way blocking them partially from view.

"I stopped you because Bankotsu and Jakotsu are under my protection, if you attempt to harm them you will be executed for treason" Kagome snarled hair standing on end to the surprise of the two men standing behind her.

Gazing warily at the girl he had once called a friend, Inuyasha realized what a mistake it had been to come here, if he tried anything Kagome would have his head on a pike and the entire eastern land would help her, alongside the western lands as well.

"Just give me Hinoko and my pup and I'll be on my way" Inuyasha demanded, Kagome crossed her arms brown eyes hardened, he gulped but he refused to cower before the kitsune, just then a decidedly dangerous looking smile spread across her lips and alarm bells were ringing loud and clear in his head.

"Hey Jakotsu, it's you're darling Inuyasha, want to play with him a little bit" Kagome snickered gesturing to the male to go ahead, Jakotsu squealed and ran forward, Inuyasha promptly disappeared, Jakotsu pouted and Kagome dropped on the floor laughing like crazy.

Bankotsu pressed his lips together, Kagome's laughter was infectious and Jakotsu couldn't help but join in "I guess that was pretty funny huh" he asked wiping away his tears of mirth "So now what do you want us to do since our lesson was cut short" Jakotsu asked walking towards Kagome again.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious, damn Inuyasha I swear can't leave well enough alone" Kagome sighed her fun over "And go ahead and explore if you'd like, I have some things to do before tonight" she suggested but it looked like neither of the two men wanted to leave her side.

"Okay then but I'm going to be running around like a chicken with my head cut off, if you get lost don't blame me" Kagome warned and headed through the doors of the main hall, she had to check on Zengo and make sure all the food had been prepared for tonight when the Lords and their sons would arrive.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu shared a look "Hey Ja maybe this isn't going to be so bad, I mean we actually can teach youkai something, how cool is that" he whispered to his best friend and got a smile, Jakotsu nodded as they followed after Kagome as she rushed down the halls to the kitchen.

"Yeah at least we are actually getting paid to..." Jakotsu trailed off as he saw a male that was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, Kagome spotted the look and gestured for Zengo to come over to them seeing as the bird youkai wasn't all that busy.

Though he was standing by her side, Zengo only had eyes for the man, Kagome coughed lightly "Zengo-san, I'd like to formally introduce you to Jakotsu, he and Bankotsu are here to train the guard and get them up to par, he's a very powerful warrior" Kagome reiterated for effect.

Red clashed with brown before Zengo realized where he was "Sorry Lady Kagome, I assume you've come to make sure preparations for dinner have been made" the bird youkai questioned as he turned on his heel and led Kagome over to the many dishes that had been prepared.

Kagome tasted a little of each one, from a sample plate of course and nodded "Perfection, see you later Zengo-san" she waved heading from the kitchens, the minute they were out the door, Jakotsu promptly attached himself to her hip.

"Tell me all about him, what's he like, does he have a special someone" Jakotsu babbled, Kagome giggled, and his cheeks turned red, Bankotsu laughed outright and this caused the man to sulk slightly not finding the situation funny in the least.

"Oh relax Jakotsu-san I actually kind of expected that somewhat, as for you're information, Zengo-san is very flamboyant, and I definitely think he's interested in you, forget all about Inuyasha, that youkai is perfect for you" Kagome bumped her hip against Jakotsu's before skipping forward.

Bankotsu blinked as Kagome started chattering a mile a minute with a spider youkai, then he realized neither of them knew what had happened to Naraku, "Thanks Akushu-san" Kagome waved speeding in the opposite direction and he and Jakotsu tore off after her.

The next person, er youkai they met with was a little imp "Koware-chan, how is everything going on you're end, have the maids finished clearing out the west wing" Kagome bent to speak with the kappa, Koware's large bulbous blue eyes lit up in happiness.

"Not yet Milady, I've given them a twenty minute break so they can refresh themselves, is that alright" Koware fidgeted with her aquamarine dress, Kagome nodded and patted her on the head before she and two men that she had briefly seen during the last few days sped past her.

Jakotsu frowned "So what's going on, it sounds like something big is going to happen tonight" he asked pacing even with the kitsune, Kagome glanced at him briefly before looking ahead, a moment later she answered his question.

"It's only been three months since I took over the Eastern lands as the new Lady, but in order to be properly recognized by all the lands as the true leader, I have to have a coronation, that means all the lords from the other lands, Sesshomaru, Lord Yaro and his son Yatsu, and Lord Nagemasu and his son Kyasuto will be here to oversee the coronation" Kagome chattered on endlessly.

Bankotsu whistled "Sounds like a lot of work, no wonder you're constantly running around" he commented and Kagome gave him a tired smile, she skidded to a halt a moment later "Ah Sesshomaru, if you'd like we can start making preparations after lunch for the treaty" Kagome chatted.

His golden eyes briefly glanced in Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's direction before they locked with Kagome's chocolate brown "That is fine Kagome, so long as you aren't to busy" Sesshomaru nodded his head in acquiesce before continuing on his way.

Making a mental tally, Kagome sighed in relief "As for you're earlier comment, yeah it's a lot of work, but it's great, for once I'm actually doing something not just for myself but for the whole of the Eastern Region" Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement.

Chuckles filled the air before Bankotsu became serious "What happened to Naraku, is that damn bastard still alive" he asked, Kagome froze not having expected such a question, before she sighed and turned to face him.

"He is dead, we defeated him several years ago, and if who I think brought you back to life, ever tries to pull the same shit with him, I'm gonna slaughter him" Kagome bared her teeth towards the ceiling indicating that her threat was to the fates and not to them.

Jakotsu flinched "So what now" he asked as they walked along at a much slower pace now, he said it to distract Kagome from whatever current anger she was currently feeling, though he didn't think it was directed at either he or Bankotsu.

"Well I have lessons for the rest of the day with my little Shippou, I still don't know everything there is about my kitsune heritage, so every so often when I can I join him and learn alongside Shippou" Kagome jabbered and both men realized they couldn't follow Kagome this time.

"See ya around then" Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu and they both hightailed it back to their rooms, the ones Kagome had given them on their first day and where they'd mostly stayed for the past four days until the kitsune female had literally drug them out to begin their new work.

A few hours passed and soon it was lunch, after lunch, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down going over paperwork after paperwork, setting up conditions and such until the treaty was ready to be signed "This one thinks we should wait until tomorrow when the others are here" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Yeah" Kagome nodded distractedly before she focused, "Say Sesshomaru, it's past the time limit the fates gave me to conquer the eastern lands and make them trust me, when are they going to give me a new task, I feel as if I'm ready to revive Lord Inutaisho" she questioned.

His head shot up from where he had been leaning over the table, "This one knows not, and Kagome when you meet my father, call him Touga, he hates to be called by his title" Sesshomaru supplied and Kagome blinked at him in surprise.

"Also don't look away if he growls at you, it's a sign of submission and as you are a strong alpha female you won't need to do such a thing, father likes it when his woman isn't a simpering bitch" Sesshomaru grimaced as he said the words.

A bark of laughter escaped from Kagome "Oh Sesshomaru, that, that, was oh my god the funniest thing I've heard in my entire life" she snorted banging her hand on the table lightly as she laughed much like she had earlier when Inuyasha had run away from Jakotsu.

Smiling in amusement, Sesshomaru waited until her laughing fit died down before continuing, he was glad though that Kagome had missed his other words, she was going to get a shock when his father was alive and well again and chasing after her, that would be a sight to see.

"Another thing, he is very possessive over his loved ones" Sesshomaru tossed out a little more information to see how the kitsune female would react, nothing, she didn't really understand what he was hinting at, had Inuyasha truly hurt the girl that much for her not to realize what was bound to happen.

A wistful smile came to her lips, how she would love to have someone become possessive over her, Kagome shook her head "Is there anything else Sesshomaru that I should know about Lord Touga so that I don't accidentally insult him" she asked lightly.

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly "That's all, if you feel like you need a little more information just ask this one will be glad to tell you everything he can about his father" he nodded in respect before rising from the chair as they headed to the main hall.

"Oi you two, Lady Kagome said you needed to be in the main hall for the meeting of the Lords and their sons" Mitsumeru knocked on their door and it slid open as both Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed her and took their places next to Higashigawa.

Kagome was sat neatly upon the pedestal knee's folded underneath her as she rested on her pillow, she looked utterly exhausted, 'No wonder Sesshomaru stays away from his estate more often than not' Jakotsu though as the doors opened admitting eight youkai, the lords, their sons, and their two escorts.

"Greetings Lord Yaro of the North, and his son Yatsu, and greetings Lord Nagemasu of the South and his son Kyasuto, I, Lady Kagome welcome you into the House of Hearts, the Aoiro Estate" Kagome pressed her forehead to the floor just as she had practiced.

Goosebumps broke out across his flesh despite being mostly inexperienced, Kagome sure knew how to wing something and judging by the Lords of the North and South's expressions, she had done a pretty damn good job on greeting them.

The meeting continued with Kagome introducing her pack and any others she claimed under her protection and in return they did the same until it was dinner, Natsumeru and Mitsumeru at her side as she walked down the pedestal.

"Dinner is ready, I hope it will be to you're tastes" Kagome smiled kindly at the Lord of the North as they all congregated to the dining hall "Zengo-san has gone to great lengths to make sure it was a very special dinner" she told both Lords and their sons.

Yatsu took one look at Kagome was practically in love "Father" he nudged his father in the side politely "I want her as my wife, make it happen" Yatsu suddenly demanded, Yaro nodded his head as they were both seated and food was brought out by servants.

"Very well Yatsu, she will be yours now be patient" Yaro scolded his son before digging into his meal, his blue eyes widened before he turned to Kagome "Lady Kagome, who did you say you're cook was, I do believe this is the best meal I've eaten in my entire life" he complimented.

Zengo who had been waiting in the shadows came forward when Kagome beckoned him with her hand "How do you do Lord Yaro, it's a pleasure to meet the Lord of the North" he bowed his head and Kagome flashed him a pleased smile.

"A bird youkai huh, never thought they would be good cooks, you're name was Zengo right" Yaro paused and got a nod in returned "How would you like to come work for me, I'll pay you double what she's paying you" he offered suddenly.

Tension filled the air as Zengo looked between the two, he didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to accept that offer, "I'm sorry Lord Yaro, but I'm going to have to decline" he apologized nervously, Kagome's expression lightened and she clapped her hands.

"Ah to bad then" Yaro nodded his head politely, he hadn't honestly expected the bird to accept anyway, what he hadn't expected however was the anger to spark in the Lady of the East's brown eyes, that had sent his alarm bells ringing loudly, it seemed Kagome was very possessive over the bird youkai.

Everyone returned to eating as the tension dissipated, a moment later it started up again as the Lord of the South spoke up "Kagome, I, Nagemasu propose a marriage between my son and you" Nagemasu started and Kagome nearly dropped her fork in surprise.

"A what" Kagome spluttered in confusion before her brown eyes sought out those familiar golden ones, Sesshomaru looked as if he was in a great amount of discomfort "I'm sorry but I am not looking for a suitor at this time" she got out and he relaxed considerably.

Nagemasu growled inwardly, he had to make Kagome understand "My Lady it would be a great idea for you to accept, that way you may bear the Eastern Lands an heir" he prodded, missing the Lord of the Western Lands scoff.

"The Eastern Lands already has it's heir, My Shippou-kun, so as I've already stated, I'm not looking, nor am I interested in any suitor at this moment in time, perhaps when I've grown more into my role then I will be ready for now, I'd rather focus on getting the Eastern Lands in order" Kagome said.

Jumping to her aid to win back a little favor, Yaro spoke up "That's a wonderful idea Lady Kagome, that way when it's time to find a suitor you'd be better prepared for the rearing of the pup and what not" he spewed and got a glare from Lord Nagemasu.

Kagome glanced between the two lords as they waged a mini staring contest, all she wanted to do at this moment was bury her head in her arms and sigh, but she reigned in the urge as everyone finished off their dinner and she gave Zengo the go ahead to bring in the dessert.

Bankotsu was to focused on the conversation happening at the end of the table to realize a delicious looking dessert had been placed in front of him, he realized why Kagome had been ignoring his attempts at flirting, it wasn't that she was doing it on purpose, she just didn't know he was interested.

"That stupid hanyou has much to answer for" he sighed and Jakotsu caught on to what his best friend was thinking, they weren't the only ones, Sesshomaru was just as pissed, now he couldn't wait to see the whelp get what he deserved by a massive ass whooping from their great and terrible father.

Soon enough dinner had finished and Kagome quickly escaped from the dining hall after bidding everyone, the Lords and their son's included goodnight, Sesshomaru raced after her "Kagome" he caught up with her just before she disappeared into her personal rooms.

"Yes Sesshomaru" her brown eyes were flying left to right rapidly as if she feared one of the Lords or their sons were going to try and coerce her into a marriage with one of them, Kagome relaxed when she found herself nose to chest with Sesshomaru and she realized he was hugging her.

"So long as you keep saying no, then they won't force something like an arranged marriage on you" Sesshomaru murmured, he hated to see Kagome upset over something, he released her a moment later and she bid him goodnight for the second time "Good night" Sesshomaru nodded heading to his room.

Across the lands with Sango, Miroku and Kouga, they had finally arrived where Kouga said Ayame was being kept captive, even though they were ningen, they could tell the wolf was telling the truth as they could feel Ayame within the small home.

It was nighttime and they weren't to sure but they could sense an evil in the air, almost like Naraku but not quite, it was someone different, "I think we should go back and tell Kagome what's going on" Sango spoke up in a whisper.

Kouga growled "We don't have time, they are hurting Ayame, we have to save her now" he slammed his fist into his open palm and the two ningen flinched at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Kouga sighed "Sorry, it's just literally killing me" he winced as he felt another jolt of pain from Ayame.

Miroku bit his cheek, this was an extremely sticky situation, "Let's come up with a plan first, I think we should send Kirara back to the Aoiro estate with a message to Kagome" he suggested and both Sango and Kouga nodded in understanding, he pulled out an ofuda and started writing.

Once the letter was tucked into her collar, Kirara took to the skies and flew back to the estate as fast as she could, once she was gone, Kouga, Miroku and Sango formed a circle and came up with the best plan they could think of.

Finally after two hours, they hashed out enough details and found a spot to rest hidden behind the treeline, it wasn't a good idea to sleep out in the open, not with that malicious aura hanging about in the air, they never knew when it might decide to attack.

The next morning, Kouga sat up, both Miroku and Sango already had breakfast cooked and ready "I can only hope that Lady Kagome gets that letter soon, otherwise we are screwed" Kouga piped up the first one to speak that morning.

"Yeah, this is not going to be good, I have a really bad feeling about all of this" Sango shivered and rubbed her arms, Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, now was not the time for his normal antics of playing the perverted monk.

After the three of them had finished breakfast they stood and packed up camp, they were going to get in and out as quickly as they could "Everyone knows the plan right" Miroku gulped softly as they approached the dilapidated building, they hadn't been able to tell last night but now they could see it clearly.

Both Sango and Kouga nodded as Sango raised her boomerang and sent it sailing into the door, it busted down and they each tensed, nothing happened so the three of them rushed in and down several flights of stairs until they reached a basement.

Within was a snake youkai, with yellow eyes, and yellow scales, Ayame was tied to a chair, cuts on her cheeks and bleeding from several long scratches down her arms, legs and torso, her nose was bloody and one of her eyes were swollen shut.

The snake turned to them "Hmm, I thought the female would come, you are not the alpha" he mused to himself "No matter, I am Akuto" his scaly lips twitched upwards in amusement as the two ningen's flinched at his hissing voice.

"And I want Kagome Higurashi's head on a silver platter, that bitch killed my underlings" Akuto hissed and all three that were stood before him tensed anger filling the ningen's "Now who can I persuade to join me" he hissed.

Miroku jumped forward "You won't get away with this" he distracted as Sango and Kouga jumped forward and untied Ayame getting her out of harms way, Miroku didn't realize it but Akuto knew what he was doing and was letting them get away on purpose.

"And all three of us are loyal to Kagome-chan, you won't persuade any of us to join you're disgusting ranks" Sango spewed helping Kouga support Ayame, the female wolf sagged between them unable to even muster up enough energy to walk properly, after two weeks of torture she was tired.

Akuto merely smiled setting Kouga on edge, the quartet fled from his base and he just let them go "Don't Ishi we'll get them at another time" he stopped his subordinate from rushing after them, the female earth dragon walked forward to stand at his side.

Brown eyes filled with reluctance to even be there, her brown scales a myriad of colors ranging from dark brown, to the lightest of brown there was "Yes Master" she rasped bowing her head low and disappearing from sight to sulk some more in her quarters.

Rushing away as quickly as they could, the quartet sighed in relief not realizing that the snake had let them go, he could have captured them but Akuto hadn't, half way into the tree's, Kirara and Kegawa met them, Kagome must have gotten their letter.

"Kouga, you and Ayame rid on Kirara, we'll fly on Kegawa-chan" Miroku ordered and the two wolves climbed onto the nekomata's back and they both took to the skies, crossing the lands in just a few hours time, when they touched down, someone none of them expected to see appeared.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu was stood before them, decked out in the color blue, Kouga wanted to tear into them but Sango and Miroku just accepted it, they could tell that Kagome had laid a claim over the two former enemy "Where is Lady Kagome" Sango jumped off Kegawa's back.

The younger of the two snorted "Entertaining the Lords of the North and South and their two idiotic sons" Bankotsu rolled his eyes "Kagome sent us to make sure the she wolf was taken to the medical ward, and when she was able, she'd tend to her, herself" he relayed the message.

"Does that mean you were the one who sent Kegawa to us" Miroku questioned and Bankotsu nodded, Kagome had told him to do whatever was necessary and seeing as their was only enough room for two, three people at the most on the back of a nekomata, he had sent Kagome's to help out.

"Yea, now come along you four" Jakotsu nodded and turned on his heel as he and Bankotsu led the quartet into the estate and down the halls to the newly constructed medical ward, Kagome had been hard at work since they had left.

Hours later, Kagome sped down the halls and Kouga looked up "Lady Kagome" he nodded his head tiredly, he was exhausted, her brown eyes honed in on the female wolf before Kagome jumped forward reiki focused in her hand and she went about healing Ayame to the best of her abilities.

"Give it another day or so and she'll be fine" Kagome patted Kouga on the back, now that the wolf had calmed down massively, he wasn't as bad "You need me to preside over you're marriage ceremony" she surprised Kouga suddenly.

Kouga smiled sheepishly "Yeah, as the alpha it's you're responsibility to make sure" he sighed being in close proximity of his alpha pushed him over the edge and soon he was fast asleep, Kagome grinned and backed out of the healing ward.

"Make sure no one disturbs them" Kagome ordered one of the servants and the female youkai nodded, now that, that was done, she headed back to the meeting hall where the lords and their sons were gathered, seeing as Shippou was her heir, he was there as well.

Sesshomaru flashed a look in Kagome's direction and she nodded her head "We can continue where we left off, right the treaty" he spoke resuming their earlier conversation, he and Kagome had just been apprising the other lords of the treaty between the east and west.

"So what does that mean, that you two are betrothed" Nagemasu raised brown brow, he was pissed if that was the case, all that b.s. about Kagome not being ready and here she was already shacked up with the Lord of the West.

Kagome's eye twitched and she reigned in the urge to snap "No, Sesshomaru and I consider ourselves more like family, he is the brother of my heart and likewise" she explained and got a wide eyed look from the bird youkai.

Thoroughly chastised, Nagemasu lowered his head in apology "As you were saying, Lord Yaro and I would be honored to preside over the treaty ceremony, when were you thinking of holding it" he pushed onward despite the awkwardness in the air.

"Six days from now, two weeks before the coronation ceremony" Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and she nodded, he gave an inaudible sigh of relief, at least she accepted the time frame in which he had suggested, both Yaro and Nagemasu nodded in understanding.

"That is fine, is this meeting finished now, I find myself wanting to explore the grounds if that is alright My Lady" Nagemasu stood when Kagome gave him a small smile, she stretched and Yatsu's gaze was drawn to her chest.

Feeling eyes on her, Kagome looked to the right and followed Yatsu's gaze to her ahem assets, she blushed a bright red and sped out of the room "You have this Kagome's permission to explore the grounds" tossed over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his moonlight silver locks, Kagome was full of energy as usual, he stepped outside the room and was greeted by the slayer and monk "We've read the scroll thoroughly and we wondered if you might let us practice" Miroku smiled politely.

"That is fine monk, did Kagome perchance rush through here" Sesshomaru questioned, Miroku's smile grew and a few chuckles filtered into the air from the monk "I do believe she is running from a potential suitor" he gestured to Yatsu silently.

Sango slapped a hand over her mouth as giggles threatened to burst from between her lips "Surely the fates have someone better in mind for Kagome-chan right" she asked and Sesshomaru nodded, "Good, I don't think he's the right person, er youkai for our Kagome" Sango grinned.

With that the trio headed down the hall to the south wing, the only section that was currently unused at the moment to practice the choreography of the ritual that would bind Miroku and Sango to one another with youkai means.


	14. Chapter 13 Interlude of the East Part 1

Six days later, Hakkaku and Ginta, Kouga's underlings appeared in the estate on the day of the treaty ceremony, everyone was rushing around getting ready for a momentous event so like it had been for the last month and a half, the Aoiro estate was in utter chaos.

"Ugh" Kagome groaned that morning, she was wearing down again, thankfully though all of her pack was there to help pick up the slack, and with their aura's constantly brushing against her's, Kagome was able to do all that was necessary.

It also happened to be the morning of the guard evaluation to see how much further they had gotten under Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's harsh teaching, "You look like crap Kagome" Bankotsu remarked, the youkai were now use to this and just rolled their eyes, Kagome didn't care either way anyway.

"Thanks, I'll consider it a compliment" Kagome quipped in an upbeat voice Jakotsu sniggered and then got whacked over the back of the head by Higashigawa, he and Bankotsu may be teaching, but the kitsune male was still head of the guard which meant he was allowed to punish the two men.

Jakotsu pouted "Meanie" he stuck his tongue out at the kitsune and Bankotsu took his turn to snigger, only he managed to do it more quietly thus avoiding getting whacked, Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics before facing her now enlarged guard.

"Everyone pair up, I'll be walking around watching you closely" Kagome warned, she hoped to kami they had improved or she was going to be getting an entirely new guard, it was such a pain to find warriors and then teach them how to fight properly.

Higashigawa stood at her heels as Kagome walked around slowly chocolate brown eyes taking in things he didn't notice, Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed along behind them at a slower pace, both of them were smirking, the guard had gotten stronger thanks to them.

All of a sudden Kagome came to a stop and Higashigawa slammed into her, knocking the female right off her feet "Sorry Lady Kagome" he mumbled helping the kitsune to her feet again, Kagome didn't even pay attention, instead her eyes were focused on two of the newest members of the guard.

"Ah that's Ramei and Kozui, they are two of the newest, they came from the mountain to the east of us, they are elemental youkai, and excellent strategists" Higashigawa supplied, Kagome whipped around a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu jumped out of her way as she back tracked a little ways, the kitsune male watched her and realized what she was doing, a blast of reiki shot towards the two elemental youkai and the male and female jumped apart.

Panic in their eyes, Ramei sent a look to Higashigawa and he shook his head, relaxing slightly he ducked low as another blast shot towards him, his yellow eyes followed it's movements and dodged accordingly by raising his sword and knocking the ball of reiki out of the way.

Kagome grinned as she sent harmless attacks to the two elemental youkai, a plot forming in her mind, they were just as excellent as Higashigawa had told, they were calculating her moves and it was amazing to witness.

Kozui lowered her sword and stood next to Ramei as their Lady walked towards them "You two" Kagome barked and they straightened their spines "Are good, keep up the good work" she praised them before moving off the field so that everyone could continue their spars.

"Higashigawa, keep me apprised, I want to know if they do anything extraordinary, I have the perfect position for them in the future" Kagome winked at the male kitsune before watching the spars some more and finally deciding they had improved massively.

Higashigawa nodded and dismissed everyone "I understand My Lady" he called to her as she started heading in to start preparing for the treaty ceremony, everyone was going to be there, her pack, the wolves, the Lords, it was a crazy day.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed Kagome "So how were they, good enough to earn a raise" he joked, truthfully the kitsune female paid he and Jakotsu way to much, Kagome tossed him a weird look before realizing he had been kidding.

"They are doing wonderful keep up the good work Bankotsu-san, Jakotsu-san, oh which reminds me, Zengo was looking for you earlier" Kagome giggled innocently before skipping off to dress in the new kimono that had been designed just for this day.

Jakotsu blinked his brown eyes before a sappy smile spread across his lips "Ja I swear" Bankotsu shook his head as the male bounded off to look for his lover, he and Zengo had gotten together three days before after they figured out they both had interest in each other.

Nagemasu was horribly upset, nothing had been going his way since he had got there, first Kagome refused to accept his offer of a marriage between his son, and what was worse she was signing a treaty with the Lord of the West.

Kagome was completely different than what he expected, she knew what she wanted and when she wanted it, there was no if's, and or buts about it, it was completely ridiculous, it was like she was anticipating all of their moves and was making the right decisions to avoid falling into their laps.

The reason they had come here was to see if they could control her, like they had with the lord before Yaramaru had taken over, the moth youkai hadn't lived long enough for them to meet with him so the only logical choice had been to come and meet with the new lady over the eastern region.

No matter what Kagome was going to be under their control even if they had to threaten the kitsune female, decision in mind Nagemasu plotted and plotted until a wicked plot took root in his mind, it was so terrible it was great.

He quickly settled his face into a more pleasant expression as Kagome raced passed him on her way to the main hall where the treaty was taking place, an extra pillow had been placed next to Kagome's for Sesshomaru, the dai inuyoukai was already seated.

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes in surprise "You look lovely Kagome sister of my heart" he added, the kimono was gorgeous, it was a dark blue with aquamarine hearts as it's design, he was wearing a golden yukata that had the moon on it's back for the treaty ceremony.

"Thank you Lor..Sesshomaru, brother of my heart" Kagome blushed in happiness, she wasn't embarrassed at all, she folded her knee's underneath her body and placed her hands neatly in her lap, her head was raised high and she looked like a doll sitting on the pillow.

Everyone filed into the main hall, Shippou was perched in Hakari's arms "Kaa-san looks beautiful don't you think Hakari-san" the little kit questioned the dragon, aquamarine met his green before Hakari nodded in acquiesce.

"Yes, Lady Kagome looks gorgeous" Hakari sighed softly, as the two Lords of the North and South approached the pedestal in which Kagome and Sesshomaru were seated on, he wondered silently why Kagome had removed the throne that should have been there but figured it was a question that could be answered later.

"Today we are gathered here today in the Aoiro Estate, The House of Hearts, to witness the signing of a treaty between the Eastern and Western lands" Yaro came forward and started with his pre-prepared speech before he gestured to Nagemasu to continue.

"It is a momentous occasion to witness such an act, as it is the first of it's kind, never before have the Eastern and Western lands gotten along, I, Nagemasu of the South, give my personal blessing of this treaty and hope the lands blossom" Nagemasu continued.

"And I, Yaro of the North also give my personal blessing to Lady Kagome of the East and Lord Sesshomaru of the West for their treaty, may the signing commence" Yaro gestured for the two youkai to pick up their ink brushes.

Kagome took a deep breath, everyone was watching her and neatly wrote her name on the scroll, she could feel history practically rewriting itself as she did this, "I, Kagome, Lady of the East accept this treaty, may our lands prosper" she dipped her head in acknowledgment to the inuyoukai daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru found it difficult to speak, as he signed his name but he got the words he needed to say out, never before had this happened to him, then words from his father long, long ago came into his mind 'Do you have something you protect' they rang through his thoughts.

'Yes Father I do' Sesshomaru smiled fondly "And I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, accept this treaty, may it last for all eternity and our lands grow, know this everyone, This Sesshomaru lays claim to Kagome sister of his heart, she is mine to protect as is her pack" he finished adding a little extra.

They shook hands before sipping the sake that had been prepared by Zengo, he was an excellent sake maker as well as a wonderful cook, once they had emptied their cups, everyone in the main hall did the same signaling the end of the treaty ceremony.

"Let us dine" Kagome stood with the help of Sesshomaru as she led everyone into the dining hall where dinner and dessert had been been prepared throughout the day, her stomach was rumbling in hunger as the signing had lasted all through lunch.

"Congratulations on the signing Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru" Yaro came forward with his son Yatsu and they both bowed before the two youkai, the weasel nudged his son harshly in the side and the younger weasel nodded politely.

"Yes Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, you both looked wonderful up there on the pedestal, I hope there comes a day I can do the same thing and look as natural as you did" Yatsu rushed out, he had lost interest when he realized Kagome wasn't looking for someone to marry and birth a pup.

Kagome smiled kindly at the young lord "When that happens, I'll be there to see you're coronation" she teased lightly and got an embarrassed smile "And thank you Lord Yaro, you've been a wonderful help these last few days" she nodded to the current lord of the North.

Next Nagemasu and his son Kyasuto approached "Well done Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru, I hope the treaty stands for a long time" the bird youkai smiled innocently, this sent Kagome's nerves on edge, she didn't know why but she didn't like that smile at all.

Sesshomaru glanced to Kagome when she tensed just barely noticeable to anyone else but since she was standing next to him, he could feel it and he wondered what had happened "Yes, perhaps someday I'll be able to do the same" Kyasuto smiled kindly before he and his father walked away to eat.

Sango and Miroku came up next holding hands and carrying the two nekomata "Congratulations Kagome-chan" they hugged her before pulling away so that they didn't get in trouble, the last thing they wanted was to cause trouble for everyone.

"Thanks Sango, Miroku, oh before I forget, the buildings you requested are done, when would you like to have the marriage ceremony, have you chosen anything specific for what you want done" Kagome chattered and Sesshomaru none to subtly nudged her in the side.

The monk and slayer shared a smile "We have, but we won't take up much of you're time, lots of others want to speak with you and Lord Sesshomaru, so we'll tell you all about it later" they bowed their heads politely and prepared to walk away.

Before they were to far, Kegawa jumped out of Miroku's arms and leaped into Kagome's 'Well done Kagome-chan, now all that's left is get the ningen villages in order and have you're coronation' the nekomata purred through their mental link.

'I know and I'm so excited I can't wait' Kagome squealed through the link before focusing her attention on the next ones to approach, Hakari and her little kit, Kegawa climbed onto Kagome's shoulder as Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms.

Shippou grinned in excitement "Kaa-san you looked beautiful, like that doll you gave Rin-chan that one time, when will I start learning all that stuff, though I don't want to, I'll do it for you kaa-chan" he jabbered away causing many youkai to laugh softly so as not to hurt his feelings.

Kagome's jaw slackened before she righted herself properly "Don't worry about it so much for right now my little Shippou, just enjoy you're lessons with Higashigawa-san, lesson's like that will come later, and thank you" she nuzzled her nose against his before facing the dragon.

"Wonderful display Lady Kagome, I, Hakari am proud to be a member of you're pack and I hope the day comes when it extends" Hakari hinted sneakily but the last part of his comment flew right over the kitsune's head, it didn't however get missed by Sesshomaru and the inuyoukai's golden eyes darkened.

Hakari cringed inwardly realizing how his comment may sound to others, but it was to late, he would have to apologize later, he grabbed Shippou and they hurried out of the way to join the others at the table and start eating.

Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, Koware, Jaken, Rin, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and several others came up to speak with and congratulate Kagome and Sesshomaru on the treaty before the two youkai were allowed to sit with the others and fill their bellies full of good food and delicious desserts.

Once dinner was over, Hinoko approached Kagome, Fuketsu in her arms, "My Lady, do you think Inuyasha might be allowed into the estate for the coronation, I promise he won't cause trouble" her red eyes were tired, the strain of being away from her mate was finally catching up to her it seemed.

Kagome frowned and a sigh escaped from between her lips "If he cause one problem, he is out of here, Hakari-san would you mind fetching Inuyasha from the forest" she ordered tiredly before heading off to find where Miroku and Sango had wandered off to.

She found them in the garden, looking out over the beautiful landscape, Sango jumped in surprise "Lady Kagome" she squeaked, she and Miroku had just been leaning forward to kiss when the kitsune female had appeared.

Kagome blinked before giving the two a knowing smile, "So, we've got wedding preparations to make, two of them actually, though Kouga's is more of a chase than anything" she plopped down still wearing her new kimono and stared at her two friends expectantly.

"Right, so we are going to do the kitsune marriage ceremony, two weeks after the coronation ceremony if that's alright, a week after Kouga's" Miroku started in "We'll also be bound by youkai means, I'm not sure if Lord Sesshomaru has spoke to you about all this yet" he continued.

"Mm, Sesshomaru has and I've been reading up on the kitsune ceremony, it's a beautiful idea and the time frame is perfect" Kagome clapped her hands giddy in excitement, "Also, I'll be adding a little extra into the bonding ritual" she grinned.

Sango jerked back in shock "Oh what are you going to do Kagome-chan" the slayer reverted to a much more relaxed suffix, the kitsune just grinned ever more wider and Sango blinked in confusion, it must be a surprise then.

"Well you'll find out, anyways, I'm heading to my room, pretty tired, everyone should get some rest" Kagome rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes, she was completely exhausted and she still had a lot of things to get through, like the coronation, the two wedding ceremonies, finding who would touch Ayame and all that it was more than a normal person should be able to handle.

The two ningen watched her go "I wish Kagome didn't have to all this, she barely get's to spend time with us anymore" Sango sighed as Miroku helped her to her feet, the monk nodded in understanding, but he one thing to add onto that statement.

"But Kagome also seems a lot happier as well, not having to run around all over right now what she needs is a structured environment, sooner or later though she'll want to go on another adventure but that won't be for awhile longer" Miroku explained.

Half way back to her room, Bankotsu caught Kagome by the arm and drug her into a little corner "Hey Kagome, I've been noticing this youkai chick running around lately, she's one of the maids, I think her name was Noko, do you know if she's with anyone" he whispered.

The kitsune blinked her brown eyes before her tired mind caught onto what was being said to her "Oh Noko-san, she's one of the newer maids, and I don't believe she is seeing anyone" Kagome yawned sensing the conversation was over she continued on her way.

"Thanks" Bankotsu called heading to his rooms where Jakotsu was within waiting, Zengo was sitting on the other males bed and they were talking, though upon his entrance, the bird youkai pecked Jakotsu on the cheek and left without a word.

"Well did you talk to Kagome about that maid girl" Jakotsu asked, raising an ebony brow in his best friend's direction, Bankotsu smirked and he stopped his line of questioning, it had been a long day and both of them were tired soon they were fast asleep.

Inuyasha was ranting and raving "Why can't you leave" he paced in the room Hinoko had been given, it was a nice room for sure, but he wasn't buying it, sure there were no torture marks or wounds on his mate and Fuketsu looked to be growing well but still, he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Hinoko's face twitched "Inuyasha please for my sake and for the sake of peace just shut up" she groaned rubbing her temples as a headache flared behind her eyes, "And for why I can't leave, Lady Kagome ordered me to stay in her pack for five hundred years" Hinoko continued.

"I am physically incapable of leaving the walls of the Aoiro estate without Lady Kagome with me" she growled to the male inuyoukai hanyou, Inuyasha whipped around and in a move so fast wrapped his clawed hand around her throat.

"Don't backtalk me bitch, you are my mate, not my equal" Inuyasha growled threateningly, his eyes turned red for just a nanosecond of a moment, Hinoko gasped for air and the male finally released her after squeezing his hand around her throat in warning.

Growing scared of the youkai she had fallen in love with, Hinoko grabbed up Fuketsu to distract herself as Inuyasha resumed his pacing, since the pack didn't have an alpha male, she was out of luck, usually the alpha male of a pack would deal with abusive pack members.

Fuketsu cooed and blew spit bubbles and Hinoko's red eyes softened lightly as she brought her pup up to her face "Hello my little one" she murmured softly and rubbed the tip of her nose against Fuketsu's a smile spread across her lips as his eye lids fluttered close until he was snoring softly.

Inuyasha growled again and Hinoko trembled in fear, she feared that she wouldn't make it past this night and hoped morning came soon, and above all she feared for her pup, Fuketsu was an innocent pup and with Inuyasha in his current state of mind, who knew what the inuyoukai hanyou would do.

"I'm going go blow off some steam" Inuyasha bounded out of the room, and Hinoko sagged against her bed in relief, just then Hakari who had been passing by peeked into the room and his aquamarine eyes widened in horror.

The dragon rushed forward "Are you alright Hinoko" Hakari questioned gently reaching out with a clawed hand to trace the bruise around the female inuyoukai hanyou's neck, Hinoko trembled all the more and he drew back quickly as if burned.

"I'm fine, but something is wrong with Inuyasha, he use to be so nice to me and usually called me his equal, I don't think he should be near me right now" Hinoko's voice shook as tears gathered into her fire red eyes and fell down her milky white cheeks.

Growing more concerned for a member of the pack, Hakari quickly helped Hinoko pack up a small bag of her belongings and usher her from the room and down the hall to Kagome's, thankfully the kitsune female was still awake.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha put his hands on Hinoko" Hakari seethed, Kagome jumped up eyes widened in alarm, before she tossed the inuyoukai hanyou a knowing look, Hinoko curled in on herself as shame flooded through her entire being.

"I tried to warn you Hinoko, I've felt something off with Inuyasha as well but I never said anything" Kagome commented coolly, but not cruelly as she raised a reiki filled hand and healed the bruise around Hinoko's neck that was in the shape of a hand.

Hinoko's lip wobbled and more tears gathered in her eyes, she felt awful, Inuyasha was completely wrong about Kagome, she was nice, kind, gentle, sweet, loving, nurturing, a great leader, a wonderful fighter, and above all the perfect Alpha.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hinoko dropped to her knee's before the kitsune female "Please Lady Kagome, I can't be around Inuyasha right now is there anything you can do" she begged her alpha for the first time to help her.

Kagome sighed and used her reiki to create a couple of bracelets, "This will hide you're scent and aura, this one is for Fuketsu-kun" she explained and Hinoko quickly slid the beaded bracelet onto her wrist before sliding the smaller one on Fuketsu's wrist.

"Where will I go, I can't return to that room" Hinoko shook at the thought as Kagome fell silent trying to stay awake and figure out a solution to the newest problem that had popped up in the time since she had spoken to Bankotsu.

She tapped her lip in thought before an idea came to mind "Hakari-san, do you mind if Hinoko moves temporarily into you're caves, just until a more permanent solution comes to mind" Kagome smiled sheepishly, she felt horrible dropping an unexpected guest in the dragon's lap but in order to protect the inuyoukai hanyou female, she had to do what was necessary even if it made someone else uncomfortable.

Hakari gave a longer suffering sigh "I don't mind Lady Kagome, anything to help protect a pack member" he bowed low before ushering the hanyou from the kitsune's personal rooms and down all four flights of stairs to his caves beneath the Aoiro estate.

Kagome sighed much like her dragon friend before raising a barrier around the estate ejecting Inuyasha from the grounds until she could deal with him at a later time, something was going on and sooner or later she was going to get to the bottom of it.

'Don't know how everything got so screwy' Kagome thought as she curled into the middle of her futon, Kegawa purring away at the edge like she always did every single night, the nekomata peeked open a brown eye before answering Kagome.

'I feel as if there is a greater evil at work here, be on you're toes Lady Kagome' the fire neko warned as they both slipped into a deep sleep, it had been a tiring day after all and their troubles weren't even half way over seeing as they had many more things to complete in the following month.


	15. Chapter 14 Interlude to the East Part 2

The next two weeks flew by as everyone prepared for the coronation ceremony, another new kimono was brought in this one in aquamarine and Kagome was not allowed to see the main hall either, it sucked big time, though she had been feeling very wary lately around Nagemasu.

It was just the bird youkai, not his son, or anyone else just him and it was driving her absolutely crazy, Inuyasha hadn't shown his face either and that bothered Kagome as well, 'Why does everything have to happen at the same time' she sighed sitting out on her little porch overlooking her personal gardens.

'Is everything alright Kagome-chan' Kegawa's sweet tune filled her head just as a hand pressed down on her shoulder, the kitsune jumped a foot in the air and spun around grabbing chiryo-ho from her sheath, when she faced her supposed attacker, Kagome looked absolutely wild.

Jakotsu blinked, he had been told he could come through here "Uh Kagome are you alright" he spoke softly so as not to spook the kitsune female any further, she looked down right terrified of him, her brown eyes fluttered close and she took a deep breath.

Read that as a shaky one, her hand came up of it's own accord and covered the spot where her heart lay "Yeah I'm good Jakotsu, you just gave me a fright is all, I don't know why I've been so jumpy lately" Kagome smiled as she placed chiryo-ho in her sheath again.

Deciding not to dwell on it to much, Jakotsu cleared his throat, "Look, I'm not good with women and I've been seeing a lot of youkai and you're friends buying you gifts, and even Bankotsu got you something, so I went into town the other day and found something interesting" he babbled.

Kagome pressed her lips together, 'Poor Jakotsu' she snickered inwardly "Oh what kind of interesting, like another youkai interesting or a gift interesting" Kagome perked up as her attention was caught irrevocably by what the male was saying.

Cheeks turning red, Jakotsu thrust a small package into the kitsune female's hands "I noticed that you're hair was getting really, really long so I found those in the village" he took several steps away avoiding gazing into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes for fear of throwing up in case it was a horrible gift.

Not expecting that, Kagome carefully peeked inside the box and her eyes widened in wonder "Wow Jakotsu-san, they are beautiful" she gasped in awe as she took hair sticks and aquamarine fox ear headband from the box.

On the end of the hair sticks were little blue hearts, while the sticks were aquamarine, Kagome's eyes sparkled and she nearly glomped Jakotsu but she refrained for fear of coming across as undignified, Jakotsu clapped his hands together "Oh goody, I'm glad you like them" he sighed in relief.

Smiling sweetly, Kagome tied her long hair back until it was in a topknot, only an inch was still hanging on the ground, then she slid the headband onto her head, "I match Shippou-kun now" she squealed in delight as her tail twitched in excitement.

Realizing belatedly that Kagome did indeed match her son, Jakotsu shook his head in amusement "So who's going to escort you to the main hall, in.." he paused to look at the sky "Four hours time" he finished curiously, he hoped it wasn't that damn Nagemasu, that youkai was just a creep in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru of course, I asked him first" Kagome sighed and flopped down a pout forming on her lips "Hey Jakotsu, have you seen the main hall yet" she scooted a little closer and the male backed away, he chuckled and stood.

"Sorry Kagome, you know the rule, I know the rule and I'm definitely not going to get in trouble with Sesshomaru, or anyone because I accidentally told you" Jakotsu held up his hands and Kagome sighed again, but then her eyes turned skyward.

He wondered what she was thinking about to cause that expression on her face "You know, I only took over as the Lady of the East on the fate's command, they want me to revive Lord Touga, Sesshomaru's, and Inuyasha's father" Kagome started explaining.

Jakotsu cringed "So none of this was you're idea, no wonder you look pretty miserable in this oops, I promised Bankotsu I wouldn't say anything" he slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent any slip ups, but Kagome had already turned her head in his direction.

"If you and Bankotsu can tell I'm not exactly happy here, then a lot of others have to, I mean it's great having a stable environment, but I'm ready to get out there and explore some more, continue with the task I was given, it's almost been a year since I started, just three and a half more months" Kagome sighed.

The former member of the band of seven frowned lightly he felt for the girl he truly did "Well perhaps once the coronation ceremony and the two weddings are over, the fates will give you another task, I mean it can't be all that bad, plus you have all of us here helping you" Jakotsu patted the kitsune on the back.

A smile spread across her lips "Thanks Ja, for trying to cheer me up" Kagome muttered before she realized what she'd said "Oops, I guess Bankotsu's nickname for you has kind of worn off on me" she smiled sheepishly this time.

"Don't worry it doesn't bother me any and I consider you a friend" Jakotsu winked before rising to his full height, "See ya later Kagome" he waved and headed back through the way he had come, along the way he passed by all of Kagome's friends and her pack, kit and gami, Sesshomaru and Kegawa.

Sango watched him disappear through the door before flopping down next to Kagome "Oh my goodness this is going to be so awesome, to actually believe we mere mortals get a chance to witness a youkai coronation" she giggled giddy with excitement.

"Yes, it's truly going to be a beautiful moment, to see when you have that...mmphmm" Miroku tried to say but he was cut off by Sango slapping her hand over his mouth a warning look in her brown eyes, the monk gulped but nodded and fell silent.

Hakari rolled his eyes "My Lady have you seen the kimono" he questioned choosing a safe topic to talk about, everyone knew Kagome was a little sore about not getting to see the main hall and all of it's decorations, but they all wanted it to be a surprise to the kitsune female.

Kagome practically bounced in her spot next to Sango "Absolutely and that is one gorgeous kimono, to bad I'll only get to wear it just this once, then I'll pass it along to any daughter of mine" she jabbered getting excited again as the coronation approached.

The dragon chuckled before gesturing to the next person to speak, Shippou took the initiative "Kaa-san, we match did you know" he pointed to the band in his hair before pointing at Kagome's, the kitsune female giggled and tickled his side until he was laughing along with her.

"I know my Shippou-kun, Jakotsu-san gave it to me along with the hair sticks, they represent our house very well don't you think" Kagome pointed to the sticks and Shippou oohed and awed over them, Rin joining in as she admired the hair sticks as well.

"Rin thinks they are very pretty Kagome-onee-chan" Rin clapped her hands finally speaking, Kagome turned to the little girl and grabbed her into a hug "Rin hopes you have a wonderful co..coro...coronation" she finally spit out the word before blushing.

Kagome beamed at the girl "Aw thanks Rin-imouto-chan, this Kagome hopes for the same" she snuggled the child into her side before releasing her so that she and Shippou could go play until it was time for the event to start.

The next one to speak was Ayame "I wanted to thank you for sending someone to my rescue and I will always be in your debt, should you ever need it the wolves under my command will help you" the female wolf bowed her head low before Kagome.

"Now none of that Ayame-san, you are Kouga's betrothed, so by extension you are pack whether you've submitted to me or not" Kagome scolded lightly and Ayame gave her a pretty smile before the female wolf jabbed Kouga in the side harshly with her elbow.

Kouga jolted and he dropped down to his knee's "Yes thank you Lady Kagome, I am truly grateful that you helped me rescue Ayame, and that you've agreed to oversee our wedding ceremony in a weeks time" he bowed lower than Ayame had and this shocked Kagome to the core.

"Don't worry about it Kouga, like I said you are pack and it technically is my responsibility to oversee all pack weddings" Kagome patted the wolf on the head and he rose, with that, he, Ayame and Kouga's two underlings left, heading to the main hall to be ready.

Sango and Miroku took their leave as well, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru, Koware, Jaken and Kegawa "Lady Kagome, when you first came into our group I was skeptical, didn't believe you had the heart to make it this far" Jaken started.

"Thanks to you sticking around for as long as you have and for pushing us all onward into a new era, I've found where my heart belongs, it's with Koware-chan, I hope everything goes well on this day and the Eastern Lands blossom under you're control" the gami bowed his head.

Koware stared at her mistress nervously, she had some massive news "This Koware is pregnant with Jaken's hatchlings" she blurted suddenly and Kagome got her second shock of the afternoon, the kitsune didn't waste another moment and scooped the female imp into her arms.

"Oh this Kagome is so happy for you and Jaken, Koware-chan, good thing I started having the south wing cleared out, you and Jaken can have half of that wing for you and you're children" Kagome squeezed the imp gently before setting Koware on her feet.

"Thank you Milady, you've been very kind" Koware smiled brightly before she and Jaken left until all that remained was Sesshomaru and Kegawa, his golden eyes were locked with her chocolate brown before the inuyoukai daiyoukai slowly lowered himself into a seated position.

He didn't offer any words of encouragement, he didn't need to, the silence said everything Kagome needed to know and that was more than enough, "Are you ready" Sesshomaru asked after a moment, his deep baritone filling the air.

"No, but in order to do as the fates have asked of me, I'll do anything so long as it means I get to return the favor to you for all you've done for me, by reviving you're father, Lord Touga" Kagome murmured softly as they sat side by side overlooking the gardens.

Softening his golden eyes, Sesshomaru relaxed completely "My father once asked me, do I have something to protect" he started opening up to the kitsune/miko he saw as a sister, she was the only one he would ever admit any of this to.

"I snorted at him and told him that I protect no one, that was when he rushed off to save Izayoi and Inuyasha just after his fight with Ryukotsusei, if I hadn't been such a fool back then he would probably still be alive right now" Sesshomaru expressed his regrets for his past self's actions.

Kagome became saddened "You shouldn't blame yourself Sesshomaru, you couldn't have known, nor could you have understood you're fathers actions back then, I believe he said that so that someday, like now, you would open you're eyes to the truth" she murmured softly.

"Like now, yes that is true, I do have something to protect, that is you, my pack, you're pack, this time I won't fail" Sesshomaru vowed softly before standing "It is time Kagome, are you ready for you're coronation" he held out his hand and Kagome took it, Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet.

She took a deep breath "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Kagome flashed the dai a brilliant smile as he led her into her rooms, Natsumeru and Mitsumeru practically pounced on the poor kitsune female and she was dragged away into her private bathroom to be dressed and anything else that needed to be done.

Kegawa followed her mistress 'Kagome-chan, before you go out there I want to thank you for everything you've done for me so far, coming for me in that mountain and taking me in, protecting me, giving me a home, I am truly happy' the nekomata purred through their link.

Her eyes watered and Kagome paused to scoop the fire neko into her arms, she had a few minutes to spare after all 'I love you Kegawa-chan, you are a precious and important part of my life, thank you for all you've done' she whispered over their mental link squeezing the nekomata gently.

Natsumeru tapped her foot "I hate to interrupt Lady Kagome, but we have to start getting you ready" she reminded, Kagome smiled sheepishly and set the nekomata on her feet, Kegawa padded off heading to the main hall where everyone was waiting.

Mitsumeru shook her head and helped her sister strip their Lady down to her underclothes, she had been bathed earlier, they started with the under layer of the kimono, the white part, by the time they were finished, Kagome looked ready to buckle under the weight of all the layers.

The kitsune female went to leave but Natsumeru stopped her "Ah, ah, ah Lady Kagome, we've still got the makeup" the tiger presented all the makeup and Kagome pouted but she sat still as the twin tiger youkai sisters messed with her hair, did her nails, and painted makeup on her face.

When they were done not only did she feel as if she was going to fall over due to the weight of the full coronation kimono, but her face felt as if it was to heavy "I don't like this makeup" Kagome grimaced lightly so as not to mess anything up.

"Once the ceremony is finished, you'll be rushed back here and we'll wash that off for you" Mitsumeru supplied suddenly and Kagome sighed in relief "Well Lady Kagome, it's time for Lord Sesshomaru to escort you" the tiger youkai giggled before leading the kitsune out of the bathroom.

Sesshomaru nearly stumbled in surprise when Kagome exited her personal rooms, he breathed in through his nose "Shall we" he held out his hand and the kitsune placed her dainty hand in her large one, he had to be careful not to accidentally crush it.

"This Kagome is glad you are here Sesshomaru, she doesn't think she'd be able to get through this day without you here" Kagome rambled as they walked as fast as they dared towards the main hall where everyone had gathered, the guard, the servants, maids, their packs and anyone else they had claimed.

Not only that, but the head of each ningen village had also made their way to the Aoiro estate for this momentous occasion, and that was enough to tell Kagome that she had managed to get everyone to trust her, not only in the estate but the ningen's as well.

Tears gathered on her lashes and Kagome blinked them away, she didn't want to cry not yet at least but Sesshomaru's next words nearly set her into a round of sobs "This Sesshomaru is pleased that you've come this far Kagome, you truly have become an Alpha Female rivaling this one, may you're pack grow and you find where you're heart lays soon" the daiyoukai murmured.

Kagome didn't have much more time to react or say anything as they stopped in front of the massive doors to the main hall, Ni and Deru were stationed on either side and they were staring at her as if they had never seen her before, the twin kitsune males finally caught themselves and opened the door.

Everyone in the main hall had their attention stolen by Kagome, as she was led by Sesshomaru all the way to the pedestal and the throne that had been put there for that day's ceremony, the kitsune didn't like it but she handled the obvious discomfort well.

"This Sesshomaru presents to you Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the East, kitsune/miko of the Jewel of Four Souls, Sister of My Heart" Sesshomaru released Kagome's hand as he spoke tacking on all of the titles she had garnered through the years.

Shivers ran down everyone's spine, they knew of Kagome, she was the one who had, had a hand in defeating Naraku "Wait a second" someone shoved their way to the front of the crowd interrupting the ceremony and pissing a lot of people off "If she's the Jewel of Four Soul's miko why isn't she human" the male pointed out obnoxiously.

Sesshomaru didn't answer this question, Kagome's voice rang through the hall hushing everyone "Yes that's correct, I was once human, but due to fates intervention I was turned youkai, do you have anything else you'd like to question me on" she tilted her head to the side as she finished.

The male youkai slithered back into the crowd thoroughly chastised, what did it matter to him if their Lady had been a former human, all that mattered was that she was youkai now, interruption over now the coronation ceremony commenced.

Yaro and Nagemasu approached the pedestal, heads bowed low gifts in their hands, "Do you Lady Kagome accept this position and swear to do all you can to help the Eastern Region grow into a mighty nation" Yaro started settling the gift at her feet for her to open later.

"I do, I swear it on my life" Kagome nodded firmly a spark of excitement igniting in her chocolate brown eyes, in the crowd Bankotsu smirked and nudged Jakotsu in the side, they grinned at each other as Kagome got excited over the coronation again.

Nagemasu grimaced inside, as he spoke the next words "And do you Lady Kagome fully commit to the duties now expected of you, do you swear to help those in need even if it is trivial matters" he continued as he set his own gift at the kitsune's feet.

Warning bells ringing, Kagome smiled as kindly as she could as she gazed out over the entire main hall "I do, no one in the Eastern Lands will ever worry about dying under my watch, I swear to fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities, this Kagome swears it on her heart" she bowed her head.

The two Lords left leaving Sesshomaru the only one on the pedestal "This Sesshomaru will no place the ceremonial crown upon Lady Kagome's head, do any have a problem with the new Lady" he questioned golden eyes peering around looking for anyone that might complain.

No one dared breath as those probing golden eyes glanced in their direction, excitement was thick in the air as Sesshomaru grasped the crown that would only sit on Kagome's head just for this day and slowly lowered it, it was nearly resting on her blue/black locks when a little voice rang through the air.

"Wait Milord, Rin and Shippou want to do something special for Kagome-onee-chan" the little girl that Kagome had claimed as her sister and Kagome's kit burst through the crowd from where they had been standing next to Jaken and Koware.

Nagemasu growled angrily under his breath as the two children dashed forward, Yaro shot him a look but the bird youkai ignored it, Sesshomaru paused in settling the ceremonial crown upon Kagome's head and raised a silver brow.

Rin smiled shyly and Shippou looked down right nervous "What is it you'd like to do Rin-imouto-chan, Shippou-kun" Kagome leaned forward slightly in her seat, her eyes twinkling in amusement as the little blushed beat red.

"Shippou-kun and I would like to tell everyone a story, about how you came into Milord's pack" Rin scuffed her sandal on the marble and she held her hands behind her back, her brown eyes reflecting Kagome's with her own excitement.

Sesshomaru blinked, so this is what the two children had been up to lately, he chuckled softly "And what part do you have to play in this Shippou-kun" the kitsune spoke softly to her son, Shippou smiled brightly and held up his hand where fox fire had been gathered.

"I'll be adding effects to the story, Higashigawa-sensei has taught me a lot and I want to show you all I've learned" Shippou mimicked Rin's actions "So can we Kaa-chan" he asked nervously, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and he nodded for the go ahead, at this the kitsune female nodded.

Rin clapped her hands and she turned to face everyone that had gathered "Almost a year ago, Kagome-onee-chan came into our pack" she started and an image formed before their eyes from Shippou's fox magic, it was amazing.

"She wasn't happy at first because she had left behind all of her friends, and most of all she was hurting because of Inuyasha-san's betrayal to her heart" Rin continued and another image this time of the Inutachi on the first day Kagome had left them was seen.

In the crowd, Sango pressed her hand over her mouth, "But Milord was constantly going to check on them even though Kagome-onee-chan never asked" the little girl pressed onward as another image formed for them to see.

Miroku wrapped his arms around his betrothed "Then Kagome-onee-chan got happy, she got to go home to where she belongs" their faces drained of color but they need not worry because a image of Kaede's village was formed in the air.

"When she came back the fates had told Milord her first task, so we went to the mountains, Rin and Master Jaken watched Kagome-onee-chan try her hardest to break a barrier and in a weeks time, it shattered" Rin grinned as she remembered and another image was created.

Rin paused for a minute then shot a look at Hakari "Next Kagome-onee-chan had to fight a dragon, she didn't want to hurt him so she figured out a way to immobilize him" she smiled innocently as the dragon youkai jolted in surprise, he obviously hadn't expected to be included in the story.

"She struggled every day growing stronger, learning all about herself like she never had before until she finally managed to beat the dragon, Hakari-san is very nice, he submitted without another fight" Rin giggled as more images flew through the air showing everyone just what had happened.

The little girl took a deep breath "Then we had to travel some more Kagome-onee-chan had to create a sword, and name it, that was perhaps one of the most difficult tasks she had been given but she pushed onward showing how strong she had become in that time" Rin slowed down stressing the importance of her words.

"But not everyone is invincible, and with the next task Kagome struggled, and struggled and struggled so hard that she could barely stand up" Rin wiped her eyes as she remembered feeling hopeless during that time and Shippou patted her on the back gently.

Rin continued and the story went on and on until the two children bowed leaving the pedestal and the entire hall completely silent, some youkai were crying for all their Lady had been through and most just wanted to beat Inuyasha up.

As for the kitsune in question Kagome leaned back in her seat, that had been difficult to listen to, but at least she hadn't cried, Sesshomaru chuckled softly and her brown eyes locked with his golden, that crown was in his hands again.

"Does anyone else have something special they'd like to do for Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru reigned in the crowd gathered in the hall, with that everyone held their breath again as he took the initiative and slowly started lowering the crown until it fully rested on Kagome's head this time.

Shivers ran down their spines as Kagome looked out over them "This Sesshomaru decree's that kitsune, Kagome Higurashi is now the official Lady of the East recognized by all lands" he placed a little gift at her feet with the other two before heading down the steps of the pedestal.

With that everyone made a line and came up to congratulate Kagome on her coronation and left little gifts at her feet until everyone had spoken to her and she was allowed to leave the throne and dress in more relaxed clothing and get the makeup washed off her face.

When she returned everyone had made their way to the dining hall where dinner was being served as always Zengo had made her something special and soon Kagome was digging into the delicious meat, broccoli and potatoes.

Next dessert was a sweet potato, "Oh you remembered" Kagome squealed in delight at the bird youkai, Zengo smiled charmingly and seeing as how he was busy earlier left a little box next to her plate, she grinned and shooed the youkai away with a kind smile on her lips.

Nagemasu's eyebrow twitched, he couldn't wait to leave after this and begin to plot the kitsune females demise in his own estate where he could be alone and not interrupted every five minutes by something or another.

Once the meal was finished, Kagome stood "Thank you all for coming to the coronation, with that I'd like to extend my thanks to Lord Yaro and Lord Nagemasu for overseeing the event" she announced before telling her two maids that she was going to retire to her rooms to rest.

"With that my son and I will take our leave" Nagemasu stood as did Kyasuto and they gathered their two escorts and left the Aoiro estate, Nagemasu never realizing that he would never be allowed back in as the barrier that Kagome had put up to keep Inuyasha out recognized him as a threat.

Next to leave were Yaro and Yatsu along with their two escorts, once they were gone, Bankotsu jumped to his feet and raced after Kagome, he still had to give her his gift, he hadn't wanted to bother her and make her wait any longer with the speech he had prepared.

Kagome looked up from where she had been sorting through what seemed the million of little gifts she had received that day as a knock sounded on her door "Come in Bankotsu" she smiled as the raven haired male opened the door looking confused.

"How did you know it was me" Bankotsu asked "Never mind you're a youkai I keep forgetting" he shook his head, Kagome giggled "Anyways I bought you a gift and I prepared a speech, I'm not good at them so don't laugh" Bankotsu warned as he set down a little box in the pile she hadn't sorted through.

The kitsune focused all of her attention on Bankotsu as he cleared his throat and began "A long time ago we were considered enemies, me and my Band of Seven worked for Naraku and we tried to kill you and you're friends many times" he cringed as he realized how the start of his speech sounded.

"Years passed and suddenly Jakotsu and I found ourselves revived, I was pissed as hell when you first appeared before us looking as you did, I told myself I would never trust you" Bankotsu continued his cobalt blue eyes locking with Kagome's chocolate browns.

"But you gave the both of us a home, a job that made us happy and showed us that we don't need to kill in order to make a living, thus the name the band of seven died, Jakotsu and I were reborn in an entirely different way, we are happy for once in our lives" he coughed slightly.

"You took us in showed us kindness and now I can say with absolute truth that we trust you Kagome, inexplicably, we, Ja and I would die for you if that means repaying all the favors you have done for us" Bankotsu finished before lowering himself onto his knee.

Kagome jumped in surprise and hurriedly tried to get the man to stop bowing, she had enough youkai doing that for her as it was "I, Bankotsu, former Leader of the Band of Seven is in you're debt Lady Kagome of the East, I vow my honor and my life to serve only you until my death" he finished.

Eyes wide, Kagome hated this part of her duties "Thank you Bankotsu, you may now rise" she ordered face tight, the man stood grabbed up his scroll and scurried from her room, only when her door had shut completely did she let the tears flow, so much had happened.

When she heard someone coming Kagome swiped at her eyes and dried them on the sleeve of her yukata not rubbing them so as to alert anyone that she had been crying and then she busied herself with sorting through the gifts again until she came across the one she didn't want.

Holding it in her hands, Kagome could tell that there was something off about the gift, her warning bells were ringing clear in her mind, Sesshomaru slid open her door a moment later and raised a silver brow when he saw her glaring at the gift in her hands.

"Is something wrong" he questioned startling her from her thoughts, Kagome looked at him before nodding and held out the box for him to take, Sesshomaru nearly dropped it when the wrapping paper touched his hand, that had burned.

"What's the matter" Kagome grew worried as Sesshomaru lifted his palm to his face and ran a soothing hand over the blister that had formed, his golden eyes rimmed red trailed down to the box and she followed his gaze.

For a long moment the two youkai just stared at the innocent looking box until Sesshomaru finished licking his wound "Get rid of it, there is something wrong" Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome not one to disobey quickly tossed it outside in her garden and set it on fire with her fox fire.

The gift inside burst into a brilliant shower of sparks "What is it Sesshomaru" Kagome creased her forehead in confusion as fear took hold of her heart, she didn't like this, that feeling from before came back ten fold and she just knew deep down in her heart a stronger evil, much stronger than Naraku had been was about to awaken and take the lands by the storm.

"A dark item, one that burns all those attempting to get close to you, that came from Nagemasu correct" Kagome nodded "Then he plots against you" Sesshomaru warned, the kitsune slumped her shoulders and a heavy sigh fell from her lips.

"I know Sesshomaru, I've felt it for a long time now, he had been giving me these looks and it set alarms off in my head, my instincts have been going haywire that's why I've been so jumpy lately, I feared being alone with him around" she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to soften as he helped Kagome clear off her bed to sort through the gifts at another time, she crawled beneath the covers and soon drifted off into sleep, to tired to even argue with him like she usually would if he were ordering her to go to bed.

When her soft snores filled the air, he stalked out of the room "Station a few guard outside the gardens door" he ordered the maid before heading down the hall to apprise Kagome's, and his pack of the new situation that had cropped up in their absence of traveling the lands.


	16. Chapter 15 Postlude of the East End

One day, that's all that remained before Kouga's wedding with Ayame, Kagome could hardly wait, she was constantly dragging the female wolf around to the amusement of many gathered in the estate and the male wolf would follow along behind them looking absolutely miserable.

"Cheer up Kouga, tomorrow is you're wedding" Miroku and Sango who had taken to following along on these walks slapped the wolf on the back, Kouga turned tired brown eyes on the monk and slayer before Miroku raised a brow "What's wrong you look like you aren't happy" he questioned.

"No, I am, I just wish things had turned out differently you know, not that I'm not grateful, cause I've truly come to love Ayame, but it's not the same" Kouga sighed out, Sango smiled at him in understanding while Miroku just looked confused as all hell.

Sango knew how the wolf felt "Don't worry Kagome, by this time tomorrow you won't even have these doubts" she grinned before snatching Miroku's hand and dragging him off to practice their ritual dance a little bit until it was their turn to be wed.

Up ahead, Kagome had caught the entire conversation between the members of her pack, while it hurt to know that Kouga still hadn't gotten over her, she was certain that a few hundred years down the road all he would be able to think about was Ayame and whatever wolf cubs she had given him.

"Say Kagome, what do you think I should wear" Ayame asked suddenly drawing the kitsune's attention back onto herself, Kagome blinked her eyes before realizing "Or did you already have something in mind" the female wolf smiled.

Casting a sneaky glance back at the male wolf, Kagome nodded quickly "Oh yeah, let's see if we can give mister protective the slip" she snickered holding out her hand for Ayame to take, once the female wolf had, Kagome used her fox magic to make them transparent and they dashed down the halls.

Kouga jolted in surprise as the two female youkai vanished before his eyes just as their scent and Ayame's aura had, he was in a outright panic until Shippou came skidding around the corner a pout on his lips "Guess Kaa-san played a prank on you" he put his hands behind his head and left Kouga alone.

Utterly confused, Kouga stood there in the middle of the hallway for several more moments until he finally figured out what had happened, kitsune's were very mischievous and they played pranks on people on the time, he should have expected it but he hadn't realized Kagome would do something like that to him, let alone get Ayame on board the idea.

The two female's came to a screeching halt in front of Kagome's bedroom and collapsed in a fit of laughter, their arms were wrapped around each other as they tried to keep themselves from falling flat on their faces, youkai, servants and others just walked around them as if they saw nothing.

"Did you see the look on Kouga's face, I thought he was going to have an aneurysm" Ayame slapped a hand over her mouth as more giggles floated into the air, Kagome was laughing so hard, her face was beet red, "How long do you think it will take him to realize what happened" she laughed.

Kagome tossed her head back, long ebony locks flying through the air and pooling on the ground as it usually did nowadays "Probably not until he stands there for a long time, come one I want you to see you're dress" she finally calmed down before tugging Ayame into her room.

Natsumeru looked up before lowering her gaze to the floor "Sorry Milady, Mitsumeru was a bit clumsy this morning" she gestured to the flowers, Kagome sighed before waving her hand dismissively, taking the initiative the tiger high tailed it out of the room.

"How come you didn't get angry, I know I would have" Ayame asked sitting down neatly in a chair when Kagome gestured for her to do so and the kitsune headed to the massive closet that held tons upon tons of different kimono's.

Kagome replied a moment later "Because I've been putting a lot of work on them lately, the flowers they can grow back anytime, I've had those in here for weeks, I'm surprised someone didn't knock them over earlier" her voice filtered out of the closet.

Ayame grew silent at that, she had learned a lot about Kagome in the last month and most of it was a surprise, like how the girl had suddenly turned into a youkai, a fox to be exact "Hey Kagome, have you managed to transform into you're fox state yet" she asked.

"Not yet, I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to join Shippou-kun in his lessons at all lately, so my little kit is way more advanced than me, though once I start traveling again, I'll have more time to practice" Kagome called.

She blinked her green eyes "You mean you intend to leave here, when, who will you leave in place to take care of you're duties" Ayame fired off questions left and right, the coronation had only been just six days ago and Kagome already wanted to leave.

"Hakari-san, the dragon in my pack, and when Miroku and Sango get back from their honeymoon, as for why, something is coming, an evil greater than Naraku and it's up to us to make sure it doesn't deal to much damage to all of feudal japan, Ah ha, found it" the kitsune emerged.

In her hands was the most beautiful dress that Ayame had ever laid eyes on, it was much like her pelt and it looked as if it was made just for running around in, her green eyes lit up in excitement and Ayame couldn't help but pull Kagome into a hug.

"Thank you so much Kagome-chan, oops I mean Lady Kagome err what can I call you" Ayame pulled back to smile sheepishly and the kitsune giggled softly and held out the dress for her to take, once it was in her arms only then did Kagome speak.

She cleared her throat "I know we didn't get along at first and I really want us to be friends, so you can call me Kagome-chan, but whenever we are in front of the council it's best if you called me Lady Kagome then, but that's the only time" Kagome grinned.

Ayame nodded eagerly and went to leave the room before she stopped and seemed to contemplate something "Will you help me get ready tomorrow" the female wolf bit her lip nervously, Kagome nodded eagerly "Then may I leave the dress here in you're rooms" Ayame asked.

"Of course Ayame-chan, it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding anyway" Kagome smiled impishly before taking the dress and settling it on top of a shelf at the very front of her closet, Ayame caught a good look and her green eyes went wide.

"Do you really need that many blue kimono's" Ayame couldn't stop herself in time, Kagome laughed outright before gesturing at the maids in answer "Oh well see you tomorrow morning Kagome-chan" the female wolf sped out of the room and into Kouga's waiting arms.

Kouga started in surprise, he had just been about to knock "Ayame" he breathed in her scent glad that he could smell and sense her again, he knew it had just been a prank but still it had deeply unsettled him that he couldn't sense or smell Ayame at all, even though he knew she was safe with Kagome.

Her gaze caught his and a delightful blush spread across her milky white cheeks "What is it Kouga, is everything alright" Ayame blinked her green eyes slowly no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away it was if she was stuck in Kouga's light blue eyes.

"I was just worried, I know that I shouldn't but after what happened to you" Kouga rambled as they drew closer and closer to actually kissing, their lips were just about to brush when Kagome barreled out of her room and raised an ebony brow at the two wolf demons.

Ayame and Kouga jolted apart as if they had been struck by lightning "Sorry Kagome-chan, we'll be going to our room now" Ayame spluttered in embarrassment before taking Kouga by the hand and they sped off down the halls to the north wing where their two wolf clans had taken up residency.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Kagome headed down the halls to Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's room, though when she got closer, she thought better of it when she heard the moans and groans coming from Jakotsu and Zengo, a little freaked out, Kagome turned on her heel and dashed away.

As she was spinning a way a hand caught her shoulder, Kagome nearly screamed in fright but she managed to spot the yell from escaping her lungs, her nose recognized the scent and she calmed down massively "Bankotsu, don't do that" she whirled on the male.

An ebony brow was raised in her direction and the maid she recognized as Noko was attached to his back "Lady Kagome, we've come to request a few days off, we want to get married but not have a big ceremony you know" Bankotsu bowed his head and Noko smiled nervously.

"Take as much time as you need, actually I was coming to speak with you, seeing as the guard has improved massively, I wanted to know if you and Jakotsu wouldn't mind traveling with me and my pack once I continue on with my task to revive Lord Touga" Kagome put a hand on her hip.

Cobalt blue eyes widened "Sure, but can we do it in turns, like I take two weeks, and then Ja, that way we don't leave the guard in the case they get newbies and we need to train them" Bankotsu compromised instantly.

Becoming excited "That's fine, later Bankotsu" Kagome waved and headed back to her room, just as she was preparing to snuggle underneath her thick covers a creak on the porch outside overlooking the garden sounded and Kagome sat straight up in her bed.

Her ears were perked and she had a hold of her blade ready to pull chiryo-ho from her sheath in order to protect herself if needed, Kagome waited with baited breath as the seconds ticked by slowly, after ten minutes the kitsune finally allowed herself to relax.

As soon as she was laid down again, that creak sounded and this time Kagome flew out of her bed and yanked open the door to her personal gardens, raising a barrier just in case and chiryo-ho in hand, she jumped out the shoji door ready to slice whoever was outside her door in half.

Her chocolate brown eyes saw nothing, Kagome sighed and prepared to head back in when something slimy slithered over her foot and this time the kitsune couldn't hold back the massive shriek all through the estate lights flipped on and though their ears were ringing they sped to their lady's aid.

"Lady Kagome are you alright" Higashigawa was the first one to Kagome's room and he yanked open her door, the kitsune female was standing outside in her plain white sleeping yukata, chiryo-ho clutched in her hands and a shining pink barrier raised.

Kagome blushed bright red "I'm fine a snake just slithered across my bare foot is all, I had thought I heard something but it must have been my imagination" she babbled before slapping a hand over her mouth, truthfully, she'd been hearing that creaking noise for the last week since Nagemasu had left.

Sesshomaru slammed through the doors next and he didn't even hesitate in crossing Kagome's room until he was stood before the kitsune female, "Troublesome, can't you be safe for one day" he grumbled tiredly as he led Kagome into her room and helped her into her bed.

"Sorry" Kagome murmured shamefully, she didn't mean to cause trouble for the daiyoukai all the time, but things turned out that way, Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and brushed her bangs to the side as he seated himself next to her head, well as close as he could get anyway.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze onto the male kitsune "Go, tell everyone that Kagome is fine, I'll stay here and keep watch" he shooed Higashigawa out of the room "Tell me, how long have you been hearing strange noises" Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes in accusation.

The kitsune female squeaked before avoiding his gaze "Since Nagemasu left" Kagome pouted though Sesshomaru could tell she was tired as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened out, the daiyoukai sighed and glanced out the open door before rising to close it.

Before it shut, a warning growl escaped from his chest, a low rumble but he hoped it got his point across, he would tolerate no one touching Kagome or attempting to harm her in anyway, satisfied Sesshomaru sat back down again and drifted into a light sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling well rested, her chocolate brown eyes glanced to the right, Sesshomaru was still there, he sure was dedicated once he got past most of his reservations, she didn't think he was helping her because he wanted to see Inuyasha get a ass whooping from their father anymore.

'No, he claims me as the sister of his heart, it is more than just wanting to see Inuyasha get beat up' Kagome shook her head and slowly rose, her movements woke Sesshomaru and he gave her a very rare smile that disappeared when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

It slid open and Ayame peeked in "Oh good you're awake, Kouga's been driving me crazy so I thought I'd hang out with you until it was time for the ceremony tonight" the female wolf smiled shyly, seeing as how Kagome wouldn't be alone, Sesshomaru left without word.

"Does he usually do that" Ayame questioned once again before she could stop herself, Kagome giggled and nodded "Wow, so do you think he was angry that I'm here, I did sort of interrupt" she asked nervously, hoping she hadn't interrupted some kind of moment.

Kagome blinked her brown eyes in confusion "Oh Ayame, Sesshomaru and I aren't like that, he's the brother of my heart, what we feel for each other is more like sibling affection, and nah, he's probably just glad that you are here, thus he felt no reason to stay" she explained.

"Oh" Ayame said before sitting down, the two girls spent most of the day in Kagome's room to avoid any male coming into contact with Ayame, that way there were less scents on her and Kouga wouldn't be upset that people had touched his betrothed.

By the time it was seven, the moon had started rising in the sky "Well Ayame it's time to get dressed" Kagome stood and called for her two hand maids, Ayame rose to her feet becoming a jittery mess of nervousness, this was it, the moment she had been waiting for since she had been nothing but a child.

"Yeah" Ayame exhaled a shaky breath as Natsumeru and Mitsumeru led her into the bathroom to bathe in the specially prepared oils, it would make her fur soft and a sweet scent would waft from her body sending Kouga into a frenzy, by tomorrow, Ayame would probably be pregnant.

In the meantime Kagome dressed in a shorter dark blue kimono that only came up to her knee's, she tied her hair as high as it would go so that it would drag the ground as she ran with the wolf pack and she situated her fox ear headband onto her head.

When Ayame emerged she was wearing the white pelt dress, her lips were painted a pale pink and her lashes were fluffy from the mascara, light green eye shadow was painted onto her lids and her cheeks were stained red "You look gorgeous Ayame, there's no way Kouga's gonna be able to keep his hands off of you" Kagome whistled causing the blush to deepen on Ayame's cheeks.

"One last thing, I made this especially for you" Kagome picked up a box and held it out to Ayame, the kitsune leaned forward as the female wolf lifted the lid and gasped in awe, there was a crown of lunar flowers, like the one she always wore in her hair.

Her green eyes filled with tears and Kagome hurriedly wiped them away "Truly thank you Kagome-chan, none of the other girls like me very much so you are my first female friend, I will treasure this always" Ayame couldn't stop herself from hugging the kitsune.

"Hey now don't cry yet Ayame-chan, you still have to get ready for the chase" Kagome pointed at the sky, Kouga was most likely already outside the gates waiting for them alongside the northern and eastern wolf tribes, both packs were there along with Ayame's grandfather.

Ayame nearly flew into a panic but thanks to Kagome keeping a firm hold on her arm, they managed to leave the Aoiro estate calmly, many youkai throwing out comments as they walked through halls until they reached the gates.

In the moonlight, Ayame only had eyes for Kouga as she took her spot at the front of the group, seeing as how he had to chase her and catch her before morning came, the male wolf looked extremely handsome in the black pelt that Kagome must have given him for this special occasion.

Kagome started speaking then "Tonight we come together to witness the final stage of Kouga's and Ayame's courtship, the mating chase to join the Eastern and the Northern Wolf Clan's together, you have until sunup to catch you're bride Kouga, let the chase commence" she whistled.

Ayame took off as fast as her legs could take her, laughter trailing over her shoulder as a thrill of excitement shot through her, this was probably the funnest thing she had ever done in her entire life, she chanced a look over her shoulder and found Kouga trailing behind her at a distance.

Since the jewel shards had been taken, he hadn't been as fast as he normally was, and since there was no way to get them back as the jewel had been wished away by Kagome, Kouga had to run at a more normal speed but he was still fast.

Kagome followed the wolf packs throughout the night, watching Kouga slowly gain on Ayame, it was an agonizing process and she almost didn't think he would catch her, just as the moon began it's descent, in a burst of speed, Kouga leaped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate.

In the middle of the flower field the two began to consummate their marriage, Kagome blinked her eyes and turned away, cheeks flaring red, Hakkaku who had decided to run next to her smiled knowingly "Don't worry Kagome, if you want to go on back that's fine" he gestured for her to go ahead.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be rude" Kagome looked at the male wolf demon carefully avoiding looking in the mating wolves direction, their clothes had nearly been shredded but thanks to careful warning the dress she had gotten Ayame was still perfectly intact.

Hakkaku smiled "Yeah, I don't think Kouga or Ayame will mind much" he snickered and got smacked on the back of the head by Ginta, "Anyways go on, you still have to prepare for the monk and slayers wedding and you can't do that if you're tired" he shooed Kagome off again.

This time Kagome took the advice and climbed onto the back of Kegawa, they had traveled quite a distance so it was a long hour until they made it back to the Aoiro estate, Bankotsu and Jakotsu had taken the place of Ni and Deru and opened the gates for her when she and Kegawa landed.

"How it go" Bankotsu asked as they walked through the pitch black into the estate, Jakotsu looked equally curious and Kagome smiled widely "I read once that wolves mate in front of their pack is that true" he prodded further and this time the kitsune's cheeks flared red.

"The chase went well, no one interfered and Kouga caught Ayame eventually, and yeah that little bit is true, though I couldn't very well tell them off for doing something that's natural, I can only thank my fox heritage that we don't do that in front of others, only behind closed doors" Kagome explained.

Becoming a little more curious "So Kagome, have you ever been kissed by someone, how about had a little romp in the hay with anyone" Jakotsu commented, only his words had the opposite effect on the female, she seemed to curl in on herself and leak a depressed air from her aura.

"Inuyasha, and that was only to save him from himself, and no, no one is interested in me like that" Kagome sighed tiredly as her thoughts consumed her, she was so deep in thought that she missed Bankotsu slapping Jakotsu over the back of the head and their ensuing argument.

Pressing his lips together, Bankotsu nudged Kagome in the side "Hey don't listen to Ja, I'm sure there's someone out in the great big world for ya, just got to be patient" he tried to cheer the kitsune up and she gave him a small smile.

The trio stopped outside Kagome's room and she disappeared within to wash up and go to sleep "Idiot" Bankotsu snorted at Jakotsu and got a sigh in return "I know you didn't mean it the way it sounded but that girl's got serious issues" he pointed out as they walked down the hall to their room.

"Yeah, I know Ban, and I feel pretty bad about it" Jakotsu rubbed his face, he was resolved to keep watch over Kagome for the rest of the week until Miroku's and Sango's wedding, he just had this feeling that something big was going to happen soon.

Before everyone knew it, the second pack wedding was upon them and Sango was taken away by maids to prepare and form the procession line, Kagome would be staying in the estate to oversee the ceremony, thus she picked Higashigawa, Ni and Deru to join the procession.

Miroku was just a nervous wreck, he kept pacing up and down the main hall while Kagome sat on the newly installed padded throne, it was a pain to keep getting up from the floor so she had, had this one specifically designed for her use only.

While he was pacing, Miroku kept muttering "What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me in the end, what if all that practice we went through for the bonding ritual was all for not" he was working himself into a massive meltdown and it was starting to irritate Kagome.

"Enough Miroku, if Sango-chan hasn't left you yet, then she's not going to leave you now when you two are about to get married and have you're souls bound together for the rest of you're lives" Kagome snapped before looking guilty in realization.

The monk paused in his pacing and his violet eyes creased in concern "Sorry Lady Kagome" he offered suddenly and got a bright smile as Kagome relaxed "And thanks" Miroku thanked his long time friend before sitting down on the pillow.

Five miles away from the Aoiro estate, Sango dressed in her white wedding kimono and her face painted with make up was helped into the kago and she was lifted into the air once she had seated herself on her knee's seeing as it was the only comfortable position in the wheel less vehicle.

Ningen saw the lanterns lit up and fill the evening sky from a distance and knew someone was getting married, whether it was their Lady was up for discussion, the fox procession line traveled in the direction of the Aoiro estate.

The closer she got the more nervous she felt, Sango just couldn't control her trembles, it go to be so much that Higashigawa peeked his head within the kago "Is everything alright Sango-san" the kitsune questioned gently.

"I'm fine, just having a case of the wedding day jitters I suppose, I mean what if Miroku decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore and finds someone he likes more than me" Sango choked out as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, it was to much.

His expression lightened, "Sango-san, right now Miroku-san is in the main hall waiting for you, if that doesn't prove dedication then maybe when you're actually married to the man you'll understand that if he hadn't left yet, then Miroku-san is still gonna be with you no matter what" Higashigawa spoke.

Calming down massively with the words of encouragement, Sango inhaled deeply and breathed out, her muscles relaxing, that's when her ears picked up on chanting "When the rain falls on the village from a blue sky at the hour of the horse, perhaps the king fox is getting married" the kitsune's were practically shouting that phrase over and over as they got closer to entering the estate.

"Higashigawa, why are they saying that" Sango prodded the door of the kago and the kitsune male poked his head in through the opening again, he paused before a look of understanding swept across his features.

"It's because technically Miroku-san is you're fox king Sango-san, we can't help it anymore than we can help our mischievousness natures" the fox explained before returning his attention to outside the kago and then the unmistakable sound of doors opening filled Sango's ears.

Miroku whipped around as multiple sounds of feet hitting marble stone floor filled his ears, his heart sped up and Kagome leaned forward on her throne, Shippou who was by her side starting chanting and the monk turned around to face the two kitsune's in the room.

"When the rain falls on the village from a blue sky at the hour of the horse, perhaps the king fox is getting married" the two repeated over and over as the procession got closer and closer until the doors to the main hall swung open and a kago was carried in.

Within the wheel less vehicle everyone that had gathered to witness the second pack wedding in just a weeks time, could see a silhouette of a woman inside the kago, not just any woman but Sango, "Fox King Miroku, I, Higashigawa present to you, you're bride Sango" Higashigawa bowed.

Kagome held her breath and squeezed the sides of her throne in anticipation, goosebumps broke out across her flesh as the door to the kago was slid open and a delicate hand emerged from within, Higashigawa took that hand and Sango appeared before everyone.

Miroku was practically beside himself as he saw his bride, his violet eyes took in her supple features, delicately painted face and nails and most of all the kimono that had a single blue heart on the back of it, letting all know who's pack the slayer belonged to.

The entirety of the main hall broke out in whispers as they saw Higashigawa lead Sango to her seat next to Miroku, Kagome stood and walked down the short flight of steps that would take her to stand before the two ningen that she called friends and pack.

Sesshomaru joined her and began "Today we come together to bond Miroku and Sango in marriage, not only by ningen means but also youkai, this Sesshomaru has agreed to act as the medium for the bonding ritual, and Kagome will be doing the ningen ritual" he spoke before stepping back.

Kagome took a deep breath flashed both of her friends a brilliant smile and started "Do you Miroku swear upon your life that you are here of you're own free will and haven't been coerced" she spoke, the monk had expected this and he straightened his spine looking Kagome right in the eye stated.

"I swear it, I love Sango and nothing is going to stop me from marrying her, I haven't been coerced into this, on this I swear my life" Miroku bowed his head before picking up a sake cup and taking three sips from it as per the ritual.

Sango swallowed thickly as those chocolate brown eyes settled on her seated form "And do you Sango, swear on you're life that you haven't been coerced into this marriage and are here of you're own free will" Kagome questioned.

Trembling slightly feeling all the eyes on her, Sango nodded her head "I swear it on my life, I am here of my own free will, I love Miroku" she got out before taking the sake cup Miroku had drank from and draining the rest of it.

The kitsune female eyed both ningen and wondered if they even realized that she had added her youkai and reiki to the sake, thereby extending their lives and allowing them to live much longer than average humans, but only for an extra hundred years or so, she wasn't to sure on the time.

"Do you Miroku, swear on you're honor to do right by Sango, to protect her in times of strife and to treat her as she deserves" Kagome pressed onward, wanting to get to the main event, the soul bonding ritual, the few times she had sneaked a peek while they had been practicing it had been beautiful.

Jumping a little "I promise, not only on my life but on my honor, Sango will never fear me, my hand will not strike her" Miroku rushed out his partially memorized line and got a giggle from his beautiful bride, she wasn't his wife yet.

Giggling inwardly, Kagome cleared her throat "And do you Sango swear on you're honor, to do right by Miroku, help him in times of need and most important of all give him a home that he will be proud to return to" she continued.

Without skipping a beat Sango looked straight into Miroku's violet eyes "I swear it on my life and my honor, Miroku will never want for another woman, a home will be provided and I'll do everything in my abilities to make sure he has everything he needs" she nodded.

They grabbed up another sake cup, Miroku going first taking the traditional three sips before passing the cup over to his beloved, their hands brushed each other gently and Sango's cheeks stained red making her look all the more beautiful in his eyes.

Once the second cup had been drained and set aside, Kagome started up again with the last questions "Do you Miroku, swear on you're heart, to always cherish Sango, to love her, to treat her as if she was the moon in the skies, to never back out of you're vows that you make here today" she asked.

Excitement building inside of him Miroku didn't hesitate "I swear it on my life, my honor and my heart that I'll cherish Sango, love her and treat her as if she was my personal moon and never break my vows I make here today" his voice grew in volume as he finished.

"And do you Sango swear on you're heart, to love Miroku, cherish him and treat him as if he was you're world, never breaking the vows you make here today" Kagome asked the final question and held her breath just as everyone else did.

Sango could barely contain herself as she inched forward and took up Miroku's hands "I swear it on my life, my honor, and my heart, I swear to love Miroku until the end of our days, cherish him as a wife loves her husband and treat him as if he were my whole world, never breaking the vows I make here today" she sighed softly but everyone heard the love she held for the monk in her words.

Nearly clapping in glee, Kagome said the words Miroku and Sango wanted to hear the most after they had drank the last cup of sake taking their last three sips each "Miroku, Sango, I now announce you man and wife, Miroku, you can kiss you're bride now" she giggled lightly.

The two ningen didn't waste a single moment in leaning forward and pressing their lips together, they had kissed many times before, but those kisses paled in comparison, for when their lips touched it felt like a million fire works exploded and then they finally pulled away.

Seeing as the ningen wedding ceremony was over, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "If everyone could clear the floor, we'll now commence with the youkai soul bonding ritual" he ordered and the floor was emptied and Kagome seated herself in her throne again to watch the dance.

The daiyoukai stood in the middle while Miroku and Sango stood on opposite ends of the massive floor, Sesshomaru looked between the two ningen, one mistake is all it would take for everything to go terribly wrong, they knew the consequences and that's why they'd been practicing so hard.

Miroku saw the nod and started by following a path he had memorized by heart, it brought him in range of Sesshomaru and he channeled his aura, like he and Sango had practiced, the slayer saw her start and soon both Miroku and Sango were going around Sesshomaru in the eternity sign.

Everyone felt the three on floor's rising aura's, they kept climbing and the dance kept getting faster, as Miroku and Sango, spun, leaped, and danced their way around Sesshomaru their aura's getting stronger with everyone turn and his weakening slightly.

On the throne, Kagome leaned forward and realized what was happening, Sesshomaru was giving some of his life up for both Miroku and Sango, it was a beautiful ritual but also a little worrisome, one wrong move and Sesshomaru could die.

Suddenly Miroku's and Sango's aura's exploded outwards and Sesshomaru leaped deftly out of the way, she could tell he was struggling to stay away so she had Mitsumeru place another seat next to her and have the daiyoukai sit.

When Sesshomaru was sitting, his golden orbs locked with her chocolate brown orbs "Thank you" that's all he said and that's all Kagome needed to hear to know he was grateful for her kindness and that she wasn't nagging him for pulling such a stunt without telling her all the facts.

Down on the floor, Miroku and Sango were speeding up again as the moon began it's descent and the sun came up, finally the two couldn't take it any longer and as they were making the final pass by each other, they slowed down and latched onto each other.

Their souls and aura's twined with each other as they made their final three passes in the infinity sign until they collapsed in the middle to exhausted to go on, there was no reception and the two ningen bid their farewells and headed to their new home, just outside the estate but still within Kagome's barrier.

With that everyone gathered to witness the event headed to bed, each of them to tired to even eat before they fell asleep, Kagome was happy for each of her friends, before she drifted into sleep, 'When will it be my turn' the thought filtered into her head as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out.

In the godly realm, the fates heard Kagome's question "Well Touga, what do you think of her, is she to you're standards yet" one of the fates asked the inuyoukai male that was soon to be resurrected on their and his command, as he wanted to deal with his youngest pup.

Golden eyes like his sons, long silver hair in a topknot, a double mokomoko slung over his shoulders, and wearing gray and blue armor, Touga lifted his head to the fate that had spoken "Yes, this one is most pleased with his chosen one" he smiled before looking over the lands again.

He couldn't wait to be resurrected, all of Kagome's dreams were about to come true, he had influenced most of them thanks to the fates giving him the power to do so, but what unsettled him the most was those that plotted against his soul mate.

Touga stood tall, 'Just you wait my little kitsune, you won't be alone for much longer, that I, Touga will make sure of' he vowed inwardly to the little miko turned youkai, his golden orbs turning into molten pools of liquid gold and becoming hooded at the thought of putting his hands on the kitsune.


	17. Chapter 16 Tenth Task: Retrieve the Soul

It was two weeks later after sitting in on lesson after lesson with Higashigawa and Shippou that Kagome finally decided it was time to set forth again and travel, so once again she sought out Sesshomaru and he finally gave her the news she wanted to hear above all.

"Yes Kagome, the fates have been in contact, it is time for you're next to last task, you have a month to complete it, unfortunately we'll have to leave the Eastern Regions and travel to the West to Bokuseno and seek out his council" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly as the kitsune squealed.

"Oh thank goodness, don't get me wrong I love being the lady over the Eastern lands, but I love to travel" her chocolate brown eyes were filled with excitement as she jumped up and down long hair bouncing along with her.

The daiyoukai shook his head as Kagome took off down the halls to the main hall ordering her two hand maids to gather everyone in the main hall so that she could tell them that she would be leaving for awhile to complete the rest of her tasks the fates had given her.

Bankotsu sighed, he was on his way to find Kagome and ask her when she planned on leaving so that he could tell Noko, don't get him wrong, he loved the panther youkai something fierce but she had the tendency to drive him a little crazy every now and then.

He looked up as a black and aquamarine blur sped past him "Hey Kago..." Bankotsu didn't get to finish her name as the kitsune female turned a corner and disappeared out of sight, next Natsumeru sped passed him yelling a message for him to go to the main hall.

Eye twitching slightly in exasperation, the ebony haired man turned on his heel and headed back to his room where Jakotsu and Zengo still were, he didn't need to tell Noko as she had probably already been told "Hey Ja, Zengo, Lady Kagome wants us in the main hall" he rapped on the door.

It was yanked open a moment later and the two males flew out of the room, Bankotsu pressed his lips together and took off after his best friend and his best friends partner, once they all made it to the main hall nearly everyone had been gathered excluding Hinoko and her pup as they were still in hiding.

Kagome was practically twittering in excitement as she sat on her padded throne, the female could barely sit still "I apologize for having one meet so early in the morning, but I got news this morning that the fates have decided on my next task" she called, her voice ringing through the hall and echoing off the walls.

Everyone went silent at that, they had expected it of course but not so soon after her coronation, it had only been a month since Kagome had been crowned as the recognized Lady of the Eastern Region "Now I realize it's soon after the coronation, but Hakari has promised to take care of you in my stead" Kagome continued.

"Also, I'll be returning periodically to check on things and deal with any problems that crop up in my absence, I am not abandoning you, I am merely completing the task I was assigned so that I may focus completely on my duties to the Eastern Lands" she stared out over her servants, guards and pack so that none of them misunderstood what she was saying.

"With that I end this meeting everyone carry on with what they were doing before and if you have any questions before I leave don't be afraid to ask" Kagome hopped from her chair and skipped down the steps that led to the pedestal and charged out of the main hall to everyone's amusement.

"Our Lady sure is a lively one, you know it might not be so bad, it looks like Lady Kagome could use a break, we all know she's been stretching herself as thin as butter lately, so this traveling might do her some good and bring back some of that happiness she had before everything got complicated" some of the maids started whispering to each other as they all left the main hall.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu shared a look as they walked side by side back to their room so that Bankotsu could pack his things and be ready to leave with Kagome, she was going to need a strong warrior with her in the case everything got difficult and the group was attacked.

"So if others have noticed Kagome's unhappiness, do you think her friends, or her pack knows she's unhappy in the estate" Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu as the younger male grabbed up his rucksack, the one he had bought with his last pay and started tossing random things in it.

Cobalt blue met dark brown "Not to smash her friends or anything but they can be a little oblivious, but the big one Sesshomaru, I do believe he knows, she's not happy with being cooped up in the estate for so long" Bankotsu threw over his shoulder as he riffled through his closet for clothes to take.

Jakotsu grimaced, yeah her friends could be extremely oblivious to the kitsune's inner turmoil most often than not, especially if they are in their own little happy bubbles, "Yeah, I feel ya there Ban" he flopped down on his bed as Bankotsu lifted his halberd and attached it to his back.

"It's not banryuu but that is one gorgeous sword" Jakotsu whistled once again for what was probably the millionth time in awe over the massive blade, Kagome had put a lot of thought into that obviously to make it more familiar to Bankotsu, hence the banryuu like characteristics.

Bankotsu smirked "You're sword isn't half bad either Ja" he tossed back as he grabbed his rucksack and slung it onto his shoulders "Well see ya in two weeks for a brief moment, this guy is outta here" he chuckled as he sped from the room.

Meanwhile Kagome was going through item upon item, kimono after kimono, trying to decide which one to take along with her on this newest task, Sesshomaru hadn't told her what it was so she only assumed that the fates hadn't mentioned it and that's why they needed to seek out Bokuseno again.

Her hair was ruffled as she kept tugging on it in frustration and once again she tripped over the long hair and promptly fell on her ass just as Bankotsu swung open her door, he blinked before his face twitched in obvious laughter, but he managed to hold back and shuffle forward.

"I could help you with that if you'd like" he offered pointing at her long unruly blue/black locks, Kagome shifted around until she was facing him her chocolate brown eyes pleading with his cobalt blues to do something about her hair.

"Would you Bankotsu, I want to cut it, but then again I don't you know" Kagome ran her hand through her hair and heaved a sigh, it was getting extremely unmanageable, Bankotsu chuckled and motioned for her to turn around and she did so.

For twenty minutes the two sat there in complete silence as Bankotsu fiddled with her hair and tried to get it into a long braid, it was thicker than his own but he managed to shorten the thing till the braid rested against her calve muscles.

"There ya go" Bankotsu stood and Kagome immediately grabbed at the braid and lifted it to eye level before deeming it acceptable, the kitsune popped up from the floor and opened her void pocket and tossed a bunch of random items within before turning to face him once again.

He took one look at her nervous expression and hightailed it out of the room, no way was he going to stick around, Kagome giggled and stripped down to her under clothes and chest bindings, as she had made the switch from her era clothing to the feudal era, next she found a knee length kimono in all sky blue and slipped it onto her body tying the obi around her waist as she had practiced until she was properly dressed and ready to leave.

Along the way out of the estate, Kagome passed Koware and Kegawa "Milady am I to follow you as well" the imp questioned waddling up to her, the poor kappa looked as if she was about to burst any day now and give birth to Jaken's hatchlings.

"No Koware, you have to keep you're precious little ones safe and sound, that means you get to stay in the estate, but if you ever feel the need to join me just make sure it's after you've given birth" Kagome warned before scooping Kegawa into her arms.

'As for you my precious nekomata friend, stay here with Hakari, I've got a method of travel I need to practice and plus a little walking will do me good, that way if there was ever a need, Hakari could send you to fetch me' Kagome spoke through their mental link.

The black fire neko mewed softly in acquiesce before rubbing her head against Kagome's hand 'I understand Kagome-chan, I promise to obey Hakari-san' Kegawa responded before jumping to the floor and padding off to find the dragon.

Business finished Kagome gathered her reiki into her feet and practically floated forward, the thrill of doing such a thing made her put a little to much and she slammed right into one of the elemental youkai she had her eye on.

"Sorry Ramei-san, in a bit of a hurry" Kagome apologized without thought and got a chuckle from the male, he quickly pulled her to her feet and without a word bowed his head and carried on his way, she blinked in confusion before shrugging.

Everyone was gathered minus Hinoko, Fuketsu, Koware, Kegawa and Hakari, it shortened her pack down a lot but Kagome wasn't willing to risk everyone's safety, Miroku and Sango were strong and Kirara was a fierce fighter as well.

Jaken had the staff of two heads so Rin was well protected, but there was also Shippou, along with herself, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, once she had made it to them, the daiyoukai gathered his cloud beneath his feet and took to the skies.

Shippou climbed on the back of AhUn with Rin and Jaken, while Sango and Miroku rode on the back of Kirara, "Well it looks like we are out of luck huh" Bankotsu sighed and started forward, Kagome grinned and used her foxfire as Higashigawa had taught her and floated a few feet off the ground.

Next she widened it so that two people could fit comfortably on the cloud of foxfire "Nope, get on" Kagome gestured to the spot next to her and Bankotsu grimaced before jumping from the ground and landing on the cloud of foxfire.

Sesshomaru glanced back to make sure everyone was following as they should and was surprised to see Kagome using a mode of transportation much like his own, except hers was made out of her foxfire 'She's a very quick study' he nodded before leading the joint packs to the well for a brief visit.

As they got closer and closer to the village where Kaede lived and Inuyasha's forest, Kagome felt a bad feeling in the pit of her gut, she didn't want to go there, goosebumps broke across her flesh and a cold sweat began on her forehead.

Bankotsu felt the cloud of foxfire waver beneath his feet and glanced to the side at Kagome and noticed she was extremely pale, "Hey up there, I think we need to stop, somethings wrong" he hollered at the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru came to a screeching halt and in a flash of light was soon next to Kagome "What is the matter, has something happened" he asked worried, Kagome looked as if she was about to be sick, seeing the stop, everyone landed on the ground.

"I don't know, something's wrong, I can feel it in here you know, every instinct I possess is telling me to run away and never look back, I think somethings happened to the village" Kagome babbled brown eyes wide in fright and small trembles shook her body.

The daiyoukai frowned before folding into his light orb and traveling the rest of the distance to the ningen village that was close by the well, once Sesshomaru had arrived he could instantly tell what the problem was, an aura of evil hung over the village like a veil.

The villagers didn't seem as if they were in distress and that was perhaps the most unsettling thing, instead of dwelling on what if's Sesshomaru headed back to his pack and Kagome to apprise her of the situation but that it was also safe to go through the well.

Bankotsu jumped in front Kagome when feet hitting ground alerted his ears, he relaxed upon noticing it was only Sesshomaru "Is everyone okay, how about Kaede, I need to know Sesshomaru" Kagome practically jumped the inuyoukai daiyoukai and latched onto his haori.

"The village is fine, it is safe to use the well, the Kaede woman you speak of is alive and well" Sesshomaru commented vaguely not letting the kitsune know the whole truth to save her from the unavoidable truth that he would eventually have to tell her.

Kagome relaxed considerably as they started forward again until they made it to the well clearing, Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed the female as she hefted herself over the edge of the well and jumped into it's depths, the blue lights surrounding her until she had vanished as usual.

Once she was gone everyone settled against a tree or the well except for Bankotsu, taking the initiative at seeing the question on the other males face Miroku cleared his throat "There are things not everyone knows about our Lady Kagome, such as she is not from this era, instead she was born five hundred years in the future" the monk explained easily.

Bankotsu's cobalt blue eyes grew wide in surprise "Is that why she talks differently and says strange things" he asked and Miroku nodded "Oh, well I guess there is still a lot we don't know about her huh" Bankotsu sighed to himself before flopping down against the well to wait for Kagome's return.

In the future, Kagome made it to her era and performed the transformation to make her features the same as they use to be and once she had looked both ways checking to see if there were any people loitering about Kagome made a dash to her house and yanked open the door entering the foyer.

Upon entering the house several things happened at once, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi exited the kitchen, the three girls gave a shout in surprise before they each glared at her, Souta flew down the stairs eyes wide in excitement, her grandfather peeked his head through the living room door and her mother Satomi leaned her head around the kitchen entrance before disappearing from view probably to make tea.

"Oi we have a bone to pick with you Kagome, we waited and waited and waited for you that one day but you never came out, nor did you sign up for college, like seriously don't you want to get a better education and figure out something to do with your life" Ayumi started lecturing Kagome.

Kagome pressed her lips together "I've already got what I want to do in life figured out and I'm not interested in joining college as I am much to busy" she answered tonelessly before gliding past the three girls uncaring if she had been rude to them, she was tired of them making decisions for her.

Gaping in surprise, Ayumi's face flushed hotly in anger "Are you serious Kagome, is our friendship worth that little to you that you don't care, we just want what's best for you and it's obvious you don't have a clue what you want to do, judging by you're constant vanishing acts" she snapped.

Brown eyes hardening in anger, Kagome whirled around, long braid slapping Ayumi in the face accidentally "I'm sorry Ayumi, but neither you, Eri, or Yuka get to decide what I want to do in life, and as I've already stated I've already found something I like doing" Kagome growled in warning.

"And for the record, I travel a lot and I take care of an entire estate of people, they love me and I'm very happy, I get paid a lot" Kagome ticked off her fingers before whipping around done with the entire conversation and settled her gaze onto her little brother.

"Hello Souta-otouto" she skipped forward and pulled the boy into a hug, he was getting big and it saddened her that because of her newest duties and only getting to come back whenever Sesshomaru deemed it necessary that she was missing out on a lot.

Appalled at the lack of interest Kagome showed them, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stormed out of the house, once they were gone and the kitsune heard Ayumi's car start and drive off, then she dropped the transformation to Souta's complete awe.

"Wow sis you look gorgeous as a kitsune, Mom's been telling us all about it and I'm glad I was actually here this time to see you in this form" Souta latched onto his older sister as she walked forward and seated herself primly in a chair.

A wide grin spread across her lips at the compliment "Thanks Souta, and despite my rocky start I do believe I've finally got most of my newest abilities down, except for actually transforming into a fox, or any abilities Shippou-kun and I have yet to discover" Kagome patted the boy on the head.

Satomi placed a cup of tea before her daughter "How is life as Lady of the Eastern Regions Kagome, have you had you're coronation yet, do you have any suitors that would like you're hand in marriage" she questioned gently as she sat down at the table with her son and daughter.

Soon enough all four members of the Higurashi family were seated at the table as Kagome began answering her mother's questions "Oh it's going great, though I have a feeling that the Lord of the South doesn't like me very much, other than that, I've had my coronation" Kagome paused to take a sip of her tea.

"Gotten through two pack weddings, Kouga and Ayame's, along with Sango and Miroku, and I've also been through the treaty signing with Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome chattered on endlessly as she finished off her tea, the silence that ensued made her fidget a bit.

Satomi glanced around at the table, each of them were in agreement of this, now came the hard part "Kagome dear, lately you're grandfather and I have been talking, and Souta's already on board with this idea" she started slowly not sure how Kagome was going to react to this.

"We all want to move" Satomi got out and the kitsune's expression dropped into one of horror, "Not to anywhere in town" she smiled inwardly enjoying teasing her daughter just a bit "Or out of town" Satomi pressed onward before finally getting to her point.

"We want to move to the feudal era with you, everything is getting difficult, and just a couple days ago I lost my job, the shrine isn't getting as many visitors as usual and we've already started packing, is there a way you can take us with you to you're world" Satomi finished.

Jaw hanging open, Kagome was completely flabbergasted, it was like all of her dreams had come true, but there was also a downside, she didn't know if she would be able to fulfill her mother's wishes and take all three of them to the feudal era.

"What about Souta's schooling" Kagome asked to pass the time while she thought of a way and prayed to the fates to answer her question, it would be understandable if they wanted her to continue on with their task that they allow her to do this, she only hoped it wouldn't be difficult.

Satomi glanced at her son, "We thought that you might be able to provide an instructor for him and teach him the ways of youkai, much like you, teach him how to use a sword and all that" she smiled sheepishly not quite sure how to word her answer/question.

Kagome sighed and attempted to reach out the fates again, before she could begin 'As they are connected to you by blood and so long as you claim them as family, then those three will be allowed through the well' a voice echoed through her mind.

Chocolate brown eyes wide in excitement "How long will it take you to finish packing" Kagome bounced up and down in her seat "I claim you as my family and since we are related by blood the well is going to let you through" she clapped her hands for effect.

"Is a week alright dear" Satomi bit her lip when Kagome blanched "Right is there a way we may speed up the process of packing, the shrine has already been bought by someone else and they gave us a month to pack and move out" she asked instead.

Breathing through her nose, Kagome went through everything that needed to be done, "If we are working together, the amount of time we spend on packing can be drastically decreased so long as I use my void pockets, no electronics, keep it simple, clothes, makeup, artifacts and the like" she added so that her family would no what to leave behind.

Souta was up off his chair a split second later and Kagome followed him "Okay sis, I've already got all my clothes and sports gear packed up but I was torn between taking my pictures, can I do that or is that a no go" Souta asked gesturing to the pile of frames.

"You can keep those, is there anything else" Kagome asked as she opened her void and threw Souta's things into it alongside her own stuff, Souta sighed in relief before heading out of his room "Are we taking Buyo" she called before Souta had completely disappeared from sight.

The boy turned and grimaced "So I don't think Mom told you but Buyo kinda died last week and we buried him already" Souta announced and Kagome shed a couple of tears before getting her emotions under control as she followed Souta out of the room and went down the hall to her own room.

Her room was quickly cleared out, alongside her mothers, her grandfathers, the shed and anything else they wanted to take a long, until finally the entire house was cleared out and the four headed to the shrine to make the switch from the future to the feudal era.

Bankotsu felt the well swelling and glanced over his shoulder to see blue lights, it had only been seven hours since Kagome had left, Sango had told him that it would probably take her a few days, so he wondered what was going on that would bring her back so early.

"Hey Sesshomaru, would you give me a hand" Kagome called as she leaped out of the well, a little boy attached to her back, the daiyoukai glanced into the well before jumping into it's depths and emerging with an elderly man, and then he went back in and emerged with a older woman.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for helping us, we decided to move here to the past, the future is getting a bit difficult and we thought it might be a little easier if we moved so that way Kagome can see us anytime she wants" Satomi thanked the inudaiyoukai.

Shippou jumped to his feet "Hello Grandm...grand...grandmother" he stuttered shyly, Satomi flashed the kit a kind smile and scooped him into her arms, "Does that mean Kaa-san won't be getting anymore ninja food" he asked.

Satomi smiled softly "Afraid not, but it seems Kagome has more than enough money to provide you with what ever you need to eat" she ruffled his orange hair before setting him on the ground and taking in the other people gathered around "I'm Kagome's mother, Satomi Higurashi" she finally introduced herself.

"And I'm Souta, Kagome's brother" Souta puffed out his chest acting manly and the little girl that was standing next to a very large creature giggled at him, his cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he hid behind Kagome to her amusement.

Before the elderly man could introduce himself "That's my grandfather, he's going senile so don't pay attention to him" Kagome smiled innocently distracting the elderly man by what she had just said "Now, would you like to travel with me some or go straight to the village" she got everyone in order.

"I for one want to travel with Sis" Souta jumped in choosing his words carefully, he knew that by asking he ran the risk of getting injured or possibly dying but if Kagome had gotten as strong as she implied without implying it then he was certain he would be more than protected.

Satomi shared a look with her father, "I as well would like to travel and see what this era has available, as for you're grandfather, I believe he should stay in the village" she supplied and her father nodded in acceptance, he doubted he'd get very far in his old age as it was.

"Alright then" Kagome smiled and led the group forward, Sesshomaru at her side, the pack behind and her family in between, Bankotsu five feet behind her as one of the strongest in her pack for the time being, as she got closer to the village she began to feel that awful feeling again.

"You did say everyone was alright didn't you Sesshomaru" Kagome shifted her brown eyes to lock onto the inuyoukai's moving form, Sesshomaru didn't outwardly make a sign of discomfort but something in his golden eyes told her that he hadn't told her the whole truth earlier.

Knowing he was basically found out "There is an aura of evil that covers the village like a veil, it's nothing to worrisome as you can simply raise a barrier around the village and have it stabilized with a few of you're arrows" Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome sighed in relief glad it wasn't something to bad and sped forward after telling everyone to wait, as she appeared in the village for the first time in nearly a year, the villagers cheered bringing Kaede from her hut just as she dropped her barrier around her scent and aura and raised a shining pink protective and purifying barrier.

Once the air was cleansed, she dropped the purifying part allowing her youkai companions through the barrier and went around putting arrows in the ground to make sure the barrier would hold before raising her scent and aura blocking aura once again.

"What on earth Kagome, ye have changed, no longer are ye human, you are youkai, a fox to be precise" Kaede started chattering, Kagome turned towards her and soon she was engulfed in a warm hug, it had been a long time since she had been given such a living embrace.

"This Kagome has missed you Lady Kaede" Kagome hugged the elder miko tightly before finally releasing her "I have a couple of questions to ask you but give me one minute while I fetch them" she rattled off and not giving the elderly woman to respond zipped off.

Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly, Kagome was this great big ball of energy, the girl couldn't sit still unless it was for very important reasons, "Do we have access through the barrier" he questioned, the kitsune nodded her head.

"Yep, come on everyone the air is cleansed and for the youkai of our packs, the barrier is free for you're access, unless you have bad intentions" Kagome warned with a teasing smile, she didn't think anyone in her pack would have bad intentions unless they were someone that didn't want to be there.

Kaede blinked as Inuyasha's older half brother appeared in the village, followed by a little girl, his gami that could only be Jaken, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou and three extras "What's this, who are they" Kaede asked curiously eyeing the elder man.

Kagome cleared her throat "This is my family, Souta, my little brother, Satomi, my mother and my grandfather, they've come to live in the feudal era, would you mind if my grandpa stayed with you in you're hut Lady Kaede" she prodded lightly just in case.

"If ye trust them, then I have no problem allowing them to stay in me hut" Kaede nodded in acceptance and shuffled into her hut, Kagome nudged her grandfather forward and he walked forward ignoring all the strange stares and entered the hut behind the fascinating elder.

Seeing as their business was finished, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, Kagome followed and they led the pack away from the village until they had reached the well clearing again "Walking will take to long, we'll fly" he commanded forming his cloud beneath his feet and rising into the sky.

This prompted everyone to do the same, Kagome grinned in excitement as she used her foxfire and formed a much larger cloud so that her mother, Souta and Bankotsu could ride comfortably with her, when she started rising, Souta latched his arms around her waist and held on for dear life.

"I don't know about you sis, but this seems kind of dangerous, do we really have to fly" Souta gulped as he eyed the ground that was slowly becoming farther and farther away as they started going in a seemingly random direction, but Kagome seemed to know where she was going and that was all that mattered.

Kagome glanced down at her little brother, then to her mother, Satomi seemed to be enjoying the ride and had her legs dangling over the edge of the cloud of foxfire, her hands to her sides "It's quite safe I assure you Souta-otouto, and yes, it's the only way to cross distance in the shortest amount of time possible" she patted his head before adding a little more youkai to her foxfire cloud.

"Oh, and how long will it take us to reach this place we are going, I mean we've already been flying for a really long time now and I think I might get sick if we stay up here any longer" Souta grimaced turning a little green from his first flight.

The kitsune snickered and glanced at Sesshomaru, Souta was right, they had been flying for several hours now, sure enough the inudaiyoukai started his descent and she followed until they were all safely on the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't need to say a single word and started into the glade, Sango and Miroku started preparing camp "It's better if we just wait for them" the slayer called as the other ningen's of the group minus Rin started after them.

"When will they return, where are they going" Satomi questioned inquisitively, not that she didn't trust the daiyoukai, it's just that as they were new to the feudal era, they didn't have the assurances the others had that Kagome would be alright.

Miroku glanced up "Probably within the hour, and I have no idea, this is the second time we've been here" he shrugged, if Kagome or Sesshomaru saw fit to tell them where they were exactly that was just fine with him as well, though it was probably better they didn't in the case someone got captured.

"I see, thank you, Miroku-san correct" Satomi correctly guessed the name of the person she was speaking to, the monk nodded and she seated herself on the ground, she shivered lightly due to her still wearing her clothes from the future, that was just one more thing she was going to have to change.

In the glade, Sesshomaru led Kagome forward through the tree's and through the brush until they made it to the clearing Bokuseno the Magnolia youkai resided in, they didn't have to wait any longer than a minute before a face appeared before them in the magnolia tree in front of them.

"Kagome, miko/kitsune, this Bokuseno has a message for you from the fates" the aged youkai started slowly "In the underworld, guided by a single light you will find that which you seek, Lord Inutaisho's soul, you have a month to find Lord Inutaisho's soul and return to the land of living" he continued.

"If you do not complete this task, you're life is void, you have one week to decide if you wish to continue with you're next to last task" Bokuseno finished before his face sunk into the bark and the clearing remained silent, Sesshomaru sent Kagome a sharp look partly worried and partly fearing for her life.

She was pale, but not so much as he expected, Sesshomaru sighed, Kagome wouldn't even need a day to decide what she would want to do "Kagome, you need not do this" he sighed tiredly already knowing the kitsune's response.

"No, the fates asked me to do this and I'm going to do this, if that means going into the underworld to search for Lord Touga's soul then I'll do it, and I'll succeed just as I have every other task the fates have given me" Kagome raised her chin high and stared the daiyoukai straight in the eyes daring him to challenge her and make her change her mind.

Having expected this "Very well, then the light in that which was mentioned, is a lantern filled with you're purifying reiki to keep the netherworld youkai from coming after you're soul, it will lead you straight to my father's soul, then you will travel back the same way you came" Sesshomaru informed her as they headed back to where they had left their currently joint pack.

As they exited the glade, another inuyoukai landed gracefully on the ground before them, it was a female that bore similar features to Sesshomaru "Ah Sesshomaru, this one has been informed of the fate's plan, is this Kagome" the female inuyoukai turned her golden orbs on the kitsune.

"Mother" Sesshomaru nodded his head politely "And yes this is Kagome, kitsune/miko of the jewel of souls, Lady of the Eastern Lands, and sister of this one's heart" he added all of her titles into one effective and mind blowing sentence.

The inuyoukai female looked Kagome up and down before nodding "This way child, if you are prepared for you're next task" she gestured for the kitsune to follow and Kagome didn't hesitate worrying her mother and brother but not the others.

"She will return in a month, just have faith that she finds her way safely" Sesshomaru's mother warned the ningen and the youkai in the pack before heading after Kagome herself, the warning scared them but most remained calm while only a few panicked inwardly.

Kagome took a deep breath "I'm ready" she announced and was handed a lantern, it was quickly filled with her purifying reiki and without a single word of encouragement, her whole world went dark and Kagome found herself on a path with soul stealing youkai surrounding her.

In a single moment they flinched and reeled back as if electrocuted, they might as well have been since her barrier had automatically raised as well in defense of the lantern she had been given, taking a deep breath for the second time, Kagome started forward.

The path continued on for days, and days, never getting shorter, and always staying the same, when she grew tired, Kagome set up camp and made sure her barrier wouldn't fall during the night and ate whatever she had left from her last supply run to the store.

On the outside, Kagome's pack, and family were getting extremely worried, but Sesshomaru's mother kept assuring them that she was fine but that's all the inuyoukai female would give them, Sesshomaru didn't look very happy himself but suffered in silence as he was prone to doing.

'Man how long is this damn path going to be, when will I get to where I'm supposed to be' Kagome sighed inwardly for the millionth time, days were blurring together and she had no idea how long she had been in there, she could be on her last day or still on her very first week, she didn't know anymore.

She ran a hand through her, it was still in it's braid, she refused to take it out, Kagome sighed again and went to take another step when she found herself physically unable to move, her brown eyes widened and she swung around to face her left, there floating in her face was a soul.

Not just any soul, Sesshomaru's father's soul, heart rate increasing, Kagome slowly raised her hands and cupped them around the tiny soul, funny how for such a larger than life youkai, he sure had a small soul, when she had it cradled in her arms, she tore off back the way she had come.

Three weeks, that's how long Kagome had been gone, Souta sighed and tossed a stick on the fire, he was slowly growing use to living outdoors, but he was kind getting tired of the scenery, did they have to stay there in that specific spot it was like they couldn't go anywhere without Kagome.

"Doesn't sitting here in the same place bother you guys" he couldn't stop himself from asking, but nobody was paying attention as Sesshomaru's mother stepped out of the tree line to give them the daily news, which wasn't much.

"The kitsune/miko has found Touga's soul and she will be back most likely tomorrow, considering how fast she is traveling" the inuyoukai female announced before disappearing from view, sure enough the next day, she appeared again this time a void opened up and Kagome stepped into view.

She dropped to her knee's utterly exhausted, out of youkai and reiki, in her arms was cradled a soul and that soul was quickly stored in the lantern for safe keeping, then to their surprise due to not having much youkai or reiki to sustain her humanoid form, Kagome transformed into a small black fox before their eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned and scooped the sleeping kitsune into his arms, Jakotsu who had taken Bankotsu's place a week before jumped up from his spot "Now where do we go" he asked holding tightly to the hilt of his sword to reassure himself that Kagome was going to be fine.

"We'll head to the miko Kaede's village, Satomi, boy, you will fly with this one" Sesshomaru gathered his youkai beneath his feet and formed a much larger than normal cloud, it drained him slightly but it would get them to the village so that they could all rest easier.

Kaede nearly jumped out of her skin as Sesshomaru charged through her hut carrying a black fox in his arms "It's Kagome, she exhausted herself on her latest task, thus she doesn't have enough youkai or reiki to sustain her humanoid form" he explained running a gentle hand down the black foxes body.

Soon after, the others poured into the hut and that's where they stayed for three whole days until Kagome finally regained enough of her strength to transform back, she sat up with a yawn falling from her lips before she took in her surroundings, very familiar surroundings.

"Well done Kagome, the fates are pleased, now that you are in possession of massive youkai, massive reiki and this Sesshomaru's father's soul, you are now qualified to complete you're task to revive Inutaisho" Sesshomaru murmured when he noticed her awake.

Her arms lowered to her side and Kagome couldn't help but smile happily "This Kagome is glad that she will be able to finish her task, so where do we go from here" she questioned, wanting to get all the details before she threw herself into the eleventh and final task.

"We'll travel to caves on the Western Lands, there stored and hidden away for safe keeping is Lord Inutaisho's true body, this one knows as he was the one who hid it there" Sesshomaru started before dropping the most important news on the kitsune/miko.

"To revive this one's father, you must combine you're reiki and youkai together after restoring the soul to the body, then after you're reiki and youkai are coursing through his veins, this Sesshomaru will use tenseiga to completely revive Inutaisho" he finished.

Kagome's jaw dropped before she nodded "I understand and I'll be ready, you can count on me Sesshomaru, I won't let you or the fates down" she stated bravely before laying back down in her sleeping bag to catch some more sleep.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall of the hut, he truly hoped Kagome had managed to amass all the power she needed, otherwise the last and final bit that he hadn't mentioned yet would all be for naught, all he could do now is wait and see and hope everything turned out as it should.


	18. Chapter 17 Final Task: Revival

As the newly reformed Inutachi rested in Kaede's village, Akuto was pitching a fit, everything he had tried so far hadn't worked, such as sending his controlled minions after the girl in which he sought to destroy, both Inuyasha and Nagemasu had failed him.

Neither of the youkai knew they were being controlled, but if they couldn't do a good enough job then he would have to get rid of them sooner or later, the plan to lure the girl to him had been foiled as well after he had left his demonic aura around the village that she frequented.

It had been cleansed by a simple raising of her barrier, Akuto was beginning to think the only way he would get the girl exactly where he wanted her was to meet her himself, right now it was impossible as she was hidden safely behind a barrier, so he would plot for the time being until he came up with a more suitable plan.

In the meantime "Ishi send Inuyasha to me, I have a task for the hanyou" Akuto called out to his right hand, a lithe figure headed for the door and disappeared from view, a moment later a golden eyed silver haired inuyoukai hanyou came forward.

Inuyasha remained silent, eyes blank of any emotion and didn't so much as even twitch in fear proving how much control the snake demon had over him, "Inuyasha tell me again of the girl, you know the one" Akuto ordered and the hanyou began speaking.

The female dragon sighed and headed to her personal quarters, she didn't want to be there, at all, but so long as Akuto remained unchallenged or until a stronger alpha made her submit then she was stuck under the snake demon's command.

'Please if any of the fates are listening to me right now, give me a strong and caring alpha, I don't care if it's another girl I just want to get out of here, give me someone that will look past my transgressions, and a mate if possible' Ishi prayed silently not daring to speak aloud in case Akuto was listening.

Unbeknownst to her, the fates had heard her multiple pleas, and were in the process of building a pack for her, all Ishi had to do was be patient and all of her wishes would soon come true, never let it be said they did not help those in need because they most certainly did Kagome was testament of that fact.

Six days later, Kagome felt well rested thus it was time to move on "Okay Sesshomaru, I'm ready" the kitsune announced at breakfast one morning, the daiyoukai settled his raw fish in his wooden bowl and gave her a golden eyed gaze, it told her everything she needed to know.

But thankfully Sesshomaru spoke to clear up the confusion, just as Bankotsu stepped into the hut Kegawa curled in his arms "Hey look who made it back from the netherworld" he teased and Kagome smiled sheepishly at him just now realizing that it had been a month since she had left the Aoiro estate.

'Hello Kagome-chan, I bring news from Hakari-san, several times lately the guards have spotted that Nagemasu loitering around the Aoiro estate, alongside Inuyasha, they never do anything and eventually leave' Kegawa's voice filtered through their mental link a moment later.

A frown tugged her lips downward in contemplation 'What do you think is going on Kegawa-chan, cause it seems to me like they are merely pawns in a game, and I don't like a friend, former, horrible or not being controlled' Kagome sighed inwardly.

Kegawa's dark brown eyes locked with her companions chocolate brown eyes 'That is the more likely reason, could you send a letter with me, with you're thoughts so that I may give it to Hakari-san and he can put a plan of action in motion, in case something awful happens' she asked through the link.

Kagome smiled brilliantly at the nekomata and rummaged around in her void for a moment before emerging with an ink brush, ink and a sheet of white paper and started writing a letter that she hadn't to Jakotsu before they headed out the hut door.

"Make sure either you or Kegawa-chan gives that Hakari-san, I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me something bad is about to strike and it's not going to be pretty" Kagome told Jakotsu and the male nodded before Kegawa transformed and they were soon gone out of sight.

Satomi blinked her eyes "What could warrant such a feeling, do you really think something bad is about to happen" she frowned, were they truly safe in this village where most of the men were ningen and couldn't fight very well since rarely any youkai attacked in the first place.

The kitsune turned on her mother "It's not something I can really explain Mom, just that it's an instinct deep down in my gut telling me to find shelter and wait till the storm that's headed this way blows over, but the other part of me, the alpha part wants to face this challenge head on and destroy it so that it can't threaten my precious ones" Kagome explained.

"No offense to you Kaede-san, you are truly a very kind person, but I would feel safer if myself, my son and my father were to stay in you're estate Kagome dear, that way if a youkai does attack, we would the added protection of not only you're trusted guard that are all youkai themselves but also a barrier as well" Satomi bit her lip nervously, she didn't want to offend anyone after all.

Kaede blinked her eye before nodding in understanding as Kagome's expression brightened "Great, that's a wonderful idea mom, I was just about to suggest that myself, Sesshomaru can they borrow, AhUn for a bit" she turned on the daiyoukai.

"Send Jaken with them, so that way he may see Koware" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in understanding as he leaned against the hut "But make it a brief visit, once you drop them off at the Aoiro estate, come straight back" he warned to the kappa.

"Aye Milord" Jaken bowed low beak touching the ground as he went to gather the two headed dragon steed, when he came back Kagome handed him a letter "I will give this to Koware-chan" he nodded before ushering the three ningen from the hut.

This drastically decreased the amount of people in the group, leaving two children, the two alpha's, Sango, Miroku and the newly returned Bankotsu, Kagome frowned slightly, she was going to have increase her pack one of these days, the balance was off.

"How long will it take us to get where we are going" Miroku asked as they each climbed or created their own mode of transportation, Bankotsu, Rin and Shippou flying with Kagome seeing as AhUn was currently busy.

Sesshomaru craned his neck around to peer at the monk "We are going to the Western Lands, on the lands are a series of cave systems, in one of the cave systems is Lord Inutaisho's body, that's where the revival ceremony will be held" he rumbled softly.

Bankotsu sighed, why did Kagome have to do such a stupid task anyway, why did the fates put her through so much and expect her to be alright it was ridiculous, if he had to go through nearly a dozen impossible and extremely dangerous tasks, he would have given up and said screw it a long time ago.

Sango grinned, "You know this might be our most exciting adventure yet, if we can ever figure out what the heck is going on, like who is targeting us, it's not Naraku but it's definitely someone stronger" she mused aloud drawing Kagome's attention.

"I'm sure we'll run into this person or youkai sooner or later just be patient" the kitsune called directing her foxfire cloud to go a little faster to be flying nearly even with Sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru, I just remembered something" Kagome flashed him a weird look.

His golden eyes shifted to the side until they were locked with her chocolate brown eyes "What is it Kagome that you have remembered" Sesshomaru questioned wondering why he was getting such a strange look from the kitsune.

"Okay so it's something someone said to me awhile back, Beware as you travel with Lord Sesshomaru, some might take you're presence there as his betrothed, but I'm not, and though I'm an Alpha Female, I'm not the alpha female of you're pack any longer so can other females still challenge me for the right to be the alpha female of you're pack" Kagome asked finally.

Realizing the kitsune had a valid question and it was necessary to answer, Sesshomaru slowed down a little so that they were flying at a leisurely pace, they had enough time after all to dawdle a bit "They may still challenge you Kagome, but it won't be for the right's to be part of my pack it will be yours, if the other female feels as if you aren't doing a good enough job" he explained simply.

"Ah, thank you Sesshomaru that answered a lot of questions" Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile as they sped up a little, the group traveled this way for two weeks, reaching the farthest part of the Western Lands, only landing on the ground to sleep and restore their strength in all that time.

Traveling over the whole of the Western Region made Kagome all the more grateful that her lands were just as beautiful, Sesshomaru's lands were gorgeous "These are the caves" Sesshomaru gestured to a cave entrance that had a barrier over it.

Miroku was all for going straight in and he reached out to touch the barrier and destroy it but Kagome was quicker and snatched his hand out of the air "Don't Miroku, it's a youkai barrier and it will cause you great pain" the kitsune warned keeping her eyes on the black barrier.

"You must break it with you're youkai combined with your reiki" Sesshomaru instructed, keeping his eyes on Kagome as she took a deep breath, this is just the first part of her final task, this will make it easier for her to combine her youkai and reiki together when they reach his father's body.

Sango eyed her husband and bit her lip as laughter lodged in her throat, poor Miroku, he was so use to having to do things like that himself since they had split from Inuyasha "Don't worry my houshi-sama, Kagome-chan is strong, she'll manage" she patted Miroku on the back and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

The monk pouted and wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife as they watched Kagome try her hand at raising a demonic and spiritual barrier both of her powers combined within, neither of them could imagine how difficult it would be.

Jaken kept close to Rin and Shippou, while Jakotsu, who had returned with news that both the lord of the South and Inuyasha were still skulking around on the eastern lands near the Aoiro estate, stayed close to AhUn and Kirara, it frustrated Kagome beyond belief but she had to finish her task from the fates first before she could deal with any of that.

Kagome reached deep within herself and molded both her youkai and reiki together, she didn't believe it would be difficult as it merged together in one large barrier, her chocolate brown eyes snapped open and a shining purple barrier and it pressed insistently against the coal black one.

Everyone gasped in awe, except for Sesshomaru, his awe was contained within his golden eyes, the barrier Kagome produced was beautiful, but never would he tell her that because it would raise her ego or make her self conscious and that would produce negative results in her well being.

She kept that purple barrier raised for several long minutes as she pressed against the black one trying to make it break under her strength, it was proving difficult and sweat was beading on her forehead from her deep concentration.

Until finally after twenty five long agonizing moments, a crack formed in the coal black barrier and five more minutes later it shattered, Kagome nearly dropped to her knee's but she caught herself "Ha, I did it, I've totally gotten stronger" she pumped her arm in victory.

"You never change Kagome-chan" Sango shook her head with a smile on her lips as Sesshomaru headed through the now accessible cave entrance, Kagome flashed her a bright smile before following after the daiyoukai, Shippou cradled in her arms to keep herself from freaking out to much.

Jakotsu grimaced remembering the last time he had been in a cave "You know I think I'm going to stay out here and wait for Bankotsu" he waved, Kagome turned to face him bringing the whole group to a stop, an agonized look on her face.

"Oh Ja, I'm sorry I completely forgot, Inuyasha was the one who" Kagome clamped her hands over mouth to stop from saying anymore, tears gathered in the corners of her brown eyes and she just felt awful for bringing any bad memories back for the former mercenary.

The raven haired male blinked in surprise not having expected Kagome to even remember, let alone get emotional over it, "S'alright Kagome-chan, I'm mostly gotten over it but I just don't like being in caves for a very long time" Jakotsu assured her that she had no reason to cry over his stupid self.

Kagome took a deep breath and before anyone, or Jakotsu could stop her, she gave him a tight hug "I truly am sorry for what Inuyasha did to you in the past, I know I can't change what happened, but I can make things easier for you" she whispered "Go ahead and stay outside the cave entrance" Kagome smiled before pulling away.

Jakotsu creased his forehead in concern, he hadn't meant to make the kitsune cry but he had gone and done just that, he released a sigh watching Kagome and her friends, pack, or whatever she called them disappear from sight as they headed deeper into the cave system.

'Ugh I'm such an idiot, who the hell makes a girl cry, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka' he berated himself inwardly smashing his head against the cave wall until he was sufficiently satisfied with the amount of punishment he had given himself.

Suddenly a voice cut through his inner thoughts "Hey are you done yet" an obvious youkai questioned leaning cockily against the wall on the opposite side of where he stood, Jakotsu grasped onto the hilt of his sword dark brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Depends on who's asking" Jakotsu growled taking a threatening step forward, he had sparred with youkai these last several months so he was certain he could take this one on and survive, the youkai narrowed his red eyes and took a challenging step forward.

"Hiten of the thunder tribe, was recently revived and I've come after the wench that travels with Inuyasha, I know she's here" the youkai finally introduced himself and made to move past the other male, but Jakotsu pulled his sword from it's sheath and held it in front of his body as he moved to block off Hiten's path.

Giving the youkai a dangerous smirk "Sorry no can do, Lady Kagome is on a very important mission from the fates right now and I'm not going to let you bother her, so you can either wait there patiently for her to return or I kill you right here, right now, just revived or not" Jakotsu warned staring Hiten straight in the eyes.

Hiten crossed his arms debating on whether to finish the ningen off quickly or do as he said and wait, "Fine I'll wait but if she ain't back in a week, I'm gonna kill ya" he threatened just to make himself feel better, it was all her fault anyway that Manten was dead, but now he had a chance to extract his revenge on Inuyasha's wench.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was leading the newly reformed Inutachi deeper and deeper into the caves, that also meant getting farther, and farther underground as well, the only light they had to see by was Kagome's and Shippou's foxfire combined together to make one large eerie floating light.

For the millionth time Miroku rubbed his arms, not only were they getting deeper underground, it was also getting colder, Sango wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep warm, it was so bloody freezing, perhaps they should have stayed with Jakotsu, because truly they weren't needed for this part.

But to much time had passed already and it was to late for them to turn back, one they would be without light, two, they don't know they way out and three it was probably better if they just stayed with Kagome and Sesshomaru anyway.

Shippou let out a yawn "Kaa-chan, how long have we been in here" he asked stretching a little bit in Kagome's arms, they had been walking for so long that the days were starting to blur together, the female looked down into his green eyes and smiled, but it was Sesshomaru that answered.

"Four days we've been in here and this is the cave, only Kagome and I may pass through, Shippou it's you're responsibility to make sure everyone stay's warm, use you're foxfire" Sesshomaru gave the little kit a very big job and Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms.

"Aye aye Lord Sesshomaru" the little kit saluted the inudaiyoukai, Kagome smiled before following after Sesshomaru and they headed through another tunnel that led to wherever the dai's father's body had been stored, that's probably why it was so cold so that it didn't rot over the years he had been dead.

Kagome gulped as Sesshomaru led her to a body, there Lord Touga was in all his glory, blue cheek marks in the form of stripes, long silky silver hair unbound for the time being, his eyes were closed but Kagome was certain he would have gold eyes like his two sons.

Not only that but he wore a two tailed mokomoko, unlike her and Sesshomaru's one, speaking of her mokomoko Kagome's hand came up of it's own accord and stroked down the pelt, she wore it so much that most often times than not she forgot it was even there.

And last but not least he wore the same white clothes that Sesshomaru did except it had different designs and his armor was gray and dark blue, all in all he was one gorgeous male, but Kagome didn't think she would be that lucky, so instead she turned to Sesshomaru after coming to her conclusion.

"So now what Sesshomaru, I know you said I had to combine my youkai and reiki together and push it into his body, can I use my hands or is there a way the fate want me to do this task specifically" Kagome fidgeted under his knowing golden gaze.

The daiyoukai took a deep breath "Place you're hands upon his chest and gather you're youkai and reiki combined into you're hands" Sesshomaru instructed, the kitsune moved towards the prone body of his father and did as he had commanded.

"Next press you're hands down until they rest fully on his flesh" he paused for a moment to let Kagome get use to touching another being "Then pour your youkai and reiki combined into his body, you'll know when you've placed enough as you'll be pushed away" Sesshomaru continued.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes filled with concern, now that she was actually here, she didn't think she was quite ready to revive such a powerful creature, despite what everyone said about her being an alpha female, Sesshomaru's father, Lord Touga was above that, he was the True Alpha Male, with power unmatched.

But regardless of how she felt, she had made a promise to complete this task, so Kagome focused completely on her task and pushed as much of her reiki/youkai into the cold body before her until his skin started growing warm.

"Now Kagome bind his soul to his corporeal body" Sesshomaru ordered after a moment and Kagome did as asked pulling out the lantern that held Touga's soul and quickly placed the small soul in the body that was slowly coming to life.

With all of her reiki/youkai coursing through the lifeless body, the soul was instantly bound and Sesshomaru took over as Kagome leaned heavily against the cave wall as he pulled his Tenseiga from it's sheathed and held it over his father's body.

With a simple swing, Sesshomaru swiped through the servants of the netherworld before sheathing his sword once more, a single moment passed before a heart beat could be heard clearly within the cave, bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump.

Kagome's attention was captured irrevocably by the now moving form of Lord Touga, his eyes were moving rapidly beneath their lids until ever so slowly they opened to reveal pools of liquid gold, a gasp caught in her throat as the daiyoukai sat up and stood.

Touga looked around a smirk coming to his lips, everything had gone according to plan just as the fates had told him, the first being he spotted was his eldest son "Sesshomaru, thank you" he dipped his head in acknowledgment before his golden eyes glanced about the cave until he finally spotted the one he sought.

"Miko/Kitsune, Kagome Higurashi, mistress of the jewel of four souls and Lady of the Eastern Lands, born from the future and miko Kikyo's reincarnation, This Touga thanks you for all the hard work and all the perilous tasks you have performed in order to revive me" he spoke in low dulcet tones.

The kitsune smiled nervously and waved her hands "Oh, I didn't do it for me, I did it for Sesshomaru, he's like a brother to me and well I wanted to repay him for all he's done" Kagome rambled getting extremely flustered.

The much older daiyoukai strode forward until he was close enough to breathe in her scent "You smell heavenly" he murmured causing Kagome's cheeks to turn red in embarrassment, but Touga had one last thing before either the kitsune or his son could react, he reached out and tugged Kagome into his chest.

And before she could so much as squeak, Touga leaned his head down and brushed his lips against her's, it felt amazing, but he was going to get a shock as Kagome's hand came up without thought and struck him across the face.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together as the girl he had claimed as sister of his heart leaped out of his fathers arms and stormed out of the cave "Remember Father, Kagome is unlike all the other female, she won't suddenly bow down to you" he chuckled darkly at his father's misfortune.

Shocked to the core that the girl the fates had chosen for him as his soul mate had struck him Touga turned to face his eldest son "What do you mean, are you saying she's a true alpha female" he frowned not having expected things to have progressed to that extent.

"Not only that Father, but Kagome has been hurt by that whelp Inuyasha, her heart is scarred and she believes no one is interested, she most likely reacted that way because she felt as if you were just joking around as she would put it" Sesshomaru explained before heading out of the cave.

He blinked his golden eyes however when he got to his and Kagome's pack and realized Kagome wasn't waiting for them "Ah so she stalked past here then" Sesshomaru questioned as he formed his cloud, Sango nodded a grimace on her lips.

"Yeah and she looked pretty pissed to, I don't know what went on in that cave but whoever upset her better apologize and quick" Sango announced as Kirara transformed and she and Miroku scrambled onto the back of the nekomata.

Touga gulped silently, not even back to life for a full hour and he had pissed off the woman he wanted to mate for the rest of his life, he could tell the fates were already laughing at him, he wouldn't put it past them after all and they certainly hadn't prepared him for this side of his soul mate.

Kagome didn't pay attention to where she was going, all she wanted to do was get out of the caves as fast as possible and get back to her estate and forget about this whole ordeal, she was going so fast she nearly passed right by Jakotsu, but it was the second male that caught her attention.

Hiten's eyes widened as the girl he had come to annihilate flew passed him completely different to how she once was, he however didn't expect to be slammed into a wall "YOU" Kagome spat venomously pointing a clawed finger at him.

Just then several more people, a variety of ningen and youkai appeared, including that little fox kit that he was extremely familiar with "Ya what of it wench" Hiten smirked grasping his thunder pike and pointed it at Kagome, he ignored the growl that came with the obvious threat.

The kitsune female didn't hesitate in unsheathing Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho, chocolate brown eyes narrowed in anger, suddenly Hiten found himself flying out of the cave to land back first on the dirt as Kagome leaped after him.

"My Name Is Kagome" she growled and Hiten shuddered lightly never having heard such a demonic voice, the girl had changed and he wondered how long it had been since his death, but not one to go down, Hiten jumped to his feet and swung his thunder pike and it struck true.

Kagome ignored the pain in her shoulder as she slashed out with her sword and made a long gash on Hiten's side before moving back "Don't care wench, it's because of you that my brother Manten is dead, and I'm going to extract my revenge" Hiten spat swinging his pike.

She blocked with ease and thus began a round of sword fighting, Kagome's sword and Hiten's thunder pike clashed and clanged together as they each tried to get the upper hand, the kitsune got several more injuries but she paid them no mind, in return Hiten also got more gashes along his body.

Touga was shocked beyond belief, she was a tiny woman, barely coming to his chest and a youkai, but not only that she was excellent at wielding blades, she fought just as well as "Did you teach her Sesshomaru" Touga accused his son, Sesshomaru raised a silver brow and chuckled.

"This Sesshomaru did not, Kagome learned everything on her own and sparred against the slayer, everything else she had done herself" the younger daiyoukai nodded his head at the older female that stood with her husband as they watched their friend clash blades with a youkai they had never met before.

Shippou was hidden behind his curtain of silver hair shaking like a leaf, Sesshomaru wondered what could have caused such a reaction in the normally relaxed kit, not to mention how Kagome had literally blew her top upon seeing the youkai male she was currently battling.

The older daiyoukai frowned and focused his attention on the fight again, Hiten had just been knocked back and Kagome was moving in for the kill, or at least it seemed like it, instead she dropped a barrier and he was practically blown away by her scent and massive aura.

Hiten cringed, this was something awful, his eyesight was going dark and his entire body ached, Kagome had most definitely changed, but he definitely wasn't going to cower in front of her, and though it was a struggle, Hiten stood on his feet.

"Like hell you're going to kill me wench" he charged forward pike raised high, just before he reached the girl he wanted to destroy a youkai jumped in front of him eyes red and teeth bared a snarl falling from his lips, just before the older males claws were to rake through him a screech filled the air.

"LORD TOUGA DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM" Kagome screamed pressing her aura against his in challenge, like hell was the male going to destroy someone she could induct into her pack and change like she had with Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

Touga froze and took the pike in the shoulder, the red in his eyes faded and he stared at the younger youkai, why the hell had he stopped, was he that bound to the kitsune that he couldn't begrudge her what she wanted.

Hiten fell to the ground and though he was completely against it, his head turned to the side and he submitted to the female youkai "I submit" he whimpered blacking out when the aura was hidden behind a barrier again.

Everyone was staring in confusion, except for Sesshomaru, he was chuckling 'Your certainly in for quite a long chase Father' he shook his head inwardly as he formed his cloud and one extra for the knocked out youkai that Kagome had added to her pack, he supposed she was trying to increase the strength of it and that's why she had spared this one, otherwise Hiten would be dead by his father's, or her's hand already.

Touga turned to his son a scowl on his lips "Watch it Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha won't be the only one getting an ass whooping, I am still you're father boy" he growled as he stalked off heading to the Western Estate but stopping half way across the clearing when he realized no one was following him.

"We'll be going to the Eastern Lands, the Aoiro Estate" Kagome informed him bluntly a warning in her tone, it dared Touga to challenge her on where they were going, if he tried to order her about he would find out why she was the alpha female.

Jakotsu smiled in amusement as Kagome created her cloud of foxfire beneath her feet and he jumped on while everyone took to the skies including the newly revived daiyoukai "Man Kagome you certainly take no crap from a male at all" Jakotsu snickered and the kitsune gave him a strange look.

He realized then that Kagome was extremely oblivious to the look of interest in Touga's eyes 'That damn Inuyasha' Jakotsu scowled to himself "Don't worry about it Kagome-chan, you'll find out eventually" he smiled and waved his previous words off.

Kagome smiled "Thanks Ja..." she trailed off as she realized that Sesshomaru's father was flying extremely close to her, she pressed her lips together and ignored him completely "Say Jakotsu, when are you and Zengo going to tie the knot" Kagome giggled causing the raven haired male to blush.

"Ah well I don't know, can males even do something like that, I can't imagine it would be very accepted" Jakotsu scratched the back of his head while watching the silver haired inudaiyoukai, he looked down right miserable and he couldn't help but laugh inwardly, Kagome was snubbing him on purpose and that was absolutely hilarious.

As the kitsune thought of what to say, Jakotsu gazed around subtly and spotted the others in the group trying not to burst out laughing at Sesshomaru's father, whatever had happened in the cave had to have pissed Kagome off enough that she was acting like this.

"If they can accept ningen's into estate, do you really think they'd go against me now and say that it was forbidden for two males to get married" Kagome jarred him from his thoughts and Jakotsu's dark brown eyes widened in realization, what the kitsune said was the truth so him getting married wouldn't be such a big stretch to what was already allowed to go on in the Aoiro estate.

Next to them Touga grimaced, why the hell was his soul mate so weird, if it were him in her position as Lord of the Eastern Lands, never would he allow ningen to live in his estate, on the lands yes, but inside his home no, nor would he allow fraternization between a servant male and another, nor would he suggest they get married.

"Is there a problem Lord Touga" Kagome's biting voice filled his ears, he cringed realizing the kitsune must have caught on to his less than nice thoughts, her chocolate brown eyes were glaring at him with a warning on them and her mouth was twisted in a scowl showing she wasn't pleased with him.

Behind them Sesshomaru chuckled quietly, he didn't want to set his father's wrath off right now, but Kagome was definitely putting up quite the chase already, not that she really knew it "Nothing at all my dear kitsune" Touga decided to try sweetening his words by giving Kagome a pet name.

"What am I five, for gods sake don't call me any pet names, I hate them" Kagome harrumphed and turned her head to the side resolutely ignoring her inu suitor, Touga became even more miserable looking than before and this time Sango giggled behind her hand.

Angry gold eyes locked with her brown and the slayer lowered her head so that she was mostly hidden behind Miroku's broad shoulders, the monk wasn't faring any better, though it was silent his shoulders were shaking which caused Sango to laugh even more but quietly this time.

By the time they reached a week and three day's later, Kagome was huffing and puffing mad, Touga looked absolutely miserable because everything he tried resulted in him either getting ignored or slapped, and everyone else, excluding the still unconscious Hiten, were in varying degree's of amusement.

Ni and Deru jumped when their Lady came storming towards them, looking positively livid, they hurriedly unlatched the gates and without so much as a good morning Kagome stalked past them reiki and youkai sparking angrily in the air.

Then came Kagome's pack, or what she had taken along with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, an unconscious youkai, Sesshomaru's pack and another silver haired golden eyed inudaiyoukai that could only be the younger daiyoukai's father, everyone except the older male and the unconscious one looked extremely amused by something.

While everyone filtered through the gates, Sesshomaru held back until he was the only one who remained "Kagome is not angry with you" he assured the twin kitsune's "She is most displeased with this one's father" Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards in amusement.

"Lord Touga keeps trying to court Kagome and she ignores him, and he sometimes get's a little to pushy hence why she looked furious" Sesshomaru finished to the amusement of Ni and Deru, the two kitsune's collapsed in a fit of laughter and if he weren't so dignified he would have done the same long ago.

"Aye thanks Lord Sesshomaru for apprising us of the situation" Deru got himself under control first before gesturing for the daiyoukai to head on in through the gates, once the dai had vanished into the estate, he and Ni burst out laughing again "Who knew our Lady was feisty" he snickered.

"Ah, but let's not talk about this in the open" Ni warned, the last time they had talked about such frivolous things, Sesshomaru had heard them and they had been scolded something fierce, they didn't want to take the chance of that happening again.

All the way down the halls to her room, servants kept jumping out of her way, Kagome was to angry to apologize right now, but she would later when she had calmed down enough, she felt horrible for treating them horribly but she was just so furious.

Touga was lost, he had no idea where to go or which way his room was so he decided to follow the one scent that he had memorized by this point, he was hoping to get her to understand that they were made for each other and maybe get her to open up to him.

Tochaku watched the strange male head down the halls to the Eastern Wing and sped off to find someone "Ah Lord Sesshomaru" she slammed into the Lord of West a few steps later "There is a strange male walking the halls" Tochaku apprised him off the situation.

A silver brow raised in confusion before Sesshomaru realized what the maid was talking about "No need for worry, it is this one's father, so long as he didn't go to the Easter..." the daiyoukai trailed off as the panther youkai paled.

Kagome sighed in relief as she sunk into her personal bath, they hadn't stopped for much on the way back and this is definitely what she needed to relax "Natsumeru would you bring me a scroll to read" she called to the tiger youkai.

"Right away Milady" the female called with a smile in her eyes, their Lady had returned and despite her initial anger, a bath was just what the younger female needed, with her task Natsumeru sped out of the kitsune's room and headed to the library.

Ten minutes later the tiger returned and headed straight for the door that was Kagome's personal bathroom "Here you go Lady Kagome" Natsumeru smiled brightly and the kitsune returned that smile with a fond one "How did you're trip fare" the tiger questioned as she untied Kagome's long hair from the braid.

Kagome yawned tiredly "It went as well as to be expected but I didn't realize Sesshomaru's father was a big arrogant jerk, for heaven's sake he kissed me and we don't even know each other" she frowned as tears gathered in her eyes.

Natsumeru frowned inwardly, poor Kagome the girl just didn't know how to handle a guys attention "Don't worry about it so much for now Milady, lunch will be soon and you'll get to see how you're family has been faring since they started living in the estate" she made small conversation.

At the mention of the kitsune's ningen family, her chocolate brown eyes lit up "Yeah that's right, how is Souta and my grandfather doing how about my mother has she found something she likes" Kagome chattered forgetting all about her earlier sadness.

"Souta has taken to sticking rather close to Higashigawa-san, he has started learning how to fight little by little, you're grandfather, crazy old feller but nice has been sulking lately, none of us can figure out why and Satomi-san is very kind to us all, helping out with chores when she doesn't need to" the tiger explained as she brushed through the long hair Kagome had.

A small giggle filled the air from Kagome "Ah I sort of expected that from my mom and otouto, but I think I know what's wrong with my grandfather, it's getting him to admit it that's the difficult part" the kitsune announced remembering how her grandfather had looked at Kaede.

Natsumeru stood "There you go Milady, oh before I forget Koware-san has had her hatchlings and they are growing quite well, Kouga-san and Ayame-san came by a week ago to announce their pregnancy" she listed before leaving her lady to relax in her bath for a bit longer.

Kagome couldn't contain her happiness, everyone was having their little ones, though it made her slightly jealous, Shippou was all she needed for the moment, twenty minutes later she decided it was time to get out of the bath and she dressed in one of her dark blue sleeping yukata's.

Sesshomaru was going as fast as he could to reach Kagome's room before it was to late, he knew what would happen when the kitsune found his father in her bedroom without having permission to be there, he skidded to a halt in front of the doors to Kagome's room and jumped back just in time.

Ten minutes before hand, Kagome stepped out of her personal bathroom running a hand through her extremely long blue/black locks, her eyes were closed but when she opened them, her happiness faded away "What are you doing in my room Lord Touga" Kagome put a hand on her hip.

The inudaiyoukai smiled as charmingly as he could "Come now Kagome dear, I wanted to speak with you alone there are things we need to talk about and we've put them off for a week and a half" Touga raised his hands not realizing Kagome was gearing up.

"Oh like how you kissed me without reason, we don't know each other Lord Touga, I may have brought you back to life but that's as far as our relationship goes" Kagome spewed and Touga leaned back growing wary.

"I do apologize about that, but you didn't really give me much of a chance to apologize earlier" Touga pressed on despite the tension growing around them, Kagome flashed him a scowl and he swallowed thickly "Look Kagome, we were made for each other, soul mates you could say so stop fighting it" he took a step forward and was knocked back.

Kagome looked positively furious again "Like I believe that crock a bullshit, Soul Mates don't exist, and you certainly aren't mine if they did, I don't deserve anyone" the kitsune curled in on herself "Now if you would kindly get out of my room" Kagome snapped pointing her clawed finger at the door.

Touga was slowly growing angry himself, why was she resisting him, the fates had said she would be the perfect woman for him and yet he hadn't even gotten to have a proper conversation with her yet "No" Touga growled lowering himself on the mattress.

Chocolate brown eyes widened before hardening in anger "No" Kagome was livid, she had moved past fury and was to the point of no return "Guess again you arrogant ass" she pushed her barrier outwards and knocked the inudaiyoukai through the door destroying it.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY TO ENTER THIS KAGOME'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOU'RE BODY AND YOU'LL STAY IN THE MEDICAL WING FOR AS LONG AS NEEDED" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru looked down at his father then back to the furious Kagome, servant's and the kitsune's ningen family along with the council anyone else filtered into the hall to find out what was going on before deciding it was none of their business.

Kagome didn't stick around as she created a barrier over her now destroyed door "Anyone that dares enter this one's room without permission will pay the consequences" she snarled stalking out the door to her personal gardens and it slammed shut behind her with a resounding clack.

Touga groaned that had hurt like the dickens, "Well done Father" Sesshomaru's voice taunted "Now you know why you don't piss off a True Alpha Female" the younger daiyoukai chuckled darkly before turning on his heel and heading down the hall to his room.

"Oh and Father, it's best if you stay with me in my room" Sesshomaru paused before disappearing into a room eight doors down, Touga pouted, how the hell had things degenerated so quickly, then he realized it was due to his own stubbornness that he had gotten thrown out of Kagome's rooms.

So instead of trying to fix the situation, he stood and limped slightly down the hall to his son's room that had an extra bed already within, Touga sighed and lay down on his side, the rest of the day passed by quietly with Kagome not even showing her face choosing to hide away in her rooms for the day.


	19. Chapter 18 Changes in the Wind

The next morning after the packs return Kagome woke feeling absolutely terrible, the fates had visited her in her dreams and she realized how terrible she had been to the big dai she had revived, so she was resolved to apologize, with that in mind Kagome bathed and dressed in one of her favorite kimono's.

"Do you really think Lord Touga will accept my apology for yesterday's actions" Kagome bit her lip as Natsumeru and Mitsumeru braided her hair and tied it in a bun before fitting her headband and hair sticks in her hair.

Natsumeru and Mitsumeru shared a smile "Of course Lady Kagome, which reminds me now that you have returned, you're duties will be switched up, so now you'll be dealing with patrols, skirmishes on the lands, and anything else in between" Mitsumeru responded.

"Oh really, which reminds me do you know where I can find Ramei-san and Kozui-san, I'm in need of two military advisers as the council has so told me" Kagome listed as they headed from her personal rooms to the dining room where everyone was already seated.

Touga jumped up when she appeared "Lady Kagome, I must speak with you at once" he bowed his head properly and the kitsune jumped back in surprise before looking around, her brown eyes sought out familiar golden and Sesshomaru nodded.

"This way" Kagome nodded her head to the hall and together the two youkai left "Look Lord Touga, I'm sorry about the way I behaved yesterday, it was wrong of me to treat you like that, but you've got to understand that you don't just kiss a girl without reason, even if we are and I'm not saying we are, soul mates" she chattered nervously.

Golden eyes narrowed in fondness, there was the girl he remembered, sweet, kind, and very precious to a lot of people "Do not worry so much Lady Kagome, I merely wished to apologize as well, Sesshomaru has apprised me of many things" Touga was quick to apologize as well.

Before Kagome could speak up again "And as such I have decided to do a bit of traveling to immerse myself and re-familiarize myself with this world" he continued taking the kitsune's hand in his own and to her surprise dropped a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Lord Touga, you don't have to leave just because of something I did" even as she said the words, her heart broke a little further, Touga wasn't like his youngest son, he wasn't an arrogant jerk, he simply saw things in black and white and instead of wasting time went after something he wanted.

Which happened to be her not that she quite understood it very well, but the bottom line of it all was she didn't want him to leave just because she had been a bitch "Nonsense Lady Kagome, this has nothing to do with you and more to do with myself, I feel as if I don't quite fit in with this new future I've found myself in" Touga smiled before heading into the dining hall again.

When he was gone, Kagome's face dropped and no longer feeling hungry decided to head to the main hall in hopes the council or someone had done as she asked and found the two elemental youkai she wanted as her military advisers.

In the dining room, Sesshomaru's golden eyes kept straying to the door "Father where is Kagome" he creased his forehead in concern when the kitsune did not appear after several minutes, the older daiyoukai looked up before realizing.

"I do not know, I was certain she was a few steps behind me after our enlightening conversation in the hall" Touga lowered his fork wondering what he had done now to make the girl skip breakfast, Sesshomaru sighed and finished off his plate to go in search of the girl he claimed as sister of his heart.

He found her in the main hall setting up patrol times for the guard now that they were strong enough and sending them out with teams of five to guard all along her borders, when he entered the hall Kagome looked straight at him with an excited smile.

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm doling out patrol times isn't it exciting" Kagome giggled much to everyone's amusement, their lady sure was strange but none of them would complain, they knew if anything happened she would step up to the plate and defend them all.

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes in confusion "Kagome has my father done something untoward you again" he questioned stepping up the few steps to her throne and sitting down in the chair that appeared for his use.

"No why would you think that" Kagome got a little defensive before sighing "He's leaving, and I can't help but think it was something I did, I mean come on after this last week and a half I don't blame him but I feel so terrible" she rambled expressing her worries with the dai she came to see as family.

Golden eyes filled with understanding "Ah Kagome, it is nothing that you have done, Father is a traveler and to fully understand the world he woke up in, he feels as if he must travel to re-familiarize himself with the lands, do not take it to heart" Sesshomaru gave the kitsune a small smile.

Breathing a little easier in relief, Kagome's tensed shoulders relaxed completely "Thank you Sesshomaru, you really know what a person needs sometimes even if they don't realize what they need themselves" she murmured in a tone full of sisterly affection.

"Ah Lady Kagome, Tomo-san from the village to the North is here" Yuutsuna, the turtle youkai announced as she passed by drawing Kagome from her conversation with Sesshomaru, the dai fell silent as he listened to Kagome deal with her ningen subjects.

The Head of the Village Tomo stepped forward and bowed respectfully "Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you well and back in the Eastern Lands, you're dragon friend is very kind, but that is not my problem today" he started before his hands shook lightly.

"We've had an infestation of small youkai lately and they've completely destroyed our food stock for the winter, I hate to ask but do you think you can send a few of you're strongest warriors to deal with these youkai and somehow get us new supplies before winter hits" Tomo questioned nervously.

Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes "Absolutely Tomo, Higashigawa-san, who is available right now that I haven't sent out on patrol" she gestured for the male kitsune to come forward, he smiled kindly before handing over a scroll filled with names, most had check marks beside them.

"Tell Ni, Deru and Bankotsu they are needed in Tomo's village right away and how many people are in you're village, how many supplies do you think you'll need" Kagome ordered before turning back to the Head of the Northern Village on her lands.

Tomo gave a sigh of relief "There are approximately forty ningen in the village and we'll need at least five barrels of fruits and vegetables, along with any bread that can be spared, so maybe five of that as well" he got eager as he bartered for the least amount needed.

The kitsune frowned and looked to the side at Sesshomaru he raised a silver brow "And how soon do you need these supplies, winter is a long ways off after all" Kagome questioned when she realized she would get no help from the dai.

"Not for awhile at least and we still have our crops to tend as well, so maybe just a week before winter actually hits" Tomo announced and Kagome nodded before scribbling something down on a scroll and handing it to Shuri who was passing by nose buried in an ancient looking scroll.

Just then Bankotsu, Ni and Deru barreled into the main hall "You called for us Lady Kagome" the two kitsune's were out of breath but Bankotsu didn't look as if he had just run a marathon across the estate grounds and through the halls as well.

"Yes I did, Tomo here is in need of some assistant, small youkai are destroying his village's supplies, speaking off, I'll will be able to get ten of everything you asked for before winter" she paused to smile at Tomo before looking at three of her warriors.

"And once you're finished with the small youkai, make you're rounds to the other villages and see if they are having the same problems" Kagome concluded and the trio headed off with a shocked Tomo following slowly behind them, it would take a few days but she was sure she would succeed.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly "You certainly do have a way with words Kagome" he shook his head in amusement before his golden eyes flickered to the door where the kitsune's ningen brother charged through wielding a short sword.

"Sis, look what Higashigawa-san gave me to practice with" Souta shouted, the servants and guards moving around him use to his exuberance, Kagome flashed the boy a bright smile as she rose from her throne and walked the few steps down to greet him with a hug.

Once she released him "That is a very nice sword Souta-otouto" Kagome complimented running her hand over the blade and realizing it was brand new, it reminded her of something "Akushu-san, do you think you could find me Megane-san, if he hasn't left yet" the kitsune ordered and spider youkai headed off in search of the kuma.

Souta pouted "So when am I going to get real lessons, you know Higashigawa can only teach me so much before he has to run off to deal with some problem" he sighed as he followed Kagome back up to her throne, it was slightly scary realizing how much power his sister held in her tiny hands.

"I'm getting to that don't rush me Souta-otouto" Kagome smiled before focusing her attention on the two elemental youkai she had kept her eye on over the months, Ramei and Kozui stopped in front of the marble steps before they lowered to a knee.

"Lady Kagome you called for us" Kozui, the earth and water elemental spoke up bravely, this was only their true second meeting with their Lady and to be honest it made them a little worried, after that little test she had given them.

The kitsune took a deep breath "Yes, I've watched you grow over the months since you started in the guard, you two are excellent strategists and have become stronger and more cunning as the months flew by, which is why I've decided to promote you" Kagome started before holding up her hand.

"You'll still be working closely with Higashigawa-san, but also the council and Koware-chan, you two will be my military advisers" she finished before gesturing for Shuri and Yuutsuna who had returned to show them to their new quarters in the western wing.

The two elemental youkai followed after the council shocked to the core, the minute they left, Megane barreled through the doors "Milady do you have another request is it just as exciting" the bear youkai skidded to a halt in front of the steps.

Souta blinked in confusion before looking at the silver haired youkai that sat next to his sister "What's going on, I though sis said she was going to do something" he asked softly so as not to disturb anyone or Kagome's current conversation.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little boy "Boy" he acknowledged "Kagome is most likely consulting with Megane-san to do as you've asked, give her a moment and listen well" Sesshomaru pointed and Souta spun on his heel to listen as instructed.

"Yes Megane-san, I've another request of you, it's going to be a little different and I've got the designs all drawn, but it's a school for youkai and ningen alike, I don't know how the other lands are run, nor do I presume to know but the Eastern Lands are going to be different" Kagome announced with an air of finality.

"What exactly is it that you are proposing that all ningen and youkai in the Eastern Lands get along, so that there are no more hatred between the species" Megane questioned getting extremely interested in the new idea the kitsune had come up with.

Kagome nodded glad someone understood "Exactly, people and youkai alike need to know that they are not as bad as people or youkai make them out to be, nor are hanyou an abomination, just because you are born with the blood of a ningen and youkai doesn't make you any lesser than everybody else" she explained.

Sesshomaru wanted to ignore the conversation but Kagome made a valid point, it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that their father had mated with a ningen thus he was born a half youkai, he had been taking his anger out on the boy for so long that he didn't even know which way was right or wrong.

As Megane went to speak and announce his desire to build the school, Kagome's mother and grandfather appeared in the hall Satomi was carrying Shippou in her arms, the little kit jumped down and with a soft pop transformed into his fox form "Look Kaa-san I can transform now" Shippou announced with glee.

Kagome smiled but kept most of her attention on Megane "My Lady I would be honored to build this school for you, is there a specific place you want it built" the bear youkai chattered on and on, the kitsune female nodded as Shippou jumped in her lap despite her mothers scolding him not to.

"In between the Aoiro Estate and Tomo's village, I've already gotten permission from the Head Man himself and that's where the first trial school will go" Kagome stated before handing over the designs for the building, Megane bowed before rushing out to gather his crew.

Satomi came forward "Oh this is so exciting, it's been really nice here and everyone is just so kind" the woman gushed happily before pointing at the grumpy old man "But Father here has a request" Satomi laughed softly.

Kagome hopped up "You want to go see Kaede don't you Grandpa" she guessed to everyone still in the main hall's amusement the elder turned bright red avoiding his granddaughters knowing gaze, before heaving a sigh and nodding.

"Yes, I've taken a liking to that old woman so is it safe, or possible" Toya asked not quite sure how he was going to get back to the village even if he was allowed, Kagome tapped her lip in contemplation before her eyes widened.

"Well it is possible, but how would you like it if Kaede-san came here to visit, she's getting on in her years, and I've the perfect idea for her to find a replacement" Kagome clapped her hands together giddily causing Sesshomaru's hair to raise on the back of his neck in warning.

The daiyoukai frowned "What are you planning Kagome" Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes as the kitsune smiled innocently, he didn't believe it for a moment and Kagome pouted before finally deciding to share her idea.

"What if we started training the next generation miko's here in the eastern lands and dispersed them once they'd completed their six month training all over the lands to protect youkai and villages from bad youkai" Kagome explained.

Everyone paused at that, why had no one ever come up with such an idea before, that way dark miko wouldn't be produced thus keeping the lands as safe as possible "My Lady, I do believe that is a brilliant plan" Koware scurried forward carrying two of her hatchlings while Jaken carried the other two.

No one was prepared for the squeal that came from the kitsune "Oh Koware-chan, they are absolutely adorable" Kagome scooped one of the kappa hatchlings up and ran a gentle finger over it's beak, the kappa chirruped in return and Kagome couldn't help but snuggle the little one.

As Kagome was fawning over the kappa hatchlings Touga entered the main hall to tell everyone that he was going to leave for awhile but he couldn't resist "You'll make an excellent mother someday Lady Kagome" he teased and the kitsune flushed bright red.

"What do you mean someday, I'm already a mother to my little Shippou-kun" Kagome gave the kappa hatchling back to her mother and grabbed Shippou up to snuggle him instead, Touga blinked before scenting the air.

"You smell untainted" Touga commented furthering Kagome's embarrassment, but it wasn't she that rebuked him instead it was Sesshomaru that growled, the older dai realized how his last words had sounded and quickly apologized "I didn't mean the words the way they sounded" he stated.

Kagome relaxed "That's alright, let me guess this is about you leaving to travel for a bit correct" she guessed and Touga nodded his head, the kitsune glanced at Sesshomaru before smiling "Sesshomaru, you should go with you're father for awhile, reacquaint yourselves" Kagome prodded.

The younger daiyoukai was going to protest remembering the last time he had left "I can handle myself, Hakari-san is here and I've grown accustomed you could say" Kagome nudged him and finally Sesshomaru took her advice before both dai's left to gather their things and pack.

Koware sighed but she was certain she'd get to see Jaken a lot "It's difficult being part of a different pack while you're mate goes out to travel" she smiled cradling her hatchlings to her chest, Kagome grimaced in realization "Don't worry Milady, I will see Jaken a lot" Koware grinned.

Everyone watched the female kappa leave the main hall to settle her hatchlings down for their nap "So back to what you were saying, how will you tell if someone has spiritual powers or not" Satomi questioned wanting to do something that could help lighten her daughter's massive work load.

"That's the easy part, all I have to do is focus and I'd be able to tell that their are several untrained miko's in the eastern lands" Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes and spread out her senses, in fact a group of them were heading straight for the Aoiro Estate.

She quickly ordered Higashigawa and Jakotsu to intercept them and find out what they wanted "And that will entice Kaede-san to step down and come visit correct" Toya Higurashi asked nearly crowing in delight at the idea.

'Well at least someone likes the idea' Kagome thought fondly as she watched her grandfather dance around in excitement "Yes Gramps at least I hope it would" she smiled before turning her attention on her mother "Mama, I've got a request to make of you" Kagome bit her lip nervously.

"Anything dear" Satomi focused her attention completely on the kitsune, she was proud of her daughter, youkai or not she was still Kagome deep down and that's all that mattered to her, she would give up her life for her children, no matter who or what they were.

Kagome sighed softly "I've been hearing a lot from the servants and what not that you've been helping them with their chores and sorting out any problems they may have, is that something you truly enjoy" she asked gently.

"Of course Kagome dear, I love to help out those in need and if lending an extra hand where it's needed in either the kitchen, or doing a bit of laundry or sorting out problems, then I'd be glad to do it and I'd thoroughly enjoy it everyday" Satomi nodded.

The kitsune breathed out "Then would you like to take over that job completely for me, of course you'll be paid three gold coins every day which will total to twenty one at the end of each week" Kagome offered not wanting to make her mother feel as if she didn't appreciate her.

The older woman nearly shook her head when she caught one of the council looking at her "That's acceptable dear, can I start right away and how many breaks do I get during the day" Satomi nodded instead and Kagome smiled brightly, Satomi knew she had made the right choice then.

"You can and three breaks, thirty minutes for the two regular and an hour lunch" Kagome listed, Satomi returned her smile before hurrying off to start her new job, to keep the servants, maids and cooks in line while Kagome was busy.

With that done, Kagome turned her attention on her grandfather "Akushu would you bring Hakari-san here, I suppose he's in his caves with Hinoko-san and Fuketsu-kun" she requested, once again the spider youkai sped off to do his lady's bidding.

Toya sighed and sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared, but then he realized it was the same exact one that had been on the pedestal with Kagome, he watched as she addressed a turtle youkai "Yuutsuna-san would you send word to Lord Yaro" Kagome questioned.

Yuutsuna looked at her lady before nodding "What is this in regards to" the turtle asked to make sure she didn't send off some bizarre letter that would in turn make the weasel youkai angry with them, the only one they had to be wary of right now was Nagemasu.

Kagome breathed in and then out "I want to make a trade, I'm sure we have several items here that would peak his interest, and I want to bring more income to the eastern lands" she stated before the turtle youkai rushed off.

"Gramps would you accompany me on a walk if you're up to it at the moment" Kagome stood, she had done quite a bit for the morning and was in need of a break, thankfully she had gotten through everything and there wouldn't be much left for the day.

The elder jumped up and followed his granddaughter out the side doors that led to a magnificent garden "Never been through here before" Toya announced quietly as they walked through a labyrinth of rose hedges and sat down on a bench in the middle of the labyrinth.

"Not many know this is here, but whenever I find myself needing a bit of alone time or just to take a break in general I always come here, isn't it beautiful Gramps" Kagome smiled leaning back and stroking her hand over the budding yellow roses, they weren't quite blooming yet but soon, very soon they would be and that would make the gardens even more beautiful.

"Aye they are Kagome" the elder leaned back to relax and enjoy the peace "Do you really think Kaede-san will accept you're request to come visit" Toya questioned after some time had passed, he hadn't realized that the Lords and Lady's of the feudal times got to be so busy and take breaks like this.

Kagome flicked her brown eyes in her grandfather's direction "I don't know Gramps, Kaede-san is a strange person, but if she has even the slightest bit of care for you then she'll jump at the chance to, oh Hakari-san" the kitsune nearly had a heart attack when the dragon youkai landed in front of her.

His aquamarine eyes were filled with amusement "You called for me Lady Kagome" Hakari questioned eyeing the elder male that was with his alpha, the kitsune cleared her throat and got her erratically beating heart under control.

"Yes do you think you could take this letter to Kaede-san in the village next to the well, just say Kagome sent you and the ningen will help you find her, no matter what don't let her say no" Kagome grinned sending the dragon youkai off with a smile.

Toya watched with some fascination as the youkai did as his granddaughter ordered "How do you do that, command everyone to do as you've asked without them complaining" he asked wanting to find out the extent of his granddaughter's new found authority.

Kagome smiled widely "Well Gramps, I'm Hakari-san's alpha, that means he is physically incapable of disobeying a direct order that comes from me, the others that are ningen in my pack all know to just obey and then everyone in the Aoiro Estate accept me as their Lady and Mistress, that's why they follow orders" she explained as she stood preparing to head back in.

Across the lands in the Western Region, Sesshomaru, his pack and his newly revived father were patrolling the borders "Tell me everything you know about Kagome" Touga ordered his eldest son, the main reason he had wanted to leave was to learn everything he could about the kitsune.

Sesshomaru was no fool "Why" he flashed his father a smug smile, realizing for once that he had the upper hand over his great and terrible father, Touga's eye twitched in irritation "So that you can woo her, that won't work Father, you have to treat her gently" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Insolent pup" Touga snorted "Why did she adopt that kit, he isn't her's by blood" he inquired curiously and got a silver brow raised in his direction "How come she doesn't just make him go back to his parents instead of leeching off of her" Touga asked.

"Father I sincerely hope you don't suggest that to Kagome's face, she is fiercely protective over the kit, and besides his parents were killed a long time ago, thus the reason she adopted him as her own" Sesshomaru answered a warning in his words.

Touga reeled back as if shocked "You mean the kit was an orphan" he asked, Sesshomaru nodded, he was glad he hadn't said anything before otherwise he might have gotten thrown out of the Aoiro Estate by an irate kitsune female.

"What about those two ningen, the monk and slayer what do they have to do with anything and why are they living on estate grounds but not in the estate if they are part of her pack" Touga questioned, he wanted to make sure he didn't make any mistakes so that he could make it to his end goal.

Sesshomaru sighed "Sango and Miroku are marvelous warriors, they've fought with Kagome many a time against the wretched half breed known as Naraku, they are two of Kagome's closest friends and are considered family to her and now pack, the reason they do not live inside the estate" he trailed off for a moment getting distracted as a snake slithered in front of him.

"Is because they are wed and Kagome gifted them with those buildings on the estate grounds for what she called as a wedding gift" Sesshomaru finished, "And from what I could tell it won't be long before more pups are born" he added with a small smirk, Kagome was an excellent Female Alpha.

A sigh escaped from the older inu's lips "And those three ningen, the boy, the older woman and the elder, who are they to Kagome" Touga pressed on, he wanted to learn everything about Kagome so that he would be better prepared when they returned.

"Kagome's ningen family, as you probably know Father, she was once human herself and lived five hundred years in the future, it was only recently that they came to live in this era" the younger inu stated in a matter of fact tone.

Touga's eye twitched "Are you trying to piss me off boy" he growled in warning getting irritated by his eldest son's lack of restraint with the way in which he spoke to him, Sesshomaru smirked before Touga realized that the younger daiyoukai had been greatly influenced by Kagome.

"And so he realizes, this one is no longer the same as you remember Father and you would do well to remember" Sesshomaru nodded curtly, just because his father had been revived didn't mean he was going to let the older dai get away with bossing him around.

Golden eyes rolled "Right so basically don't insult Kagome's family, I truly don't want to be banned from estate grounds, speaking of why would she allow to men to become wed it's absolutely disgusting" Touga sneered at the thought.

Sesshomaru shook his head, his father had much to learn about Kagome "Where she comes from males apparently get together all the time and it is much more accepted in her old era, I advise you from expressing you're disgust in front of her, she is fiercely protective over the mercenary and his partner" he warned lightly.

"Great another thing, why does Kagome have to be one of the most complex female's, I've ever had the pleasure of meeting" his head dropped into his hands as a groan filled the air, Touga was feeling quite miserable again and this time it wasn't anything he had done, it was him learning more about the kitsune on a more personal level.

A chuckle escaped from Sesshomaru's lips "She's always been like that never backing down from a fight and being courageous" the younger dai smiled lightly, she was one of those people he would protect to the death and he would go willingly for his ward as well.

Another groan came from Touga "Is there anything she enjoys, what of her favorite colors, I have a hard time finding that she likes the color blue that much, what of her dislikes, does she have anyone she likes currently" the older dai rattled off question after question and Sesshomaru sighed.

'This is going to be one long trip' he thought inwardly "Kagome loves to travel as well, and spending time with her loved ones, she especially enjoys being the lady over the Eastern Regions" Sesshomaru smirked at the last little bit surprising Touga.

But before the older inu could talk, Sesshomaru continued "Currently blue and it's many variations are indeed Kagome's favorite color, hence the markings and the estate name the Aoiro Estate, where as before it was called the Midoriiro estate" he concluded the second question.

Face twitching at seeing all that blue, Touga shook his head just accepting it as it was, he certainly wasn't going to fight Kagome over it after she had obviously put so much thought into becoming the Lady of the East.

"As for her dislikes, that's over a mile wide, but just to name a few, she can't stand anyone belittling hanyou, she doesn't like it when people hurt those close to her, Kagome also hates it when people pick on the weak" Sesshomaru chuckled to his father's amusement.

A little sigh escaped from Touga yet again, so much information, but he had a couple of months to learn everything "And what of the last question I asked you" Touga lifted his head to stare his eldest son straight in the eyes.

Sesshomaru remained stony faced as he remembered to that night over a year ago, the night he had offered to protect Kagome and told her that the fates had a new adventure in mind for her "As of right now no one" he grumbled getting irritated at himself.

That grumble told Touga everything he needed to know and started bringing back some memories from his time spent with the fates, he had watched how Inuyasha had carelessly shattered the young girls heart and how Sesshomaru had taken over watching Kagome as a silent protector.

"It's quite alright boy, you don't have to say anymore" Touga clapped his eldest son on the shoulder as they made their rounds in another part of the Western Lands, this place would always be home to him and when he finally managed to convince Kagome to be his this is where they would be returning to.

Suddenly Sesshomaru took off like a rocket leaving Touga in the dust, a moment later he returned cradling a beat up male nekomata in his arms "Jaken take this one to Kagome she will know what to do" the younger dai handed the unconscious nekomata to the kappa and soon they were gone.

"That reminds me why does Kagome wear a mokomoko and have a gami servant" Touga narrowed his eyes sternly at his son, he had his suspicions but he would wait to hear them before he scolded his son for doing such a thing.

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh "Father it's really quite simple, Kagome is an Alpha Female, the fates were turning her into one and I thought it wise to give her such a gift, and the gami was the fates idea as well" the younger dai stated in a matter of fact way.

Touga growled "Boy you really are testing me aren't you, only those of royal inu blood are allowed to wear a mokomoko, you know that you fool" the older dai snapped, Touga was prepared to rant further but Sesshomaru sent him a icy glare.

"Father I thought you of all people would understand, Kagome may not be of royal inu blood, but she has worked hard this past year to earn her position, that in itself is enough" Sesshomaru stated flatly getting fed up with his father's antics and falling silent.

The old inudaiyoukai slammed his mouth shut realizing that Sesshomaru was very protective over the kitsune female he had his eye on, and truthfully there was no harm in her wearing a mokomoko so long as she was in the position she was currently in.

While the two dai's were patrolling the Western Lands, Kagome was meeting with three young miko in the main hall of the Aoiro Estate, Jakotsu and Higashigawa had returned with the three girls in tow and now they were before her.

"Please Lady Kagome, we beg of you help us learn the ways of becoming a full fledged miko" the triplet sisters begged the kitsune having heard of her legendary powers from the North that one time when Kagome and Sango had been on their own making gifts for Koware.

The kitsune blinked her brown eyes in surprise "I'll accept on a few conditions, would you be willing to stay within the Estate unless I send you out on personal business and train any other miko's that come into these walls" Kagome started holding up her hands.

"Second you must swear to fully commit yourselves to never commit a wrongful act against any youkai after you complete you're training and you must teach this to future generation miko" the kitsune continued impressing a lot of the servants with her conditions.

"And finally, if for any reason you decide that you don't want to train under me and leave, then please for the sake of the Eastern Lands do not come back, it will be to dangerous" Kagome finished her chocolate brown eyes staring the three girls down.

Choko the oldest with her green eyes and blonde hair, the only one to have her mother's hair color stepped forward "We understand Lady Kagome, and we, my sister's and I accept you're terms and conditions to be trained under you" the young girl bowed her head before nudging her sisters in the side.

Kokoa the middle sister with blue eyes and black hair nodded eagerly "Of course and we promise to train especially hard, we know how hard the miko training is back home but out here on our own it will be on an entirely new level" she chattered getting excited for the newest challenge.

And finally Natti the youngest sister who had green eyes and black hair smiled shyly but followed her two slightly elder sister's lead "Right, we'll try so hard that we'll surprise you Kagome-sensei" she chose to address her knew teacher with a different titled and got eye rolls.

Kagome smiled "Good, also you'll be learning how to fight with more than just bow and arrows, just in case a bad youkai get's to close you'd be useless" the kitsune grinned as she leaped from her pedestal to land in front of her new apprentices, this is exactly what would make Kaede change her mind about things.

"Now as it's quite late in the day, Yuutsuna would you escort these three to some quarters and tomorrow we'll settle them in more permanent rooms" Kagome stretched her arms high above her head as she headed down the halls Natsumeru and Mitsumeru on her heels.

Kokoa watched the kitsune female disappear down a side hall and pout slightly "Lady Kagome-sensei sure is neat, how do you think she retained her miko powers after being turned into a youkai, and did you get a look at the cute guys" she squealed softly to her sisters and the turtle youkai's amusement.

Yuutsuna rolled her eyes, little girls were cute but more than a handful, she smiled softly wishing someday little kit's would be running up and down the estate halls, that would be the day, Kagome was an excellent mother and everyone could see it that she wished to have another someday.

As everyone in the Aoiro Estate got settled down for the night Hakari had arrived in the village Kagome frequented, his aquamarine eyes wide, he had nothing but good intentions so did he just walk through the barrier or wait until someone escorted him.

His question was answered "Are you one of Kagome-san's friends, if you are please come in" a village girl waved her hand and beckoned him through the barrier, Hakari tensed until he reached the other side "Kagome-san put that up because something happened, its quite safe unless you have bad intentions" the girl smiled before hurrying off as someone called her name.

Wishing he were home in his caves Hakari crossed his arms and started forward, none of the villagers even seemed to consider him a threat despite his less than human features, that was all about to come to a stop as an elder woman stepped in front of him.

"What do ye want, why are ye here youkai" Kaede narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of the dragon who had invaded her village, though if he had gotten through Kagome's barrier he couldn't be all that bad after all.

Hakari sighed softly "Would you happen to be Kaede-san" the dragon paused and the old woman didn't hesitate to nod "Wonderful, I bring news from Lady Kagome, as one of her most trusted, she entrusted me with a message and a task" he handed over a folded piece of paper.

Kaede took the parchment and scanned it's contents before folding it away with a sigh "I'm afraid I can't accept if I were to leave now then that would be considered abandoning my post" she stated turning to head back into her hut.

The dragon rubbed his face tiredly "I'm afraid if I returned without you Kaede-san, Lady Kagome would have my hide and scales as a form of punishment and she did instruct me not to let you say no, plus there is something there that wishes to see you" Hakari tried to reason with the old woman.

At the last words, Kaede turned "And just who is it that wishes to see these old bones" she raised a brow at the dragon youkai wanting to find out how far he would go to procure her permission to go to the Eastern Lands to visit Kagome.

Hakari smirked "Ah Toya-san, Lady Kagome's grandfather, I believe he has been moping about lately missing you're presence" he announced swiftly and his smirked widened as he realized that mentioning the male was exactly what he should have mentioned in the beginning.

Kaede glanced around and got nods of encouragement "Oh alright ye win youkai, take me to the Eastern Lands" she groaned "But on the morrow" Kaede gave her own smirk before leading the dragon into her hut for a night of rest.


	20. Chapter 19 Creeping Darkness

The next morning after he had arrived in the village near the Bone Eaters well Hakari awoke feeling odd, this place was very calming, his eyes cut to the old woman Kaede as she padded about in her tiny little hut, if she was the priestess of this village why didn't she have better accommodations.

"Ah awake are ye, come eat up then we shall be on our way, shan't make Kagome-san wait any longer" Kaede grumbled as she thrust a fish and some rice into his clawed hands and sat down to eat herself to the dragon's amusement.

Though he kept it to himself, despite Kaede moaning and groaning about leaving, Hakari could tell that the old woman was secretly excited to get to do a bit of traveling and see Toya, Kagome's grandfather and the kitsune herself.

With that in mind he quickly ate before neatly stacking his dishes and waited for Kaede to finish once she had they stepped out of her old hut and headed to the forest outside of Kagome's barrier, that's where Hakari encountered his first problem.

"Lady Kaede, we'll have to fly, I don't have a cloud like Lady Kagome or Lord Sesshomaru so I'll have to carry you" Hakari grimaced and Kaede blanched in realization, she went to shake her head "I realize it's not very comforting but I shall not drop you" he tried he really did.

"Can't we just walk, how far is it to the Eastern Lands on foot" Kaede sighed really not wanting to be stuck in the air for any long periods of time, she was a ground person and that was that, but she also saw where the dragon was coming from.

At that Hakari heaved a sigh "We could but it would take us a week and a half, and I'm pretty sure Kagome wanted us to return right away" he explained and Kaede slumped her shoulders in defeat "I assure you that you will enjoy this" Hakari offered again.

Kaede crossed her eyes in annoyance and sulked slightly "Very well then youkai ye can carry me" she groaned and suddenly she was in the air, her eyes automatically clenched shut before ever so slowly she peeked them open to gaze at the surroundings 'Maybe this isn't so bad' Kaede thought fondly.

In the Western Lands, Sesshomaru and Touga were watching Rin run about collecting strange items "Rin what are you doing" the younger dai called to his ward to Touga's amusement, it was still so bizarre to him after all that his eldest son, the one who had hated humans was taking care of a ningen child.

The little girl glanced at her Lord before a wide grin spread across her lips "Rin wants to make something for Kagome-nee-chan" Rin announced as she grabbed up the latest item which happened to be some small flowers and twisted them in a circle.

"What are you going to make for Kagome" Touga asked curiously addressing the child for what seemed the first time, Rin gave a start in surprise, her brown eyes so like Kagome's widened before the little girl fidgeted shyly.

Rin took a deep breath "Rin hears a voice in here" she tapped her head "Called themselves the fates, said they wanted to reward Kagome-nee-chan for all her hard work in one other way and chose me" she continued to Sesshomaru exasperation.

"So Rin is making a charm bracelet that will protect onee-chan from evil curses and the like but Rin will need you're help Lord Sesshomaru" Rin got out before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, the younger dai came to stop in front of her and she looked down avoiding his gaze.

Touga watched carefully as Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on the little girls head "What do you need from me Rin, I will help you create this item" the dai announced softly rubbing his wards head, she was such a good girl and it pained him that she was drug all over hell just for him.

A wide smile from ear to ear came to Rin's face and Touga rolled his golden eyes wondering where his cold hearted son had gone "A fang" the child exclaimed before reaching up and touching one of the fangs that poke out from Sesshomaru's upper lip.

Touga whipped around "Absolutely not, you will not waste anything more, you've already given that girl a mokomoko a fang is out of the question" he stated smirking inwardly, he was joking of course but he wanted to see how far Sesshomaru would go.

Sesshomaru raised a silver brow and reached up yanking a tooth out of his mouth, it was quickly replaced with a new one and then he handed the one he had removed to Rin "Well take you to Totosai's later" he gave the little girl a small smile before moving forward.

The older daiyoukai's jaw dropped and Rin giggled heading after her Lord, Touga sighed this world that he had woken up in is a very strange place 'A very strange place indeed' he thought to himself as walked after his son and his ward.

In the Aoiro Estate, two things happened simultaneously, one Jaken burst through the main hall doors just as Kagome was walking down the steps that led to her throne, a pure white male nekomata cradled in his arms, and Koware let out a shout of horror.

The second thing that happened was Hakari arrived in the main hall with Kaede in his arms and he set the old miko down just as Kagome leaped forward and plucked the nekomata out of Jaken's arms, healing reiki already in her hands and healing him as quickly as possible.

And as the saying goes, third times the charm, Natsumeru charged into the main hall "Lady Kagome that youkai the one in the medical wing is awake" she announced breathlessly, it took a moment to regain her breath before she continued.

"He's kicking up a fuss and he's already injured two of the youkai stationed in the room acting as you're medics" Natsumeru grimaced, Kagome let out a long suffering sigh, of course the minute she chooses a moment to take a break everything happens at once.

Instead of complaining she takes a deep breath and starts barking orders "Okay Natsumeru take this one to my room, Kegawa-chan will know what to do, Mitsumeru, take Lady Kaede to my grandfathers room, Hakari stay here and thank you Jaken" Kagome stated before flashing a smile at the male kappa.

"Milord found him, I was only entrusted with the task of bringing him here" Jaken bowed before the kitsune/miko before his large bulbous eyes strayed to the right and he took in the sight of his beautiful mate, unable to stop himself he found himself walking forward to stand before her.

The two kappa stared at each other for sometime until Shuri cleared his throat "Koware-san, we have some things to speak about" he reminded, the female kappa sighed flashed Jaken a happy smile and turned on her heel to conduct her duties as one of Kagome's advisors.

Kagome stalked down the halls of her estate to the medical wing she'd created and slammed the shogi door open with a loud clack startling those within "Hiten" she growled, the thunder demon froze inches away from scratching some poor hapless lower youkai and lowered his head.

"Wen..." is all he managed to get out before he felt like he was suffocating as Kagome unleashed her killing intent into the air, his red eyes widened and he clawed as his throat until that suffocating aura is hidden once again behind a undetectable barrier.

His brain caught and he gasped gulping in air greedily as Kagome leaned against the wall with a irritatingly smug smile playing on the corners of her lips "As you're Alpha Hiten you have to do exactly as I say" she started innocently.

"My first order to you Hiten, is that you are Forbidden from attacking anyone in or on this estate, or the grounds" Kagome snapped harshly and the thunder demon flinched, she ignored this and turned to the youkai he'd injured and easily healed them with a blast from chiryo-ho.

She didn't spare him so much as another glance as she instantly healed the rest of his wounds and then left the medical wing, glad that, that was over, Kagome sighed heading to the dining hall where everyone was already gathered.

Sango's brown eyes lit up as she saw her best friend/sister "Kagome-ch...Lady Kagome" she called ecstatically, she couldn't wait to share her news with the kitsune/miko, she and Miroku had only found out because of some of the more nose sensitive youkai living in the estate.

"Yes Sango-chan" Kagome turned in the last demon slayers direction, when the older girl waved her over she smiled widely and walked in Sango's direction, by the time she was standing completely next to one of her oldest friends, Kagome already had an idea of what was going on but didn't say anything.

The ebony haired woman took a deep breath "Well Lady Kagome, you should be happy to know that Miroku and I are going to have a baby, well according to some of the youkai, there are two babies in my womb" Sango announced.

Kagome clapped her hands together and let out a soft squeal "Oh Sango-chan I'm so happy for you and Miroku, congratulations and if you ever need any help just let me know" she grinned placing her clawed hand gently on Sango's stomach before finally heading to her seat as Zengo brought in lunch.

Once she sat down, her grandfather followed by the happiest she'd ever seen the woman, Kaede came into the dining hall to have lunch, resolved to speak to the old woman, Kagome settled into her seat at the head of the table and waited patiently as Zengo placed her food before her and uncovered it.

"Today we have fried dumplings with sesame seed chicken and some noodles with shrimp, courtesy of Miss Satomi" the bird demon explained pointing out the various food items "I do hope they are to you're tastes" Zengo bowed low body tensed.

Her lips curved upwards "Oh relax Zengo-san, I trust my mother quite well, she is an excellent cook and you will learn greatly from her" Kagome teased bringing a blush and a sheepish smile to the youkai's cheeks and lips.

Laughter filled the air and Zengo cleared his throat and stood up straight "Well enjoy" he stated before leaving the dining hall, Kagome snickered quietly before taking a bite of her lunch prompting everyone else to do the same until the maids were coming in to clear away the table and start preparing for dinner.

Before Kaede and Toya could sneak off "Lady Kaede, I wish to speak with you" Kagome murmured coming to stand before the duo, her grandfather immediately started pouting and she rolled her eyes inwardly at the childish behavior.

"Of course child, what do ye have need of me for" Kaede faced the kitsune/miko curiosity clear in her one eye, she knew if it hadn't been important Kagome wouldn't have called her away from the village and her duties as the miko there.

Kagome nodded and gestured at the doors signaling that she wanted to talk alone, thankfully Kaede got the hint "This Kagome apologizes, but this is very important" she started glancing sideways at the old woman, she definitely was getting on in her years and soon it would be impossible for her to even move around.

She nodded having expected that much "Go on Kagome" Kaede prodded hoping the girl would get to the point of why she had to come all the way here, it obviously wasn't just to visit the old man she had grown attached to that much was obvious.

Kagome rubbed her hands together nervously "I have a plan" she paused "To train the future generation miko here in the Eastern Lands, in my estate, and then disperse them to the other lands" she continued after getting another nod.

Well that wasn't something she had expected "Okay and you want me to stay here and train them" Kaede asked getting this sinking suspicion that she was completely wrong, as she suspected, Kagome shook her head immediately the minute she suggested it.

"Oh heavens no, that will be my job, what I'm proposing Lady Kaede" Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall and faced the woman she'd come to see as a grandmother over the years "Is that when one of these miko finish their miko training that you choose one as you're successor" she continued.

"And step down and come live here in the Eastern Lands, after all you're hard work Lady Kaede you deserve to live out the rest of you're life in peace with whoever you choose, and I know being a miko has interfered with that" she finished.

Kaede really hadn't been expecting that at all and she couldn't help it as she rushed forward to embrace the girl she'd seen as family for a long, long time "Oh child, you really know what to say to get these old bones moving" Kaede murmured hugging Kagome as tight as she dared.

After several minutes she pulled away "Do you already have young miko in training" Kaede questioned and Kagome nodded with a bright smile, "May I meet those that have captured you're attention" Kaede asked and the kitsune grinned.

"This way, they are probably out on the first or second training field, practicing" Kagome shook her head, those three girls were really close and it would be hard to separate them, but she knew for a fact that they would be able to bring about great change to the feudal era.

Sure enough the three young girls were on the first training field practicing shooting arrows that had no power behind them "Choko, Kokoa, Natti" Kagome called drawing their attention, their bows crashed to the ground and they hastily made their way over to her.

"Kagome-sensei" the youngest Natti chirped "Did you see I was the only one to be able to shoot the target" she stuck her tongue out at her older sisters as they pulled a face at her, however the three of them squeaked in surprise as Kagome put a hand on her hip and stared them down.

That was enough and she finally relaxed "Now girls, this is Lady Kaede from the village on the edge of the Western Lands, the village near the bone eaters well" Kagome started gesturing at the old woman by her side, when the three young girls blinked in confusion she sighed.

"I'll tell you later, in a couple hours when we start you're regular lessons, I do believe I'm needed in the main hall" Kagome looked at the sun "Feel free to explore Lady Kaede or find my grandfather" she added in there teasingly before prancing off to complete her duties.

Yuutsuna met her at the doors "Lady Kagome, Lord Yaro has sent you a message of most importance to you're idea of trading" the turtle youkai started in immediately following her lady as the kitsune walked up the short flight of steps to her throne.

"Good tell me Yuutsuna what does Lord Yaro have to say" Kagome ordered lightly relaxing into the padded throne, she hated it but she did have to keep up appearances after all and sitting on just a pillow wasn't really regal and refined.

The turtle nodded "Right, he says he would be pleased to meet with you in a weeks time to discuss different items to trade, and that he hopes everything is going well" Yuutsuna read off the scroll that had come from the Lord of the Norths official messenger.

Kagome nodded pleased that the weasel didn't have any problems with her "Good, send a message with, wait a second who is our official messenger for the East" she paused mid sentence to inquire about who took messages back and forth between the other lands for the East.

Yuutsuna blinked her red eyes as amusement broke the serious atmosphere "I'm not quite sure Milady, I believe he is a young ogre by the name of Ikimono" she explained, she'd have to check with someone to make sure she was right.

"Okay, well then send a message with Ikimono-san agreeing with the date of meeting, also include a short message of warning about Nagemasu, I'd rather have allies at my back" Kagome breathed as she finished what she wanted written down in the message.

The female turtle youkai nodded scribbling down a message at a fast pace as she left the main hall to do as her lady had asked, once she was gone Kagome relaxed in her padded throne, now that she wasn't constantly running around building up trust with everyone in the estate, it was nice being able to relax.

And then suddenly she felt rather mischievous, so with a quiet snicker that the servants in the room ignored because they were use to random bursts of laughter from the kitsune, Kagome stood took out a leaf "Transform" she called placing a transparency transformation over herself.

No one said anything as the doors mysteriously opened their lady's laughter trailing through the main hall before those doors shut cutting off the giggles, Kagome sneaked along the wall as she looked for the perfect target to play a prank on, she had to practice after all with her fox magic.

What better way to do that than to pull of hilarious pranks, and the best part people couldn't get mad, oh yes this was perhaps the best part of being the lady over the Eastern Lands, Kagome grinned chocolate brown eyes seeking out her victim for the afternoon.

Though what she had in mind would probably make the man extremely happy, it would still bring about a great amount of hilarity, so Kagome took aim and a leaf attached itself to the back of Jakotsu's head, where he immediately sprouted long floppy bunny ears and a bunny tail.

His face went as red as an apple and Jakotsu's hands flew to his head as the person he'd been speaking to doubled over with laughter arms wound around his stomach, this drew attention and soon the servants were stopping and pointing at Jakotsu.

The man couldn't decide if he was happy he had such cute accessories or look absolutely mortified, a squeak flew from his mouth eyes flying left and right searching for the culprit but not finding them, in the end Jakotsu settled for a exasperated expression.

Seeing as she'd done enough damage to the mans pride for the afternoon, Kagome released her prank and scampered down the hall searching for another victim to play a harmless prank on, by the time she ceased her fun, she'd played a prank on three different people all with hilarious results.

With a red face from laughing for nearly two hours, Kagome headed to the training field to start a proper training schedule with her three little miko's in training, just before she exited through the doors that led to the training field, Kagome swung around and took off.

She found him with Shippou "Souta-otouto how would you like to come learn how to wield that sword of yours a little better, see if you don't have some latent spiritual powers and all that jazz" Kagome hollered to the two boys.

Like she suspected, Souta's face lit up with pure excitement "Of course you can come train to Shippou-kun" Kagome offered seeing the pout on her precious little kitsune's lips, he jumped up eager to learn something from his mother for a change.

"Wow sis you really are the best" Souta chattered as he walked through the halls by the older girls side, it sucked that she was no longer human and as such would live much longer than he, but so long as he got to grow old with her that's all that mattered.

Kagome sent the small boy a fond smile, and wondered silently how wonderful she would seem to him in a few months when her plans for the first school in the feudal era come to pass, she doubted Souta would be all that thrilled to go to school after getting out of it from the future.

"Yeah Kaa-chan you are awesome" Shippou joined in praising his mother, he secretly couldn't wait until he had little brothers and sisters to play with whenever Kagome found someone to mate with and have kits with.

She chuckled softly and ruffled his orange hair "That my Shippou is why I love you, course I love you to Souta-otouto" Kagome grinned patting the young boy on the head as well as they finally exited through the doors that led to the training grounds.

Choko, Kokoa, and Natti were still on training field one, though this time they seemed to be meditating, it was a good start "Okay you girls" Kagome called and they shot to their feet as if they were on fire all three of them standing as still as possible as she came to stand before them.

"Kagome-sensei what you going to teach us today" Kokoa asked eyes straying to the side at the young boy that stood next to her idol, Kagome was all miko should aspire to be after all, no matter if she was a kitsune, she still had her miko powers and that's all that mattered.

She took a deep breath "Well first, Souta stand next to Natti" Kagome ordered gently and her little brother stood next to the young girl, knowing that he couldn't train like the four ningen, Shippou moved a little ways away to watch without getting in the way.

"Okay first close you're eyes" Kagome instructed doing the same to see if her brother had any latent powers, thankfully he did and though it wasn't much with a lot of practice he would only get stronger, and before the four kids could start complaining she continued.

"Now sink you're awareness into yourself find you're core and force you're powers into action, focus you're reiki or spiritual powers into you're hand" Kagome instructed again her eyes open this time as she watched each of the four children try what she'd asked of them.

Surprisingly the first one to get it was Natti, then Choko, followed by Kokoa and the last one was Souta who struggled until finally he managed a small spark of power in his hand before it disappeared and the boy nearly fell over in exertion.

Kagome nodded, it was about as much as she expected from children after all, "Good but you four are going to need a lot of practice" she stated and Choko sulked "The easiest way to generate better results is if you channel you're miko ki or spiritual powers into a weapon" Kagome started.

"And seeing as Souta is the only one who has a sword with him" she paused working her powers and creating four blades, light and short so that none of them got hurt and dulled for the time being and passed them around handing the last to Shippou.

Kokoa stared at her sword in confusion "Uh Kagome-sensei, we're miko we don't know how to wield swords" she pouted, she reeled back as Kagome shifted her hip forward proudly showing off her Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho.

Then came the most horrendous lecture they'd ever gotten "Listen up you three, that pride of yours will get you killed, while the bow and arrow is a great weapon, it won't protect you in close range combat" Kagome started.

"First and foremost bow and arrows are mid to long range weapons, what would happen if an enemy got to close, you would be defenseless, captured or killed immediately, no apprentices of mine will go into a fight without a sword on their hip is that understood" Kagome stared the trio of girls down.

Skin pale and shaking, Kokoa nodded "Ye...Yes K...Kagome-sensei" the young girl stuttered clutching her sword to her chest as those chocolate brown eyes stayed narrowed on her for a second longer before Kagome finally relaxed and she was able to breathe properly again.

"Now watch" Kagome huffed channeling her miko ki into her blade and shot a blast of pink purifying energy at a target, the whole blade lit up a brilliant shade of pink and the target shattered "Do what you practice a moment ago and focus you're miko-ki or spiritual powers into the blade" she instructed.

Shippou watched as the four young children did as ordered, surprisingly this time Souta managed to fire off a weak blast of white spiritual energy, though it veered to the right and completely missed any target that had been set up.

Kokoa managed to get it right next as a much smaller blast of pink light shot from the end of her blade and hit the edge of one of the targets, it was an accomplishment in her mind and she started jumping up and down in excitement.

Choko went next and her attack was a bit stronger and she took a little more off one of the targets, it was to much for her though as she fell backwards and landed on the ground in an exhausted heap, she'd never known how much harder it would be to actually train like this.

And finally Natti managed it, the only one to actually destroy a target, but her miko-ki was much smaller than her two sisters and she went down much like her eldest sister did, "Good job you four" Kagome praised before launching into another lecture.

"Now that you know the fundamentals of channeling you're miko-ki or spiritual energy into a weapon it will simultaneously get easier and harder from here on out are you prepared for this training still" she stared the three sisters down but it was Souta who stepped forward.

"Absolutely sis, I won't let you down, I know that technically you don't have to train me but if I can help you out just a little down the road then I will gladly go through this training with them" he nodded head held high and sword in the sheathe on his hip displayed proudly.

This generated a round of nods from the three sisters "Yeah Kagome-sensei, we're in this for the long run, so what are you gonna teach us next" Choko jumped to her feet excitement wafting from her in waves and Kagome couldn't help but grin.

"Well you need some stamina training, so for the next fifteen minutes, from here to that target" Kagome pointed at the intended target "Run back and forth as many times as you can and Shippou you can join them" she added her kit into the mix so he didn't feel completely left out.

Tail twitching in excitement, Shippou joined the four human children and shot off like a rocket, he wanted to be strong to so that someday his mother might be able to leave the Eastern Lands in his capable hands, he was the heir after all and he wanted to make Kagome proud of him.

She watched them all carefully, noting the way Souta managed to keep ahead of the three girls just barely, while Shippou lagged behind, she supposed it was because it had been a year since he had done any strenuous exercise like this.

And the three girls, were just average, no matter by the time six months were over, all five of them, including her little Shippou would be able to run a marathon without breaking a sweat, well perhaps that was a bit over exaggerating but, they would be able to perform much better than before.

Fifteen minutes later she called out to them to stop and the five children dropped to their knee's sweat dripping from their bodies as they huffed and puffed in exhaustion "Good job you managed to make it through that bit, and there's one final thing" Kagome grinned earning a round of groans.

But the five children stood on weary feet and pulled out their swords on her command, instead of making them pair up Kagome taught them a few stances and the correct way to hold their sword before having them go through a couple of swings before ending their lesson.

"That's it sis" Souta asked sheathing his sword with a grateful sigh and swiping at his brow that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Kagome nodded "Oh well that's not to hard, would you mind if Shippou and I went to play now" he questioned drawing a giggle from the kitsune female.

"Run along you five take it easy for the rest of the day" Kagome nudged them off before heading back inside, she'd just thought of a question she desperately needed to ask Miroku, it would be crucial to her plan if they came to fruition like she wanted.

She found him walking through the garden with Sango at his side "Miroku" Kagome waved coming to a stop in front of him "I have a question" she started and the monk blinked his violet eyes in confusion before nodding slowly obviously curious about what it was she could want.

"Okay Lady Kagome what is it, you have me quite curious, usually you'd be in you're room by now" he chuckled and Sango nudged him in the ribs with a roll of her brown eyes, Kirara mewed softly on her shoulder and a soft purring filled the air.

Kagome cleared her throat "Do you know where Hachi is, I'd like to employ him" she stated shocking the monk "I'm sure you've heard of my plans to create a school for ningen and youkai and half demon children alike correct" she asked.

Miroku nodded "Yes Lady Kagome, it is quite interesting and when our own children get old enough we'd like to be able to send them to this school of yours as well" he shared a smile with his lovely wife, neither of them knew that they would live for a couple hundred years extra than the normal ningen.

Her eyes lit up in delight "That's awesome news Miroku, Sango, but back to the matter at hand, I've been thinking a lot and I realize that besides those here in the estate and Tomo's village, the other villages would have trouble getting to the school" she cleared her throat becoming serious again.

"And if Hachi were in my employ for one gold coin every day five at the end of the week and weekends off, he would be the official transportation for all the children" Kagome clapped her hands together as she finished hoping Miroku would understand what she was saying.

He obviously did because his jaw dropped in honest surprise "Wow I hadn't thought of that Lady Kagome, I'll send a message to him right away and I'll let you know when he arrives" Miroku nodded his head and bowed politely in respect to her as the Lady of the Eastern Lands and alpha of their pack.

Glad that she hadn't had to explain any more, Kagome smiled brightly and left Sango and Miroku to their own devices heading to her own personal rooms until dinner seeing as there wasn't anything important left to deal with that day, unless something came up she was free for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile Jaken had returned to Sesshomaru and the younger daiyoukai decided that they would go see Totosai so that Rin could have the charm bracelet she was making infused with his fang and making it insusceptible to any dark curses and the like.

The old demon was surprised however when they appeared in his cave "Master Milord Inutaisho, Lady Kagome managed to revive you then" Totosai chattered on excitedly looking around for the miko he'd befriended during her time while she was creating her sword.

Touga blinked his golden eyes "Yes, unfortunately Kagome had to stay in the Eastern Estate as she is the new lady of the Eastern Lands" Sesshomaru took over understanding what Totosai was looking for before gently nudging Rin forward.

"Rin however has a request of you Totosai would you be willing to fulfill it for a price" he narrowed his golden eyes prepared to pay anything the old demon would ask of him so that Rin could have this bracelet created to add to Kagome's protection.

Totosai frowned not relishing in the thought of taking advantage of the young child "Nonsense, Kagome was very kind to this old demon, so I shall Do It For Free" he crowed happily gesturing for the young girl to follow him as they talked business on what she wanted done.

The fang, the flowers, and all the other items that were imbued with special properties were quickly forked over and Totosai turned to get to work, he understood that as she was now in a position of power people would come after her, Rin loved Kagome and wanted to make the girl safe.

He told them it would probably be done within the week "Well then that's when we'll return" Sesshomaru nodded curtly at the old demon, turning on his heel with Rin and Jaken a few feet behind him and leaving, Touga following at the younger dai's side.

Back in the Aoiro Estate, Kagome had just finished taking a relaxing bath and flopped down on her futon *Thank you for healing me* an unknown voice filled her head and Kagome sat up as if her bed was on fire, chocolate brown eyes flying left and right for the cause.

Her eyes landed on the pure white male nekomata, he was awake and blinking lazy hazel eyes at her 'Oh well I couldn't just let you suffer' Kagome responded wondering if this nekomata was another companion for her.

*My name is Masshiro, I am in you're debt, no doubt you are wondering how you can hear me, there is a plausible explanation, you used you're miko-ki and demonic energy on me, thus creating a bond between us* Masshiro as it turned out to be his name explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding 'That's interesting, I wonder what else I can do with my combined energies' she thought continuing the conversation, the male nekomata licked his paw with a soft mew and purring reached an all new intensity in the room, coming from not one but two nekomata's.

It was clear Masshiro didn't have an answer, not that she expected him to have one but he did respond again *Is there anything I can do to repay you for healing me* Masshiro inquired almost shyly, he'd been through a lot and didn't want to end up with another abusive Mistress or Master.

She ran her hand through his stark white fur humming softly 'Well Masshiro-kun, how would you like to be by companion' Kagome offered 'You wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to' she prodded when the nekomata remained silent.

He was afraid that much she could tell *Are you certain, I can stay here for as long as I want* Masshiro finally responded through their mental link, it was so weird talking like this but at least she was use to it because of how much she talked to Kegawa.

'You are free to go anytime you wish Masshiro-kun, you aren't bound to me like Kegawa-chan, but remember if you ever leave, you will always have a place here in the Eastern Lands in my Aoiro Estate' Kagome murmured across their mental link in a gentle tone of voice.

His hazel eyes filled with a light she would liken to happiness 'Can I call you Mistress, I want to stay here and protect you with Kegawa-chan" he asked through the link, and Kagome couldn't say no because she knew undoubtedly the nekomata had been hurt.

So she nodded 'Of course Masshiro-kun, welcome to the Aoiro Estate, My Name is Kagome Higurashi' Kagome introduced herself belatedly to the male nekomata as he jumped into her lap purring quite loudly, a moment later he was joined by Kegawa and the two nekomata curled around each other.

Then Kagome was reminded of something, now that she had a second nekomata she'd have to 'Is the well still open for my use, it is a matter of most important that I be able to go back' she sent a quick prayer to the fates hoping that the well was indeed still open.

Her answer was a positive one, but she was in no hurry to rush off instead Kagome settled back on her futon hands pillowed beneath her head as her two nekomata purred away on her stomach, the sound was soothing and she'd almost fallen asleep until she jolted upwards when a knock came on her door.

"Lady Kagome, Miroku-sama said that Hachi-san has arrived and they are waiting for you in the main hall" Natsumeru's voice floated through the paper thin shoji door, with a sigh Kagome placed Kegawa and Masshiro on her bed and stood.

Natsumeru took a step back as her Lady and Mistress appeared, "Thank you for informing me, take a couple hours off Natsumeru-chan, you've done so much" Kagome yawned tiredly, though she hadn't done much, being woke up like that wasn't fun.

When she entered Miroku flashed her a sheepish smile "Pardon my interruption Lady Kagome, but Hachi came quicker than I anticipated" he pointed at the tanuki who sent him a frown in response and Sango rolled her brown eyes.

"Master Miroku said that you had a proposition for me Kagome-san" Hachi turned to face her as she walked up to her throne and sat down, he had of course been warned that the girl was no longer human but he hadn't expected her to be so beautiful.

Kagome nodded "That's right Hachi-san, only if you're willing, but I've had plans made and a school is being built as we speak, it won't be done for several months of course, but it all made me realize something" she began making sure the tanuki was listening and he was.

"Since the place I have set up for this school to be built in is far away from the other villages, the children of those villages wouldn't be able to attend, then I thought of you" Kagome continued taking a deep breath to prepare herself as she got to the point of her meeting.

Hachi was paying close attention as she leaned forward in her throne "I remember you being able to transform and that will play a crucial part in my plans, basically you would act as transportation for the children of the villages and the estate here and take them to the school" Kagome paused.

"And then back when this school got let out, for one gold coin every day, and weekends off to do whatever you wish" Kagome stopped holding her breath as she waited for the tanuki to answer, she wasn't counting on him saying yes obviously, there was no need to get her hopes up.

He was surprised by her offer that much she was sure off because he stood frozen in his spot for several long minutes until Miroku nudged him "Two gold coins and you have a deal Kagome-san" Hachi finally announced.

It was silent as Kagome thought over her options, once she started trading things and bringing more income into the Eastern Lands "A compromise then, for the first three months once the school is started, one gold coin, then after those three months are over, you'll get an increase in pay to two gold coins is that acceptable Hachi" she asked.

"Oh yes it is" Hachi was practically on cloud nine "Thank you for the opportunity Lady Kagome, I will serve you well" he bowed low getting an eye roll from Miroku at his usual antics "Will I get permanent accommodations in the estate" Hachi asked suddenly.

Kagome blinked in surprise "If you want it there is a room in the northern wing that has been unclaimed so far, Mitsumeru-chan would you lead Hachi to the Northern Wing" she ordered rising from her throne and walking down the steps.

"On that note I believe it is dinner time" Kagome stated heading out of the main hall, she couldn't wait to see what her mother and Zengo had concocted for the evening meal, it was bound to be delicious and Kagome was glad that she had such wonderful friends and family and that this was all possible.

Miroku chuckled in amusement as he and Sango followed behind their friend as they also headed to the dining hall for dinner, "You certainly are interesting Lady Kagome, usually it's a lot harder than that to get Hachi to agree to anything" he spoke up startling the kitsune.

"I figured, but at least he accepted, that's all I really need" Kagome shrugged opening the doors to the dining hall and sitting down in her seat at the head of the table, Shippou to her right followed by her pack and then those that were eating dinner with them.

Zengo appeared like usual whenever she sat down and the servants started placing food down before people, and as always the bird demon was very eager to unveil his latest recipe "Lady Kagome, this evening we have fried frog legs and udon noodle soup, complete with vegetables" he stated with his usual dramatic flare as he uncovered the plate.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she saw her favorite food in the entire world, past, present or future, "I'm sure it will be wonderful as always Zengo-san" she murmured flashing the youkai a happy smile, she knew who's suggestion this had been and she was going to find that woman and give her a hug later.

"That's nothing Milady, for dessert, we have baked Alaskan cake" he announced without skipping a beat, "Anyways enjoy" Zengo waved and turned with his usual pep and skipped right out of the dining hall to everyone's eternal amusement.

Miroku shook his head "How on earth you deal with that youkai, Jakotsu I will never understand" he directed his comment at the raven haired ex mercenary turned General of the Guard, the man turned beet red in embarrassment reminding Kagome that she'd played a prank on Jakotsu earlier.

She fought her snickers down however and took a bite of her udon noodle soup, as she thought it was something her mother had made 'Thanks Mama, you always know exactly what I need when I need it' Kagome thought with an inward smile at the woman who had raised her.

Soon enough Zengo returned and everyone got a piece of cake "Enjoy" he clapped his hands together happily before dancing out the door, Jakotsu eyed his boyfriend with a great amount of amusement before sending a look at Kagome.

Once everyone was done, Kagome stood and Jakotsu immediately approached her before he could talk however, she called out to her three little apprentices "Wait outside the doors for me" she ordered "Now did you need something Ja" Kagome faced the ex mercenary.

He swallowed thickly "Yeah, um Zengo and I have discussed this in great detail and we'd like to be wed in a private ceremony, we'd like you to officiate the marriage, do you know when Ban will be back" Jakotsu rambled nervously.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up "I wondered when you'd ask, is there anything specific you want done, and probably a week from now" she squealed ecstatic, no one would oppose her after all and really it would probably set off a trend or something.

"Well we were kind of wondering if you could just decide, I mean you've already officiated two marriages, one between two youkai and the other between two ningen" Jakotsu rubbed his hands together and Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, now would you like to hold it the night Ban gets back or the morning after his return, do you want Tochaku and Noko there as well, or just you, Zengo and Bankotsu" Kagome rattled off quickly an idea already forming rapidly in her mind.

Jakotsu sighed in relief glad that at least somebody understood "Tochaku-san and Noko-san will be there as well and the morning after his return, a tired Bankotsu is a cranky one and I doubt he'd be pleased to forced into fancy clothes upon his return" he laughed.

Kagome grinned "Very well then, I've already got an idea" she gave the man a quick side hug before dashing through the dining hall doors "Now tomorrow, we, meaning you three, my little brother and my Shippou along with myself will be going on a trip" she warned her apprentices.

She didn't stick around to hear them groan and zipped down the halls to her bedroom and quickly got ready for bed, she was exhausted but it was a good kind of tired, she'd done a lot of good things that day and now she was ready to get some sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke and stretched and with the help of her personal servants took a bath before they helped her with her long blue black hair putting it in a braid and twisting it up into a bun so that it was out of the way before she dressed in a dark blue battle kimono.

"You seem to be going somewhere Milady" Natsumeru pointed out suddenly as she watched Kagome open her void pocket and start fitting her armor around her body like Sesshomaru had taught her many months ago and adjusted her sword to her hip.

Kagome nodded "Yes, I have business at the bone eaters well and the other side, plus it will be a good place to hold a lesson in history for my three little miko apprentices, my brother and Shippou will be going along, I'll tell everyone after breakfast" she said not denying the accusation.

The twin tiger youkai sisters blinked "We hope you're trip goes well and that you return safely" they bowed together in unison and Kagome sent them a fond smile, they were just happy that their lady had relaxed enough so that she could enjoy her time more.

"Take the rest of the day off, we probably won't be back until way after dinner" Kagome stated, she didn't want to over work her most trusted servants after all "Tell Eki to do the same seeing how Shippou will be going with me" she said after a moment.

"We understand Milady" Natsumeru and Mitsumeru nodded in understanding before scampering off to do their Lady's bidding and take the day off as she'd suggested, they could tell that the opportunity to do so wouldn't be often and they were going to take full advantage of their free time.

After breakfast Kagome told Hakari he was in charge for the day and gathered her two nekomata "Alright Choko, Kokoa, Natti on Kegawa-chan, and Shippou and Souta on Masshiro-kun" she separated the girls and boys and formed her foxfire cloud beneath her feet taking to the skies.

"Where are we going sis" Souta called directing Masshiro as close as he could get to the cloud of foxfire, not that he didn't appreciate being able to do a bit of traveling it was just weird, Kagome had only returned a few days before and she was already leaving again.

Kagome turned her head in his direction "Those three need a lesson in history, taking them to the bone eaters well, plus I have business over there" she hinted and Souta nodded in understanding, he honestly hadn't thought the well would still be usable after all.

Two hours later, the lot of them arrived next to the well "Okay Choko, Kokoa, Natti gather round" Kagome turned to her little apprentices and sat down on the edge of the well "This is the Bone Eaters Well" she started launching into the age old tale.

"It's called that because the remains of youkai were once thrown into it and they were mysteriously vanish, the tree it was made out of was imbued with the power of several priestesses, that's why the bones disappear" she continued enjoying the way the three girl tense as they get into the story.

"There's another part to the mystery but that's something you three will learn later, Souta take them into the village, Shippou go with them and protect" Kagome waved them off, once they were out of eyesight she took a deep breath and jumped into the well.

The familiar blue lights rushed around her and she found herself in the well house, Kagome quickly cast a transformation over herself and jumped out of the well with a simple leap, before heading up the steps to the door peeking out it cautiously.

The cost was clear and Kagome flew from the well house and down the steps of the shrine, hurrying down the streets to the house she'd visited quite a few times over the years, the man she was going to see was the only one who would pay her for the trinket she had in her hands.

A gold coin, and she'd get at least one hundred ryo for it, she conducted her usual business with the man and used her fox magic placing a transparency transformation over herself as she took to the skies, Kagome was glad her abilities worked in the future as well though the smell was horrendous.

Soon enough she'd arrived where she needed to get and found a hidden spot to undo her fox magic, then Kagome stepped out onto the street and followed the crowd senses on high alert, it wouldn't do if her three annoying friends were to find her here especially since she and her family had supposedly moved.

She made it to the store in record time and requested another tag to be made, thankfully with all the new technology she merely had to wait a couple hours and then she could go back to her time funny how that sounded now, and hopefully never come back here.

Kagome also took the time she had to browse through the collars and choose an off white one that Masshiro would like "I'll be back" she called to the shop owner taking to the streets again, she had one thing to do, she wanted to get Zengo and Jakotsu a gift for their wedding.

She was in luck as she found something quite quickly, and because she knew that both Jakotsu and Zengo enjoyed drinking tea whenever they were alone as bizarre as it was, the traditional tea ceremony set with a mix of their favorite colors was the perfect gift and it was quickly bought.

That left her with just enough money to get the tag and collar for Masshiro and Kagome quickly dashed back to the pet store, the two items were ready and they were quickly payed for and she was soon on her way back to the shrine.

However the minute she got back is when she encountered her first problem, and Kagome quickly covered herself in a transparency transformation, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were milling about in front of the shrine looking up at it with anger in their gazes.

"Can't believe that stupid Kagome, left us all alone here to fend for ourselves, even Hojo is upset" Ayumi growled angry that their best friend had essentially abandoned them, Kagome bit her lip feeling awful, she didn't know what to do besides hide her secret.

Instead she stood there listening to the insults wishing she could block it all out, but because they were in the way she couldn't exactly go around them, if she were to jump it would break the tea set she'd gotten and then she wouldn't have a gift for Zengo or Jakotsu.

When it seemed like she'd be stuck standing there forever a voice filled her head 'Tell them Kagome, we fates have a much better life for those girls and that Hojo boy, in the past' it was a familiar voice and Kagome nearly tripped over her feet.

What really happened was she lost control over her transparency transformation and unveiled herself to her three friends, Eri was the first one to spot her and she went as white as a ghost "Ka...Kagome-chan" she stuttered wondering how long the girl had been there.

This caused Yuka and Ayumi to spin around and pale just like Eri had "Uh hi" Kagome waved sheepishly could she really trust that voice, it seemed like to good a deal, to not only have her family but her best friends in the past with her.

Yuka was the first one to her "I'm, We're sorry, it's just that you left without telling us where you went and anytime you came back you seemed so happy and then you're entire family just disappears, it hurt" she embraced her best friend glad she was back "How long you in town for" she asked.

Kagome grimaced and Ayumi spotted the look "Just for today, listen there's something I need to tell you girls are you willing to listen" she questioned not focusing on the fact that this was the most she'd been hugged for a long time and that it kind of freaked her out a bit.

"Sure Kagome, but it better be good" Ayumi frowned, she was still a little sore over their last encounter "Is it alright if Hojo is included in this conversation" she inquired already pulling out her phone and dialing the teens number even as Kagome nodded her head yes.

A few minutes later, Hojo was on his way and they all sat down on the steps of the shrine to wait, Kagome covering it with her fox magic so that no one but Hojo would see them there, it wouldn't do to be caught after all and thrown in jail for being a monster.

Ten minutes later Hojo was standing before them and he quickly sat next to Eri "Now there's a reason why I've changed so much" Kagome fiddled with the bag in her hand as her nerves got the better of her, but she had the reassurances of the fates that everything would be alright.

She quickly launched into her tale of how when they were still fifteen she was thrown down the well on the shrine and ended up five hundred years in the past, how she learned more about herself and how she and the friends she'd made in the past defeated an evil hanyou named Naraku.

Then moved into the recent year, her several months of absence and her more serious life changes until she got to the part about how she was no longer human "I'm a kitsune" Kagome said dropping her transformation unveiling her true features to the four ningen crowded around her.

"And now that I'm Lady of the East in the past that's why I couldn't just sign up for college" she finished holding her breath as she waited for one of them to start calling her insane and a liar and that she was just wearing a costume and call the cops on her and have them throw her in a mental hospital.

When none of that came she opened her eyes "Okay, so you're family just went with you to the past right" Eri questioned and Kagome nodded "That is so cool, can we go, to be honest college is boring" she chattered excitedly getting a little to close for comfort.

That started a round of shouting and shoving until Kagome grimaced yet again as her sensitive ears were assaulted with loud noises, only Hojo noticed "Lower you're voices" he said quietly but it got their attention and the three girls finally quieted down letting Kagome relax.

"You must realize that if you leave here you will never be able to come back" Kagome warned softly staring each of her friends in the eyes hoping they would understand the seriousness in their actions and not get homesick at a later time.

Yuka gulped audibly "Not even to visit, why, obviously you can" she demanded to know and winced as Kagome flinched as she once again raised her voice, she knew that kitsune's had sensitive ears and she hoped they hadn't hurt the girl.

"The fates, not even my family can come back through, it's a one way trip to the other side, I'm only here because I had business, but once I'm done I'm going to ask them to seal the well off" Kagome murmured, she really needed them to understand.

Ayumi took a deep breath, dragged Eri, Yuka and Hojo up and dragged them a short distance away, what Kagome had told her obviously hadn't quite sunk in yet because Kagome was still be able to hear them as they decided as a group on what to do.

Their decision was made "Okay Kagome we'll go back to the past with you, because we are tired of living under our parents thumbs and sick of college, though we need to go get our things is that alright" Ayumi who was in charge stated.

At that Kagome let out a long suffering sigh "No electronics, and wear traditional feudal era clothing like yukata so that you don't shock my apprentices, they don't know the secret yet, and I'll take you round" she stood casting another transparency transformation over herself and the others.

"What was that" Eri questioned looking herself over, she had felt something hit her before it faded, then she focused her gaze on Kagome and nearly screamed, her features had returned to the Kagome she remembered but she was floating a few feet off the ground.

Kagome smirked "Climb on you four there's enough room" she patted the foxfire cloud and held out a hand, the first one to brave the danger was Yuka and she sat down, Eri followed, then Hojo and finally Ayumi and then they were flying through the air.

She watched their expressions carefully making sure to fly at a much slower pace than she was use to and eventually she reached Ayumi's place first, "I'll be back to pick you up in a bit" Kagome called softly undoing the fox magic she'd done on her friend.

The same was followed three more times and now she only had to wait, two hours later, making her time spent in this era four hours total, Kagome was going round placing her fox magic over her four friends again and flying them to the shrine.

"So what exactly do we have to do" Hojo questioned as they walked up the flight of stairs leading to the well house, like the girls he was wearing traditional feudal style clothes, a male yukata, but he was obviously nervous, why had he been allowed to know this great secret, it was all so strange.

With a smirk on her lips as they entered the well house, Kagome turned "We jump into the well" she pointed out earning a squeak from Yuka who didn't do well with heights "Relax, you'll feel this sensation and then you'll be on you're feet or on you're butt" she snickered.

"But you won't be hurt" Kagome clapped her hands "Let's get to it shall we, I can't leave those children alone for long after all" she marched straight up to the well and took a deep breath standing on the edge, Ayumi stood at her side, Eri on the right, Yuka on the left and Hojo across from her.

They all jumped at the same time, those blue lights rushing up to meet them and soon the five of them found themselves at the bottom of the well, Yuka looked up and saw the clear skies "We made it" she asked just to be sure and Kagome nodded forming her foxfire cloud beneath their feet.

When they rose out of the well, the remark that Kagome had been about to say died on her lips and she saw red, her Shippou, her precious little kit was injured, she could smell his blood and a thundering growl escaped from her lips instead startling the four around her.

The male, the one who could only be Akuto as Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame had warned her about had her son in his disgusting claws and she was unable to help it as she unleashed her aura on him after making sure her friends were safe.

A dragon youkai dropped out of the sky not even putting up a fight as she twisted her head to the right submitting, but Akuto fought it off, letting Shippou fall to the ground with a thud that made her more enraged than she'd ever been in all her time in the past.

"YOU BASTARD TOUCHED MY KIT AND NOW YOU WILL DIE" she snarled launching herself forward scooping her little Shippou into her arms while simultaneously shooting off the strongest blast of reiki she'd ever used decimating a group of trees.

Akuto took to the skies abandoning his servant, she was dead now, there would be no mercy to her "Hahaha, poor little kitsune, you shall no loss as I have" he tsked and got a sneer in return "No matter next time we meet, will be the end of you" Akuto growled disappearing from sight.

Not far away from the bone eaters well, Sesshomaru froze as every hair on his body stood on end and he shuddered feeling the reiki in the air, the reiki that belonged to no one but "Kagome" he whispered the name before he was forming his cloud beneath his feet.

"Jaken, Rin get on AhUn, Kagome is in trouble" he ordered without a second thought flying through the air at a fast speed hoping he wasn't to late, what was Kagome doing in the Western Lands, near the bone eaters well in the first place.

When he touched down, there was an unconscious dragon youkai, female by the looks of it, four ningen dressed in yukata huddled beneath a barrier, a section of the forest obliterated, and Kagome in the center of it all, Shippou clutched in her arms and she was rapidly healing him.

He said the only thing that summed up the entire situation "Well I've no doubt that that snake is a dead youkai, or will be soon" he chuckled darkly and Kagome whirled around to face him, cheeks tear streaked and eyes rubbed raw, but Shippou looked much better than when he'd arrived.

She must have exhausted herself because she fell over, thankfully Touga caught her in his arms "We might as well rest up in the village over there" he sighed, he wanted nothing more to protect the kitsune in his arms and he couldn't even do that.

Sesshomaru nodded and herded the lot of them, plus the four ningen into the village Kagome chose to protect, and they bedded down for the night in Kaede's abandoned hut, he took the liberty of sending a message to Hakari with Kegawa and settled in for a long night he hoped Kagome woke in the morning.


	21. Chapter 20 Rallying the Defenses

An hour after she collapsed due to her own hasty actions, Kagome woke up with a pained groan "Ugh remind me next time to keep a level head while fighting that bas..." she trailed off as she finally opened her chocolate brown eyes and noticed the children crowded around her.

"Oh Kagome-sensei we thought you were never going to wake up" Natti wrapped her arms around the kitsune/miko sniffling softly into her kimono and Kagome patted the young girl on the back awkwardly, it had been an awful long while since someone had reacted like this over her.

Staring around she noticed that even Souta looked severely upset and then there was still the unconscious Shippou, of course she also noted that Sesshomaru, Touga, Rin and Jaken were in the hut as well and she wondered when they'd showed up.

"You don't even remember passing out in my arms do you Kagome" Touga teased lightly settling on his knee's next to her, Kagome shook her head slowly being careful not to move around to much in case there were massive repercussions to her use of reiki in the way she had used it.

Yuka grimaced was this what it was going to always be like in the past, "How long have Shippou-kun and I been out" Kagome asked suddenly and Yuka watched as the silver haired daiyoukai as she'd learned faced Kagome with a frown.

"An hour, Shippou will be alright, how do you feel" Sesshomaru asked, "What on earth were you doing out this way in the first place" he scolded but made sure not to be to harsh, Kagome was way to kind and soft to be subjected to that.

Kagome winced and her eyes flew to her four friends "I had business at the well, also I thought I'd give these girls a lesson about the well, what exactly happened Souta, why was Shippou out there in the first place" she pinned her chocolate eyes on the only other little boy in the room.

Souta let out a sigh "He sensed that snake monster way before any of us did and went out to draw him away sis don't be mad at Shippou, he just wanted to make you proud" he lowered his head as shame flooded through him, he felt awful, and Shippou was sure to feel even more so.

She rubbed her face tiredly "For future reference, this entire village is covered in a protective barrier, if a youkai has bad intentions they can't get through the barrier, they will be shocked" Kagome explained gently not quite scolding her brother but she might as well have been.

Feeling even more guilty than before Souta didn't even attempt to defend himself against the scolding, a moment later the tense atmosphere was broken by Rin skipping forward "Kagome-nee-chan, Rin has a gift for you but you can't have it yet cause it's not done" she giggled.

"Oh really what kind of gift is it that you've gotten this Kagome, Rin-imouto" Kagome tickled the little girl causing her to break down into even more giggles, next time she'd be ready, for now it wouldn't do to scare the children anymore.

Rin shook her head stubbornly "Nu uh, Kagome-nee-chan doesn't get to know, only Rin, Milord and Lord Inutaisho know what nee-chan's gift is" she announced flashing the two dai a secretive pleading smile in hopes they wouldn't tattle and reveal the gift before it was done.

Kagome laughed sweetly pulling the little girl into her lap "Don't worry I won't begrudge you you're secret Rin-imouto" she ruffled the girls ebony hair as the hut elapsed into a silence that lasted for twenty minutes until a groan from Shippou signaled the little fox kit was regaining consciousness.

Sensing the importance of this moment Rin hopped out of Kagome's lap as the female kitsune scooted herself closer to the younger kitsune as his green eyes fluttered open "Kaa-chan you're back" he murmured feeling sore all over.

"Yes and I'm sorry my Shippou-kun, I promise you will never be hurt again" she lifted the kit into her arms she'd truly feared that she would loose her little one 'No, no one will ever touch my Shippou again' Kagome vowed inwardly.

Instead of scolding him for his foolishness Kagome started humming setting the occupants in the hut at ease and Shippou drifted off into another restful sleep, once his breathing had deepened, Kagome nodded "Okay we have business to talk about" she started eyeing her four friends.

The hut at that seemed to get even quieter "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Hojo are you sure this is the life you want, I can ask the fates to send you back" Kagome settled her chocolate brown eyes on each person, she hoped they didn't regret their hasty decision to come here with her.

Ayumi immediately shook her head and the others followed "No way Kagome, we are here to stay" she exclaimed, like hell she wanted to go back to her boring old life, not when the past seemed way more interesting now that everything was calming down.

Sensing where the conversation was going to end up "Are you sure you feel up to traveling right at this minute Kagome" Touga rumbled wanting to outright reject the kitsune's idea of putting herself in even more danger and pushing herself to hard right after she'd woken.

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth "I believe what Father is hinting at" Sesshomaru tossed the older dai a golden eyed glare "Is that you should rest for the night, I sent word with Kegawa to Hakari so we'll be fine for the night" he explained.

She sat back in relief at that "Actually I had no intention of moving from this spot until tomorrow" she grinned innocently, secretly she was glad Touga had calmed down in the few days she hadn't seen him, it gave her time to relax and truly get to know him as she'd wanted from the start.

Suddenly it seemed like Sesshomaru remembered something as he stood and exited the hut, a moment later he returned with a female dragon youkai tailing him "You should probably deal with this one, as she is now part of you're pack" Sesshomaru stated.

Not having realized that she'd added a new youkai to her pack, since she'd been so focused on reclaiming her kit from that bastards disgusting clutches, Kagome laughed sheepishly "Right, since the barrier let you through I assume you have good intentions" she narrowed her eyes on the dragon.

"That's right Lady Kagome, I am definitely in you're debt as you freed me from Akuto's disgusting service, I will serve you gladly so long as I'm not confined to just one place, my name is Ishi by the way" the dragon bowed low before her knew Alpha.

Kagome sighed softly "Right then Ishi welcome to my pack, but you must know that you will be under a lot of suspicion for awhile, I only warn you now because my servants and friends at my Estate are very protective" she said.

Ishi nodded and relaxed against a wall of the already crowded hut "Kagome" Hojo's voice filled the hut and Kagome turned her head in his direction, seeing as he had her attention "What will we be doing here" he asked hoping that there was something even he could do in the past.

She thought on his question for a moment "You're really good with medicine correct, you can teach the youkai in the newly constructed medical wing about herbs and what not head the team for those that get injured in the field" Kagome stated.

He felt his jaw drop at that, he hadn't thought that all of his knowledge of medicine would come in handy, perhaps that's why he'd felt the un-explainable need to practice "I see" Hojo nodded contemplating it so that when they went to wherever they would now be living he could answer more properly at the time.

"What about me Kagome, what would you have me do" Ayumi asked curiously, she hoped that she would be able to teach people of this era show them cool tricks from the future, but she also understood the importance of secrecy.

Kagome tapped her lower lip in thought "How would you like to teach at the school I'm having built for the children in the Eastern Lands" she offered, out of all of them Ayumi was the more academic driven of the four of them, thus it only seemed right.

Ayumi's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly "You have a deal Kagome-chan, what about Yuka and Eri" she pointed at the two girls who had no idea what to do now that they were no longer in familiar territory, no everything had changed and Kagome understood that they were a little overwhelmed.

"Hmm" she hummed softly "Well Eri is sharp witted and smart, and I do need another girl on my council, for ningen relationship, pardon the term, so how about it do you want to be part of the council" Kagome suggested.

Not quite sure what her friend had meant but just happy that she might be able to put her talent to use Eri nodded "Course Kagome-chan, so long as I'm able to help then I'll do anything even if I'm not very good at it at first" she smiled sheepishly.

The only person left Yuka, and Kagome had an incredible idea "Yuka, how would you like to be the therapist, I'm sure that some of the youkai in my estate still have some trauma left over from Yaramaru, you're good with that kind of thing" she stated.

Yuka looked as if all of her dreams had come true and they probably had "I would love to Kagome-chan, though I'd need some books" she looked a little ashamed of herself for not having the foresight of bringing such items.

Thankfully she'd forgotten to ask the fates to seal off the well "Right then guess I've got some things to get" Kagome sighed and rose to her feet, if she could do this one last thing for her friends then she'd be happy, so long as they found their happiness in the past with her.

Touga blinked and jumped to his feet following her "Oh Lord Touga" Kagome murmured as she walked slowly towards the well, while she was doing this, she was concentrating on expanding the barrier to fit over the area so that nothing like what happened earlier happened again.

"Where are you going Kagome" he asked tilting his head to the side curiously, Touga was careful to maintain a distance though because he certainly didn't want to get smacked in case his chosen mate was in a obstinate mood and felt he was to close for comfort.

Kagome glanced sideways at him "To the future, Sesshomaru has told you about my true origins hasn't he" she'd already guessed the true reason why the two dai's had set out together, but she didn't feel up to teasing either of them at the moment.

He chuckled nervously feeling sweat gather at the base of his neck "That's right Kagome my dear sweet kitsune" he opted to call her a pet name, hoping that she wouldn't react violently like last time, thankfully she didn't seem to be in the mood to argue, but she did let out a long suffering sigh.

Soon they arrived at the well and Kagome jumped into it's depths, an hour later she returned and they headed back to the hut they'd settled in for the night "Where are they" Yuka asked when they appeared and Kagome grinned opening her void pocket and pulling out a stack of books.

They were quickly put away again "I got more than just books, I got seeds, for herbs and food, and everything we need, this will be the last time anyone goes through the well" Kagome warned before settling against the wall.

Touga was quick to sit next to her, getting as close as he dared, before they knew it she was leaning against his shoulder sleeping like her kit "She sure is different" Eri pointed out quietly as everyone did the same and found a spot to sleep in.

The next morning, they were all woken by the smell of food "Alright today after a bit of a lesson since those five missed theirs yesterday, we'll go back to the Aoiro Estate, what are you're plans Sesshomaru, Lord Touga" Kagome looked in their direction when she noticed them awake.

"We'll continue traveling for a few weeks at the least, it's been awhile since I've had the time to just wander without purpose, then we'll group together and come up with a plan to take down Akuto" Sesshomaru announced, that snake had touched someone he'd chosen to protect.

Kagome nodded and dished out the rest of the food before making up a bowl of rice and eggs for herself, and soon she was herding five of the six children out the hut and down the hill that led to the well clearing, nobody ever said it wouldn't be a good place to practice.

Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo stood on the sidelines with Ishi, while Touga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and AhUn left "Okay you five, first we'll start with a bit of stamina training, so back and forth five times" Kagome instructed gesturing to the starting and stopping point before stepping back so they could start.

"Hey Kagome who are those three anyway" Yuka asked suddenly coming to stand next to Kagome, she was pointing at the three girls, it only took a moment for the kitsune to reel off three names and explain what they were doing with her.

With a smile "They are triplets, and essentially my apprentices and miko in training, from the oldest there is Choko, the only one with blond hair, then Kokoa the middle and of course Natti as the youngest" Kagome stated not taking her eyes off the five children as they finished up.

Even more confused "What did you mean by ningen last night" Eri got in her own question, and Kagome finally turned her head to look at them, her chocolate brown eyes widened before a small sigh fell from her pale pink lips.

"It's what youkai refer to the humans of this era as, I didn't mean it in a bad way, but some youkai don't like humans, and it's usually meant in a derogatory way" Kagome explained making sure to stress her warning so that if her friends came across one such youkai they'd be prepared.

At that they fell silent "We understand Kagome-chan" Yuka murmured, this world they'd found themselves in was vastly different than their old world, Kagome flashed them a reassuring smile before walking forward to instruct the five children some more.

"Okay now that you've gotten a bit of exercise in let's move straight into practicing with those swords of you're and Shippou you can learn a bit as well" Kagome pulled her own blade from it's sheathe and held it properly in her hand, instantly the five children before her copied her actions.

Shippou kept his green eyes narrowed on his mother as she slowly moved through stances and the correct way of swinging a sword and holding it, twisting it left and right spinning a bit and then for the ending Chiryo-ho lit up in a dazzling pink as she shot a blast of healing reiki from the end of the sword "Iyashino Bakuhatsu" she called.

Choko jumped to her side "Wow Kagome-sensei, what kind of attack was that" she asked looking around expecting some part of the ground to suddenly explode, Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes before she let a small smile form on her lips.

"That Choko wasn't an attack at all, when you learn more about how to wield you're reiki, and are able to use it without much effort, then perhaps I will teach you and you're sisters for now it's a secret" she smiled cheekily, kitsune blood flowing through her veins strongly at the moment.

The blonde pouted but she got back into line as Kagome gestured for her to do so and they went about practicing channeling their reiki into their swords, "And as for you my little kit, channel you're youkai into you're blade as well" she instructed gently so that her Shippou wasn't left out anymore.

He nodded and did as ordered, and because he'd practiced before it was more than a little easy to channel his youkai and contain it within the blade, "Good job Shippou-kun" Kagome praised rubbing his head gently and Shippou flashed her a bright smile in return.

Not one to be left out Souta concentrated as much as he could to achieve the same results as his nephew, because technically Shippou was his nephew since Kagome had adopted him, though it wasn't by any human means, the kit was still family now.

It was a struggle as he channeled his spiritual energy into his sword, the one Higashigawa had given him two days after their arrival in the Aoiro Estate and he'd found the male kitsune working with the entire guard to get them more up to Kagome's standards.

"Souta nice work" Kagome's voice interrupted his concentration and Souta looked up just in time to see a blast of white spiritual energy much more than what he had managed the day before and it shot off like a rocket impacting with the ground and destroying it, it was minimal damage though.

But it was enough for him to know that with enough practice he would be able to go out in fights and protect the Eastern Lands "Thanks Sis and I finally figured out what I want to do when I get older" he swiped at his forehead slinging the sweat from his hand when he was finished.

She raised an ebony brow keeping her gaze locked with his "I'm going to join the guard and fight alongside everyone to protect our home" Souta announced "The Eastern Lands, you, our family, everyone in the estate, I will keep it safe" he finished.

Unbidden a smile came to her lips "I'd expect no less of you Souta-otouto, here's an idea though, perhaps you can form a team of monks that fight alongside and protect youkai, the first of it's kind" Kagome suggested planting the idea, that way even Souta would be protected out in the field.

He nodded eyeing the blue heart on his sister's forehead "Say Kagome, do you think we'll get the heart crests, me, mom and gramps I mean" Souta asked and the kitsune blinked before tilting her head to the side as if she was contemplating the idea.

"Yeah Kagome-chan, can we get crests to" Ayumi asked wondering if it was possible, Kagome whirled around after instructing Souta to continue practicing and checking on the other four who were doing better than the day before.

"Perhaps but it won't be my crests, it's nothing against you" Kagome held up her hand before the girl could complain and start saying how it wasn't fair "These crests signify my status as the Lady of the House of Hearts, and Shippou as my Heir to the Aoiro Estate" she explained.

"If it was something different, but still had the color blue mixed in, then it is possible, but the only people that would be allowed to get these particular crests would those of blood relation and anyone who married into the family" Kagome finished.

Understanding a little more Ayumi nodded "Okay, we'll let you know what we come up with" she turned and pulled Eri, Yuka and Hojo into another huddle so that they could come up with suggestions on what to get as their crests, they all saw each other as family, and it was better they stuck together.

Soon enough the five children had exhausted themselves and as Kagome healed their scrapes Kegawa touched down behind her *Mistress I have returned, the Estate was in an uproar last night, though it's all blown over thanks to Hakari-san* Kegawa's voice filled her head in that sweet tune.

'Thanks Kegawa, do you mind carrying the girls again' Kagome nodded to what her nekomata was saying, she had a lot of things to do when she returned, her eyes hardened, no one was going to touch her family ever again.

*Certainly Kagome-chan* Kegawa mewed softly across their link and transformed into her larger form again allowing Choko, Kokoa and Natti to climb on as Souta and Shippou got on the back of Masshiro, Ishi took to the skies and Kagome took a deep breath forming her foxfire cloud.

Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and Hojo took the hint and soon enough they were all on their way back to the eastern lands and by extension the Aoiro Estate, when they landed before the gates Ni and Deru were stationed there and Kagome paused.

"We returned last night, fortunately only Tomo-sama's village was in need of help, and Bankotsu-san had us split up and regroup" Ni explained as Deru unlocked the gate, though his attention was riveted to one of the older girls traveling with Kagome.

"My Lady Kagome who is this beauty that travels with you" he asked unable to stop himself as his eyes were practically glued to her slender curves, her cheeks turned red and he knew without a doubt he had to have her.

Kagome glanced back to where one of her trusted guard was staring and nearly burst out laughing, the silver haired blue eyed male kitsune was staring at Yuka, "Ni, I would like to introduce to you, Yuka, she has come to help, Yuka-chan this is one of my most trusted guard Ni" she introduced them.

Yuka gave a flirtatious smile and walked forward so she was standing in front of the decidedly delicious form of male specimen, never mind that he wasn't even human, "Hello there" she fluttered her lashes, cheeks a rosy red as he eyed her up and down.

"Miss it is an honor to meet you and it would be an even greater pleasure if you wouldn't be opposed to allowing me to take you on a walk around the estate later when I'm off duty" Ni bowed keeping his blue eyes locked with her own blue eyes.

Not quite sure if she should accept such an offer, Yuka glanced right at Kagome and got an encouraging nod "Well Ni, I would love that" she gave him a beatific smile as he lifted her hand and pressed a feather light kiss to her knuckles.

After that Kagome led them through the gates, when they were gone Ni let out a sigh "Well brother I think I'm in love" he crooned "She is a beauty unrivaled and I shall have her" he decided and Deru rolled his eyes, though secretly he was a little jealous that his younger brother had found his mate before him.

"Yeah, yeah, but I get the feeling that you're in for a long and time consuming relationship brother" Deru chuckled, he'd seen the way the female had eyed his younger brother, and the months to come would provide great amusement.

By the doors the guards stationed there opened them for their lady and company "Wow he was so cute" Yuka squealed softly being mindful of the more hearing sensitive youkai in the estate as they walked through the halls to the main hall as Kagome had told them she needed to introduce them.

A wry smile tugged her lips upwards "He's a flirt Yuka, I want you to be careful" Kagome warned suddenly "Though I've no doubt that if Ni does chase after you, it's not for fun, I'd go so far as to say he might be interested in more than just a little fun" she stated afterwards.

"Are all youkai cute like that" Eri questioned, she'd never seen so many handsome males and hardly any of them were human, Kagome tilted her head back to meet her gaze and let out a long suffering sigh, her question was answered in the next moment.

"Not all of them but most of them are more attractive than the ningen species" she teased as they stopped before the main hall doors "Brace yourselves it's going to get loud" Kagome said easily raising a barrier to protect her sensitive ears.

The warning did not do them any justice as the doors were opened by the two customary guards stationed outside them and the loud chatter from within the room reached them, Kagome ignored this and strode forward, the five children joining the crowd, as she led the way up to her throne.

Higashigawa and Hakari were at her side a moment later as she sat down and the cacophony of noise died down as they saw their newest visitors, Kagome nodded glad she hadn't had to order everyone to be quiet and at least they understood the importance of the new arrivals.

"Milady" Shuri appeared at her side "What news do you bring us" he asked quill poised above a scroll and ready to write down anything his lady might say, though he couldn't help but glance furtively at the four ningen gathered to the side.

Kagome cleared her throat "Everyone, I've brought before you, some ningen that will help us better ourselves and change the Eastern Region to more youkai/ningen friendly lands, Hojo here" she gestured at the male and the brown haired teen came forward.

He was shaking with nerves and everyone could tell that but no one said anything "He has more medical knowledge so I'm placing him on the team of youkai that are in the medical wing, he will lead them" Kagome's voice calm and soothing filled his ears and slowly Hojo relaxed.

"That's right so please take care of me as I will take care of you" he bowed as he'd seen many of the guard do along the way into the Estate, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to but it seemed like the polite thing to do, and besides it might even make some of the youkai warm up to him.

Hojo was patted gently on the shoulder and he stood back as Kagome addressed the gathered youkai, and ningen in the hall, "Next is Eri, due to her quick wit and sharp tongue I've decided to add her to the council" Kagome looked at her three youkai council and they nodded.

"We've been working on something to develop better relationship with our ningen villages, and Eri, here will help with that, she will be the council member that deal with the human relationships" Kagome nodded at the girl and Eri stepped forward.

Her soft brown eyes stared out over everyone gathered in the hall "If you have any problems with humans, I'll be glad to steer you in the right direction" Eri quipped so that if any of the youkai had doubts about her sharp tongue, it would put them off for awhile.

Kagome stifled a giggle behind her hand as quickly as she could, but when Hakari gave her a funny look she knew she'd failed, so she righted herself as much as possible and cleared her throat Eri stepped back to stand with the others.

"Next is Ayumi, now everyone knows that I've made plans for a school to be built between the estate and Tomo-san's village, she will be the Head of the School and teach the children, of course she has permission to choose anyone she needs to join her at this school" Kagome continued.

Ayumi came forward bowed her head before righting herself, she didn't say anything like her friends had and went back in line with the others so that Kagome could finish this meeting up and they could all go eat lunch together.

Kagome smiled softly "And finally Yuka, and I realize that I should have done this sooner, I know that some of you still have lasting trauma from the time of Yaramaru's reign, Yuka, here will be you're sounding board and she'll sit and talk with you for however long is needed" she finished.

"That's right, I'm really good at listening and giving advice, especially on relationships" Yuka threw out there with a little wink causing some of the youkai to crack a smile, they were happy that such lively people were coming to stay in the Estate with them and couldn't agree more with their Lady's decisions as they were well thought out and would better them in the long run.

Glad that was over, Kagome stood and stretched "Right let's break for lunch, and then I need the council, my two military advisors and my advisors with me in a meeting" she called as she dismissed everyone so they could do their own thing.

It was time to start putting plans in place to prevent anything like that had happened at the bone eaters well, and by the fate she was never going to let anyone touch those she'd chosen to protect, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who had taken that advice and run with it, but she understood better.

Once lunch had been eaten, Kagome rose from her seat at the head of the table and with a deep sigh that made people wonder left the dining hall, Eri, Shuri, Yuutsuna, Akushu, Hakari, Koware, Ramei and Kozui on her heels.

"What is going on Lady Kagome, this is the first time you've gathered us like this" Akushu inquired curiously as he took his seat around the circular table, Yuutsuna to his right, and Eri to his left, with Shuri next to Eri.

Hakari and Koware took a seat on either side of Kagome and Ramei and Kozui sat on either side of the round table, once everyone was sitting she took a deep breath "It has come to my attention lately that someone is planning to attack" she started staring around.

"His name is Akuto, and for reasons unknown to me at least he has some sort of problem with me, we need to start putting protection into place and start hunting this snake down so that he can't deal to much damage to the lands" Kagome steepled her fingers together.

Ramei straightened in his seat, everything made sense now, why their lady was doing her best to make sure these lands were protected, why the guard had to undergo extensive training and why he and Kozui had been chosen as military advisors to their lady.

"What do you need us to do Lady Kagome, Kozui and I, as you're military advisors will do anything you ask of us" he bowed his head keeping his eyes locked with those chocolate browns, usually so soft and kind, but now hard and angry, this Akuto had pissed her off and he wondered what had happened.

Kagome nodded glad that they were taking this seriously "I need the both of you to come up with a sound plan, I trust you and give you full reigns over this, so long as you share the plan once you've completed it" she flashed him a small smile, this was their first time doing their job after all.

It was bound to be nerve wracking "We understand Lady Kagome" Kozui nodded like her friend had, and she truly did understand, it was awfully frustrating to know they couldn't do more than this, but at least if they came up with a plan, there would be less casualties to the people of the Eastern Region.

Thankful that she had such great people in her court, Kagome smiled "Good, Yuutsuna and Eri will alert the ningen villages of potential danger, so that they know to be prepared" she jumped right in after a moment, she wanted to let her ningen subjects know that she was doing everything she could.

To make sure they were prepared and protected as much as possible "Akushu will alert Lord Nagemasu's family, if that bird youkai is found have him taken in to custody, he's not aware of his own actions" Kagome turned her attention on the only spider youkai that seemed to be good.

"What do I tell them, that their Lord is a traitor, or just to be on the lookout" Akushu placed his hands on the table staring his lady in the eyes, he hoped someday she might be able to find her happiness, she was so young and yet already so smart and aware of what was going on in the world.

She took a deep breath "Lord Nagemasu is not a traitor, he is under Akuto's control, like Inuyasha, if they find either of those two have them apprehend the both of them and I'll deal with them myself, other than that, just have them prepare in case a war breaks out" Kagome stated easily.

Akushu nodded "You can trust me Lady Kagome, I won't let you down" he to bowed his head showing that he wasn't taking her warning lightly, if she said that a war might break out, then he was going to believe her, she and her group of friends did take down Naraku after all.

"Now Hakari, Koware" Kagome turned her attention on the only two youkai she hadn't addressed yet, this was the most important job "With all these plans being put in place, I might be leaving the Estate more and more often as the days pass" she started keeping her eyes on the two youkai.

Hakari went rigid in his seat clearly wanting to object but unable to because Kagome was a strong alpha and would do what it took to make sure everyone was protected "I'm entrusting the protection of this Estate and the Eastern Lands to you Hakari" she continued.

"In the case I am absent and Akuto decides to attack" Kagome finished, she had complete faith that Hakari would do what was right, he hadn't let her down so far, "And Koware, you will act as his eyes and ears in the Estate" she lowered her voice.

It hurt that she had to lay the suspicion on any of the youkai in the estate and the youkai and one ningen in the room seemed to understand this "I can't take the chance that Akuto hasn't already planted a spy in the Estate" Kagome breathed voice thick with hurt.

"So I'm trusting you Koware to keep you're eyes peeled for any suspicion activity, it's better to be cautious than to write off the idea after all" she stated as she finished the order, it would bother her for a long time until Akuto was finally taken down.

The order didn't just bother her, it bothered everyone in the room as well, but they understood that as the Lady of the Eastern Lands and of the Aoiro Estate, that you had to make difficult decisions, so they didn't make a sound as Koware nodded silently.

She was the best youkai to complete the job as she was unassuming and most even forgot she was there because she was quiet "I understand Lady Kagome, this Koware will do everything she can to make sure no one betrays Milady" Koware crowed in a determined voice.

"Thank you, all of you, and with that this meeting is completed, in a weeks time we'll meet again" Kagome stated pushing back her chair and standing, she took a moment to stretch to relieve the tension that had settled into her body.

They left the meeting room and Kagome immediately went off to find her mother "Mama" she called lips curving upwards in a smile, despite the hurt she felt, she knew that she was making the right decision, in the end it would protect everyone, her family most important of all.

"Oh Kagome dear" Satomi turned from where she had been discussing new ideas with Kimasu the head maid, her daughter didn't have to say a word "I'll be back in twenty minutes" she turned to the panther youkai.

Kagome grinned and quickly pulled her mother into a hug as Kimasu left to give them their privacy "What is it, has something happened" Satomi asked as they walked down the hall together, she had been meaning to speak with her daughter for a few days now, but had been busy.

"In a way yes, but it's not safe to speak of such things, instead Souta has brought something to my attention" she murmured before her eyes lit up with excitement, though she wasn't sure how well the idea would take considering the amount of pain it caused a person.

Satomi frowned but let the previous subject go, she was sure she'd find out later "And what has Souta brought to you're attention Kagome dear, and there is something I'd like to talk to you about as well" she looked left and right hoping that he wasn't hanging around.

"Well Souta-otouto has mentioned wanting to get the crests that Shippou and I both bare, and he suggested that not only he, but you and gramps get them as well, but it worries me because it's painful" Kagome skipped along next to her mother, she knew they had limited time after all.

Not quite sure what to think of that "Isn't there a way to dull our senses enough so that it won't be as painful" Satomi questioned suddenly, if Hojo was here perhaps the boy would be able to come up with something that would help.

A grimace formed on her lips "That's impossible, I tried the same with my reiki while I was getting them and if anything it seemed to enhance the pain" Kagome quipped dryly, and Satomi shuddered, but there was a determined look in her eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask Kagome dear how was it that you became youkai and is it possible for, myself, Souta and grandfather to do the same" she breathed hoping that the male that she had her eye on wasn't eavesdropping, because she wanted this to be a surprise.

Kagome tripped over her feet and almost slammed nose first into the wall, one of the guard stationed in the hall slid in front of her and cushioned her "Ah sorry" she smiled sheepishly as the youkai righted himself and stood in his previous spot.

"Think nothing of it Lady Kagome, as you're guard it is our job to make sure nothing happens to our lady and it would be an honor to stand in front of you if we were under attack" he murmured softly but her sensitive ears caught the statement.

Satomi watched all this with a smile, her daughter had an entire estate full of youkai under her command and they would gladly lay down their lives for her, it was heartwarming to say the least, Kagome turned beet red and laughed nervously.

Instead she faced Satomi again "I don't know, I was turned on a whim of the fates" Kagome bit her lip, while it would make her more than happy to have her family become like her, she knew that her grandfather would never agree to it, because of Kaede.

All she could do for those two elders was ensure they lived at least fifty years longer, "There is the claiming ritual, I'm sure we can alter it so that I claim you as family" Kagome thought of the scroll she still held in her grasp because Sesshomaru had gifted it to her.

"What is the claiming ritual" Satomi tilted her head to the side, it sure was interesting, Kagome grinned and opened her void pocket, something that always surprised her because it appeared out of thin air and dug through it before emerging with a small scroll clutched in her clawed hand.

It was unrolled a second later "The claiming ritual is what I used to claim Shippou as my son, it's how he got the crests without having to go through excruciating pain, I'm sure I can alter it a bit to make it accept you, gramps and Souta as part of my family" Kagome explained.

"And who knows maybe the fates will do as they did with me and turn you and Souta-otouto into kitsune, I doubt gramps would be to happy to wake up as a kitsune" she tittered nervously behind her hand and Satomi nodded in understanding.

Knowing her time was running out, Satomi asked one last question "When will we be able to do this ritual of yours" she asked, Kagome tapped her lip in thought remembering how she'd had to do the claiming ritual on the night of the new moon.

"Give me three days to come up with a new ritual, then after I meet with Lord Yaro of the North, and marry off Zengo and Ja, then we'll be able to do this ritual, I'd warn gramps though" Kagome snickered, Satomi nodded and she headed off to continue her work.

Now that everything had mostly calmed down the work she'd previously done was now easier and Satomi had done wonders for the maids and cooks of the estate, Kagome cracked her knuckles and headed to her study to do a bit of paperwork.

In between all the paperwork which really wasn't all that much considering she'd dealt with any major problems upon the first few months of her arrival in the East, Kagome worked on coming up with her own claiming ritual, one that would allow her to claim her family and have them bare her crests.

It started out innocently enough as she included all the same items from the old ritual, the blood, the nail, the lock of hair, then it got a little harder, because neither her mother and grandfather had spiritual energy or reiki.

So Kagome turned her attention on a book she'd found, and that's where she found the answer to her first problem, if she used her own reiki and mixed it with the blood of her family's while stating each of their names and what part of her family they were it would work.

Then came to setting the ritual time and Kagome decided on when the Sun was high in the sky meaning noon, and before she knew it those three days had flown by and she was preparing to head off to speak with Yaro of the North.

Her escorts for the day were Ishi, Hiten though with major reluctance and Eri, so that she would get use to traveling, "So Kagome this Yaro guy how do you know him" she chattered, she'd chosen to fly with her on the foxfire cloud.

"Well for starters I'd call him Lord Yaro, he's the Lord of the North, and a weasel youkai" Kagome ticked off her fingers, and Eri nodded, she had to be careful, her job was dealing with humans, not youkai but most of the youkai in the estate were use to her.

Out in the world, everything was different and definitely more dangerous "Lady Kagome" Hiten called in the same monotone voice he'd been using since he'd been ordered not to attack anyone, Kagome turned her attention on the thunder youkai.

"Yes Hiten" she answered, instead of saying anything he pointed signaling they'd arrived, so she slowly directed her foxfire cloud to the ground, the minute her feet were on the ground Yaro and his two escorts stepped out of the trees.

"Lady Kagome" he gave her a flashy bow subtly eyeing those she'd brought with her and dismissing them just as quickly "Let's talk business" Yaro gestured and she stepped up next to him, how he would love to marry her off to his son, but he knew that was out of the question.

Kagome took a deep breath as Ishi and Hiten took up the rear with Eri situated and protected in the middle, "Yes, lets Lord Yaro" she rubbed her hands together and they did, discussing trade options from early morning to mid afternoon bartering back and forth each of them getting great deals.

Until she finally got him to confess on something he really wanted "You see Lady Kagome, I've been searching for an exotic seed, it's a rarity in my lands but bountiful in the East, I seek an almond tree seed" Yaro stated sheepishly, that was one thing he desired more than anything else.

And he was in luck, because despite the fact she'd just had everything she'd brought back from the future planted she still had ten seeds left "What price are you willing to name for ten of these seeds" Kagome gave an inward smirk, she had the weasel right where she wanted him.

He was obviously shocked "Te...Ten of them, my Lady please you flatter me, I merely need one of these seeds" Yaro was quick to shoot down the offer, "But..." he coughed into his hand "I would pay a hefty price for them" he said keeping his eyes locked onto her moving form.

"I'll give these seeds to you if you trade with me one item that the North has that doesn't exist in the East" Kagome held up the little bag she'd created out of silk courtesy of Akushu and dyed blue, "But it has to be something that will bring income to my lands" she warned.

Yaro thought long and hard on the offer, until he finally remembered something "There is but one thing Lady Kagome, that the North has, that I've never seen in the East" he started, Kagome was proving to be a just and smart ruler, and it made him excited to do business with her.

"And what would that be Lord Yaro" Kagome put a hand on her hip, as she shifted on her feet, she was trying to think of what it could be, but she was stumped, what did the East not have, it was a mystery and she wished the weasel would just tell her.

He smiled nervously "Bee hives, while we have some youkai in the honey making business and we regularly send out this honey to other lands, I've never come across such a thing in the East, so it's not really something I can physically trade with you" Yaro stated.

Eyes wide, Kagome tapped her lip, that's exactly what she needed to bring in more income, "Then let's trade, even if it's not something you can physical put in my hand, it's still a trade and it's a deal" she held out her hand hoping that Yaro would accept it.

Yaro quickly shook her hand "Yes Lady Kagome, it is a deal, now about those seeds" he laughed sheepishly eyeing the little bag in her hand, the seeds were quickly shook out and handed over "Pleasure doing business with you My Lady" he nodded.

"Quite, we shall have to do this again, when Nagemasu isn't under a snake bastards control" Kagome snickered at his shocked look, it quickly morphed into one of amusement and Yaro tilted his head back and laughed raucously.

"You sure are a lively one Lady Kagome, keep up the good work, and I'll keep my eyes peeled for that moron, I knew something was up with him during the coronation ceremony, but I never realized" Yaro frowned a moment later.

Kagome sighed "Don't worry about it, I never would have suspected either, but thanks to Inuyasha, the idea came, send me a message if you find anything" she waved forming her foxfire cloud beneath her feet again and Eri climbed on.

Yaro watched as the Eastern Lady rose into the clouds, her two escorts following her on either side, once she was out of sight he turned "Let's get back to the Northern Estate, we have plans to make, it's time to let everyone know that we are the Easts allies" he announced.

"Of course Lord Yaro" the guard stated bowing low as they walked back to their home, for the first time in history, three of the lands were making a conjoined effort to get along and protect their regions, all thanks to one kitsune/miko named Kagome Higurashi.


	22. Chapter 21 Storms Brewing

Almost an hour later, since they'd gone so far into the Northern Lands, Kagome and her escorts returned to the Aoiro Estate, waiting outside the gates were not only Ni and Deru, but Bankotsu, Noko, Tochaku, Jakotsu and Zengo, since the kitchens were being cleaned.

"Lady Kagome" Bankotsu jumped up face set into a concerned expression, "Is it true that everyone in the estate is under suspicion" he leaped to her side and she quickly raised a barrier, Bankotsu paid this no mind, "What's going on around here" he asked wanting to know.

Kagome sighed "I wouldn't say everyone, I know I can trust more than half of the people or youkai in the estate, but I can't take the chance that a spy from Akuto hasn't already infiltrated the walls of the estate" she rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on, she wanted to relax before the wedding.

Bankotsu immediately relaxed at that "So, we here" he gestured at the group gathered in front of the gates "Aren't under suspicion" he asked and Kagome shook her head "Oops, when I heard I was more than a little concerned" Bankotsu chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"On a brighter note" Kagome grinned making the barrier smaller so that it was just around herself and Bankotsu "I have a task for you, and Kegawa has gladly offered to take you" she lowered her voice and glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder at Hiten.

More than a little interested, Bankotsu held his breath "See, I don't like the fact that Hiten is unhappy here and I know for certain that if you went here and gathered Soten and bring her back, he will be happy" Kagome whispered with a secretive smile.

"Oh and what do I tell this Soten to get her to come back with me without little fuss" Bankotsu grinned, Hiten wouldn't know what hit him, everyone had noticed how angry the youkai was and couldn't stand being ordered around by Kagome.

Feeling a little guilty "Tell her that Shippou sent you and that he wanted to see her, she doesn't need to know anymore than that, if you still can't get her to agree, then I'll go myself next time" Kagome smiled it was the only way to get the little thunder demon to come to the Eastern Land.

Glad for the distraction Bankotsu nodded "I'll go prepare then, and don't worry I'll keep it a secret" he stepped out of the barrier took Noko's hand in his and led them back to the estate disappearing through the doors as the guards stationed there opened them up, Tochaku following them at a distance.

"You two are dismissed" Kagome turned to Ishi and Hiten and they moved off, Eri took the hint and took off towards the doors probably wanting to talk to Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo about everything that had happened that morning.

This left Jakotsu and Zengo "So we want to do the wedding tomorrow is that alright" the two approached and Kagome sighed in relief, she'd just been about to suggest that herself, the gates were once again opened and they were let through.

"Absolutely in fact that had been the plan right from the start" Kagome grinned, they still had no idea how their ceremony was going to go down, and it would be a riot right from the start, she could only hope the two would appreciate all the thought she'd put into the idea.

Zengo smiled "Ooh I can't wait" he clapped his hands together and skipped a few steps in excitement causing Jakotsu to shake his head a smile of amusement on his lips, while Kagome tried unsuccessfully to hide her giggles behind her hand.

Once inside the doors, the three parted ways and Kagome headed to her rooms and to her personal gardens, to relax, since everything had been dealt with in a roundabout way so far there was nothing pressing to do except for wait, that was perhaps the hardest part of all.

Masshiro joined her as she stepped out the doors that led to her gardens *Mistress how did trade go with Lord Yaro* he questioned through their mental link as he settled himself in her lap purring quite loudly, it stung that Kegawa was off on another task, but that was the life of a companion.

'It went quite well I do believe and on the morrow I hope to implement the idea I got to the Eastern Region and the Lords of the Ningen Villages, especially here in the Estate as well' Kagome stroked her hand through his stark white fur staring out over the garden.

She was happy she was able to relax like this and not be completely overwhelmed *That's good, what kind of idea did you get from the Lord of the North* Masshiro asked over the link, it had only taken a few days before he'd found out that Kagome was perhaps the kindest mistress he'd ever had.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile 'The East doesn't have honey makers, and that is perhaps the best idea I've ever heard to bring income to the Eastern Region' Kagome murmured through the link tilting her head back as the sun shined down brightly.

The shuffling of feet behind her interrupted her chat with the white nekomata "Shippou-kun what's wrong" Kagome could immediately tell who it was, and that something was up with her little kit as he wore an expression that told her something had happened.

His cheeks turned red and she briefly wondered if he had a fever "I caught Higashigawa-san and Grandmother Satomi, ki... _kissing"_ Shippou whispered the word as if he feared that the woman herself would catch him tattling on her.

Kagome blinked before her jaw dropped "Oh, oh, OH" her brain finally caught on and then it all made sense, the reason for her mothers question from a few days ago, and why she'd seemed so paranoid as if someone would catch her in the act of asking such a question.

"Yeah, promise you won't tell, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or stare, but they were right there" he scuffed his shoe on the wooden deck hands behind his back, Kagome smiled and pulled Shippou into her lap Masshiro leaping to her shoulder and setting a soothing purr.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much my little Shippou-kun, this Kagome is certain that grandma Satomi won't be to angry that you caught her k.i.s.s.i.n.g with Higashigawa-san, though it is grounds for some serious teasing later" she giggled tickling the little kitsune on the side making him laugh as well.

Shippou leaned his head back to stare into her chocolate brown eyes, "Kaa-chan will you let down you're hair" he asked and Kagome smiled reaching up to undo the bun that sat atop her head and then the long braid until her hair was unbound.

"It's really gotten long huh Shippou-kun" she ran her hand through the silky blue/black locks, it had to pool all of nine inches on the ground by now and perhaps it was time to get a hair cut "What do you think Shippou, should I cut it" Kagome asked wondering how the little boy would react.

He quickly shook his head "Nu uh Kaa-chan, don't cut it, please" Shippou reached out and ran his clawed hand through her hair mimicking her actions from a few minutes before, it was one of the things he loved most about his mother, her long beautiful hair.

She laughed a sweet tune "Okay, okay I won't cut it, but maybe a trim so it doesn't drag the ground" Kagome suggested pointing at her calves indicating that's where she wanted to have it cut to, Shippou eyed the amount that would be cut before nodding though it was with a great amount of reluctance.

"Okay that's alright" he shrugged and Kagome crushed her little kit to her chest, he was so adorable sometimes that she found it difficult not to seek him out during the day and permanently glue him to her hip, it was weird but that was her mothering instincts coming out to the fullest.

"Don't fret Shippou-kun, it will grow back eventually" she tweaked his nose causing him to sneeze before staring out over the garden again, the two of them lapsed into silence, then the peace was broken as someone pressed against her barrier that she'd set up over her door.

Shippou looked just as put out that their time together was interrupted as she set him on his feet and stood heading back into her room and sliding the shoji door open to see who had come to bother them, thankfully it was just his Great Grandfather and Kaede coming to visit.

Kagome led the two elders through her room to her gardens "Gracious child do you have a garden everywhere" Toya couldn't help but exclaim and roll his eyes in exasperation, it seemed like every corner he turned there was another garden just itching to be explored.

She laughed sheepishly "I'm just a big fan of gardens, so what did ya need gramps, Lady Kaede" Kagome turned serious at the drop of a hat, she hoped that their visit wasn't to serious, otherwise she was going to go crazy on whoever it was that was stupid enough to bug them, which led to bugging her.

"Satomi told me about her plans and the claiming ritual" Toya started, if the fates deemed it necessary to turn him into a youkai like his daughter he would gladly accept it, but he didn't want to leave Kaede behind to old age, it would just break his heart now that he'd found someone after all these years.

Grateful that it wasn't terribly serious "Yes that's right, with the claiming ritual that I've come up with, you, mom, and Souta will be claimed as family and possibly turned into youkai" Kagome smiled nervously, somehow knowing that her grandfather was about to say something big.

He and Kaede shared a look "How long did you say it would take to train those young apprentices of yours again" Toya questioned wanting to get all the facts before he or Kaede made any life changing decisions, because it would affect the both of them.

That was an easy answer "Six months but they won't be ready to go out into the field until they are at least eighteen" Kagome reeled off, her grandfather and Kaede glanced at each other again before they nodded together.

"If the fates deem it necessary to turn me into a youkai, would you include Kaede into this claiming ritual and have the same done to her, we'll get married a week after, but don't worry about officiating the marriage, it will be a private one between ourselves" Toya announced.

It was a shocker that was sure "Okay, so two days from now is when we'll do the family claiming ritual" she nodded already working to include Kaede, she wondered how the people of the village would take it that their Lady Kaede would no longer be a ningen.

"Are you sure this is what the both of you want" Kagome asked looking into their eyes, just to make sure, if they later regretted their decision, then there would be nothing she could do and she didn't want to take that chance and lose two precious people.

Kaede took the initiative this time "Ay child this is what we want, at least this way it would give me a few more years to spend my time however I want to" she added with a smile, Kagome turned bright red and Shippou just blinked in confusion.

"Boy, our family sure is expanding huh Kaa-chan" he stood on his feet and clambered into her arms when she held them open for him, Kagome flashed him a quick smile and nodded "That's good at least, I'll have lots of aunts and uncles on the way soon" Shippou grinned.

None of them had any doubt that not only would Kaede and Toya be wed, but Satomi would probably be announcing her own mating with Higashigawa soon and that there would possibly be lots of little kits running around if the fates turned her family into kitsune youkai.

"And maybe some brothers or sisters to" Shippou threw out there with an innocent smile and Kagome gave a start in surprise, before her skin turned a lovely shade of red in embarrassment, and she looked everywhere but at the two laughing elders.

"Hehehe, let's not get ahead of ourselves Shippou-kun, I'd first have to find someone who could even put up with me and my various mood swings" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and Shippou immediately started pouting.

Kaede smiled in amusement, things were sure going to get lively soon and she found herself growing excited for it, "Well we shan't bother you any longer child" she grasped Toya's hand in her own and drug him through the room they'd walked through and out the door leaving Kagome and Shippou alone.

Kagome turned to her mischievous kit and leveled him with an exasperated smile "Alright you, run along and play or practice for a bit, this Kagome has to prepare tomorrow" she shooed him off and Shippou disappeared with a giggle.

Shaking her head, and a small smile on her lips, Kagome headed to the only hedge maze labyrinth in the entire Aoiro estate and started finishing things up for Zengo's and Jakotsu's wedding, everything had to go just right or she would go insane.

By the time she was done, it was dinner time and Kagome exited the maze hair ruffled from constantly tugging on it as she tried to figure out how to work her plan into the wedding, of course, she had it tied as high as it could go, with only an inch dragging the ground, she really needed to get it trimmed.

'Perhaps after dinner' she thought tiredly, though she was satisfied with how everything had come together, she was ready for bed though, she only hoped that Akuto was found and dealt with before something terrible happened.

"Wow Kagome you look like crap" Yuka appeared at her side suddenly and the kitsune nearly jumped a foot in the air, she'd let her guard down for just a moment and someone had snuck up on her granted it wasn't an enemy still it was never good to completely relax as she'd been doing a moment ago.

Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly "Thanks" she quipped dryly "How are you and everyone else settling in at the estate, if you need I can have a few buildings built for you four outside the estate so you have the option" she babbled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Yuka slapped her hand to her forehead "We are quite happy in the estate, though I've been elected the spokesperson to tell you that we've decided on what we want for our crests" she explained and the kitsune at her side perked up excitement clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Really, though I must warn you it will be painful, the process is much like a tattoo, but instead of a needle, the crests are burned into you're skin and dye is used as well" Kagome stated, she hoped that her four friends understood what they were getting into by asking to get crests.

She nodded "We understand that, and that's why we've decided to just get a purple/blue band with a dark blue infinity sign around our wrist for our crests" Yuka traced the spot as she told the kitsune/miko what they wanted done.

"Right then, two weeks from now is when you'll get them" Kagome suggested and Yuka accepted the time frame, it would give the four of them that long to prepare themselves for excruciating pain as their flesh was literally burned away.

They finally entered the dining hall and right away Kagome could tell something was wrong "Where is everyone" she asked looking around in case someone was trying for a sneak attack, that's how she felt anyway and it made her even more paranoid than before.

"Don't you know the Estates been in a flurry since you returned from you're meeting with Lord Yaro, he sent a message with his official messenger an hour ago while you were still busy, he's claimed himself as an Ally of the East" Shuri who was walking by explained.

This being the first she'd heard of it, Kagome let a small smile grace her lips 'And I know Sesshomaru is on my side, so that means three of the four regions of feudal japan are working together, I'm making history here' she laughed inwardly.

She sat down at the table and that's when people started flowing in through the dining hall doors, when her mother was seated next to her "Mama" Kagome murmured softly over the chatter that filled the room, Satomi looked at her and quirked her brow.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind trimming my hair a bit, we can do it in my personal bathroom" she inquired keeping her eye on the door, if Zengo came in before she was finished then she would be stuck with longer than life hair for a while longer.

Satomi frowned "Why Kagome dear, it's so beautiful, when I was a young girl of eighteen I'd always dreamed of having my hair long like that" she reached out and ran her hand through the silky blue/black locks, they had a slight curl to them as well and it was gorgeous.

Knowing that she had to put more effort into this "It's not like I'm asking to cut it all the way off, just a trim so it's not dragging the ground and I'm not tripping over it all the time" she explained a bit more so that it would convince her mother to trim it a bit.

"How much were you wanting taking off" Satomi asked and Kagome immediately gestured to her calf "Oh well sixteen inches isn't all that bad" she nodded, she was just happy that her daughter wasn't trying to convince her to cut it all off.

Glad that she'd at least gotten her way somewhat, Kagome settled back in her chair at the head of the table as Zengo made his way over to her and placed her food down "Hope you enjoy the evening meal Lady Kagome" he bowed telling her what he'd made and what was for dessert.

She flashed the bird youkai a smile, this was his last night as an unmarried man "I will" Kagome murmured before digging into the food, it was delicious as always, before Zengo could head off "Take the rest of the night off" she called.

He turned shocked "Really, let the other cooks handle bringing out the dessert tonight" she waved her hand, she could tell he really wanted to argue, which was cute, but in the end, Zengo nodded flashed her a fond smile and exited through the dining hall doors, to hopefully do as she'd suggested.

Her mother was laughing "You have some dedicated servants here in the estate, it's like any time you mention the word break, they immediately get offended, it proves how good you are at you're job" Satomi smiled cutting into the steak and chewing quietly as manners dictated.

Kagome's skin flushed generating a round of laughter at her expense "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, sometimes I feel like I'm not very good at this and then sometimes I get so confused and it takes talking to people to understand what to do next" she poked at her steak.

"There is nothing wrong with seeking the council of others, that means you value their opinion and trust them to steer you in the right direction, and Kagome stop playing with you're food" Satomi scolded lightly and another round of laughter filled the dining hall.

Sinking low in her seat someone as her skin turned red in complete and utter embarrassment, Kagome cleared her throat "Yes Mama" she smiled sheepishly before straightening up, then her eyes twinkled with mischievous intent.

"Mother and Higashigawa-san sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" she sang softly looking to the right as her mother took her turn to turn beet red as she realized that her relationship with the head of the guard had been outed, she wasn't the only one red, Higashigawa was as well.

More laughter and Kagome happily finished off the rest of her meal, so she'd channeled a bit of her kitsune side sue her, it was fun messing with people and youkai alike, especially when they didn't know it was her doing the pranking.

Satomi was no doubt wondering how she'd found out, but she wasn't going to rat out her little Shippou, who looked awfully guilty, but his grandmother wasn't paying him any attention, then it happened, Bankotsu burst through the dining hall doors.

In his arms was a passed out "SOTEN" Hiten jumped to his feet and was in front of the ex mercenary without skipping a beat, "Is she okay, what happened" he was frantic checking his baby sister over worry clear in his red eyes.

Not having expected such commotion, Bankotsu stood there dumbfounded for a moment "Someone attacked us along the way" he finally found his voice "But thankfully we were pretty much within the barrier by that point but she got hit by the tail end of their attack, poison something" he explained.

Kagome was next to them a moment later purifying the poison from the cut on Soten's cheek and healing her just as quickly "Hiten" she asked and the thunder demon faced her, the most emotion she'd ever seen on the youkai all at once.

"You brought her to me, why, I thought you hated me" Hiten glared after two weeks of silence and going through the day while feeling dead inside, he wanted nothing more than to take Soten into his arms and flee the Eastern Region.

The kitsune heaved a sigh "I never claimed to hate you, it was the other way around remember, and I figured she might be able to break you out of that emotionless state you've been in since the first time I gave you an alpha command" Kagome quipped dryly.

Stunned speechless as his world was quite literally ripped out from beneath his feet, Hiten sank to the floor on his knee's, he'd been such a fool, all the girl had done was give him a new home, a new life and he'd done everything he could to make her feel his hate.

Her plan had worked "Lady Kagome" Hiten lifted his head to meet her chocolate brown gaze, it was one full of understanding "I thank you profusely for bringing my sister to me, and I'm forever in you're debt for sparing my life and hers in this moment" he bowed his head.

Kagome relaxed "Stop bowing like that and get up on you're feet" she giggled and Hiten rose to his full height, he still towered over her, "Now that you've calmed down" Kagome stated glancing around knowing everyone was listening.

"I do believe it's time you moved out of the medical wing, I had you're rooms prepared earlier today in advance" she grinned impishly, her hunch hadn't been wrong, bringing Soten here is exactly what Hiten had needed to break him out of his emotionless state.

Everyone shook their head, of course Kagome had prepared in advance, she always knew when something was going to go her way "And of course there is an extra room attached to yours for Soten, Kimasu will show you after dessert" Kagome clapped her hands.

"What about Soten, will she be alright" Hiten gazed at his little sister trepidation in his red eyes, he didn't want to leave her alone, Shippou chose that moment to insert himself into the conversation as he attached himself to Kagome's leg.

"I'll stay with her" Shippou exclaimed, "At least that way if she wakes up before you arrive, she'd have a familiar face and be able to relax some" he shrugged when the youkai that he'd once been terrified off looked at him a grateful look in his eyes.

She was so proud of her little kit, acting all grownup "Okay Shippou-kun, Kimasu will show you the way to Hiten's and Soten's rooms" Kagome set him off with a wide smile, she'd bring him a sweet later for being such a big boy.

He was severely confused "He's changed, before I never thought he'd even talk to me" Hiten stated getting nervous as he realized that every eye in the room was on him or Kagome, the kitsune giggled distracting him and Hiten frowned, the same could be said for the girl as well.

"Well my Shippou-kun has done a lot of growing up lately, besides if there's anything I taught it's that no matter how much of a jerk someone was before, they still deserve a second chance to change their ways" Kagome patted the thunder demon on the shoulder and skipped back to her seat.

Hiten sat down as well and a piece of dessert was place down in front of him, perhaps being here wasn't to bad, at least he had freedom to move around and it wasn't like Kagome kept him cooped up in the estate, with that his decision was made, but he'd ask her tomorrow.

Maids came and took away the dishes and silverware and Kagome stood from her chair "This Kagome bids everyone goodnight" she nodded staring around before turning on her heel and exiting through the dining hall doors with Satomi a few feet behind her.

Soon they were in Kagome's private bathroom and Satomi was brushing through her daughters long blue/black hair pulling it into a topknot so that she'd be able to trim the right amount of hair off, and after fifteen minutes there was sixteen inches of hair pooled on the ground.

Kagome stood and spun a little "Thanks Mama" she wrapped her mother in a bone crushing hug, being careful not to exert to much force and hoping that the fates turned her family into kitsune like her, that way she wouldn't feel so alone.

"It was no problem Kagome dear, sweet dreams" she returned her daughters hug, she couldn't wait to be a true part of her eldest daughters world, learning everything she did and understanding the strange abilities her daughter had, it was almost magical.

"Yes goodnight" Kagome let her mother out and then she crawled into her bed slipping beneath the covers, immediately her two nekomata curled into her arms both purring loudly and that lulled her straight to sleep.

The next morning as she left her rooms for the day, Kagome was immediately approached by Hiten and what made it so strange was that Soten was attached to her big brothers leg, it made for one adorable sight, "Lady Kagome" Hiten started placing his hand down on his sister's head.

"I gave what you said some thought and I was wondering if you needed another youkai in you're guard" he finished lamely, there was no other way to ask for what he wanted and there was no way to know if Kagome would even want him as part of the guard.

Kagome blinked before a smile pulled her lips upwards "We are always accepting, though and despite you're experience in a fight, you will have to train like the rest of the new members" she warned and Hiten nodded, she looked down however when a hand tugged on her kimono.

"Shippou-kun told me that you're his mother and that it was you're idea to come here, thank you very much Lady Kagome" Soten did her best to bow/curtsy, it was really cute and Kagome couldn't help but lift the little female thunder demon into her arms and squeal softly.

"No worries Soten, besides young lady's shouldn't live by themselves after all" she poked the little girl gently on the nose before placing Soten back on her feet, "Now let's go eat breakfast" Kagome announced leading the way to the dining hall.

After breakfast, Kagome was a flurry of activity as she literally dragged Zengo out of the kitchen and to his room "Here I bought this from the place I'm from and thought you'd appreciate it" she tossed some fancy robes at him and shoved him in his bathroom, gently though.

Zengo blinked his red eyes, but shut the door anyway, he knew there was no use arguing with the kitsune female and really he was happy she considered him important enough to buy something for him, then he wondered if Jakotsu got the same.

"Lady Kagome, will Jakotsu be wearing the same clothing" he called through the door as he changed into the robes that had been thrust on him, they were quite beautiful and he would be sure to keep them safe and sound after the wedding.

Kagome grinned "Of course, though in different colors, along with Bankotsu, while Tochaku and Noko are wearing fancy kimono" she stated in a matter of fact tone, there was only three hours left before the start of Jakotsu's and Zengo's wedding and she couldn't wait, it was bound to be exciting.

"I truly am grateful that you consider us that important" he couldn't help but get a little emotional, ever since Kagome had come around, life in the estate had gotten more bearable and everyone was happy and expressing themselves in new ways by pairing up with others.

"That's what friends are for" her voice floated softly through the door bringing a smile to his lips, "Besides if I'm able to make life here pleasant for everyone that's what I'll do" Kagome clapped her hands together for effect and Zengo finally exited the bathroom.

He was dressed in robes that depicted the colors of a sunset "I knew they'd look good on you" Kagome looked the bird youkai up and down with a teasing smile, Zengo flushed and laughed sheepishly as he sat down in a chair allowing the kitsune to mess with his fiery red hair.

"Lady Kagome what kind of idea did you think up for the wedding" Zengo couldn't help but ask and see if he couldn't get some detail out of the sneaky fox, Kagome shook her head, she had already been asked multiple times, even by Bankotsu, but she hadn't budged on it yet.

"Not telling" she grinned when the bird youkai started pouting "Besides that's what will make it all the more exciting, the not knowing part, if it makes you feel better I haven't told Bankotsu, Noko, or Tochaku either, and Ja hasn't even asked" Kagome ran a brush through the red locks.

He was tempted to nod but instead Zengo responded verbally "Well that does make me feel better knowing that the others have been left out of the loop as well, do you think Jakotsu will still be there" he asked nervously as a case of wedding day jitters finally got to the bird youkai.

Kagome smiled warmly at Zengo, he was the first one to accept her fully as the Lady of the Estate and Eastern Lands, "I'm sure of it, when Ja puts his mind to it, no one would keep you away from him" she tied the shoulder length red hair off in a low ponytail.

"You trimmed you're hair" he turned in his seat finally and lifted the now calf length blue/black hair, Kagome nodded and ran a hand through her super long hair, "You've done so much for everyone, I'm glad you challenged that idiot Yaramaru" Zengo murmured.

She laughed sheepishly "If it hadn't been for the fates, I never would have done that, or be here now, but I'm glad, it makes me happy to know that an entire region depends on me and that they trust me to protect them and make sure they are able to survive" Kagome giggled softly.

"Well I'm glad they decided to steer you in our direction" Zengo chuckled before glancing out the window "And it looks like it's time" he swallowed thickly a moment later, this was quite possibly the most nerve wracking thing he'd ever done.

Zengo was right, since they'd been in his room, time had passed by quickly "Right then shall we go" Kagome grinned, she'd been setting this up for a week and she really couldn't wait to see Jakotsu's and Zengo's reaction to the ceremony she'd set up.

With that together Kagome and Zengo left his room, and walked down the halls to the main hall, then out the doors to the only garden that had a hedge maze labyrinth "So what exactly am I meant to be doing" the bird youkai questioned.

Ultra quiet snickers escaped from the kitsune female "Well Zengo-san, you get to stand right here at this entrance of the maze, and on my signal, you and Ja, will make you're way through the labyrinth, to the center where you'll perform you're ceremony together" she explained.

Amazed at the amount of thought Kagome had put into this whole affair, Zengo quickly pulled the kitsune into a hug "I can't thank you enough Lady Kagome" he gave her a fond smile before taking his place as she formed a foxfire cloud and disappeared over the hedges.

At the other end of the maze was Jakotsu and Bankotsu, the younger of the two was giving his best friend the pep talk of the century "Now Ja this moment is extremely important for you, and when you see Zengo in the middle of this, you'll truly understand that you were meant to be" he spoke.

"I've never seen you so serious about someone before, Inutrasha doesn't count, but Zengo's a good guy and I don't think I'd ever trust you with anyone but him" Bankotsu clapped Jakotsu on the shoulder and then disappeared into the maze.

Then because Kagome was using her fox magic to the fullest, an illusion of her appeared before Jakotsu and Zengo at the same time "Alright you two, this is you're big moment, you have three hours to make you're way through this maze" she stated.

"While working you're way through the various illusions I've set up for the each of you, these will simulate results such as the amount of trust you have in each other, the ability to rely on each other and of course the final test the ability to communicate in tough situations" Kagome explained.

"Get ready, Start" she called and the illusions faded into the maze, to lead the two men on a merry chase through the maze and hopefully to the center of the entire labyrinth so they'd be able to get married properly.

Zengo and Jakotsu gave a jerk in surprise before they each entered their respective ends of the maze, and disappeared into an illusion that Kagome had set up with her fox magic, before their eyes, their partner appeared and the tests were on.

"Do you think they'll be able to overcome each of you're little tests" Bankotsu asked, he'd only been apprised of what she'd planned a few minutes before hand, and he was seriously worried, Jakotsu was a very jealous person, and the first illusion test would try his patience on the matter.

Her answer was to give him an exasperated look "I have complete faith in them" Kagome crossed her arms a smile on her lips and excitement in her chocolate brown eyes, she was sure of her decision to give them these tests, in the end it would make their bond even stronger to withstand the effects of time.

He was angry, and though he realized it was a test, he just didn't understand, what was the point of this all to get him so pissed that he didn't want to marry Zengo anymore, because if he ever caught the fiery red haired bird youkai flirting with another man that wasn't him, then all bets were off.

Then Jakotsu really thought about, not once in all the time he'd been with the bird youkai had Zengo so much as even looked in another males direction, it told him a lot and that yes he could trust his partner to not leave him for another.

With his decision in mind, Jakotsu found himself back in the maze before another illusion Kagome that she'd made with her fox magic, on the other side of the labyrinth Zengo was struggling through his own decision as he was subjected to various images of Jakotsu betraying him in the worst way.

He knew without a doubt that Jakotsu would never do that, but the doubt had been planted, 'Think Zengo, can you really see yourself staying with Ja for the rest of you're life' Zengo thought trying to come up with the solution to this test.

'Yes, yes I can, because Jakotsu is my everything' he finished after thinking it through, Zengo breathed a sigh of relief as the illusion faded and he like his partner was faced with another Kagome illusion that the kitsune had created.

"Congratulations Ja, Zengo, you two have the ability to trust in each other, it will only get stronger over time as you spend you're lives together as a married couple" the illusions spoke in unison "The next test is you're dedication to each other" they pointed in opposite directions and the two men were off.

In the center of the maze, Kagome tossed Bankotsu a smug smile and childishly stuck her tongue out to Noko's and Tochaku's amusement, they were happy that their Lady was spirited and that she was happy to be there in the Estate leading them like a true leader should.

Bankotsu's response was to roll his cobalt blue eyes and huff not even giving Kagome a verbal response, so what she knew Zengo and Jakotsu better than he'd thought, and he definitely wasn't pouting because of it.

Meanwhile Jakotsu had found himself stuck in a loop watching Zengo fight off a pack of rabid wolves, that looked eerily like Kouga, he had no beef with the wolf now, but their past encounters weren't pretty and perhaps he had a bit of resentment left over from that time.

He shook his head, he had bigger things to worry about such as how to complete this test, Kagome had said dedication but what did it mean, was he supposed to jump in and help Zengo, or completely throw himself in harms way.

The answer was right before him, did he love Zengo that much that he'd disregard his own life for the bird youkai, it was a tough call to make and he closed his brown eyes to think his decision through some more before coming up with the his answer.

Yes he did love that bird youkai so much that he'd throw his life away for Zengo, and even though he knew it was a simulation his feet took him forward and just as the illusion wolves went to take out his partner, he stood in their way.

The last thing he saw before the magic of the illusion deposited himself in the maze again, was those red eyes of the illusion Zengo filling with tears for him, it was nice to know even if it was a fake, that even in the illusion the bird youkai loved him enough to cry over him if he were to die.

On the other side of the maze, the illusion in which Zengo had found himself was more horrifying than anything he'd ever seen, his Jakotsu had just made the ultimate sacrifice, he'd thrown himself in harms way to protect him.

"Jakotsu" he kneeled down next to the illusion, he knew it wasn't real but if this ever happened in real life he wouldn't know how to handle the loss, Zengo took a deep shaky breath, how was he supposed to figure out what he was supposed to do.

The ex-mercenary was already lost and there was no hope of reviving him so what would count as dedication, he closed his eyes to think, wasn't there something he could do that would get him out of this awful illusion.

Zengo felt his eyes widening in realization, Kagome was perhaps craftier than anyone gave her credit for, she knew how both he and Jakotsu would react to certain situations "My dedication to Jakotsu is that if he were to ever die" Zengo started speaking softly.

"Is that I would follow him into death so that we wouldn't be parted for to long and we'd still have each other" he finished, the illusion faded and once again he was faced with an illusion Kagome, where as Jakotsu got an illusion Bankotsu.

It made them both realize that there was only one illusion left, the ability to communicate with each other, the most important aspect of a relationship, if they could make it through this final test, then there would be nothing that would stop them from being wed that day.

Jakotsu and Zengo started forward both on opposite ends of the maze but getting closer to the center, for five minutes they wound their way through the labyrinth until finally they made it to where they were supposed to meet.

The minute the two caught sight of each other they started running, and as they passed beneath the hedge archway, Jakotsu and Zengo vanished from sight being sucked into the last illusion she'd set up, it was more difficult than the other two and this time she wasn't sure if they would pass.

Bankotsu jerked in surprise "Was that you" he asked and Kagome nodded "Scared the hell right me, girl you've got issues" he sniggered and Noko slapped the back of his head with a little glare "Sorry babe" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Hmmph" Noko crossed her arms and rolled her orange eyes and swished her dark blue tail, she was highly displeased with her husband at the moment and she wanted him to know it, Bankotsu hunched his shoulders and let out a sigh.

Kagome pressed her lips together and turned her head away to hide her smile, she was glad she'd gotten to know both Bankotsu and Jakotsu, they were normal people, just insanely strong, at least she didn't have to fight against them anymore.

In the illusion, Jakotsu came to a screeching halt, how could he have forgotten, perhaps Kagome had set it up like that so they would be thrust into the illusion unprepared, it certainly was something the kitsune would plan so they had no idea what to expect.

'Okay so what did she say were the three tests, there was trust, dedication and...communication' he thought, and as if he'd said the word out loud an illusion Zengo appeared before him, 'Wait a second' Jakotsu got a closer look, that was no illusion, it was the real Zengo standing before him.

A couple minutes before, Zengo blinked his red eyes in confusion, what the heck had just happened, one minute he had been running full speed towards his lover, and then the next everything had gone dark, he tilted his head to the side.

Then it hit him 'Of course the final test' Zengo thought, but it was just empty space, how was he supposed to go through this test if there was no illusion, he turned around, suddenly afraid that something would jump out at him and because of that he missed Jakotsu appearing.

Until the man shouted his name "Zengo" Jakotsu called rushing towards the bird youkai and wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, "Oh Kami, I thought, I mean, I love you Zengo" he held tight and their lips smashed together none to gently.

Zengo's mind reeled as he felt the passion his lover held for him in the kiss before they separated "I love you to Ja, but we still have this test to get through" he reminded keeping his fingers wrapped around Jakotsu's, they wouldn't be parted no matter what.

Jakotsu nodded "Exactly, communication whatever that's supposed to mean" he huffed, he was a little confused on what they were supposed to do, hopefully Zengo would know, the bird had always been smarter than the average youkai.

Thankfully he knew exactly what they needed to do "Say Ja, if something happened, like another person kissed you and you didn't want it, would you tell me" Zengo asked gently, hoping that the question would give Jakotsu the nudge he needed.

The ex mercenary creased his forehead, would he, it was a difficult question "Sure, but would you believe me, that's the next question, or would you do the same if the same happened to you" Jakotsu questioned, he hoped the bird youkai would do the same if they were together.

"I will always believe you Ja, and yes I would tell you, it's not very healthy to keep secrets like that from each other" Zengo pointed out with a smile, he closed his eyes for a split second and then Jakotsu was just gone, he almost started panicking.

And then he found himself standing beneath the hedge archway, across from him was Jakotsu, Kagome was staring between the two of them a proud smile on her lips and Bankotsu was clapping, they had done it, passed all three tests together.

Kagome stepped forward "Well done, Ja, Zengo" she patted both males on the shoulder before handing them a cup of sake, it was time for the ceremony, it was different than any other ceremony and she hoped they'd appreciate it.

She raised her own cup "For everlasting bonds, may you both never be parted even in death" she recited, and knocked her cup back, the sake burned it's way down her throat before Kagome looked at Bankotsu who went next.

"For the ability to trust in each other, never faltering in you're paths, good fortune, and friendship" Bankotsu grinned before tossing his cup of sake down his throat, then he wiped his mouth and looked at Noko, who lifted her glass.

"For family, love, and happiness, may you always stay true to each other" she said with a little giggle and tipped her cup and gulped the sake down, then it was Tochaku's turn, they'd practiced so much over the last few weeks that it was impossibly to fail.

Tochaku smiled at the two males, it was bizarre, but they worked "And may you're ability to talk to each other about difficult things always remain strong, that is most important of all" she murmured softly drinking her cup of sake.

Jakotsu looked at his own cup "Forever and Always" he smiled knocking back his cup, it was strong, and he knew immediately that this was Zengo's special sake, the bird youkai was exceptionally good at making sake after all.

"Forever and Always" Zengo repeated doing the same as Jakotsu had and drinking his cup of sake, and before his eyes, he could see their aura twining together binding them in marriage, Kagome had added her own youkai to the sake, to make sure they stayed together no matter what.

The kitsune stepped forward "Ja, Zengo, you're married now, you may kiss" Kagome laughed, the two didn't hesitate and leaped at each other, she nodded her head at the hedge archway and together she, Bankotsu, Tochaku and Noko left, it was better to leave the newlyweds alone for awhile.

As they walked Bankotsu spoke up "You know if I'd known how good you were at coming up with awesome wedding ceremonies, I would have asked you to help me and Noko get married" he joked and Kagome giggled disappearing through the doors.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully and before she knew it, she was crawling beneath her covers, tomorrow would be the family claiming ritual, and then a week later, her grandfather and Kaede would get married and then one week after that, she'd take her friends to get their crests.


	23. Chapter 22 It Begins

Across the lands in the Western Region, at exactly four in the morning, Inuyasha stumbled across his older half brother and a semi familiar inuyoukai, he was still being controlled by Akuto, "BASTARD" he snarled waking the two sleeping inudaiyoukai's.

Sesshomaru was on his feet a second later and Touga followed afterwards "Where the hell is that bitch who thinks she can steal my mate and pup" Inuyasha was practically frothing at the mouth, and he looked like a rabid dog.

"Insolent pup, that is no way to speak to you're brother" Touga snapped "And if you so much as dare call Kagome a bitch again, I'll teach you exactly why I'm still the alpha male" he growled in a deadly tone of voice, but Inuyasha paid this no heed.

The younger daiyoukai grimaced "Father, I feel as if I should warn you, Inuyasha has no control over his actions at the moment, he is a pawn for the bastard snake Akuto" he growled in the ancient inu language so that Inuyasha wouldn't know.

Touga paused in pulling out his sword as Jaken took Rin who was on the back of AhUn into the forest so that she would be out of harms way if this meeting degenerated into a fight, they'd been making their way back to the East, but had been going slowly.

Then he shook his head 'What a foolish pup' Touga thought flicking his blade around in his hand "No matter I'm still going to give him an ass whooping, then we'll return to the Aoiro Estate in the morn" he ordered, Sesshomaru sighed but nodded.

Inuyasha snarled and lunched forward "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" he called slashing his claws through the air, Touga was quicker and lifted his foot and not feeling guilty at all slammed it straight into his youngest son's stomach and sent him flying.

He crashed through a couple of tree's before jumping to his feet if anything becoming angrier than before especially when he spotted the smirk on the older inuyoukai's lips "What enjoy hurting the half breed" Inuyasha snarled grinding his teeth together.

"Well next time you won't get so lucky" he snapped leaping forward again claws extended intending to rake them down Touga's face, but he swiped through empty air, Touga leaped to the right and took the hilt of his sword whacking Inuyasha over the back of the neck with it.

The hanyou went down clutching his neck as it throbbed "Tsk, tsk Inuyasha, haven't you learned anything from the various times you clashed with you're brother" Touga clicked his tongue in disappointment waiting for his youngest son to come at him again.

At the insult Inuyasha was on his feet again yanking the sword from his waist out of it's sheath "Nobody gets away with insulting me" he growled dangerously low, it rumbled all the way from his chest in a deep way.

"Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha hollered swinging his sword erratically, Touga frowned, had the boy learned nothing over the years, "Windscar" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and the powerful attack destroyed the camp Touga and Sesshomaru had set up.

But because Touga already knew the attacks of the sword, it was easy to dodge or deflect them, making Inuyasha all the more furious because he failed to get a hit in on the silver haired male, it didn't occur to him that it was his father.

Touga sighed, it was time to show his pup exactly why he was the Alpha Male, and leaned forward when Inuyasha was in the middle of a rant and punched him squarely in the face, a crunch was heard and the hanyou jumped back hand clasped over his face, his nose had been broken.

"Fucker you'll pay for that" he snarled his words sounding garbled, Touga ignored this and leaped over Inuyasha's head sending a kick at the hanyou, the silver haired inuyoukai hanyou dropped his sword with a hiss and clutched the top of his head as a lump formed.

"Come now pup put you're back into it" Touga chuckled thoroughly enjoying whipping his youngest sons ass, it was also a threat for Sesshomaru, basically the message he was conveying said watch it or you'll be the one getting the ass whooping next boy.

Sesshomaru in the meantime had settled against a tree to watch and enjoy the show, it had been a long time coming and to be honest he couldn't wait to see what Kagome would do to Inuyasha when the five of them showed up in the morning.

Inuyasha howled and stood up properly sprinting forward, Touga reached out and snatched the wrist aimed at his face and twisted breaking the hanyou's wrist, the next bone to break was his left arm and Inuyasha dropped to the ground again.

"You think you can get away with beating me up, just wait Aku..Akuto will save me" Inuyasha was delirious as Touga systematically beat his son into the ground, and by the time he was finished the hanyou was unconscious.

It had taken an hour and a half to knock the boy out, and he'd had to put far to much effort into it, to Touga it proved that his youngest son had improved somewhat but Inuyasha would never be strong enough to take him on and win.

Seeing as the show was over, Sesshomaru flared his youkai signaling to Jaken that it was safe to return with Rin, a few minutes later the trio emerged from the forest, Rin having fallen asleep on AhUn "We'll fly" Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course Milord does this mean we are going back to the Aoiro Estate" Jaken asked quietly clutching the staff of two heads in his hands, he'd been on high alert since the moment he had been ordered to take Rin a safe distance away.

The younger inudaiyoukai nodded "Yes, Kagome needs to cleanse Inuyasha and purge him of whatever Akuto is using to control him" Sesshomaru explained forming a cloud beneath his feet and extending it so that Inuyasha wasn't left behind.

Touga placed his youngest son on the cloud and formed his own cloud, it would take them a few hours to get to the Eastern Estate, he just only hoped Inuyasha didn't wake before then, or they'd have trouble on their hands when they didn't need it.

Jaken jumped atop the dragon steeds head and directed AhUn into the skies following after his Master and Touga, secretly he was happy that they were returning to the Aoiro Estate, as much as he loved traveling he missed Koware very much and was glad he'd get to stay with her for longer than a few moments.

An hour and a half later, Kagome was waking up for the day, there were so many thing she had to do, such as prepare for the ritual, she was so excited and couldn't wait, she really hoped the fates granted her wish and turned her family into foxes like herself.

Then they would truly be a part of the world she'd been part of for so long, and would be for the rest of their lives, "Kaa-chan" Shippou called, he'd decided to sleep with her last night for some reason, Kagome tilted her head to the side to let him know she was awake.

"Yes my little kit" she asked gently as he sat up and gave a great big yawn rubbing his eyes and then stretching his arms high, it made for one adorable sight and Kagome couldn't help but lift Shippou into her arms causing him to laugh.

He grinned "Today's the day" he exclaimed exuberantly, Shippou had been waiting for this ritual for days since he'd first learned about it, Kagome chuckled softly, and nodded "I can't wait to see what they'll look like what about you Kaa-chan" Shippou chattered excitedly.

"Hmm, well Gramps and Lady Kaede might have gray fur, because of their old age, while Mama might have black and gray, while Souta-otouto would have all black" Kagome tapped her lip in thought as she headed into her closet to choose an outfit.

Shippou nodded "That does sound about right Kaa-chan, well I'm going to head back to my room and get dressed" he said getting out of the futon and heading to the door, Kagome raised the barrier for him and the little kit disappeared from sight.

Kagome smiled, he'd gotten so smart lately, the lessons with Higashigawa had been going great, perhaps she'd join him today once the ritual was finished, it had been awhile after all and she'd been wanting to practice without having to worry about something, like Akuto.

She hurriedly dressed in a knee length aquamarine kimono, had Mitsumeru brush through her now calf length blue/black hair and tie it up in a topknot, before finally leaving her bedroom, along the way she passed by "Soten are you lost perchance" Kagome asked bending down to her level.

The little thunder demon's cheeks turned beet red and she fidgeted and shuffled her feet nervously, Kagome waited for a few minutes letting the girl gather her courage "Yes Lady Kagome" she pouted cutely bringing a smile to Kagome's lips.

"Well then, I'll lead you to the dining hall" Kagome straightened from her kneeling position and held out her hand, Soten didn't hesitate and grasped the offered hand and soon they were on their way to the dining hall, just as they were to enter through the doors, Hiten came barreling through them.

He froze as he spotted the person he'd just been looking for "I'm sorry if she bothered you Lady Kagome, I told you not to go wandering off by yourself Soten" Hiten sighed with a grimace apologizing to the kitsune and scolding his little sister all in one breath.

Of course Kagome quickly waved the apology off "Soten-chan didn't bother me any, she was a bit lost, I just helped her" she smiled and took her place at the head of the table, "Are you excited for this afternoon Mama" Kagome asked looking at her mother who was seated on the right of her.

Shippou was on the left "We are" Satomi nodded glancing over her shoulder at Higashigawa, she really hoped the fates changed them into youkai, she really wanted to be with the kitsune male, he made her happy, but she wanted to be like him to understand him better.

"Ay child, this is perhaps the strangest thing I've ever done" Kaede grumbled from her spot next to Toya, a few seats down the table, but still close enough to Kagome, even if she'd been all the way at the other end of the table, the kitsune female still would have heard her though.

Sniggers filled the air from Miroku just before his lovely wife slapped him over the back of the head, "Sango my love" he pouted, but the brunette huffed and turned her head away ignoring her husband for the time being, Kagome smiled behind her hand, never mess with a pregnant woman.

Souta couldn't help himself either "Ya Sis, I can't wait do you think I'll still have my spiritual powers like you" he asked curiously and Kagome frowned, if it was possible for her to retain her abilities then it was a likely chance that Souta would keep his as well.

"I would bet on it Souta-otouto" Kagome nodded flashing him a smile and digging into her breakfast once Zengo had set it before her, she didn't know why he always chose to come here himself, but at least he was happier than he'd ever been.

And no one had complained yet, so that was a plus, Kagome raised her fork to her lips and prepared to take the bite of eggs, she'd just closed her mouth when the dining hall doors slammed open flying off their hinges with the power that had been used.

Then Sesshomaru, Touga, Jaken, and Rin were before her, the food went down her windpipe and she started choking "Father" Sesshomaru growled, it was his damn fault, if they had just waited like they were supposed to then Kagome wouldn't be choking on her food.

Everyone jumped up and converged on the female kitsune as Sesshomaru patted her on the back "Thanks" she rasped taking a drink of water that Shippou handed her, once she'd got her breathing under control, Kagome stood up properly instead of leaning over.

And pinned angry chocolate brown eyes on Touga "What..." she paused sending the maids a look, they quickly got the children out of the room, before she exploded "THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BLASTING YOU'RE WAY IN HERE LIKE THAT" Kagome snarled more than a little pissed.

Not having expected Kagome to get angry with him, Touga stood frozen in place, eyes so wide and a grimace on his lips "Now my sweet, let's just calm down" he tried to sooth, but Kagome was in no mood to calm down as it was and she absolutely hated being called pet names.

"TOUGA GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ESTATE RIGHT NOW, I warned you about calling me those damn pet names also" Kagome whirled around after she'd turned her back on him "You'll be the one fixing my dining hall" she snapped pointing at the destruction he'd created.

His skin paled and Touga wasted no time getting out of the way of the angry kitsune female, who happened to be the Lady of the Eastern Lands, he dashed through the halls of the estate and escaped outside, jumping over the gates and disappearing into the distance to the amusement of Ni and Deru.

Back in the dining hall, Sesshomaru was trying so very hard not to collapse in a fit of laughter, it was undignified, but it had been oh so worth it to see his Great and Terrible Father flee from the wrath of his future mate, and he had no doubt the fates were laughing as well.

On her part Kagome flopped gracelessly in her chair and the maids brought the children back in so that they could finish their breakfast in peace, when the maids started clearing away the destruction, Kagome turned in her chair and in the most sugary sweet voice told them.

"Leave it, Lord Touga has graciously offered to fix it, so that's his job" she smiled before turning back to her meal, and not wanting to argue with their lady who was at the angriest they'd ever seen her, the maids scrambled out of the dining hall to do their other jobs.

It was absolutely silent until "Pfffftttttt" Bankotsu doubled over laughing banging his hand on the table from his spot at the other end, this started the laughter and Kagome felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, "My god, I don't think I've ever seen someone run so fast like that before" Bankotsu wheezed.

A moment later Sesshomaru remembered exactly why his father had been in a hurry to get to Kagome "Father and I ran across someone unexpected so we brought him back with us" Sesshomaru murmured sitting in the empty chair that was placed down for him a few seats away from Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head "Who Sesshomaru, and you don't think I was to harsh with him do you" she asked feeling more than a little guilty now that she'd managed to calm down, the damage done was minimal to what she'd done on her first day there after all.

Chuckles filled the air from Sesshomaru "Absolutely not, to see my Father flee like that was most amusing, and Inuyasha, Father managed to give him an ass whooping, he's currently in the medical wing of the estate unconscious and under the influence of whatever Akuto gave him to control him" he explained digging into his own meal.

She grimaced and Sesshomaru knew how she felt "I understand, after breakfast I'll deal with Inuyasha, but if he wakes before I'm done, I'm going knock his teeth out" Kagome huffed and took another bite of her eggs, after her coughing fit, her throat stung so she was eating a little slower than usual.

Fifteen minutes later, she pushed her chair back and stood, Sesshomaru was right there next to her a moment later, Souta immediately started pouting, he'd hoped to spend the morning with her, but now she had to deal with that stupid Inuyasha, why did he have to be such a jerk.

The two made their way to the medical wing and Hojo met them at the entrance "I assume you're here to deal with Inuyasha-san" the brown haired male asked reading off a chart he'd written up the minute the hanyou was placed in the room.

Kagome nodded "Yes that's right, I'm going to see if I can't reverse the damage that's been dealt to him by Akuto" she explained heading to the curtained off section, he was laying in the bed, looking a little beat up and bloody, "Lord Touga sure did a number on you" she sighed cracking her knuckles.

The kitsune took a deep breath, Sesshomaru was stood behind her, and placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest, healing reiki already pushed into her hands, she sunk her awareness into his body trying to find the darkness that Akuto had placed in the hanyou.

Ten minutes later she found it, slithering around his brain like a snake, and Kagome wasted no time in gripping Inuyasha's head with her hands and very carefully purifying the taint, she had to be careful or the inuyoukai hanyou would end up dead and she didn't want that on her hands.

Despite everything he'd done, he was still a very dear friend to her, no matter what, she had to save him so that Hinoko could be happy again, the strain of being away from her mate had proven to much and she'd collapsed a couple nights ago, Fuketsu cried up a storm constantly and it was just awful.

Sesshomaru didn't dare to even so much as move, he did want to get to know his younger half brother, hopefully after this they could begin to repair their relationship as family, and whatever Kagome had planned would hopefully be the start of that.

Nearly a full hour after she'd begun the process of purging the darkness from Inuyasha, the hanyou woke up with a groan just as Kagome pulled away, his eyes fluttered open and he stared around as if he was in a daze before he focused on her "Ka..Kagome" he asked in a weak voice.

"Yes Inuyasha" Kagome bit her lip getting as close as she dared, thankfully the hanyou hadn't spotted Sesshomaru yet so she had a few minutes to try and figure out what the last thing he remembered was, the darkness had been in him for a long time, much longer than she had thought.

He slowly sat up looking around seeing, yet not "Where are we, are we in the future Kagome" Inuyasha questioned unable to focus on one thing for to long, it certainly did look like they were in the future because of the set up of the room.

Kagome slowly shook her head "No Inuyasha, we are in the past, we are in the Aoiro Estate in the Eastern Lands" she explained gently, it would be a bad idea to tell Inuyasha everything all at once because there was always that chance of him going crazy.

"Ugh" Inuyasha clutched his head as it throbbed "Why does it feel like I went a round with Sesshomaru" he asked hoping that his best friend would tell him what the hell was going on and why exactly they were in the Eastern Region.

Here she laughed nervously "Well you aren't to far off from the truth, technically it was you're father you went a round with" Kagome admitted and his head snapped up cracking loudly "What's the last thing you remember Inuyasha" she prodded calmly.

Not sure what was going on anymore Inuyasha creased his forehead in confusion "We were traveling and then one of them damn hell wasps stung me or something, that's the last thing I remember" he grit out as his head pounded and brought tears to his eyes.

Horror filled her and Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru "Inuyasha that was over a year and a half ago" she gasped, she remembered all to well removing the stinger from the hanyou and getting the antidote that was needed, then after that Inuyasha started changing.

Inuyasha frowned "What" he asked, how was it possible that he'd lost an entire year and a half of his memories, he went to ask another question, and then he saw the changes in the girl he'd been friends with and protected for so long "Kagome why do you look like a fox youkai" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed "That's because I am a fox youkai Inuyasha, you've missed out on a lot, though it explains the darkness, not only was Akuto controlling you somewhat, but a remnant of Naraku's disgusting miasma was inside of you as well" she said.

"Explains a lot, why you started pulling away from me and everything, can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner, Hell Wasps were Naraku's favorite thing, trust him to pull a move like that well after he'd been dead" Kagome spat angrily, if she ever saw that bastard again she was gonna murder him.

And she found herself wishing the fates would bring him back just so she could inflict torture on the stupid hanyou who'd made her and her friends lives difficult from the very start of her journey into the past, "Keh does sound like something that stupid bastard would do" Inuyasha groaned.

"So what exactly have I been doing this entire time" he asked wanting to know, he knew Sesshomaru was there in the room as well, but he wanted to get everything before a fight degenerated, plus he wanted to know how everyone else was doing as well.

With a soft sigh Kagome sat on the edge of the bed "Well you've been running around all the lands like a madman, causing trouble like usual, being controlled by a snake youkai named Akuto" she started "Though it wasn't always like that" she breathed.

"Those first six months I did travel with you, but the night I decided to leave you all Sesshomaru approached me with an offer, the fates had a task for me, that was to revive you're father Lord Inutaisho, or Touga" Kagome explained, it never was easy.

"Of course you have a mate and pup now, Hinoko and Fuketsu" she grimaced, this was going to be difficult explaining, Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes in confusion, and his mouth dropped open in surprise, Kagome quickly held up her hand.

His jaw snapped shut and Inuyasha for once allowed Kagome to talk without spewing insults or ranting and raving up a storm, he'd missed out on a lot like she'd said, "How the hell did the mate and pup thing happen, I thought for sure, you and I were together" Inuyasha ran his hand through his silver hair, when Kagome was done.

Not really knowing what to tell Inuyasha, Kagome shrugged "Beats me, and we were at first, but I can tell you really did love Hinoko, after all you constantly came for her, it was very aggravating, though it proved that Akuto couldn't fully control you, which means he's weaker than we thought" she said.

Inuyasha relaxed on the bed "What do I tell her, and can I meet her" he asked, there must have been a reason why he'd been pulled to the woman "Is she human" he prodded hoping Kagome would tell him about the woman he'd mated and had a pup with.

"Well, she's an inuyoukai hanyou like you and she has the darkest red hair I've ever seen that flows all the way to the ground now, she has eyes that look like burning embers of fire and russet red ears like you" Kagome murmured.

Hinoko sounded like a beautiful demoness "Wow, and I mated with her, what does our pup look like, is it a he or a she, what do they look like" Inuyasha felt himself growing excited to learn about everything he'd missed out on and then meet with the inuyoukai hanyou female.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, not in a mean way but just that laugh that people gave off when someone was super excited, Inuyasha found himself tempted to say something, but he was more interested in learning about what his pup looked like.

"Fuketsu-kun, has Hinoko-san's red eyes and you're silver hair with silver ears atop his head" Kagome stated easily, she'd held the pup several times over the weeks that had followed her coronation and he just adored her for whatever reason.

He caught the subtle wording "I have a boy" Inuyasha asked surprised and Kagome nodded "What of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou" he inquired, he hoped that nothing had happened to them or he'd feel even more guilty than he already did.

"Miroku and Sango are married, they live in a few buildings I had built for them outside the Estate, but still on Estate grounds, currently Sango-chan is pregnant with twins as for Shippou, he's become my son" Kagome grinned tracing the heart on her forehead.

Curious about the crest "So when you say son, do you mean you adopted him by ningen means and what's up with that heart on you're forehead" Inuyasha prodded, he felt awful, how could he have gotten so lost in himself that he'd forgotten everything that had happened.

A fond smile spread across her lips "Not by ningen means, by youkai, that's actually how I became a youkai, once we did the claiming ritual, the fates turned me into a fox youkai, and the crest signifies my status as the Lady of the House of Hearts, and Lady over the Eastern Lands" she grinned.

Inuyasha spluttered at that "You mean you're like Lord Ice cube over there" he snorted and Kagome rolled her brown eyes in exasperation "Come to think of it, why the hell is he here" he growled not liking how close the inudaiyoukai was to his friend.

Kagome coughed sheepishly at that "Yes, I rule over the Eastern Region, and Sesshomaru is here because he has free reign in my lands, and is the brother of my heart, just like you Inuyasha" she finally announced, she couldn't see Inuyasha as a love interest anymore.

Having expected it to turn out like that, the silver haired hanyou deflated, but he'd give Hinoko a chance "Can I meet Hinoko" he asked in a defeated voice, Kagome sent Inuyasha a sad smile, she knew how he felt, because that's how she use to feel.

Instead of saying anything she stepped out of the curtains, Sesshomaru moved out of the way and cleared her throat "Go to Hakari and tell him to bring Hinoko and Fuketsu up" she ordered the maid that was standing just outside in the hall.

He moved off to do as she commanded and Kagome entered the curtained off area again "Who's Hakari" came the question Inuyasha, even though he didn't remember he was still very possessive over Hinoko it seemed.

A smile spread across her lips "He's my first in command, and a dragon youkai, the reason Hinoko and Fuketsu are with Hakari is because they were under protection, from you Inuyasha" Kagome stated, that had been a mess that had driven her insane.

"Are you saying I hurt my mate and pup" Inuyasha shouted as dread pooled in his stomach like a sack of rocks, he'd promised even if it was to Kagome that he swore to never lay a hand on her, and to find out he'd done it to another female, was sickening.

Kagome grimaced "You left a bruise on her throat, but listen Inuyasha you weren't in control of you're actions, and Hinoko doesn't blame you either, for a time she was frightened but after constant reassurances, she's gotten over it" she soothed.

Inuyasha took a deep shaky breath just as an unfamiliar males voice filled the room "Lady Kagome, I've brought Hinoko and Fuketsu up, I'm afraid she's still unconscious" a dragon youkai stepped beneath the curtained off area and froze once he saw who was on the bed.

"Just set her on the bed Hakari, and hand Fuketsu to Inuyasha, he won't harm them, the darkness has been purified from within him" Kagome waved her hand dismissively and the tension in the air dissipated as if it had never been there.

Hakari placed the inuyoukai female on the bed next to Inuyasha before handing the silver haired hanyou his pup showing him the proper way to hold him, then he bowed to Kagome "I'll return to my caves" he said before disappearing from view.

He was stunned speechless, Hinoko was more beautiful than he had imagined and his pup, definitely his, because of the scent, was precious, to know he'd created life made him happy, and he was determined to fix things between himself and Hinoko.

"What of the village by the well" Inuyasha murmured softly rocking Fuketsu, the pup closed his red eyes and drifted off into a resting sleep, not only had Hinoko been missing her mate, but Fuketsu had felt the strain as well, just in a different more emotional way.

Since that was an easy question "Protected by one of my barriers, no one that has evil intentions will get through it, and the well is sealed, Kaede is here within the Estate, so is my family, and of course Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha went to ask another question but a soft sigh from Hinoko signaling she was waking drew his attention, he held his breath as her eyes fluttered open to reveal the reddest eyes he'd ever seen, and by the fates they were beyond gorgeous.

When she was fully conscious she spotted just who she was laying next to "Inuyasha-kun" Hinoko asked in a hopeful voice, she glanced at her alpha and Kagome nodded "Oh Inuyasha" she sobbed silently throwing herself into his arm that he held open for her.

"Shh, shh everything is going to be okay" Inuyasha rumbled in a soothing way, he had no idea what he was doing, but it seemed that even though he'd forgotten, his body remembered the touch of Hinoko and guided him through the process of calming his mate down.

Now came the hard part "Hinoko-san" Kagome called and Inuyasha grimaced as the female pulled away from him to face the kitsune female "You must understand that none of this is you're fault" she started gently, it wouldn't do to have the hanyou pass out on her.

"What's going on Lady Kagome" Hinoko frowned, was she still not allowed to be with Inuyasha, especially now that he seemed to have reverted back to the sweet hanyou she remembered instead of the jerk he had become since she'd been drug back to the east.

Kagome took a deep breath "Well due to Akuto and a hanyou named Naraku, Inuyasha has lost his memory, not just of me, but the entire year and a half you two have been together as well" she murmured gently hoping the inuyoukai female wouldn't burst into hysterical sobs again.

Hinoko blinked before eyeing her mate, Inuyasha was holding Fuketsu almost as if he had no idea what he was doing, and the way he seemed to be nervous around her told her that Kagome was telling the truth and that Inuyasha didn't remember their time spent together.

"I don't care, I'm willing to still try so long as you are Inuyasha-kun" she turned fully on the bed to face the silver haired hanyou, oh she hoped he still wanted to be with her, if he said no, it would break her heart and she would wither away, mating was for life and the bond was unbreakable.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in before making his decision "I believe I would like to try, I know that, I can't fix things that I've done, but we can consider this a do over, and I'll be the best father to Fuketsu that I can be" he said with a nod.

It brought tears to her eyes and once again Hinoko threw herself into Inuyasha's open arm, "Come on Sesshomaru, let's leave them alone to reacquaint themselves" Kagome murmured quietly leading the way out of the medical wing.

Out in the hall, Choko, Kokoa and Natti met her "Kagome-sensei, is it alright if we borrowed Masshiro-kun and went to visit our parents for the day" as the oldest Choko stepped forward and asked, their parents had asked if they could get the day off for training and come visit.

"Hmm, sure, but I'm going to have to send someone with you for protection, Akuto is out there and he'd just be waiting to pounce on three seemingly defenseless girls" Kagome raised her ebony brow and Kokoa and Natti latched onto each other, it was a terrifying thought.

Before Kagome could order one of the servants milling about Sesshomaru cleared his throat "If you don't mind I could escort them, and when this one returns, I'll bring my father so he can fix the dining hall" he offered and the kitsune whirled on him.

"That would be nice, thanks Sesshomaru" she pulled the dai into a quick side hug before skipping off down the hall, letting her nose lead her in the direction of her family, they had a couple hours yet before the claiming ritual, so she wanted to spend it with them, remembering the pout Souta had, had.

She found them, plus Shippou playing in one of the various gardens strategically placed around the Aoiro Estate, once the gardener youkai had found out that their lady, had a love for gardens, they had started planting and growing up a storm.

Souta spotted her first "Hey Sis, thought you were dealing with Inuyasha" he ran up to her, for once his hip was sword free, he felt confident enough to walk around without it constantly, plus this was his free day as well.

Kagome laughed sweetly pulling Souta off his feet and swinging him around "I was dealing with Bakayasha, but he's on the mend now" she said spinning a couple more times before placing her brother back on his feet.

He swayed dizzily back and forth for a moment before regaining his bearings "So you mean he's not a jerk anymore" Souta asked and Kagome nodded "That's a relief, I really do like Inuyasha, he's my hero, but I didn't like the way he treated you most of the time" he huffed.

"Don't worry about it otouto, I think Inuyasha will be to busy with his own mate and pup to even bother me, and I still have the command beads, and if he gets to be unmanageable, I'll make him submit and order him to behave" she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Satomi smiled, her children were amazing people, which reminded her, "I have an announcement to make and a question as well" she called drawing everyone's attention on her, Kagome nodded for her to go ahead and she smiled again.

"After this claiming ritual, I'll be getting mated to Higashigawa-san, and when we mate will he also bare the family crest and become part of the house of hearts" she asked Kagome froze in realization, before nodding hesitantly.

The elder Higurashi woman breathed in relief before addressing her daughters concerns "Higashigawa wants this Kagome dear, he wants to be part of our family, but he also wants to pass on the title of Captain of the Guard" Satomi laughed sheepishly.

Glad that her mother and Higashigawa had discussed details before today, Kagome also let out a sigh of relief as she sat next to Kaede and Shippou clambered into her arms "That's wonderful news" Kagome grinned leaning back enjoying the breeze that drifted by ruffling her long unbound hair.

"Say sis, how long did it take you to achieve the level of spiritual power you have" Souta asked wanting to get an idea of how long it would take him to do the same, he wanted to be able to help out more instead of being dead weight around the estate.

Kagome tilted her head in his direction "Well I'm still learning, so I don't think there's really a time frame, but to get where I am right now, I had to train for well over six months, see when I started out I had no idea what I was doing beyond shooting an arrow" she frowned.

His eyes went wide "What's the first thing you learned" he asked scooting as close as he could get, which was practically in her lap, this was the most time they'd spent together since she'd started going on her adventures in the past, and now he was actually living there with her.

"Raising a barrier and breaking another one with my own strength, it took me over a week, and passing out more than once because of over exertion" she laughed in remembrance, and that one time a youkai had followed her back to camp and she'd obliterated him with an arrow.

Not having expected that, Souta whistled softly "Wow since what else did you have to do to get strong like you to become the Lady of the East" he asked completely absorbed in the tale his sister was telling him of her adventures of getting strong.

She smiled brightly "Afterward we traveled to find Hakari-san, my task was to get him to submit, with my aura, I had to fight him every day for two weeks, I learned how to use my barrier in a fight, heal myself, and form weapons and imbue them with immobilizing powers" Kagome ticked off.

"And then I made chiryo-ho, I learned how to make weapons tangible while giving them powers, then I learned how to fight with her, of course I learned how to wield reiki arrows, and use a void pocket to stuff items in it and many other things" she finished.

Souta sighed and leaned back mimicking his sister, he was determined to complete his monk training under Miroku and learn more about his powers under Kagome, he already had his own staff and the monk was teaching him how to make barriers with ofuda.

Tricky business but at least he was learning "Is it time yet" he huffed really wanting to become like her, Kagome tilted her head to the sky to determine the time and sat up with a nod "Really" Souta asked and the female kitsune gave him a smile.

"Yes Souta-otouto it's time, gather round everyone" Kagome placed a bowl in the center of them as they formed a circle, it was her, then her mother, grandfather, Kaede and Souta, then Shippou, she took a deep breath and then made a cut on her wrist holding it over the bowl so that the blood could gather.

Souta paled and nearly passed out at the sight of it, but bravely let Kagome make a small cut on his wrist as she did the same with the others and he took his turn to pour his blood into the bowl to mix with the others, then Kagome healed them all.

"What's next child" Kaede asked curiously, she'd never seen a ritual like this before, perhaps it was new, Kagome smiled sheepishly and held up a pair of scissors and snipped a lock of hair from herself and dropped it into the bowl.

She gagged silently remembering all to well what they had to do in the end"Well and I know it looks disgusting, but you have to add you're hair" Kagome said clipping a bit of hair from each person and then adding it to the bowl as well with the blood.

Toya grimaced "Is there anything else" he inquired, this had already gotten disgusting and he had the sinking suspicion that at the end they'd have to drink that concoction, if Kagome suggested that, then he was out of there.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, a nail from each of us, and gramps, we have to drink it, don't worry though, despite it's looks, it actually tastes good" she snickered in remembrance, she and Shippou were the only ones who had that reassurance.

Satomi held out her hand and let her daughter clip a nail that had grown out to long "Right, do you have any idea what it will taste like" she questioned eyeing the mixture as a nail was added to it from each of them, it looked gag worthy.

"The one Shippou-kun and I did tasted like chocolate to me" the kitsune tapped her lip and Shippou nodded agreeing with her avidly, the little kit was practically bouncing in his spot in the circle, he was excited to do the next part of the ritual.

"So you think it will taste good" Souta asked speaking up for the first time since they sat down to start the ritual, and Kagome nodded slowly, at least she hoped it tasted good, otherwise she was going to throw out the ritual and never use it again.

Once all the blood, the hair and the nails had been added, Kagome held her hand over the bowl once again and poured her youkai into the mixture, Shippou went next, followed by Souta, and then Kaede, since they were the only ones who had youkai/spiritual powers.

Then Kagome switched over to using her reiki "Mom, Gramps, Kaede, Souta, Shippou place you're hand over mine on top of each other, channel you're abilities into you're hand if you have them" she ordered flipping her hand over.

"Toya, Grandfather, Kaede, Grandmother, Satomi, Mother, Souta, Brother, Shippou, Son" Kagome called flipping her hand back over and their life energy was added to the bowl "Now we drink it" she said handing the bowl to her grandfather first.

He lifted it to his lips and took a hesitant sip before taking a larger gulp "Wow, it tastes like raspberries" Toya smacked his lips as he passed the bowl over to Kaede, who squeezed her eyes shut and took her gulp of the mixture before handing it off to Satomi.

This continued until it came to Shippou, and he polished it off, one by one they started falling asleep, but Kagome held on and ordered some maids to take them to their rooms, before heading to her own, she flopped down on her futon and passed out succumbing to the effects of the ritual.

Four hours later, she sat up tiredly, but this time she wasn't sore and yawned, and though she was still exhausted, Kagome left her private room to check on everyone, the first one she checked on was her brother, his room was closest.

When she saw him, she knew instantly that the fates had granted her wish, Souta had already changed into a youkai, a kitsune of course, and there was a half formed heart crest on his forehead, Kagome couldn't believe she'd actually created a ritual that worked, it was totally awesome.

Now more than excited to see the others, Kagome sped out of Souta's private rooms and headed across the hall to her mothers, Satomi hadn't changed yet but the crests were forming, she got a closer look, her mother hadn't turned completely into a kitsune youkai but there was already differences.

Kagome took a deep breath and left her mothers rooms and headed a little further down the hall to her grandfathers and Kaede's room, they'd decided to share, hence the reason they were so far away, she slid the door open and nearly fainted at the sight of them.

The two elders, weren't elders anymore, no the fates had made them young again, or were in the process and Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth as a squeal tried to work it's way into the air, she sped out of the room and headed to the dining hall to see if Touga was fixing what he'd destroyed.

He was there and she watched him for a time "Did the ritual work" Sesshomaru spoke up from behind her and Kagome craned her neck around to see him, the smile she gave him told him everything "Do they bare the crests as well" he questioned.

"Yep, that's not all, the fates made my grandfather and Kaede young again, that's gonna be a shocker for them, but they are turning into kitsune like me" she yawned leaning more heavily against the wall as a wave of tiredness crashed over her.

Hearing her voice, Touga dropped his broom and dashed towards her "Kagome, I am terribly sorry for destroying part of you're estate, I just wanted to see you again" he chuckled sheepishly, when the kitsune gave him an unimpressed look, Touga cringed, it seemed he wasn't quite off the hook yet.

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly, "Just don't do it again, or next time, I'll leave you out there for a good few days" she growled in warning and the inudaiyoukai nodded his head eagerly, he certainly wasn't going to argue with her after the giving out she'd given him earlier that morning.

And then to her utter amusement a very undignified snort came from behind her and Kagome whirled around to face Sesshomaru, or where the younger dai was supposed to be, but he was halfway down the hall and quickly retreating, which let her know that the snort had indeed come from the dai himself.

She truly couldn't help it as she broke down in peals of laughter and Touga groaned but went back to cleaning up, there would be no point in getting in another fight with his intended, though it was proving to be a daunting task just getting her to see him as a male and not an idiot who kisses unsuspecting females.

"Kagome" Touga called suddenly leaning the broom against the wall and walking towards her again, the kitsune/miko female glanced at him a concerned look in her chocolate brown eyes, even though she'd warmed up to him some, Kagome still had problems with him.

Kagome blinked "What is it Lord Touga" she asked feeling another wave of tiredness crash through, if she didn't head back to sleep soon she was going to fall asleep where she stood, "You aren't upset that I'm making you clean up you're mess are you" Kagome bit her lip in concern.

His golden eyes widened "Oh heavens no Kagome, I'm man enough to own up to my mistakes, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me tomorrow outside the estate" Touga asked, biting his cheek fearful that she would reject his idea.

"Sounds wonderful but can it be around the garden here in the estate, I'm afraid I won't be able to do much without getting insanely exhausted and pass out" she yawned softly, covering her mouth and struggling to keep her eyes open already.

Touga frowned but before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome swayed dangerously and then fell forward, he quickly caught her and lifted the kitsune into his arms, Sango came flying around the corner at that exact moment and came to a screeching halt.

"What on earth, I hope for you're sake Lord Touga that Kagome being passed out isn't due to something you've done" the pregnant brunette put her hands on her hips and glared the inudaiyoukai down, if he'd done something to her best friend/sister, he was going to meet her hiraikotsu.

Knowing that it wasn't wise to piss of a pregnant woman "No, she's just I believe tired, though I know not the reason why, she just passed out like this a moment before you appeared" Touga explained hastily, and Sango relaxed.

Glad that nothing bad had really happened, she straightened "I'd take her to her room now" Sango said and Touga sped down the hall being careful not to jostle Kagome to much, she'd been told by Sesshomaru that the older dai and her friend were meant to be.

And it was quite amusing to see him struggling to gain her attention so they could get together and mate and make the East prosper under their reign, but Kagome was leading Touga on a merry chase, Sango shook her head and continued on her way on finding Miroku.

He slid to a stop in front of her room, he took a step forward and his foot was shocked, a hiss flew from between his lips and snickers filled the hall, Touga's head whipped around and his gold eyes narrowed "Boy" he snarled quietly.

Sesshomaru was stood there, fighting down his laughter, after earlier he had to escape, but seeing the male that he called father again so soon, it just brought his amusement to the front of his mind again and he found it difficult not to break down in chuckles.

"Kagome, you need to raise you're barrier so that Father can put you to bed" he cleared his throat, the barrier raised a moment later and Touga disappeared within, a moment later he was shoved out again because of the barrier and he started pouting, bringing another smile of amusement to his lips.

Touga growled in warning "You are seriously asking for an ass whooping Sesshomaru" he snapped and turned on his heel stalking down the hall to his private quarters leaving his eldest son to stand in the hall in front of Kagome's room.

The younger dai was all for bursting into random chuckles, and that's what he did, a moment later he was disturbed as one of the ningen Kagome had brought with her back from the future walked around the corner probably heading to her room.

Eri froze in surprise "Oh Sesshomaru-sama" she bowed her head properly, after her meeting with Lord Yaro, she'd been asking around to find out who was of high standing so she'd be able to address them with proper respect as they deserved.

Not having expected such respect, Sesshomaru nodded as well "Eri wasn't it, this Sesshomaru hopes you've found this era satisfactory" he made light conversation as he let his feet lead him forward until he was stood before the petite female.

She swallowed thickly, "Uh, um, Yes, it's been wonderful here, and everyone is so nice, but I also understand that not all youkai are accepting of my kind" Eri twisted her hands together nervously behind her back.

He smirked inwardly, "Do I make you uncomfortable" Sesshomaru leaned forward getting a tad bit closer to her face and gave her a small smile, predictably her cheeks went as red as an apple and Eri squeaked backing up, he of course followed her until she was pressed against the wall.

"Well" Sesshomaru prodded lifting his hand golden eyes filled with mischievous intent, it was no wonder Kagome was a kitsune, his own mischievousness had rubbed off on her and then by becoming a youkai fox, that had been doubled, no tripled since her turning.

Eri took a deep breath "In a way yes you do make me uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, you are rather attractive" she looked straight into those pools of liquid gold and felt herself falling forward almost as if they were sucking her in.

That was unexpected, Sesshomaru pulled away "This one thanks you for the compliment, Kagome will be ecstatic to know you and others are fitting in quite well" he nodded his head then turned on his heel and disappeared from sight.

He had no idea why he'd felt the inexplicable need to press his lips against the ningen's or why he wanted to go back and take her into his arms and mate her, it was very disconcerting, Eri was left with similar thoughts as she made the trek to her room and flopped down on her futon.

The next day Kagome woke up, still feeling as tired as the day before, but a little more alert, she had her duties to attend to so stood and with the help of Mitsumeru and Natsumeru, bathed, got dressed and then headed to the kitchens.

"Zengo may I borrow a few of you're staff, as my family undergoes their transformation they will be extremely exhausted and won't be up to leaving their rooms for a week" Kagome leaned heavily against the door frame as she spoke to the bird youkai.

Zengo turned and blinked his red eyes "The same could be said for you as well My Lady" he pointed his spoon at her and the kitsune gave him a tired smile "I'll send the food to their rooms personally" Zengo offered and Kagome shook her head.

"That's not necessary.." she trailed off when Zengo gave her a reassuring smile "Well if you're sure, just make sure it's full of meat, they need the nutrition" Kagome ordered gently before turning on her heel and heading to the dining hall.

Touga met her at the door, "Goodness Kagome you look like you're about to fall over" he ushered her towards her seat and helped her sit down to everyone's amusement, a moment later Inuyasha and Hinoko with Fuketsu in her arms came flying through the doorway, the doors were still absent.

"Oi Kagome, the hell is Bankotsu and Jakotsu of the band of seven doing here, not to mention that bastard Hiten" spewed from the hanyou's mouth and Kagome cringed, great not only was she exhausted but her ears were sensitive that morning as well.

Before Touga could take his son to task, Hinoko reached up and slapped Inuyasha over the back of the head "Inuyasha" she hissed "That's no way to talk to Lady Kagome, you know she can kick you out of the Eastern Lands" Hinoko scolded.

"Don't mind him Lady Kagome, we are working on his manners" the female inuyoukai hanyou turned towards her alpha and bent at the waist to show she was apologetic before nudging Inuyasha harshly in the ribs with her elbow for him to do the same.

Once that was over Kagome placed her fork down and folded her hands in her lap "Well the fates decided to return those three for whatever reason, but so help me Inuyasha if you lay a hand or a sword on any of them, I'll show you exactly why I'm the official Lady of the East" she smiled.

Inuyasha eyed her with wary golden-amber eyes, and quietly sat down, he got the feeling that if he were to mouth off here, then he would find out why no one argued with Kagome here in the Estate, Hinoko sighed in relief glad that her mate was going to heed her alpha's warning for now.

After breakfast was finished Kagome stood and was immediately approached by Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru has a problem" he looked a little twitchy and she wondered what had happened since she'd seen him yesterday.

"What kind of problem Sesshomaru" Kagome tilted her head to the side as curiosity ran rampant through her veins, he took her gently by the arm and led them out into the hall and then to the privacy of his own private rooms in the estate, she got the hint and raised a barrier so no one could eavesdrop.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath "My inner youkai has decided on it's mate, and I find myself not objecting, but I'm not sure this one will accept such an idea" he started feeling sick to his stomach, he'd never felt as nervous as he did right now in his entire life.

Kagome blinked "Okay so who is this person that you're inner youkai has decided on exactly, perhaps if you tell me I'd be able to help you with you're problem" she prompted hoping Sesshomaru would confide in her like she'd done to him over the past year and the months that had followed since.

"Eri, the ningen you brought with you from the future, after Father placed you in you're room and you kicked him out, this one lingered outside you're room for a few moments, when she rounded the corner and before I could stop I had her backed into a wall and I'd almost taken her" he breathed.

Struggling not to break down in laughter, Kagome took a deep breath "Okay well Eri is more than accepting, and I'm certain she would like the attention, look just go find her and ask her on a walk Sesshomaru" she smiled ushering the dai out of his room.

Now it was time for her own walk and just as she'd thought the words Touga was at her side and wrapping her arm around his leading her kindly through her estate, for awhile he didn't speak and neither did she and it was almost peaceful.

"Say Lord Touga why did you ask me on a walk anyway" Kagome finally found her voice after twenty minutes of wandering aimlessly around the Aoiro Estate, he shifted his golden eyes onto her before giving her a small smile.

"Well my dear" he cringed half expecting her to smack him for saying that little term of endearment "Is it not nice to enjoy long peaceful walks with friends and family, I can count myself as a friend for you at least right" Touga asked nervously.

Kagome nodded "You may and yes, this is very nice and relaxing" she lifted her head as they exited through one of the many doors and found themselves outside in one of he various gardens littered around the grounds, this one not quite finished yet.

Glad that he hadn't pissed her off for once, Touga sneakily breathed in her scent, of lilies and raspberries and chocolate, it was very enticing and he found his mouth watering, how he'd love to take her right then and there, but he still had a long ways to go before Kagome accepted him as hers.

"So why did you pass out last night like you did" he asked, it had been bothering him since yesterday and the only way his inner youkai would calm down is if he asked and found out what had happened to their mate.

Hearing the concern in the males voice, Kagome laughed sheepishly "My family and I did a claiming ritual so they'd be recognized as part of the House of Hearts Clan, and they are turning into fox youkai as well, right now they are all still in bed" she explained.

Touga frowned "And that caused you to literally pass out on you're feet, that ritual is rather dangerous don't you think" he said, he didn't want to make her mad, but he was worried, what if the ritual had, had some kind of negative side effect.

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly "The ritual makes us beyond tired for a week, and in a way yes, but since we are in the safety of my estate and behind a barrier that no one but Inuyasha can break, I'd rather think no one would harm me or them while the ritual takes effect" she explained smoothly.

He breathed a sigh of relief "Quite true" Touga flashed her a smile and her cheeks flushed a charming red, he was tempted to tease her, but after having a rather nice conversation, he didn't want to ruin their first walk alone together.

Though the fates didn't hear his plea to extend their time together as Kagome started dragging her feet as her exhaustion caught up to her "Guess it's time to go back in" she laughed sweetly and Touga found that he enjoyed her laughter instead of her anger.

Resolved to get her to laugh more, Touga lifted the kitsune female into his arms, she was to tired to argue and sped back inside to her room, the barrier was raised and he laid Kagome on her futon and covered her up, then before she could kick him out like last night left her to rest.

This continued for the rest of the week, Kagome struggling to stay awake at least part way through the day and constantly checking on her still sleeping family who'd by now turned into complete fox youkai, until they finally woke up.

The first ones awake were Shippou and Souta, the little kit had slept through the entire ritual like before, and the minute she entered Souta's room, he was right there in a burst of speed "Hey sis, I've got a tail now how cool is that" he laughed grabbing the short fluffy black fox tail.

Kagome grimaced, was she the only who had a bad reaction to something fluffy being a couple inches above her butt, 'Probably' she thought "It's cool alright Souta, why don't you go find Shippou and sit down for breakfast" Kagome patted her kitsune brother on the head and he sped off.

Next was her mother, Satomi was sat up in bed taking in her surroundings with enhanced eyes, "Everything's so different" she murmured standing up and embracing her daughter "I'm a true part of you're world now Kagome dear" Satomi smiled.

"You're crests look good Mama" Kagome returned the hug not holding back this time, her mother was much stronger now because she was a youkai now "Go find Higashigawa-san and give him a great big smooch, then we'll talk later about finding a different captain for the guard" she grinned.

Satomi felt her cheeks heat up and she left her room as quickly as she could underneath her daughters knowing gaze, Kagome took a deep breath, 'It's now or never I guess" she thought heading to her grandparents room and entering it.

Chaos "What the hell, why are we young" a young adult version of her grandfather shouted at her gripping his head in his hands as the loud volume of his own voice hit his sensitive ears, he wasn't the only one who cringed, Kaede did as well.

Not sure what to tell the two previous elders Kagome smiled sheepishly "I'm not quite sure, though I know the fates had a hand in you're age reversal, anyway gramps, Kaede take the gift for what it is and enjoy you're lives together" she said.

Kaede lowered her hands "Ay Kagome is right Toya, we can do whatever we want now, including traveling, once this Akuto fellow is taken down correct" she asked in a soft voice, no longer sounding like herself, it had been so long since she'd been young, she didn't really know how to act.

"Yes, of course after you train a bit with you're youkai and learn how to wield you're new abilities, but then you'll be free to go wherever you want" Kagome nodded before leaving her grandparents room, so they could talk things over.

Across the lands in an abandoned hut, underground Akuto was pitching up a fuss, he'd lost to of his greatest assets to that bitch, and Nagemasu was useless to him, perhaps it was time to face the wench and get it over with, with that decision in mind, he left his hut.

It was time to start gathering allies, "Watch out you fox bitch, you'll regret the day you ever messed with me" Akuto chuckled maniacally as he took to the skies in search of youkai who hated the kitsune/miko who'd ruined everything.


	24. Chapter 23 Mates Galore

A couple hours after breakfast Kagome took her three apprentices, plus Souta and Shippou outside to practice "Now it's time to get back to practicing" she said hand on her hip, the five children lined up and Kagome nodded glad they listened well.

Before she could even begin to instruct them, Rin and Soten, the two girls had become fast friends, came flying towards them "Onee-chan, can Rin join the lessons, do you think she has some spiritual powers to" the ebony haired child squealed latching onto the kitsune.

Which reminded her "And here, it's that gift Rin said she was making for you, it's a bracelet that will protect you from all kinds of curses" she chattered on and on not letting Kagome speech, then thrust the bracelet into her beloved elder sister's hands.

Kagome looked at the gift and smiled "Thank you Rin-chan, I'll treasure it well" she slid the bracelet onto her wrist "Now as for you have miko powers, hmm I don't know" Kagome closed her eyes and focused concentrating on Rin.

Two minutes later, her brown eyes opened and she smiled sadly down at the little girl "I'm sorry Rin-chan, you don't have powers, but I can still teach you a couple of things, how does that sound" Kagome offered so the little girl didn't feel left out.

"That's okay onee-chan, can you teach me how to throw daggers like you, or perhaps shoot a bow and arrow" Rin clapped her hands together and Soten giggled, she wanted to learn to, that way she'd be able to do her part in the future living in this massive estate that was still scary to her somewhat.

She sighed in relief, "And what about you Soten-chan, do you want to learn something as well" Kagome turned her attention on the other little girl, and the tiny thunder demon nodded her head eagerly "Well come on then stand next to Shippou, Rin you stand next to Natti" she ordered.

Then to their awe, Kagome formed three daggers, and a short blade that was the length of Soten's arm, handed the daggers to Rin, and the sword to Soten "Right then you five" Kagome pointed at the older girls, Souta, and Shippou.

"Start you're laps while I get these two started" she commanded, the five children were off and Kagome turned to the two girls "Okay, first have you ever channeled you're youkai into a weapon Soten-chan" she asked kneeling before the little girl.

Soten immediately shook her head "I have not Lady Kagome" she sighed and scuffed her foot in the dirt, "But I really want to learn" she perked up a second later, this was something she really wanted, so that she could protect people.

Kagome smiled softly and patted the youkai child on the head "It's quite easy, first reach inside of yourself like you would if you were going to use one of you're abilities, concentrate and channel you're youkai into the sword, once you do that it will get easier and harder" she recited.

Rin kept her eyes glued to her friend as Soten did as Kagome instructed and held her blade upwards, it was a slow process as it went from silver to glowing a luminescent yellow, and the end of the blade held a small ball of yellow youkai, signaling the youkai girl had thunder abilities.

"Now aim you're sword at one of the targets and release all that pent up youkai" Kagome murmured softly moving out of the way, Soten opened her eyes and thrust her blade forward, the attack shot of the end of her sword and went flying.

It completely missed the targets and just like her brothers thunder attack, obliterated the ground, Soten fell backwards from the blast and landed harshly on her butt "Ouch" she cried softly as she reeled from the blast, Rin was in a similar state but she was staring at the spot in awe.

"Wow Soten-chan, you're like super strong" she jumped to her feet and danced around a bit until Kagome turned her attention on her, "It's Rin's turn now right Onee-chan" Rin asked excited to try her hand at learning how to protect herself somewhat.

Kagome nodded still a little shocked that Soten had managed to do so much damage on her first try "Yes it's you're turn Rin-chan, take aim at one of the targets, like me" she pulled out one of her own daggers, that she hadn't had a chance to use yet and tossed it properly at the target.

"And throw you're daggers, it's okay if you don't get it right the first time, that's what practice is for" she warned so that in the case the little girl did fail, she would know that it wasn't the end of the world and would be ready to try again.

Rin took a deep breath, remembering the way Kagome had stood and held one of the small daggers in her hand, then threw it with as much power as she could, it swerved and then fell, falling a few feet short of the target.

That one hadn't worked so she tried again, shifting her stance a bit, then threw the second dagger with much less force trying to keep it lined up properly with the target, it came much closer than the first and Rin realized she only had one dagger left to try with.

So she narrowed her soft brown eyes, moved a little to the right, then with all her might tossed the last dagger she had in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut, a thwack sounded and then she was being swung around "You did it Rin-chan, this Kagome is so proud of you" Kagome squealed.

Her eyes popped open and she peered over the kitsune's shoulder to see she had managed to hit the side of the target, it wasn't much but at least she wasn't being left behind "Rin did it, Rin did it" she cheered and Soten clapped her hands together enthusiastically for her friends accomplishment.

Kagome set the little girl on her feet and brushed off her kimono "Okay I have a very important question for you Rin-chan" she started drawing Rin's soft brown eyes onto herself, seeing as she had the girls attention "What kind of power do you want in you're daggers" she asked.

Not quite sure what her elder sister was asking Rin cocked her head to the side curiously "Like what Kagome-onee-chan" she questioned in a small confused voice, Kagome had a hard time not scooping the girl into her arms and squealing again.

"Well see my daggers and Koware-chan's are imbued with protective, immobilizing or volcanic abilities" Kagome ticked off her fingers and Rin's eyes lit up as she thought on what she wanted her daggers to be imbued with.

It only took a few minutes before her to decide "Flowers, I want my daggers to have the ability to produce a really strong flowery scent, some youkai have really sensitive noses, and water that has poison qualities" Rin explained hoping it was possible.

Surprised that Rin had come up with something that quickly, Kagome quickly thought the idea over "It's possible, we'd need Sesshomaru's and Hakari's help, it's the flower part I'm not sure, I'd have to ask Sesshomaru on that one" she tapped her lip.

Rin nodded "So what's next Onee-chan, do Soten-chan and I get to run like the others" she asked eager to get in a little exercise, Kagome laughed softly patted both girls on the head and sent them off to run a few laps just as the others finished.

Before Choko, Kokoa, or Natti could move off and practice with their swords, Kagome stopped them "You'll work on creating a barrier with you're reiki today" she said, "It's the same concept, imagine a circle around you and expend it outwards" Kagome said.

Then she turned to Souta "As for you, work on making a barrier with you're ofuda, and Shippou, you and I will work on our fox transformation" Kagome finished closing her eyes, she'd only managed it once, and she wanted to see if she could do it again.

Shippou was eager to transform into his fox form and he quickly closed his eyes imagining himself in that form and working his youkai to the very center of himself, a soft pop signaled in his ears, and his green eyes opened to find that he and his mother had transformed together.

She was beautiful in her fox form, a sleek black with blue highlights long fluffy tail and of course black fox ears, Kagome padded over to him and nudged him gently with her nose, then they were off, darting across the training fields in their fox forms.

It made him wonder if they could communicate in their fox forms so Shippou opened his mouth "Kaa-chan" he called and a sort of odd barking escaped from his mouth, Kagome skidded to a halt and turned to face him chocolate brown eyes widened in awe.

"Shippou-kun" Kagome asked hearing that strange noise come from herself, "Wow, we can talk to each other like this, that's so wicked" she murmured as Shippou dashed towards her and pounced, causing laughter to erupt from the both of them.

They tousled gently before they felt the strain of holding their transformations, and they transformed back into their humanoid forms, "That was awesome Kaa-chan, if we're ever in trouble, we'd be able to use our fox forms to escape from danger" Shippou chattered a mile a minute.

In the Godly Realm, the fates were plotting, Kagome was going to need a lot more warriors in the fight to come, and having heard her wish for a certain someone to be revived decided to grant it, this was the last thing they could do for the kitsune/miko to make her prepared for what was to come.

"Naraku, we are granting you you're life back" a males voice filtered into his ears, as he sat in the godly realm surrounded by all things pure, it was a little sickening, but it made him suspicious "You will be a key player for our chosen savior of this world" another hissed.

"If you fuck up there will never be a second chance for you" a females voice snarled, "And this woman has full rights to deal with you however she wishes, in fact we know she's looking forward to ordering you around like a good little spider" she continued.

His jaw locked, what the hell was going on, these voices weren't making much sense, "Are you saying I'm to become a servant to someone" he snarled, and then an invisible hand wrapped around his throat cutting his air off, Naraku choked and struggled under that pressure before it was removed.

"In a way yes, but she will teach you right from wrong, don't let us down Naraku and perhaps you'll find happiness in you're new life" the voices continued swirling around him now, and then in a blinding flash of light, he found himself sprawled out on the ground before a massive estate.

Kagome whipped around when a familiar youkai reached her senses "Get Inside all of you Now" she barked flaring her own youkai out summoning Kegawa and Masshiro to her side, the seven children charged into the estate without looking back or questioning her.

She wasn't the only one who sensed the youkai, because soon enough, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were at her side as well along with her two nekomata companions "Why the Fuck is Naraku alive" Inuyasha snarled hand gripping the handle of his Tetsusaiga.

"I've no doubt it's something the fates did and that bastard is going to be forced into submission" Kagome snarled for once her own inner youkai fueling her actions, she wanted to inflict some pain on the spider youkai who'd once made her life in the past hell.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu took a wary step away from the kitsune female, and eyed her warily with cobalt blue and dark brown eyes, even Sesshomaru was looking at her as if she'd become insane "Perhaps you should let us handle him" he suggested.

Immediately Kagome shook her head "No, just make sure he can't run, I won't have him escaping, I can use him against Akuto, Naraku will be a good ace in the hole and he's sneaky as hell, at least he'd be useful for something, plus I stick by what I say, everyone deserves a second chance" she stated.

Though her hand was gripped tightly around the handle of her chiryo-ho as the five of them plus the two nekomata companions walked to the front of the Aoiro Estate, where Naraku was stood frozen, his soft red eyes flying left and right until he spotted them.

Before the spider hanyou could even so much as scream, Kagome leaped forward pulling her sword from it's aquamarine sheath "Yogan no Sakeme" she called driving the tip of chiryo-ho into the ground, lava spurted from beneath the ground and Naraku leaped out of the way.

His foot scorched instantly "Filthy bitch" Naraku snarled commanding his miasma in an all to familiar move and a few tentacles shot forward, Kagome spun hacking away at the tentacles with ease as she let out little balls of purifying energy.

Inuyasha watched in awe "Did you teach her how to fight" he asked looked at his brother, they'd gotten past their hatred of each other and were quickly becoming comfortable with each other, Sesshomaru lifted a silver brow.

"This one did not, Kagome taught herself, I merely instructed her on what to do and the rest is history" he chuckled in amusement as the ground rumbled as Kagome shot a blast of poison at Naraku blinding him with the green plume of poison.

Naraku rubbed at his eyes fiercely, that poison was potent and his eyes burned, but he kept on hoping to get a hit in on the somewhat familiar girl, Kagome bit her lip, and used some of her fox magic to become invisible, at least she wasn't fighting inside the estate, didn't need anymore destruction.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were standing to the side in awe as their lady, plus her two nekomata fought the spider hanyou that had once controlled them and ordered them to kill his enemies, funny how things worked out because now they were helping Kagome and not Naraku.

"What the hell did you do to my eyes" Naraku shouted unable to see anymore, only his senses kept him on his feet and fighting still against his opponent, he had no idea what was going on, or why he'd been returned only to be attacked like this.

Kagome swiped at her hair and thrust her blade forward "Mizu Tatsumaki" she murmured and the water of tornado blasted from the end of her sword and went spinning forward a path of destruction as it tore up the ground and crashed harshly into Naraku.

The attack faded a few minutes later, the spider hanyou sat up spitting out water, then he was on his feet again, thanks to the water, his eyes had been washed from the poison, he was glad that it hadn't done to much damage.

She growled in frustration, was she really going to have to unleash her full youkai/aura on the hanyou just to get him to submit, Kagome dodged to the left as Naraku got a little close for comfort and swiped at her in hopes to rake his claws down her face.

Kagome kicked out with her foot and her heel smashed into his knee, she snickered inwardly in remembrance as she remembered doing the same to Inuyasha "Come on Naraku, I know you're better than that" she taunted cruelly, hoping that the hanyou would fall for her baiting.

And he did, Naraku if anything became more enraged than before and his miasma swirled around him angrily, Kagome grinned innocently and while he was distracted made an illusion of herself out of her fox magic using both of her abilities to the fullest.

Then she shot a blast of reiki at the ground causing dust to fly into the air, Kagome quickly used her fox magic again and made herself invisible, now all she had to do was wait for an opening then she'd know Naraku down a peg, or three.

She watched for a time as Naraku got more and more frustrated with not being able to get a hit on her illusion, then Kagome saw it, the perfect opening, she dashed forward and leaped into the air, aiming her foot straight at Naraku's back.

Her foot connected and the spider hanyou was sent careening forward, face planting in the dirt and skidding painfully a few meters, Kagome had minimal time as she dropped her transparency transformation and the illusion and dropped the barrier around her aura/youkai.

Just as he was preparing to just to his feet, Naraku found himself embedded in the ground a few feet, as a monstrous youkai/miko aura slammed into him pressing him harshly into the dirt, "Do you submit Naraku" Kagome snarled walking a little closer and the ground caved in from the force she was using.

Naraku growled in a warning way, "Fuck you Bitch" he snapped wincing as that aura shoved him harshly into the ground and dirt filled his mouth, Naraku spat it out with another snarl "Like hell I'd ever submit to a whore like you" he cringed but remained stubborn.

Sesshomaru shook his head, Kagome hated it when potential pack members refused to submit, and just as he'd thought it Kagome drove her foot down on top of Naraku's head and snarled at him in an inhuman way, it even made him extremely wary of her.

"Submit" Kagome growled pressing her aura more forcefully against Naraku slowly crushing him, a few bones snapped loudly and a pained growl filled the air from the spider hanyou, she was certain she'd be able to teach him how to use his abilities for the right side instead of the evil side.

He turned his head to the side stubbornly "Go to hell bitch" Naraku grunted struggling to get to his feet, but each time the foot embedded in his back would shove him down again and he'd get a face full of dirt and grass again, not to mention his bones were slowly breaking under the pressure.

Kagome shook her head and drew to her full height lifting Naraku up out of the ground by his shirt and punched the hanyou square in the face, his body sagged in her hold and she dropped him unceremoniously on the ground "I Said Submit" she ordered more insistently.

This time not even he was able to say anything and Naraku sluggishly turned his head to the side "I submit" he groaned, the aura/youkai vanished and his body went limp on the ground, then Kagome was leaning over him healing all the damage she'd caused to him.

When his wounds and bones were all healed, Naraku slowly sat up and his red eyes finally lit up in recognition "You're Kikyo's reincarnation, that Kagome girl" he spat hopping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at the kitsune.

Seeing as she'd basically tamed the spider hanyou and that he was harmless, Sesshomaru approached with Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Jakotsu in tow "I'd be careful how you talk to her Naraku, she has a habit of punishing disobedient pack members" the inudaiyoukai taunted.

Kagome pinned angry chocolate brown eyes on the form of the youkai she claimed as brother of her heart "Be careful Sesshomaru" she warned and he tossed her a small smile, "Anyway, from now on you are to call me Lady Kagome" she faced her newest pack mate.

Naraku spluttered in anger "And as you're alpha you aren't allowed to argue, so keep you're mouth shut is that understood" she ordered and his jaw slammed shut, unable to disobey Naraku nodded red eyes glaring hatefully at his enemy as she led him inside.

He was given his own rooms on the opposite end of the estate and was told his meals would be brought to him whenever she found a use for him, Naraku grudgingly admitted only to himself that the rooms were nice, but there was no way he'd ever help that wench, he'd die before he helped her.

"Hey Sesshomaru I have a couple of questions for you, I'm teaching Rin a bit of dagger throwing and possible how to wield a bow and arrow, she requested for her daggers to hold the abilities of poison and water and of course a strong flowery scent for those nose sensitive youkai" she explained.

Sesshomaru blinked his golden eyes in confusion before his mind caught up with what was being said "I can of course help you with the poison qualities, it's the second one that might be difficult, there is such a youkai who has the ability to use flowers as his weapon" he started.

"His name is Keshi, he is an elemental plant life youkai, dark green hair that borders on black and eyes that are as bright as the sun, but he doesn't much like this one, as we've fought several times in the past" Sesshomaru admitted.

The kitsune female sulked at that "What if you just pointed me in his direction, in a week I have to take Eri, Hojo, Yuka and Ayumi to get their crests that they requested" Kagome gave the dai that she claimed as family in everything but blood a hopeful look.

Unable to say no, Sesshomaru nodded "You realize I will be going with you correct, though once I catch wind of him, I'll stay out of the way, he's rather hotheaded" he warned and Kagome clapped her hands together happily.

"Who all will be going with you on this little trip" he glanced at her from the corners of his eyes and Kagome grinned and took a deep breath, she had to plan this carefully, it would do her no good if she kept most of her friends and family cooped up in the estate.

"Well, Sango, she's still able to travel, Miroku and my Shippou-kun of course, along with my three little apprentices, perhaps Souta, I'm assuming you're pack will be coming along" she paused and got a nod from Sesshomaru in answer.

"Then I promised Ishi that I wouldn't keep her cooped up, and maybe Inuyasha that's if he wants to come along, though I doubt he will cause he's trying really hard to make his relationship with Hinoko-san work" Kagome tapped her lip.

"And of course the four previous mentioned, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo, so we'll need both Masshiro and Kegawa and AhUn" she finished skipping a head of the dai for a second before returning to his side with an impish smile on her lips.

Sesshomaru chuckled, after everything the girl had been through she was still so pure and innocent, "And how long do you think we'll be gone" he asked already calculating what he'd need and if he'd have enough time to go check on his estate in the West.

"Hmm" Kagome hummed softly "Depends on how long it takes us to find Keshi-san, so maybe a few weeks, I've been wanting to get out and travel for awhile anyway and this is the perfect excuse" she said as they stopped in front of the dining hall doors.

The minute they walked in Satomi, Toya and Kaede were before the girl "Is everything alright, Souta came flying in here saying that we were under attack and then were felt the ground shaking and everything" Satomi asked staring her daughter down.

Their fur was standing on end "Oh everything's been taken care of now, and we don't have to worry, where are they hiding at" Kagome waved her hand dismissively calming everyone in the hall down, though it didn't escape their noticed that she had a few scrapes, but nothing to life threatening.

"In our room, Kaede erected a barrier and told them to stay put until you or someone came along to tell them it was safe to wander again" Toya puffed up proud of his mate, he couldn't wait to be able to do his own things, use his own abilities and what not.

She let out a sigh of relief and turned to go and relieve them of their hiding, when she remembered something "Higashigawa-san come walk with me" Kagome ordered lightly, the male kitsune leaped to her side and her mother sent her a concerned look, that she ignored for the time being.

"You wanted to speak with me Milady" Higashigawa grimaced, technically the girl was his step daughter now as Satomi had explained and it just felt wrong calling her that anymore, it's why he wanted to be relieved of his position as captain of the guard.

Kagome nodded "Mama told me that you wish to pass on you're position to someone else" she stated and the male nodded slowly "Do you have someone in mind so that we may have a meeting after lunch" Kagome prodded.

Glad that it wasn't a scolding, Higashigawa nodded "Yes, I'd like to make Bankotsu and Jakotsu Co-Head Captains over the entire Guard, do you think they'd accept the position together" he asked nervously, this was nerve wracking.

Her expression lightened "I'm certain they'd accept it with little fuss, in fact I know they would enjoy it, they truly love training new members and what not, Father" she added at the end sneakily and Higashigawa turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Right then uh we'll talk after lunch" Higashigawa stuttered out before turning on his heel and disappearing from sight, Kagome doubled over consumed with her laughter, a moment later she got her amusement under control and lowered the barrier over her young grandparents room.

Rin and Souta were the first ones before her "Is it all over now Sis" Souta asked and Kagome nodded scooping her little kit into her arms "Oh, will we resume lessons after lunch" he prodded with a hopeful smile, he really wanted to get stronger.

"Yes, that goes for you four over there as well" Kagome gestured for them to go on and the four girls left the room speeding down the hall, Rin chose to grab onto her hand and Souta attached himself to her hip as they walked to the fully repaired dining hall.

Touga was by her side the minute she sat down "Sesshomaru has apprised me of the fact that you are leaving for a few weeks to do some traveling and track down an elemental youkai" he growled, he didn't like it one little bit.

She leveled a look at the inuyoukai and raised an ebony brow "What exactly are you implying Lord Touga, that I'm not capable of protecting my precious people, or that I'm to weak to leave the Estate" Kagome asked in a deadly calm voice.

He reeled back not expecting her to catch on to his concern so quickly "It's not like that, it's just that whenever you leave you tend to get in trouble one way or another" Touga argued back calmly, he just hoped he didn't piss the kitsune off anymore.

Her eye twitched in irritation "Akuto wouldn't be that much of a fool to attack me while surrounded by some of my most trusted friends and companions" Kagome crossed her arms not to impressed with the male at her side at the moment.

The daiyoukai sighed and ran a hand through his silver moonlight locks "And besides it's not like you'd be left here in the estate" Kagome continued and his head snapped up, of course since Sesshomaru was going, why the hell had he thought he would be left behind.

"I see, in that case this one will prepare for travel" Touga straightened and went down the long table to eat his lunch, that had been mildly embarrassing and he was certain that everyone was laughing at him for his stupidity, how was it that he always ended making a fool of himself in front of Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly and took a bite of her meal, delicious as always "Kagome dear, will this craving for meat ever subside, or will our gums not ache like this" Satomi asked after chewing her latest bite, everyone paused in their own eating to hear what their Lady would say.

"I don't think the craving will ever disappear, and yes the aching will fade after a few weeks" she nodded taking another bite, Satomi returned to her own meal and everyone else continued eating quiet chatter filling the hall as everyone ate.

When she was done Kagome stood Higashigawa knew what was coming and he approached with Bankotsu and Jakotsu in tow "We'll go to meeting room three, it's the smallest and more comfortable for our meeting" Kagome said leading the way to said room.

"What's going on Lady Kagome" Bankotsu asked looking between the two kitsune's, had something happened between them, he hoped not because he really like that male youkai, even if he was always whacking him over the back of the head.

Kagome glanced at Higashigawa "Due to my recent mating with Satomi and becoming a main member of the House of Hearts Clan, I've decided to relinquish my title as Captain of the Guard to someone else" he started facing his two generals.

"That being the both of you, from this day onward Bankotsu, Jakotsu, you are Co-Head Captains of the Guard, you'll have to find you're own generals in the case you are sent out on patrol" Higashigawa finished looking between the two raven haired ningen males.

He felt his jaw drop open in surprise "That was unexpected" Jakotsu scratched the top of his head in confusion, did that really just happen, they were just handed a top ranking job in the estate without even working for it, that was insane.

"You can say that again Ja, why us Higashigawa-san, surely we weren't you're first choice..." Bankotsu trailed off when the male kitsune laughed nervously, so he hadn't even considered anyone else, it was crazy how much they were trusted, not only by Kagome, but by the others as well.

He shared a long look with Jakotsu before they nodded "We, Me and Ja, accept the position you've bestowed upon us, and we'll do you proud Higashigawa-san" they bowed before their former Captain and Higashigawa relaxed immensely.

"Thank you for not kicking up a fuss about it, there is no one else I trust more than the two of you with the entire Guard, I know you'll teach them properly just as you've been doing" Higashigawa shook hands with both men and Kagome watched on with a bright smile on her lips.

After that the meeting ended and Kagome went off in search of the seven children she'd found herself training and led them back to the first training field, the reason they didn't go with the larger second training field is because the continuous use of reiki or spiritual powers would put the youkai guard on edge.

So it was better to stay as far away as they could hence training field one, the minute they were on the field, Rin and Soten were sent off for another round of laps since they hadn't finished earlier, and Choko, Kokoa, Natti and Souta began practicing raising a barrier again.

While she and Shippou practiced with their fox magic, fifteen minutes into the training session, Satomi who was on break for a few weeks to celebrate her mating with Higashigawa appeared, followed by Toya and Kaede.

"We'd like to join you is that alright, we've decided that since we have some time off we'd like to travel with you when you leave, and I remember that foxfire cloud thing you did, so could you perhaps teach us how to use our youkai powers to do the same" Satomi asked.

Kagome's face lit up in excitement "Like you even need to ask, come on join in Mama, Gramps, and Granny Kaede" she snickered, it was so weird seeing the two elders as young adults, but they had gotten the bigger shock, of course they were also mated, in a private ceremony between themselves.

"You should learn to Shippou" she turned to her kit who looked just as excited to join in the family training session, he'd never bothered to learn the foxfire cloud, focusing more on his pranks and transforming into a fox.

As she was preparing to show them how to use their foxfire cloud, something nagged in the back of Kagome's mind, only when she turned to Kaede did she realize what it was "Granny, you know you're eye is healed right" Kagome blurted suddenly eyeing the bandages.

Kaede faltered in her steps and her hand immediately went up to her bandage covered face, she hadn't thought that "Are you sure child, is my eye really healed" she asked in a hopeful way, the one currently visible hazel eye lighting up in excitement as her soft brown hair was ruffled by the breeze.

And her soft brown tail twitched in obvious happiness "Absolutely Granny, do you want me to help you" Kagome asked bounding towards the young woman, it was still so weird, but stranger things had happened and really she was glad that she got to keep her friends and family and not lose them.

"Would you Kagome, it would make this one feel extremely honored after everything you've done for us" Kaede murmured sheepishly, it was hard not to pick up on youkai talk after living in the Aoiro Estate for an undetermined amount of time, she would miss it once she went back to the village.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up and she happily started helping her grandmother unwind the bandages around her eye, five minutes later the last of the bandages were removed and they dropped to the ground uselessly, and Kaede opened her right eye to reveal another hazel eye.

The young Kaede was so happy that she couldn't help but bounce all over the place causing everyone to laugh until she returned to her previous place "Sorry about that, shall we get back to the lesson" she coughed sheepishly with a wide smile on her lips.

"Of course, right then, first reach inside of yourselves and find you're core, it's different for you Souta, because you have spiritual powers as well, and focus on forming a cloud beneath you're feet" Kagome instructed showing them first before letting them try.

"As for you Souta-otouto, you'll need to reach deep within you're core to find you're youkai powers, it's difficult at first but the more you practice, the easier it will be to use both you're spiritual and youkai powers together" she turned to her little brother.

Once the five of them were hard at work, Kagome took a moment to check on her apprentices and Rin and Soten, Choko, Kokoa, and Natti were still trying to raise a barrier, while Rin was practicing her knife throwing skills, and Soten was learning how to wield her own youkai properly.

Glad to see everyone trying so hard, Kagome lifted her head to the sky just as a strong breeze blew past them and whipped her long blue/black hair around, it felt wonderful and then a soft scream interrupted the moment and Kagome looked at the person.

Satomi had managed to lift a few feet off the ground and was struggling to keep from toppling over "Mama, expend a little more youkai stabilize you're cloud of foxfire" Kagome instructed gently hoping that her mother took her advice.

A moment later, the cloud expanded and Satomi managed to get her balance "Can I sit down or something" she asked panting from the exertion it had taken to manage this much, Kagome nodded and she lowered herself to her knee's "Well this isn't so bad" Satomi smiled patting the cloud.

Though she had been able to form her cloud, she wasn't very high up "Is it always like this at first" Satomi questioned wondering if over the week she'd be able to get her cloud to go a little high like she remembered Kagome being able to.

"Yeah I remember it took me weeks to be able to go as high as I can now, you'll probably have to ride with me or Sesshomaru at first on his cloud and while we are stopped for a certain amount of time you can still practice" Kagome quipped.

The next person to form their cloud, but at a much higher height was surprisingly Toya, in all his now soft red haired glory and slightly darker fox tail, he much like his daughter in law chose to sit down on his cloud "Heh, this is actually pretty fun" he chuckled loudly before cringing.

Kagome smiled fondly "You're ears are going to be pretty sensitive for a few months, I know mine were and I still have trouble with extremely loud noises" she laughed softly and her grandfather rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

After Toya was Shippou, then Kaede, and finally Souta "Now we practice directing the cloud in a certain direction" Kagome formed her own quickly and lifted a few feet off the ground, "Now all you need is to think and you're cloud will go in anyway you want it" she instructed doing the same.

This part was much easier and soon her family was flying around the training field on their foxfire clouds, it would take a lot of work before they were able to go much higher but at least they got the concept of one of their many new abilities.

"Thank you for teaching us Kagome dear, we'll be certain to keep practicing throughout the week, who knows we might get it down by then" Satomi wrapped her arms around her daughter and squeezed tightly, Kagome returned the hug with a smile.

"Perhaps, but you never really know" she shrugged when Satomi pulled away, "Now Souta it's time to get back to practicing raising a barrier like those girls" Kagome shooed him towards her apprentices with a smile and Shippou scampered after him.

The rest of the week passed by in the same manner, everyday Kagome training the seven children and her family in their youkai abilities, while simultaneously preparing for travel, until finally it was the day for them to set out.

As the enlarged group approached the gates Sesshomaru turned around and looked at his gami servant "Jaken stay here with Koware, you could be of some use to her, help raise you're hatchlings" he ordered shocking the kappa.

"Oh thank you Milord" Jaken crowed before turning on his heel and charging to the doors to tell his beloved Koware that he was staying for once, Kagome nudged Sesshomaru gently in the side and gave him an innocent smile that had his hackles raised.

"Aren't you just a big softy now" she snickered prancing forward before he could even defend himself, Inuyasha snorted softly but the usual insults that would have spewed from his mouth stayed conspicuously absent for once and Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

Eri turned around and eyed her youkai suitor for a moment, having heard what Kagome had said, did that mean Sesshomaru had once been one of the youkai she was constantly warned about, if so what had made him change so much and why was he chasing after her in the first place.

Sesshomaru caught the look his chosen mate sent him and flashed her a small smile, it was all he'd been able to manage so far and she was proving to be quite the challenge, no matter, it would only be a matter of time before she gave in to him and then he could claim her as his.

Kagome cleared her throat "Okay the first place we'll be going is to get Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo their crests that they decided on" she formed her cloud and the four aforementioned climbed on, not only that but Satomi, Kaede and Toya did as well, as they hadn't quite got theirs down yet.

Sango and Miroku were already on the back of Kirara, they were eager to get out and do some traveling before they were unable to do so because of Sango being pregnant with twins, right now she already looked like she was three months along, but at least she was still able to walk and do exercises so that she didn't lose her flexibility.

Shippou got on Masshiro with Souta, while Rin and Inuyasha chose to ride AhUn, and Choko, Kokoa, Natti and Soten leaped on the back of Kegawa, Ishi took to the skies flying, and Touga and Sesshomaru formed their own youkai cloud, and soon they were off traveling over the lands.

"You know I can't wait until the threat of Akuto is taken down, perhaps I'll do some more traveling after he's gone" Satomi said "Be able to have a proper honeymoon with Higashigawa" she sighed, that would be so wonderful Satomi thought to herself.

Soft laughter came from her daughter and everyone smiled, "Lady Kagome, no offense but you have a rather strange pack" Ishi's voice flowed up to them from her spot at the back of the group, Kagome craned her neck around to meet her brown eyes.

"Ah true, but I also learned from the best, only the strongest are added to my pack, that way everyone is protected" Kagome nodded gesturing at Sesshomaru indicating he was the one who taught her everything she knew about forming a pack that would be worthy of an Alpha.

Ishi frowned softly "You mean Lord Sesshomaru taught you everything about pack that you know currently" she tilted her head to the side in confusion and Kagome nodded, "Oh, well that's interesting" Ishi blinked not sure what to think about the strange pack she'd found herself in but so long as it kept her away from Akuto, that's all that mattered to her.

It took them two days to travel to the little hut that Kagome had gotten her crests done at, the minute they touched down that inuyoukai male flew out of the hut and attached himself to her side "Well Lady Kagome such a pleasure to see you're doing well" he chattered.

Before Touga could stop himself a warning growl rumbled from between his lips, he didn't like this other male touching what belonged to him, Kagome sent him a strange look and Sesshomaru let out an aggravated sigh "Pardon me" Touga grimaced and headed into the surrounding forest to calm down.

"I know it's been awhile" Kagome smiled at the young inuyoukai male "I, well they have a request for you" she pointed at her four friends that were standing next to each other, Ago turned to spy the four ningen before bounding over to them.

"And what request do you have to make of this Ago" he chattered excitedly and Kagome couldn't help but let the smile form on her lips, he sure was full of energy, Yuka blinked in confusion before she was nudged forward by the others.

Seeing as she had been nominated the reluctant spokesperson, she cleared her throat "Ago-san, we come before you because we'd like to get crests, just around our wrists, we are prepared for the pain" Yuka started this was so weird.

"Our crests will be a purple/blue band around our wrists stopping here..." Yuka explained point to the spot "And in this place will be a dark blue infinity sign like this" she finished showing the youkai the drawing she'd made so that it would be easier to recreate on their flesh.

Ago nodded "That is interesting, well if you'd one at a time follow me into my home, we'll get started on you're crests" he gestured at his small home, Yuka took a deep breath and took a step closer, then she followed him all the way to his house and through the door.

Kagome bit her lip, but Sesshomaru placed his hand gently on her shoulder "I have business to attend to in the West, I must check on my Estate" he murmured, she nodded staring into his golden eyes with an unsure expression "You're friends are strong" Sesshomaru soothed before taking to the skies.

After twenty minutes, she began getting worried, she remembered the agonizing pain and wondered why Yuka wasn't screaming "Kagome-chan, if you're wondering why Yuka hasn't made a sound yet" Hojo stepped up to the girl he had at one point loved but had gotten over his crush ages ago.

"That would be nice, what did you do Hojo" the kitsune whirled on the brown haired teen, Hojo chuckled softly, since they'd come here to the past all four of them had changed, they didn't cower like she'd thought they would, instead they faced this new world with courage.

He rubbed the back of his head "Before she went in Yuka took a pill I created that has a numbing agent in it, that numbs the nerves that cause pain in a person, I imagine, she's calmly watching Ago-san burn her flesh" Hojo coughed as he explained and showed off the pill he'd created before they left.

"And how long have you been working on that little concoction" Kagome huffed in amusement, all that worrying she'd done had been all for naught and she should have known Hojo would come up with some kind of way to make sure they didn't feel agonizing pain.

Hojo smiled widely "Since we decided we were all going to get crests" he announced and Kagome rolled her brown eyes at him in exasperation, "Say Kagome how do you know if a youkai is interested in you" he asked suddenly.

Her brows climbed into her hairline in surprise "Well if a youkai was interested in you, they'd let out pheromones, though because you're human Hojo, you wouldn't sense that, I wonder though if you and the others have spiritual powers" Kagome tapped her lip in thought and closed her eyes.

She was checking to see if her four friends from the future had the ability to wield spiritual powers, immediately Kagome found her answer, only the boy she was speaking to did, "Kagome" Hojo tapped the kitsune on the shoulder in confusion.

"You have the ability to wield spiritual powers like Souta-otouto and Miroku" she said easily, not all that surprising, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi didn't have that kind of instinct, while Hojo was a natural healing and understood life more than the girls.

He wasn't expecting that "Really, does that mean if I train I'd be able to wield those powers and actually heal people or make barriers like you and the other spiritually talented ningen in this world" Hojo asked getting excited.

Hearing the question, Miroku approached the brown haired teen "If you'd like while I'm teaching Souta-san, I can also train you in the ways of being a monk" he offered and Hojo nodded eagerly, he truly wanted to learn it seemed.

Kagome was glad that her friends and family were fitting into the world "Which reminds me, you should all learn how to wield a weapon in the case you get sent out on a job" she faced her three friends and they nodded in understanding, she would have to tell Yuka when she came out.

"Say Sis, do you think we could practice while we are waiting" Souta leaped to Kagome's side eager to practice with his youkai and spiritual abilities while outside the estate, this was his second time leaving the safety of the East, he only hoped it didn't turn out like the first time.

And just like that Satomi, Toya, Kaede and Shippou all joined in "Yes, it's just the perfect opportunity to train with our abilities" Satomi nodded already delving deep within herself and forcing her youkai to form the cloud, she wanted to get this down before they went back after all.

Not having much choice and since it was a good idea after all "Alright, just let me get those five girls started on their own practice" Kagome smiled turning to face her three apprentices, Rin and Soten, the little female thunder demon had wanted to come along so that she didn't miss out on any training.

Plus she wanted have a weapon created from Kagome's reiki and her own youkai and a tooth from her mouth, so they'd also have to make a stop at Totosai's, it had been awhile since she'd seen the old demon and she had an offer for him that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Without much prompt from their teacher, Choko, Kokoa, and Natti immediately started raising their barriers, they'd managed to create an oval shape over the week, but it was a start, while Rin started throwing her knifes at a tree, and Soten unsheathed her sword to practice wielding it.

Once that was done, Kagome turned back to her family "Okay then, why don't we try something different today" she clapped her hands together and the five kitsune stopped trying form their foxfire clouds, "Afterwards you can go back to trying to create you're foxfire clouds" Kagome stated.

Toya grinned, this was possibly the strangest thing he'd ever done, but he was happy that they'd all decided to move to the past with Kagome, they've learned more about their history than they ever did reading a book "So what are you going to teach us child" he asked eyeing his granddaughter curiously.

"I thought I could teach you how to use you're magic in the other more fun way such as playing pranks or becoming invisible to hide, or transforming into you're own fox state" Kagome giggled Shippou's green eyes lit up in excitement, that was something even he could help with.

Souta's eyes widened, "You mean we can actually become kitsune's" he asked and Kagome grinned, before she could show them though, Yuka exited Ago's home cradling her wrist in her hand it had bandages wrapped around it and they were bloody.

"Ugh, not sure if I ever want to go through that again, the smell of burnt flesh isn't the most appealing smell in the world" she grimaced approaching Kagome and flopping down to the ground, Kagome smiled, she completely understood Yuka.

Hojo decided to go next and entered the small house his steps confident and head held high, he would be brave in the face of potential pain, plus he wanted to find out exactly how well his little pills worked and see if he couldn't make them more potent in case they wanted to get more crests in the future.

Kagome shook her head "Imagine getting one on you're forehead, you're other wrist, around you're thighs and ankles" she chuckled and Yuka cringed moving out of the way, Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement before facing her family again.

"Right to transform into you're fox forms, and I only managed to do mine because I was under an extreme amount of stress, you have to close you're eyes, reach into you're core the center of you're youkai powers and force them into action while imagining yourself as in a fox state" she explained.

Then to their amazement, she and Shippou transformed into their fox forms, and started leaping around gently tackling each other and rolling around as they played and had fun, before transforming back into their humanoid forms.

"And it's much easier to transform back, all you have to do is imagine yourself in you're human forms again and viola, you'll be back on two feet" she snickered once her family was trying their hand at transforming into their fox states Kagome turned to Yuka.

Yuka blinked and frowned wondering what her friend wanted "Let me heal you Yuka" Kagome offered gesturing at her sore wrist, the numbness was wearing off and she was beginning to feel very light headed as the pain grew.

"Uh sure, you mean you can actually heal people" she asked unwrapping her wrist cringing as it started throbbing when air hit her exposed and raw flesh, even though it hadn't hurt much, it had still hurt and she only hoped Kagome wasn't kidding.

The kitsune smiled reassuringly and filled her hand with healing reiki, it had been awhile and she couldn't wait to teach her little apprentices the same trick, "Yep" Kagome quipped holding her hand over Yuka's wrist and healing it so the skin wasn't tender and sore.

Five minutes later she pulled away and Yuka hesitantly poked her wrist only to sigh in relief as it generated no pain, then she started twisting it around "Wow, is there anyway you can teach me that little trick" she asked curiously.

"Sorry Yuka, but there is something you can use" Kagome stated in excitement, she'd almost forgotten, she could imbue a weapon or something with her healing reiki and gift it to her friends "Also when we get back I'm gonna teach you, Hojo, Ayumi and Eri how to wield a weapon" she said.

Not sure what her friend was hinting at "Why would we need to, oh in case we ever get sent out of the estate on our own, that way we'd be able to protect ourselves is that right" Yuka's eyes lit up in understanding and Kagome nodded "Okay, that's not to bad" she grinned.

"Kagome-sensei" Natti called drawing Kagome's attention onto the youngest of her three apprentices, the kitsune cringed seeing the wildly flaring aura of the little girl and leaped forward jumping into the barrier with ease and pressed her hands down on Natti's shoulders.

This calmed her somewhat "Calm down Natti-chan, close you're eyes and concentrate in lowering you're barrier until it drops completely" Kagome instructed gently, her voice soothing and relaxing to the little green eyed priestess in training.

It took a couple of tries and Natti breathing in and out in a calming way before she managed to let her barrier drop "Sorry, I don't know what went wrong" Natti frowned, all she'd been doing is trying to get her barrier to form a perfect dome shape and it went insane.

Knowing what had been the problem, because she'd had the same, Kagome took Natti by the shoulders again and turned the little girl around to face her "You were trying to force you're reiki to work to fast, slow and steady wins the race" she scolded gently.

"Oh, thanks for explaining it to me Kagome-sensei" Natti lowered her head embarrassed at herself, Kagome patted her gently on the head letting her know she wasn't angry, and Natti stared at her sensei and her determination was renewed and soon she was quickly back to work.

Seeing as Natti was once again practicing, Kagome took a moment to sit down and relax "Kagome-chan" Sango carefully sat next to her "You've been doing so much lately, I bet this is like a mini vacation for you" the brunette giggled behind her hand.

"You've no idea" Kagome leaned back hands pillowed beneath her head, this entire time she'd had a barrier raised around all of her friends and family, nobody knew how far her barriers could reach and she could make them invisible now, so that's something she was going to keep secret for now.

Sango smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach "What do you think they'll be Kagome-chan, two girls, two boys, or one each" she asked wanting to get someone else's thoughts on what her children would be, besides the youkai healers opinion.

Kagome twisted her head to the side to stare at her friend "I bet it will be two girls, the fates are funny like that, and poor Miroku would have his hands full, bet he won't have time to be perverted if that happened" she whispered through her snickering.

She couldn't help but join in with the laughing, Sango could totally see that happened and her poor husband would be run ragged trying to chase off any males that came after their daughters wanting to court them, it would be downright hilarious.

"That would be quite the sight and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for the both of us, it'll pain us to leave you though" Sango sighed softly leaning back like Kagome had but being careful not to jostle her stomach to much in case her little ones decided to make her sick.

Her lips curved upwards in an amused smile, and Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the breeze, for once she had her long hair unbound as she traveled and it felt wonderful, though sooner or later they were going to run across an enemy and she'd have to put it up again, for now she had no worries.

The ground shaking jolted Kagome out of her relaxed state and she was up on her feet chiryo-ho unsheathed before she could stop herself, it was never a wise idea to spook her, Soten lowered her sword and stared at the destruction she'd created in horror.

"Oops" she laughed nervously "Erm was that supposed to happen Lady Kagome" Soten asked looking at her sword as if she'd never seen it before, Kagome sheathed her sword with a sigh of relief before walking over to the little thunder demoness.

"That's what happens when you don't have much control over you're own youkai, it's okay, it happened to me, but perhaps you should wait to practice that particular ability until we are back at the Aoiro Estate alright Soten-chan" she kneeled before the little girl and Soten nodded shakily.

"So what should I practice if not that" she asked putting away her sword, she'd be getting a new one soon anyway, "It's boring just practicing wielding the sword, so what would you suggest Lady Kagome" Soten asked again.

Kagome tapped her lip in thought "Why don't you work on channeling you're thunder ability into you're hand, without releasing it" she said and Soten eagerly started working on that, it would be fun plus it was something knew that only she could learn.

Just as she was preparing to sit down again, Touga came flying out of the forest with a female youkai on his heels, and she was being rather persistent in her pursuit of him, clinging to his arm as best she could even as he tried to get away.

"Wait please" she whined in a high pitched voice that had every hearing sensitive youkai in the clearing cringing at the annoying sound "I'm pretty, and I want you" she boasted and Touga grimaced peeling himself out of her grasp.

Inuyasha blinked when a blast of anger hit him square in the face, it wasn't just him, everyone felt it and the person, or youkai it was coming from was, his golden-amber eyes trailed the clearing and spotted the culprit, Kagome, and he wondered why the hell was she so pissed.

Then it hit him, she liked his Father, though he had the feeling she didn't really know it quite yet and was fighting him every step of the way through their courtship, Inuyasha sniggered to himself, oh man his Father liked Kagome to, because he kept glancing at Kagome panic in his golden eyes.

Kagome grit her teeth and crossed her arms letting out an irritated sigh, then to everyone's amusement she stomped forward and planted herself in front of the other female angrily "You have no right to him" she snarled glaring forcefully at the elemental youkai female.

"Neither do you bitch, I saw him first so back the hell off" she snapped wrapping her arms around Touga again to his disgust, "Besides, you have nothing to you, you're just an ugly old hag" the female snickered unaware of the danger.

Having had enough of the insipid female, Kagome squared her shoulders and unleashed her aura, the youkai hit the ground with a thud and a crack sounded signaling something had broken "Listen here you, get the hell away from TOUGA" Kagome growled in a dangerous voice.

Seeing his chance, Touga inched his way away from the two fighting females, he knew that Kagome had lost herself to her inner youkai for the moment and had no idea what she was saying, on some level she knew that they were meant to be, but the human side of Kagome, didn't want to admit it yet.

Once her aura was hidden away again, the female elemental youkai scrambled to her feet and fled without much more prompt, no way was she going to mess with that kitsune female again, or attempt to take something the kitsune claimed as hers obviously.

When she was gone, Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes in confusion "Uh what just happened" she turned around looking around, laughter filled her ears and she faced Inuyasha, who whistled innocently but it proved to much and he started howling in laughter again.

"Kagome you should have seen yourself lost to you're inner youkai" he chortled in glee, the ensuing months would be quite interesting and he couldn't wait to see his Father and Kagome hook up, to be honest he'd never thought himself and Kagome suited to each other.

This way, Inuyasha thought, at least Kagome would have someone who wouldn't constantly degrade her with insults, and she'd be happy, his Father would make sure of that, "Don't worry about it Kagome, you'll find out eventually" he patted her gently on the shoulder before leaning against a tree.

Ten minutes later after this little episode, Hojo came flying out of the little house, Ago on his heels, "It's amazing, I've never seen a ningen endure that much pain" he shouted in excitement pointing at Hojo in awe.

"What did you do Hojo" Kagome frowned in concern, the teen turned fully towards her and smiled sheepishly, then she saw it, there on his forehead was the infinity sign, along with a band going across his brow connecting to the infinity sign.

"Well, I wanted to see how much pain I could endure with my little concoction, and it turns out there's quite a lot that I still need to learn" he grimaced as Ago wrapped bandages around his head, Kagome shook her head in exasperation.

"Please don't try to give Ago-san a heart attack, not sure he could take it" she quipped dryly and the male inuyoukai chuckled in embarrassment, when he was done wrapping Hojo's head, he pointed to the hut and Ayumi followed after him disappearing with in for her turn.

Hojo sat down against a tree resting next to Yuka, "So is there a reason you decided to get extra" she huffed, the brown haired teen nodded, "Are you gonna tell me so I can decide if I want to get the same, if you can handle it then I can to" Yuka pouted.

He took a deep breath "I wanted to get this because if I ever find someone I want to mar...mate/marry, then I'd be able to have my own clan name to back me, we aren't royals, but at least I'd have something that would make me desirable to females of this era" Hojo joked.

Yuka immediately put that idea out of her head, her relationship with Ni was going extremely well, so she didn't need a clan name to back her in the past, "Come to think of it Hojo, has anyone peaked you're interest in the Estate" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"As a matter of act a female youkai has peaked my interest very much so, she's one of the healers in the medical ward, though I haven't learned her name yet because she's always busy" Hojo sulked, he really want to learn more about the female he had taken a sudden fancy to.

Kagome skipped over to her two human friends and plopped down in front of them "Oho, does this youkai by chance have forest green eyes and bright yellow hair" she asked with a wide smile, Hojo nodded "Her name is Azayaka" Kagome took a deep breath.

"And besides you she's one of the best healers I have in the medical ward, she's a youkai that relies mainly on her healing youkai, she has no fighting abilities at all, that's why she's never left the estate since she came to me" she explained.

Glad that he was learning more about the one he liked Hojo scooted forward "Do you know if she happens to like anything" he asked hoping to be able to ask her out on a walk or give her a gift when they returned to the estate.

The kitsune grinned "Mhm, flowers that have herb properties, if you find such a flower and gift it to her, she won't be able to stop talking, she's a chatterbox if I've ever seen one" Kagome laughed kindly, the girl was very sweet but also the shyest youkai she'd ever met.

Taking the words to heart, Hojo was resolved to find such a flower so that he could give it to the youkai female "Wait came to you, do you mean that she was in trouble before she came to you" he asked remembering the words from before.

She let out a long suffering sigh "It was a right mess, her Father wanted her to marry this disgusting pig youkai" Kagome growled in annoyance, it had taken her a week to hunt him down and end him "And she came to me for help" she shrugged.

Hojo cringed "Well thanks for telling me what I can do to attract Azayaka-san's attention" he nodded leaning back in his previous spot, but Kagome didn't leave, instead she pressed a glowing hand to his forehead and wrist.

Yuka snickered "You should probably remove those bandages now, they are kind of pointless" she grinned showing off her own healed wrist, Hojo tore off his and eyed the healed skin with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"And I'll be able to learn this if I practice" he asked poking his forehead gently much like Yuka had poked her wrist earlier to determine if it truly was healed, Kagome nodded and stood heading towards her family to tell them they could practice forming their foxfire clouds again.

None of them had managed to transform into their fox forms "Okay you five girls, take a break, lunch will be ready soon" Kagome called setting up the fire and preparing a meal for everyone gathered, Ishi and Sango helping their Alpha so that she wasn't doing everything by herself.

In a pack everyone was assigned a job, and Kagome was happy that her pack understood this without having to tell them to get off their butts and do their share, thirty minutes after she'd announced lunch would be ready, fish stew was boiling over the fire and it was about done.

Ten minutes after that, the stew was being passed around in wooden bowls with wooden spoons "You've gotten better Kagome" Inuyasha slurped up his own food, "Do you got anymore ninja food" he asked suddenly.

"Sorry Inuyasha since I started traveling with Sesshomaru I haven't gotten any, plus I can't go back through the well anymore either, as I had the fates seal it permanently" she sent him a sad smile "But I might be able to make that sometime out here if I had help" she offered.

As that was the best he was going to get, Inuyasha nodded "I'll help, it will be different and I bet a lot more tasty, it won't have those nasty artificial flavors" he wiggled his tongue in remembrance getting a round of giggles from the females sitting around the fire that had been made by him and Miroku.

Sango was on her second bowl when Eri exited Ago's hut and seeing as she was the only one left Ayumi quickly took her place inside "Oh I wondered if lunch had been made" Eri flopped down next to Hojo and a bowl was placed in her hands.

"Yeah it's still warm so eat up" Kagome grinned before eyeing Touga "You've been awfully quiet since earlier, what's up Lord Touga" she asked, he jumped and gave her a sheepish smile, before running a hand through his hair.

"Ah just thinking through some things it's nothing to worry about Kagome" Touga sighed softly before taking another sip of the stew, he could only hope she gave in soon because the strain of being away from his soul mate was getting to him.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed the concerned look Kagome tossed him, "Say sis, what exactly does you're sword stand for, I know you call it chiryo-ho for short, but what else does it mean" Souta called out curiously.

Grateful for a distraction Kagome pulled her blade from her sheath "Well her full name is Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho, but like you said I call her chiryo-ho for short" she began the explanation, noting that even Touga was paying attention.

"Basically it's a name that describes her various abilities, Mizu Tatsumaki, her water abilities, Byoki, for an obscure name for her poison ability that Sesshomaru helped with, Yogan no Sakeme, her lava qualities and chiryo-ho for her healing abilities, hence Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho" she finished.

Souta blinked before whistling softly "Wow, it's a mouthful for sure no wonder you call it chiryo-ho, wait a second why do you call it, her, cause I'm pretty sure swords aren't defined by male or female ways" he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Kagome broke down in a fit of giggles "She speaks to me, in the language of swords, only I can understand her because she is a blade forged from my reiki, Sesshomaru might be able to as well" she snickered stroking her hand along the sword and she thrummed in happiness.

Curious, Souta did the same thing only to get shocked "Oops, I kind of forgot, only I'm allowed to touch her, it's nothing against you, but it's something I did to prevent her from being stolen" Kagome grimaced and hurriedly healed the wound her sword had inflicted on her brother.

"Eh it's okay sis, it's a neat trick for sure, and I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to steal her from ya" he shrugged moving back to his previous spot between Soten and Rin, the two little girls giggled and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Finally Ayumi returned and Kagome quickly healed Eri and Ayumi so that their wrists didn't bother them "So what's the plan" Eri looked between everyone wondering if Kagome would send them back to the estate now that their crests had been burned onto their flesh.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought "I'll give you the rest of the week off, besides you guys need to learn more about this era" she said softly, Choko, Kokoa, and Natti were distracted by training so she was safe for the time being and Soten wouldn't understand because she was to young.

"True" Ayumi nodded, the more she learned the easier it would be to teach ningen/youkai/hanyou children in the future when the school had been finished, though she had only found one youkai who was pretty smart, but he hadn't told her if he'd accepted her offer yet so she still had a long ways to go.

"You also mentioned learning how to wield a weapon" Hojo pointed out and Kagome folded her hands into her lap a grim expression on her face "What kind of weapons would you suggest we learn to wield" he sighed, he was resolved to get strong so he wouldn't have to be protected all the time.

Eri and Yuka shared a look "We'd like to have a short sword and perhaps a small boomerang of sorts" the clasped onto each others hand as Yuka spoke, and Sango looked surprise wondering if they'd gotten the idea from her hiraikotsu, that she'd left behind.

"Do you think we could make a stop at the old slayer village" Sango piped up "I might be able to scrounge up some weapons for these four, you just handle the protection part Lady Kagome" she offered and Hojo perked up a bit.

Kagome nodded "It is interesting, you'd be able to have both long and short range attacks, though you'd have to work on you're throwing skills and aim, not to mention being able to wield a sword properly as well" she tapped her leg in contemplation.

"What about you Ayumi, what would you like" she turned her attention on the other girl that had come with her from the future, she was the only one who hadn't found someone she fancied yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Ayumi tilted her head to the sky as she thought on what she wanted to learn, spiritual abilities were out because Kagome had already told them that Hojo was the only one who had that sort of ability, so what was left, and she didn't really fancy carrying around a sword or any weapon really.

"I don't really like sharp weapons so what if I just had a barrier, you can do that can't you Kagome-chan" she asked looking at her best friend with a hopeful expression, not having thought of that, the kitsune hummed softly in the back of her throat.

A moment later "What if you carried around a few daggers that weren't as sharp, but still effective and imbued with immobilizing qualities, and had a ring imbued with my reiki to raise a barrier and would also blast you're enemy away with a concentrated wind attack" Kagome offered.

The girl nodded "It sounds wonderful Kagome-chan, that way all I'd have to really practice was knife throwing" Ayumi clapped her hands, how her friend was going to manage all this didn't even cross her mind, but Kagome had this way about her that made people like her at first glance.

All eyes turned to Hojo and the young man started sweating beneath his robes that he'd been given since he'd gone to the Eastern Estate with Kagome, "A scalpel for short range" he blurted out immediately, he'd be able to channel his own spiritual energy into it to make it more deadly.

"And bow and arrows for long range, I'd always wanted to learn how to shoot an arrow" Hojo coughed feeling a little embarrassed, Kagome leaned back in her spot probably thinking over how she was going to manage all the requests she'd been given and silence settled over them.

Before they knew it Sesshomaru was before them eye twitching in obvious anger and then Eri was in his arms, he was dragging her away and then they were gone out of sight, utter silence, then Inuyasha broke it by snorting in amusement.

"Wonder what the hell climbed up ice cubes ass" he chortled and because Hinoko wasn't there to reign him in Sango smacked him over the back of the head just as Kagome did the same, Inuyasha began pouting and he crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled, she could almost bet on it that when Eri and Sesshomaru returned the two of them would be mated, or at least the younger dai in the group would have his mark placed on the girl, to show all who she belonged to and that she was off limits to all other males.

Touga if anything seemed to get even more depressed and she couldn't help but giving him a strange look "It's nothing Kagome" he gave her a pained smile and Kagome frowned wondering what was wrong with the usually happy inudaiyoukai, it bothered him that he was so down right now.

So in an attempt to make him feel better Kagome sneakily scooted into his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders of it's own accord, but he did seem to come out of his depression a bit and that brought a smile to her own face, that was quickly echoed by a much smaller one from Touga.

Everyone hid their smiles, soon there would be another pack wedding/mating among them, this time with their own favorite kitsune and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Father, Touga himself, and what an event it would be, they bet that all the lands would gather to see it.

But they also knew that Kagome wouldn't let herself be happy until Akuto was taken down, that's probably what was putting a strain on the both of them, not to mention, Kagome hadn't realized that she already liked the older dai.

Five minutes later after their abrupt departure from the clearing outside Ago's house, Sesshomaru with Eri trailing a couple feet behind him returned, the girl looked deliriously happy about something as she let out this extremely sappy sigh and sat down in her previous spot.

It didn't take much prompt before she tossed her hair over her shoulder to reveal a crimson strip crest on her neck "This marks says Sesshomaru's courting me" she bragged in a sweet tone and Kagome smirked at the younger dai, who avoided her knowing gaze.

Yuka eyed it curiously "So does that mean you two are dating" she asked, none of them had gotten the hang of talking like the people of the past, so it was very confusing, some terms were the same but sometimes they meant the opposite of what they meant.

Eri glanced at her youkai suitor and he nodded giving her permission to explain "In a way yes, this is just the temporary mark, when we mate whenever he decides it's time, I'll get a different one and a lock of my hair will turn silver and a lock of his black, plus my eyes will be rimmed with amber" she started.

"And his dark brown and we'll be able to feel each other even if we are far apart" she finished with a happy smile, and then she was sighing in that way again, Yuka eyed her friend weirdly before she turned to Kagome.

"Do all youkai create those little marks" she asked more than a little intrigued now that she'd seen it, Kagome gave a start, but it wasn't her that answered, Sesshomaru's Father, if she recalled Touga spoke up sucking her into the explanation.

He shook his head silver hair swaying side to side "I believe it's just us inuyoukai that create courtship marks on our potential mates, if the courtship fails, the mark will simply disappear, whereas the mating mark is permanent" Touga began golden eyes highlighted by the fire making them glow amber.

"The only way to break a mating bond is death, that's why we inuyoukai wait for our mates, the ones who sing for our black blood, the only way to tell if someone is our other half is their scent" he continued and Kagome scooted a little closer into his side eyes wide in excitement.

Sesshomaru also looked very interested, he hadn't noticed it at first, but Eri did indeed smell very pleasing to his nose, she was witty and challenged him, but in a good way that didn't piss him off constantly, was it possible she truly was his other half, his true soul mate.

He discretely scented the air around his chosen mate and his amber eyes lit up, yes she was his, and no one could have her now that he'd found her, Sesshomaru sat back a pleased smirk on his lips, he couldn't wait, these next few months were going to go by agonizingly slow for him.

Eri smiled at her youkai suitor, she couldn't wait until she really was mated to the younger dai, he made her happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life, 'Just a few months' Eri reminded herself as she leaned back on her hands and looked at the darkening sky.

"Lord Touga" Kagome asked in a small voice, when his golden-amber eyes locked with her chocolate brown she gave him a shy smile "Would you like to go on a walk" she offered biting her lip, she hoped he didn't reject her offer.

His eyes lit up and he was on his feet pulling her up with him a second later, and with her hand clasped gently in his much larger stronger one, Touga led Kagome into the surrounding forest so they would have their privacy as they walked.


	25. Chapter 24 Plot Thickens

Seven minutes into their walk Touga couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer and finally asked a question "So is there a reason you invited me on a walk" he tilted his head to the side to eye her from the corner of his eye, it really was strange and usually it was him instigating their little walks.

Kagome puffed up "What can't we just enjoy a peaceful walk without everyone jumping to conclusions" she huffed angrily and Touga cringed, Kagome deflated a second later "You know you can talk to me right" she bit her lip.

Realizing that she'd asked him on the walk because she was concerned for his well being, Touga smiled inwardly in triumph, Kagome was slowly warming up to him, after all the damage dealt to her, he knew it would take awhile but to know she actually was worried about him inflated his ego a lot.

"I'll remember that Kagome" Touga chuckled softly patting her hand that was wrapped around his arm fondly, they settled into another long silence before "Kagome, do you ever wish you'd never been pulled to this era" he inquired gently.

She gave a jolt in surprise and she whipped her head around with a crack to lock eyes with the inudaiyoukai she was slowly beginning to feel for, even if she only admitted it to herself at the moment, then Kagome remembered his question and fumbled to answer it.

"Sometimes, but that was way towards the beginning of my quest here, and then a little bit while traveling with Inuyasha after the fight with Naraku, my only constant regret was leaving my friends and family behind but now I don't have to worry about that anymore" Kagome shrugged easily.

Touga took a deep breath enjoying the breeze as it floated past them ruffling their long hair and entwining the locks, blue/black and moonlight silver, one day he hoped to see a lock of her hair turned silver and one of his her coloring, it would be beautiful.

He sighed softly "Do you think you could ever come to see me as more than a friend" Touga murmured so quietly that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear the question, they paused in their trek and the kitsune female that he already loved faced him with an unsure smile.

It took her several minutes to answer and it wasn't an answer he really expected "I...I believe so, in time that is, but listen Touga, I want to be happy and not worry about someone coming after me" Kagome shuffled nervously before the inudaiyoukai.

A smile briefly spread across his lips before it faded, at least she wasn't outright rejecting him, "Kagome" Touga called and she lifted her head, her chocolate brown eyes clashed with his golden-amber orbs and he couldn't stop himself.

Kagome squeaked in surprise when Touga stepped closer than normal and bent going extra slow before smoothly pressing his cool lips against hers, then the moment was over, and he held out his hand that she took and nothing more was said as they went back to camp and settled down to sleep.

In an seemingly abandoned hut, deep underground in the Southern Region, Akuto was stood before his gathered minions "I've brought you here for one reason and one reason only, To Destroy Kagome Higurashi, Miko/Kitsune, Lady of the East" he pounded his hand down on his chair.

A cheer rang through the room and whoops and hollers filled the air from the twenty youkai who all hated the new lady of the east, one of those included was the one she had banished from the lands for attacking Hinoko and trying to kill both her and Fuketsu.

"There are many things to do before we can attack, we must amass much more power to be able to destroy her barrier, because I lost my only pawn who had such an ability, I need you all to seek out Dark Miko" Akuto raised his hand and those gathered fell quiet.

Some youkai looked at each other before nodding and volunteering themselves to search for that which their leader required, "Also, it's time we took completely over the South, Nagemasu here will help us with that" Akuto chuckled, they needed a better base of operations after all.

The bird youkai still under control stepped forward, eyes empty of all emotion and cheeks hollow as if the life had been sucked out of him, he was lost completely to Akuto, he nodded, not even Kagome herself would be able to save Nagemasu.

More cheers and Akuto smirked everything would go according to plan and then he'd kill that fox bitch who'd killed his favorite underlings, she would know pain just as he did and then only then would he give her that which she desired death.

"We'll start with killing her friends and family, the kit is a good start" he called and silence reigned, a difficult task had been set before them, but those he'd gathered were willing to go through it all, Akuto dismissed his minions and settled into his chair becoming more comfortable.

Soon, soon all of his hard work would pay off, he chuckled darkly and a wicked smirk spread across his scaly lips, and in the darkness of the room his yellow eyes gleamed with deadly intent, Kagome wouldn't be able to fight against him, he was certain of it.

The next morning Kagome woke first as always and stretched her arms high above her head, her back popped all the way down the spine and she smiled "Ooh" she groaned softly before standing on her feet, then she nudged Ishi awake, the female dragon youkai jumped up in alarm.

"Is something wrong Lady Kagome, are we under attack, get behind me" Ishi cried leaping before her lady in an attempt to shield her from imagined enemies, Kagome stared at the dragon with a look that was a mix between amusement and exasperation.

A couple minutes later Ishi fully woke and she blinked her muddy brown eyes in confusion "Oh sorry Lady Kagome" she smiled at her alpha sheepishly Kagome shook her head before kneeling next to Sango and gently shaking her awake.

Unlike Ishi, Sango slowly sat up already knowing what her friend wanted and got to her feet carefully, the two girls went about the clearing waking the rest of the pack and the children, the men set off to find more firewood and the girls looked for something to cook for breakfast that morning.

Twenty minutes later, five rabbits, and four fish were set up over the once again roaring fire and Kagome sat back to stare into the fire with a contemplative look, she was quiet for a time and Touga couldn't help but crease his forehead as worry filled him.

"Do you know of any elemental youkai that have wind abilities" she finally spoke staring straight at Sesshomaru, Touga sighed silently in relief that what he'd done yesterday wasn't bothering her, and the younger dai of the group nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes "And would you happen to know where he/her is" she asked again, she was pulling out all the stops here to protect her family, she had this feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that Akuto was gearing up and she wanted to be ready for him.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he thought back to the last time he'd seen the youkai in question "Her name is Mikaku, and I do believe the last time I saw her, she'd just mated to Keshi, so wherever he is, she will surely not be to far behind" he grumbled, those two together were not a pretty sight.

Thankfully Keshi had a handle on his own temper where as Mikaku had a temper that rivaled his mothers when she was in the mood for it, "You don't sound to happy at the thought of going near them" Kagome snickered.

This time he actually grimaced to Eri's amusement "While Keshi is hot-headed, Mikaku, has a temper that rivals my mothers when she's in the mood, the last time I saw the both of them, we got into quite a scuffle" Sesshomaru curled his lip up in disgust, it had taken him days to heal even with his abilities.

Sure the dai was being dramatic, Kagome scoffed inwardly, but kept the thought to herself as she doled out breakfast with the help of Sango and Ishi, she really needed to add more female members to her pack to balance out the males, cause all the testosterone was driving her crazy.

Instead of dwelling on it she hopped to her feet prompting everyone to do the same and only then did she realize that Ago had joined them, she eyed the young inuyoukai male curiously and he stared right back at her with a cheerful smile.

She went to speak but he held up his hand "Lady Kagome would you mind terribly if I moved to the East, I'm finding the in between lands is terribly lonely" Ago started whistling innocently as Sesshomaru gave him this knowing look.

Shocked to the core, Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes before staring into those innocent blue, "We, The East would love to have you Ago-san" she smiled brightly extending the offer to the young youkai, it was awfully lonely all the way out here after all.

Ago bowed low nose almost touching the ground "Thank you Lady Kagome, this Ago is quite pleased that you accepted my request, I'll send you a letter to let you know if I've chosen a new place to set up shop" he popped back up before traipsing into his home presumably to pack.

Everyone couldn't help but smile, he certainly was different than the norm, they were distracted as Kagome clapped her hands "So, I think we should go to the old slayer village first, then Totosai's, then we'll find the two elemental youkai I'm searching for" she laid out the plan for the next few weeks.

Touga nodded, it was better to get the easier things out of the way all in one go so that they could focus on their search, with that, everyone climbed onto the back of a nekomata if they could, or climbed onto a cloud as they took to the skies.

"Why exactly are you searching for these elemental youkai anyway Kagome-chan" Sango flew Kirara closer to her friend, and Kagome flashed her a smile before pointing discretely at Rin and then Ayumi, when that didn't work, the kitsune sighed.

Kagome took a deep breath "Well Rin-chan asked to have daggers imbued with abilities, one request was to have a strong flowery scent come out of the dagger so to overpower a youkai's nose and daze him, and then water ability with poison qualities to them" she ticked off her fingers in remembrance.

She paused "And Ayumi-chan is going to have a ring forged out of both my reiki/youkai and be imbued with barrier and wind abilities, while having some daggers imbued with immobilizing qualities and one healing that she'll keep on her at all times" Kagome finished with ease.

Sango smiled "You sure go through a lot to protect us Kagome-chan" she rubbed her belly, it was only thanks to the kitsune that she was able to even be with her beloved and be able to bear him children, though she would regret not being able to help out in the ensuing battle against Akuto, it was a price.

A price she had to pay to protect her own little ones and whatever children she and Miroku had in the future, of course any children they had would be sent to Kagome's school, her lips curved upwards into a fond smile again and Sango stared straight ahead looking for that old run down village of hers.

Eight hours later, after making a pit stop for lunch, they managed to find the abandoned slayer village and they touched down right outside the broken and rotted gates, Sango wasted no time, with Miroku helping her, in hurrying in and veering to the right into a dilapidated hut.

Knowing it would take awhile, Kagome and Sesshomaru ordered for camp to be set up and an invisible barrier was raised over the entire area, only the younger dai at her side felt the barrier go up which let her know he was very in tune with her reiki now.

But instead of saying anything Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and nodded, it was better to be safe than sorry, their silent conversation was missed by everyone and soon wood for the fire, and a deer and two rabbits had been caught for dinner, the fire roared to life and Kagome and Ishi got to work cooking.

"Lady Kagome are we going to practice some after supper" Soten inquired softly, the children had been exceptionally quiet all day so when the little thunder demoness spoke up, Kagome gave a start as she turned in Soten's direction.

Contemplating the request, Kagome tapped her lip, "It's to dangerous around this area to practice with reiki/spiritual or youkai powers, but you may practice dagger throwing, or wielding you're blades if you have one" she finally said.

Wondering what could have led his chosen to make such a decision, effectively putting a damper on the children's excitement, Touga ran a hand through his silver moonlight locks "Why do you say that Kagome" he piped up suddenly.

She faced him still sitting in seiza and blew out a puff of air followed by an aggravated sigh "Never know when youkai with bad intentions might be lurking around, especially this place" Kagome started looking around with wary chocolate brown eyes.

"I sense evil in the air, from a dark miko, or several it's hard to tell, and it's recent" she lowered her voice to a whisper, though despite trying very hard not to alarm anyone, Rin let out a soft cry and scrambled into Sesshomaru's side, while Shippou and Soten jumped into her lap.

And Souta, he huddled into her side, while Choko, Kokoa and Natti wrapped their arms around each other and shook in fear, Kagome let out a tired sigh "Relax you guys..." she trailed off, she hadn't really wanted to reveal this yet, but now it seems like she had no choice.

"No one will be able to harm us not even a few dark miko, it would have to be at least twenty of them, my barrier is raised and I learned how to make it invisible, and it goes far beyond our little camp" Kagome assured the seven children and they slowly relaxed, but they didn't move from their new positions.

Now more curious than anything "How big can you make you're barrier Sis" Souta prodded lightening the mood and Kagome smiled in relief, trust her brother to be able to ask a question like that, she smiled and wrapped her arm around Souta and squeezed him tightly.

"Well right now it extends beyond the reach of this entire slayer village, maybe a couple inches short, not sure, I'd have to make it tangible to see, not only that but I can make it however big or small I want" Kagome boasted before she started humming putting the children even more at ease.

Glad that even though they couldn't practice right now, he was still learning something, Souta grinned widely and leaned further into Kagome's side, Soten craned her neck around to meet his eyes and she smiled at him causing his cheeks to turn red.

Forty minutes later, dinner was ready and Miroku and Sango emerged from the dilapidated hut, slung over the monks shoulders were two much smaller versions of hiraikotsu, that were quickly handed to Eri and Yuka, the two females nearly buckled under the weight of them.

"Oops, I guess I forgot, since they are made out of bones from a youkai, they are extremely heavy and you'll need to do a lot of training in order to wield them properly" Sango rubbed the back of her neck a sheepish smile on her lips as Miroku pulled her into his side.

Eri blinked before nodded, Yuka was quick to follow, "So after you give birth do you think you will take us on as you're somewhat apprentices, in the meantime we'll just practice with a sword is that okay" Eri bit her lip hoping the older girl would accept their request.

Sango's eyes lit up "Absolutely, just a couple hours everyday is all you need to build up strength, and I can even teach you how to fight properly with a sword as well, maybe I can gift you some slayer uniforms" she clapped her hands together in excitement, hormones running rampant for the moment.

"Yes that's fine, we'll learn under Kagome-chan at first so that way we won't go in blind" Yuka grinned, this was definitely the strangest thing they've ever done, but it was worth it, that way they'd be able to protect themselves in a youkai eat youkai world.

The last Slayer smiled and rubbed her belly eyes sparkling with happiness, if she could teach these girls everything there was to be about being a slayer, then she wouldn't be the only slayer left, even if they didn't go out killing youkai all the time, or if they never killed a youkai that was fine with her.

Just then another problem announced itself "So how are we going to lug these back to the Aoiro Estate when we go back in six days" Eri quipped in amusement she was barely standing as it was and that small boomerang was extremely heavy for her.

"Oh" Kagome frowned in realization "Well you could always just stay with us for the weeks we are out here, I doubt there's anything truly pressing to do back home yet anyways" she smiled and opened her void pocket lifting the boomerangs with ease and gently put them into her pocket before it closed.

Hojo eyed it with a large amount of intrigue "What was that Kagome-san" he asked prodding the air the pocket had appeared, the kitsune he was speaking to blinked before bursting out laughing and reopened her void pocket for his inspection.

"I actually fashioned it off of Miroku-san's wind tunnel, without the ability to suck up objects to never return, hehehe" she laughed sheepishly getting an exasperated smile from the monk himself, "But basically I can store things in it without having to worry about losing them" Kagome explained.

The brown haired male stuck his arm in the void "Can you fit people inside" Hojo questioned, he couldn't help it, curiosity was in the human DNA, Kagome hummed softly before widening the pocket as far as it could go.

"It's possible, but I don't know how long they would be able to survive, especially with no air flowing in or out, I'm pretty sure if I put someone in my void pocket, they'd either go insane because of no light, food or air, or die of suffocation" she snapped her fingers as she answered Hojo's question.

At the revelation, Hojo jumped back and the girls sitting around the fire helping themselves to food snickered at him, while chuckles came from Inuyasha, Touga and Toya, Sesshomaru remained silent, though mirth was in his golden-amber eyes.

Kagome smiled and shook her head closing her void pocket to protect the items within and sat down to eat her own supper "So how long are we staying Sango-chan" she twisted her head to the right to eye the girl who was like a sister to her.

"A couple days is that alright, I want to pay my respects to my people" Sango bit her lip as tears welled in her really dark brown eyes, when he saw this Miroku jumped up in a panic and ran around tugging on his hair.

"Ah Sango my love please don't cry" he pleaded jumping up and down in an attempt to calm his beloved pregnant wife down, dead silence then, Sango not being able to help it started laughing, instead of sadness now she was happy and Miroku sat down in relief.

Not wanting to upset Sango again, Kagome nodded at Miroku and he sighed pulling Sango into his side as they ate the rest of their dinner in peace, then everyone settled into their sleeping bags, or curled around each other and fell asleep.

The next two days passed by peacefully, and soon the group were flying across the land to Totosai's, when the old demon saw who had come to visit, he leaped around the happiest anyone had ever seen him "Kagome, Kagome, come look I've got something that will interest you greatly" he shouted.

Since she didn't have much choice because he was tugging on her wrist and pulling her simultaneously into his cave, Kagome followed behind the old demon, her curiosity guiding her forward just as much as Totosai was.

When she saw it, or rather who, Totosai wanted her to see, Kagome squealed in delight and lifted the little bundle into her arms "Aw he's adorable" she bounced the baby getting a coo from the child and her lips curved upwards.

"Who is it Totosai" Sesshomaru stepped forward trying to act like he wasn't curious and glanced sneakily at the bundle Kagome held carefully in her arms, Shippou was perched on her shoulder wiggling his finger in the babies face.

Totosai cleared his throat "Well this old one was out wandering a day ago, and wandered across that child, there was a letter" he pulled the very letter he was speaking off out of his shirt and passed it over to Kagome who read it.

"His name is Kaen, it says his father was a fire elemental and his mother was a ningen, the village he was born at killed his parents, and then they just abandoned this poor child" by the time she was done, Kagome was angry, her reiki/youkai was leaking out of her in waves before she could reign it in.

Getting closer, Touga peered at the bundle as well "What are you going to do Kagome" he asked, at that everyone looked at Kagome, they all wondered if she would take the child in herself, and as if sensing that she shook her head.

"I might have found something that would get Keshi-san and Mikaku-san on our side, he doesn't really look like a half youkai/half ningen child, his youkai blood is more dominant" Kagome started lifting the child for everyone to see.

Sesshomaru nodded, it certainly was a good plan "But what if they don't accept him, then what Kagome" he questioned placing his hand down on the babes head, he found it hard to imagine Kagome not taking care of the child if both elemental youkai refused to take him in.

"Then I'll take care of Kaen-kun myself and adopt him the same way I did Shippou" she nodded decisively before turning to Totosai "Also, I'd, we..." Kagome gestured at little Soten "Would like to borrow you're workshop is that okay" she inquired.

He didn't even object and Totosai began nodding eagerly "Of course, of course, use whatever you'd like" he gestured all around him without even kicking up a fuss, "How's Chiryo-ho" Totosai eyed the sword on her hip and Kagome grinned.

"She's doing well, in fact I've used her quite a bit since I forged her here" she stroked her hand down the sheath and though she wasn't actually touching the blade, Chiryo-ho hummed strongly and Totosai smiled enjoying her song.

The old demon sighed and sat down against the wall, because he lived here, he didn't really get to interact with many people, youkai/ningen or otherwise, it was a little lonely, "That's good Kagome" Totosai smiled watching her work, she truly was magnificent.

"Heard you've become the Lady of the East" he piped up suddenly and she nodded flashing him a bright smile, before Kagome paused as if she had just remembered something, perhaps she had, but he wouldn't know what it was, well that was until she turned fully to him.

Kagome took a deep breath "Totosai, this Kagome hasn't just come here to use you're workshop, I have another request to make of you" she began, Sesshomaru, the only one who knew what she was planning nodded encouragingly.

Even Totosai looked moderately interested "Go on Kagome, what request do you have for this old demon" he leaned forward, forgoing the whole forgetful act, he really should look for an apprentice, but that was impossible because he didn't really find young youkai who were interested in this sort of thing.

"Would you like to move to the East, just a few miles from my Aoiro Estate is a mountain that has the same qualities as this one or you can move into the Estate, also, I've found four youkai who are very interested in learning how to create and forge weapons" she ticked off her fingers before falling silent.

Like a couple nights before it was unbelievably quiet as Totosai pondered his new options, and to find out that he would possibly be able to train four youkai, in his ways "I'll do it" he jumped up already packing most of his belongings.

Kagome smiled before turning back to Soten, "Okay now take all that you've practiced in the last few weeks and put it to use, fill you're hand with you're youkai and add it to you're sword" she instructed easily, it was exactly how Sesshomaru had taught her.

It took a couple of hours before it came time to take a tooth from Soten, the little thunder demoness squirmed as Kagome took hold of one of her teeth and with a quick tug pulled the loose one free, "Wow that didn't hurt at all Lady Kagome" Soten smiled poking at the empty spot with her tongue.

Satomi watched curiously as her daughter moved over to the fire and got the sword hot until it was glowing a bright red, then she hit it with a hammer, hair tied back, and sweat trickling down her face as she worked making the sword have it's own unique shape that would fit Soten's style.

She wasn't the only one watching, Toya and Kaede with their arms wrapped around each other watched closely as Kagome created a sword, the three of them briefly thought that maybe it should be her learning how to forge and create swords under the old demons teachings.

Souta peered around taking in all the interesting items and discretely prodded one, the sword thrummed and he jumped back into Sesshomaru's side "Yikes why the hell did that sword just make a noise" he shouted.

All eyes turned to him and he grimaced, Totosai eyed the sword that was now glowing a luminescent blue "Heh, looks like he likes ya boy, who are ye anyway" the old demon came forward and picked up the sword and unsheathed it from the dragon hide sheath.

"I am Souta Higurashi, Kagome's little brother" Souta puffed out his chest and swiped his bangs to the side so that the youkai would see his crest, Totosai looked between Kagome and him for several minutes before handing him the sword.

"His name is Inazuma, he uses lightning bolts as his attacks" Totosai patted the young kitsune boy on the head before going back to his previous spot, though he had one last thing to tell Souta "And now he's yours, treat him kindly" he warned.

He clutched the sword to his chest "Oh I will thank you very much Totosai-san" Souta stated seating himself on the floor and running his hands along the sword, he didn't know why but he felt a sort of attachment to the blade, maybe that's how his sister felt towards her own Chiryo-ho.

"I think I understand now Sis, the obsessive need to protect what's yours" he called softly sheathing Inazuma in his dragon hide sheath again, Kagome flashed him a smile and set down the hammer lifting the sword she was working on into the air eyeing it before dousing it in the water.

By this point she'd been working on it for well over five hours, without a break, and Sesshomaru had ordered lunch to be set up in the meantime, thankfully though all that was left now, since it had it's own unique shape, was to add the tooth and that was done simply.

"Here you go Soten-chan, you have to name it though" Kagome handed the sword over to the little thunder demoness who hugged the small sword to her with a laugh of happiness, "Now let's eat" Kagome clapped her hands and everyone sat down including Totosai to eat lunch.

Satomi who'd been holding little Kaen chose that moment to speak up "Kagome dear, where did you learn all that sword stuff" she questioned her head tilted to the side in curiosity, they were very curious individuals after all.

Kagome shifted her gaze onto Sesshomaru "Well I wouldn't know any of it if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru" she smiled mischievously at the younger dai, who suddenly looked as if he was the most embarrassed he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Nonsense" Sesshomaru huffed suddenly to distract himself "This Sesshomaru merely instructed you, and the rest you learned by yourself" he nodded and took a bite of the stew, some giggles filled the air mostly from his chosen mate, and Kagome as well.

"Sure whatever you say Sesshomaru" Inuyasha sniggered nudging his brother in the side, it was nice, to be able to tease his older brother and not get smacked around for it for once, and to be able to sit down and enjoy a piping hot meal with the people he considered family.

The only thing missing was Hinoko and his pup, it was Naraku's and Akuto's fault that he couldn't remember any of his time spent with the inuyoukai hanyou female, and that he couldn't remember the birth of his own pup, but at least they had the chance to do things over with each other.

Touga peered around the fire with fondness in his gaze, he'd been reassured days earlier that in the end he would get to be with Kagome, all he had to do was wait until Akuto was taken down, then he and her could be happy together for the rest of their lives.

Kagome caught his gaze with her own and they stared at each other for a long time until Kokoa pulled her attention away from the older dai, no one was the wiser, "What is it Kokoa-chan" Kagome asked her little apprentice.

Kokoa cleared her throat and stood "Is it okay if we go practice" she pointed outside and her sensei's eyes went impossibly wide before Kagome shook her head "What why not, we weren't allowed to practice outside the slayer village either" she pouted.

Seeing as her little apprentices wouldn't listen, Kagome shrugged "Go on then, but don't come crying to me if you get hurt" she seemingly gave in to their demands to practice, Choko, Kokoa and Natti exited the cave to begin practice.

Only Rin, Souta, Soten and Shippou stayed next to her, it was just a couple minutes later that the three girls came scurrying inside tears in their eyes and feet blistered because of the heat of the mountain they were on, their heads lowered in shame.

Inuyasha tossed Kagome a look, was she really going to let her apprentices take the full brunt of their foolishness, he only had to wait a moment longer "We're sorry Kagome-sensei" Natti spoke up tone full of regret, but tears conspicuously absent from her forest green eyes.

She raised an ebony brow at them "Next time you should listen, you'll have time to practice after dinner, since our business here is done" Kagome easily healed her apprentices and they all bowed "Let that be you're first lesson in listening to commands" she scolded lightly.

Choko eagerly nodded her head, never again would she disobey her sensei, she knew best after all, and Kokoa just lowered her head all the more, it had been her idea to go out and practice "I'm sorry Kagome-sensei for being a fool, do you think you can ever forgive me" she raised her head.

Kagome sighed and patted the raven haired girl on the head "Everyone makes mistakes, even me" she explained and sat back down in her original spot it was quiet for several minutes as everyone gathered around the fire enjoyed the breeze floating through the cave until Inuyasha spoke up.

"For a minute there I really thought you were going to let those three girls suffer through their mistake and not heal them" he snorted and Kagome groaned, "But I can tell even if I've lost a year and a half of my memories you haven't changed not one little bit" Inuyasha chuckled.

She rolled her eyes "Why punish them even more especially since they seemed truly repentant of their actions" Kagome doused the fire with water and stood, this signaled for everyone to do the same, but before she formed her cloud of foxfire she had one last thing to say.

"Every action has a consequence, yes that is true, but actions speak louder than words and my nose doesn't lie, I doubt they'll do something like that again, though it doesn't mean they won't find something else they'll get in trouble over" Kagome patted her apprentices on the head with a fond smile.

"It's part of growing up, to make mistakes so that you can learn from them and better yourselves" she smiled finally forming her could, those that were riding with her hopped on and the others climbed onto the back of a nekomata, or AhUn and soon they were flying down the mountain

Now that he was alone Totosai hurriedly packed the rest of his belongings climbed on the back of his cow and took off towards the east, he remembered that Kagome had said there was a mountain with similar conditions and wanted to find it and set up his new home there.

A few hours later, Kagome pulled the group to a stop and lowered her cloud to the ground, she pulled out her bow from her void pocket and formed a couple of reiki arrows "What is it Kagome" Sesshomaru stepped up to the kitsune's side wondering what had prompted this little show.

"Someones following us, it's not Totosai, he headed towards the East" Kagome whispered turning in her spot and lining her arrow up with the bow, she concentrated and then let the arrow fly, it was silent for a moment before an inhuman screech filled the air, signaling her arrow had struck true.

One of those birds of paradise came falling from the sky quickly disintegrating "Curse you bitch, Curse yo..." the last word faded as the youkai fully turned to ash and Kagome put away her bow and removed the reiki arrow from it's existence.

Then they were once again in the air "What was that" Ayumi asked, none of them had come across any bad youkai yet, but she had a feeling that whatever that bird youkai was, it wasn't of the good, Kagome craned her neck down to meet her gaze.

"Bird of Paradise, my first encounter with them wasn't pretty, a wolf demon by the name of Kouga kidnapped me to be his woman and because I could see shards of a jewel, they were plaguing the wolf demon tribe and killing them" Kagome explained.

"And yes that was one of the bad youkai I warned you about and there are several others, not all of them are like us here or very accepting of hanyou or ningen, heck sometimes they shun those of full blood that do accept those less fortunate" she shook her head.

Inuyasha was in awe "You've gotten better at wielding that bow of yours, when you first came to this era, you couldn't even shoot an arrow at all, now you can wield it and a sword, and obviously daggers as well" he whistled and Kagome flashed him a happy smile.

When they finally stopped to set up camp for the night, Choko, Kokoa and Natti immediately took the chance to start practicing and Soten skipped up to her holding out her sword "His name is Rakurai" she exclaimed happily running her hand along the curved edge of her blade.

Kagome nodded "Fitting name for a sword, here you go Soten-chan" she reached into her void pocket and pulled out a dark purple sash, "To strap it to your waist until we can get you a sheath for him" she explained and Soten took the cloth eagerly and tied it around her waist before sliding Rakurai against her hip.

Once it was held in place, she skipped off to practice with her new sword and Souta did the same, Rin started throwing her daggers at a tree, and Shippou practiced with his fox magic, while the others did the same and Kagome sat leaning into Touga's side watching over her pack with the other alpha's.

By the time dinner was ready, Satomi, Toya, Kaede, Souta and Shippou could produce a foxfire cloud that would take them to new and exciting heights, which meant that they wouldn't have to fly with Kagome any longer.

Touga eyed the kitsune pressed into his side as he ate raw venison, he wasn't much for cooking it, but Kagome was good at it, though that night he wanted it fresh and bloody "Kagome is something the matter" he finally chalked up enough courage to ask hoping he didn't piss her off.

"Nope just enjoying the peace for once not having to worry about Akuto coming after me, he wouldn't be that stupid out here anyway, though I am worried about everyone back at the estate" Kagome flashed him a quick smile before her forehead creased in concern.

Sesshomaru started chuckling and she sent him a soft glare that had no heat behind it "Why don't we walk tomorrow, that way you can send on of you're companions to check on Hakari" he suggested and Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up.

Immediately she pulled out a scroll and started writing furiously on it, five minutes later she rolled it up and tied it with a little blue ribbon and marked the scroll with a blue heart before tying it around Kegawa's neck and sent her off with words of caution.

"Why did you mark it like that" Hojo piped up suddenly since he was sitting closest to the girl, he had seen her do that weird mark, Kagome perked up glad to get rid of the tension that had suddenly filled the air and she craned her neck around to meet his gaze, not moving an inch from her spot next to Touga.

"It's so Hakari will recognize it came from me, it's sort of like a code, he marks his with a blue scale mark and I mark mine with a blue heart, if anyone tries to pretend to be me, all he has to do is search for the heart, and he'll know if it's me or not" she explained easily.

Hojo leaned back in his spot and nodded hand to his chin as he thought "It's an interesting concept" he finally said tilting his head to stare at the starry skies, they'd all get to experience first hand what it was like to walk in the past and actually see the land as it was before it became Tokyo.

Then he wondered if there was a way to protect this land from becoming like it did in the future, it was a question he would have to ask later as everyone settled down for the night and fell asleep, Kagome for once not waiting for everyone else to do the same and fell asleep leaning against Touga.

Sesshomaru met his father's gaze across the fire, they were the only two left awake as the Alpha Males of the pack it was their job to make sure everyone was resting "I'm only going to warn you one more time Father" the younger dai started with a threatening growl.

"If you ever hurt Kagome it won't be her friends or those that trust her in the East coming after you, it will be me, this Sesshomaru won't tolerate anyone harming the one he's chosen as Sister of His Heart" Sesshomaru finished golden-amber eyes hardening and poison dripping from his claws in warning.

Touga went rigid in his spot before relaxing just as quickly when Kagome shifted and murmured unintelligible words as she slept soundly, but he nodded in understand, "You have this one's promise that no harm with come to her under my protection" Touga murmured softly.

Glad that his Father was going to heed his warning for once, Sesshomaru settled against a tree and closed his eyes to rest, as youkai they needed very little sleep, but just this once he could let his Father keep watch over the pack and sleep for a little while.

Once his son had fallen into a light sleep Touga leaned his head back staring up at the stars 'Well you certainly have given me quite the little mate' he thought in amusement to the fates, they didn't deign to answer him, and soon even Touga couldn't help but fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 25 Farewell Peaceful Days

The next morning after breakfast everyone set out on foot and those that hadn't traveled extensive distances since coming to this era immediately figured out how different it was "Wow and you use to do this all the time when we were fifteen" Yuka whistled in awe.

Kagome craned her neck around from where she was walking in between Touga and Sesshomaru up at the front of the group since they were the alpha's and nodded "Yeah, it's been awhile for me as well" her eyes were filled with excitement as they trekked forward through the forest.

"So why are you standing way up there" Yuka asked again, she'd thought that her friend would walk with her family and them, but that wasn't the case, in fact everyone seemed to be in a sort of line, and it somewhat confused her.

To be able to explain pack ranking to a new person, Kagome grinned "Well that's because Sesshomaru, Lord Touga, and I are Alpha's, with me the only Female Alpha with my own individual pack" she began and paused hoping that Yuka was following.

She wasn't the only one paying attention to the explanation and Yuka nodded getting sucked into the world of pack rankings "Basically pack members have to follow behind at a set distance, since my second in command isn't here, Ishi stands just a couple feet behind me" Kagome continued.

All eyes turned to the female dragon youkai "If Hakari were here he would stand and walk in that spot, while the rest of the pack, even if they are family, walk much further away, with someone at the rear protecting us from the back" Kagome finished.

Yuka blinked "I see, so that's why Inuyasha-san is walking way behind us" she pointed to the inuyoukai hanyou, and Kagome nodded "Thanks for explaining" she quipped, then "Can anyone create a pack" she questioned.

Not sure if that was answerable, Kagome turned her attention to the right and Sesshomaru understanding what she wanted answered for her "It is possible for even ningen to create packs" he stated with a small smile.

"Wow really what would one have to do, especially if you don't have spiritual or priestess powers" she leaned forward hoping the dai wouldn't stop and would continue explaining, it sounded like something she'd like to do someday if she ever got the time off.

Sesshomaru chuckled "You'd first have to beat them in a fight, since you can't force them to submit in the other better way, you'd have to win" he finished turning his head forward to pay attention, it wouldn't do to run across the two elemental youkai and get caught off guard.

Eri leveled a proud smirk at her youkai suitor, he certainly was knowledgeable and it made her proud, soon she'd be able to call him her's and no one would be able to have him, she snickered inwardly at the thought, being in the past had made her quite possessive.

Silence settled among the group until it was broken by a sharp cry, Kagome twisted her head around and spotted the culprit "Ah come now Kaen-kun it's okay" Satomi shushed the youkai babe rocking him back and forth, but that didn't work.

Suddenly knowing what the problem was, Kagome pulled them to a stop and she pivoted on her heels heading straight towards her mother "Mama" she held out her arms and Satomi placed Kaen into her daughters arms, his cries filling her ears as he got closer.

"It's okay little one" Kagome murmured as a rumbling began in her chest and she soothed him with her youkai, perhaps it was just her instincts, but it only took a few minutes before Kaen's cries came to a stop and his breathing evened out as he succumbed to sleep.

Satomi watched all this in confusion "Maybe it's better if you hold onto him, seeing as you're the only one who can get him to stop crying" she smiled and Kagome flushed in embarrassment, but she adjusted her hold on Kaen and walked forward taking her place between the two dai's again.

"Hey Sis" Souta called from his spot in the middle with the children, since they were the youngest in the pack, they got protected on all sides, a moment later "Never mind" he smiled sheepishly when she turned her head around to look at him all while never breaking stride with the two dai's.

Kagome shrugged and looked forward again "Do you sense them at all Sesshomaru" she questioned carefully rocking the babe in her arms, since both of his parents were gone, he needed the constant assurance of a female and their youkai brushing against his own.

Sesshomaru tilted his head down to see the petite kitsune/miko at his side better before spreading out his senses trying to determine if the two elemental youkai they sought was nearby and he also went as far as to scent the air to see if he could pick out their familiar scents.

A moment later he shook his head "No, though I do sense a strong youkai in that direction" he pointed to the left of them and Kagome spread out her own senses, then she steered their groups in the opposite direction, it was better to avoid potential fights after all.

"However Keshi and Mikaku were here weeks ago as their scent is old, this one can barely tell, but if we keep going in this direction we are bound to run across them how long are you intending to keep to the ground" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome sighed softly then glanced back at those that had come with her on this little adventure "A few days, possibly the rest of the week, give the companions a chance to rest" she decided and Sesshomaru smiled, Kagome was the best Alpha Female he'd ever seen.

Though she still made her own mistakes, she was learning that's all that mattered and she'd only continue to grow into her role as Lady over the entire Eastern Region, he chuckled inwardly, to think he was able to witness such phenomenon was something else.

When they stopped for lunch hours later Kaen woke up and instantly started fussing again, this was where Satomi stepped in and fed him, Kagome watched trying to learn so that someday she'd be able to do the same for her own children.

Lunch was soon underway and the seven children she'd taken to teaching practiced for awhile "So what was it you wanted earlier Souta-otouto" Kagome settled her gaze on the little boy and he blinked wide eyes at her before remembering.

"Oh yeah" he snapped his fingers still clutching his sword "Do you have anymore sashes in that pocket of yours so that I can strap Inazuma across my back, he's to long to carry against my hip right now" Souta exclaimed out loud.

Glad that it was something simple, Kagome reached into her void pocket and pulled out a dark blue sash and handed it to her little brother, then she suddenly whirled on Sesshomaru "How close are we to a ningen village" she bounded over to him hair bouncing with every step she took.

Not having expected her attention to turn on him so quickly, Sesshomaru floundered for a moment in confusion causing Eri to snicker at him before he righted himself and spread out his senses once again "We are close, just a days walk in that direction" he pointed in the direction they were going.

Kagome twirled around in excitement, it's been forever since she'd be able to go to a ningen village, not just as the Lady of the East, but just Kagome and then she wondered if it was the same village that she and Sango had helped out all that time ago, oh well she'd find out tomorrow.

"Why are you taking us to a village" Ayumi asked stepping up to the kitsune female and Kagome spun to face her "I mean it sounds interesting but aren't most ningen wary of you guys, especially since we aren't in the East anymore" she was concerned.

The kitsune female before her smiled "Well if it's the village I think it is, then once they see Sango and I, I doubt they'd put up to much fuss considering we helped them out way back when" Kagome grinned and the brunette perked up in excitement, before her cheeks turned red in remembrance.

Miroku eyed the two females curiously "What did you blush like that for Sango my love" he questioned as she turned away from him, her shoulder shaking in either silent sobs, or silent laughter he wasn't sure, turned out it was the latter as her snickers became louder until she was full on laughing.

"Oh, oh kami I remember, I flirted with one of the villagers back then and got us one of the best inns in the village" Sango pressed her hand over her mouth as her amusement proved to be to much to contain, Miroku blinked before a lecherous grin spread across his lips.

"Oho, so my mannerisms have rubbed off on you my dear, perhaps we could experiment" he suggested reaching out to grope her voluptuous ass, Sango's amusement faded and her eye twitched before *Thwack* sounded through the air.

Her hand struck true and Miroku stumbled back a few steps that smile still spread across his lips "Hentai" Sango snorted stomping a few feet away from her husband, at their usual antics Inuyasha rolled his eyes and settled against a tree.

A few minutes after that lunch was being passed around and the mood returned to the light happiness that had settled over them since they started walking "You know this is actually kind of fun being able to walk" Hojo spoke up suddenly after he swallowed his latest bite.

Kagome grinned and nodded "Yeah, though I haven't had much of a chance to do much traveling like this since I got Kegawa here" she ran her hand through the nekomata's black fur, Kegawa had returned earlier with a letter from Hakari saying everything was fine and to enjoy her trip.

Hojo eyed the nekomata "Sometimes I see you deep in thought and she's on your shoulder" he pointed out remembering the many times he'd caught the kitsune walking around aimlessly in the Aoiro Estate, Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Probably, see Kegawa and Masshiro have a special bond with me, Kegawa was born to serve me as my companion, so I'm able to speak with her through a mental link, and because I used not just my reiki but my youkai as well in healing Masshiro, I can speak to him the same way as well" she explained.

"Interesting" Hojo exclaimed suddenly looking as if he was a mad scientist trying to figure out the wonders of the new world they'd found themselves in, Kegawa inched away from him and leaped to Kagome's shoulder dark brown eyes eyeing him warily.

Laughter came from Yuka "You shouldn't scare her Hojo-kun" she snickered behind her hand and Hojo deflated, he hadn't meant to make the nekomata fear him, he was just very curious, but instead of complaining Hojo gave Kegawa a reassuring smile.

"I'm very sorry for scaring you Kegawa-san, it's just I wondered if anyone could create a link with a you're kind" he apologized bowing his head apologetically, when Kagome tilted her head to the side, he knew she was speaking to the nekomata.

A moment later, Kagome's eyes focused "She said that because you have spiritual powers that if you found a nekomata to bond with, that it was possible, so long as they accepted you as their master, and that she accepts you're apology and that you may pet her" she chattered.

Hojo didn't waste the chance that had been presented to him and reached out gently running his hand along the length of the nekomata's back bringing a smile to his lips when a loud purring filled the air, by Kagome's side Masshiro huffed and his fur became ruffled.

"Ah Masshiro-kun wouldn't mind it if you petted him either" Kagome giggled patting the white paled eyed nekomata on the head, and with his other hand Hojo did the same he was doing to Kegawa producing purrs from both nekomata's.

From Sango's shoulder Kirara mewed softly and gave a graceful leap until she landed in Hojo's lap "That's Kirara's way of saying you can pet me to" Sango snickered, they really were great companions and she wondered if Masshiro wouldn't mind having little ones with her nekomata.

Male nekomata were known to breed with multiple female after all, Hojo gave a start in surprise and once he was done petting the other two reached down and scratched Kirara on the head and stroked down her back with his hand until she was satisfied with the amount of attention and went back to Sango.

Hojo sat back in his spot and resumed eating until camp was taken down and the three alpha's, Kagome, Touga and Sesshomaru led the forward again in the direction of the ningen village, he was curious to see how things were set up in this time, and perhaps he'd find some herbs to use.

He hadn't found a flower with herb properties yet but he was still searching, he really wanted to attract Azayaka's attention when they returned to the East, this would probably be his only chance to find such a flower until the threat of Akuto was over.

None of them had any doubts that when they returned to the Aoiro Estate that Kagome would start putting protection in place for not only her ningen subjects but those of the other lands and gathering allies, just as unknowingly as it was Akuto was doing.

A day later they entered their first ningen village, and they, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo were blown away by everything they saw, open stalls, geisha girls dancing in the streets, the ningen's working in their shops, it was amazing.

It was immediately recognized by Sango and Miroku and they started searching for the young man that had approached them seeking their help, they found him at the same stall "Miko-sama" he exclaimed in surprise violet eyes wide before they became slightly wary.

Kagome nodded and they lit up again "You've changed since the last time we saw you and you're friend" he turned his attention on Sango noting that she was pregnant now "Congratulations" he said hesitantly and Sango gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah I know, this happened after we helped you out, and Sango-chan is married now" Kagome clapped her hands "These are my friends and family" she gestured to the enlarged group standing awkwardly to the side and the male shifted his eyes to the side.

But they narrowed when he spotted "It's you" he pointed at Inuyasha "You're the bastard who came into the village after miko-sama left and tried to destroy it because you scented her" he spat crossing his arms and pulling a gardening tool in his hands.

Kagome's jaw dropped "Wait a second everyone just calm down" she ordered in her most commanding voice yet "Inuyasha wasn't aware of his actions back then, he was under control of a youkai named Akuto" she explained as villagers took up arms preparing to chase the hanyou out of their village.

The young male before them lowered his weapon of choice prompting the other ningen to do the same and Kagome sighed in relief "So what will it be today miko-sama, come to buy more jewelry or perhaps I can interest you in my other wares" he offered showing off the stalls.

"Ah actually I just wanted to show my friends, who've never been in a village like this before, how you guys did things" she smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, though out of politeness she did look over the stalls, eyes lighting up when she came across something pretty.

But she and Sango left without buying anything "For a minute there I really thought they were going to start throwing rocks at us" Eri released the breath she'd been holding since the guy had grabbed up a weapon, even if it was a gardening tool, it was still dangerous.

"You got that right" Inuyasha shuddered, it sucked that he wasn't able to remember that way he'd be able to apologize in a way that would let the ningen know he truly felt terrible for destroying whatever it was he had in their village.

They checked in at an inn for the night, and went to sleep on comfortable futons, the next morning their meal was brought to them and they prepared to leave the village, when the very youkai they were searching for stepped out a hut only to freeze upon spotting Sesshomaru.

The dark green haired yellow eyed male who couldn't be anyone but Keshi dropped his hand to his waist and grasped the hilt of his sword "If it isn't Lord Sesshomaru" he spat the title out as if it was poison and dipped his head in mock respect.

Sesshomaru went rigid and turned his back on the elemental youkai male "Kagome these are the youkai you seek" he gestured at the two before taking Rin and AhUn and left the village, it was better to get as far away as he could, so that Kagome could speak to them calmly without tension running high between the groups.

Keshi blinked and watched the dai he'd fought on many occasions retreat the fastest he'd ever seen Sesshomaru go, before he turned his attention on the female kitsune the inuyoukai had addressed before disappearing and blinked.

Really wanting to hit the youkai for leaving her to fend for herself, Kagome floundered "Right I've come seeking you're help in a way and also to ask the both of you for a favor" she grimaced hoping they wouldn't outright reject her and would let her talk.

Mikaku raised a gray brow at the female, and briefly thought she was absolutely adorable and that she couldn't be more very far into her teenage years "Okay" she smiled sweetly and the kitsune's chocolate brown eyes locked with her white eyes.

"Do you mind if we sit" Kagome rubbed her hands together nervously and she was prepared to head into the hut after them, but she turned and took the bundle in her mothers arms first, before following after the two elemental youkai she'd been seeking for the past week or so.

Keshi folded himself into a sitting position before the fire he'd just put out and eyed the female before him and his mate warily "So what do you have need of us for, cause I don't fancy the thought of helping that bastard Sesshomaru out" he snarled drawing a cry from the bundle from the loud volume.

Kagome quickly rocked the babe and he settled down again "This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru, I received a request to forge daggers for someone that would produce the smell of really strong flowers, to daze nose sensitive youkai" she spoke softly not wanting to disturb Kaen to much.

"The other reasons I sought you out, is I'd like you're help, both of you, to help in creating protection for my precious family, and lastly this little guy needs a family" Kagome unveiled the bundle in her arms and presented the fire elemental to the two youkai.

Mikaku gasped feeling his weakening youkai and tears gathered in her colorless eyes "Poor thing, where did you find him" she asked quietly reaching out, Kagome didn't hesitate and placed the babe in her arms "Keshi" Mikaku turned to her mate pleading with him with her eyes not to reject the child.

"A friend of mine found him abandoned, his parents were murdered and he was left for dead, his name is Kaen, and he's a fire elemental, though he's a hanyou, his youkai blood is more dominant" the kitsune explained hoping they would take him in, if not then she would adopt him herself.

Knowing he couldn't begrudge his mate anything she wanted and because they'd been trying for years to have a child of their own "We'll take him in, do you know of any ritual that would let us adopt him and bind our youkai to his so that he'd accept us as his parents fully" Keshi faced Kagome.

Kagome grinned glad that her plan was somewhat working and that Kaen wouldn't be left to fend for himself "I do, now about those other requests" she reminded, Keshi and Mikaku shared a look with each other before nodding.

"We'll help you out, lending you our powers, so long as you tell us how to do that ritual, he needs, he's fading fast" Mikaku frowned at the babe in her arms forehead creased in concern, Kagome grimaced and reached out brushing her youkai against his giving him a little extra time.

Shocked that the young female before her understood what was going on with the baby, Mikaku raised her head "I'm raising my own adopted child, a kit by the name of Shippou" Kagome smiled at least things were going her way somewhat.

"Sesshomaru seemed to trust that you'd be able to get us to agree" Keshi pointed out and Kagome snickered in amusement, what followed shocked the hell out of the both of them, more than the fact that she'd sought them out in the first place.

"Well..." she started "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the current Lady of the East, Sesshomaru trusts me because we forged a bond, he's the brother of my heart" Kagome grinned widely and Keshi and Mikaku's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

Then "Wait you're the Lady of the East we've been hearing such great things about" Mikaku almost shrieked but she managed to keep her temper in check for once, Kagome nodded "Wow, funnily enough, Keshi and I were just on our way to the East to meet with you" she laughed innocently.

Immediately concerned Kagome turned to the wind elemental youkai and gestured for her to continue "See we are just living here temporarily, and we wondered if we could set up a youkai village in the East, of course we'll bring income, Keshi is quite good at selling his flowers" Mikaku giggled.

His cheeks turned red at the ribbing of his mate and Keshi twisted his head avoiding Mikaku's amused gaze, Kagome's jaw dropped and then she became the most excited they'd ever seen her "Then may I ask another favor of you that will benefit not only the two of you but the entire East" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead Lady Kagome, we are in you're debt, see Mikaku is unable, well we believe anyway, to have babes of her own, we'd been trying many years, and because of you all of her dreams of come true" Keshi motioned for her to go ahead.

Kagome took a deep breath "Well I've been wanting to set up a honey making business in the East, but I haven't had much time, because you Keshi-san are good with flowers, it will draw many bee's to you, all that's left is the hives and tending to them" she exclaimed quietly.

More shock and then "We'll do it Lady Kagome" Mikaku murmured without looking at her mate, though she doubted Keshi would have fought her on this decision because it was going to affect them both, plus they were getting a great deal out of moving.

"Then it's a deal, also, we'll do the ritual tonight, and then in a week we'll travel back to the East, there is plenty of unclaimed land" Kagome hopped to her feet and brushed off her kimono and tail and prepared to head outside.

Before she could get to fare "Why in a week and not like the morning after the ritual" Keshi asked warily as he and Mikaku stood and they started packing their belongings, Kagome slapped her forehead as she realized that not everyone know about the side effects.

"Because as the ritual magic takes effect, you three will be tired and unable to move for an entire week, each time I've done it, my kit has slept through it completely, no doubt Kaen-kun will do the same" she listed and Keshi nodded relaxing.

When she stepped out of the hut, Sesshomaru had returned with Rin who was on the back of AhUn "How did negotiations go" the younger dai questioned, he was ready to get back to the East and start putting a plan in place to take down Akuto, he wanted that to happen before he mated Eri.

Kagome rubbed her hands together and giggled "Excellently, in fact they'll be somewhat returning to the East with us, and making a youkai village" she skipped around joyfully and pulled Shippou into her arms getting him to giggle along with her as they danced around in the streets.

Fifteen minutes later, Keshi followed by Mikaku who was holding Kaen exited the hut packs slung over their shoulders, like earlier they froze at the sight of Sesshomaru and for a moment tension was thick in the air, but Kagome clapped her hands distracting everyone.

"Right if we take to the skies we could return to the East first and do the ritual at my Estate, or we could do it out here" she prodded hoping to ease the anger between the two elemental youkai and Sesshomaru, otherwise it would make for very uncomfortable travel.

Keshi and Mikaku eyed the kitsune female who seemed determined to make their life happier "Do you think we could do it when we return to you're estate, then we'll set out on our own, flying over the land will give us a chance to see where we'd like to make our village" Keshi shrugged.

Glad to get this ball rolling, Kagome formed her cloud beneath her feet "Kagome-onee-chan what about the flowers" Rin's voice made her pause and her eyes widened as she turned to face the little raven haired girl, Keshi stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We'll stay a couple weeks in the Estate after the ritual, so we'll have plenty of time to get the flowers, plus I can grow them any time" Keshi stated stepping carefully on the fluffy cloud and then sat down not quite confident in staying standing the entire time.

Rin clapped her hands together excitedly glad that she was getting her wish, she really wanted to be able to have daggers that produced a really strong flowery scent after she threw them, to ward of youkai so that they wouldn't attack her if she was out on her own.

Everyone climbed onto their chosen transportation and took to the skies, Kagome couldn't wait to be home in her estate, she missed everyone, perhaps when she dealt with Akuto, she would take a longer trip and just travel without worry.

She knew this temporary peace would only last so long, but what Kagome didn't know was that it was already long over, as she traveled back to the east flying over the land with her chosen companions, friends, family and the three elemental youkai who were traveling with them.

It was night when they made it back, far in the South, Akuto was launching his attack against the Southern Estate, with Nagemasu doing most of the damage, his mate and family fled in fear of their lives, to the only place they knew would protect them, the East.

Come morning, the South had been completely taken over and Akuto took his place on the throne "Hear now I am now you're Master, Akuto, and you shall all bow down to me" he eyed his servants now and frowned "Where is Nagemasu" Akuto called looking out over the main hall.

"Lord Akuto" one female servant shuffled forward shaking terribly as she bowed lowed "Nagemasu was knocked out and taken along with his family when they fled, would you like us to go after them and get rid of them" she asked not daring to meet his haunting yellow eyes.

Akuto rubbed his chin in thought but held up his hand "No, he is of no use to me, and there is little those birds can do against me, instead we will amass our strength to take up arms against the East" he ordered leaning back in his chair, he'd be damned if anyone tried to uproot him from it now.

With the South under his command it would be easier to have his minions move around and search for Dark Miko so that he may be able to break the barrier Kagome had erected over her own Estate, that would be the first thing to go, then one by one he'd killed all those that were precious to her.

Leaving her for the last, and then he'd make her his slave, after he'd snuffed out her will to live, only then would he end her life, with that a smile spread across his scaly lips 'Yes it's perfect, soon you fox bitch, soon you're entire world will go up in flames" Akuto chuckled darkly.

The morning after the take over, Kagome woke in her own futon and rose for the day with a happy smile as she headed to the breakfast hall, Keshi, Mikaku and Kaen had done the claiming ritual last night so they were all resting peacefully in the newly built wing in the estate.

"Good Morning Kagome" Touga met her in the hall and she wrapped her arm around his when he offered it to her as manners dictated, "Do you know how those three are doing" he inquired and the kitsune at his side nodded.

"Yes resting like I thought they would, and thank you for the good morning tidings Lord Touga" Kagome returned the sentiment as they entered the dining hall and sat down in their assigned seats to eat breakfast that Zengo set down before them once they were seated properly.

After breakfast, Kagome took her apprentices out to train for the day, releasing Souta for the day since Miroku had promised to train her brother and Hojo in the ways of the monk, and Soten was spending her day with Hiten who had been chosen as one of Jakotsu's generals.

And Rin was playing with Jaken's and Koware's hatchlings, "Kagome-sensei we've been practicing how to raise a barrier for weeks now, may we learn something else" Natti pouted once they were stood on training field one.

"Show me how far you've come on you're barriers then we'll see if you are ready to learn something else" Kagome motioned with her hands for the three girls to get to work and she watched them closely, Choko was the first to close her eyes but she was distracted.

Her hand raised to her neck and swatted a bug "Ouch" came from the palm of her hand and Choko lowered her hand to see, sitting in the center of her hand was a tiny bug "Don't you know it's rude to hit you're elders" it spoke again and she screamed shaking her hand around to get it off.

Kagome strode forward not liking the moment of distraction and grabbed Myoga "Don't suck my apprentices blood" she huffed the flea youkai blinked large eyes at her "However what are you doing here Myoga" Kagome glared.

The tiniest youkai she'd ever met in this era raised his arms in a silent plea for her not to smash him like Inuyasha was so fond of doing "Terrible news Totosai's gone missing" he jumped up and down when he realized Kagome was waiting.

She sighed and blew out a puff of aggravated air, then she formed her foxfire cloud and lifted to the skies "Do you see that mountain Myoga" she raised her hand high so that he could see over the top of her Estate, the little flea youkai nodded eagerly.

"But what does that have to do with Totosai going missing, I must tell Master Inuyasha at once, he will help find him" Myoga prepared to leap to the ground but thought better of it as Kagome pinched him between her claws, then it hit him, the girl he'd known since she was fifteen was no longer human.

Kagome took calming breaths "That mountain has everything to do with Totosai, he's made it his new home and is currently in the process of training four youkai as his own apprentices in the ways of the sword" she explained lowering herself to the ground again.

Her own apprentices were hard at work raising their barriers and she took a moment to watch them "Lady Kagome why are you a youkai, not only that a kitsune like young Shippou-kun" Myoga interrupted her concentration.

"Well it was fates intervention and the reason I'm a kitsune is because Shippou is my kit, he and I did a claiming ritual that bound us together as mother and son, lots have happened since you've been MIA Myoga" Kagome raised an ebony brow at the flea youkai.

So that she didn't have to keep holding him up Myoga jumped to Kagome's shoulder "Please Lady Kagome tell me everything that I've missed out on, what did you mean by fates intervention" he prompted folding his little arms across his chest as he waited.

"Just give me ten minutes Myoga to teach my apprentices something new as I've promised since they seem to have raising a barrier down at least partially" she sighed in exasperation turning her attention on the three little girls.

They looked the most excited she'd seen them since they had left on their little trip, of course they would be because none of them had gotten to train with their reiki abilities, because the danger was to high and any youkai could have gotten through her barrier and attacked.

"What are you going to teach us Kagome-sensei" Kokoa bounced in place, she'd been rather silent since that little accident at Totosai's and she definitely didn't want a repeat of it nor another lecture about how it was to easy to make a mistake especially for them since they were young.

Kagome tapped her lip in thought, they'd already learned how to channel their reiki into their swords they were still practicing that because they could never learn to much, they wielded their swords well, not to mention they were good at shooting arrows now.

And they could successfully raise a barrier, though it wouldn't last long against a strong opponent, so what could she teach the three girls before her, then it clicked in her mind "Hold out you're arms, I believe it's time you learned how to heal yourselves" Kagome ordered.

The girls thrust their arms forward without hesitation and Kagome made a long scratch on each of them to their confusion "Excuse me Kagome-sensei, but how will this teach us how to heal ourselves" Choko asked tears gathered in her green eyes.

Knowing that her three apprentices were upset with her, Kagome flashed them a reassuring smile "Listen Choko, Kokoa, Natti, when I first learned I did it without thinking and I was covered in more than one scratch" she began gently.

"You have to want to heal yourselves, will you're reiki to heal you, only then will you learn that little ability, after the first time it will get easier I promise but unless you have some type of wound the ability won't come out" Kagome finished patting the three girls on the head.

Eyes wide Natti nodded, Choko and Kokoa followed before reaching deep within themselves to start trying to heal their scratches, "Now as for you Myoga" Kagome sat down on the ground and launched into her tale of how the Fates had contacted Sesshomaru and how she'd started traveling with the dai.

How she had to go through all these perilous tasks, amassing power, strength, stamina, wisdom and most important of all bonds with those she met and traveled with, eventually which led to her coming to the East and defeating Yaramaru and taking over as the Lady.

She explained the claiming ritual in detail and then how she had her coronation and the treaty with Sesshomaru of the West created, how her family and friends from the future were now living in the past as well, and that her family had turned into kitsune youkai.

About the crests she and her family bore, and especially about Inuyasha who had been under not only Naraku's but a snake youkai named Akuto's control, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Hiten and Naraku's revival and everything else until she was finished.

Myoga sat through it all "Interesting story Lady Kagome" he stroked his little chin pondering over everything he'd been told, whether it was believable or not was up for debate, he was about to get his proof as Touga his previous master came barreling through the doors.

"Kagome, it's Naraku, he's demanding that he wants to see you" he growled in frustration, he didn't want his chosen mate anywhere near that disgusting spider youkai, the only one that was good that he had met so far was Akushu.

Her three apprentices started pouting "Lord Touga would you keep watch over them until I return, keep practicing" Kagome asked/ordered dropping Myoga in Touga's held out palm and glided through the doors that the guards posted by them opened for her.

She walked gracefully down the halls of her estate to the South Wing, smiling and greeting her servants along the way until she reached Naraku's room and without knocking entered "What is it that you demanded to see me for" Kagome planted her fists on her hips angrily.

By the window where he'd taken to sitting and staring out over the lands, Naraku turned his head and pinned emotionless red eyes on her "I feel a dark presence to the South" he started and Kagome quickly sat down to listen which surprised him.

Getting curious, now that they weren't enemies, and technically since she was his alpha, Naraku turned fully to face the kitsune who had once been ningen "I believe it's Akuto, what are you going to do" he questioned hoping to redeem himself somewhat.

So he'd had a couple of weeks to think about his decision and what he wanted to do with his life since he would never be able to get his hands on the jewel of four souls, "Plan, I won't let him trample on my lands as if he owns them" Kagome pounded her fist against her hand.

"I'm very good at plans perhaps I can help" he narrowed his eyes wondering how much the girl trusted him, Kagome eyed him warily "I'm you're only chance, plus I doubt that fool even knows of my revived existence" Naraku shrugged.

Seeing as she had a chance to drill the spider hanyou for information, Kagome gestured with her hands for him to speak freely when that didn't work she sighed "Go ahead, I'm all ears" she prodded and Naraku did as she ordered.

"I bet that fool is planning to come here and destroy everything you've worked for, possibly kill off all you're loved ones starting with the kit, my idea meet him before he has a chance to enter the Eastern Lands" he started twisting his head around to peer out the window.

"Amass power, find allies that hate Akuto enough, break down his defenses, keep yourself out of the battle until he unveils himself, I doubt he'd charge right in immediately, he'd wait until the last moment" Naraku continued his eyes clashing with dark chocolate brown.

Kagome nodded, they were good idea's and she was definitely going to implement them "Thank you, I'll remember everything you've said here, why don't you get out for a bit walk around the Southern Wing or the gardens just out there" she pointed and stood.

Surprised she was trusting him with that much freedom Naraku frowned "You're not afraid that I'd run away" he asked rising to his feet preparing to take the chance to get some fresh air, he'd been confined to his room upon his arrival after all.

"I'd hunt you down and kill you, besides all I have to do is order you and you'll stay put like a good little spider won't you Naraku" Kagome taunted and got a wary look, "I'm not like you" she snickered skipping out the shoji screen door and down the hall.

He felt his face twitching in irritation, but Naraku did go outside and enjoy the gardens, keeping his miasma bottled up for the time being, no thoughts of escaping even entered his head as Kagome returned to her apprentices to see if they had progressed any.

Touga was still there Myoga chattering away, but upon her reappearance a crow swooped down and the flea prepared to leave Kagome snatched him out of the air "Myoga, if you don't mind I have a request for you" she started, it had been worrying her since Naraku had mentioned it earlier.

"What is it Lady Kagome" Myoga questioned in confusion even Touga looked curious as Kagome sighed, took a moment to eye her apprentices, they hadn't even called upon their healing reiki then made her request.

"Would you check on the South for me, I have a bad feeling, remember that youkai I told you about Akuto..." she paused and Myoga nodded "I fear he's done the worst and taken over the South" Kagome finished drawing a gasp from the little flea youkai.

Eager to get his task underway Myoga squirmed out of Kagome's grip "I shall return, Lord Nagemasu has always been kind to this old demon" he landed on the crow as it swooped down again and he disappeared from sight.

"Huh nice to know that jerk could actually be kind, which leads me to believe that he had been under Akuto's control for much longer than Inuyasha" Kagome leaned her head back and Touga peered into her chocolate brown eyes as her head collided with his chest.

"You really think that fool managed to take over the South, what of Nagemasu, or his family" he inquired and Kagome shook her head, he knew then that he wasn't the only one wondering the fate of the bird youkai from the South, they only hoped they had gotten away somehow and were safe.

The silence was broken by Natti squealing "Kagome-sensei, Kagome-sensei, look, look, I did it I healed my scratch" she jumped up and down and the kitsune she was addressing straightened and peered at her young apprentice noting that the scratch she'd made was indeed gone.

"Can you make another one so I can practice" she begged bouncing over to her sensei, Kagome smiled and carefully scratched Natti's arm so the little girl could practice some more, Choko and Kokoa redoubled their efforts in trying to heal their own scratches by reaching deeper within themselves than they ever had gone before.

Their reiki reacted immediately and their scratches healed, this continued for the next couple of hours until Kagome told them to take the rest of the day off or continued practicing forming a perfect dome shape barrier around themselves.

"Care to take a walk with me" Touga offered seeing as there was nothing else to do for the day, Kagome accepted and then he had her hand clasped in his own and they were walking back inside only to come out in one of the various gardens she had around the estate.

Knowing what her walking companion was thinking Kagome giggled inwardly "Why is it that you have so many gardens" he asked dryly in amusement and she flashed him a bright smile, a moment later she answered his question.

"I love gardens, they are refreshing because of their flowery scent, not to mention very relaxing to this one" she sighed softly inhaling all the scents "Plus the gardener youkai do this by themselves hence the many gardens" Kagome laughed.

Touga chuckled and silence elapsed between the two of them as they enjoyed their daily walk, they'd taken to doing this every day, but he knew that there was only a matter of time before Kagome would be to busy for anyone as she put plans in motion to protect her lands from Akuto.

As they were nearing the end of their walk, Kagome asked a very important question "Why me Touga, surely there were better options out there to choose from" they paused just outside the doors, the guards didn't even move to open them as they listened in to the conversation discretely.

The inudaiyoukai turned to face the one he'd chosen for his mate, because the fates had let him "Because Kagome even if you don't think so, you are very desirable to this Touga" he began knowing that the guards were listening and would possibly gossip about it later.

"Not only that but you are very kind with a good heart, knowledgeable, wise beyond you're years, an old soul if I've ever seen one" he continued backing Kagome into a wall pinning her with his molten amber eyes, and she gasped hands coming up to cover her mouth.

Never had anyone looked at her like that as if she was the very delectable cherry on the top of a chocolate sundae, his voice was liquid sex and his eyes were locked with hers as heat pooled in her stomach and made her week in the knee's, her own voice failing her at this moment.

"Nurturing, you teach children right from wrong, you're a good mother to Shippou, you treat you're people tenderly allowing them to grow as you do" Touga got as close as he dared pushing his body against hers so she could feel him in all his masculinity.

Kagome swallowed thickly and for one split second she thought of fleeing, she had the feeling that she was the one being hunted and Touga was the hunter, "And most important of all you are the perfect match for me, that's why Kagome, I chose you as my soul mate" he finished licking his lips as very indecent thoughts filled his head about the kitsune he had pinned to the wall.

Not know what to say, Kagome squeaked and while Touga was distracted escaped from his hold and fled to her rooms, he cursed and the two guards posted outside the door chuckled "She certainly is interesting isn't she Lord Touga" one exclaimed.

"Yeah and I might have just ruined my chance with her by doing that, it's so irritating why the hell do I always end up losing my control when I'm around her" Touga ran a hand through his moonlight locks and growled in frustration, he was such an idiot.

The two guards shared a look "I wouldn't worry, most likely she doesn't really know how to react, but if she has even an ounce of love for you or even if she just likes you for the moment, she definitely won't ignore you, possibly be embarrassed for awhile, but Lady Kagome is good like that" the other smiled.

Reassured for the time being, Touga entered the building and headed down the halls to his own room passing "Naraku" he growled, what the hell, why was the spider hanyou walking the halls of his chosen mates estate like he owned them.

Naraku held up his hands "If you're wondering Lady Kagome gave me permission you'll have to take it up with her" he shrugged though he was very wary of the dai, and the minute the chance presented itself he fled down the halls to his room.

Touga face palmed and felt very tempted to bash his head against the wall, instead he continued on his way to his rooms and shut the door behind him intending to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, even if he was missing the noon meal.

A week later, Myoga returned just as Nagemasu's mate and son who was carrying the bird youkai on his back appeared seeking sanctuary within the Aoiro Estate "You're fears were just Lady Kagome, that Akuto has taken over the entire Southern Region and claims himself the new lord" Myoga exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head, and prayed to the fates that she would be able to handle this upcoming battle, she knew she wasn't alone, but there were bound to be casualties "Now as for you three, you may stay in my Aoiro Estate until Akuto has been dealt with" she smiled sadly.

"Please Lady Kagome save my Father, I know he wasn't the kindest towards you, and that he plotted against you, but we believe he'd been under that snakes control for a long time" Kyasuto begged her placing his father before the kitsune.

Not sure if it would work considering how long Nagemasu had been under Akuto's command, Kagome glided down the three steps that led up to her seat and placed her hand over Nagemasu's head searching out the darkness, it was there in much larger quantities than in Inuyasha.

She took a deep breath "Get him to the medical wing, I'll be along in a moment" Kagome barked out some orders and Hakari took over sending some maids to prepare some rooms for the bird youkai that had come to them for help.

Once Kyasuto and his mother were resting in a room, Kagome headed to the medical ward herself hopefully she'd be able to purge the darkness from Nagemasu, but she had doubts, it was strong and that's probably why Akuto hadn't come after them yet because he knew she wouldn't be able to save Nagemasu possibly.

But she had to try, once she was behind the curtain that Hojo and his staff had set up, Kagome filled her hands with purifying reiki, she had to be extremely careful otherwise she'd end up killing Nagemasu, that's what made it so difficult.

Outside the curtain Hojo held hands with Azayaka, he'd managed to acquire her attention with a flower that had herbal properties that she'd never seen before and right now they were in a trial period of their courtship, once Akuto was gone, then they'd try for a real relationship that would possibly end in a mating.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in determination and pressed her reiki filled hands to Nagemasu's head purging the darkness from within, sweat trickled down the back of her neck and she wished she'd had the foresight to have it tied up out of the way so it didn't weigh her down as she worked.

Four hours later, she stopped she couldn't go on much longer and stumbled outside the curtain Touga was there waiting for her and he lifted her into his arms "I need Kaede to keep watch over him, I haven't finished purging the darkness" she mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

Touga bit his cheek and he growled softly in discontent, that was the only he didn't like about his little chosen soul mate, Kagome would go great lengths for a person/youkai to save them and it bothered him that she put herself in harms way because of it.

But being the good dutiful mate, he headed down the halls with her cradled gently in his arms, to her room, he was about to wake her, but found he didn't need to as the barrier she'd erected to keep him out was gone, Touga could have cheered but he remained silent.

He entered her room and placed her down on her futon, Mitsumeru and Natsumeru were right there at her side a moment later shooing Touga from the room as they got their Lady prepared for bed, Touga smiled, she had such dedicated servants and trustworthy guard.

Seeing as his task was done, he went to his own room to rest for the night, Touga knew though that the minute Kagome had eaten breakfast the next morning she'd be right back trying to purge the rest of the darkness from Nagemasu, he groaned at that and punched his pillow in aggravation.


	27. Chapter 26 Gearing Up For The Fight

The next morning after breakfast like he thought she would, Kagome headed to the medical ward and once again began purifying the darkness from Nagemasu, Ayumi sighed she hoped the bird youkai was savable or Kagome was going to hate herself.

Seeing as she didn't have anything to do, she herself left the dining hall and wandered the estate grounds looking for potential youkai to help her out at the school, no one since she'd come here had even accepted her offer.

It just so happened that, that morning Naraku was taking pleasure in his new found freedom, being cooped up within his rooms had sucked, and walking through the Southern Wing in the estate unafraid, he always had to be careful.

Otherwise he'd end up facing down an angry youkai that he'd unintentionally or intentionally pissed off during his reign of evil, in fact it had been him who had placed Yaramaru in the Southern Region just before Inuyasha and his group had ended his life.

Ayumi sighed and turned the corner just as Naraku did and they both slammed into each other, he was the first to regain his bearings and he stood holding out his hand "Oh thank you" the obviously ningen girl smiled brightly drawing a chuckle from between his lips.

"We, I believe have never met" Naraku frowned trying to recall this particular ningen, he would have known and she bore eerie resemblance "Are you related to Lady Kagome" he questioned peering into her eyes curiously, they were a dark brown.

The girl before him blinked before breaking down in soft giggles "No, though I am a friend of hers, my name is Ayumi" she held out her hand for him to shake, but what Ayumi got was totally different what she thought was going to be something normal.

Naraku took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her knuckles "You may call me Naraku, Ayumi-san" he graced her with a simple smirk and predictably the girl blushed, he was rather handsome considering.

"Well Naraku-san if you don't mind I have a few questions for you" Ayumi narrowed her eyes in determination, she was going to find someone even if it killed her, Naraku gestured for her to walk with him and Ayumi nodded.

Curious about what this girl wanted with him, he led Ayumi back to his rooms, just realizing how close he'd come to wandering into the rest of the estate and that he'd been treading very dangerous waters "Alright Ayumi-san what kind of questions" he sat down on his pillow waiting.

He watched her take a deep breath and lower herself into a sitting position as well "See Kagome-chan is making this school, and I've been selected as the Head with the ability to choose whoever I want to help me out, but I don't like forcing people" she began.

"Anyway and I know you youkai don't do things the same way we ningen do, but if you had to choose a subject history, which is learning about the past, math, which is numbers, or science, figuring out what happened in the world, which one would you choose" Ayumi folded her hands into her lap.

Surprised that this ningen seemed to be very educated, Naraku tapped his knee with a finger as he thought, it certainly was interesting "I'm a strategist so I'd have to go with that math thing you mentioned" he finally answered.

Her eyes lit up "Second question, how good are you at manipulating you're youkai" Ayumi smiled sheepishly, as she'd come to find out that question could be very personal to a youkai and more often than not she didn't even get to finish her questions because they left.

Once again, even though it was a personal question, Naraku was surprised, Ayumi was asking all the right questions and he wondered why no one had "I'm very good, I gave you're friend Kagome and her little group quite a bit of trouble a few years ago" he threw out there.

A sharp gasp came from Ayumi and he knew instantly that Kagome had told this girl what he'd done "So you're The Naraku the one Kagome-chan had to fight off" Ayumi inquired gently, she didn't want to ruin her chances to acquire this guy for the school after all.

He turned fully towards her "Yes, but I've long since come to terms with this new life and I'm settling in well, now as for that last question" Naraku prodded, as interesting as this was, he'd like to be left alone for awhile so he could think over everything he'd learned in the last half hour.

Ayumi righted herself and squared her shoulders "How good do you think you'd be teaching youkai/hanyou children at using their youkai abilities" she asked her final question staring at the spider hanyou with intense eyes.

Naraku tilted his head to the side "Probably terrible, most hate me upon seeing me, and most would like to kill me as well, but if I were to try, then who knows" he stated wondering what she'd asked next or if she was done.

She released the breath she'd been holding "How would you like to come teach human/youkai/hanyou children at this school" Ayumi breathed out, if he rejected the offer then she was all out of options and then she'd have to start forcing people.

Having known where the girl would lead to in her questioning all along, Naraku pondered his options closing his red eyes as he thought "What would I be getting out of this" he finally asked, hoping she would disappoint him, Ayumi as far as ningen's went, was very interesting.

With a smirk that would make Yuka proud, Ayumi raised her head "You're freedom to come and go as you please, not to mention it would make Kagome happy to see you trying you're best, also a three gold coin pay for a salary every day" she ticked off her fingers.

"Then..." Naraku paused for dramatic effect "My answer is I'd gladly help out in this school of yours and Lady Kagome's, when do we start" he rubbed his hands, any chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the fates was perfect and this was the best idea he'd ever heard.

At that Ayumi smiled sheepishly "The school isn't done yet, probably won't be for another month, I went down a few days ago, with a heavy escort and it was only half finished, not to mention Kagome wants Akuto taken down before the school is started" she explained.

Understanding instantly, Naraku nodded "How many others have you procured for this school" he couldn't help but ask, during her questioning, he couldn't help but note how desperate she had sounded and her eyes had pleaded with him not to reject the offer.

Ayumi slumped her shoulders "Just one, you Naraku-san, but I'm going to keep trying" she perked back up a moment later "Well I shan't bother you any longer, thank you for you're time and may the rest of you're day be pleasant" she bowed before leaving.

On the other side of the estate in the medical ward, Kagome was purging as much of the darkness from Nagemasu as she could, only problem, it kept coming back every time she took a break, and there was no one else who could help her with this, it was like multiple dark miko had done this purposefully.

It pissed her off and made her try all the harder, she was certain that if she could get rid of the darkness permanently that it would no longer come back, Kaede eyed her step granddaughter as it had been explained to her "Kagome" she called worrying about the girl.

Kagome lifted her head but didn't stop using her purifying reiki on Nagemasu "His family is counting on me Granny, I can't let them down" she cried softly as tears filled her eyes "But, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this by myself" Kagome raised her other arm and wiped at her eyes.

Kaede smiled sadly as Kagome stopped using her reiki and wrapped her arms around the girl she'd always cared for since she'd come to this era "There, there child, not all is lost, have you asked Miroku for help" she suggested, to much pressure on a person and they broke down.

"No, I don't want to disturb him and Sango-chan, after everything they went through they deserve to be undisturbed" she mumbled into Kaede's shoulder, since becoming a kitsune and young again, Kaede had grown a few inches to fit her young adult body.

'That's just like her not to want to bother anyone' Kaede thought patting Kagome on the back and making the girl sit down in a chair that had been put there for visitors, "Just stay right there Kagome" she ordered gently, the kitsune didn't even move a muscle.

Then she stepped out of the curtained off area "Someone go get Miroku from the little village outside the estate" Kaede commanded taking over for her step-granddaughter, anything to make it easier on the girl so that Kagome didn't bare the weight of all that pressure herself.

At least she thought Kagome had even admitted that she wouldn't be able to save Nagemasu by herself, it proved to her that the girl had grown since becoming the Lady of the Eastern Lands, Kaede smiled softly and waited patiently.

Ten minutes later Miroku tugging along Sango skidded to a halt before the doors "What do you have need of me for Lady Kaede" he panted and his wife sent him a glare as she sat down in one of the chairs that was offered to her by Hojo.

"It's Kagome, the darkness that Akuto placed in Nagemasu is impossible to remove on her own, she's going to need your help Miroku-san" Kaede sighed and rubbed her temples, this was proving to be a headache that nobody needed.

Miroku frowned, "Surely Lady Kagome can handle this..." he trailed off when Kaede gestured for him to follow her, she led him to the curtained off section of the room and lifted the curtain to peer within, then he saw her.

Kagome was sitting in the chair staring blankly around, her hands were burned because of constant use of her purifying reiki and tear tracks were drying on her face "How long has she been trying to purify the taint from him" Miroku asked feeling anger bubble within him.

He couldn't stand to see his friends, family, or anything in such a state and to know that Kagome was as run down as she currently was made him truly angry with himself "Since yesterday and after breakfast this morning, so a total of eight hours" Kaede dropped the curtain back into place.

Miroku glanced at his wife and she nodded "Go on Miroku, Kagome-chan, Lady Kagome needs our, you're help" Sango motioned for him to go ahead, he sighed softly in relief rolled up his sleeves and stepped beneath the curtain.

"Kagome" he knelt before the kitsune that was his friend, her eyes focused on him and she leaped from her chair in a panic "I'm here to help what do you need me to do" Miroku asked as despair spread across her face.

Before she could even begin to complain, Kaede stepped beneath the curtain herself "We are going to help you Kagome" she said and the kitsune deflated healing her hands with little thought, then she truly thought about her situation.

And finally Kagome nodded "Thank you Granny, Miroku-san, we need purifying energy and a lot of it, but we have to be careful not to use to much or we end up killing him" she explained sitting back down in her chair to rest for a moment.

"Also every time I purify just a little bit, it comes back in even larger quantities than before, if we could just get rid of it all together, then I'm certain it will be gone for good" Kagome bit her lip, Miroku and Kaede shared a look and nodded.

Glad that she wasn't alone in this anymore, Kagome stepped up to Nagemasu's side again and filled her hands with the purifying reiki she'd been using all morning, Miroku and Kaede did the same and soon the three of them were hard at work.

Touga was angry, she'd skipped lunch to heal that damn Nagemasu, and he was going to drag her out by force if he had to, "Father" Sesshomaru's voice cut through his thoughts as he charged through the dining room doors.

"What Sesshomaru" he spun youkai sparking angrily in the air, why the hell did his chosen soul mate have to go all noble on everyone and help them, protect them, it was ridiculous, he cursed the fates for a moment, if they hadn't ordered her to become the Lady of the Eastern Lands, then perhaps he'd already be mated to the girl.

Sesshomaru lifted a silver brow "If you go charging into that medical wing, Kagome's going to rip you a new one Father, you do remember her threat about if you caused anymore damaged to her estate you'll be banished for a few days right" he questioned.

Eye twitching in pure frustration, Touga pivoted on his heels and stalked down the halls towards his own rooms, servants and maids and some guards jumping out of his way as he passed them, none of them wanted to get on the wrong side of his currently bad attitude.

Three hours after lunch when it was nearing dinner, thanks to their help, Kagome, Miroku and Kaede pulled away from Nagemasu as the last of the darkness was purified from him, "Hojo" Kagome called and the brown haired male entered the curtained off area.

"I want him watched constantly and we want to be alerted instantly if he wakes even if it's in the middle of the night" Kagome ordered, Hojo nodded knowing now wasn't the time to joke about how it was the first order he'd received from her.

Kaede wiped her brow "Let's go to the kitchens and see if Zengo saved us any food" she suggested, eyeing the empty chair that had previously occupied Sango, "And where did she go" Kaede pointed at the chair and Hojo blinked.

"I believe she said she was going back to you're house Miroku-san to eat, about an hour ago" Hojo tapped his chin before nodding "Yeah" he grinned, the monk he was learning under sped down the halls causing most everyone to chuckle.

Kagome was to tired to even muster up the energy to laugh, but she knew that if she didn't eat she'd regret it later and she wouldn't heal as quickly as she was able, so with Kaede's help the two females walked down the kitchens where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Father was most furious that you skipped lunch Kagome" he spoke, it wasn't a scolding tone, he'd long since gotten past the fact that Kagome was a martyr and would do anything for someone including getting hurt herself.

She flinched but sat down as Zengo went about heating the leftovers from lunch that Sesshomaru had requested to be saved back for not only Kaede, but Kagome as well, and who was he to disregard such an order especially if it was for his Lady.

"He'll just have to be angry then, cause I'm not going to suddenly change myself for him" Kagome snorted and Sesshomaru cracked a smile, even half asleep the kitsune was still a little spitfire and it proved that she wouldn't be submissive to Touga no matter what.

Kaede hid her own laughter, oh it was proving to be quite the merry chase Kagome was leading the older inudaiyoukai on, with the ending possibly going up in fireworks, no one spoke though as Kagome and she dug into their late meals until nothing was left.

"You should go find you're mate Kaede-san" Sesshomaru pressed his hand down on the former elderly woman's shoulder briefly before taking the already asleep Kagome into his arms, it was his fathers fault for throwing a fit that he wasn't able to do this for her right now after all.

She nodded and watched Sesshomaru carry Kagome from the kitchens presumably down the halls to her rooms to put her to bed, "Good day" she bowed to Zengo before searching for her own mate, he was in the labyrinth that Kagome had showed him.

Toya jumped up when he saw her "So how is everything" he asked pulling the woman to his side as they sat down on the bench together, Kaede leaned against him and he knew instantly that not everything was right as rain.

"It was a difficult process getting rid of the taint in Nagemasu, but we managed it between Kagome, Miroku and myself" Kaede closed her eyes to rest for a bit, it had been awhile since she'd used that much of her own reiki, no wonder Kagome could do all those things.

She constantly worked with her reiki, but also her youkai and was able to combine the two effortlessly Toya frowned "How is Kagome, don't tell me she's still up running around, she'll make herself sick" he asked worriedly.

Thankfully Kaede shook her head "No, in fact she was asleep before she ever even left the kitchens, Sesshomaru took her to her rooms" she sighed and Toya relaxed as relief flooded through him, then he had another worry.

"What about you my dear aren't you tired as well" he questioned leaning forward to peer into her hazel eyes, it had been of course only thanks to Kagome that any of this had been possible and if he hadn't come to the past, he never would have met the woman and fallen in love with her.

Kaede got a little more comfortable "I am, but not as tired as Kagome, that poor child had a breakdown in the medical wards, it had been awhile since I'd seen her cry" she growled, Akuto needed to be taken down and fast so Kagome could be happy.

Toya sighed and leaned his head atop Kaede's as they closed their eyes and took a nap right there in the center of the hedge maze labyrinth, no one would bother them of that they were certain, so when it turned night, they quietly snuck back to their rooms to sleep on their bed instead.

As for Kagome she slept through the rest of the day and partially into the night until one of the youkai from the medic ward came pounding on her door, she jumped out of her bed with a screech and hurriedly pulled on her sleeping yukata.

"Lady Kagome, Hojo-sama said to wake you once Lord Nagemasu comes to" greeted her ears when she slid the door open, eyes wide, Kagome nodded and closed the door quickly got dressed in a yukata, not wanting to bother with a kimono then exited her room.

Before she could ask "Kaede-san and Miroku-sama are there already" the youkai explained as they ran down the halls to the medical ward, Kagome was worried, would the same thing that had happened to Inuyasha happen to Nagemasu.

"Wait, you go get Lord Nagemasu's family from the North East Wing" she ordered suddenly, he nodded veering to the right as she continued to the medical ward, Hojo met her at the door "Does he have, has he lost his memories" Kagome asked.

Hojo gave a sigh confirming her suspicions "He says the last thing he remembers is traveling to meet the new Lady of the East, you, for her coronation, then nothing" he explained stepping to the side to let Kagome enter the room.

Carefully so as not to spook the bird youkai she'd hated with a passion up until recently, Kagome walked beneath the curtains where Kaede and Miroku were already standing "Who are you, and where's my son" Nagemasu demanded immediately.

Kagome let out her own version of a sigh this one filled with aggravation "Lord Nagemasu, I am Kagome, the Lady of the East, and you're son is fine, in fact he should be on his way here this very minute" she began carefully.

Nagemasu frowned "Wait you're the Lady I was traveling to meet, no one said you'd be so young" he stated sitting up in the bed, "Where exactly am I at" he questioned looking around him curiously, the set up of the room was strange for lack of a better term.

"Before I answer you're question Lord Nagemasu, do you remember any strange encounters with a youkai named Akuto perchance" Kagome bit her lip hoping that her hunch was correct so that she'd be able to prepare Nagemasu for the shocks that were soon coming.

He nodded almost immediately "Yes, we were half way to the East, my son and I, when he approached and shook my hand after introducing himself, then after that nothing" Nagemasu struggled to dredge the memory up as if it had been forever ago.

Rubbing her forehead and healing the headache that was forming between her eyes, Kagome sat down in a chair Hojo put there for her suddenly "Well you've been under his control for about probably five to six months now" she started.

Before he could complain she held up her hand "He, Akuto, I mean had you come here and try to get rid of me through various dark items and plots, after my coronation you left and this is the first time I've seen you since then" Kagome continued.

"You can't remember anything that happened while under Akuto's control because of how long you've been under, my friend Inuyasha is the same way" she wrung her hands, now came the hard part telling the bird youkai he was no longer the Lord of the South.

"And just last week, under Akuto's control, you helped him take over you're own Lands, right now you aren't the Lord of the South, and you and you're entire family came here to ask me for help in saving you" she finished standing as feet pounding on stone flooring sounded.

Kyasuto was the first one to appear, followed by his mate, and the rest of his family, "Let's go back to bed, let them talk things out" Kagome ordered heading the way out of the medical ward, it was going to be a rough night for the bird youkai after all.

The next morning Kagome headed to the dining hall to eat breakfast with everyone else but she was immediately approached by Nagemasu "I, Nagemasu, thank you for saving my life Lady Kagome of the East" he bowed low though his movements were stiff indicating that he was still sore.

"Nonsense, it's my duty as the Lady of the East to protect my people, and take requests that save lives" she patted him on the shoulder discretely healing whatever residual aches he had then continued on her way into the dining hall.

After breakfast Touga was at her side "What are you doing Touga" Kagome growled already feeling very irritated with the dai, he was hovering over her and she didn't really like it, after the last couple of days what she really wanted was her space.

Touga's hackles raised hearing the anger in the kitsune's tone of voice and carefully took a few steps back "You purposefully endangered yourself yesterday Kagome" his golden eyes flashed to red as his own anger grew.

Seeing the expected blow up Sesshomaru ushered everyone out of the dining hall even though they weren't finished and blocked the doors so that no one could get in, at the tone Kagome whirled on his Father and narrowed her brown eyes on him.

"I did what I had to Touga to save someones life and it wasn't like I was doing it by myself" Kagome snapped irately crossing her arms over her chest, if he made even one move, she was going to throw him out for a few days.

Clenching his jaw together, Touga squeezed his hands into fists "Kagome, you can't just put yourself in harms way for one youkai, you have the East to rule over, so what a few ningen or youkai are going to die, you aren't responsible for them" he started.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened 'Oh Father what a fool you are' he shook his head already seeing the complete disbelief on Kagome's face, her jaw hanging agape and her eyes were quickly filling with anger and just as he'd thought she would.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TOUGA, I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN URGH" Kagome shouted her voice gaining in volume as her youkai exploded from her body as her anger reached new heights.

She took as calming a breath as she could which didn't really do any good and pinned hardened brown eyes on the dai she was somewhat coming to like, "Listen here Lord Inutaisho" Kagome spat not even bothering calling Touga by his true name at the moment.

Knowing he was in big trouble, Touga gulped, he'd done it now pissed Kagome off beyond what he thought was possible "You may have been the Former Lord of the West, but don't presume you can order me around like one of you're bitches" Kagome started hair crackling with her reiki.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince as the girl he saw as family jabbed a reiki filled finger in his father's chest and zapped him sending him flying backwards "The East Is This Kagome's Territory" she snarled advancing on his idiotic Father.

"Now be a good dog and get the hell out of here" Kagome lifted Touga on his feet healed him "And don't come back for a few days" she gave him a sugary sweet smile that was filled with promise, Touga wasted no time in getting the hell out of the dining hall as Kagome slumped in her seat.

It was silent for a moment and Sesshomaru carefully sat next to Kagome "Well that went well, how long do you think it takes for him to realize that you aren't half as angry as you seemed" he snorted and she flung her head up to stare at him in surprise.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how you knew that, but no matter how much I like him, he needs to learn he can't interfere with how I run things in the East, these aren't his lands, they are mine" Kagome shrugged.

A smirk formed on his lips "I must say Kagome, you truly are one of a kind" Sesshomaru chuckled and rose from his chair as she did the same, the dining hall doors were opened again and everyone flooded back in to finish their meal.

"Okay you guys time to go out and practice" Kagome ordered the seven children she'd taken to teaching, this time though Mikaku, Keshi, and little Kaen joined them and she remembered that she still had to get some of their youkai powers.

Souta turned when Kagome stopped walking "What is it sis" he asked hand on Inazuma's sheath, he'd gotten really attached to the sword over the week since they'd been back in the Aoiro Estate and everyone thought it was absolutely adorable.

Even the three elemental youkai paused "Just go on ahead you guys, I have to get Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo for a bit of practice" she waved them off and Souta shrugged, leading everyone to the training grounds for a bit of practice.

Since this was the first time they'd been outside in the estate since they'd come there, Mikaku's jaw dropped "You have three training grounds" she asked looking across the grounds, Shippou nodded "Wow" Mikaku whistled.

"Yep, one for us here, the ningen on training field two, and the guard on training field three, Kaa-chan says that the reason we aren't on the larger training field is because of all the reiki/spiritual power we use and it puts the guards on edge" Shippou grinned glad he could do his part in the Estate for once.

Keshi leaned down to be eye level with the little kit "Are you the one Lady Kagome adopted as her own kit" he asked just to be sure, Shippou nodded "She's raising you right then, to be a polite, knowledgeable heir of the East" he patted the kit on the head before rising to his feet.

A moment later Kagome herself came barreling through the doors causing the guards posted by them to chuckle, on her heels were her four friends from the future, not that many of them knew that and led them forward to stand next to the children.

She took a moment to swipe through her long hair and pull it back as far as it would go "Okay today I thought we'd do something a bit different" Kagome clapped her hands addressing the children before her first her eyes trailing over them and noticing how much they'd changed since coming here.

"Before that though you seven begin you're laps" she ordered kindly before turning to face her friends and the elemental youkai, and before their eyes out of her own reiki forged a ring "Mikaku-san would you imbue this ring with you're wind abilities" Kagome asked holding the ring out.

Excited, the gray haired pale eyed elemental female passed her own adopted child over to Keshi and skipped forward "Certainly Lady Kagome" Mikaku smiled and took the ring forcing her youkai to add wind abilities to the ring as she'd been requested to do.

When she was done she handed it back to the kitsune female and it lit up a brilliant pink "Here you go Ayumi" Kagome passed the ring over to the girl "Now to see if it works" she grinned and shot a blast of healing reiki at Ayumi.

Automatically a barrier raised and when she got to close, cutting wind blasted her backwards "Oh my god Kagome-chan I'm sorry" Ayumi leaped to Kagome's side, but her concern was unfounded as she was already healing rapidly, do to her youkai abilities.

"It's okay, in fact I expected that to happen, it proves it works and unless someone finds a way to break my barrier that isn't Inuyasha, then you're about as protected as possible" Kagome stood brushing her kimono off eyeing the children for a moment who were still doing laps.

Next she created a few daggers out of her reiki that were imbued with immobilizing qualities "Alright all that's left is practice right Kagome-chan" Ayumi quipped in an upbeat voice, though it was scary her handling weapons, she knew that it was for her own protection.

Kagome nodded then turned to Hojo "I managed to find a scalpel in that village, I bought it while no one was looking" she held out the medical tool plus a quiver full of arrows and a bow created out of strong wood that was most befitting of the brown haired monk in training.

Like Ayumi, Hojo moved over to one of the targets and started learning how to shoot an arrow, it was going to take a lot of work "As for you two girls" Kagome once again used her reiki to create two short swords that would be perfect for Yuka and Eri.

And because they'd watched all the little lessons she'd given the children while they were out traveling, Yuka and Eri went a fair distance away to try their own hand at wielding blades "Now" Kagome turned facing Keshi.

"Would you add you're flowers to these ten daggers" she sighed peering over her shoulder to see her little apprentices, Shippou, Rin, Souta and Soten practicing with their abilities now, a fond smile spread across her lips, all of this was to protect them.

Keshi added the strongest smelling flowers he could grow, which was as followed, Wisteria, Frangipani, Sweet Alyssum, Sweet Pea, Four O'clock, Chocolate Cosmos, Gardenia, Lily of the Valley, Jasmine and Rose, to all ten daggers.

Once he was finished, since Sesshomaru had already added his poison, Kagome put a scale from Hakari on each dagger and that finished off Rin's daggers, then she formed one more dagger and imbued with with protective and healing abilities and put them through the loops of a belt.

The last one was fitted to a chain and miniaturized "Rin-chan" she turned calling the little girl over to her "Here are the daggers you requested" Kagome smiled helping Rin situate her belt of daggers around her waist and tying the chain around her neck.

"There so pretty Kagome-nee-chan" Rin oohed and awed over the daggers that were a light green/blue color "Thank you very much" she bowed towards Keshi then ran off to practice with her new daggers glad that she was able to now.

Keshi chuckled "You know if I didn't see it for myself I'd think she was yours as well Lady Kagome, but to see Sesshomaru actually good at raising a child" he shook his head, it was bizarre to say the least but at least there was no more animosity between them and him.

The kitsune female smiled sheepishly before moving towards the children "Okay then time for that new training, Souta with Rin, Shippou with Soten, Natti with Me, Choko and Kokoa together" Kagome paired the seven children up with someone.

"You'll practice sparring against an opponent, hand to hand only for now" she warned when they looked at her with large wide trusting eyes, but Kagome caught the silent question in Kokoa's blue eyes that had a green tint to them "Anyone have any questions" she asked knowingly.

Kokoa jumped forward hand in the air and Kagome nodded at her to go ahead "What's the purpose of this new hand to hand combat training, I thought with our swords and priestess abilities we were protected" she chattered a mile a minute.

A wry smile spread across her lips "Well there will come a time when an opponent, ningen or otherwise will be able to over power you, in which case you lose you're sword, your bow and arrows and are unable to use you're reiki" Kagome began sucking the seven children in to her explanation.

"In that moment in time all you'll be able to rely on are you're physical strength and stamina, thus hand to hand combat" she finished patting the little girl on the head, they were extremely innocent of the dangers of this world, and she could only hope that she was able to prepare them for that.

Kokoa stepped back in line between her two sisters blue/green eyes wider than before, then "Can I spar with Rin-chan, I don't really fancy the thought of even if accidentally, my sister" she inquired shyly but Kagome shook her head.

Even Keshi and Mikaku looked curious "No even if you don't like the thought of harming someone important to you, there is always the chance those most precious to you will be used against you" Kagome started again hoping to drive this point into their heads.

"You need to be prepared for anything, the world out there isn't all sunshine and rainbows" she scolded gently "Now start sparring, and remember nothing but you're hands are allowed" Kagome reminded pulling Natti to the side.

Though as hesitate as they were both Choko and Kokoa faced each other and began their new training, sure they didn't understand half the things their sensei was telling them, but with the threat of Akuto, they had taken to paying more attention to everything going on around them lately.

A few minutes into the new training she was conducting a bunch of giggles came from the left side of the field and Kagome became distracted her brown eyes flew towards the culprit and couldn't help but start laughing herself even if Natti landed a particularly harsh blow to her stomach.

Rin had managed to pin Souta to the ground and her little brother was struggling to get out from beneath her, it was an amusing sight but Kagome didn't dare laugh, it would just cause him to pout, instead she returned to her own sparring partner and gently deflected Natti's next hit.

Natti was on her feet in a matter of seconds and charging her head on again "Halt" Kagome ordered and she froze only to get smacked on the forehead "You don't stop in the middle of a fight Natti-chan" her sensei raised an ebony brow and her cheeks flared in embarrassment.

"Sorry Kagome-sensei, I promise I won't get distracted next time" Natti narrowed her green eyes in determination jumping forward palm raised high side stepping the fist coming at her arm and leaping over the foot aimed to trip her only to get sent backwards anyway.

Kagome sighed "Don't focus on just getting a hit in, you'll become blinded and end up either dead or captured" she scolded once again and Natti trying her best to accommodate all the new commands being placed on her.

By the time Kagome called their training session over for the day, all seven children slumped to the ground tired, hungry and sweaty "Yuck" Choko grimaced hurrying off with her sisters at her sides so they could take a bath and change out of their workout clothes.

"Kaa-san that was awesome, where did you learn that cause I don't remember Lord Sesshomaru teaching you that" Shippou bounded over to her as Rin and Soten sneaked off to take their own baths and Souta continued practicing with his sword.

She plopped down on her butt and leaned back on her hands as her little kit scrambled into her lap "Well Shippou-kun, I read it in a book, thought I'd implement it into today's and possibly the next few weeks training sessions" Kagome tweaked his nose causing him to giggle at her antics.

"Lady Kagome I heard a few rumors pertaining you care to confirm or deny them for me" Mikaku sat next to the kitsune female with Kaen in her arms and Keshi sat next to her, Kagome turned her head in their direction and motioned for her to go ahead.

Across the field, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo were still hard at work, even though they were covered in sweat and the sun was blaring down on them, if they could just get better then it might make Kagome's life a bit easier so she didn't have to worry about them all the time.

"I heard that you are the Shikon Miko is that true" Mikaku's voice filtered into their ears and they stopped their training to listen in, Kagome most likely knew they were already eavesdropping, but she probably didn't care about them doing it.

Kagome nodded and Shippou cuddled into her side "Yeah I'm the one who took down Naraku and got rid of the Jewel of Four Souls, it was ripped out of my side here" she placed her hand over the spot, it always felt empty now but she knew how to deal with it.

Mikaku's eyes widened "Why did you get rid of the little trinket, I heard it grants wishes" she asked instead of asking another one of her questions, she'd get back to them in a moment but for now she was more curious about the Jewel of Four Souls.

A snort then "That's a bit of a stretch, see whenever someone made a wish on the jewel, it tainted the wish resulting in several peoples deaths, there was only one pure wish, to have the jewel disappear forever" Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, well back to my other questions, when we first heard rumors about you, it was about the ningen Kagome Higurashi, so how did the youkai bit come about" Mikaku questioned rocking Kaen in her arms as he became a little fussy.

Another nod "I was ningen up until several months ago, when I performed the claiming ritual with my Shippou-kun, the fates intervened and turned me into a kitsune, thus making our bond all the more precious to us" Kagome smiled brightly hugging her kit to her in a show of affection.

By her side Keshi chuckled "You'll make a most excellent mother to any future kits you have, now I do believe our son needs to be cleaned up" he stood helping Mikaku up as he went and soon the trio of elemental youkai were out of sight.

Ayumi chose her chance to sit down next to Kagome seeing as she had a chance to tell her about the youkai she'd found so far to help her out at the school "So I found someone who would like to work at the school teaching youkai/hanyou children" she started.

Kagome raised an ebony brow and nodded "His name is Naraku" Ayumi admitted her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red, Kagome nearly choked on her tongue and her brown eyes widened so wide you could see the whites.

"How the hell did that happen, don't tell me he left the Southern Wing" Kagome spluttered before groaning, Ayumi blinked her brown eyes before shaking her head "Okay so how exactly did you meet Naraku then" she asked.

The girl at her side took a deep breath "Well I turned the corner that led to the South Wing and we rammed into each other, he helped me up and then we talked and he agreed to help out in the school" Ayumi explained as quickly as possible.

Surprised that something had managed to capture Naraku's attention, Kagome tapped her chin "Okay then I'm releasing him into you're custody Ayumi-chan, but be very, _very_ careful around him please" she stressed forehead creased in concern.

"I promise Kagome-chan but I don't think you have to worry about him, he really wants to try, in fact the minute he realized he was close to leaving the South Wing, he fled back to his rooms" she added in for effect so that the kitsune would understand.

Kagome blinked 'How about that, guess he really does want to change himself for the greater good, not to mention it seems like Ayumi-chan has a bit of a crush on him, I wonder if it's the same' she thought with an inward eye roll.

"Right then I'll leave you four to you're practice, go on and play Shippou-kun" she jumped to her feet and headed inside flying down the winding halls of the estate to the Southern Wing until she was before his door, Kagome knew he was within because his youkai brushed across hers in acceptance.

She slid the door open "Ayumi-chan just told me all about you're meeting Naraku" Kagome started closing the door behind her and sitting down on the pillow that had been placed there upon her arrival, Naraku turned towards her fully and raised a brow.

"I wondered when she would, and how long it would take for you to come here to speak with me about that" Naraku chuckled leaning back against the wall in the window nook "Does she have a suitor of any kind" he couldn't stop himself.

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him and he thought she was going to hit him for a moment "Aha, I knew it, Ayumi-chan is perfect for you, where you're all dark, or were, she's light in all sense of the word, if anyone can get you settle down it's her" she cheered.

Silently he wondered if the girl had gone insane with everything that's happened to her in recent months, a moment later Kagome was seated again "As for her having a suitor, she does not, also you're restriction to the Southern Wing has been lifted" she began.

"You are free to wander the estate, I'll warn everyone to leave you alone unless they can be kind" Kagome sighed, glad she didn't have to worry about the spider hanyou anymore, all it had taken was beating him to a bloody pulp and making him submit, it sounded to easy.

Naraku stared at his Alpha weirdly "Can I also go outside as well" he inquired wondering how far his new freedom extended" Kagome paused in opening the door and spun around to face him, then she took a deep breath.

"Let's keep you're revival from outside influences for now and just stay inside though you may wander the gardens still" she relented to at least partially of his inquiry and Naraku nodded, her business finished, Kagome left and went to speak with her two military advisors.

Kozui spotted her first "Oh Lady Kagome, we've come up with a plan that you'd be extremely interested in" she called gesturing for the kitsune to walk between her and Ramei, everything had to go according to plan.

"So we've been searching for other priestesses around the Eastern Region that have no quarrel with youkai, and they should be arriving in a week" Ramei began looking around warily, they all had become cautious around the Estate, they never knew if Akuto had planted a spy after all.

Kagome's eyes widened "In all fifteen priestesses will be here, and we thought you could send five to each village to protect the ningen, have them set up a barrier and tend to it until the danger passed" Kozui suggested and Kagome nodded, it was a good idea.

"Now for actually facing Akuto, we have no doubt that his intentions are to come here, so instead of letting him trample upon Eastern Lands, we meet him" Ramei started again bringing a smile to Kagome's lips, she'd just been about to suggest that herself but it seems she didn't need to.

"Have a set amount of warriors with you plus seventy of the guard, while the rest patrol the lands around each village, in all directions as well, three to a squad" Kozui continued pausing for just a moment and then Ramei took over again.

"And we highly doubt that bastard will show himself at first, he'll wait to the last minute, the children will stay with Totosai a heavy protection will be placed over the mountain he's taken up home in" Ramei breathed.

Kagome sighed in relief, that way she'd be able to concentrate "Now there will probably be some casualties, but with as many healers as we have, then the damage will be minimal" Kozui frowned not relishing in the thought of losing some of their precious comrades, but it was inevitable after all.

"Yes, we'll have a tent set up far from the main battle behind an invisible barrier that those fighting can go to, to get healed by Hojo and his staff" Ramei offered and Kagome's eyes lit up, it was a perfect idea, that way less would actually die.

Kozui and Ramei shared a look "Also we want you to stay out of the fight until Akuto shows himself, then we'll get out of the way and let you two fight, is there anything else you'd like to add to our plan" Kozui asked hoping they'd done a good enough job.

Immediately they could tell that their Lady did indeed have something to add "I've been informed by a valuable source that he's amassing power through the means of dark miko, they won't be easy to take down" Kagome warned.

Horror filled them, "We understand Lady Kagome, we'll see if we can't come up with another plan to add to the one that we told you so that we may put protection in place against the dark miko" Ramei bowed and then he and Kozui left.

Glad that was over and that she'd warned her two military advisors about the danger of the dark miko, Kagome headed to the dining hall where everyone was already eating lunch and sat down herself, once she was done, she headed to her rooms and stared out over her garden.


	28. Chapter 27 Allies Arrive

Over the course of the next week, the priestesses Kozui and Ramei had mentioned arrived, also in their company was Touga, he'd sought them out and got them there sooner rather than later and Kagome was more than happy to forgive him.

Then came rearranging guard patrols and how many to a squadron and of course meeting after meeting with the council alerting the ningen villages of the potential danger, Eri calming the ningen down with her intellect and assuring them that they would all be protected.

And not to forget sending five priestesses to each village and having them erect barriers, the children were sent away to stay with Totosai, Shippou and Souta with his barrier leading them to the mountain on their foxfire clouds.

Until three months had passed as they prepared, there was just one problem left to that needed to be dealt with, so with Hiten, Ishi and Eri, Kagome went to meet with Yaro again to ask for him to lend her some of his strongest fighters, those that were immune to dark miko powers.

Sesshomaru was tagging along so the three of them could come up with a solid plan together, he also intended to bring some of the youkai guards from his own estate in the West after this so that he was putting an active effort into helping Kagome as treaty dictated, he wasn't going to let anyone touch what he'd chosen to protect.

"Ah Lady Kagome pleasure to see you again and young Lord Sesshomaru of the West" Yaro the weasel youkai appeared just like he had the last time from the tree line his blue eyes narrowed and a knowing smile on his lips.

Kagome lowered her cloud to the ground and Eri climbed off standing behind her as Sesshomaru stepped up to her side "You know what I'm here for Lord Yaro, let's cut the chitchat this time and skip right to business, time is running out" she crossed her arms remaining level headed.

Yaro nodded and Sesshomaru's eyes flew between Kagome and the weasel youkai "Yes I suppose it's time I put in the effort between our lands, if we are going to follow through with being allies" he gave Kagome a smile gesturing for her and Sesshomaru to walk with him.

Eri walked in the middle while Ishi and Hiten took up the rear as they trekked across the Northern Lands to Yaro's Estate, it was a dark red "How do you like my Akairo" Yaro questioned gesturing to the massive building.

"It's quite lovely" Kagome nodded secretly adding that her's was even more beautiful "I want to propose a treaty between us after Akuto is taken down" she turned to the weasel youkai shocking him for just a moment but then Yaro tilted his head in acceptance.

"But of course Lady Kagome, no one has any complaints in you're lands after all, so a treaty is definitely in order, now as far as lending you some of my people, I do in fact have some dark miko resistant youkai, just a handful mind you" Yaro rubbed his chin.

Sesshomaru listened to the negotiations with a calm air about him, skirmishes had started breaking out on the border of the Eastern Lands and many of Kagome's guard had been injured by the dark miko and those that have chosen to fight with Akuto against her.

Kagome ran a hand through her unbound bangs, she'd had most of her hair cut so that it wasn't in the way during the fight, Shippou hadn't been to happy, all she could tell him was that it would grow back eventually and when it did she'd never cut it again just to appease him.

"How many are we talking about here Lord Yaro, the fight with Akuto is quickly approaching and I want to be ready, that bastard won't step a foot across the Eastern Border" the kitsune was obviously impatient and Yaro shared a smile with Sesshomaru.

Just so she didn't get anymore antsy, Yaro took a list one of his most trusted servants handed him "Fifteen, and they've already been given the talk, they know what they are risking by going into battle with you" he said so that Kagome didn't have to ask, they all knew how soft and kind hearted the Lady of the Eastern Lands was after all.

Clear in the Southern Lands, Akuto was gearing up as well, soon his plan would come to fruition "Listen" he called out over his servants and his gathered allies plus the twenty or so dark miko his minions had found for him and swayed to his side.

The main hall became silent and a smirk spread across his scaly lips, excellent everyone listened to him well "In one months time we'll attack the Eastern Region and take down those ningen loving youkai, and of course Kagome Higurashi" Akuto jeered.

This of course like it always did prompted cheers from his minions and servants "How are we going to take her down" a brave maid stepped forward keeping her gaze on the floor, Akuto shifted his yellow eyes onto the female youkai.

A chuckle fell from his scaly lips and he stood walking down the steps until he was before the servant, then Akuto lifted her head up forcefully, she tensed "Would you like to find out" he asked in a deceptively kind voice belying the rage boiling beneath the surface.

"No sir, Lord Akuto" she quickly shook her head stepping back in line, pleased Akuto sat back down in his throne, once he was seated he stared out over the main hall glaring the servants down until they cowered once more in submission.

Then he spoke "Do not question me servants of the Kiiro Estate, for I will punish you in the exact way I plan to punish that fox bitch before I utterly destroy her" Akuto growled in warning then leaned back to relax, just one more month and then the East would be his as well.

In the meanwhile negotiations with Yaro had gone well and Kagome was on her way back to the Aoiro Estate missing Sesshomaru since he'd told her he was going back to the West to gather some of his own warriors to help in the coming fight.

When she touched down "Lady Kagome" Deru was before her bowing low "Master Myoga has returned with some youkai and two ningen he thinks you should meet" he popped back up as Ni unlocked the gates for them, Kagome frowned.

Instead of asking "Thank you for informing me of this Deru, I'll send someone to relieve you and Ni from you're watch in a bit so that you may rest" Kagome nodded patted the twin kitsune brothers on the shoulder gave them both a quick smile and led the way into her Estate.

As she entered the main hall Kagome could immediately tell that something had happened, and as she made her way to her seat a familiar aura reached out to meet hers, she quickened her pace and there they were "Kikyo" Kagome called.

The long raven haired woman turned around and brown eyes met chocolate brown and Kagome knew it was the truth, by her side was Kohaku, Kanna and Kagura "I found them wandering in the South" Myoga leaped to Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, we've been revived for several months now possibly a year, we aren't to sure, but we were without memories, we only recently started regaining them" Kikyo stepped forward closer to her reincarnation, "You're the Lady of the East" her brow creased.

Kagome nodded "Precisely, Mitsumeru-chan go get Sango and Miroku, Natsumeru go get Kaede" she turned and gave a couple of orders "As for you two, Kagura, Kanna" she walked towards them eyes narrowed on the wind witch and void child that were Naraku's reincarnations.

Kanna padded forward and reached up as Kagome leaned down "You are no longer ningen" she patted Kagome's cheeks gently, "You are a good alpha to those you take into you're pack, would you mind terribly if this Kanna joins" she tilted her head to the side talking in a different way.

Eyes wide chocolate brown sought out familiar red eyes "Is that what you want as well Kagura or do you desire freedom like before" Kagome spoke in low tones raising a barrier when the volume of the people in the main hall got to be to much.

Kagura bit her lip and looked at what would technically be called her little sister, they hadn't intended on staying long but she knew she wouldn't be able to begrudge Kanna anything "It's what I want" she gulped hoping that they would give her a chance to prove herself.

Kagome's lips curved upwards and gently pressed her youkai against Kagura and Kanna they submitted easily just as the three people she'd sent for arrived and busted through the main hall doors their own eyes wide in panic.

Glad that there were more females in her pack now, Kagome walked forward as Kaede, Miroku and Sango appeared at her side, the latter barely walking as it was and she felt horribly guilty "Sorry Sango-chan" she apologized.

"Oh that's okay Lady Kagome, what did you call us here for" Sango huffed and puffed and then sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared for her use, she watched her friend peer over her shoulder nervously then beckon someone forward.

He walked towards them slowly as if he had no idea what to do with his new life "Sango" Kohaku murmured when he spotted her, Sango's eyes rounded in awe, but before she could leap out of the chair he came to stand before her "Sister" Kohaku asked again in confusion.

"Yes Kohaku it's me" she wrapped her arms around her little brother sending multiple prayers of thanks to the fates for returning her precious brother to her, "We have so many things to speak about" Sango struggled to her feet and she, Miroku and Kohaku went back to their little home.

Before Kagome could even announce that Kikyo was alive and well, Kaede flew through the crowd "Kikyo" she called with a laugh hugging her elder sister for all she was worth, it wasn't quite the emotional reunion that everyone was expecting.

The woman in question blinked her eyes rapidly as she caught sight of who was hugging her "Kaede" Kikyo spluttered in confusion "Why the hell are you a youkai" she frowned her eyes flying around the hall until she spotted Kagome and finally made the connection, "It was YOU" Kikyo spat.

She didn't even deny the accusation "I'm gonna kill you" Kikyo struggled in her little sister's hold trying to get at her weapons, Kagome was surrounded on all sides until she had enough and she let everyone know it.

"Enough" Kagome growled glaring around "Stand down everyone" she ordered padding forward and sat down on her chair "Now Kikyo you must understand that I didn't take Kaede's choices away, she turned into a kitsune of her own volition" she clasped her hands in front of her as she spoke.

Those at her sides could feel her anger and wisely kept silent "But why Kaede, now you're just a ningen killing youkai" Kikyo cried softly into the younger version of her sisters shoulder, it was truly heartbreaking and her sister would never be the same.

Kaede rolled her eyes "Always a flare for the dramatics eh Sister Kikyo, I ain't killed no ningen since my turning and this Kaede protects ningen's just as she use to, in fact I still have me miko powers thanks to the fates" she huffed.

Not sure what to think of this "Why do you bare the same marks as she does then" spewed from Kikyo's mouth as she pointed at the heart on Kagome's forehead then Kaede's own, the two females shared a smile that was full of fondness.

"That be because this one married Kagome's grandfather thus I bare the House of Hearts Crests upon my body" Kaede traced her wrist marking hazel eyes filled with an inner light that Kikyo had never witnessed and finally the older/younger of the two as the case was now calmed down.

She had one last thing to say though "If that is the case that makes me a part of the family as well, and yet I do not bare those crests" Kikyo tilted her head to the side in confusion, a moment later she was to get another shock as he came forward hand in hand with another inuyoukai hanyou and a pup.

Inuyasha smiled at his old lover and clenched Hinoko's hand tightly as she held their pup, Fuketsu, "Well Kikyo you'd have to do the claiming ritual to be accepted into the family" he explained remaining level headed for once, in fact he didn't even feel the pull towards her anymore.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo murmured hesitantly reaching towards him with unsure brown eyes, just before she was to touch him, Kaede's hand latched around her wrist and pulled her back "What are you doing Kaede" Kikyo pressed her lips together angrily.

The kitsune that was her sister shook her head "Sister Kikyo it's not a wise idea to touch what's no longer yours, Inuyasha is a mated youkai now and has a child with Hinoko-san" Kaede warned and Kikyo flung her head up eyes flying across his face searching for a sign that would tell her it was a lie.

It wasn't because his golden eyes reflected the pain and heartache he felt for her and Kikyo collapsed "I'm sorry Kikyo, but I truly love Hinoko-chan" Inuyasha admitted for the first time in others presence that he held massive affections for his mate.

"But Inuyasha we were meant to be" Kikyo tried to sway him back to her side but Inuyasha turned his back on her for the first time since they'd met each other, tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt utterly humiliated "This is you're fault" she grew angry again and glared at Kagome.

Kagome sighed "It is fates design, if you and he were meant to be you would have seen through Naraku's tricks" she scolded gliding down the steps to stand before the woman sitting on the floor throwing a tantrum like she was a child once again.

Kikyo flinched, Kagome heard Higashigawa's familiar voice whisper behind her "Don't you think she's being a little to harsh" he asked Satomi where they were standing in the crowd, she ignored this for a moment and knelt down next to Kikyo.

"Now are you done throwing a fit Kikyo, who knows perhaps there is someone here that you will someday come to hold tender affections for just as you did Inuyasha" Kagome held out her hand hoping the miko would accept help from her.

Tired beyond belief, Kikyo took that hand and Kagome helped her to her feet "Kimasu would you take Kikyo to a room in the South Eastern Wing" the kitsune ordered, the panther youkai took Kikyo by the shoulders and led her down the halls whispering all the way.

"Now for you two, I'm sure you're quite tired" Kagome pinned chocolate brown eyes on Kagura and Kanna again "Tochaku and Noko will show you to the pack wing of the Estate, North Eastern" she swung around seeking out the two maids and they stepped forward.

"Please follow us this way" Noko motioned to the door and the two female youkai left trailing after the two panther youkai females, Kagome relaxed her shoulders just a tiny bit and Touga clasped her hand in his.

He flashed her a dazzling smile "Care to take a walk Kagome" Touga whispered in low dulcet tones soothing Kagome's frazzled nerves, she didn't hesitate and they exited through the side doors that led to her favorite garden in the entire estate.

Satomi frowned "Poor dear is just being stretched to thin" she sighed and Higashigawa wrapped his arms around her from behind settling his chin atop her head as a rumbling emitted from his chest in a soothing way, releasing the pent up tension she felt for her daughter.

"If I know Kagome" Higashigawa smiled, it was weird being able to say her name without the constant use of title "Then she won't stop until she manages to eradicate every single threat out there, which is Akuto right now" he paused.

"And then she'll go on this great big adventure out in the world and just enjoy her time here" he finished with a chuckle bringing a small smile to his mates lips, he loved her, he truly did, and now was definitely not the time to get her pregnant with little kits.

No they'd decided to wait until after the war with Akuto, the slimy snake youkai bastard was getting in a way of a lot of their happiness, they couldn't even celebrate what Satomi had told him should have been their honey moon phase when they'd mated, which is a break from everything.

"You're right about that Kagome dear sure is dedicated to these lands protecting them with a fierce veracity that surprises me sometimes, not to mention the possessiveness" Satomi giggled drawing attention to their little chat.

Inuyasha after sending Hinoko and Fuketsu back to their room "Yeah no kidding, and I thought Sesshomaru was possessive over things he saw his, but Kagome takes it to a whole new level" he shook his head in amusement.

Bankotsu smirked "Oh when we first met Lady Kagome after our revival, she scared my buzz right out of me, see me and Ja had taken to drinking every day upon returning" he started Jakotsu already laughing as he remembered all those months ago.

The inu he was talking to turned "Really what did she do, I can't imagine she was very subtle about it" Inuyasha inquired, when Bankotsu's cheeks turned red he became even more interested in what his best friend had done to the ex mercenaries.

Jakotsu cleared his throat "She used that little transparency trick and got close to our table, then unveiled herself, I don't think I'd ever seen Ban sober up that quickly before and then he fell flat on his face, spit his drink right across the room he did" he gave a sappy sigh to Bankotsu's embarrassment.

"Shut it Ja" Bankotsu grumbled but it was all in good fun, Inuyasha laughed like they knew he would, it really had been hilarious "We had to ride on the back of Kegawa with her" he suddenly remembered and Jakotsu choked on his air.

"Yeah I remember that to, you didn't even want to put you're arms around her waist" Jakotsu guffawed slapping his knee loudly "And then when Rin-chan saw us, I thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to eat us alive" he laughed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You know you guys aren't half bad" he patted both Bankotsu and Jakotsu on the back then separated from the group to go find Hinoko, it was to bad Eri and Sesshomaru's mating ceremony had to be pushed back otherwise he'd have a sister in law.

Outside Kagome was still walking the gardens hand in hand with Touga, "I can feel it Touga, maybe just a few more weeks at the most and then Akuto will try to make his move, we have to be in position before then" she sighed staring up at the darkening sky.

Touga bit the inside of his cheek harshly and tasted blood, he didn't want to get in to a fight "I wish you were staying in the estate" he sighed and Kagome sent him a sharp look "But I know how much you want this to be over" Touga rushed out so that she didn't get angry with him.

She relaxed then knowing he was just concerned and had just said that because he was worried "Thanks Touga" Kagome sent him a small smile as she stared at the dai she'd ever so slowly fallen in love with over the months she'd revived him.

And he knew it to "Don't mention it Kagome, as much as I want you safe, you are crucial to the plan and possible the only one that will be able to take down Akuto" Touga patted her hand fondly as they continued their walk around the garden after having stopped to talk.

Kagome's lips curved upwards, she was glad to know she was so important to a plan, before she had use to feel as if no one relied on her, now an entire region did and she was determined to protect them even if she, no it was better not to think about the what if's or possible outcomes.

All that would do was give her a headache no she'd rather enjoy the last few weeks of peace, though all felt the presence to the south and it's creeping shadow across the lands to the East, Kagome wouldn't allow that bastard to even take one step upon her cherished home.

Then Kagome felt her mischievousness rising "So Touga when do you want to get mated" she asked with a straight a face as she could manage, in a move so unlike himself Touga stumbled before swinging around to look at her as if she'd just said the world was ending.

His cheeks turned red and suddenly it was if he couldn't even look her properly in the eyes anymore, Kagome tamped down on the urge to laugh "Well I was hoping that after this fight you and I could take some time off and go travel for a month or so" he coughed sheepishly.

Touga truly wanted to court her and her amusement faded as a more serious mood blanketed them "You want to get to know me" Kagome asked in a hopeful tone chocolate brown eyes wide and unsure as they stared at the older dai.

He finally looked her in the eyes and his golden-amber's turned into pools of molten liquid, it was the same looked he'd given her when he'd had her pinned to the wall outside the estate all those months ago "I do Kagome" Touga murmured in a heated voice.

Kagome exhaled shakily the overwhelming emotions she could see in Touga's eyes and over all his entire body language it screamed to her that she was it for him, there would be no others "I want to get to know the real you as well" she got a bit closer as if she was drowning in his scent.

The moment was broken as Koware came running towards her, two of her children waddling after her, making for an adorable sight "Milady Akuto's sent you a letter" she called holding out the scroll as she came to a stop before her Lady.

Touga sent Kagome a look as her skin paled "What is it Kagome" he asked gently taking the scroll from her hands and looking at it, his reaction was much the same just as Inuyasha came barging through the doors his expression murderous.

"Where the hell is Hinoko" he demanded with a thunderous growl and Touga thrust the scroll he held in Inuyasha's hands, his golden eyes flicked across the words and his jaw dropped in horror "All this time" he whimpered.

Suddenly Kagome whipped around and took off towards the estate "He won't get away with this" she growled sending shivers down Touga's spine, it wasn't the pleasant kind either, it was the holy shit she's pissed kind of growl.

Inuyasha shuddered it was never a wise idea to piss Kagome off on a good day when she was a ningen, now that she was a youkai, that anger had tripled in her turning "I bet she's going to change the entire plan" he warned and Touga took off after his chosen mate.

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME" Touga shouted trying to keep up with the vixen but she wouldn't even turn to acknowledge him, it was frustrating to say the least and he understood that she was angry but if the plan changed now then everything they've worked for would be lost.

Finally she stopped and Touga nearly flew past her "What Touga" Kagome snapped not in the mood for one of his talks, something had to be done to rescue Hinoko, it was her fault for not sending the female away with her son to hide on Totosai's mountain with the other children.

Her hackles raised, how long had that bastard been watching, did he know all of their plans, all they'd worked for was failing her in that moment "You can't change the plan now Kagome" Touga breathed taking her by the shoulders.

Kagome didn't even struggle instead she broke down as Inuyasha skidded to a halt "It's my fault, all mine alone, if only I'd sent her with the children, then Akuto wouldn't have gotten a hold of her" she cried softly.

Inuyasha grimaced "It's not your fault alone Kagome, it's mine as well for letting her out of my sight" he went to pat her on the back but Touga growled "Oh quit growling old man, Kagome's my friend and if I want to comfort her then I will" he snarled and in a show of stubbornness patted her on the back anyway.

Touga felt his face twitch in agitation, but he took a deep breath to remain level headed "We will get Hinoko back, but if we go charging into the Southern Region, then whatever Akuto has planned with succeed without fail" he rubbed her back in a soothing way as her cries slowed to a stop.

A moment later Sesshomaru glided down the hall "I just checked the situation in the South, it seemed Akuto is preparing for the attack, I'd say we have a few days..." he started talking only to pause mid sentence seeing the kitsune females tear streaked cheeks "What happened" he growled softly.

"Akuto somehow found a way to kidnap Hinoko, which means there was a spy here in the estate who did the dirty work for him" Inuyasha rubbed his face, he would fight to get his mate back no matter what, then something, a memory came to him.

And he spun to face Kagome again "Hey I just remembered something, the first time I saw you again in the village by the well" he snapped his fingers "How you made Hinoko part of you're pack by getting her to submit" Inuyasha practically shouted.

Kagome creased her forehead she did remember that moment, her eyes widened as she realized what Inuyasha was about to ask "Can you feel her since you have a pack bond with her" the younger inuyoukai though he was hanyou asked.

She closed her eyes spreading out her senses feeling for those that were pack, she felt Hakari in his caves with Ishi, Hiten was practicing his lightning attacks, Kouga, she froze at that before reaching out again he was with Ayame and their two pups, both boys that she had yet to meet.

Of course Kagome also felt Kagura and Kanna in a room together resting, and finally she felt out Hinoko all the way to the South in Akuto's disgusting clutches, her youkai was flared in distress, fear and pain, her eyes opened "I can" she breathed trying not to go rescue Hinoko.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, but he didn't dare ask knowing how fragile his friends state of mind currently was, "What were you saying before Sesshomaru" Kagome turned her attention on the younger dai and wiggled out of Touga's arms, now wasn't the time to seek comfort.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat "This Sesshomaru took the liberty of checking on the situation to the South by flying over the lands, what this one saw was Akuto preparing his troops and those he's gathered, we have little more than three days to get into position" he announced.

"Then we'll get into position" Kagome pivoted on her heel "Where's Fuketsu" she paused one last time Inuyasha pointed to the floor "Go to Hakari, tell him to take the pup to Totosai and the others, he'll just be a distraction" Kagome ordered and the hanyou bounded off to do as he was told.

Kagome stalked down the hall glad she'd had the foresight to order her entire guard back to the estate just a few days prior to this incident barking out commands to some of her servants especially Mitsumeru and Natsumeru, to have everyone gathered in the main hall in an hour.

She sat on her chair staring out over the entire room, taking in the light blue color, the flooring the doors, she grit her teeth as she was overcome with anger, this fight had to go exactly according to plan, she'd done everything she could to prepare her people, now all that was left was to win.

The minutes ticked by as servants, maids, the entire guard, and those she'd be taking with her into the fight trickled into the room "Kagome what's going on" Higashigawa approached and the kitsune female that was his daughter in law took a deep breath.

"I've just been informed that Akuto is preparing to march on the East in just three days time, if this is true we must get into position before it's to late" Kagome called out over the entire hall, prompting cheers from the guards, they were ready to defend their home and would die fighting for it.

Kagome looked over all of those she'd come to get to know in the several months since she'd become the Eastern Lady, she had to be strong "You are all prepared for this correct" she asked and everyone nodded "Good" Kagome nodded straightening her spine.

"Miroku, Kikyo, Hojo and his staff of medical youkai will be the farthest from the battle field, don't argue Miroku, if something happened to you Sango would strangle me" Kagome felt more than saw the frown being directed at her by the monk.

"You're job is to heal those that are sent you're way, the tent was set up and a barrier was placed over it keeping it invisible until someone approaches" Kagome explained and Hojo went off to gather his staff and everything he'd need to take with him in case more serious cases started showing up.

Kikyo was confused why was she being included into this fight "Why am I going with them" she asked brown eyes staring up at what would be considered her niece now, Kagome ran a hand through her shortened shoulder blade length blue/black hair.

"You can keep the barrier going, plus you're knowledge of herbs and medicine will be appreciate for sure" Kagome sighed and Kikyo nodded accepting the task she'd been handed and glad she was being kept away from the fighting part.

Then Kagome turned her eyes on the guard "In the air above the battle will be myself, Naraku, and Kagura, on the ground Ban and Ja will be at the front with the guard behind them in certain positions along the Eastern Border, no doubt some will try to sneak past" she warned.

"That's why the newer members of the guard, Kohaku, Higashigawa, Ni, Deru, Hiten, Kanna, Ishi and Hakari will stay here in the Estate in case that happens" she called getting a round of nods, they weren't going to argue especially since everything was riding on this moment.

Kanna padded forward holding her mirror "What task do you have in mind for me Lady Kagome-chan" she asked, looking more excited than she'd ever been in her entire creation, she wanted to do well so that her Alpha would praise her later on.

Kagome sent the void child youkai a soft smile, though it had only been a few hours, she'd gotten attached to the girl and knew she'd do anything to keep the little one safe "You're task Kanna-chan is to keep Hakari apprised of the situation on the battlefield" Kagome gestured at the mirror.

"And to let him know if there are any that break through and come here so that everyone will be ready" she explained and Kanna nodded, Kagura eyed her with wide eyes "Yeah, when you spend a lot of time talking to Naraku you kind of become a great strategist" Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"Though I can't take all the credit, Ramei and Kozui are great military advisors, speaking of you're jobs are to take down the dark miko with those Lord Yaro sent us and those that Sesshomaru brought with him" Kagome ordered.

Kozui and Ramei bent at the waist "We understand Lady Kagome, we are prepared to die to protect the Eastern Lands and you as well Lady Kagome" Ramei rose to his full height then left the main hall to gather his weapons and armor.

"Thank you for coming here Lady Kagome, we are truly grateful to have such a magnanimous Lady leading us" Kozui admitted then followed after her partner, to prepare as well, Kagome squeezed her hands together and Sesshomaru pressed his hand on her shoulder.

This gave her the courage to continue "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Lord Touga will be towards the back using any attacks they see fit to use, I want them obliterated, and the minute Akuto shows himself" Kagome stopped and took a deep breath.

"Everyone is to get out of the way and make a break for the Estate, that snake is mine" she let out a dark growl as her inner youkai took command of her actions for a moment "He will rue the day he decided to mess with the East and those I've chosen to protect" Kagome called.

Touga eyed his chosen mate warily and Sesshomaru sent him a smug smile, he was tempted to whack the boy but now wasn't time for petty fights, instead he grit his teeth and stared out over the hall as everyone started preparing to leave.

Once the hall was cleared Kagome closed her eyes for a few moments to steel her nerves, then she was stood on her feet and walking the three steps down from the raised pedestal, Hakari took her place "Take care of everyone Hakari" she commanded.

"I promise Lady Kagome, no harm will come to anyone, just focus on getting Hinoko-san back and getting rid of that bastard Akuto" Hakari sat down in the chair as he watched his Alpha leave the main hall with Touga and Sesshomaru at her heels.

Kagome headed down the halls to her room, Mitsumeru and Natsumeru were there waiting for her, a short kimono was spread out on the futon and she pulled her armor from her void pocket, her two hand maids helped her into the shorter kimono and fitted her armor to her body.

Her headband was put in place, Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho was in her sheathe against her hip, her belt of daggers was around her waist, and her mokomoko was thrown over her shoulder resting against her calf muscle "You're ready Lady Kagome" Natsumeru murmured.

The kitsune flashed them a radiant smile before her features settled into a more serious expression "Take care of yourselves and the others" Kagome ordered and the twin tiger youkai nodded and curtsied, then she left her rooms.

Outside the estate everyone was gathered "Let's move out" Kagome commanded forming her foxfire cloud beneath her feet taking to the skies, Naraku on his miasma and Kagura on her feather were right behind her and she used her fox magic to make the three of them invisible.

"So what's the plan Lady Kagome" Naraku inquired hoping that he wasn't going to be stuck in the air the entire time, he wanted to prove his worth just as much as everyone else, then he got a good look at the kitsune female and his eyes rounded in surprise.

Kagome smirked "Sesshomaru gave the armor and mokomoko to me, I don't wear it often, because it weighs me down, as for the plan, you will put up a wall of miasma no doubt the enemy will run into it" she grinned viciously, those fools didn't know who they were messing with.

Naraku chuckled, the girl was nothing like what he remembered, weak, always being protected by Inuyasha and others and only being able to wield her bow and arrows, now she had so much more plus an entire region of people on her side.

"Sounds like a plan" he nodded narrowing his eyes on the ground as they got in position, it would probably be a day before the others started arriving depending on how quickly they traveled, no doubt they'd push themselves to get there quicker.

For the first time Kagome sat down on her cloud "What do you intend for me to do Kagome" Kagura prodded hoping there was something she could do to help out as well, her question drew the kitsune's chocolate brown eyes onto her.

"You can still use you're attacks can't you" Kagome asked prompting Kagura to nod "Then use those only on the enemy that are placed at the rear, also use Dance of the Dead on the dead" she spoke settling in on her cloud wondering if she could sleep in the air, though she doubted it.

Naraku shared a look with his former reincarnation "Well I must say it's a surprise to see you alive" he grimaced, Kagura blinked and lowered her gaze "You don't have to do that anymore" Naraku shrugged, he was just like the others a member in Kagome's pack and didn't have any power.

Kagura frowned "Do you think everyone will escape this fight" she turned her attention on Kagome, and the kitsune female immediately tensed and she opened her eyes, and then Kagura had her answer, Kagome was unsure.

"I can only hope but every great leader knows that casualties will always be expected in a battle, it's only a matter of who, it's the not knowing part that tears my heart in pieces" Kagome closed her eyes again trying to shove all of her concerns to the back burner for the time being.

When night hit and no one had appeared yet, the three of them braved finding a resting place on the ground to rest and regain the youkai they'd used up while hiding in the air, Kagome erected a barrier that would keep them from sight and a fire was created.

From her void pocket she pulled a cooler that had some fish and herbs and dinner was made with Kagura's help "You know you remind me a lot of Sesshomaru" the wind youkai murmured through her bite of fish, she'd been thinking about it all day after all.

"He is the one who taught me most of what I know and of course about pack" Kagome tossed her stick onto the fire and watched it burn, the glow reflected her eyes giving them a light that Touga would possibly enjoy seeing sometime, but that was for another time.

Naraku's brow climbed into his bangs "Sesshomaru taught you why, and you never really did explain how you ended up like that, we have the night and possibly tomorrow Lady Kagome" he prodded hoping she would tell them and trust them now that they were pack.

Kagura nodding made the decision a little easier "So it started like this, six months after Inuyasha was stung by a hell wasp" she sent an exasperated look at Naraku to indicate who she meant and he avoided her gaze feeling guilty more than ever.

"Inuyasha started pulling away from me and one night as I was bathing in the hot springs, I guess I talked aloud and Sesshomaru's voice told me to go find out what would sway Inuyasha from me" Kagome looked sad for a moment.

They knew immediately she'd gone seeking the hanyou out "I did of course and found him with mating with Hinoko-san, then I decided to strike out on my own, that was not fates design for me" Kagome chuckled lightly lifting her head to the starry sky.

"No, Sesshomaru approached me with an offer, he said he'd protect me while I performed various perilous seemingly impossible tasks to revive his father, Lord Inutaisho, Touga" she admitted drawing a gasp from Kagura and a look of interest from Naraku.

And she'd obviously completed her task "So what all did you have to go through to amass the power and how that ties in with turning into a kitsune" Kagura motioned for Kagome to continue the tale hoping to get more information.

Kagome's lips curved upwards "I had to break a barrier with my own, fight Hakari, make him submit, create a sword" she pointed at chiryo-ho "Learn to wield it and use it's abilities, get a vassal, Koware-chan" Kagome grinned.

"Of course I also became an Alpha Female in the process, perhaps that's what part of the fates design also was, then I had to get these crests" she caressed the heart on her forehead with a clawed finger ever so gently in a fond way.

"It ties in with turning into a fox, see I always saw Shippou as my son, so I adopted him with a youkai claiming ritual after I got these crests, of course fate had a helping hand and I was just turned into a youkai kitsune" she explained.

"Afterwards I came to the East and defeated Yaramaru and became the new Lady of the East, and finally after my coronation I went to the netherworld and got Touga's soul and revived him" Kagome finished leaning back on her hands staring into the fire once again.

For as short of an explanation as it was, Naraku and Kagura got the hint "How long did it take you to complete you're task" Naraku prodded gently, he had this feeling that it had taken her a long time to carry out fates design.

Another smirk "An entire year that's how long it took me to complete the task assigned to me by the fates and once Akuto is gone, I'm going to take a nice relaxing vacation with Touga" Kagome giggled, it would be nice to have him to herself for awhile so that she could come to know him.

"Lord Inutaisho huh, what's so special about him, I mean he's just another dog after all" Kagura sulked, she'd approached Sesshomaru before they'd left and he had turned her down stating that he had already found someone he wanted to mate.

Kagome broke down in a bunch of giggles "For one he's my soul mate, according him I was created to be his mate, though we are rather hot-headed sometimes, he's my match in every way and I want to get to know him so that we can marry/mate someday" she paused for a moment.

Then in the most mischievous voice either of them had ever heard Kagome use "Only after I lead him on a good and long chase, I won't just let anyone get a piece of me" she gestured to herself "Lord Touga has to prove himself" she chuckled her eyes filled with mischievous intent.

Naraku shook his head and Kagura guffawed "You know I use to have it bad for Lord Sesshomaru" she admitted sheepishly and Kagome leaned forward eager to hear more, of course she knew he would never give up Eri, but there was always someone out there for everyone, just had to wait.

"Yeah before we left I talked to him and he turned me down claiming he already had his mate chosen and that they were just waiting until Akuto was taken down" Kagura slumped her shoulders "Some girl named Eri or something" she sighed.

Kagome patted Kagura on the shoulder "There's someone out there for you Kagura, just be patient for a bit longer, just look at Lord Touga, he's been waiting for hundreds of years to be revived and he had to wait even longer than that, just for me" she said.

Kagura smiled "Thanks you aren't a half bad alpha, you won't get any complaints from me" she held up her hands then leaned back in the soft grass, Naraku settled against a tree just a ways from the fire and Kagome closed her eyes holding tightly to chiryo-ho.

The sword was thrumming gently and glowing a luminescent pink color speaking to Kagome in the only way she could assuring her user that everything would end with her winning, this was not how her time ended and she would be the victor.

It was a slow two days after that as the guard and all she'd chosen to have be there for the fight trudged towards them and got into position, Kagome could feel Akuto and his minions and the dark miko marching towards them as well, but they'd hold steadfast to their positions.

Half way towards them Kagome felt Akuto's youkai disappear into thin air and she narrowed her eyes "It's time, when you see Hinoko, get her to me as fast as you can Kagura" Kagome jumped to her feet explaining the hanyou female to the wind youkai then they were in the air vanishing from sight.

Three hours later after a tense waiting period as the massive youkai and reiki from the dark miko crested over the hill and bared down on them, Bankotsu lifted his halberd, that he'd named Banryuu, narrowed his cobalt blue eyes as the enemy stepped into sight.

Naraku made a wall of poisonous miasma and like Kagome had thought a few idiotic youkai hoping to take down the army opposing their entrance into the East leaped forward into the cloud, fifteen immediately died.

Bankotsu smirked took a deep breath glanced to the right of him "Ready Ja" he asked, Jakotsu nodded his own sword held in his hand ready to unleash hell upon the enemy, they faced forward together and Bankotsu swung his halberd down "CHARGE" he shouted leading the attack just as the first crack of thunder tore through the air and rain poured down on them, blades clashed and it was chaos.


	29. Chapter 28 War

"Kagura use Dance of the Dragon on the farthest most youkai" Kagome shouted over the sound of the thunder, her chocolate brown eyes pinned to the battlefield below, the moment the first enemy had fallen, it had been harder to keep up with all that was happening.

The Wind Youkai at her side waved her fan "DANCE OF THE DRAGON" Kagura called out her attack red eyes flying across the field searching picking out several familiar people before they vanished in the sea of bodies.

Akuto had amassed quite the army just to take down one person, granted she wasn't a normal person, no longer human, but twice as deadly as when he'd faced her, Naraku grit his teeth 'Guess it's better to join her than try to fight against her' he chuckled inwardly.

Unlike Kagura, he was throwing out his poisonous miasma towards the rear of the army taking down five to six youkai at a time, it was a slow process and extremely hard to see because he certainly didn't want to piss Kagome off if he accidentally killed someone from their side.

That slimy snake hadn't made an appearance yet and all knew Kagome was getting frustrated, a thunderous growl tore through the air, Touga and Sesshomaru had take on their true forms and slashing their paws through several groups.

From Sesshomaru's mouth he was dripping poison and the screams that came from those that meant the grisly fate of being eaten alive by the poison were sickening, but most ignored it, after months of being trained under Bankotsu and Jakotsu it was easy to focus on the fight.

Inuyasha was down there weaving in and out of attacks swinging Tetsusaiga randomly and calling out his favorite attack "Windscar" he was fighting to get his mate back, but Hinoko hadn't made an appearance either and it was quite worrying.

Jakotsu was slinging his snake like sword through several enemy on the front line thoroughly enjoying himself for the first time in a long while, but also being extremely careful, he'd made a promise to Zengo that he wouldn't die in this fight.

His best friend had made a similar promise to Noko, only he knew it but the panther was pregnant, no doubt Bankotsu's will to survive would get him through the war against the Southern Region, or rather Akuto.

A glint of silver and Bankotsu dashed forward slamming his Banryuu against a sword "Ha don't think so" he huffed cobalt blue eyes narrowed on his current enemy and a grin spread from ear to ear on his face if he made it out of this fight, he was going to be the best Father to his child.

"You're just a filthy human" the youkai that he'd crossed swords with spat glaring forcefully they clashed blades again generating angry sparks, "You have no business in a youkai war" he smirked trying to over power Bankotsu.

His lips twitched upwards in amusement "Who do you think it was that trained all these youkai, this filthy human that's who" Bankotsu shoved with all his strength knocking his opponent off balance "And this filthy human just beat you" he stared down coldly hacking the demons head off.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, his cobalt blue eyes scanned the battlefield and didn't spot any familiar person, it was to dark and the rain made visibility difficult, then Bankotsu lifted his head to stare at the sky at the spot he knew Kagome was lying in wait.

Screams filled the air and Bankotsu snapped his head in that direction, lifting Banryuu with ease before running full speed, he made it just in time "Hey Guys" he laughed hacking his way to the one who was screaming.

"Oh Sir" the youkai breathed standing on shaky legs, "They tried to gut me" he winced with a grimace his arm wrapped tightly around his stomach, "Would have killed me to" he chuckled weakly while Bankotsu stood there looking him over.

Looking the youkai over, Bankotsu could tell he was in serious condition "Get to the Medical Tent, get patched up and rejoin the fight if you feel up to it, if not start making you're way back to the Estate to help protect it" he ordered suddenly.

"Thank you Bankotsu Sir, Thank you" the youkai bowed repeatedly and keeping his arm firmly around his stomach made a mad dash towards the right avoiding attacks easier than before now that he had his orders.

Though when he made it to the area the Medical Tent was supposed to be in, he stopped unsure of what to do, he looked left and right waiting for five minute, he was about to leave when the air to the left of him shimmered.

Kikyo met him "You're quite the mess" she glanced briefly in his direction before taking him by the shoulders and leading him fully into the tent just as another youkai who'd nearly had his arm cut off saluted to Hojo and left the barrier.

"Oh looks like someone tried to gut you" Miroku stepped forward wiping sweat from his brow a serious frown on his face as he gestured for the injured youkai to sit "If you'd wait for just a moment longer" he instructed washing his hands free of the blood from the last forty or so youkai.

Azayaka smiled kindly "Sorry for the wait, I'll be you're healer for the moment" her hand filled with healing powers from her own youkai and pressed it over the bleeding gut wound "How are you even standing" she pursed her lips in consternation.

The youkai being treated smiled sheepishly "Not sure, but if the Cap'n hadn't saved my ass I prolly wouldn't be alive" his words were slurring together due to the amount of blood he'd lost and it was probably a wise idea if he headed back to the estate.

Peering over Azayaka's shoulder was Hojo "I'd recommend heading to the estate once you're finished being treated, at least that way you won't have to fight as much" the brown haired teenager quipped.

"I will you don't have to worry about that Hojo-sama" the youkai bowed his head the only thing he could move at that moment, "This is quite the set up" he gestured at the tent and Kikyo smiled it was the only thing she whole heartedly approved of.

Miroku chuckled "Yes well if you survive to the end of the fight thank Lady Kagome, it was her idea and thanks to Hojo here and his brilliant staff of medical youkai and of course the lovely Azayaka, none of this would be possible" he patted Hojo on the back.

"Not all the credit can go to her though, Lady Kikyo is an amazing woman, knowledgeable in herbs and keeping a barrier raised to make us invisible" he flashed the raven haired woman a grateful smile before whirling around as another injured youkai stumbled into the tent.

Five minutes later "There you're all done, you'll feel sore for awhile but that's due to you're flesh stitching together suddenly" Azayaka pulled back hands coated in blood and the youkai she'd just finished healing hopped up.

Thankful for all the preparations that had been made he bowed his entire upper body "I am in you're debt" he nodded once more before exiting the tent and barrier, he paused gazing in the direction the fight was still going on in before turning on his heel.

Halfway to the estate due to him speeding up exponentially a scream rented the air and he pulled his blade free from it's sheath just as an obvious dark miko came flying at him, his eyes widened but he held up his sword.

A shrill scream erupted from between her lips as a sword pierced her chest from the back, over her shoulder "Hurry up and get out of the way, these dark miko are everywhere" Kozui covered in copious amounts of blood kicked the body free of her sword.

"Right away Kozui-san" he bowed sheathing his sword and sprinting faster than before only grateful for Bankotsu's rigorous training sessions now because he wasn't sure how long he would have lasted otherwise.

Kozui grit her teeth and spun on her heel slashing her way through a group of youkai that had broken from the main battle and were trying to run amok in the Eastern Region, Ramei had fallen and as his friend, it was up to her to continue to fight in his stead.

With her free hand, she used her earth abilities "Chikyu no Nami" she breathed sending a wave of earth at the approaching enemy knocking them clear of their feet and into the air and then with her water abilities "Mizu Kyutai" Kozui growled using the rain to form spheres of water.

So that her opponents would drown, then she was flashing forward sword raised high once again hacking through some more dark miko who thought they could step foot in the land she called home, the Eastern Lands, the Aoiro Estate.

"Run on home little girl" one dark miko cackled "Let Akuto have the bitch he wants to kill" she waved her hands dismissing Kozui as a worthy fighter, she was unprepared for the waves of water to crash over her.

Brown eyes filled with an angry light "No one will lay a hand on Lady Kagome" Kozui snarled clenching her fist filling her sword with her youkai like she'd seen the vixen herself doing before and unleashed it.

Eyes wide with fright at the power of the elemental youkai, just before the blast hit her and she disintegrated, now breathing heavily from the exertion of how much youkai she'd used in that last attack, Kozui nearly went down to her knee's.

Then someone was there holding her up "Are you alright" an unfamiliar youkai had his arm wrapped around her waist at her glare he realized "Ah I'm Kemono" he swiped a hand through his purple hair, dark blue eyes scanning around them warily.

"You're from there side aren't you" Kozui snapped not liking that she was basically letting an enemy touch her, no matter how kind that youkai seemed, and finding enough strength rips herself out of his arms.

Kemono held up his hands "I was, but I was forced, I just took the chance to switch sides" he shrugged, the bushes to the right rustled and he was pulling his twin blades from the sheathes strapped across his back, just as a youkai jumped out at them.

Kozui's eyes widened as he sliced the youkai's head clean off of his body and it rolled several yards away "Hmmph just because you switched sides doesn't mean I trust you, Ramei was my last partner" and with that she stalked off on her heel searching along the Eastern Border.

All the way in the Aoiro Estate as she'd been tasked Kanna was situated beside Hakari showing him the fight with her mirror "Lady Kagome hasn't shown herself yet" the void youkai child explained when the dragon questioned her.

"I see, let me know when she reveals herself, I want to watch that snake burn for what he's tried to do" Hakari ordered gently, and Kanna sat down on the pillow that had been placed there for her, setting the mirror on a stand that had been made specifically for the mirror.

The council had ordered all the maids and servants towards the back of the estate where they were safest but a few were still milling about such as Natsumeru, while Hiten, Ishi, Ni and Deru, and the newer guard members were out patrolling just waiting for any sign of trouble.

Panic had happened in the estate though when Kimasu had discovered one of the maids, the male tanuki, Eki, who was the personal servant of Shippou, was missing and Hakari had his suspicions as to where he might be.

"Anything" Koware piped up in the otherwise silent room barreling through the doors her growing hatchlings waddling after her, four in total, Jaken following along behind her herding his children along, they hadn't been sent to the mountain because it was to dangerous.

Hence why Koware and Jaken had taken to hiding out in the caves below the estate "Nothing yet, so far it's just a long drawn out battle, but we are definitely winning" Hakari craned his neck around to meet the kappa females large bulbous blue eyes.

Jaken grumbled under his breath "And how is Milord doing" as soon as he asked his question the mirror shimmered to show Sesshomaru in his True Form, tearing through the bodies of enemy with his teeth, blood and poison dripping from his mouth on the ground and onto enemies.

Touga was in the same state stamping his massive paws on the ground crunching a few enemy that were stupid enough to get caught beneath them before snapping his jaws at a large group and gobbling several hole.

In all it was a gruesome sight and he was glad that there were no sound effects, because he was most certain that the screams of those that met such a grisly fate would haunt his memories for years to come "Right and Lady Kagome" he questioned instead.

The mirror remained on the image of Sesshomaru and Touga, with a red and silver blur weaving in and out of random groups, blasts of youkai, thunder and lightning, "So Milady hasn't shown herself yet" Koware frowned twisting her dress nervously.

Kanna shook her head "Not yet, Akuto hasn't either, they are in a deadlock, though we are winning, he might decide to flee and not show himself" she murmured in that soft voice that Koware knew would have Kagome squealing at.

Just then Natsumeru barreled through the main hall doors "Nagemasu and his son have gone to join the fight" she was clearly on the verge of a nervous break down "What should I do, Lady Kagome said to have them protected no matter what" she was shrieking hysterically.

Never having seen the tiger youkai so upset, Hakari took a deep breath "Take Deru with you and bring them back no matter what" he commanded and Natsumeru managed to get herself in control and nod glad they had such a great stand in for Kagome.

Fifteen minutes later she and the kitsune were off flying towards the two bird youkai never realizing that it would be the last time either of them would be alive, and just as they found the two youkai, one the former Lord of the South, and his Heir.

A dark miko who'd managed to sneak passed Kozui and the other youkai who were protecting the eastern border fiercely alongside Kemono, appeared before them shooting an arrow with dark reiki it shot towards them and Natsumeru and Deru only had enough time to shove Nagemasu out of the way.

When the bird youkai realized what had happened, it was far to late, his son, Natsumeru and Deru had been caught in the blast of dark reiki and had disintegrated, furious, Nagemasu pinned dark red eyes on the dark miko.

"YOU BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE" he snarled launching his body forward grieving for his son, and punched his clawed fist straight through the woman's chest gripping her heart and pulling it brutally from her body.

Several moments later Akushu appeared at his side "Come you must return to the Aoiro Estate" the spider tried to usher Nagemasu back to the estate but the bird youkai refused to budge "Fine, but know that Lady Kagome won't be happy" Akushu sighed.

Then they were flying towards the battle thanks to Nagemasu and joining the fight, though Akushu feared for his life, he wasn't afraid to defend his home, he just didn't join the physical fight, it was all out chaos on the field.

Up above still waiting for Akuto to show himself and for Hinoko to appear probably under control, Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine and her eyes immediately flew to the ground directly below her "What is it Lady Kagome" Naraku noticed her distracted state immediately.

"Fucking Nagemasu, I swear when this is all over I'm gonna strangle him" Kagome snarled chewing on her lip viciously brown eyes hardening as she also spied blonde hair weaving in and out of fights and a silk like substance being wrapped around some.

"Not only that, but that idiot has Akushu helping him" she growled shoving down the urge to cry, she already felt as if some of her trusted friends in the estate had perished because Kagome could no longer feel Natsumeru or Deru, and of course Ramei had long since passed.

A thrill of fear shot through him at the demonic voice and Naraku took over searching the ground for Hinoko and blanketing random groups of enemy in his poisonous miasma, he was beginning to feel the strain of using it so much, but if he gave up now Kagome would have his head.

Lightning streaked passed them and bouncing harmlessly off Kagome's barrier crashing into a tree below knocking it over and on top of a small cluster of enemy, howls sounded below and the vixen spotted several of Kouga's and Ayame's wolfs and a few humanoid wolf youkai.

Kagura breathed heavily using her dance of the dead to control the enemy and have them attack the enemy, "This fight is going on way to long" she panted red eyes narrowed and brow covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Not sure what to tell her Kagome shrugged sending a blast of pure reiki towards a group that was surrounding an extremely injured youkai, before unsheathing Chiryo-ho "Iyashino Bakuhatsu" she swung her sword through the air contributing to the battle and healing a few youkai that were in the blast range of the healing ability.

Sheathing her sword again, Kagome swiped a hand through her hair agitated just as she felt Akushu's youkai vanish from the field, and she knew he was gone "Lady Kagome" Naraku's voice called her back from the edge.

Kagome looked in the direction the spider was pointing and her chocolate brown eyes widened "That fucking traitor I'm going to kill him" she began directing her foxfire cloud towards the ground but Naraku's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let me go Lady Kagome, it is my job to retrieve Hinoko is it not" her red eyes were narrowed in determination as she asked her question and Kagome ground her teeth together before nodding, Kagura smiled and directed her feather to the ground.

Twenty minutes passed before the wind youkai returned with an unconscious Hinoko and Eki, "Do you want me to take them to the estate and have that one locked up" Kagura gestured to the male tanuki seeing the fury in Kagome's eyes.

Spine straight as a board, Kagome snapped her teeth, she'd trusted him with her precious kit and he betrayed them, she wasn't going to let him off so easily like she had that one guard what seemed so long ago.

"Yes please Kagura, check in on the others, tell them of Akushu, Natsumeru, Deru and Ramei's fate and not to mourn them as it will only dishonor their memory" the kitsune ordered in a voice thick with emotion before it was locked away.

And then Kagura was flying off with her two hitchhikers "What do you want me to do Lady Kagome, the enemy is dwindling down and Akuto hasn't shown himself yet" Naraku the only one left and feeling exhausted from excessive use of his youkai asked.

Kagome turned to him then "Get down to Inuyasha, tell him to head back to the Estate, Hinoko will need him by her side when she wakes and figures out what happened, you to Naraku, help Hakari and the others defend the Estate" she commanded.

In a flash the spider youkai who'd gone from greatest enemy to one of her greatest allies, was landing lightly on the ground grateful to move around, then he practically vanished from sight heading towards the red and silver blur.

"Naraku why aren't you up there with Kagome" Inuyasha growled in a low voice hacking his Tetsusaiga through another enemy who decided to get to close, he was covered in blood and had several wounds that were slowly healing due to his accelerated healing abilities.

Holding up his hands "Lady Kagome has a message, Hinoko has been retrieved from the enemy, I'm to take you back to the estate where she is now waiting with Kagura" Naraku hastily explained and the inuyoukai hanyou relaxed sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"You Hear That Old Man, Sesshomaru, I'm going after my mate" Inuyasha turned to the growling inudaiyoukai who reverted back to their humanoid forms, equally as covered in blood and eyes an eerie red color, they'd lost themselves to their inner youkai.

Though it seemed the two recognized him somewhat as they simply growled in the ancient inu language that he didn't understand in the slightest a couple minutes later, Sesshomaru managed to come back to himself if only just.

"Go then Inuyasha, you must not keep Hinoko waiting, Father get up there with Kagome, she's going to need you know that Naraku and Kagura are returning to the estate" was all he got out before his eyes returned to that red color and he transformed into his true from again.

Struggling to regain control, Touga took a deep breath and harshly reigned in his inner youkai, eyes returning to that familiar golden color "Go Inuyasha, Naraku be safe" he ordered forming his cloud beneath his feet and taking to the skies.

If Kagome was surprised to see him suddenly floating next to her, she didn't show it, instead the vixen kept her eyes glued to the field sensing the retreating youkai of Naraku and Inuyasha as Sesshomaru redoubled his efforts in attacking the remaining enemy.

Which wasn't much and yet Akuto hadn't made an appearance, it made he wary "Do you think he's going to try and run" suddenly spilled from her lips and Touga almost jumped but managed to keep from reacting to much to the sudden noise.

"He's done it before hasn't he" Touga pointed out remembering the time by the well, and Kagome nodded chewing furiously on her lip again, it was already raw and slightly bloody from her sharp canines, but he knew better than to try and scold her for it at that moment.

Her eyes clenched shut as another crash of thunder sounded and the rain came down harder than before obscuring their vision just as the last of the army that Akuto had amassed fell, and finally the youkai they were all waiting for appeared.

Kagome and Touga split apart as he appeared from above them diving head first sword tip pointed at the vixens head "You bitch how could you be stronger than me, I spent weeks gathering that army" he was clearly angry.

And to add insult to injury, she smirked "You might have spent time gathering them, but how long did you actually spend having them trained" she snickered though her words were dripping with fury as she unsheathed Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho.

Akuto shouted furious that he'd been beaten by a female no less "I'm going to kill you, you heartless bitch and then the East and South shall be mine, All Mine" he snarled launching forward and Kagome neatly rolled out of the way.

Touga knew what to do and lowered his cloud to the ground "Retreat, head back to the estate" he ordered all those that remained which is quite a lot, he couldn't say the same for the enemy Akuto had prepared, the guard immediately turned tail and ran for the estate.

A familiar youkai darted passed him and Sesshomaru reached out grasping her arm "Kozui alert Kikyo, Miroku and Hojo and help them return to the estate" he commanded noticing the absence of her partner, though there was an interesting youkai following along behind her.

She nodded "Come on you idiot" Kozui grasped the youkai's arm and tugged him along after him grumbling under her breath the entire way, "You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru doesn't make it a habit to memorize all the guards faces" she growled.

"Now, now Kozui-chan" Kemono chuckled and she snapped her head in his direction, put out with the fact that the one he wanted to be with didn't like him, he sighed sinking into a slight depression "So do you think you're Lady will accept me" he asked.

Kozui shrugged heartlessly, she didn't quite trust the ogre hanyou who clearly looked more like whatever parent had been ningen "Not sure, but you do have a chance" her heart squeezed at the thought of this youkai being executed, especially since he was her true mate.

The one she was meant to be with for all eternity, and it only took a fight with the taken over Southern Region to find him, not that she was quite willing to admit it since she was still grieving the loss of her best friend and partner.

When the main hall started being flooded with the guard and what not, Hakari looked to the void youkai child at his side "Show me Lady Kagome" he commanded politely, Kanna reached out and touched the mirror and an image formed.

Of the vixen already engaged in a fight with Akuto, obviously she was running around him in circles, with Sesshomaru, Touga and Nagemasu standing around in the background watching the fight closely and keeping their eyes peeled for any surprises that Akuto had thought up.

Kagome launched forward bouncing on the balls of her feet as she spun her sword in a wide arc creating a long thin scratch on Akuto's bare chest, she must have done it earlier removing his armor, while she had a few scratches on her arms and one sleeve of her battle kimono was missing.

The hall as a whole fell silent as they watched their Lady and Mistress fight against the bastard who had challenged them, tried to ruin their lives, take over their home, threaten to kill those most precious to them.

It was amazing how Kagome seemed to fear nothing falling into each attack that Akuto made against her only to retaliate by biting into his arm, or raking her claws down his face, or slashing her sword against his own.

What was really going on each time Akuto called her a foul name, Kagome would laugh and strike out with a fist "Really now you think that's going to hurt, I'm pretty sure the worst I've ever been called is a filthy ningen, and as you can see I'm no longer ningen" she giggled.

Behind them Touga winced as Kagome landed a particularly vicious blow on Akuto's side and kicked him forcefully away from her freeing Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho from his flesh as he rolled to his feet again.

"Why don't you just give in you have no chance against me" Akuto growled dodging the blast of pure reiki feeling the hair of his arm tingle slightly, he didn't want to let on how nervous he actually was, because he had never believed a mere kitsune would be this competent a leader.

Kagome bared her teeth hackles raised "No Akuto, you fucked with the wrong youkai, this Kagome protects what is hers" she growled inner youkai taking over and eyes turning black, the opposite of when Touga, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru lose themselves to their inner youkai.

Having lost herself to her baser instincts, Kagome became even more vicious than before, sparing Akuto not even another word just unintelligible growls that tore through the air and sent shudders racing down Nagemasu's and Touga's spine.

In a flurry of movement the vixen charged forward and struck out with her foot fighting hand to hand with the snake, delivering crushing blows with her fists or feet as Akuto tried to keep up but was failing miserably since he hadn't trained like Kagome had.

He made a move to protect himself and Kagome slashed her claws down his arms drawing a pained yell from Akuto but she wasn't done, even as he jumped back, the vixen didn't allow him any breathing room.

Sesshomaru cringed, "Akuto's not going to survive much longer" he quipped making light of the situation and Touga growled under his breath, he understood very much, Kagome was bleeding and he didn't like it either.

"Watch it pup or you'll be getting an ass whooping as soon as this is all over" the older dai grumbled, probably his millionth time at mentioning the threat, that was basically empty words, they were all tired and yet morning still hadn't broke over the lands yet.

A blast of reiki raised their hackles and since they were so close, the hair on their arms were singed "Let's get a little further away" Nagemasu suggested not wanting to end up with the same fate as his first born son.

Not willing to argue and risk getting hit with a stray attack especially since Kagome was lost to her inner youkai still, Sesshomaru nodded "Yes" he jumped back just as a large cloud of poison sailed their way.

That snake had actually deflected Kagome's, Doku no Ha, but no doubt Akuto had inhaled some of it, it was potent after all, and she was definitely smirking, as she raised a barrier and the foolish youkai got a shock to the system.

"What did you do" he screamed holding up his ruined arm and Kagome gave him a feral smile eyes as black as coal unaffected by the smell of burnt flesh, "Answer me bitch" Akuto snarled not liking her apparent smugness.

If anything her smirk deepened a flicker of emotion appeared within her currently coal black eyes before a derisive snort slipped between her plump pink lips "You sure you want me to answer" Kagome leaned cockily on her sword, it glowing a light blue speaking to her in the only way it could.

Before Akuto's eyes, she vanished using her fox magic to make herself transparent, stalking around her prey, Kagome struck out with her foot and it connected with Akuto's back, for a little more oomph, she added just a tiny bit of her reiki to the attack.

A pained yelp and her lips pulled back into an amused grin "What's the matter Akuto, you're all talk and no bite" Kagome giggled dancing out of the way as he threw something at her, it exploded, but she didn't pay attention to it.

"When I get my hands on you wench" Akuto growled in a threatening tone of voice yellow eyes peering around him warily, the vixen was to good at using her youkai and reiki abilities together making for a dangerous opponent.

He briefly contemplated fleeing to rebuild his army and try again, thrumming sounded to his left and Akuto ducked only to get nailed in the stomach and he went skidding backwards barely able to remain on his feet.

"Was that supposed to be a threat" her voice came to his right, and Akuto reached out raking his claws through empty air, a giggle sounded behind him and he spun pulling his sword from his sheath swinging it through once again empty air.

Growing angry at the thought that she was just messing with him "Show yourself bitch, and fight me like a warrior not a coward" Akuto baited hoping she would reveal herself, it didn't work, instead a blast of pure reiki shot towards him from absolutely no where.

Barely having enough time to dodge, his hair on his only remaining good arm became singed, he was fighting one handed now, not a good situation, "Aw is poor Akuto angry that the measly little vixen is winning" Kagome unveiled herself for just a moment.

Touga's eyes widened as Akuto lunged forward and thrust the tip of his sword through Kagome's chest, a second later he was exhaling in relief as did Sesshomaru as it turned out to be just an illusion that Kagome had created out of her fox magic.

"Stop screwing around wench enough of you're games" Akuto spat not liking that she'd gotten him backed into a corner, him never knowing where she would strike or what she was currently still very capable of.

Watching with baited breath in the Aoiro Estate were Hakari, Hiten, Mitsumeru, Ni, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, Eri, Yuutsuna, Shuri, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Higashigawa, Satomi, Kaede, Kikyo, Toya, Ishi, Kagura, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kanna.

Zengo, Noko, Tochaku, Kimasu, Megane, Kozui and Kemono, who'd been ordered by Hakari to stay next to the elemental youkai female, and of course the entirety of the guard that remained and the newer members who hadn't been up to par, Koware, Jaken and a few others.

So far it had been a bloody fight, but now it had degenerated to Kagome pulling seemingly mischievous tricks on her opponent, she was good, it being only the second time most of them had seen their Lady fight ever since the fight against Yaramaru, she hadn't taken up her sword again.

There had been that one time with a guard, but she'd banished him and now that it had come to light that one of their own had betrayed Kagome's trust, none of them thought for a single second that the accused would live another day once the kitsune got a hold of him.

They kept their eyes glued to the mirror as Kanna held it up for all to see, just in time for Kagome to land a blow to Akuto's head with her fist, no doubt jarring his brains for a moment and knocking him down, but of course that didn't stop the snake youkai from standing back up.

All could tell their precious Lady was slowly wearing down as was Akuto, and though they wished they were there helping Kagome, they knew that the kitsune would never let them take away her prey.

Koware turned away as Kagome finally slashed her sword through Akuto's ruined arm, dismembering him and felt sick "There, there Koware-chan, we both knew Lady Kagome would never let that snake live so long as she lived" Jaken patted her on the back.

"I've never seen Milady hurt a soul before, what did Akuto do to piss off Lady Kagome" Koware sniffled softly into her mates shoulder, only glad they'd had the foresight to leave their hatchlings with Inuyasha and Hinoko who were still in the medical wing of the estate.

Hesitating in answering that question, but not wanting to lie "He touched Shippou, had his disgusting claws in the kits flesh, Lady Kagome nearly went insane with anger" Jaken finally admitted and a few nearby youkai shuddered knowing that it was never wise to touch what Kagome claimed as hers and Shippou was definitely hers.

Back on the battlefield, even Sesshomaru couldn't help but wince as Kagome swung her foot out and smashed it into Akuto's knee, it buckled under the force of her kick and she slammed her fist into his face a loud crack tore through the air signaling she'd broken something.

When Akuto lifted his head and stood on his feet, blood was trickling down his nose "Hehehe" Kagome snickered using her fox magic again "Come on Akuto, just give in, you're a dead youkai anyway" she giggled spinning to the right out of the way of his next attack.

A simple swing of his sword, though she could tell it wasn't as strong as before, he was wearing down, Kagome took a deep breath "I may be a dead youkai, but I'm going to take you down with me" Akuto vowed just as a terrifying growl rented the air.

It was enough to calm her inner youkai down and Kagome blinked easily adjusting her fighting stance, even though she was invisible for the moment, she still had to be careful, and she hadn't even used her ace in the hole yet.

For just a second she was distracted and Kagome had to spin narrowly out of the way of a blast of youkai, "You've been spying on me for a long time" she commented finally unveiling herself completely to Akuto.

"Oh yes, I knew exactly what I was doing when I spent my spy Eki there, even better that he was put in charge of that whining little brat of yours" Akuto chortled in amusement missing the fury that spread across Kagome's face until it was to late.

Landing a harsh punch to his temple, he reeled from the blow just as Kagome did a spin and swung her foot into his side, Akuto went flying, skidding across the ground painfully probably receiving many more scrapes.

Only then did he realize his mistake, the one thing guaranteed to piss Kagome off like nothing ever did before was mention Shippou in a degrading way "You Want To Say That Again" she was eerily calm and Akuto knew then he'd chosen the wrong opponent.

He wisely kept his mouth shut though jumping to his feet, a second later Kagome lunged and he was barely able to deflect the next kick, that sent him careening backwards into a tree, it broke and toppled over the force of his impact.

" _I SAID WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN"_ Kagome snarled in a way she never had before completely lost to her inner youkai, eyes jet black again and emotionless, shivers raced down even Sesshomaru's spine this time.

And everyone watching in the estate who saw the fury on their Lady's face, none of them knew exactly what had been said but some could hazard a guess and speculate that Akuto had made the mistake of threatening someone precious to Kagome.

On his part, Akuto did very well not pissing his pants in fear as Kagome stalked forward silent and much more deadly, he'd actually prefer her taunting remarks again if only because then at least he knew what to expect.

Now he was fighting completely blind and he had been the one to push the vixen over the proverbial edge "Now, now surely we can work this out" Akuto resorted to begging, but Kagome was having none of it.

As she reached forward and grasped his hair in a white knuckled grip, literally lifting him off the ground with nothing but brute force and kneed him straight the nuts, he choked on his saliva biting down on his tongue tasting blood as he let out a strangled and pained moan.

Her other hand came up and wrapped around his neck and by the kami she was enjoying strangling him "Ple…Plea…please" Akuto struggled in her grasp barely able to get that single word out with how much pressure she was applying to his neck.

On the sidelines, Nagemasu turned his head away and Touga almost did the same, but he forced himself to keep watching, "Do you see now Father, why it's never a good idea to piss off a True Alpha Female" Sesshomaru's grating voice filled his ears.

But he was to focused on watching Kagome completely destroy Akuto to make another empty threat of how he was going to whip Sesshomaru's ass, of course he knew it was suicide to threaten an Alpha Female's child, adopted or otherwise, but Kagome.

She took being an alpha female to a whole unexpected new level, she was more vicious, brutal against those that touched what she claimed, and by the fates she was positively more possessive over what she called hers.

Though there was a teeny little part of him that secretly enjoyed watching her in action, the way she laughed, the way she fought, the way she moved, her lithe body weaving in and out of attacks, chocolate brown eyes full of determination and a frown creased upon her forehead.

Her lips set in concentration and her jaw locked as she came up with a new fighting style on the spot, Kagome was perhaps the most beautiful demoness he'd ever had the pleasure of watching and Touga couldn't help his reaction as his cock hardened.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose up as the smell of his fathers lust wafted into the air and he rolled his golden amber eyes "Really Father is now the time to be fantasizing over Kagome" he growled, but Touga ignored him for the most part.

"You're just jealous that you're woman isn't a fighter like mine" his eyes had turned into pools of molten burning liquid as Touga kept his eyes glued to Kagome as she with a single arm tossed Akuto away from her and he landed in a heap of limbs.

The youkai was barely able to stand, thanks to the various bleeding wounds, the poison coursing through his veins, missing an arm, gasping for air as he struggled to regain his bearings, he wasn't going to last much longer and Kagome obviously knew that.

Just then "Foxfire" the vixen sent a blast of blue fire at Akuto and it ate through his clothes, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air, but Kagome barely crinkled up her nose at it, as she unsheathed Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo-ho again.

Akuto wasn't above pleading for his life as she stalked forward "Wait please, give me a chance, I'll do anything" his yellow eyes widened in horror as she cut off his last arm "AAAAAAAAAAAA" his scream echoed over the battlefield.

Nagemasu who'd just managed to return his attention on the fight turned away again and became violently ill, youkai didn't get sick due to their high tolerance against most things, but the sight of that bloody arm being kicked away made his stomach churn.

In all this time Kagome hadn't said much of anything after Akuto had mentioned her kit, "Mizu Tatsumaki" she growled slashing her sword through the air sending the tornado of water at Akuto who barely, only by the skin of his teeth managed to get out of the way.

She wasn't done though "Yogan No Sakeme" Kagome snarled stabbing the sharp point of her sword into the ground and Akuto leaped into the air gasping as his lungs burned, that had just been what she'd been waiting for.

And because he wouldn't be able to get away, Kagome threw one of her immobilizing daggers and it struck Akuto in the shoulder, he started falling to the earth just as she called out one of her last remaining abilities "Doku no Ha" she sneered.

The cloud of thick green poison washed over Akuto who inhaled several lungfuls of the potent poison "Stop, please stop" he was begging again and her lips curled upwards in amusement, still lost to her baser instincts, her inner youkai essentially.

"Did you stop when you forced Inuyasha and Nagemasu under you're control, or how about when you took over the Southern Region, did you stop then, or maybe when you kidnapped Ayame to hopefully use people I trust against me" Kagome stalked forward.

Sesshomaru, Touga, Nagemasu and all males watching in the Aoiro Estate through Kanna's mirror cringed visibly as Kagome raised her foot and stomped on Akuto's nuts drawing a strangled yell from the snake youkai.

While the females just grimaced and laughed weakly "Just kill me" Akuto pleaded hoping she would just hit him with a blast of her reiki, but of course he couldn't be that lucky, no Kagome lifted him up once again with brute force until he was eye level.

With those coal black eyes "As you wish" she smiled in a deceptively sweet voice, making his skin crawl just before Kagome plunged her hand through his chest gripping his heart and squeezing it cruelly.

"I should have you thrown in my dungeon to rot away the rest of you're life, but being able to live is to good for you and I can't take the chance that you might find a way to escape and take up arms against me" she explained why she couldn't let him live.

Blood splattered across her face as a vein erupted, Akuto went limp in her hold and Kagome ripped his heart brutally from his chest cavity, before letting him drop to the ground lifelessly, then without a care in the world, Kagome tossed the heart into the air.

Took aim with one of her reiki arrows, having pulled out her bow for just this moment, and let loose "GO" Kagome shouted feeling herself weakening, Akuto's heart and body disintegrated and she fell to her knee's utterly exhausted.

Knowing what was coming, Touga raced forward and caught her just as Kagome transformed into her fox state unable to sustain her humanoid form due to the lack of youkai she had "Let's get her back to the Aoiro Estate, we'll deal with this later" he ordered.

Nagemasu glanced at the spot that Akuto had just been in "Good riddance" he spat spitting on the snakes final resting place, not that anyone would remember, then unfolded his wings and took to the skies following after Sesshomaru and Touga.

"Has this ever happened before" Touga was worried that Kagome wouldn't wake up, she'd used a lot of her youkai and reiki in the fight and no doubted needed her rest, but he couldn't help but fuss over the unconscious female in his arms.

Sesshomaru rolled his golden eyes "This is the second time it has happened the first was when she went to the netherworld to retrieve your soul" he explained watching as his Father ran a gently hand down the sleek black fur of Kagome's fox state.

A few minutes later the three of them plus the passed out kitsune touched down outside the Aoiro Estate and cheers erupted from before them, Mitsumeru who was grieving her sister came forward from the crowd a proud but sad smile formed on her lips.

"This way we must put Lady Kagome to bed" she beckoned the two dai's forward and led them down the halls of the estate to the vixen's room, the futon was made and Masshiro and Kegawa were already there eyes glued to their mistress.

Touga gently set Kagome on the pillow and a small blanket was placed over her as Masshiro and Kegawa surrounded her on both sides, then they left leaving Mitsumeru to keep watch over her Lady, standing guard outside the doors.

By the time they made it to the main hall, the cheers had gotten louder and Hakari was having a hard time reigning them all in "Until Kagome awakens, we can't do anything" Sesshomaru called and it became eerily silent.

"Will Milady be alright" Koware called waddling towards the younger dai with Jaken on her heels, Sesshomaru nodded and she sighed in relief "Oh thank kami" she turned to her mate hugging him for all she was worth as tears filled her bulbous blue eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled kindly down at the kappa vassal, she'd been a good choice for Kagome "Know this Kagome will rest for a couple of days, so just celebrate and hope she awakens soon" he turned his attention on the crowd gathered.

Knowing there was nothing they could do, Satomi, Higashigawa, Toya, Kaede, and Kikyo returned to their rooms as did everyone else, as the cooks got started on a late breakfast, as the sun crested over the four regions.


	30. Chapter 29 Settling Affairs of Estate

In the six days that Kagome had fallen unconscious, Kouga and Ayame arrived in the Aoiro Estate with their two cubs, Kuzuri and Onami, so the estate was full to capacity, Nagemasu and his family returned to the South to reclaim the Ruling Title and settle the Southern Region.

Of course since Kyasuto's passing, the two bird youkai had, had no choice but to name their second child the new heiress to the ruling position to the South, her name was Chorui, who like her mother had blonde hair, and like her father, fire engine red eyes.

Hakari teamed up with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who ordered the guard to begin reparations to the Border to the Southern Lands and start clearing out all the dead, it was something that could be done while their Lady rested and regained her strength.

The children hadn't been sent for yet, only Kagome could give that order, and Kimasu teamed up with Satomi to start interviewing new servants, they had some promising youkai individuals such as a Bear Youkai named Ukeire and a hanyou Water Nymph that went by the name Hoshitsu.

Since Akushu had died in the fight, which Nagemasu had felt horribly guilty about, he'd sent a promising individual, a fire elemental youkai, named Hisaki, for Yuutsuna, Shuri and Eri to interview to see if he was good enough to be the new member on the council.

Though Kagome would make all final decisions especially since not only did she have to replace, Ramei, but deal with Eki, who had turned out to be the traitor in their midst, and purge Hinoko from the darkness that still lingered in her system from Akuto.

Contrary to belief it hadn't faded once his physical body and soul had departed from the world, and only Kagome, Kaede, who was pregnant like Noko, didn't want to chance anything happening, and Toya wouldn't let anything happen.

And Miroku was still regaining his own spiritual energy from healing countless injured youkai, Sango was just glad that nothing bad had happened and Kohaku kept himself glued to his sister's side helping her walk as it got more difficult for her to do so with her twins.

Inuyasha was going back and forth between his brother and Father unable to sit idle while his mate was in dire condition and his pup wasn't with him, granted Fuketsu was only a few miles away guarded beneath a barrier, but only Kagome could lower it.

It was bound to happen eventually, Mitsumeru was the first one to snap at a regular maid youkai and sent her running in tears, of course the stupid female went crying to Kimasu and Satomi causing even more trouble.

"In Case You Haven't Noticed" the tiger youkai seethed with pure rage "I _Just Lost My SISTER_ " she shrilled only thanking her lucky stars that they were in the middle of an obscure hallway and not by Kagome's door where the vixen was likely to unconsciously retaliate to the noise.

Knowing what it was like to lose someone precious "There, there dear, Natsumeru is still with us" Satomi strode forward with a soothing smile taking the tigers hand in her own and patting it gently "So long as you keep her memory close, she will never be forgotten" she stated kindly.

Losing her momentum as all the anger drained out of her in one fell swoop, Mitsumeru was unable to stop herself from sagging against the adult kitsune female that was her Lady's cherished mother "Thank you Satomi-sama" she mumbled quietly.

"Just remember you aren't the only one having a tough time, Ramei-san, Akushu-san, Deru-san, and a couple others were lost as well" Satomi pulled back a kind and knowing smile on her lips before finally releasing Mitsumeru.

Feeling guilty for not even thinking about the others who'd lost their cherished friends or twin, like she had, Mitsumeru wiped her eyes dry "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier" she flashed the maid youkai an apologetic smile before returning to her post outside Kagome's door.

It wasn't long before another fight broke out, this time between some lower ranking guard members and Hiten jumped between them since Bankotsu and Jakotsu were otherwise busy dealing with clearing away the bodies still.

"HEY" he shouted and the guard froze as a whole "What's all the ruckus about, didn't the Captain's give you lot strict orders to start patrols" Hiten peered around looking tall and imposing and without another word to them, they scampered off.

With a sigh of relief, Hiten went to turn when his eyes were caught in a dark shade of brown eyes, cascading ebony hair that flowed down her back in waves and he swallowed thickly, Kikyo seemed similarly entranced by him as she couldn't look away from his red eyes.

"Aren't you the youkai named Hiten" Kikyo finally managed to speak up, they were in a random hall alone together and she just couldn't tear her eyes away from such a handsome male, youkai or not he was such a fine piece of the male species.

Hiten cocked an ebony brow "And you're the Lady Kikyo, Sister to Kaede-sama, and once keeper of the Jewel of Four Souls, until Lady Kagome came along after you're death" he recited each of the titles he'd heard thrown around since her revival.

Though he hoped he didn't sound like he was mocking her, because he definitely didn't think he'd be able to give her up "I am, and that all sounded awfully like a compliment" Kikyo actually smirked sauntering forward dark brown eyes pinned to Hiten's unmoving form.

"Not awfully like, they were Lady Kikyo" Hiten managed to scrimmage up enough confidence bow low and hightail it out of the hallway, leaving behind a snickering Kikyo, who decided that it might just be worth it to chase the elemental youkai male.

Kaede chose that moment to pass through the hall on her way to the kitchens and heard her sister giggling like a school girl with a new crush "Sister Kikyo are ye alright" she raised an ebony brow hazel eyes peering at her younger/older sister curiously.

Kikyo fanned herself as her cheeks flared in embarrassment "Oh I'm fine, I might have just found someone to fancy" she giggled again and Kaede blinked those hazel eyes, if there was one thing she was grateful for the transformation of her sister into a youkai was that her eye had been healed.

"Oh who, this Kaede is most curious" it wasn't every day her sister admitted that she had found a new fancy, after the disaster of her last relationship, Kaede had doubted Kikyo would ever fall in love again, but it seemed the fates had other ideas for the revived woman.

A grin spread across Kikyo's lips "Oh just an elemental youkai named Hiten and I've decided he shall be mine" she exclaimed happily, for once just letting herself be a normal woman and chase after a male, Kaede smiled.

"Good luck with that one Sister Kikyo, he's a little hard headed at times, but his heart is in the right place now" Kaede pulled her sister into a one armed hug before hurrying on her way to the kitchens to get a snack.

Petty fights broke out all over the estate and even Sesshomaru was having a hard time reigning everyone in, until on the seventh day a week after the battle with Akuto's army, a heavy aura of anger filled the air and the entire estate fell silent.

Touga's hackles raised as goosebumps formed on his flesh, he could practically hear the inner monologue Kagome most likely had going on as she stalked slowly down the halls, no doubt still extremely exhausted and probably not up to dealing with this yet.

Until then she was there before them standing in the middle of the Main Hall and gliding across the floor, deep bags beneath her eyes and a scowl on her lips, that oppressive aura of anger kept everyone quiet even the most talkative of youkai.

"Hakari" Kagome spoke softly barely raising her voice and the dragon youkai slunk forward bowing at the waist before his Lady "You and Ishi are to go and gather the children" she ordered her two dragon pack mates and without a single word of complaint left to do as she bid.

Then her hardened brown eyes turned on those gathered in the hall, "Everyone but Sesshomaru and Touga clear out, I want Eki that bastard before me now" she all but snarled, her guard, and those that knew her mood well scrambled for the exits.

Leaning back in her chair, Kagome began tapping a long nail on the arm rest, the sound was no doubt driving Touga and Sesshomaru mad, but she needed something to distract herself for awhile at least until Eki was stood before her.

Ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five minutes passed before the tanuki male she'd trusted with her kit was bowing before her "Lady Kagome" he smiled like he always did but this time Kagome could sense the deception within his tone of voice.

"I trusted you" her anger was to much and she launched from her chair and struck out slapping Eki harshly across the mouth, his head twisted to the side but he kept his brown eyes locked with her dark brown eyes that had darkened with fury, close to black, but not quite lost to her inner youkai.

His own flashed with rage "You're not the one who had listen to him day in and day out, whining about the stupide…." another slap snapping his head and Sesshomaru winced "Showing you're true colors now aren't you Milady" Eki straightened his spine standing tall and arrogant.

Kagome's own hackles rose at the challenge in the tanuki's voice "You dare to threaten me" she let out an inhuman growl that rumbled from deep in her chest to the back of her throat and echoed through the room sending shudders rolling down those listening outside in the hall.

Eki chuckled only to receive a fist to the stomach, "You're just like Yaramaru, using the Eastern Lands to get you're way" he growled back only to get scratched across the face, the bridge of his nose burned and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes from the pain.

If anything the words had the opposite effect "Fool, I love everyone in the Eastern Region, the ningen, the soon to be formed youkai village, everyone in this estate, I'd give my life for them" Kagome shrieked.

Neither Touga or Sesshomaru dared interfere, as Lady of the Estate it was her job to deal with traitors, Eki's brown eyes widened probably realizing the dire situation he'd suddenly found himself "I'm sorry" he breathed.

"No, I've been to nice before and look where that got me, that bastard was running amok with those bastards" Kagome tugged on her short hair eyes hardened but calming down mostly as she finally worked up the courage to deliver judgment.

Eki seemed to realize what she was about to say as he turned and tried to run, only to find himself unable to move an inch, there embedded in his arm was a dagger, he hadn't even felt it penetrating his flesh, and knew immediately that it was one of Kagome's immobilizing daggers.

She took a moment chest rising and falling from exertion barely being able to stand, then Kagome pinned her chocolate brown eyes on his unmoving form "For you're crimes…" she started losing her nerve for a moment.

Deciding that the least he could was lend her silent courage Touga stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing gently, for a split second Kagome glanced into his golden-amber orbs drawing on his strength.

"Eki, Tanuki, Personal Servant to the Heir of the House of Hearts and Future Lord of the Eastern Region, For You're Act of Betrayal of the Trust I Bestowed Upon You, Believing That You Would Treat My Child Right, Not Only That But Collaborating With The Known Enemy And Kidnapping A Member of My Pack" Kagome began again.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, Kitsune/Miko, Once Protector of the Jewel of Four Souls, Lady of the House of Hearts and Lady of the Eastern Region, hereby strip you of you're position as a servant in the Aoiro Estate, you're punishment for you're crimes is Death" she finished standing tall.

The weight of the words she'd just said settled on his shoulders like the entire world had just been placed upon them, then Kagome unsheathed Mizubyokiyogan-chiryo ho, Eki closed his eyes as the sword took on a blue glow, charged with purifying reiki.

And in just a matter of minutes he was no more, disintegrated, nothing more than ashes in the wind "Get a maid youkai in here and have this mess cleaned up, I'm going back to bed, I'm not to be disturbed" Kagome sheathed her blade spun on her heel and stalked through the main hall doors.

Before Touga could blame him "I did not teach her that" in a completely unknown move Sesshomaru threw up his hands cleared his throat in embarrassment and vanished in a blink of an eye, so when thirty minutes later, Shippou, Choko, Kokoa, Natti, Rin, Souta, and Soten.

Bounded through the main hall doors looking for their favorite kitsune, Touga cursed the fates and both of his sons for leaving him to deal with their exuberance alone as they fired questions at him at a rapid pace before staring at him expectantly.

The only question Touga managed to hear was where Kagome was "In bed, she's asleep, she said not to be disturbed" he recited her earlier words and immediately knew that her kit was going to throw a tantrum, Touga felt a headache coming on.

Just before Shippou could really start in earnest, Satomi, bless that woman, came gliding through the doors, and came to a stop before the young Master of the Estate "Shippou-kun, it is most unbecoming of an heir to the ruling position to throw a tantrum" she scolded lightly.

Shippou slumped his shoulders "But I really want to see Kaa-san, she didn't even come see me once" he pouted tears gathered in his evergreen eyes and it broke Satomi's heart to see such an expression on the young kit.

"You're mother had a lot to deal with, to make things safe for you here Shippou-kun, I'm sure she was thinking about you all the time, just as you were her right" Satomi smiled and the kit nodded shyly, because he'd tried to be brave for all the kids so they didn't get scared.

He took a deep breath "Okay, I'm going to go find Eki-san" Shippou grinned ready to see one of his favorite people in the estate, and Satomi shot Touga a panicked look, just before he pranced through the doors the older daiyoukai pulled him back.

Touga's expression couldn't be anything but nervous "Shippou some things happened while you were gone" he started trying to be firm but kind and not sure how well it was working out for him as Shippou frowned slightly wondering what was going on.

The kit was inquisitive for sure, no doubt something he'd picked up from Kagome "What kind of things Lord Touga" Shippou inquired hoping the inuyoukai would just spit whatever it was out and tell him so he could go off and find his tanuki friend.

It was Touga's turn to take a deep breath "Before the fight started, Hinoko-san was discovered kidnapped, that Tanuki, Eki was the culprit, he betrayed us all Shippou" he finished really trying not to sound so harsh.

"What, but why, why would Eki do such a thing" Shippou spluttered in shock, close to denying the entire thing, but somehow knowing it was the truth deep down, no one could fake that level of emotion and his nose didn't lie either.

Bending down on one knee to be almost eye level with the kit his soul mate had claimed as hers, Touga rested his hand on Shippou's head "Somethings are un-explainable Shippou, it's better to not ask questions" he sighed.

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere, Shippou nodded feeling disheartened, first he couldn't see his mother and then Eki was banished for…..he spun on his heel "Was Eki banished like that one guard" Shippou reeled out.

Instantly he knew it wasn't the case, but neither his grandmother or Touga were willing to answer his question "Okay I'm just gonna go off and find Souta" Shippou turned hiding his tears and wobbling lip and walked as calmly as he could manage from the main hall.

Oh how he wished he could redo that moment over again "Kagome's going to murder me next for telling Shippou that much information" Touga pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache increased and the pounding in his skull brought tears to his eyes.

Satomi grimaced "Hopefully not, she can't very well be angry, her son is very knowledgeable and she taught him very well, besides we couldn't help our reactions" she patted the youkai on the shoulder before returning to her duties.

A couple hours later, Kagome woke for the second time that day feeling just a tiny bit more rested, though still not up to moving from her bed "Mitsumeru-chan" she called feeling positively horrible that she hadn't been able to prevent those deaths.

The tiger youkai poked her head into the room "Yes Lady Kagome" she asked softly in a steady clam voice, it actually surprised Kagome how well Mitsumeru seemed to be doing despite having just lost her sister less a week ago.

Inwardly Kagome shook her head, now wasn't the time "Could you send someone to the kitchens, and have them bring back a plate of meat, I'm really craving meat all of a sudden" she questioned, Mitsumeru gave her a smile and the door slid shut with a soft thwack.

Fifteen minutes later, she could have hit herself, of course he would come to see if she was alright, he always brought her, her food no matter what, so why had she thought it would be different this time, Kagome didn't have any more time to agonize over it as the door slid open quietly.

Zengo entered uncharacteristically quiet for once and behaving rather normal and she wished he would just act like himself instead of "Would you please stop acting like that" her voice cracked on the last word and his red eyes widened in surprise.

"Pardon me Lady Kagome" he bowed and popped back up with his usual pep, Kagome relaxed and Zengo realized that what she needed was normalcy not for everyone to try and walk on eggshells around her.

Just when he thought about leaving, Kagome swallowed her latest bite "How is everyone doing, what about Shippou-kun has he found out about Eki" it was difficult for her to ask because she was hurting just as much.

A soft sigh "Everyone's getting along, for the first few days it was difficult but after some pep talks with you're mother, amazing woman that kitsune, just like you, Mitsumeru and Ni are doing well" Zengo smiled accurately guessing what Kagome was asking truly.

"That's a relief and Shippou" Kagome raised her head to look the bird youkai in the eyes "And where's Nagemasu and his family" she prodded a tiny bit of anger leaked into the second question and Zengo shuddered lightly.

Deciding to go with the easier question first "Young Shippou-sama has figured out that Eki is no longer among us, at first he was upset, but he seems to have befriended a young bear youkai, Ukeire" he started with a smile.

Her shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit more, and Zengo winced knowing the next part was going to make her tense again "And Nagemasu and his family returned to the South, something about a naming ceremony for his second born child, so that she will be recognized" he sighed.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, "Thank you Zengo, you're my second confidant here" she returned to her meal and ate every scrap of meat on the plate, by the time she was done, her eyes were drooping once more in tiredness.

Having wasted enough time dawdling in Kagome's personal rooms, Zengo took the plate "Get some more rest Lady Kagome, you need it" he ordered gently and without fuss the vixen crawled beneath her thick covers on her futon and drifted into another resting sleep.

The next time Kagome woke up it was to chiryo-ho humming and vibrating next to the bed, she shot up from her futon grabbed up her sword and growled low in her throat warning whoever it was off "Kagome-chan" Sango's familiar voice greeted her ears.

Body relaxing at the obvious non threat, Kagome set chiryo-ho down and turned to face the slayer "Hey Sango-chan" she yawned feeling more rested and glanced out the window seeing the sun creeping over the mountain bathing the lands in it's invigorating light.

"I'm sure you're hungry, but you really need to come see this Kagome" Sango grasped the kitsune's wrist gently waddling forward, her stomach huge, and led her friend down the hall to the main hall, where everyone had gathered.

Once she was seated in the chair up on the dais, Kagome became decidedly even more confused as to what exactly it was she was supposed to be seeing, her thoughts were interrupted as Sesshomaru, Nagemasu and Yaro walked up the few steps to where she sat.

Nagemasu cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll "To start off this momentous occasion, I'd just like to say, how amazing this kitsune is" he gestured to Kagome "Not only did she save my life, but Lady Kagome put a plan in place to prevent Akuto from getting what he wanted" he began.

"She fought alongside her strongest warriors, leaving her most trusted in the Aoiro Estate, though some have fallen such as Ramei, Deru, Akushu, they will always remembered" Nagemasu still felt awfully guilty about Akushu's death.

"My son included, Kyasuto, along with several others" he went on rattling off names and Kagome realized what they were doing, and she felt warm inside because of their efforts to get passed this horrific event so they could all move on to bigger, better things such as settling down and starting a family with their loved ones.

Finally it seemed Nagemasu was nearing the end of his speech, "So to commemorate those that lost their lives, I've commissioned this statue in Honor of them, each name engraved on the wood carving, preserved to withstand the effects of time" he nodded.

And from the back of the hall a large wooden statue carved in a heart with several names inscribed upon it's surface was wheeled forward "It's yours Lady Kagome" Nagemasu bowed "Also, I've sent someone I believe will be hopefully a suitable replacement for Akushu" he finished.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kagome pressed her hand over her mouth and choked on her tears "I….I don't know what to say, thank you Nagemasu" she waved her other hand as tears streamed down her cheeks onto the marble flooring.

No one dared say a word over their Lady's lack of control over her emotions, "Don't thank me Lady Kagome, but perhaps we can sit down one of these days in the near future and draw up treaty plans" Nagemasu smiled sheepishly.

"I daresay my naive daughter would benefit from knowing you" he gestured to the little blonde standing next to his mate and Kagome nodded not being able to say much more due to how much she was crying.

Then Nagemasu took a step back, and Yaro took his turn "When I first met you, I thought you were a joke" he grimaced and Kagome frowned "But to find out that you actually can lead people into battle and succeed, it's a shock" Yaro continued.

"In honor of the fight, I present this to you Lady Kagome, an official crown, granted it's not made of gold, but you should have received this months ago, when you first had you're coronation" he held out a wooden box.

As her personal maid, Mitsumeru strode forward and took the box and knelt before her Lady opening the box to reveal a silver band with a single blue heart that fit right over her heart crest "Please Take It Milady and Place it Upon you're head" Mitsumeru ordered gently.

With slightly shaking hands and more tears pouring out of her eyes at the emotional speeches she was being given, Kagome lifted the crown, well more like a band out of the box and it was closed a second later, then with a deep breath, that silver band was placed upon her head.

It fit like a glove and she didn't think her heart could take much more shock that morning, in all the chaos she'd forgotten she was hungry, but as sure as Kagome was that her name was Kagome Higurashi, she also knew that whatever was going on hadn't happened yet.

Because Sesshomaru had yet to speak and he'd been staring at her with a proud look in those golden amber eyes, a soft smile playing on the corners on his lips, Kagome snapped her eyes towards Yaro "Thank you Lord Yaro, I'll treasure it for years to come" she nodded.

A ghost of a smile curved his lips upwards before it faded "It is rightfully yours, it was wrong of me to keep hold of it until now" he tilted his head downwards in respect to the kitsune female before taking a step back.

Now Kagome had no choice but to pay attention to Sesshomaru as he cleared his throat in that way "You've had a long and hard journey, from simply raising a barrier, to learning how to fight, and finally leading an entire region" he began that same proud look still in his eyes.

"I watched you grow from that hopelessly shy ningen who use to cling to Inuyasha like a lifeline desperately wanting to be loved, into the kitsune you are today, well over a year ago" Sesshomaru took a deep breath and unrolled his scroll.

Then he said the words that really started the waterworks "By not only my decision, but Lord Yaro, and Lord Nagemasu, who has reclaimed the title as Lord over the South" Sesshomaru paused to take another breath.

"We the Lords of the North, West and Southern Regions Decree, The House of Hearts a Noble House, worthy to Rule over the East for years to come as it now has well over seven known members with another on the way" he gestured to Kaede who smiled sheepishly.

But Sesshomaru wasn't finished "As you are Sister of This Sesshomaru's Heart, a blue rose bush, because you've attained the seemingly impossible" a small but young bush was cartwheeled forward and Kagome's eyes widened.

Some smiled as the kitsune threw herself at the younger inudaiyoukai who'd been with her since the very beginning of her journey and cried into his haori "Oh Sesshomaru you jerk making..hic..cry I swear" she blubbered.

He stood there awkwardly patting her back until a loud rumble filled the otherwise silent room, Kagome jerked back in surprise and warily stared down at her stomach, her cheeks turned bright red and Sesshomaru shook his head "I'm not surprised" he commented.

It started the round of laughter lightening the somber mood and Kagome smiled brightly, Zengo chose that moment to step forward and announce, "If you're ready, Brunch is ready" he called and Kagome was the first one to the main hall doors.

How she even moved that fast no one would even hazard a guess because they knew better than to bother the kitsune on her way to eat, otherwise they risked losing a limb if she decided that she'd rather eat them instead of sit down.

Halfway through Brunch, Satomi leaned forward in her chair "Kagome dear, what do you intend to do once you're finished" she didn't want to bother her daughter, but things needed to get done otherwise it was going to take awhile before she could go out on her honeymoon.

"First I'm going to spend some time with those kids, especially Shippou" Kagome nodded her head at the group of children at the other end of the table eating with the others for the day, probably not sure if they could approach her yet.

Satomi nodded gesturing for Kagome to continue "Then start interviewing new maids and whatnot to fill in the now empty positions left behind, probably hold a meeting with the guard and it's two Captains return the patrols to the original patrols and whatnot" she ticked off.

"Deal with whatever problem that popped up while I was busy taking care of Akuto and resting, relieve those fifteen miko from their positions in the village, send a message to Keshi-san and Mikaku-san that they can begin building the youkai village" Kagome continued.

Not having realized that there was actually so much to deal with, "Let me handle hiring the new maids, and you can just assign them to any position you see fit" Satomi rattled off not wanting her daughter to be loaded down with duties, when she was still supposed to be resting.

Grateful to have such an amazing mother "Thanks Mama" Kagome sighed softly digging into her meat sandwiches, the gnawing hunger was slowly going away, but that was only if she was eating some form of meat.

"Don't mention it dear, why don't you have Bankotsu-san and Jakotsu-san write up the patrol times, surely they know what they use to be right" Satomi nudged the cobalt blue eyed man in the ribs and nodded at Kagome.

Bankotsu nodded "Yeah Lady Kagome, me and Ja remember the old patrol schedules, the groups and whatnot so it shouldn't be to hard, and if something's wrong we can tweak it however way you want" he explained.

Kagome's eyes softened "I don't think I'll be able to survive for the rest of the day" she joked tiredly and Jakotsu cracked up a little making her giggle albeit quietly "Ugh" Kagome lowered her head to the table with a soft sigh.

Then her head shot up as Hakari entered the hall late "Sorry for my tardiness, but I've just been out dealing with the priestesses in the ningen villages, I told them they could go home now that the fight was over" he bowed his head apologetically.

"I also…took the liberty of handling any problem that has popped up and dealt with you're paperwork, alongside of notifying Keshi-san and Mikaku-san that they can begin construction for the their youkai village" Hakari cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and Sesshomaru turned his head away subtly avoiding her knowing gaze, Kagome didn't call the inudaiyoukai out on his meddling ways because truly she really needed all the help she could take.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was chowing down the last of her sandwich and Inuyasha approached her reminding her that there was one thing no one else could handle "Give me a few minutes okay Inuyasha to deal with the children" Kagome smiled kindly.

"Alright, I'm going to return to the medical wing" Inuyasha nodded his head and with Fuketsu cradled in his arms, turned and left the dining hall, becoming a father had really mellowed the inuyoukai hanyou out.

Kagome took a deep breath and before any of the children could leave the hall and go off and play, she stood before them, Shippou jumped and kept his head down avoiding her gaze, while Choko, Kokoa and Natti stared at her in surprise.

Soten and Rin held hands looking more nervous than before and Souta gulped softly "Aren't you going to say hello" Kagome asked kindly and it started the crying, "Oh come now" she sighed sadly lifting Shippou into her arms first.

"Kaa-san" he cried burying his face in her neck, screw putting on a brave face anymore, his little arms wrapped tightly around her neck, Shippou breathed in Kagome's scent, of lilies, raspberries and chocolate like always and he knew he was home.

And since there was more than enough room in her arms, "Soten-chan" Kagome nodded and the little female thunder demon clambered up next to Shippou, "There, there now everything's going to be okay" she soothed gently as Hiten watched her closely.

"We thought we would never see you again" Soten latched on gripping the kitsune tightly, sure the female demoness wasn't her mother, but she sure acted like it sometimes and she had really missed Kagome a lot.

A smile curved Kagome's lips upwards "I suppose it might have seemed that way, but in all this time all I thought about was making the estate safe for all you children, not a day went by that I didn't think about each and everyone of you" she hugged the two for all she was worth.

Sniffles came from Shippou and he pulled his head back finally looking at her with tear filled evergreen eyes "Eki was a traitor" Shippou asked and Kagome nodded solemnly "Okay, I'm really happy to see you again Kaa-san" he sniffled once more before all tears vanished.

"This Kagome is happy to see you to Shippou-kun, my precious little kit" Kagome breathed in his familiar scent before sitting both children on the floor, next was Rin and Souta and they charged into her arms squeezing her tightly around the stomach.

"Rin has missed you lots Kagome-nee-chan, though Totosai is funny, he sometimes got weird" Rin giggled not crying like the others, she should have suspected it, because the girl was Sesshomaru's ward after all.

And she definitely wasn't going to ask what Rin meant by weird, "He taught me how to make some weapons to" Rin pulled back revealing the little sword hanging against her hip before hugging her again.

Giggling softly, Kagome lifted the girl up and hugged her tightly first "Run along now and go see Sesshomaru, I'm sure he's missed you, or perhaps Jaken" she sent the little girl off before turning to Souta who had yet to say anything.

"Boy am I glad to be back here Sis, no matter how good Totosai is, he just didn't understand us very much" Souta sniggered and Natti rolled her eyes "Anyway when will lessons start up again cause it sucked not being able to train on that mountain" he pouted.

Not having expected the question so soon especially since she still had so many things to do, Kagome blinked "Souta, Girls, there are so many things to do right now, I'm not shoving you to the side" she started not wanting to hurt their feelings.

Choko, Kokoa and Natti crowded around her, just grateful to be within Kagome's presence again after that long month of being stuck on Totosai's Mountain, "Are you saying it might be a long time before training starts up again" Kokoa dared to ask.

"Yes" it was the only plausible answer to give "Plus, once everything has been straightened out, I plan on going on a trip with Lord Touga as promised, so it might be a few months" Kagome grimaced hoping they didn't wig out.

And then it was suddenly as if they remembered "What about Lady Kaede, would she be a good substitute sensei" Choko blurted out not wanting to have to wait for months upon months to begin training again.

Kagome frowned "I'm afraid that with Lady Kaede's current condition, she won't be doing much of anything, my Granny's pregnant with a kit" she sighed running through all the talented individuals in the estate "But..if you give me a few days, I might find someone" she finished.

Natti nodded "Okay, we'll we are going to go off and practice, we've been sitting still for so long and my muscles feel all stiff" she grabbed her sisters by the hands and physically drug them out the dining hall leaving Souta behind.

"Hey wait up" he realized "See you later Sis" Souta waved dashing after the triplet sister priestesses in training, Kagome blinked again and rubbed her forehead tiredly as Hiten who'd been waiting to speak to her for awhile approached.

"If you'd like I could talk to Lady Kikyo for you and possibly convince her to help teach those girls, while I help with the physical aspect of their training" he offered knowing she had to run off and purge Hinoko of the darkness.

Surprised the thunder demon had offered, Kagome peered at him curiously, but she didn't pick up on any nervous shifting "Okay thanks Hiten" she smiled glad that she had some great pack members before turning on her heel and heading down the medical wing.

Hojo and Azayaka met her at the entrance "Are you sure you're up to this Lady Kagome" Azayaka asked taking not of how tired the vixen was, "I'm sure it can wait another day" she prodded but of course Kagome shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help, I've been working on channeling my spiritual energy into my hands, a difficult task when you've never done it before, but I think I might be able to help" Hojo offered/asked hoping he'd be able to help.

Kagome simply shook her head "I'll be fine, and if we let it sit to long, we might not have another day, and maybe next time Hojo" she waved their concerns and questions off before sliding behind the curtained off section in the room.

Inuyasha craned his neck around to peer at her all while feeding Fuketsu, "I'm not sure Akuto put any darkness in her head" he spoke softly sharing his suspicions with his oldest friend, Kagome gave a start at that and frowned.

"If it's not there where else could it be" Kagome asked stepping up to the bed and placing her fingers on Hinoko's temple already filled with purifying reiki, but when she searched for the darkness, there was none.

Lowering his gaze to Fuketsu "Check her heart, you might find it there" Inuyasha choked out, it was the only place Akuto would figure Kagome wouldn't be able to purge his darkness from, because it was more than difficult.

Taking his words to heart, she slid her hand to rest against above Hinoko's breast where her heart lay and sunk her awareness into the inuyoukai hanyou female's body, immediately Inuyasha's suspicions were confirmed "Hojo I might need you're help after all" Kagome called.

The brown haired male appeared at the order "What can I do Kagome-san" Hojo nodded his head politely at Inuyasha who looked extremely panicked and was rocking Fuketsu back and forth in his arms to keep himself as calm as possible.

An ofuda was held out "Can you charge this with you're spiritual energy" Kagome asked and Hojo took it, a couple minutes later it was glowing a light blue, Hojo returned the ofuda and Kagome held it up to her eyes.

"Azayaka" Kagome asked the demoness appeared "This has to go perfectly, no mistakes" she warned before sharing her plan "All three of us will keep Hinoko from dying" she started and Inuyasha shook not liking this.

He stood a second later "I…I can't watch" he choked out and sped from the curtained off section in the room, leaving the medical wing far behind, swallowing back her own tears and shoving back her own fear, Kagome took a deep breath.

"This will purge the darkness from her heart" she held up the ofuda and Hojo's eyes widened realizing what she was about to say "And us three, with Azayaka directly healing her heart, will heal her body as it tries to wither away" Kagome finished.

It was silent for a moment "Okay" Azayaka nodded placing her hand over Hinoko's heart, with her unique healing powers, everything should go smoothly, the ofuda was placed beneath her hand, and she tensed, it was all about timing.

Not sure if this was the right thing to do, Hojo took a reassuring breath, not once since he'd started living in the past had any of his patients died, and he sure as heck wasn't going to allow one to ever die either "Let's do this, Azayaka, Kagome" he nodded in determination.

Kagome took a deep breath herself and placed her hands on Hinoko's chest already flooding with healing reiki, "Okay Hojo" she nodded seriously and his spiritual energy flooded Hinoko's heart, Azayaka immediately started healing the damage it caused.

And thirty minutes later with the three of them working together the darkness was purged from Hinoko's heart and no serious damage had been caused to the unconscious female "We did it" Azayaka pulled back amazed at what they'd been able to pull off together.

"Hey Azayaka-chan, think if we ever had a child together once we get passed our courting, he or she would be capable of healing anything" Hojo wrapped his arms around Azayaka's waist and pulled her closer pressing his forehead against hers.

Her cheeks flushed but a happy smile played on her lips "Yeah, they'd be a genius not to mention they'd be spiritually talented as well" Azayaka breathed in Hojo's scent spices and herbs before Kagome cleared her throat hesitantly.

"While I hate to interrupt and you can carry on in a moment, could one of you fetch Inuyasha from the hall" she smiled sheepishly feeling horrible about disrupting their much needed moment, though neither of them looked to upset about it.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha with Fuketsu held in his arms still barreled through the doors of the medical room, with Hojo and Azayaka on his heels "You did it, you saved Hinoko-chan" he breathed rushing forward and wrapping his free arm around Kagome.

Glad that she'd been able to save at least one person, Kagome beamed at the hanyou "Don't mention it, and Hojo and Azayaka-san deserve some of the credit as well, anyway I'll leave you guys alone now" she nodded her head politely.

Touga met her in the hall "You're going back to bed aren't you" he chuckled holding out his arm and she leaned heavily against his shoulder when she took it, practically dragging her feet as he steered her in the direction of her rooms.

"Yes, though I haven't done much, dealing with emotional children and using my reiki not that I had much, put a drain on my body, I'm sure in a few hours I'll be up rearing to go again" she laughed softly enjoying the peace again.

He wanted to ask what she had planned for them, but didn't, there was still so much to do after all "Just get some rest okay" Touga smiled patted her hand and she released his arm heading into her to go back to sleep for awhile.

Like Kagome promised, a few hours later, she was up moving around the estate helping out with various things, currently she was sitting in the main hall Hakari at her side "Oh Kagome-chan" Ayame called entering through the side doors probably having been out in the gardens.

Perched in the female wolf demon's arms were two little cubs "Ayame-chan I hadn't noticed you guys were here" Kagome leaped from the dais and Hakari chuckled "Aw they are so cute" she squealed softly.

Ayame grinned "Yeah, their a handful though, the one with red hair and blue eyes is Kuzuri and the one with black hair and green eyes is Onami" she introduced her boys to Kagome "Would you like to hold them" Ayame offered.

Eyes wide and full of excitement "Are you sure Ayame-chan" Kagome hesitated for a second and the female wolf demon nodded and held out one of her cubs soon Onami was snoozing the day away in her arms "Aw adorable" she sighed softly hugging him for just a moment longer.

"When are you going to have some kits of you're own" Ayame teased when Onami was curled up against his slightly older brother again, Kagome jumped and her cheeks turned beet red in embarrassment causing Hakari to chuckle.

It took the kitsune a few minutes to answer "Right now I'm focusing on fixing the damage that was dealt, so filling in positions that are now vacant, then maybe afterwards Touga and I are going to go on a trip together" Kagome mumbled shyly.

Smiling at that Ayame giggled softly "That sounds wonderful, Kouga is a jerk sometimes, this is the first time I've been allowed to leave the caves" she pouted sending a glare over her shoulder as the okami himself entered through the doors.

Kagome about lost it as Kouga stared at his mate in confusion, before she could start laughing, Kimasu and Satomi entered the hall "Pardon me Lady Kagome, but we've got the list for new maids and what not" Kimasu approached.

Seeing that Kagome had to mostly return to her duties, Ayame with her two wolf cubs turned and exited through the side doors motioning for Kouga to follow her just as Kagome took the list being held out to her and read it over.

Ten minutes later, she leaned back "On that list two stand out to me, Hoshitsu and Ukeire, can you tell me anything about them" Kagome questioned liking the fact that her mother and Kimasu had put a lot of thought into the list.

Her mother stepped forward "Of course dear, Hoshitsu is a water nymph hanyou, she's very sweet but also has a mischievous side, she has dark blue hair and light blue eyes, and she'd be able to protect you in case of an emergency as well for her water abilities" Satomi listed.

"As for Ukeire, he's a young bear youkai, with dark brown hair it's so dark it's almost black and chestnut brown eyes, he's very kind and gentle and Shippou-kun has taken a great liking to him" she finished.

Kagome stood there for a moment, "I'd like to meet with them and talk to them, I can't take anymore chances where my son and all of us are concerned" she finally decided heading back to her chair and sitting down.

Kimasu took the initiative and headed out into the hall, five minutes later she returned with a young bear youkai and a very tall demoness that couldn't be anything other than a water nymph, though they both seemed extremely nervous at meeting her.

"Now introduce yourselves" Kimasu huffed when they stood there staring at Kagome as if she was an alien from another planet, Hoshitsu jumped at the command before curtsying towards her new lady and mistress.

Ukeire bowed low following directions hesitantly, obviously new at the entire being a maid thing "I'm Ukeire Milady" he started in soft voice "I'd be honored to serve you in anyway you see fit" he tried to smile but it came out nervous.

And Kagome knew instantly that it was just his nerves and not because he had some grand agenda being there "Ukeire-san" she nodded politely "Been hearing that my Shippou-kun is quite taken with you" Kagome admitted.

The bear youkai's chestnut brown eyes lit up in happiness "Oh yes Milady, Master Shippou is very astute and kind to me" Ukeire beamed lighting up the room with his pureness and Kagome nodded in acceptance.

"Then I trust you'll watch over him as his personal maid correct Ukeire-san" she said softly and the bear nodded eagerly "You may go" Kagome giggled softly as he sped out of the hall to share the news with Shippou.

All that was left was Hoshitsu "Milady, I am known as Hoshitsu, I am a Water Nymph, my mother was youkai and my father ningen, both have passed on" she curtsied again feeling more nervous than before, because Kagome's eyes locked with her own.

She ran a critical eye over the young demoness "My condolences" Kagome sensed no deception in Hoshitsu being able to tell if anyone had any darkness in them, her estate was bursting at the seems with purity.

"Thank you Milady, do you think there is any position that might suit me, I'm very good at folding clothes and cooking and a lot of other things" Hoshitsu asked shyly, the opposite of how she usually was.

Kagome smiled "I might have a position open, how would you like to become my hand maid along with Mitsumeru here" she gestured to the tiger youkai, who perked up at the idea of having another female to talk to again.

Hoshitsu nodded grabbing onto the offer like a leech "Yes if you don't mind that is Lady Kagome" her light blue eyes were pleading with Mitsumeru's green ones to accept her, she couldn't take it if she got kicked out of the estate for not being useful.

Mitsumeru bit her lip wanting to give the nymph a chance, Kagome twisted her head around to meet her gaze and she nodded "Then come up here and stand next to Mitsumeru" the kitsune ordered and Hoshitsu scrambled up the steps.

Glad that meeting was over with and knowing there were several more as Kozui and a youkai that she'd never seen before burst through the main hall doors whispering heatedly to one another "Lady Kagome" Kozui bowed once they were stood before the dais.

She raised an ebony brow "I make it a point to memorize interesting individuals and I know most if not all youkai in the estate, how is it that I do not know you" Kagome turned her attention on the male hoping an answer would come forward.

Kemono swallowed realizing why it was Kozui had wanted him to stay behind now "Well during the fight last week, and because I wanted nothing to do with taking up arms against you, I switched sides in the heat of battle" he started.

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline "Wait, you mean you abandoned Akuto simply because you didn't' want to fight against me" Kagome asked incredulously and Hakari pressed his lips together having already heard the story as well.

"Well yes essentially plus Kozui here is my true mate, the one I was meant to be with for all eternity" Kemono nodded scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as the female next to him snorted and rolled her brown eyes.

Not sure what to say to that and knowing that Kozui had an attachment to the male, Kagome leaned back in her chair thinking it over "Have you considered joining the guard here in the estate" she finally asked.

He nodded quickly so as not to keep her waiting "Of course" Kemono stated smoothly trying so very hard not to loose his temper at what he thought were very annoying questions, he must have managed it because Kagome turned to the dragon on her right side.

"Has Bankotsu or Jakotsu mentioned anything about the patrols yet, or about a new batch of potentials" she questioned and Hakari nodded "Good I want those new potentials in here now along with both Head Captains" Kagome ordered.

With his orders, Hakari slunk from the main hall and thirty minutes later returned with Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and a handful of interesting youkai individuals "You needed us Lady Kagome" Bankotsu strode forward unafraid.

Kagome flashed the man a small smile "First congratulations, I heard about Noko, and second would you be willing to take Kemono into you're guard, finally have you had a chance to see what those guys can do" she gestured to the youkai standing around.

At the question, Jakotsu grinned "We are always looking for new and interesting youkai to train in the guard, and yes, we have, one of them is very interesting Sanagi front and center" he ordered and the spider youkai came forward silently.

"Introduce yourself soldier" Bankotsu commanded impressing Kagome with the level of ease he did it with, all that training must be really coming in handy for the man who had mated/married a youkai female with a child on the way.

At the order, Sanagi bowed his head, light brown locks reaching his chin in a strange hairstyle before rising properly, lavender eyes locked with the Lady of the Eastern Region "I am Sanagi, as you can see I am a spider youkai" he started.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, that one was way to wary and distant towards most, hopefully Kagome wasn't to put off by his attitude "And tell me of your abilities, how good are you at strategy" the kitsune prodded.

Not having expected the mini interrogation but somewhat enjoying it all the same, Sanagi nodded "I can use my web to entrap enemies, much like those moth youkai, and while I'm not very good at strategy I'm not opposed to learning" he explained.

Kozui felt the eyes on her a second later "If you don't mind Lady Kagome, I wouldn't mind showing him the ropes to being a great military strategist, I do need a new partner" she asked without looking, the spider youkai seemed promising after all.

"Very well, Sanagi-san, Kozui will be you're mentor in learning how to be the second military advisor" Kagome relented dismissing the guard and all those in the hall to relax, now that all pressing matters had been taken care of for the time being she could relax again.

Or not as Shuri, Yuutsuna and Eri came into the hall with an obvious elemental youkai trailing behind them, "That's the youkai, Lord Nagemasu sent to replace Akushu" Hakari explained when Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"Lady Kagome, I daresay we should have this youkai take the spot on the council, he is quite unique and he fits in well among us" Shuri exclaimed once they were stood before the dais that Kagome sat on.

The kitsune looked the youkai male over, taking note of his sunset red hair and orange eyes "What is you're name, and you're ability" Kagome asked ready to just sit back and enjoy the peace and not have to deal with anything for awhile.

"Hisaki, and Fire, I swear to fully commit to being in a position on the council" Hisaki introduced himself calmly, remaining rather collected in her presence where most would get nervous meeting her for the first time.

Kagome glanced to Shuri and Yuutsuna, Eri standing off to the side letting the two youkai handle the newest youkai and they both nodded "It's decided then, you'll be a great help on the council no doubt" Kagome decided.

And before anyone else could come interrupting her relaxation, Kagome stood "I'm heading back to my rooms" she called to Hakari with Mitsumeru and Hoshitsu on her heels, the latter of the two looking confused as to why her new lady was leaving her chair.

Though Mitsumeru gladly explained it to her, that if there was nothing else pressing to do for the rest of the day, Kagome often relaxed in her personal gardens outside her room, or wandered the estate, with a new understanding, Hoshitsu nodded.


	31. Chapter 30 New Beginnings

The whole Estate was abuzz with excitement as the day where the treaty ceremony between the Norther, Southern and Eastern Lands began, it had been a month, with three weeks passing by since Kagome had woken, since the fight with Akuto.

It had been difficult at first of course learning to work with new youkai as those that had been chosen to fill in the empty positions that had been left behind tried to settle in to their new life styles, but Kagome was certain it wouldn't be much longer until everything ran smoothly again.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome" Hoshitsu peeked her head into the room hearing the sound of cloth rustling signaling that the kitsune was awake, Kagome yawned sitting up fully upon the appearance of the water nymph.

Like she'd gotten use to, both Hoshitsu and Mitsumeru bustled into her room "Time for you're bath Milady" the tiger youkai ushered the kitsune from her bed while Hoshitsu folded the sheets and put away the futon.

Once finished with her bath Hoshitsu, who had pulled a dark blue knee length kimono from the closet was waiting for her, "Here Lady Kagome" the nymph smiled sweetly holding open the plain white under kimono.

Kagome slid her arms through the sleeves as Mitsumeru folded it just right, then came the light blue under-sash, of course the aquamarine under kimono for formality, and finally the outer kimono layer in dark blue.

Since Hoshitsu was behind her, the ocean blue obi was tied quickly around her waist "Thanks" Kagome breathed and her two hand maids smiled quickly tying her hair back in a low ponytail that sat at the nape of her neck.

"Don't mention it Lady Kagome, we are pleased to help you anytime" Mitsumeru smiled helping the kitsune slide her feet into the tabi socks along with the zori sandals, today was such an important day after all and everything had to go according to plan.

Now that she was all dressed, Kagome was finally allowed to leave her room, with Mitsumeru and Hoshitsu tailing her like usual as she walked down the halls to the dining hall where most likely breakfast was already in full swing.

Everyone paused in eating as the doors swung open and Lady of the Estate walked into the room, Touga swallowed his water a little to quickly and it went down the wrong hole, Sesshomaru sniggered at him, having lightened up considerably since he'd resumed his courtship with Eri.

"Watch it boy" Touga growled under his breath, though his golden-amber orbs remained glued to Kagome as she carefully sat down and Zengo placed her breakfast before her with a smile like usual, he didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "As I was saying, after the treaty ceremony and the celebratory dinner, do you want to talk to Kagome about getting a couple of months off to travel back to the West with me as we prepare for our mating ceremony" he returned to his conversation with Eri.

Excited to finally get to see what her mates home looked like, Eri nodded "Yes that would be wonderful, but after" she decided agreeing with Sesshomaru, Kagome would be busy the entire day and it was better not to bother her until everything had calmed down.

Next to him, Touga went rigid in his seat as Yaro's son, Yatsu pressed a kiss to Kagome's knuckles as manners dictated "Father don't go making a fuss over it, Yatsu-san knows that she will never want him" Sesshomaru warned.

Managing to tear his eyes away from the female he'd wanted since he'd been revived, possibly longer than that, Touga glanced at his eldest son "How sure are you, what if she's changed her mind" he was obviously panicking.

Inuyasha shook his head bouncing Fuketsu lightly on his knee as Hinoko attempted to feed their son "You're a little oblivious ain't ya Pops" he chuckled "Kagome's in love with ya, she innit gonna want any other insipid male" Inuyasha explained.

"Nicely said Inuyasha" Sesshomaru smirked and Touga let out a discontent growl, he realized that Kagome hadn't had much time to spend with anyone considering how busy she had been preparing for this day and helping others settle in to the estate.

But his father was behaving like a petulant pup who wasn't getting his way constantly, to be honest it surprised him and Sesshomaru wondered, if Eri hadn't agreed to allow him to court her would he be acting the same way.

A sweet laugh filtered towards them down the table coming from Kagome as she greeted the new heiress to the Southern Lands "Hi I'm Chorui" the little bird youkai introduced herself shyly half hiding behind her mother and holding out her hand.

"Hello Chorui-san, I'm Kagome pleasure to meet you" Kagome smiled kindly hoping to draw the child out of hiding, now she knew why Nagemasu had hesitated in naming his second born child as the new heiress to the Southern Region, she was painfully naive and very shy.

Her natural charm played a key part in getting little Chorui to warm up to her "You're very pretty Lady Kagome" the little female bird youkai exclaimed wonder bright in her dark red eyes and a blush on her cheeks as she said the compliment.

It was always a treat to watch Kagome interact with children "Thank you Chorui-san, I predict you'll be quite pretty yourself in the future" she patted the blonde on the head garnering an excited squeal from the girl.

Breakfast resumed after that and she was allowed to wander for a bit once she was finished, so naturally Kagome chose to seek out "Lord Touga would you care to accompany me on a walk in the gardens" she flashed him a pleading smile and gestured to the side doors leading out of the kitchen.

Touga jumped up so fast drawing snorts of amusement "Why certainly Kagome" he tossed a glare over his shoulder at his two sons before holding out his arm for the vixen to take, and with that she led him towards the exit doors until they were in another garden.

Once out of hearing range of most, Kagome heaved a sigh and slouched a bit "Ugh I thought the treaty ceremony with Sesshomaru was bad, this one's even worse" she pouted hanging onto Touga's arm not letting him move to far from her.

"Ah so that's why Sesshomaru was confident that you suddenly hadn't changed you're mind about wanting Yatsu" Touga breathed glad that at least some of his fears about Kagome suddenly not wanting him had been relieved.

Kagome shot him a strange look "Of course not while Yatsu-san is very nice, he's a little on the immature side for me" she patted Touga's hand fondly leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked around the garden.

Just then it occurred to him "You know I don't think I've ever asked this question and no doubt you've been asked this several times, by why are there so many gardens around the estate" Touga gazed around him at the multiple flowers.

A groan slipped through her lips "I love gardens and once it got out that I did, the Gardner Youkai just kind of went crazy" Kagome quipped "I had the blue rose bush put in the hedge maze garden though as it's my favorite" she sighed softly.

"I feel as if I must ask one last question before you're hand maids, or those two Lords Nagemasu or Yaro, come to whisk you away" Touga stopped suddenly and Kagome turned to face him confusion plastered over her face.

She swallowed thickly growing nervous "Ask me what Lord Touga, has something happened, do I need to call a meeting with the council" all of a sudden her nervousness turned into panic and Touga shook his head.

"Nothing that dire my dear, just that after the treaty ceremonies that are two weeks apart allowing for two weeks of celebration, not to mention the two births, I was wondering once this is all over, if we might be able to go off for a couple of months just us" he asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes lit up "Would I ever, kami I'll probably need the break after all this anyway, and I really do want to get to know you better, other than taking the random walk together" she chattered getting excited.

His lips pulled upwards into a smile and his golden-amber eyes filled with amusement "I think that's the first time you haven't tried to chew my head off for calling you dear" he couldn't help but chuckle and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Well my mother calls me that all the time and that's fine, just none of that my sweet kitsune crap, it's so gag worthy" Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground in embarrassment, kami she sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl all over again.

More chuckles and then his rough hand was there on her chin lifting her head up so that he could peer into her eyes "I promise" Touga murmured wondering if he could chance it, he started leaning forward ever so slowly and Kagome's eyes fluttered close.

Mere seconds away from brushing his lips against those oh so tempting ones, Yaro barreled through the doors and Kagome jerked away from him surprise "Guess I have to spend some time with Lord Yaro" she smiled heading towards the weasel youkai.

Touga clenched his hands into fists, 'Damn it' he cursed inwardly stalking away from the chattering pair, he wasn't the only one upset at not getting to make a move, Kagome had sounded almost disappointed as well.

Fifteen minutes later he stumbled across the little slayer village his future intended had, had built "You look like you're frustrated" Miroku was outside chopping some wood, though at Touga's appearance he lowered the ax he was wielding and waggled his eyebrows.

"You could say that, was having a good moment with Kagome and it got ruined" Touga flopped to the ground feeling frustration bubble within him, what the hell had he done in order to constantly be cock blocked as much as he had since he'd been revived.

It was like the fates and everyone else was screwing with him, "That will happen, Lady Kagome is pretty popular" Miroku chuckled keeping his ears perked up in case Sango needed him, she'd been put on official bed rest now that she was almost five months along.

Touga slammed his head on the ground and groaned "Thankfully though once this month is over, we will set out on our own journey that is perhaps the only thing I'm grateful for" he sighed after a minute and his head stopped spinning from the amount of force he'd used.

"Wonderful, but I feel inclined to warn you no doubt as Lord Sesshomaru already has, if you ever hurt Lady Kagome, I'll personally help Sango and many others in beating you're ass" Miroku stated suddenly.

Very wary of the monk and not having expected the man to be so protective over Kagome, Touga sat up properly "Duly Noted Miroku-san, that is if Kagome doesn't get a hold of me first" he chuckled prying laughter from the monk.

Miroku nodded and returned to chopping wood, if he didn't finish his own lovely wife would have his head for it being to cold in their home "True, Lady Kagome can be quite vicious especially when she's been hurt" he sighed reminiscing of the old days and the various Sit Commands.

"Lord Touga hurry or you'll be late to the treaty ceremony" Mitsumeru came barreling over the small hill and running towards them at a fast pace, Touga hopped to his feet and rushed passed her "Good Afternoon Miroku-sama" the tiger nodded to Miroku before turning on her heel.

Kagome and Yaro, who'd wanted to have the treaty done between the North and East done first, since he'd asked for a treaty long before Nagemasu had, and it had already been in the works since the first mentioning of it, were just preparing to sit down.

Nagemasu and Sesshomaru were stood off to the side as opposed to last time, with mostly everyone gathered in the hall to witness another momentous occasion, the only exceptions this time were that Inuyasha was there, and Miroku and Sango were absent.

Upon Touga's appearance, Kagome sat in seiza followed by Yaro, and Sesshomaru started the pre treaty ceremony speech "In as many months since Kagome has taken over the position as the cardinal lady of the east, this will be another momentous occasion" he began.

"Never before have all lands been in total agreement of each other, so I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, give my personal blessings for this treaty, may the North and East continue to grow with each other" Sesshomaru stepped back as he finished.

And Nagemasu strode forward glad that he would actually be able to physically take part in the treaty ceremony this time instead of being stuck in his own mind "May you both guide the new you're lands in total peace" he smiled.

"I, Nagemasu, Lord of the South, also give my blessing to Lord Yaro of the North, and Lady Kagome of the East, for their treaty, start the signing ceremony" he bowed to the duo sitting on the pillows, the chair having been removed as per Kagome's request.

Yaro took up the brush and dipped it into the ink well making sure there was no excess so it didn't drip all over the marble stone flooring "I, Yaro, Lord of the North, take this brush in hand and sign my name on this scroll accepting this treaty for all eternity" he signed his name in neat strokes.

Before holding out the brush, Kagome clasped her hand in his as she'd practiced and he transferred the brush smoothly to hers, then she was dipping it in black ink "And I, Kagome, Lady of the East, accept this treaty, never faltering in our new path" she finished.

"May our lands prosper and grow with each other" Kagome stood holding out her hand and Yaro shook it as opposed to the traditional kiss on the knuckles, and then they were facing the gathered crowd in the hall.

Cheers erupted at the completion of another treaty ceremony, with another in just two weeks, "Let us Dine" Yaro stole the words right out of Kagome's mouth, like before lunch had been skipped in order to get the ceremony out of the way.

People came up to them like they had when the ceremony between the East and West had been completed giving them congratulations and that they hoped for the best, all in all, it was a peaceful end to a very chaotic day.

Later on with just a few hours left of daylight Kagome sneaked out of her room without her two hand maids and creeped down the halls to the main hall, it was empty, exactly as she needed it and sat down in her chair closing her eyes.

After all that seriousness people were going to need a good laugh, and though it would be a little chaotic, a mischievous smile crossed her lips, they were sure to have fun with it, so working her fox magic, the entire estate was illusioned.

When she was done, Kagome scampered back to her rooms and managed to get back into her room without being caught, she was so excited that she could barely close her eyes, but in the end Kagome managed it falling into a deep sleep until the next morning.

Peels of laughter echoed through the halls waking Kagome from her slumber and she sat up on her futon rubbing her eyes, 'What the devil…oh yeah that's right' she barely remembered casting an illusion over the estate.

But now that she did, Kagome couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped from her bed and hurriedly got dressed shoving a comb through her short blue/black locks just to see how everyone was faring that morning.

It just so happened Hoshitsu, who always was the first one to check on her peeked her head into the room and Kagome had to bite her cheek not to burst out laughing, the water nymph had giant purple spots all over her.

"Pardon my appearance Milady, I seem to have contracted some sort of sickness, though I do not feel sick" Hoshitsu's cheeks burned bright red as she lowered her head in apology "Do not worry though I will still perform my duties" she continued.

Kagome waved her hands "That's fine and all" she managed to get out without laughing, "Anyway I'm going to breakfast" Kagome nodded grateful that she had a couple weeks before going through that ceremony ritual things with all the kimono.

Once she was gone, Mitsumeru, who was similarly covered in orange spots, shared a smile with Hoshitsu "This is Lady Kagome's way of assuring herself that everything is fine, she's quite mischievous" the tiger explained.

Hoshitsu's eyes lit up "You mean this whole thing is a prank" she gestured between herself and Mitsumeru and the tiger nodded "Wow hasn't anyone ever scolded her for it" Hoshitsu inquired wanting to know if their Lady had ever gotten in trouble.

"As far as I know, she hasn't, besides it's only harmless little pranks that she pulls, nothing dangerous and always funny, you know she confided in me and Natsumeru once about a prank she pulled on Jakotsu-san" Mitsumeru smiled in remembrance.

Getting interested now that it had been said, Hoshitsu leaned closer eagerly waiting to hear the details of the prank "Oh what did Milady do to Jakotsu-taichou" she prodded as they walked slowly down the hall to the dining hall.

Mitsumeru grinned fully in amusement, "Apparently when he was talking to another guard member before Higashigawa-sama mated with Satomi-sama, Lady Kagome gave Jakotsu-taichou bunny ears and a bunny tail" she snickered softly.

Just as they got to the doors of the dining hall, laughter rang out loudly from within the room and wanting to see her Lady in a playful mood as opposed to the serious mood she'd had for the last month unless she was dealing with the children, Hoshitsu scrambled in with Mitsumeru after her.

On the table, probably an illusion, the food was dancing and singing and everyone was laughing and trying to eat, and Kagome was sitting at the end of the table in her usual spot, obviously trying not to crack up laughing herself, but failing as her face turned bright red.

It was obvious though that everyone knew who had pulled the prank but no one was scolding her for it, in fact they were all thankful that Kagome had decided they all needed a break from all the seriousness and had pulled a prank on the entire estate.

No one was the wiser as breakfast finished and Kagome sneaked over to Touga who was fully enjoying himself at Sesshomaru's altered illusioned appearance, complete with painted nails, in hot pink, and pink bows in his hair.

"Lord Touga would you accompany me on a walk" she got out around her giggling and Touga offered her his arm like usual, Kagome took it leaning her head on his shoulder as they escaped the hall of amusement for a little while.

The minute they were outside Touga doubled over in laughter and Kagome grinned "I do believe you are a genius, I pity whoever pisses you off and you decide they need a complete makeover" he chuckled loudly.

"I'm glad everyone's taking the chance to relax and allow themselves to laugh, even the children have been kind of serious" the vixen shrugged lightly chocolate brown eyes twinkling with her mirth, happy that her gift had been well received.

Finally after five minutes, Touga managed to straighten holding out his arm once again "You really do love everyone here don't you" he asked kindly tilting his head to the sky as a breeze blew passed them ruffling his hair.

Kagome nodded as her mirth was replaced with fondness "Truly I do, the East has done wonders for me, and I will protect them as long as I'm able" she sighed softly leaning her head on Touga's arm allowing him to lead her.

"Don't get angry okay, but in all the time I've been here I haven't seen Hinoko-san leave the estate at all, she's always inside, why is that" Touga inquired after a moment, he'd asked once but the inuyoukai hanyou female had avoided him.

Her shoulders tensed "I gave her a command that basically forces her to stay inside, before I revived you, and though she was forced into helping Yaramaru kill the old Lord of the East, she still ran, thus I had to set a punishment" Kagome sighed.

Touga frowned "Perhaps it's time to let her be free Kagome, I'm not trying to order you around or anything, but inuyoukai love to run about and wander, no doubt she's longing just to travel again" he prodded lightly.

A wry smile came to her lips "Yeah you're right, besides I think Hinoko has learned her lesson, running never gets you anywhere, thanks Touga" Kagome smiled for once saying his name without that title and quick as lightning pecked him on the cheek.

Before he realized what had happened, Kagome was already gone running back inside to settle the matter and release Hinoko from her punishment, his hand came up and pressed against his cheek and a stupid grin formed on his lips.

When Sesshomaru came across him a couple minutes later Touga was still happily floating on cloud nine "You look idiotic with that grin on you're face Father" he raised a silver brow at the older daiyoukai, but the insult wasn't enough to deter Touga from his happiness.

"She said my name without that atrocious title" he stated in a sappy voice, and Sesshomaru immediately knew who his father was talking about "Not only that she kissed me" Touga twittered practically skipping and howling his joy.

Cringing slightly and wondering if this would be what it was like if Eri hadn't agreed so quickly to the courting or the mark, Sesshomaru eyed his father warily "Right well I'll leave you to you're thoughts Father" he inched back the way he came.

Kagome found Hinoko and Inuyasha with Fuketsu toddling about on his legs in the hedge maze garden "Hinoko-chan, Inuyasha" she skidded to a halt before the family of three, and took a deep breath knowing that she had to do this no matter what.

Hinoko looked up at her alpha with a kind and gentle smile, if it hadn't been for Kagome's quick thinking or if Hojo or Azayaka hadn't been around, she probably wouldn't be alive anymore "What is it Lady Kagome" she asked in a soft voice.

Inuyasha clasped Hinoko's hand seeing the seriousness in his best friends eyes and wondered what had happened "Yeah Kagome, usually you don't come bugging us" he joked and got a quick smile from the kitsune.

"I've been unfair to you Hinoko, especially when I set that punishment" Kagome started lifting Fuketsu into her arms when he reached up at her gurgling at her in his way "So I've come to rectify that mistake" she continued.

"Hinoko of the East, I hereby release you from you're five hundred year punishment, you are free to go wherever you like, no longer will you be bound by pack restrictions" Kagome let her words settle for a moment.

Then pulled the female up and into a hug "Be happy and make Inuyasha happy that's all I ask, and congratulations" she grinned placing her hand over Hinoko's stomach "Though you are still a member of my pack and I expect to see these little ones" Kagome giggled before skipping off.

Inuyasha was shocked "You're pregnant Hinoko" his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when she nodded hesitantly he jumped up "Oh yeah" Inuyasha cheered excitedly, he had missed all of Fuketsu's pregnancy and birth.

"Where do you wish to go Inuyasha-kun" Hinoko's fiery red eyes were filled with happiness as Inuyasha swept her and Fuketsu up into his arms and spun them around his laughter filling the air as well as his excitement.

"Anywhere so long as it's with you Hinoko-chan" Inuyasha crushed his mate to his chest being mindful of Fuketsu, who was sat happily in Hinoko's arms clapping along "I promise to be the best father to our children no matter what happens" he vowed.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Hinoko buried her face in Inuyasha's neck inhaling his familiar and soothing scent "Can we go back to the village by the well, as much as I love it here in the east, I miss that little village" she choked out.

He didn't hesitate "Of course, do you want to wait until after the next treaty ceremony or go now" Inuyasha asked as Hinoko passed him their son, who would soon be a year old, most hanyou pups didn't last very long, but Fuketsu would grow up with two loving parents.

Hinoko paused for a moment as they started heading back inside "Can we go now, I'm sure Lady Kagome knew that we would leave the minute she left" she pointed out and Inuyasha chuckled softly "But what do we tell the others" Hinoko frowned.

Cradling his pup comfortably in his arms as Fuketsu started falling asleep to the rocking motions, "You go on and pack our things, I'll go tell Sesshomaru" Inuyasha nodded decisively sending his mate off to their room in the estate, no doubt it would always be theirs and bounded off to find his brother.

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru talking to the new youkai on the council Hisaki "Oi Sesshomaru, when you get done I need to talk to ya" he called before leaving the room so that the two could finish their conversation without interruption.

Fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru exited meeting room three a curious expression "I do believe that's the most mature I've ever seen you Inuyasha, however what did you need to speak with this one about" he teased lightly before becoming more serious.

"It's nothing serious, Kagome let Hinoko out of that five hundred year punishment or whatever, so me and her have decided to go back to the village by the well" Inuyasha shrugged use to his brothers teasing insults, which weren't really insult's anymore at least to him.

Sesshomaru chuckled "No doubt Kagome knew that this would be you're decision, I will let the others know" he nodded "In a few months would you be opposed to being a witness to Eri and I's mating ceremony" Sesshomaru paused in turning.

Shocked that he'd been invited to the Western Shiro and for his brother's mating no less, Inuyasha was quick to nod "Absolutely, wouldn't miss that for anything" he snorted in amusement though there was a grin on his lips as he leaped away to help Hinoko pack.

The minute she had released Hinoko from her punishment, Kagome had wandered around the Aoiro Estate for awhile humming softly to an unknown tune, as she was turning a corner though, someone rammed into her.

"Ugh, sorry Kagome" Kikyo's familiar voice registered in her ears through the pain in her backside, "Truly, I didn't see you there, though now that I have you alone I'd like to ask you a question" Kikyo started chattering a mile a minute.

Healing herself quickly so she had a clear mind, Kagome hoped to her feet "Okay ask away Kikyo, has something happened, are you unsatisfied with something" she frowned hoping the woman would just tell her.

Kikyo flashed her a small smile "I'd like to become a part of you're family, bearing the crests you know, though I don't want to be a youkai, and is there anything you can tell me about Hiten" she babbled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Blinking slowly, a snicker slipped from between Kagome's lips "The family claiming ritual is easy and of course, since you've made you're decision, I doubt the fates will turn you into a kitsune, and Hiten, hmm" she tapped her lip in thought.

"Soten is his little sister, and he adores her, no doubt now that you're helping teach her a few things such as wielding a bow and arrow, Hiten will watch from the shadows, once he trusts you, he'll get closer and that's when you can strike up a conversation" Kagome continued.

"I know for a fact, he likes talking about different strategy tactics, or regaling the guard with stories of when he and his brother were the fiercest demons ever to live, a bunch of bologna if you ask me but the guard enjoy it" she giggled.

"And if you ask around anyone will tell you something good about Hiten, is that everything Kikyo" Kagome finished and Kikyo nodded looking a little shell-shocked "You like him, Hiten I mean, don't you" she peered at the raven haired woman.

Kikyo nodded slowly and shyly "Yes, though I haven't had very many opportunities to interact, let alone speak with Hiten" she was clearly frustrated "So when will we be able to do the family claiming ritual as you put it" Kikyo asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Having already thought of that, Kagome grinned "How about next week, that way the celebrations will have died down and since I can stay away during the ritual, no one else will be horribly missed" she exclaimed.

"Thank you Kagome, you truly have become a good person/youkai, and I am honored to join you're family as a true member" Kikyo bowed her head and then shocked Kagome further by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're finding you're own path Kikyo, and I know Inuyasha will be happy to know that you are getting the happiness you deserve" Kagome breathed returning the woman's bone crushing hug until Kikyo released her.

Then they were walking passed each other going in opposite directions, halfway to her grandparents room, two nekomata settled on her shoulders 'Kagome-chan you're a marvelous leader, and kind to all' Kegawa's sweet voice filtered across the mental link.

'Thank you Kegawa-chan, I'm glad that everything turned out in the end' Kagome murmured across their bond reaching up to scratch the pregnant female nekomata behind the ear, Masshiro had been quite busy, with not only Kegawa, but Kirara as well.

A soothing purr emitted from the black nekomata and Kegawa rubbed her head against Kagome's hand 'I can only thank you for coming for me in that mountain what seems so long ago' she purred through the link.

*As can I, if Lord Sesshomaru hadn't found me, and had me brought here, I would have never found out where I belong, here with you Mistress* Masshiro decided to interject himself into the conversation by letting out a loud purr himself.

Kagome giggled and with her free hand reached up and stroked Masshiro's white fur, along with a gentle scratch behind the ear 'Don't thank me, I just healed you, besides I would have felt guilty if you had died and I'd done nothing Masshiro-kun' she smiled.

*Still I will always stand by you, for you are a kind mistress that I'm proud to serve* Masshiro rubbed his head against her face as they came to a stop outside Toya and Kaede's personal rooms, and Kagome nodded on the door.

Conversation with her two nekomata over for the moment, Kagome stood patiently outside the door of her young grandparents room, until she heard the cursing of Kaede, and Toya grumbling about noisy youkai.

A couple minutes later after a lot of questionable noises and stomping, Toya slid the door to his room open irritated, though he calmed down massively when he realized who it was "Kagome child, what are you doing here" Toya blinked peering around.

It took Kagome a moment to remember what she had come for "Oh yeah, next week we'll be doing another family claiming ritual, for Kikyo, she wants to be a part of the House of Hearts, though not a kitsune" Kagome snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Ah thanks for coming and telling us" Kaede's voice called out from within the room as she struggled into a sitting position "Come in child don't stand there, say hello to you're aunt or uncle" Kaede beckoned her into the room.

Toya stepped out of the way knowing it wasn't a wise idea to argue with his very irritable mate, now that Kagome was there though, "Do you think we could speak to you about something" he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Sure go ahead Gramps, anything you want" Kagome gestured for her grandfather to speak freely as she knelt down before Kaede and gently placed her hand upon Kaede's stomach, in response to her touch the kit within the womb kicked against her hand drawing a gasp from Kaede.

A euphoric expression spread across Toya's face before he remembered "After our child is born, would you be terribly upset if Kaede and I returned to the Village by the well, of course we'll visit periodically and you're always welcome in the village" he asked.

Surprised that he had just come out and asked, Kaede stared at her mate/husband with awe and relief that she hadn't had to ask for fear of feeling to guilty "Yes, just until one of those girls finish off their training and turn eighteen" Kaede continued.

Feeling as if she was on cloud nine due to all the happiness going on, Kagome couldn't refuse "I wouldn't be upset, just know this is always you're home, and these rooms with be yours so long as you want them, also Inuyasha, Hinoko and Fuketsu left earlier" she giggled softly.

"To the village" Kaede inquired and Kagome nodded "That's a relief to this Kaede" she leaned back on the mountain of pillows with Toya and Kagome's help, just one more month and the vixen would give birth, everyone could hardly wait.

Once Kaede was settled properly in the futon, Toya climbed onto the bed and threw the covers over the both of them "Well I'm going to go tell Mama, Father, Souta, and Shippou, so rest up Granny, Gramps" Kagome waved exiting their room quietly.

'I'm sure everyone's anticipated about that birth, all of us wondering what the babe will be' Kegawa's voice came over the link again as Kagome padded down the halls of her massive estate headed on a straight path to her parents.

Kagome smiled 'Now this is just a hunch and it would be absolutely hilarious, but I think it's going to be a boy' she giggled across the link to her nekomata's, for some reason she'd gotten quite good at guessing the gender of unborn babes.

Example when Kouga and Ayame had returned after their mating, to announce that she was pregnant, Kagome had accurately guessed that there were two, and that they would both be boys, and of course she'd been completely correct.

*Come to think of it didn't you predict that Miroku and Sango's twins will be girls as well* Masshiro asked in an amused tone of voice, making himself comfortable on Kagome's shoulder, pale eyes twinkling with mirth.

She nodded 'Oh yeah that's right, only a couple more months for those two as well' Kegawa jumped in to the conversation again before Kagome could respond to Masshiro's question and the vixen grinned soon the estate would be over run with children.

A soft giggle came from Kagome 'It's going to be so exciting' she grinned again stopping before her parents room door and knocked on it just as she had her young grandparents, as opposed to Higashigawa answering the door, her mother did.

"Kagome dear what a surprise, we thought you'd be off visiting with Lord Touga" Satomi smiled pulling her daughter into a tender and affectionate hug, before leading her into her room where Higashigawa sat on the bad waiting.

"Yes, I'm surprised after this morning's little prank, I thought you'd hide for a while longer than this" Higashigawa stated from the bed, peering at his step daughter curiously, Kagome predictably blushed but took his teasing with grace.

But she did tell them why she was visiting "Actually Kikyo asked if we could do a family claiming ritual, it's a good chance to claim you as well Higashigawa as my official father" Kagome grinned.

Not surprised as they had expected the woman would come around to the idea of being a part of their family "Is she going to be turned" Higashigawa inquired and Kagome shook her head "Pity, I bet she'd be an amazing kitsune" he pointed out.

"How is Kikyo-san doing, I haven't had a chance to speak with her any" Satomi, ever mom butted into the conversation wanting to find out how the woman who was about to become her aunt was doing with all the drastic changes that had happened.

Kagome smiled kindly "Kikyo's doing great considering the shock about not getting to be with Inuyasha, in fact she admitted to me just earlier about how she had her eyes on Hiten" she giggled preparing to leave but her mother had one last thing to ask.

"Dear, after the final treaty ceremony, do you mind if Higashigawa and I took a few weeks off to celebrate our honeymoon as we should have and travel across the lands, we feel confident enough in our abilities" Satomi asked sheepishly.

At the question Kagome whirled on her heels to face her mother and father "Of course not, you two deserve time off to celebrate what all newly weds get to do" she rushed her mother and hugged her one more time and gave Higashigawa a side hug before heading off.

By this point, Kegawa and Masshiro had left their perches on her shoulders as Kagome went searching for her kit, who she found with Ukeire in the garden "Lady Kagome" the bear youkai jumped up with a kind smile.

"Ukeire-san I trust everything's going well" Kagome paused to chat with the young bear for a moment and Ukeire nodded in that kind way of his and she smiled, "Good" then Kagome faced her kit and scooped him into her arms.

It was an off day for all the children too "Kaa-chan" Shippou laughed as she tossed him gently in the air before crushing him to her chest "What's going on you seem excited" he asked when he was safely cradled in her arms.

Unable to deny her kit anything "I am excited, Kikyo will be joining our family soon, though not as a kitsune" Kagome squealed happily drawing excited laughter from her son, and for the first time since the entire mess happened with Inuyasha she allowed herself to daydream of possible future children, with a handsome inudaiyoukai that she'd found herself in love with.

"Really Kaa-chan, Kikyo's gonna be my auntie" Shippou exclaimed green eyes wide in awe, Kagome nodded "Yay, does that mean she's over Inuyasha completely and has accepted her new life" he questioned.

Kagome smiled sweetly "Yes Kikyo is over Inuyasha, in fact she has her eyes on Hiten" she giggled and Shippou collapsed in a fit of laughter "It will be quite the chase" Kagome grinned "Now I've got to go find Souta" she placed her kit on his feet and watched him skip off with Ukeire at his side.

She found Souta on the training field with Hojo, both of them practicing shooting arrows charged with purifying energy, Kagome stood back for a moment watching her brother, who'd grown several inches since he'd come to the past, while Shippou had only grown a couple.

It was baffling to say the least and it made her wonder why were the two boys so different, resolved to ask later, Kagome started forward interrupting the two males "Ah Kagome" Hojo greeted in with a kind smile nodding as usual.

"Hey Hojo, how are things with you and Azayaka-san doing" she asked wrapping her arm around Souta as he fitted himself against her side sheathing Inazuma in his dragon skin sheath being patient for a moment as she spoke to Hojo.

Predictably his cheeks flushed at the question "Things are well, in fact I believe Azayaka-chan wanted to speed up the courtship a bit, since we got to know each other quite well while healing youkai" Hojo rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome flashed the brown haired male a blinding smile "Good luck, just treat her right" she grinned before turning to Souta "Hey Souta-otouto" Kagome quipped drawing a laugh from her little brother who gave her a full hug instead of a side one.

"Sis, it's rare to see you wander towards this part of the estate, though after this morning you kinda disappeared" Souta bounced on the balls of his feel brown eyes wide and full of curiosity wondering why Kagome was there instead of hanging out with the adults.

Having expected the teasing and questioning "Well I was looking for you actually, and this morning's prank was my idea of trying to lighten the serious mood, as for why I was looking for you" Kagome stopped for a second.

"Kikyo has decided to join our family officially and undergo the family claiming ritual I created for us" she finished and Souta bounced around in excitement, having had multiple encounters with the woman who had mellowed out a lot since being brought to the East.

Glad to have another person join their family "Oh yeah now I can brag to everyone that not only do I got an awesome granny, but now I've got a famous auntie to" Souta pumped his arm getting into the moment "Wait, you didn't say if she was gonna be a fox like us though" he paused.

A sigh "Because she's not, Kikyo has made her decision to remain a ningen, though she will still be part of our family" Kagome pulled Souta in for another hug preparing to head back in for lunch, when the woman they were talking about appeared.

Kikyo stepped forward from the sidelines, she'd spent the last couple of hours rethinking her decision "Actually Kagome, I will be a fox, Kaede has assured me that I'll still be able to use my reiki and well" she fidgeted nervously.

"You sure Kikyo that becoming like us is what you want" she just had to make sure, Kikyo nodded confidently "I'm sure the fates will be more than happy to accommodate you're wishes then" Kagome grinned pulling the woman into another hug.

After lunch, Kagome snagged Touga for some more quality time and a few others paired off as well such as Ni and Yuka, or Ayumi and Naraku and even Hakari and Ishi, to discuss plans for their own future, and possibly having children of their own.

Until a week had passed and like Kagome had predicted the celebrations for the treaty between the North and East were slowing down allowing her and her family time to perform the family claiming ritual like she'd promised Kikyo.

"Are you positive this will work" Kikyo looked absolutely disgusted as Kagome clipped a lock of hair and a nail from her head and hand, adding it to the mixture of blood from all of them and doing the same for the others who had done this before.

"Positive, this is the second I've done the family claiming ritual, as opposed to the regular claiming ritual" Kagome nodded nodded to the others to pour their youkai or reiki/spiritual energy into the bowl, it was almost noon and they had to hurry they wouldn't make it.

Shippou sniggered softly "It's gonna taste good though that's all I'll say" he jumped in looking downright excited at the prospect of doing this ritual again, he was wiggling so hard he could barely sit still as he waited his turn.

Souta looked equally as excited though he was a little calmer about it than Shippou "Yeah last time it tasted like raspberries, what do you think it will taste like this time Sis" Souta directed his question to Kagome.

But Satomi decided to answer instead "I highly doubt Kagome dear can predict what it will taste like silly Souta" she patted her son on the head and he beamed at the attention, Higashigawa grimaced as it all pooled together in the bowl.

"If anything it looks nastier than before" Toya eyed it with caution in his dark brown eyes, he was tempted to poke the concoction but decided not to because he ran the risk of getting laughed at for his mostly unfounded fears.

Though Kaede did let out a little giggle before she thought of something to ask "Will this hurt my child in anyway" she frowned becoming wary of anything happening to her unborn kit, Kagome looked straight at her deep in thought.

Before finally shaking her head, "Shouldn't, the most that will happen is you'll rest for the entirety of this week" Kagome smiled reassuringly "The only person that will be completely affected by the ritual is Kikyo" the minute she said it she realized that only she and Souta knew of the woman's decision.

Kikyo's skin flushed in embarrassment as everyone looked at her "You mean you decided to become a fox as well Sister Kikyo" Kaede peered at her sister with excitement in her hazel eyes, and Kikyo nodded almost shyly.

"Yes that's right, because I want to be able to enjoy my new life and finally do whatever I want with it since the Jewel of Four Souls no longer exists" she cleared her throat sheepishly but there was a determined look in her brown eyes.

To reign everyone in and get them focused on the ritual again Kagome clapped her hands "Right then, we have to finish this within the next ten minutes or we'll have to try again in a couple of weeks" she called softly.

With that, everyone placed their hand over Kagome's down turned hand as they all poured their youkai/reiki into the bowl turning it into a thick orange color and began calling out the names of all her family.

"Kaede, Grandmother, Toya, Grandfather, Kikyo, Aunt, Satomi, Mother, Higashigawa, Father, Souta, Brother, Shippou, Son, now Kikyo we have to drink it, you and Higashigawa go first" Kagome handed the bowl over.

Her lip curled up in silent disgust, and with her free hand she pinched her nose shut before taking a deep breath, then Kikyo lifted the bowl to her lips and took a tentative gulp of the orange concoction the minute the flavor of it hit her tongue, her eyes popped open.

Higashigawa went next deciding not to make a big deal out of it and simply took a gulp of the concoction "That actually tastes pretty delicious" he wiped his mouth handing the bowl off to Shippou who was seated next to him.

Until it came to Kagome who finished it off "Don't you think it tastes like that sherbert icecream Sis" Souta mumbled leaning heavily into her side as he succumbed to the effects of the ritual, she nodded and his eyes slid close.

As the only one who could fight off effects of the family claiming ritual, since it was the third time since she'd done so, it was her job to make sure everyone got back to their rooms safely to rest away the week while Kikyo hopefully underwent her transformation.

Touga caught her just as she was heading to her own room to sleep for awhile "How did the ritual go" he asked offering his arm for her to lean on and Kagome gratefully took it leaning her head heavily against his shoulder.

"Oh it went well, tiring as usual, but at least I'm able to fight off the sleepiness and stay awake unlike the others" Kagome smiled sleepily at Touga who helped her along to her room and into the bed where Mitsumeru and Hoshitsu bustled about pulling the covers from the closet.

He smiled "That's good, now you get some rest alright Kagome" Touga murmured a deep soothing rumble filling the room nudging Kagome into a restful sleep, she'd been doing so much for them, it made him wonder if she had ever taken a break just for herself.

Though there was no way he was going to ask and risk offending her and so Touga allowed himself to be nudged out of Kagome's rooms by Hoshitsu and the door was shut firmly behind him, he chuckled quietly, before checking on her family to make sure they were resting properly.

That week flew by fast and Kikyo's transformation from ningen to fox youkai was taken well by Hiten who, even though he held no bias toward humans anything longer, definitely appreciated the sight of Kikyo as a fox sparking a long and challenging chase between the two.

Of course the minute Kagome woke on the final day of the ritual, her hand maids were there smiling down at her "Bath right" she sighed and Hoshitsu nodded pulling Kagome up by the hand and leading her into the bathroom to bathe.

While Mitsumeru pulled out a aquamarine knee length kimono, with dark blue obi, ocean blue under kimono for formality, plain white yukata with light blue obi, tabi socks and zori sandals, this time her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail that rested nearly atop her head.

When she was deemed presentable, only then was she allowed to leave her rooms "I'm glad this is the last treaty ceremony I have to get dressed up for like this for awhile" Kagome sighed as the layers weighed her down.

"Now, now Lady Kagome the next couple of weeks will go by fast and soon you'll be able to head off with Lord Touga and take the vacation you want" Mitsumeru placated with a gentle smile and Kagome grinned in excitement, that was something she was really looking forward to.

Hoshitsu looked between her partner and Lady, "Wait why would you take a vacation with Lord Touga from the West" she frowned in concern, inu were known to be players unless they found their special someone which was pretty rare.

Surprised that not everyone had seen her slowly falling in love with the inudaiyoukai, Kagome craned her neck around to meet Hoshitsu's gaze "Because I like Touga, he's the one for me, soul mates and all that jazz" she giggled behind her hand.

"What really how come I never noticed" Hoshitsu waved her hands wondering how she could have missed Touga and Kagome's little walks, of course the Lady of the Estate was very sneaky and could practically vanish before someone's eyes.

Mitsumeru rolled her green eyes lightly in amusement "Ah that be because Milady is very discrete with her relationship with Lord Touga isn't that right" she giggled, hopefully someday she'd find her special someone, but of course Kagome would still be her top priority.

Five minutes later the three of them arrived in the dining hall where everyone was already gathered, and Kagome sat down in her chair at the end of the table, Nagemasu to her left, as opposed to how it had been the last two weeks, with Yaro on her left.

Now the weasel was on the right, with his son in between Sesshomaru, "Good Morning Lady Kagome, I trust you are well rested and prepared for this afternoons ceremony" the bird youkai immediately grabbed her attention.

"Yes, thank you Lord Nagemasu, I can barely wait for the ceremony" feeling giddy all of a sudden Kagome clapped her hands together in barely restrained excitement drawing chuckles from all over the table, though one was the loudest and her body easily relaxed at the sound.

Glad that the vixen didn't seem to have any regrets so far and still intended on going through with the treaty ceremony with him, Nagemasu relaxed slightly in his chair in relief, glancing to his side briefly to check on his daughter and see how she was faring.

Chorui hadn't come out of her shell much and mostly remained in the rooms they had been assigned while staying in the Eastern Estate, the only time the little female bird youkai really got excited was when Kagome paid her attention.

His lips quirked upwards at that, Kagome truly was gifted with children, considering how well she'd raised her adopted son, his red eyes trailed down the table just a little ways and spied the kit eating politely and still managing to keep up conversation with his new maid Ukeire.

After breakfast was polished off, even he couldn't help but smile as Kagome jumped up and walked over to Touga, Nagemasu chuckled as they disappeared through the side doors of the dining hall like usual, deciding he'd allow her a bit of time, he found someone to talk to in the meantime.

Instantly Yaro approached "I do believe Lady Kagome is most anxious to spend quality alone time with Lord Touga" the weasel youkai pointed out drawing snickers and sniggers from several youkai/ningen gathered in the hall.

"No doubt considering how much she rejected him at first" Sesshomaru joined the conversation staring between the two youkai, if Kagome had never been ordered by the fates, none of them would be standing around like this making a treaty with each other.

Nagemasu shook his head "I don't even remember the treaty between you and Lady Kagome, but I'm anxious to get it over with, I know physically what happened wasn't my fault, but mentally I keep blaming myself for letting myself get trapped by Akuto" he sighed.

Sesshomaru nodded easily understanding the bird youkai's fears "You feel as if Kagome might have some pent up resentment against you and that just before the ceremony is to happen she'll spite you and laugh in you're face" he stated.

Yaro eyed the inudaiyoukai warily "You understand Lady Kagome quite well, if I didn't know that you were the one who helped her on her way to greatness and to become such a great ruling Lady, I wouldn't believe my eyes" he chuckled.

"So you don't think she'd suddenly change her mind" Nagemasu got the conversation back on track and Sesshomaru shook his head, with that he relaxed even more, tension fading from his shoulders leaving them sore.

Outside "God, I can't wait until this is all over and then I can go out traveling and what not with you" Kagome was ranting and raving, though she wasn't pacing like she normally would because the kimono restricted her movements by a lot.

Touga chuckled softly and taking a chance grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her around, he managed to brush his lips against her's drawing a little gasp from his delicate looking future intended mate and just as he was about to deepen that kiss, someone had to interrupt.

Bankotsu froze and a shudder rolled down his spine hearing that soft inhuman growl "Uh sorry, I was looking for someone else" he really hadn't meant to interrupt and he had actually been looking for someone else, with that he fled not wanting to get ripped to shreds.

Kagome giggled "Just be patient a little longer Touga, just a few more weeks, because I have to stay for Granny's baby, and to see if my hunch about it being a boy is right" she drew his attention back onto her, pecking him quickly on the cheek.

He almost whined as Kagome separated from him "You have to go now and talk to Nagemasu don't you" he as close to pouting as she'd ever seen him and with a sheepish smile, Kagome nodded and headed back into the Aoiro Estate.

With a heavy aggravated sigh and knowing there was just a few hours left before the ceremony began, Touga trudged off to the little slayer village and this time met Kohaku "Oh hello Lord Inutaisho" the boy greeted returning to his task of gathering water.

From the little creek that ran through the village, Kagome must have had it created thanks to all the youkai with water abilities, "Kohaku" Touga nodded politely and sat down on the bank of the creek just staring at the water for a while.

Until unlike last time Hoshitsu came to fetch him "It's time Lord Touga, Lady Kagome and Lord Nagemasu are starting the treaty ceremony" she called and he stood bid Kohaku farewell and took off at a job bypassing the water nymph completely on his way back to the Aoiro Estate.

Upon their entrance in the main hall where all treaty ceremonies, or coronations were to take place, Kagome and Nagemasu nodded and sat down in perfect sync, the vixen looked so natural on the raised platform that Touga could barely keep his eyes off of her as the treaty commenced.

Sesshomaru and Yaro read their prepared speeches as they were supposed to, before Nagemasu took up the ink brush and signed his name on the scroll, rattling off some line about how he wished for the best and their lands could heal together.

Kagome smiled kindly and took the ink brush "May that be the same for you Nagemasu, our lands will grow and prosper together" she smiled and signed her name signaling the end of the ceremony, an early dinner celebration followed afterwards.

Later on Sesshomaru and Eri approached Kagome together "Kagome-chan" the ebony haired teenager called just as she was preparing to leave the hall and go to bed early, interrupted now and curious as to what the pair wanted Kagome turned.

"Yes what is it Eri-chan, Sesshomaru" Kagome peered at the courting couple wondering what they needed so late in the day, curiosity was clear in her chocolate brown eyes and Sesshomaru uncharacteristically fidgeted and Eri shook her head in exasperation.

Sesshomaru only spoke when his intended nudged him in the ribs, clearing his throat "Do you think I might be able to steal Eri away for a few months so that she can see the Western Shiro and everything" he asked in a strained voice.

She only just managed not to burst out laughing "Kami is that what is wrong, you don't need my permission Sesshomaru, Eri's your intended" Kagome got out around the laughter that wanted to come out instead of being able to speak.

Eri rolled her eyes "Told you we didn't have to ask Sesshomaru" she sighed "Anyway thank you Kagome-chan" Eri flashed her best friend a smile obviously excited about getting to leave the estate and visit another region with her youkai suitor.

~Two and a half weeks later~ Kaede had practically moved into the medical ward of the Aoiro Estate with Toya pacing up and down the halls as her due date approached, though she hadn't gone into labor yet.

Kagome sighed for the millionth time, she'd chosen to let Hojo and Azayaka handle Kaede's birth so she was sitting out in the hall with the rest of her family and ready to bind her grandfather to a chair because his pacing was driving her mad.

"Father won't you sit down, pacing like that isn't going to get you anywhere nor speed up Kaede's labor" Satomi spoke as she exited the birthing room that had been created just for those that had become pregnant and were nearing their own due dates, Sango and Noko.

Toya threw his hands up in the air "I know but this is the first time I've been forbidden from being next to her" he grumbled under his breath and sat down his leg bouncing as his anxiousness skyrocketed, before Kagome could snap at him.

A scream shattered the otherwise silent estate, no doubt waking everyone with the noise, it also signaled the fact that Kaede had just started her contractions "Ahhh" Souta and Shippou slammed their hands over their ears to block out the sounds.

Kikyo squeezed Hiten's hand, who'd promised to sit with her as her little sister gave birth to her first child, "Soon Kikyo that will be us" the thunder demon gave her a toothy grin and Kikyo blushed all the way to her roots.

"I can only hope" she winced as another ear splitting scream came before cutting off abruptly "But if it's all the same I'd rather wait awhile so that I can grow into my youkai abilities" Kikyo breathed cringing as snarled sounded from within the birthing room.

Hiten's and Toya's skin paled "Yes, that might be the wisest idea, to wait until you can truly understand all there is to know about yourself and you're youkai side" Hiten nodded agreeing with the woman he wanted to mate/marry in the future.

As it was they were taking their relationship very slowly and had only held hands so far and exchanged two kisses, that had been on the cheek or hand, so very minimal contact with each other, Satomi smiled and sat down.

"Perhaps once Higashigawa and I's honeymoon ends I'll be the next one in there after Sango-san and Noko-san" she patted Kagome on the hand, who immediately smiled along with her, "I can only hope I have at least two more wonderful children" Satomi sighed softly.

Kagome grinned "No doubt about that Mama, and Higashigawa will be a great dad to any kits you have right Father" she nudged the kitsune male in the side drawing his violet eyes onto them before nodding.

"Yes, if we do end up having kit's of our own, I promise to be the best Father to them" Higashigawa vowed taking Satomi's hand and Kagome scooted out of the way so that the mated pair could sit together.

Another scream and more snarled filtered into the air and Souta promptly passed out, while Shippou was barely hanging in there "It's okay Shippou-kun" Kagome soothed pulling her kit into her lap, someday she'd be able to give him brothers and sisters like he wanted.

"I just don't like Granny Kaede in any pain" Shippou sniffled rubbing his face in her neck shaking horribly as more screams sounded from the room and Souta grimaced as he sat up from his impromptu nap, before scooting into her side.

"Yeah, I can only thank the fates that I'm to young right now and haven't found anyone that has caught my fancy" Souta shuddered as threats filled the air, apparently Kaede was a screamer, none of them would have ever known if she hadn't been pregnant.

Toya swallowed thickly and resumed his pacing, this time no amount of soothing from Satomi could make him sit down and finally after eight agonizing hours, the screams tapered off just as a loud shrill cry filled the air.

Hojo came out "Toya-san, you can come in now" he beckoned the kitsune into the birthing room to see his firstborn child with Kaede, everyone held their breath in anticipation, until Toya returned empty handed before having his family come in one at a time.

Kagome was called in last, and she practically floated through the doors of the birthing room "Come closer child" Kaede beckoned her step granddaughter into the room holding a tightly wrapped bundle to her chest.

Toya smiled as Kagome approached the bed where his mate was resting almost hesitantly "What did you have Granny" she asked in a tentative whisper chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness and excitement for the new family member.

"Go on Kaede, show Kagome our child" Toya nodded when Kaede looked in his direction before unwrapping the bundle, Kagome gasped when the child was unveiled, black hair and light brown eyes and of course the House of Hearts Crests.

Carefully after getting permission to hold him, Kagome took the tiny kit into her arms and rocked him gently back and forth, her hunch had proven correct once again, not to mention he was absolutely adorable "What's his name" she murmured quietly.

Kaede and Toya shared a look "Well we've been thinking long and hard about this, though we actually had a girls name picked out, because Toya thought it was going to be a girl, but we finally decided on Aratahajime" Kaede announced.

Raising her head and taking her eyes from the tiny kit still nestled in her arms "New Beginnings, that's a perfect name Granny, Gramps, he marks the new beginning of peaceful times" Kagome smiled passing the kit over to his mother again and leaving the room to get some rest as did the others, and soon the entire estate was sleeping, even though it was daytime.


End file.
